The Life and Times
by magicmyth
Summary: Cole Phoebe focus but all characters, Part 5 :Of a good beginning cometh a good end. Charmed Ones defeated the warlock king but the battle between good and evil may just be starting.
1. Default Chapter

The Life and Times

Part 1: Magic in the air

Chapter 1

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

_**"We are such stuff  
As dreams are made on and our little life  
Is rounded with a sleep..."  
--From The Tempest (IV, i, 156-157).**_

It was a moonlight night late in February. Near the Greek town of Delphi, despite the temperature being below freezing, the ex-demon Guardian, Arturo sat on the balcony of his house nestled in the cypress glades that towered high above the Corinthian Gulf. As he sipped expensive brandy in the moonlight he was able to see snow falling on the cypress trees on the higher reaches of the surrounding hills and watch the lights of the small villages nestled in the hills above the gulf and even across the gulf on the opposite Peloponnesian side. He could also see the ships moving through toward the canal that gave them access to the Aegean Sea.

From where he sat looking over the gulf Arturo could see not only the ships but a few lights in the old ruins of Delphi itself. Arturo had settled in this place in the magic nexus of Delphi, more than 600 years ago after the passing of the demon Guardian Evald, who had until that time been the guardian called to offer the choice of an eternity of penance the demons who tried to cross to the side of good and honour the choices of those who would not accept. Evald had also been the guardian who held to account ,the great powers, the leaders and rulers of Good and Evil, and defended the great Plan. Arturo had found steeping into Evad's role difficult and painful. He had valued, relied on Evald as a mentor and friend and his passing had only reinforced Arturo's fear of eternity alone. Tired and weary of the long road he walked he had needed a place to hide.

Before he had come to Delphi, Arturo had been struggling with his calling. It was not that he had been in danger of giving into temptation or evil. He had then been a guardian for nearly 500 years but in that time never had he felt the weight of his burdens, and the guilt of his former life so strongly. He had been lost in a sense of futility, and failure and doubt and was overcome by a strong sense of loss of his witch wife, Jeanne Marie. Francesca, the guardian's whitelighter, had tried to talk to him, guide him, but Francesca had been to familiar a presence, her wisdom was not what he wanted to know, truthful though it was.

Arturo had not wanted to hear of the value and responsibility of his calling. He knew it and it was knowing this that was responsible for his pain. At that time the core of his magic soul, which as a demon had craved power had craved peace. And for many years the craving went unsatisfied. The magic nexus of Delphi the home of ancient oracles, of magic and premonitions for thousands years, and the protected time fold Arturo found, near it and where Arturo had built his house, had in many ways healed him.

Delphi with its magic core, and its history and its promise had soothed his soul and helped him find the strength to continue with his destiny when nothing else was left to encourage it. So for six hundred years Arturo had watched the lights of the ships and the unchanging landscape and ruins of the once great centre of the realm. And found something very nearly like peace.

Arturo looked at the stars and turned to the seemingly empty space beside "It never fails does it?" he asked "when my peace deserts me I watch the ships and the sky and you come to me." He raised his glass. And said as he had said so many times "Je t'aime, Marie Jeanne. I love you."

He had barely said the words when he heard the sound of orbs and the whitelighter Francesca materialised beside him. "Tell Marie Jeanne, I love her too " Francesca said dryly. She and Arturo had walked a very long path together, for over a thousand years and it was because of her friendship and love for Arturo's wife, Marie Jeanne, Francesca Rinaldi had chosen her calling as whitelighter and advisor to the five demon Guardians of the earth realms.

"She knows that my dear" Arturo commented unperturbed. "I feel nothing untoward in the spirit winds, merely Africa and its problems and some hyperactive warlock activity. Nothing of concern. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Francesca smiled, her face, twisted and marked from injury and disease. The face she showed as a whitelighter was the one she had worn in her long and difficult mortal life as peasant in Charlemagne's Italy. She seated herself beside him. Arturo stood up and went inside returning with another brandy. As he handed it to her, she said, "I came to remind you that the time of the eclipse of the realms is nearly on us."

"Really, the eclipse already" said Arturo straight faced "Have five hundred and four years passed so quickly."

Francesca's crooked face took on a severe expression "That Arturo " she told him "is unworthy."

"Belthezor seems to find some peace behaving like a brat. I thought I would try " Arturo said with a smile.

Francesca narrowed her eyes and frowned. Arturo smiled. It was rare that she gave him the schoolmarm stare.

"Do you know Francesca, I believe you are almost excited by the prospect of the eclipse" Arturo commented.

She smiled a little embarrassed. "There is always something, something I can learn and feel." Doesn't it excite you?" she asked.

"No, my dear it does not " Arturo shook his head "Its not that I do not know there is more to feel and see. I believe I have tired of wanting to."

Francesca nodded "I do understand" she said. "After last time."

"Yes" said Arturo because during the last eclipse Francesca and he had exchanged lives and thoughts and they knew to much about each other and what their callings had cost them.

"What are you going to do this time, then?" Francesca asked.

"What am I going to do?" Arturo answered "I am going to stay securely hidden in my time fold away from all other magic and hope the eclipse passes me by. I have no desire to share my past or any-one else's." said Arturo.

"That would appear unlikely Arturo " Francesca said, "It needs to be a creature of similar power or emotion. Is there one of either?"

"I hope for its sakes no" Arturo replied.

"What of the future?" she asked. "It is always possible you will only see the future" Francesca said "meet yourself." Arturo eyed her with a closed expression. "Arturo there is nothing to fear" Francesca told him gently.

"My dear, I have no desire to know my future or meet myself there." Arturo said.

"Nothing that you learned last time was anything to fear" Francesca persisted "and some was of great comfort."

"It is knowing I have a future that I fear " Arturo replied softly. "And you" he said as she nodded with some sympathy "You have no fear of meeting yourself in the future, of knowing something of your future."

Francesca laughed "After the last time, she said "So little in the future is already written, I find a certain amusement in the prospect because the visions granted were always so out of context with how it all eventually occurred, that even knowing what would happen left me surprised."

"True my dear " replied Arturo "And you have no fear of some-one sharing your past, finding your deepest and most emotional moments, your darkest secrets?"

"Arturo" she said with her golden laugh "I have no dark secrets. My life is an open book. What is Proctor or Therold going to find out, that I don't like demon guardians. What will they discover in my past. That I once nearly fell to evil because of my hatred of demons and I learned the hard way not to hate. This I have never hidden. My life is an open book."

Arturo smiled "What about demons you do not hate? What about the ones you love? Would you like them to know? Are you sure want to risk Belthezor knowing how much you care about him, love him?" Arturo who had been a demon asked almost slyly.

Francesca sucked her lips together, unperturbed, "Of course I love him dearly" she said with laugh "But I have no desire or interest other than I care for him. Seriously she said, "I am no rival to Phoebe for his affection in any way" and then she smiled almost shyly "When I stopped hating," she explained "I learned to love unconditionally and not put a price on affection or demand it is returned." She looked at Arturo intently "This is perhaps the greatest wisdom I have learned. Those who are loved are not responsible for that love." Then she shook her head "I do not believe the great love that you and Cole have, that Marie Jeanne and Phoebe won, is my destiny or even desire. Especially after all the time I have lived" she said.

"I seem to recall a certain Giovanni Rinaldi" Arturo smiled "I even recall a whitelighter who was willing to walk away from callings and the greater realm of magic for an innkeeper in Firenze some 600 years ago."

"Giovanni" Francesca said he eyes softening "I loved him and not a day goes by without me thinking of the gift he gave me, but " she sighed " it was a, I loved him and he loved me, but it was … oh respect and caring and companionship." she sighed. "We were not children when we married."

Arturo's smiled cryptically, "So you really have no secrets in your life, Francesca."

"Well if you want to know a secret of mine there are times " Francesca said :"I envy you your love. The fact of being loved, the romance of it. It is unworthy I know " she sighed " I sometimes even envy Phoebe not her love but her romance ."

And then she stood up practical, her crooked misshapen face taking on a firm school marm expression " I know my virtues and my failings and I am not the heroine of romance. I am not " she said with a self depreciative laugh " I am not the stuff of legends and dreams and great passion" But she smiled "even I was a little girl once and we can all dream. I must be gone. Be well Arturo " she nodded and orbed.

Arturo looked wryly the spot where she orbed "As you say my dear" he said," You still have things to learn and discoveries and future. I envy you," and he turned back to with the white ships of the Corinthian Gulf. "I do envy her at times" he said to the space beside him."

**…………………………..**

In the caverns of the realm of evil, in the great Halls and chambers of the Source since time immemorial demons hastened to the bidding of the new Source, the demon who had once been the time lord Tempus. They plotted and planned for his favour and fell to the ground in terror at his glance and knelt to earn his approval. All except the Great Lore Masters because these demons alone could stand in the presence of the Source, because they guarded the wisdom and knowledge of the Source and recorded it in the Grimoire, and he could not rule without them or the dark Book.

The lore master speaking, a tall red robed priest, towered over the anointed Source, the one-time Time lord Tempus. This did not please his master who could have used magic to alter the situation but knew that to show a dissatisfaction with his stature was to admit a weakness, a failing, a lack of strength and demons worshipped strength. Tempus who had been the time lord knew that there would be time for revenge and in the meantime he had a need of this lore master. Tempus had found when he finally retrieved the Grimoire for his coronation it lacked much of the wisdom attributed to the old Source, to his consternation, and most of the living wisdom of lore masters and priests had been lost in the Great Immolation of the Seer's demise. So he needed those he had and there would be time for retribution for slights and plots.

"And when will the eclipse of realms take place?" Tempus asked the lore master.

"In five cycles "the lore master answered with a deference that Tempus in no way believed "there is no danger my lord," it added with just a hint of mockery in its voice, knowing that Tempus needed it to rule. "The only exchanges of the past happen with cre..beings of equal power and what crea..being exists of equal power to the Source of all Evil" it smirked.

"None" replied Tempus a little to hastily "and the future?"

"You will see that which is written and that which cannot alter and that alone" replied the lore master who knew that 500 or so earth years ago at the last eclipse the Old Source had seen his demise at the hands of the Charmed Ones.

"The last time I saw my destiny," said Tempus" I saw myself as the anointed Source" This was not true. What Tempus had seen was himself breaking his time mirror in frustration when he could not locate the Grimoire. The vision of him as the anointed Source had been that of the Seer.

The lore master hid a smirk. It knew this. "Then this time I am certain you will see the greatness of your reign, your eternal reign, my lord " it said bowing as it left without being dismissed, as the lower lore masters who stood with them exchanged glances. Tempus did not take his glare from its retreating back until he became aware of a minion kneeling waiting behind him.

"What?" he snarled.

"The request for information on the warlock who aspires to…" and the minion swallowed nervously "challenge, create a faction, aspires my lord, only aspires" it whimpered.

Tempus contemplated the minion's fate "Who is it?" he asked.

"We hear tell of a warlock called Willem, proclaiming itself king " whimpered the minion but still managing a demonic sneer at the word warlock, which if Tempus had not being feeling aggrieved at the lore master may have saved it. He flicked his fingers and blasted the minion to the wasteland and then turned to the lower lore masters.

"Who is Willem?" he asked "I have no recall" which was safe to admit because recalling the names of warlocks was not the province of the Source of all Evil.

One of the lore masters flicked its hand and a great dark book appeared. It flicked though the pages, not missing Tempus' impatience. Finally it read, "A warlock of the clan Friedrich, son of Enrick, brother of Fleischer, a family that craves power but lacks the means to achieve. It has not been successful in stealing power for many years, according to the Book of Deeds. It has some powers of mind, stolen 300 hundred years ago and some Power of Electric energy from a witch who had almost demonic power about 250 years ago" explained the lore master, carefully holding the Book of Deeds in front of it because it knew if Tempus could do without a lore master he could not do without the Book of Deeds.

"A warlock does not aspire to kingship with only the power of 2 long dead witches" Tempus snapped "Find out what it has and where it got them" and he shimmered away with the red flame of the Source leaving the lore masters to contemplate how the coming eclipse of the realms and the ascension of warlock called Willem to kingship could enhance their power and chances of survival.

**………………………..**

Cole Turner entered the front door of the manor, pulling his tie loose. He called out hey, not Phoebe's name which he usually did when she was in the house. He already knew she was still at work. He tossed his briefcase onto the hall table and more carefully put his laptop down. He glanced at the chandelier and thought how little the entry to the house had changed in the five years plus he had lived in the manor on and off and that was all he had time for because he was hit by the blond haired, going darker, green eyed tornado that was in some incarnations known as Piper and Leo's daughter, Melinda.

Melinda always precocious in her development had reached the hopping skipping jumping stage and made no effort to walk calmly despite all attempts from her parents to occasionally slow her down. She hit Cole full force babbling madly. Melinda spoke like she did everything else, at twice the rate necessary. Cole, sometimes, was the only one in the family who could grasp what she was saying when she took off which had greatly impressed everyone else until Phoebe caught him slowing time down to understand her.

He picked her up while she babbled to him about her day and tightly clutched his jacket collar. He walked through the dining room and made it with experienced timing into the kitchen passage as his son Whosit Patrick who had just started to walk was making his way to the doorway. Cole put Melinda down with a quick cuddle and scooped Whosit Patrick up while Melinda made sure she was not lost by holding onto his jacket. Cole held Whosit above his head while Whosit muttered dada and enjoyed the aeroplane.

"Good catch" Piper said as Cole walked into the kitchen with both children. She was sitting on a kitchen chair breast-feeding 4 month old Wyatt. She looked a little thin and tired as she held the baby.

"Its all in the timing " Cole answered sitting down "Leo home? " he asked managing the neat trick of playing bounce baby with Whosit and horse rides with Melinda. Piper smiled wryly "Its all in the timing " he said.

"Leo is 'up there' visiting the Elder's " Piper said "It seems they need his advice " she added facetiously. "On warlock conspiracy and the unusually acute activity lately."

"Hmm" Cole snorted.

"Hmm " said Melinda.

"Blah" said Whosit Patrick.

"Exactly" said Piper. "Phoebe's not home" she added.

"Got called into an emergency meeting" Cole said. "Go I can manage" he said.

"Unca Cole, watcha bring me?" demanded Melinda.

"Just wait a minute " Cole told her.

Melinda stamped her foot and her going green eyes flashed.

"Whatcha got me " she demanded.

"Guess?" he said grinning.

She put her hands in his pockets and finally in the pocket on the left side of his jacket she found her favourite chocolate.

"Cole don't encourage her to be wilful," Piper ordered him. Melinda was showing every indication of passionate nature that reminded Piper of her sister Prue.

"Half of that is for Whosit " Cole told her firmly "I mean it Melinda" he added as she eyed him balefully then carefully broke it into 2/3 and 1/3 and smiled smugly as Cole put Whosit Patrick down. She sat beside Patsy on the floor and all good girl gave the smaller part of the chocolate to him before eating hers.

"Cole" said Piper.

"Chocolate is good for them " he said "Ask Phoebe."Piper turned her nose up "You get any sleep?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah all afternoon" Piper said. "Leo has been home most of the day." She finished feeding Wyatt and held him over her shoulder. "You know its damned inconvenient of Reggie to go and get married and want a honeymoon too."

"I'd say it was damned amazing of Reggie to get married " Cole said of the absent manager of P3 "and knock the bride up too."

"Cole do you know how many laws you just broke, making fun of an employee's sexuality" Piper muttered.

"I'm a lawyer of course I know," he said.

Piper felt Wyatt "He'll need changing soon" she said putting him in his pram.

"I can manage " Cole said and stood up "you go get ready. I'll change and take care of him."

With Reggie away on a three week honeymoon some-one had to be at the P3 club every night, which meant complicated babysitting arrangements. Piper said it was her club and with all the problems they had had with P3 over the last months insisted it was her responsibility. Which left her family doing everything they could to make her think she was managing but keep her resting.

Piper had had a difficult pregnancy with Wyatt. Realising all the problems Melinda had cause her with super powers she had strongly resisted Wyatt's efforts to control her magic and endow her with a sense of reckless invincibility. While she had not fallen under the trap of evil convincing her of her own importance and power the effort had drained her. She took a long time recovering from the birth, and sometimes the effort of being a witch, a Charmed One and a mother, left her looking pale and thin and fragile.

Leo worried and fussed her and annoyed the hell out of her during the pregnancy and had to fight himself not to fuss after the birth. Paige and Phoebe had had a long hard talk with him, explaining upsetting Piper and fussing her was not helping her, so reluctantly he had joined the family conspiracy to convince her she was managing and still make her rest.

He took over most of the secondary management of P3, as well as being whitelighter to the the Guardian Durand because Francesca Rinaldi had after nearly 700 years decided she could no longer deal with Durand's crudity, bluntness and insensitivity to the feelings of those around him. Leo also managed, just, to find time to study philosophy follow his calling to understand the lore of the realm . Fortunately most of the staff at P3 and Reggie cared enough about Piper to play the game and deal with Leo for most smaller problems but not tell Piper, even if they could not protect her from the big ones, such as Reggie getting his girlfriend pregnant and wanting a honeymoon when they got married.

Piper insisted on managing P3 in Reggie's absence so most nights Cole and Phoebe or Paige stayed home with children and Leo went with her to the club. Or Cole and Phoebe looked after the club, while Paige baby sat and Leo did his best to get Piper to rest. To the whole family's great relief they only had to survive to this weekend and Reggie would be back on duty when P3 opened again on Tuesday.

Cole followed Piper upstairs carrying Whosit and chased by Melinda who hated him being out of her sight. Cole put Whosit down on the floor. He pulled on very old jeans and sweater and scooped Whosit up wiping chocolate off his face.

With Melinda still skipping ahead using up energy that Cole hoped would send her to sleep when she got to bed, he carried Whosit back downstairs and put him in the play pen, surrounded by his favourite toys, all things he could happily pull apart or put in his mouth without t o much danger. Wyatt needed a change and Cole had only just finished when Leo orbed back.

"Dad " said Melinda jumping up " what ya got me?" she asked coyly as Leo smiled in delight.

"They both just had chocolate." Cole said.

Leo put his hand out and threw orbs in the air. This amused Melinda for quite some time as she chased them around the kitchen while they hovered just above her head. Leo bent and picked up Whosit Patrick then held him in the air.

Whosit said wah.

Leo sometimes wondered if the kids had the slightest understanding of who their parents were..or cared.

"Piper's upstairs getting ready to go to P3. Paige and Phoebe aren't home," Cole said handing Wyatt over to Leo.

"We won't be home until 3" Leo said "Can you make sure Wyatt gets a night feed if he wakes. Piper is going to need to get some sleep?"

"Sure" Cole replied.

"It would have been all right I those damned warlocks had not turned up the other night " Leo said. "You know she just got to sleep and bang."

"I can make sure that won't happen tonight." Cole said. "Put a magic zapper on the place. Don't orb."

"Isn't that…" Leo said.

"No" said Cole "it straight personal gain."

Piper and Leo arrive at P3 just before the change of shifts when the staff who stayed right though until the early morning closure were arriving. Leo went to check on the upstairs renovations because they were hoping they could lease it as a restaurant and maybe take some of the pressure of P3 to pay the mortgage.

"Get the key don't orb" Piper ordered.

"Yes dear" said Leo straight faced.

Piper settled herself down to check accounts, check booze suppliers matched delivery requests and invoices and juggle staff rosters. Leo had sorted out a confusion over who was rostered on late and early shifts while she slept that afternoon but he did not tell her.

Over the last six months P3 had been a massive headache. Piper blamed it on the fact that two months before Wyatt was born the family celebrated finally paying off the mortgage on the house and having P3 in the black. Or at least the overdraught down to realistic proportions. It seemed like they had not put the glasses down but it was really two days later that the agent called to tell Piper that the family trust which owned the old warehouse P3 occupied had received an offer for the building and would probably accept it.

Piper seriously considered winding the club up, and decided against it. She and Leo had no other means of income that would allow them the freedom to pursue magic lives, and they all relied on P3 to keep the manor from falling down in a heap around them, and repair the never ending list of trashed furniture, demonic blood acid stains and scorch marks. Leo one Sunday night calculated how many drinks they had to sell to pay for the front door every time it was smashed to the horror of the witches. It started a long and sobering tradition of calculating demon damage against drinks sales. Another, non-magical, reason for keeping the club going was that closing it meant Piper came out of the 7 years she had run the club with nothing to show, as all her investment was tied up in the club's good will. They seriously considered shifting the location, but could not find anything.

With much discussion with Phoebe about all the reasons she had originally set up the club, with Leo saying do what you want and Cole saying you'll do what you want regardless of what I say, Piper finally came to the somewhat nervous decision to buy the building. With some trepidation Phoebe asked Cole about using the money he had earned when he first came back from the wasteland after the Source was vanquished and had put in trust for her when he had finally accepted she did not want him and he was better off vanquished.

Cole looked surprised "Its yours" he said "if it makes you happy to help Piper, help Piper."

So with the trust fund and another mortgage on the manor, they scrapped up enough for a reasonable deposit and took another mortgage on the warehouse.

Piper nervously signed the mortgage on the building a few days before Wyatt was born. She shook her head after signing and told Leo " You know I sometimes used to just wish I was rich, wish I had this much money but never thought I would get it. Now I'm a success, I owe this much money."

When the implications of the debt hit, Paige who had already lived one life where she had parted with everything and the security of a home was very apprehensive about the mortgage. Even through Phoebe assured her they would be all right and that she trusted Piper to keep P3 working and Piper had done it the past, Paige had the memory of herself clearing out her bedroom in her parents home, when she sold the house after her parents death. She had the memory of saying goodbye to her childhood home as she handed it over to strangers. She had memories the first night she had spent alone in her lonely little loft, that was a place to live and never a home.

Phoebe and Piper became somewhat exasperated at her concerns, probably because they were worried themselves. As Paige became quieter and quieter about what was happening at P3, Cole took her out to lunch and told her to stop worrying.

"I'm frightened " Paige told him. "I've lost so much. Phoebe and Piper, they lost Prue I know and Mom but they kept the house and the Charmed Ones and you and Leo " she said bitterly. "I'm scared, it won't be the same if the house went..if.."

"Paige " Cole told her "they won't lose the house and you won't lose the family. You think if we didn't all Iive....together..I know the Charmed Ones would go on, don't you."

"That's witch's business" said Paige "Its not a home and family. You and Phoebe have a family and so do Piper and Leo, even if you don't live together. I don't. So even if the Charmed Ones stay together, I won't live with a family."

"It isn't being a Charmed One that make you a sister, Phoebe and Piper's sister and mine and Leo's. It's being a sister that make you a sister. You wouldn't stop being a sister if the family lost the manor. And " Cole told her " you're not going to lose the Manor because I'm not going to let it happen. Regardless of all possible disasters, financial crisis, changing fashions in the nightclub industry, San Francisco earthquakes, rat demon attacks, demon Brotherhood schemes and lousy bank managers."

"That sort of personal gain really worries " she said nervously. "Especially when you are doing it for.. me."

"It isn't all personal gain and I'm not saying that just for you " Cole told her firmly. "It's personal protection. I need to hide from the.. um virtuous wrath of Good and a magic nexus is the best place I know."

"There are other magic nexus " Paige said. "And the upkeep costs are a hell of a lot less."

"I've got used to this one " Cole answered. "Paige stop worrying."

"Kay " she said "You can be …kind " she half whispered. She swallowed "You going to tell Piper not to worry."

"Since when does Piper listen to anything I say," Cole asked dryly.

The next crisis of P3 had happened about 3 weeks after the mortgage was signed and a week after Wyatt was born. On the day she was due to leave hospital, while she waited for Leo to come Piper had been lying on her bed reading a promotion magazine for San Francisco. In the magazine she discovered a review that described P3 as rapidly becoming a San Francisco institution which she interpreted as it being two steps away from so totally out of date that no—one would come.

To the whole families concern, Piper not well from Wyatt's birth was plunged into discussion, arguments and more crisis meetings with Reggie and gate crashed by Leo. Phoebe was worried that Wyatt's bonding period with his mother was in a night club and business meetings.

"That kid is going to have serious problems," she told Leo.

"What and Patsy's parents trotting him off around the world, having sex in the room where he sleeps at all hours and forgetting when his bedtime is won't effect him" snapped Leo who was worried.

A week later Phoebe and Cole were doing their Friday night duty at the club, because Piper did not believe that the family should be owners in absentia ".

"You know Piper " Cole explained to Reggie. "Won't trust any-one."

"I do " said Reggie rolling his eyes. "Know Piper."

Piper didn't trust Cole and Phoebe either apparently because she made Leo orb her over to the club about 10 pm when he felt she should have been sleeping before Wyatt's two o'clock feed.

Because it was 'early', P3 was only just filling up as Piper well knew, "Look at them all " she demanded of Phoebe waving her hand around.

"So it's a little quiet on numbers" said Phoebe "it's early and they all look like they are having a good time.

"Look at them " said Piper "They're my age. Old."

"Could be worse," said Cole."

"How" said Piper falling for it because she was hormonally overcharged, tired and worried.

"They could all be Leo's age, or mine. Ouch " he said as Phoebe hit him.

"Ha " said Piper " the young twenties are the ones who club, who don't have families to worry about, or spend money on, are all at "hip" flavour of the month places."

They finally had a few choices because of good luck, Piper's flare for resurrecting old ideas and Danny Kial. Danny worked as a relief keyboarder for one of the bands that had a regular gig, he was small, long haired punkish. He finally revealed he had also graduated from the music conservatory and some-how in discussing the different music he mentioned big bands. Piper remembered a very successful 40's night they had had at P3. Danny talked her into letting him lead a regular big band night when he convinced her he could get students to do the band at minimum rates. The whole thing took off and Danny was installed at P3 as the official talent manager They had nights of 'new' bands to encourage the younger clients thanks to Danny's punk contacts and Reggie started heavily promoting P3 as the place to see them before they came became famous after the second band who played got a lucky break less than a month later. The break was nothing to do with P3 but no-one thought it was worth mentioning that. They still had the odd well known groups and sometimes during the early evening and quiet nights, Danny tied his hair back, put on a jacket and played piano, giving the place a new reputation as a piano bar which bought people in before normal club hours. P3 may not have been the 'hippest' place but it was still going and paying the mortgage and wages and booze bills and stretched occasionally to cover damages at the Manor. In fact Piper's only fear about Danny was that the opposition would realise how much of P3's survival was due to him and her only complaint about him was that Danny introduced Reggie to his sister.

Leo came back fussing Piper about running around trying to do to much.

"I'm fine Leo" she said "I had a baby I'm not an invalid."

"I worry this us all to much for you ," Leo said.

"I don't want to lose it Leo." she said "Did you hear what the guys here called me?"

"They called you Piper " Leo said. "Nothing else."

"Yeah" she said "Piper, not somebody's mother, sister, not the keeper of the family, not witch, I'm me here" she said "Piper a person who is.. well a person. Ahead of all these other things. This just gives me a small chance to keep in touch with Piper.

"Some of us are very proud to call you those other things "Leo said a little hurt. And was stopped from saying more when Danny came in to show the flyer he was putting out for next months bands and theme nights. "There's a band called the Fucking Bread Heads." Leo said taking it.

"They figured if the name got banned it would get them some publicity " Danny explained. "Great little band though. They just need a break."

"And being great isn't enough to get a break " Leo asked.

"Not that I'm aware" said Danny "By the way I saw Phoebe the other day on that talk show. Giving advice." he grinned.

"Oh" said Piper and Leo .

"It's a wonder Cole hasn't killed her" Danny said still grinning.

"Well if everyone who wanted to kill Phoebe tried, the jails would be full and places like P3 would be empty " said Piper.

"Well if I had a wife who made me the butt of every cautionary tale she told in public I'd kill her " Danny said.

"Cole thinks its funny," Piper said.

"He must be a saint," said Danny shaking his head.

"No" said Piper "I would never confuse Cole with a saint." 

**…………………………………………………..**


	2. Chapter 2

The Life and Times

Part 1: Magic in the air

Chapter 2

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Cole sat in the living room, watching Melinda and Whosit Patrick playing. Wyatt had been fed, washed and played with for an hour and put to bed and with any luck, a lot of luck would sleep through. He had fed the other two and battled Melinda over everything she was told to eat and managed to stay patient while Whosit Patrick investigated every mouthful of food with his nose and only sighed when Whosit decided fingers and feel were better than spoons. "You're lucky Piper's not home" Cole told his son "we'd both be in trouble."

Phoebe thought Whosit Patrick was sweet when he explored his food. Piper and everybody else did not. It drove Paige crazy and even Leo who was inclined to spoil Whosit rotten about everything else sighed over meal times.

The children were on the floor in front of the carefully screened off fire, playing. If Piper a been home Whosit would have been in bed and Melinda would be getting looks but Piper and Leo were at the club and Phoebe was caught at a late editorial meeting and she hated missing putting the children to bed so Cole left them up. Melinda was making herself happy with some game of orbing and telekineticking farm animals around the flood while Whosit Patrick was building something or trying to. He kept putting bricks in his mouth and then throwing them in the air. Cole frowned a little as he watched his son. Whosit was trying to imitate Melinda flicking the toy animals in the air. He kept waving his little hand at the blocks and when they did not move, he got an expression of intense annoyance and then his face would crumple and then he would try a again. Cole sat on the floor for a while to play building blocks with him and resisted very hard the temptation to let Whosit have any of his power or flick the blocks around for him but he saw the frustration on his son's face and felt every bit of it for him.

Cole was only finally distracted by the sound of orbs. He looked up, a not entirely friendly expression on his face. He expected it to be the girl's whitelighter and the latest one was another in the long list who did not entirely approve of mortal husbands, especially when they fathered non witch male children. Then his expression turned to a sort of half smile as his whitelighter Francesca Rinaldi appeared. She was in her whitelighter robe, with the hood back. Her salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a pony tale. Her face was in its scarred mortal form, the real one it been after, as a girl her beauty was taken from her by disease and ignorance. Cole had long since come to recognise the vanity which made her live her magic eternity in this form and he was smart enough to know that when appeared as who she was, she was showing a trust in him by revealing more than her face.

"You almost look pleased to see me" Francesca commented.

"I thought it was going to be Casper the friendly ghost coming to give Phoebe another lecture about responsibility" Cole said standing up.

"Who?" asked Francesca.

"I never get the right ghost's name, whatever, the latest whitelighter." Cole answered.

"And Phoebe listens to these lectures?" Francesca asked tongue in cheek.

Cole did not bother to answer but he smiled.

Melinda stood up an approached Francesca, all good girl "Mrs Winaldi" she said very properly as she approached "Hello".

"Hello dear" said Francesca " "How are you?".

"I'm very well" Melinda answered head on side, all grown up "I go play now " she added still good girl because she knew her limits with Francesca.

"You're a good girl " told her Francesca kindly.

"Yes I am" agreed Melinda politely before going back to her toys. Francesca because she knew the family, took the time to bend over and gently touch Whosit. "I drink wine," she said over her shoulder to Cole " Red. The good stuff."

"I know" Cole answered getting up and going into the kitchen.

He came back with two glasses and a bottle of red, the good stuff and poured it. Francesca with a slight smile accepted the wine as she watched Whosit lost in concentration pile blocks and Melinda whiz her toys around her head.

"They get to you, you know " Cole explained. "You never realise how they can take over your whole life, how their existence can be your existence."

Francesca smiled "They make you feel you have an existence, an eternity outside magic?" she commented.

Cole nodded almost shyly "You never had any?" he asked.

"Steps " she replied " along time ago " she hesitated "they were dear to me. You're not supposed to care about step children are you? Supposed to be the wicked stepmother. They were dear to me" she said sipping wine. "It's a myth they have to be yours to..care " she said "You just have to have an…investment in them."

"I know" Cole answered glancing at Melinda.

Cole sat on the chair opposite where he could see Francesca and the children.

"You're alone" Francesca stated.

"Piper and Leo at P3 supporting the family" Cole answer "Paige is at work, Phoebe was at a meeting" he said caressing her name "she'll be home soon. Just me babysitting."

"Such along way from the demon Belthezor" Francesca commented.

"Sadly Belthezor is never far enough away from me to make me sure I can forget his existence" Cole answered. "He haunts me," he added.

"Yes well ghosts do that " said Francesca "and we all have them. Not just reserved for demons who found a different path." She added sipping wine. " But it is one of their penances."

Cole was quiet for a minute. Finally he said, "You sound dispirited".

"Oh terminal problem with the never ending a battle " replied Francesca "enjoy your small family life Cole " she said "Take my advice. Treasure each moment every word."

"I do," he said.

"I know" she answered. Then matter-of-factly Francesca asked "You dealt with the African problem satisfactorily?"

"I dealt with the African problem to the best of my ability," Cole answered "But no I did not deal with it satisfactorily. Africa seems to be Africa, whether the problem is magic or mortal, Africa seems to be beyond solution." He stopped looked down and then looked up at Francesca. "I..I don't have the wisdom to solve the problems of Africa, justice for one creature, magic or mortal is damnation for another. Africa" he said. "I have no idea how any-one could have the wisdom to solve it, mortal or magic."

"That's a good start" said Francesca. "Didn't some-one say Africa is a paradox."

Cole laughed "I would bet a great deal on it. Leo can tell you who" he added not quite nicely.

"Be kind to Leo" Francesca said severely "His wisdom grows."

"So does the cost of buying books," Cole muttered.

Francesca looked down her nose at Cole and then softened as he grinned. "Africa was the cradle of the realm," she said "To much conflict, to much history, to much passion. To much scope for demons to find lost souls, to much opportunity for good to call to arms. Africa." she said severely.

"Perhaps next time I get a call for Africa I should just get you to go over there, glare at them and tell them all to behave." Cole suggested with a half smile.

"Don't be cheeky " Francesca said not quite as severely as she meant to and laughed, the golden laugh that Cole thought like others before him, very beautiful.

Cole joined Francesca's laughter and then stopped as Phoebe appeared at the door. Just seeing her unexpectedly, caused his face to flash with the smile Phoebe loved, the one he saved for her alone. "Hi baby" he breathed.

"Hi Baby " she breathed, eyes big and brown and soft with an expression just for him, an expression that did very good things for Cole's ego among other things and made Piper complain of feeling ill. Unlike Piper who seemed to get thinner after child birth, Phoebe was plumper. It suited her although she was forever asking Cole "Will you still love me if I'm fat?"

He had tried answering, " I'll love no matter what you look like." Or "You look perfect to me " and then when those answers caused her not to speak to him for a day, he tried practically saying, "If putting on weight worries you lay off the chocolate." Which meant she didn't speak to him for three days although she was not angry enough with him to refuse sex. After that when she asked the question, Cole simply said yes, which annoyed the hell out of Phoebe but she could not find a way to turn it into an argument.

Francesca smiled at the wife, girl/woman, witch and future heroine of legend and myth when the songs of the demon who walked away from evil for her were sung, the girl who Cole Turner the demon guardian Belthezor loved. She thought Phoebe had never looked so naturally beautiful. Her hair was longer than ever and the dark was streaked with about 4 shades each of red and blond. When she had it done last week she asked Cole what he thought of the hairdo. "Lovely " he said and meant it. "How much did it cost?" because he had learnt a few things since he and Phoebe married.

"Nothing" said Phoebe " from a sponsor".

"It looks absolutely gorgeous," breathed Cole.

It also was permed into loose curls that she had clipped back by a large emerald clip that caught the light. She had light makeup and wore a long dark blue chiffon skirt with a somewhat startling not quite matching the clip sweater with flowers over the boobs. Phoebe over thirty and a long way from the girl who had curiously opened an old book that her grams had left in a wooden chest 8 years earlier looked like a woman who knew love, who could love, who was loved. Phoebe looked beautiful.

The somewhat doe eyed softness Phoebe reserved for her husband, how Phoebe loved that word, fell away a little as she saw Francesca ensconced on the couch drinking wine and laughing and joking comfortably with Cole. The Phoebe who understood magic and was intensely proud and protective of the long road Cole had walked to become the being she loved and adored understood that because of what he was, there were parts of his life she could not, must not share. But the Phoebe who would always be Phoebe could not quite be so understanding when she was confronted by the knowledge that some-one else could share those things with him.

"Hi Francesca, great to see you" Phoebe smiled and meant it. Because she really loved Francesca and owed her and felt guilty as hell when the little green monsters attacked without warning.

"Good evening Phoebe" Francesca said with just enough of a smile to make Phoebe certain she knew all about Phoebe's little green monsters, and Phoebe shuddered with guilt. Phoebe walked behind the sofa and caught the back of Cole's head to turn his mouth to hers in what was supposed to be a brush of the lips but went on longer than was probably necessary for a couple who had been together on and off for nearly five years. Francesca obviously thought so.

Phoebe caught Francesca's amusement, swallowed and left Cole and planted herself on the floor pulling Whosit Patrick onto her lap and catching him in a quick precious cuddle he because he was hers. Then planted a big kiss on his face, taking in the clean milky baby smell. Phoebe sighed cuddling her son, Cole's son to her. Melinda obviously thought that cuddle went on to long, she planted herself in front of Phoebe little hands on hips, reminding Cole of her mother.

"I envy you that" Francesca told her and Phoebe caught her breath. She pulled Melinda beside her and caught her while bouncing. Whosit.

"Bubby is asleep" Cole said using he nicknamed for Wyatt that Leo started and Piper hated.

Phoebe nodded "Good " she said "Why " she said to Francesca. "Why do you envy me?"

"Motherhood" Francesca "Its such primeval emotion. So basic, so much a core of the soul." Francesca smiled a little uncomfortable, as Cole glance at her and then caught Phoebe's eyes.

"You never had any kids," Phoebe asked.

"Steps" Francesca said ending the conversation primly.

"Why did you come?" Cole asked Francesca curiously when the silence became a little long "not just to talk about Africa."

"I" said Francesca and stopped as Paige called hello from the kitchen.

"Here" called Phoebe letting Melinda go when she decided she was bored just being loved and wanted some entertainment. Phoebe picked up 3 of Whosit Patrick's blocks and Melinda invented her own game of juggling with them in the air while Whosit happily snuggle up to mom.

Paige came in dressed in a terribly sober dark business suit with a very short skirt. She had rescued the suit on one of her and Phoebe's trips to preloved clothing shops. It was known in the family as the screw-you suit and its appearance always announced the start of another battle with the Powers That Be that oversaw the local community employment service, where Paige worked. The death and elevation to whitelighter, as yet unseen by the Charmed Ones, of Paige's boyfriend and employer Mark at the hands of demon whose name was not often mentioned in the Manor, left a hole in Paige's life that refused to be filled, despite best efforts of family, both birth and adopted, and friends and Paige herself.

She tried. Paige had taken over his job at the community services employment centre and learned among other things to respect Mark's memory. Not just because she loved him but because she discovered in doing the work he had done, he was a gifted and determined and talented man who knew how to fight and was prepared to sacrifice a great deal to help those he believed needed help. Paige was finding Mark's shoes very big one to fill. After all the sighing about Mark being so much older than her, fourteen years, the irony that one of the Powers that be chief weapons was to belittle her youth in the job she had taken on, was not lost., The screw you suit was a means of counteracting that. It was noted in the family that it usually worked.

"Hi love " said Phoebe " you won " she said a statement not a question.

"Powers That Be suck " said Paige in an all purpose statement "Francesca, hi" she added with a smile and sat on the floor beside Phoebe to giving Melinda a hug and leaning over and stroke Whosit's face.

"I live her here" said Cole .

"I know," said Paige an stuck out her tongue. "Good evening Cole. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you for asking," he replied sucking his lips.

"I am glad" replied Paige with the same expression on her face while Phoebe and Francesca raised their eyes. "Bubby asleep."

Francesca sighed. She was used ti the kids came first rule in the manor. She even respected it quietly.

Paige grinning finally asked Francesca "Are you here because Cole has been a bad boy?" she smirked.

"No dear I came to tell him about some magic." Francesca explained.

"Got attacked by a warlock today " Paige said. " Stupid fool should have known better. Orbed its own athame back at it."

"Hell me too " said Phoebe "Kicked it into a fence and used the all purpose warlock be gone spell.Stupid warlock."

The phone rang and Paige somewhat lazily called phone and orbed it into her hand .

"What Piper " she said into it. "You too, at the club just then. So did Phoebe and me. No mine looked like a has-been boxer." She handed the phone to Phoebe. "Piper wants to know what your warlock looked like."

"Kinda tubby" Phoebe said "with little piggy eyes. You got the good looking one" she said to Piper. "Guess it wasn't a cat then. Yes Piper Whosit's asleep and Melinda is nearly" she said not lying. "All right" she said conceding" I'll get them to bed in a minute.

"Warlock and cat" said Paige.

"A Cat turned into warlock once " explained Phoebe " we had to vanquish it 9 times.

"We ought to get a cat," said Paige.

"No we shouldn't" snapped Phoebe" "why are you here Francesca?" she asked.

"Well dear " Francesca started to say.

"Warlocks aren't any fun, not like demons." Paige said "Not that I enjoy killing" she added hastily for Cole's benefit as she saw a certain expression on his face "Its just they don't even provide any challenge, just nasty and poof and they're gone. At least your bitch of mother was a worthwhile challenge. At least demons make the battle, well, even."

"Yeah " said Phoebe "Demons are, well, they make you feel like.." she hesitated at the sound of shimmer. "Demon " she screamed as she jumped to her feet holding Whosit and found herself staring at a dark, satanic figure wearing a long black coat .

"Demon" yelled Paige throwing Melinda behind her.

"Demon " yelled Phoebe jumping beside Paige and noticing Cole had not moved. "Cole!!" she screamed. "look after the kids."

"Guardian" said Cole .

"Cole, demon in the house " yelled Phoebe.

"Phoebe Guardian " Cole yelled back at her as he stood up. "Friend Proctor " he said. "well met. I think."

"Friend Belthezor " answered Proctor, ignoring the witches. He had seen that reaction in Good when he appeared many times.

"Guardian" said Paige flushing.

"Francesca " Proctor said "a pleasure " he murmured in a dark dry voice as he moved over her to shake her hand.

"For you," Francesca agreed remaining seated and extending her hand with an expression on her face that made Cole wonder if she wished she was wearing rubber gloves.

"As always" Proctor answered, not missing the expression.

"Guardian" said Phoebe looking a little embarrassed.

"I don't believe you have met my wife "Cole said still a little fragile and emotional with the word.

"Not officially. I did see her at your wedding ," Proctor replied "Mistress Belthezor " he acknowledged Phoebe.

"And her sister Paige " Cole said trying to swallow the laugh as he saw Phoebe's embarrassment.

"Young Mistress" said Proctor acknowledging. Paige "You have wine " he said looking at Francesca's glass.

"I'll get you some" Cole said choking a little, as Francesca's expression was highly reminiscent of some-one sucking lemons.

Phoebe sat on Cole's chair after picking up a somewhat disgruntled Whosit Patrick who did not appreciate being woken once he had fallen asleep curled up against mom. Melinda, now wide awake walk up to Proctor and stood head thrown back to see all of his tall frame. " Demon Guy Patsy " she said to her cousin.

"Melinda" said Paige horrified and pulling her away.

"Guardian young mistress " said Proctor dryly.

Wewah " said Whosit Patrick annoyed they were disturbing his sleep.

"Why are you here Proctor?" Francesca asked snippily as the guardian sat on a chair opposite her without asking or being invited and Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other.

Paige sat on the sofa and Melinda planted her self firmly on her aunt's knee.

"I spoke to my friend Therold today and felt as a courtesy to pass his words to my brother Belthezor" Proctor answered even drier than before.

"I have spoken to Therold," Francesca replied " I was about to tell..Cole."

"Then my visit was sadly unnecessary." smiled Proctor satanically and Phoebe would have almost sworn he was laughing behind the sneer.

"Proctor" Francesca told him prissily. "You do this often. Precede my messages. Don't you trust me to advise my charges?"

"Madam Whitelighter I trust you implicitly " Proctor answered at his most satanic, while Phoebe exchanged glances with Paige " But as you did not seek me out to me to advise..me, I assumed, wrongly, that you had chosen on this occasion to withhold your advice," he challenged.

Phoebe held her breath then somewhat to her disappointment Francesca declined the challenge.

"Touché Proctor " she said raising her empty glass to him.

"Tell me what?" said Cole whose demonic hearing had picked up the conversation when he was in the kitchen. He glanced at Phoebe and then Paige who pointedly looked away. He had a glass of mineral water, two glasses and a bottle of wine. He put the mineral water down in front of Paige without asking and she smiled and offered the glass to Proctor who indicted he wanted it filled to the top. Cole offered the other glass to Phoebe and after refilling Francesca's glass smiled wryly as he realise there was barely enough left for him.

"Tell Cole what?" asked Phoebe as Cole sat on the arm chair beside her, so her could touch her hair and stroke his sleeping son.

"Tell him what?" said Paige.

Francesca glanced at Proctor who raised his satanic eyebrows "There will be an eclipse next week, for a coupe of weeks young mistress" Proctor said " At least this is the wisdom of my friend Therold I have no wisdom in such matters."

"What is your wisdom?" Paige asked genuinely interested.

"I have little wisdom " Proctor answered with a smile that was almost not satanic. "I am a watcher. I see what I need to see. I do not always understand everything I see."

"You see far more than you need to see" said Francesca severely. " And explain far less than you understand."

"I explain what is necessary when I do understand it" Proctor answered calmly as Francesca pursed her lips and Cole and Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"What do you see that you don't understand?" Paige asked.

Cole was about to tell her not to ask when Proctor answered "Many things " Proctor answered " Such as the less than innocent and kind acts of mortals who do not have the excuse of being born to a demonic and evil heritage."

Cole glanced at Francesca who shrugged and Cole wondered if Proctor came with the intention of answering such questions.

"A two week eclipse" said Phoebe "People will go wild. They'll think it will be the end of the world."

"They will neither know nor understand Mistress Belthezor " Proctor answered. "Only magic beings are effected ."

"Its an eclipse of the realms. The Magic Realms " Francesca explained. "According to Therold they occur for 14 and the odd half cycles of the earth realm.

"Exactly 10 of the magic realms" clarified Proctor.

"Every " said Francesca, "every 503 years and 4 months".

"Every 410 cycles of the magic realms exactly " clarified Proctor .

"That is correct" said Francesca pushing .

"You wine is tolerable Belthezor " said Proctor commented, declining the challenge and holding out his glass.

"What happens in these cycle?" Phoebe asked as Cole went to the kitchen.

"The realms cross each other " Francesca said "and the spirit winds which separate the realms also merge, and frequently time and magic" she said " I have lived through two such eclipse. They were" she said searching for a word "enlightening."

"I've never heard of the an eclipse of the realms" Cole remarked as he returned with another wine bottle "what happens?"

"Everything and nothing" said "Proctor " it seems they define the rule of a source of all evil." And Cole stared at him "The old source " said Proctor. "Came to power just before the last eclipse. And Tempus has come to power just before this one."

"The one before came just before the first eclipse I lived through." Francesca said.

"From my observations" Proctor informed Cole " I believe one of the visions each new source sees is their own demise."

"So the source spends their whole reign knowing their end is determined" said Francesca not completely unhappy with this.

"It would appear so" Proctor shared her bemusement.

"So the prophecy about the Charmed Ones defeating the Source" Phoebe said.

"Came from the Source's own vision of a future that was already written." Proctor agreed, "so my friend Therold tells me. I do not have this wisdom."

"So Tempus will see a vision of his passing and know who his " Paige said.

"Nemesis will be, yes" said Francesca "and plot and destroy and not be able to change it."

"That would be..hell " said Phoebe "I think you are well out of the Source business Baby," Phoebe told Cole.

"I know" said Cole smiled at her "So it is possible see the future?" Cole asked and his voice was very quiet.

Francesca recognised the quiet tone "In the future you seem to meet yourself alone. Perhaps because there is so little certainty, that meeting other magical creatures futures is unlikely but I suppose it is not impossible. Only that which is written already can be seen" she said gently "and very little is written."

"The usual experience is other magic creatures past and present." Proctor said slowly.

"There is no need to fear the future " Francesca said as Proctor nodded in agreement "I saw things from my future last time and I recognised them when they happened. But it was a little like reading the last page of a book, it was out of context, it was always a surprise what happens and why its does even when you have some idea. Nothing to fear." She said pointedly.

"What about your own past and present?" Phoebe asked .

"You may very well experience it" Francesca answered " but as nothing changes it would be very hard to tell if you were just remembering or not. I suppose if you find yourself remembering in detail, certain things in the next two weeks, it is possible you are reliving them."

"Is it dangerous?" Paige asked.

Frances glanced at Proctor "Its not dangerous " she said "But magic creatures can find themselves in other plains and realms and times living other creatures lives. For a short while."

"What all creatures?" Paige asked.

" You won't turn evil. Unless you are already" Francesca "Its seems we exchange or cross lives with of creatures of our own power or emotions because most of us find our power in our emotions."

"You change nothing "Procter answered, "at least according to the wisdom of my friend Therold. I have no wisdom in such matters" he said modestly.

If Cole had not been concerned about both his future and past, he may have noticed a very unworthy smirk cross Francesca's face. Phoebe did not miss it.

"It may seem you are living another life making a choice but in truth," Francesca said. "You are a shadow a mirage and the choices, decisions are made by the other creature. You just experience the feelings and emotion."

"It is not without its amusing side" Proctor said.

"Really " said Francesca snippily.

"I recall Pietro " Proctor commented in a dry voice.

Francesca suddenly laughted the golden laugh that Cole knew well "That made it all worth while" Francesca said raising her glass to Proctor whose smile was only slightly satanic for a second.

"Who is Pietro?" Paige asked.

"Was Pietro dear" answered Francesca and laughed again, as did Proctor "a retriever dear" she said .

"Retriever?" said Phoebe "I never heard of them."

"I have" said Cole grimly.

"Nasty creatures" said Francesca. "Necessary to the side of good. They retrieve stolen powers of good from warlocks when they are vanquished. But even for a retriever Pietro was particularly arrogant and ..."

"Lacking amiability" said Proctor.

"He was a right little bastard " said Francesca, while Phoebe and Paige stared in shock when she swore. Francesca smiled school marm "Pietro like many before and since, confused the necessity of his role with his own importance. Retrievers have no powers and cannot use those they retrieve."

"Warlocks hate them of course " said Proctor. "Demons regard them as scavengers. Nevertheless Pietro somehow concluded he would be better respected by evil, and converted to their cause at the time of the last eclipse" Proctor glanced at Francesca whose eyes started to tinkle. "He was exchanged in the eclipse with an evil creature of equal power and emotion" Proctor said the satanic sneer at odds with the amused light of his dark eyes.

"A sludge:" said Francesca and she and Proctor started to laugh at the memory.

"To the great amusement of both demons and the powers of good " said Proctor "Warlocks were less than..happy to discover, their bane was a creature who had the same power as a sludge."

"Was he splat " Paige asked.

"No dear" answered Francesca" But it convinced him that his interests were better served with the side of good."

"It gave me.. faith in the balance of the great plan" Proctor remarked with a satanic smile that caused Francesca to glance at him.

Both Phoebe and Paige laughed but Cole was looking grim. "These creatures who exchange with you. Do they remember. " he asked " the things in your life."

"I did" said Proctor.

"They could know things, you did not.. you prefer were not known?" Cole asked .

"Yes " said Proctor. "We either trust their discretion," he said " or recognise their power over us." He stood up "Francesca as always, a pleasure" he said. "Mistress Belthezor, I am gratified to finally meet you." he bowed to Phoebe whose eyes softened. "Young mistress" he said politely to a Paige "an honour."

"Thank you " said Paige taking a deep breath.

"Belthezor your wine is tolerable", Proctor told Cole politely then stopped and thought "You need to discuss port with Arturo" he suggested. "Be well" he said and shimmered.

"Arrogant..." sighed Francesca.

"From what Piper says" Paige said contemplatively " Proctor is much more..likable than Durand."

"That my dear " said Francesca very school marm "is not a glowing recommendation."

Whosit Patrick was sound asleep in Phoebe's lap and Melinda doing her best to stay awake as she cuddled up to Auntie Paige was slowly losing the battle.

"Those two should be in bed" Paige said "Piper will have a fit if she finds out they were up at this time."

"Yes" said Phoebe standing up carefully so as not to wake Whosit.

"Want Chinese take away " Paige asked "I'll order while you put them to bed."

"Do you think we should be ordering takeaway so much when we supposed to be broke?" Cole asked hoisting Melinda up to his shoulder.

"You want to cook?" demanded Paige.

"Black pepper chicken for me" said Cole.

"Would you like to join us?" Paige asked Francesca.

"Thank you but no dear " Francesca answered with barely smile. "I like my Chinese food to taste like it came from China not San Francisco." She stood up and wished a pleasant and amused goodnight before orbing.

Phoebe looked at the empty wine bottles "Damned lucky we get the good stuff discount or entertaining higher powers would send us broke." She giggled.

"Broker " sighed Paige.

As Cole followed Phoebe upstairs with Melinda all but asleep on his shoulder, he said "Do you really think it is any of Piper's business what time we put our son to bed?"

"Gee Baby, do you want to tell her it isn't?" Phoebe asked him sucking on her lip.

"God no " said Cole genuinely scared.

.................................................................. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Life and Times

Part 1: Magic in the air

Chapter 3

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Cole and Phoebe finally got to bed much to late for people who were working very long hours, caring for children and had no magic emergencies. After Francesca left they ate Chinese takeaway around the kitchen table, listening to Paige's tale of woe about her long day vanquishing the Powers That Be of the community service. Paige and Phoebe discussed a little about the possibilities of the coming eclipse and Cole was silent.

"Aren't you a little interested to find out how the other magic half lives," Paige asked him.

"No" he said bluntly.

"I told Leo I would put a magic zapper on the house so Piper can get some sleep" Cole warned Paige and Phoebe. "Don't want a repeat of warlock attacks tonight. "

"You sure you can't find away to do it so we can use magic."

"We've discussed it before" Cole answered because he was sick of discussing it "You it put in on to stop certain types of creatures or all magic. Do you know how many type of evil creatures there are. And if you use it generally, whitelighters are sooner or later going to ask why they can't get through. Or even recognise the reason as demonic power."

"Who gives a damn about whitelighters" muttered Paige as she started to yawn and Phoebe started to copy.

"Put the zapper on" Phoebe ordered "I don't feel like fighting evil this late. There is time and place for magic."

"All right for you " Paige said to Cole before she staggered upstairs " you don't need sleep."

"Only if I don't live mortal" Cole replied in the mock patient voice he used when one of the witches accused him of using magic for his personal gain or well being.

"Are you ever going to explain exactly what you are, what your powers are?" Paige asked.

"No" said Cole .

"Nite " said Paige who didn't care.

Phoebe and Cole checked on the children. Wyatt in the nursery corner of his parent's room was sound asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

"Looking hopeful he'll sleep through," said Phoebe.

Melinda was also asleep, cute in pink pyjamas and snuggling up to her favourite soft rabbit toy and Whosit sleeping on his tummy because regardless of everything the books said he always twisted that way, was making whimpering noises.

"Contrary like his mother" said Cole but his voice was soft. Cole touched his chin "Do I have to shave?" he asked as Phoebe turned the bed down.

"Bed or shower?" she asked.

"Shower" he said .

"Don't bother shaving" Phoebe shook her head and pulled him down to her to kiss, long and slow. And then more passionate, finally making their way into the small ensuite off their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing which Phoebe would not complain about until the morning.

They shared the shower and had sex under the running water Cole leaning Phoebe against the tiles while he held her with her legs wrapped around him.

"Don't let me go" Phoebe giggled.

"You know I won't," he muttered lifting her so he could bury his face in her breasts.

"I do know that " she whispered and then whimpered with pleasure as he caught her nipple in his teeth.

Cole finally left her, reluctantly to dry her hair and checked Wyatt who was still asleep. "Looks like Bubby will sleep through. If I was on my own he'd be awake. You're lucky," he told Phoebe as she collapsed into the bed.

"I know," she said.

Phoebe sighed as she remembered a time when she was apprehensive of the safety of being with Cole. Like many girls who slept around she had been frightened of any long time familiarity, of him finding out that she was not the world's greatest lover, that she was not always able to get orgasms, that sex was something she used to buy affection. That he might even tire of her or get bored with her.

She had miscalculated on how much he loved her and wanted her. That after all they had been through together, having her was enough for him, a miracle for him. They fell into some routines, the idea of which once frightened her and she now treasured, routines that made her feel safe and sure she was loved and wanted. Phoebe knew she was lucky, that she had a lover who understood her so well, who loved her to care enough to always make her feel loved.

Cole lay down and pulled her against him. She yawned, tired and happy " One thing I was scared about when we got married, hasn't happened," Phoebe sighed sleepily.

"What " he said making sure she was laying so he could rub his thumb on the back of her neck.

"I thought we might start choosing sleep over sex:" she said falling asleep.

"Not likely " Cole told her wondering if she heard him.

Cole did not sleep. He heard Leo and Piper come in and got up to tell them Wyatt had not been fed. Piper looking tired and a little pale came out of Melinda's room, just as they heard Wyatt apparently sensing mom was home started to whimper.

"Its okay " Piper told him but looking very tired, "better for me if I feed him" she said. Cole said good night and went back to bed, shutting he door so he could block the sounds of Leo and Piper sharing a life together.

There was silence in the manor Phoebe was asleep snuggled up against Cole. He could feel her hair against his chin as he half listened in the dark for sounds of breathing as his family slept around him.

Visions and memories flooded Cole as he thought oft the path that had led him to this place and time. He had memories of the first time he had seen Phoebe, her eyes lit up and glinting, God was it five years ago, he remembered moments of pain, the surging feeling of the times evil had overwhelmed him. Looking at Phoebe sleep, he remembered every touch, every kiss. He thought of sisters and bickering and moments of fear and moments of trust. He saw Piper at her wedding and with her daughter in her arms and he remembered Paige when she came to the family and the distrust and fear and the slow developing caring. He thought of the times slipping away for a beer and shared silences with Leo.

Cole lay awake for a long time. Some hours later, he moved a little and disturbed Phoebe who turned and lay on her back, then back on her side. She put her hand out to gently guide Cole to face her.

She knew him well "Lying awake storing memories?" she whispered.

He did not pretend, "Yeah" he said.

"Well" she whispered, "make sure you remember that you are not just loved by me but earned yourself a family" she sighed "for being who you are. Nothing that ever happens can take that from you."

"Arturo says love isn't a memory, it's a living being that walks with you wherever you go, whatever you become" he said.

"Arturo knows a few things" sighed Phoebe falling asleep again.

Both Phoebe and Cole were up early to go to work. Neither were particularly happy as they shuffled around each other in the minute bathroom. Phoebe was not happy because she was not a morning person and she hated working early and Cole was not happy because he had to go to work at all.

After showering and half dressing still grumpy Phoebe woke Whosit Patrick to change and dress him. Whosit Patrick, his mother's son was also grumpy because he was not a morning person either.

Phoebe had barely dressed Whosit, and Cole was only just pulling a shirt on when their door opened and Melinda in pink pyjamas came flying in bouncing and happy. She flung her arms around each for a kiss, Cole first, Phoebe noticed, then she nearly squeezed the life out of Whosit giving him a hug, giggling loudly.

"Shhh " said Phoebe "Melinda, you'll wake mommy. I'll get her dressed " she said to Cole "Can you start breakfast? Damn " she said loudly as she caught a nail on the edge of Whosit's cot and broke it."

"Shh. Auntie Phoebe. Wake mommy " said Melinda seriously.

Cole nodded to Phoebe and grinned as she raised her eyes. Melinda skipped over to her room ahead of Phoebe.

Cole went downstairs and put on coffee, started to warm milk and set out sugar fruit loops cereal for the children, because they did not have time to fight with Melinda over healthy cereal or wait for Whosit to examine every mouthful of it. Both ate the sugar foods quickly.

Phoebe, wrapped in a kimino brought the kids down. She glared at the fruit loops. "Marly will kill you when they're on sugar hype all morning " she said but didn't put them away.

"Marly's problem " said Cole grimly, trying to encourage Whosit to eat and not get covered in milk. With finances so tight, paying Marly the witch babysitter had become a subject of discussion, as to whether they could afford a babysitter at all and how much they owed her for her loyalty. When she found out how tight things were, Marly who felt she was still indebted to the Charmed Ones for saving her from evil, offered to do it without payment. As Marly's finances were worse than their's, Phoebe insisted she earned enough to pay Marly, and then regretfully forced herself not to walk into shoe shops, and sighing unhappily bought generic products in the supermarket.

Phoebe did stop the house cleaning service and made Cole, who did not give a damn about personal gain, one way or the other, understand how to clean a house properly so he could flick his fingers and get the house up to Piper's standards. When Piper commented on how the house got so clean, Paige and Phoebe claimed they did it, so as not to upset her about personal gain. As Piper was convinced Cole could never learn how to clean a house properly, to Phoebe and Paige's delight she believed them.

Phoebe warmed some muffins in the microwave and sat down "Chocolate okay " she asked Cole.

"For breakfast " he sighed.

Phoebe ignored him as she had started to warm the muffins before she asked him "I get the bonus for the TV appearances this week " she said "I'm only going to put half of it in the school fund. I really need the overnight trips away. Us time. If we only stay in two star places and take the kids food with us, we can get a trip a month for six months on it."

Whosit Patrick was barely 2 months old when Phoebe and Cole started wandering off to beaches and the odd little hotels they liked in Europe. Piper had been horrified when they said they were going off with him.

"You can't just hike him around the world liked he was spare luggage," she said."

"We can't go without him " Phoebe said logically "I'm breastfeeding and besides I couldn't bear to leave him."

"Its not good for a baby to be hiked all around the world " Piper insisted.

"Its not like he's flying " Phoebe said "12 hours in a plane or anything."

"You don't leave Whosit alone with strangers?" Piper asked concerned.

Cole and Phoebe were horrified. " Of course not. We just go to restaurants hotels and places that were baby friendly. Its amazing how many baby friendly places there are in the world if you know where to look " Phoebe explained. "It's possible to have a life and baby you know." she told Piper.

Piper at the time 5 months pregnant, was having a hard time of it and she gave up arguing. So Whosit saw the Swiss Alps, Hawaii, numerous small European villages, Vienna, Venice, Fiji Tahiti and the Cayman Islands before he was 7 months old.

Whosit Patrick apparently did not find the experience of being absorbed through daddy's shimmering on the spirit winds anything to get upset about. He snuggled into standard baby carrier to sleep, got excessively used to baths in odd shaped hotel basins and didn't seem to notice that the days had different daylight patterns.

In recent months the baby friendly places had needed to include toddler friendly places. Piper took a long time to convalesce after Wyatt was born. Melinda had a very hard time of it with Piper being weak and Wyatt a grumpy baby which may have been related. At first Cole and Phoebe stayed at the manor to look after her then finally somewhat tremulously Cole and Phoebe suggested since they were hiking around with Whosit Patrick one more child was no big deal. The first few trips were really just day trips with a car. Melinda suddenly found herself out and about away from San Francisco and then there was no stopping her. If she got the idea that Cole and Phoebe were getting ready to take Whosit Patrick out she was going, so with some fear and trepidation, Piper and Leo agreed to let Melinda go on a trip to a small pension and safe child beach on a Greek island.

Melinda in a country here children's presence was natural and where she was spoilt by every person in the pension and out door cafes, flattered for being sweet and given extra special treats and told she was a good girl for helping Aunt Phoebe look after Whosit was not going to be left behind again.

Piper always sent them off with lists of instructions about sunscreen, shade and beach clothing for both children and protected by mom's orders to Phoebe and Cole to never let either child out of their sight Melinda started visiting beaches of the world.

"As if we would let her out of sight" said Phoebe indignantly and only regretted that Melinda's mother was not getting the chance to watch the little girl play in the sand and water and as Whosit Patrick got big enough to play sand castles with him.

Both Melinda and Whosit Patrick got views of the world the other children in their play group would never understand. Melinda found the view of the world sitting on Cole's shoulders was the view she most enjoyed whole Whosit Patrick preferred the one from a a baby carrier snuggling up to Phoebe where he could confidently sleep or look as the mood took him. Phoebe also started writing long advice columns about sharing life experiences with children which were not always appreciated by mothers who did not have magic to help them or overtired sisters.

"Nothing will be really new to them " Paige said told them when she saw the children dressed up in travelling clothes.

"Nothing will be strange to them" Cole said.

"Are you planning on taking Bubby too?" Leo asked defeated.

"Why not?" said Cole ad Piper tired and feeling the strain of working and running P3 shook her head.

**………………………….**

"So" said Phoebe "You don't think I'm being a real bitch keeping some money back for us time"

"No" Cole said dryly. "Lucky I can contribute by shimmering."

Phoebe came over to touch his face and kiss him. "We're married, we're family, what's mine is yours." He looked at her and she sighed " you really don't..hate living off your wife's earnings do you?" She asked concerned, because she had never forgotten how he had hated it when he was made so dependent on her after she stripped Belthezor's powers and left him, she thought, mortal.

He shook his head and kissed Phoebe while Melinda watched with interest "I don't mind in the least living of my wife" Cole grinned "What I object to is having to work so damned hard and still live off you. I better go " he said. "I have to finish drafting old Kobe's 15th will change before I go to court." He very reluctantly stood up and nearly cannoned into Marly who had slipped through the back door and was glaring at the fruit loops.

"That's not good " she said.

"Cole gave them to the kids" Phoebe said ignoring Cole's snort and then, getting up, followed him upstairs.

After Leo yelled at him to remove the magic zapper because he could not orb, Cole took himself off to the offices he still thought of as new even though he had been using them since just before Wyatt was born. When he had first started working for himself, taking on small insurance cases and drawing up contracts and wills and leases, he had worked from home, happily hiding in a corner of the conservatory and spending more time with the children than being a lawyer. This had not pleased Leo or Piper or Paige, although Phoebe was just happy he was working at all. He actually was making some money so he was very happy with himself, but the rest of the family got very edgy when he took on a bottom of the market court case for a family with well known criminal connections and many of his interviews with them took place at the manor.

Piper had also brought him a major client , to his great annoyance. P3 often dealt with a liquor importer called Talbet for some of the more exotic items Piper needed for the club. He had in passing, as an excuse for a non-delivery said he was having legal import problems. The nature of his business meant he was subject to unlawful elements showing an interest which caused big problems with customs at times. Piper, desperate for the order, had told Talbot her brother-in-law was good at dealing with that stuff. Real arsehole tough guy lawyer, she told Talbot because she needed his imports. After three weeks of frustration, Talbet had approached Cole. It took Cole about another two weeks to sort out his problems and save him a great deal of money. Talbet was effusive in his gratitude and had gone out of his way to recommend Cole to other people.

Which was when with another baby on the way the whole family told Cole he was not working out of the house any more. He moaned and put off finding anywhere, when Piper on a visit to the paediatrician, which was only 10 minutes away in a small shopping centre in the old suburbs, noticed a small 2 room office which shared reception and other services, for rent in the building.

Paige and Piper were delighted.

"There's even room to baby-sit the kids if you have to," Piper told Cole.

He was furious. And complained bitterly about working only to pay rent and that he did not see any point sitting alone in an office located ten minutes away just to write contracts and wills when he could just as easily do it in the conservatory.

"You don't understand " Cole told Piper.

"I understand you don't like being lawyer," Piper said.

"I've got all eternity to be a lawyer" Cole complained bitterly. "I want to stay home and be with my kids, our kids. You get your whole life with them but this is the only time I get to store an eternity of memories for my family, to live with all the time I don't have a family " he said pathetically.

"Serves you right for being good at lawyering " Piper told Cole unsympathetically knowing getting to the eternity thing with Cole was can of worms she did not want to open.

Paige and Piper and Leo ignored his complaints. Phoebe listened sympathetically, agreed it was ridiculous but managed to stop short of telling him not to do it.

As Cole with total ill grace moved into the offices, Paige called him and said she had solved his problem about working alone in the office. For half a second he thought he was going to get out of moving when Paige told him she had found the perfect clerk for him. Cole was furious which was rather unfortunate because the man Paige was suggesting was sitting opposite her at the time and was very uncomfortable. Eduardo Degas was 58 years old. Until 2 years earlier he had worked for an insurance company in their claims department when he was restructured out of a job, or shoved as he described it and had not been able to find another.

At first it did not promise to be a happy relationship. Cole interviewed Eduardo in the middle of moving into the office and he only had to touch the man's aura to know everything he needed to know and as he did respect Paige's recommendation he was not worried about whether Eduardo could do the job. The interview was something of a farce as Cole did not even pretend to do it formally. Mostly he sulked until Eduardo with some dignity got up to leave and made a comment that he deserved more respect, than to be put through an interview where there was no real job. Cole repented a little, and thought it was lucky Francesca was not around or she would kill him for the way he was behaving.

"There is a job " he conceded and Eduardo who having found himself reluctantly installed in the office was about a week later prepared to walk over hot coals for Cole. Cole asked for advice about an insurance complaint for a witch client, by co-incidence the company that had let Eduardo go. Cole unhesitatingly accepted the advice then thoroughly enjoyed himself screwing the hell out of the insurance company.

Eduardo acknowledged his pleasure at watching the proceedings and helping some-one who needed help. "Not for vengeance you understand. Justice" he said.

"Yeah and it was fun too" said Cole.

So Eduardo worked in the office and mostly just opened his eyes and shook his head at the assorted family members and in laws who wandered through the door to harangue, complain, demand Cole's help, drape themselves over the top of him (in Phoebe's case) or drag him out for a beer at very peculiar hours, usually Leo after a session of 'guiding' Durand. He also got used to a variety of unsavoury, somewhat deadbeat clients, little old ladies changing wills, business people such as Talbot whose connections were sometimes a little shady and the odd scatty, vague or very intense female.

The witch fraternity in San Francisco had passed around word that Phoebe's mortal husband was very good at dealing with the legal crises of security contracts, insurance and the odd police visit and coroner's inquest, without needing any explanations about magic. Leo was not totally in favour of these clients, fearing that one day one would use a magic scan or pick up on Cole's power which Cole shrugged off. Eduardo also got used to Whosit dragging himself around the office putting everything in his mouth and Melinda pulling everything on the floor. Eduardo had grand children.

Cole for his part enjoyed himself bitching about how he was working to pay off Eduardo's mortgage and keep his family, as well as pay for rent, running repairs on cars, and buy an extra computer. He was actually making an income, it just wasn't very big, and he had a bad habit of getting caught in pro-bono cases for people who were innocent just as he was about to celebrate having something in the bank account. Which lead Piper to demand of their policeman friend Darryl when he and his wife came to visit newborn Wyatt whether the police actually ever arrested any-one who was guilty.

They did have a near family crisis when after one of Cole's sessions bitching about hard he was working, Paige suggested he get some more help. She knew a legal clerk who wanted work. Since the previous year when Phoebe had rescued Cole's former assistant Arlene among others, from evil, Arlene had decided that part of her force for goodness was to find work relying on her skills and not screwing. Paige was trying to help her but a year later she was seriously believing that Mark was wrong. There were some people in the world who were totally unemployable.

She half jokingly suggested Cole employ Arlene. Cole's sense of humour totally failed him. He hit the roof and told Paige what he thought of the idea. Paige bitterly, angrily revisted every hurt and slight back to and including the fact that all her problems had started because Cole was a pervert who liked watching other people make out on roof tops. "Deny it " she screamed at him.

"I should have left you ungrateful little bitch playing whores for the vampire queen" Cole told Paige.

"So you weren't taken over by the Source "Paige yelled back "it was you all the time, lying bastard" she screamed and stalked out the front door slamming it so hard the glass broke.

Cole lifted his hand to flick the glass back.

"Don't Cole " ordered Leo to late, as the door went back with the glass rattling and not quite fitting.

"Why in the hell just once can't you do as you're asked?" demanded Leo knowing he was going to spend the next day trying to fix the glass instead of in the Vatican Library.

"To busy trying to earn a living while you're off reading " Cole snarled at him.

"You're not earning a living. " Leo said forgetting he used to be an angel "Phoebe's keeping you." and orbed before he really said something he regretted.

Cole left standing in the middle of the hall fuming, as he heard orbs and expecting Leo or Paige started to say "You damned....."

And stopped when he realised it was Francesca. "What ever it is I'm not interested " he snapped at Francesca and then shimmered off to a beach so he could calm down.

"What in the name of heaven was that about " Francesca asked Phoebe who was sitting at the dining room table typing, totally ignoring it all.

"Don't know " Phoebe answered "I always leave those things between Cole and whoever he's arguing with."

"You have some wisdom don't you dear" Francesca said.

"Do I ?" answered Phoebe flushing with pleasure at the compliment.

"Sometimes dear " Francesca added.

"Well with so many people being wise around me it isn't often necessary " sighed Phoebe.

"True dear" said Francesca " tell Cole to call for me when he feels like being a grown up." she added as she shimmered.

So even though as Paige told him regularly, work was about dignity, despite the fact that as he was a very good lawyer and enjoyed screwing bad guys and got some satisfaction helping those only an arsehole tough guy lawyer could, mostly for Cole the offices represented a place that kept him away from Phoebe and his children.

............................................................. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Life and Times

Part 1: Magic in the air

Chapter 4

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Phoebe unlike Cole really enjoyed her time working and being " Ask Phoebe". 

She knew her son was safe, with her family and his father when she was at work. She could manage her work so she got to spend time with Whosit and Cole and the only thing she really missed out on was some sleep. She was happy in her life and being happy in her life made her happy in her work. She enjoyed being Phoebe Halliwell, sometimes Turner. When she wrote her column, people accepted her advice, did not argue about her 'wisdom' and rarely told her to shut up when she told them a truth, unlike her family.

Between being a successful witch and feeling in control of her magic, knowing she was a loved wife, being a proud mother and succeeding in her job, Phoebe was feeling very good about herself.

She was staring at her computer screen that had a picture of Whosit on it and thinking just how good her life was when her cell rang.

"I'm in the foyer," Paige said "Darryl wants us to fix something that he is pretty sure is a magic problem. I have to orb you back to the manor. "

"Sure" said Phoebe in control of life " She grabbed her purse, called to her assistant she had a family emergency and would be back as soon as possible and ran to the elevator. Paige was already in it when it arrived, Phoebe went in and Paige caught her hand and they orbed back to the attic.

"What's the problem?" Phoebe asked as they orbed in.

"Nothing to bad." Piper said. "Police got another report 2 women being beaten up in a mall garage, even though they claim they fell over. And the description of the guy lurking fits the warlock Count Fleischer."

"Again" said Phoebe because four women had needed first aid over the last few weeks and each time a man who fitted the description of a well known warlock was seen in the area.

Darryl Morris suspecting magic, when a couple of security video tapes had shown the man fighting the women and then disappearing suddenly, although the victims denied it happened, had given the witches some pictures off the tapes. Each time the women had given false names and addresses.

"Only this time" Piper explained, "a guy in the back of the garage also saw the fight and swears the man disappeared and he wasn't alone. Says there was another one. "

"They get the woman's name" Paige asked.

"Not from the women" Piper said "but security guy who spoke to them, noticed a shopping bag and they traced one through a credit card."

"And " said Paige.

"I'm pretty certain it's the same Jade Simpson, that Maggie mentioned she knew from a coven over the bay." Piper answered.

"Witches and warlocks" said Phoebe. "Never ends."

"Darryl knows his magic these days" Piper acknowledged.

They again checked Count Fleischer in the Book of Shadows. He, been round for years, quite high in the warlock hierarchy and had a deflection power, stolen it from witch about 200 years ago. But he was unlikely to be a difficult vanquish for the Charmed Ones.

"I scryed but could not pick it up" Piper said "But if is attacking witches in broad daylight no-one can argue against summoning and vanquishing it."

"Damn vulture. Summon it " said Paige "Cole can't bitch. I mean ogres can't complain. Damned thing is openly attacking. Terms of battle."

"He won't. This is not his business." Phoebe said looking up the summoning spell and taking a few minutes to adjust it for Count Fleischer.

"Hasn't got any resistance to summoning powers has it " Piper said.

"Nah" said Paige reading the entry "Its not an upper level demon or anything strong enough to resist the call. Even if it had stolen the power to resist it would need some warning it was coming, and to know exactly what the spell said.

"Well they aren't going to do that" Said Phoebe " I just rewrote it."

Paige glanced around the room, blinked and started to say "Phoebe."

"What?" said Phoebe.

"I ...nothing " said Paige feeling suddenly disorientated. "What did you say?"

"I said I rewrote the warlock summoning spell," Phoebe snarked, shaking her head feeling a little dizzy and taking it out on Paige.

"Let's just summon it and get rid of it" Piper ordered them with a glare.

The three witches moved around the Book of Shadows and as they had done a hundred times before maybe more, chanting a Power of Three summoning spell to end the hunting days of a predator of good witches and innocents.

They said the spell, almost bored, certainly very ho hum, because they had done it so many times before. Waited…and waited as nothing happened. Not even a waver in the spirit winds. They said the spell again. Nothing.

"Let's scry for it " said Phoebe pulling the crystal out of the drawer where it was kept. She used the world map and got nothing.

"Try the realm map we....borrowed from Scotland when you and Leo , uumm hid in the realms after you got pregnant. "Paige said to Phoebe who nodded.

Paige looking around furtively to make sure no whitelighter was going to orb in pulled the cover off what looked like a multilayered crystal tray, they scryed the crystal tray and the lights flashed green in a small corner. "Damn " she said " Not in this realm."

"But that's a green one" said Piper "Witches" powers work in green ones, don't they?"

"Think so" said Paige.

"Then the only way it could not be summoned if it knew about the spell " said Phoebe "And don't tell me to shut up because I'm right " she added seeing the expression on her sister's faces and knowing what they were about to say.

"The only way that could happen is if something was here. "Piper said " scry the house."

"Nothing evil" said Piper scrying as the crystal flashed green " Just witches. Damn Melinda's getting strong s" she sighed as she noticed the depth of colour."

"Marly's here too:" said Phoebe hopefully.

Piper gave her a dirty look.

"I have to go back to work," said Phoebe.

" So do I" said Paige "Meeting with the archbishop of San Francisco."

"Archbishop?" said Phoebe " he's got a job."

"Joining up with their services. Extending the network " said Paige more interested in unemployment than magic.

"I'll call Darryl and tell him we lost the warlock," Piper said. " And see if I can find Jade."

"Good " said Paige " maybe you can find out more about this damned warlock's Powers too.

"Get some rest " Phoebe ordered, reluctantly resisting running down to see Whosit because Marly claimed he got very grizzly when she popped in and out. The magic upset him.

"Sure" said Piper "in between chasing up warlocks, feeding Wyatt, and organising the contracts for the new bands at P3."

"Make Cole do that " ordered Phoebe as Paige orbed her away.

"I had a baby. I'm not an invalid," muttered Piper to herself.

Paige left Phoebe in a quiet corner of the Bay Mirror foyer and Phoebe went back to her office feeling slightly less in control of her world than she had when she left. And then she was reminded another truth of the world. Even in paradise there was a serpent.

"Elise wanted to be told as soon as you came back" Phoebe's assistant told her. Phoebe shuddered and went into her office. She put her hand out to the phone and stopped wondering if using offence, as a defence was the wisest choice.

Elise, her editor, appearing at her door, saved her a choice. "Where were you?" Elise demanded.

"Family emergency " Phoebe answered, her voice getting a little squeaky even though she tried to be in control "Its in my contract. I can leave for them."

"You missed the promotion meeting with the new mayor" Elise told her adding sarcastically. " Mayor not your type."

"It was an emergency" Phoebe said trying to sound strong.

"Why couldn't your husband handle it?" demanded Elise.

"He's.. he was busy." Phoebe said wincing a little.

"Did you ask him? "Elise demanded.

"Um " said Phoebe knowing she was on shaky ground. Then the Phoebe who used to be a wild child surfaced " It was not anything Cole can handle " She said assertively. "It needed me."

"Did you ask him?" said Elise again. "What's going on between you?" she asked. "He used to be around like a bad smell, now he's almost non existent."

Elise had some rather unpleasant memories of Phoebe's other half, not the least of which were a couple of visits where he had smiled at her in such a way she had shivers down her back and a peculiar premonition of danger for days afterward. Elise also had reason to remember the other half's tendency to come into the office and cause all sorts of rows and that he could play at being hero and then act in a decidedly off manner afterward. Elise had protected Phoebe through a particularly nasty divorce and spun news of the remarriage to put the best view she could to her romantic readers to protect circulation. All in all though, she did not see Phoebe's romance and marriage as anything but a potential disaster for the Bay Mirror.

"Cole's busy starting up law practice" said the assertive Phoebe who used to be a wild child.

"Are you sure he exists any more" Elise demanded "He's always 'busy', to busy to be with you on any promotional parties. He was to 'busy' to be with you at the awards dinner, he was to 'busy' to be with you at the company ball, and the dinner party with the publisher. What is he doing running a practice permanently in night court. Or was that whole wedding just a farce to give your kid a name. And he's done a runner now."

"My marriage" said the very assertive Phoebe through her teeth "is none of your business."

"You made it my business when you started speaking about this damned happy marriage of yours in the talk shows. "Elise snapped, " So you goddamned well make sure it is a happy marriage, or at least there is no chance of your moronic fans finding out it isn't. Because if it turned out you were fantasising or out right lying just to "entertain" and Ask Phoebe's integrity was open to question, we would have reason to reassess your relationship with this paper wouldn't we" Elise bit out as she turned on her heel and left.

" I just tell the fans how happy we are, how we make it work " Phoebe said defensively, as assertive Phoebe disappeared, because there were so many secrets about the man being she loved she could not share, the ones that explained why he was so wonderful.

"Hmmm" snorted Elise stopping and turning back. " If you are going to tell fairytales, at last make it believable. Not the crap you talk about in those shows. I've been married three times" said Elise " I know all about marriage. And it isn't that crap" she told Phoebe. "No man would put up with it. I just have to watch the way you flirt to know you don't have a happy marriage. And if that affects the circulation, there's a morals clause in your contract." she added perkily.

"My marriage is really happy, Cole's just busy, I only flirt because, Cole just…. I feel safe," whimpered the Phoebe who knew her job was the only thing that was keeping her family from destitution and bankruptcy and was not comforted by Elise's snort.

Phoebe stared at her computer screen and sighed wondering how the hell wanting to tell the world about a wonderful safe and loving and exciting relationship with a creature of power and magic who literally came back from the dead to be with her could get her into so much trouble.

Phoebe sighed, okay she could only tell the world about little pieces of her life with Cole, just enough to say how much she loved him. Then she giggled the Phoebe who had some wisdom in the ways of magic and mortals, knew why it could get her into trouble. Because very few adults, struggling just to pay mortgages and feed families could ever believe in fairytale marriages.

It was really just one of those innocent things that she did without thinking of consequences, or perhaps she did it because Cole was never far away from her thoughts and she just could not help herself talking about him.

She was doing an interview on one of the morning "info and interview" shows, one that although no-one ever would say it in such a way, was aimed straight at the female, audience.

In her role as Ask Phoebe and with a female alderperson and a female minister and a female who ran her own computer business and a female interviewer it was really just supposed to be a girl's together discussion about how working mothers, coped with family and jobs and what sort of support they expected from their partners.

It had just slipped out really when the minister commented about how even when men tried to be helpful and supportive they could be damned nuisances, at least it was when said supportive partner had no comprehension that you could hang clothes on clothes hangers. Phoebe then told a story that was not only true but had had her sisters and two visiting witch friends in fits of laughter. It was about how she finally lost it at her very untidy husband so badly that he somewhat sheepishly hung up all his laundry and clothing, and she was feeling very satisfied until they discovered because at least a third of his clothing was usually anywhere but in the closet, there was simply not enough room for all of what he owned to fit and hang properly. Two days later, running late for a court appearance, (because Cole had spent 15 hours trying to deal with one of the never-ending African magic disasters, but Phoebe did not explain that) he had ripped through the closet trying to find an uncreased unscrunched shirt, pulling shirt after shirt off its hanger and throwing it in disgust on the floor. Finally he had found one and planting a quick kiss on Phoebe's lips, tore off to court leaving more, shirts, sweaters, pants and jackets on the floor than had been when he 'tidied' up his clothes.

It got a big laugh on the TV show too.

At the next radio show one of the callers mentioned the story and said how funny she found it and Phoebe was tempted to tell another little story, in sympathy with absent husbands mentioning how her husband's 'job' meant he was either always there under her feet or at other times he was missing so much that one night she found this strange man in her bed and wondered who the hell he was. Then she remembered he was some-one she married. "Mind you" she told her listeners " I did congratulate me on my good taste in men."

After that somehow or other she was asked and she found herself slipping in little stories. Although she never mentioned Cole's name all her listeners knew she was married to the untidiest man who ever lived, he hated sleeping on the side of the bed away from the door, they knew how much he loved anything lemon and he bitched about her obsession with chocolate.

Or sometimes she just talked about her marriage because listeners seemed to find her views more acceptable when they thought she was talking from experience

"When you and your husband fight, how do you stop it getting out of hand. " a listener said.

"We don't" Phoebe answered" we just say what we think."

"Isn't that dangerous" asked the listener.

"Not really" Phoebe answered brightly," we only fight about little things that don't matter, never the big things."

"So you work out compromises on the big things" asked the listener.

"Lord no " said Phoebe being honestly. "What good does a miserable compromise do?"

"So even if you disagree with what he wants, you just trust him" asked the listener in disbelief.'

"Well of course I trust him and he trusts me" said Phoebe airily "That's how it works and was not thrilled to hear the listener snort and two people in the studio raise their eyes. 

And the more Phoebe talked the more the more listeners kept asking for little snippets.

Even Victor, Phoebe's father asked Cole why he did not kill her for talking about him. He said quite truthfully to Victor as he did to any-one else he thought it was funny, and was somewhat annoyed when they would not believe him.

"Are you sure its okay?" Phoebe asked him apprehensively when people around her half convinced her talking about her husband could be a problem. "I won't do it if you really hate it."

"I think its funny " Cole told her somewhat smugly added. "I know you only talk about me all the time because you can't stop thinking about me."

"I " said Phoebe and then she giggled, "Pleased with yourself for being right "and he laughed.

The real reason that the listeners loved the snippets was that Phoebe could not talk about Cole, even when she was talking about his quirks, without her voice taking on the soft caress of some-one who loved and knew she was loved, the voice of some-one who lived with a man she worshipped and any one listening to her who had an ounce of sensitivity knew it.

Unfortunately newspaper editors such as Elise and executives were not noted for their sensitivity. All they saw was that 'Ask Phoebe's' popularity and consequently, their paper circulation increased after her marriage and as they all knew about Phoebe's extremely difficult divorce and the scandalous rumours about who was the father of her child, they lived in fear of the consequences to paper circulation if it turned out Phoebe was 'fantasising' or downright lying about her marriage.

.....................................................

After her sisters left Piper called Darryl and told him they were fairly certain it was a warlock attack but could not get the warlock. With a little help from Darryl and witch connections she managed to verify the two women who had been attacked were witches. They were members of a coven who all lived in on the other side of San Francisco Bay and who Piper had no previous contact. She tried calling one of them, more than a little concerned that the easiest way to locate a witch was to look her up in the phone book.

The witch was less than forthcoming, highly suspicious of a phone call professing to be from another witch without a real reason. Piper glared at the phone and started to call their whitelighter "Casper." she yelled and nothing happened, getting more angry she called Casper again and nothing happened.

She tapped her foot. "Where the hell is that damned ghost when I need him? " she asked Melinda who was bored playing with Patsy and decided to keep mommy company in the attic.

"Not Casper, mommy " said Melinda.

"What" said Piper staring at her daughter. Bad enough her sisters and husband and even Cole were telling her how to do things. Now her three year old daughter was too.

Piper called again for the whitelighter and he appeared, a tall thin man with a saintly demeanour and a never-ending font of patience. With an air of extreme tolerance indicating he had decided that he would not rise to provocation, no matter how much he was tempted, the whitelighter informed Piper he would consult with the Elders. Piper between her teeth said "good" and with no further words the whitelighter orbed. Piper started to look up Count Fleischer again in the Book of Shadows and suddenly found herself flicking through the pages on darklighters, the only being that could kill whitelighters. She hastily flicked back to Count Fleischer.

"Just another warlock, some old thing, chasing witches trying to get their powers, you know," Piper told Melinda "That's why they call it the never ending battle. It just goes on and on while all you ever do is worry about all the rules. Damn" she said "There's not even magic in magic any more."

She flicked the pages of the Book of Shadows and came to the entry on Sprites.

"Sprites live in places that serene and cool." Piper read out to Melinda "They like to play with nymphs or tease butterflies but they would never hurt them. Sprites are responsible for changing the colours of a tree's leaves in Autumn using bright paint in every shade between red and yellow. Sprites are very creative often muses, artists, and poets." 

"Sprites mommy " said Melinda, enjoying having mommy alone for a few minutes. 

. 

"That sounds like...magic" Piper told Melinda " hell of a lot more fun than blowing up boring old warlocks. 

Casper–not came back and patiently informed Piper that he had discussed Count Fleischer's attack on the witches with Elders who would discuss it with the other witch's whitelighter and then they would let the Charmed Ones know what they had discussed.

"Good" said Piper dismissively "I'll discuss it with my sisters."

"Excellent" said the whitelighter patiently and orbed.

"Ffffff" Piper saw Melinda watching her "Fooey " she said. With Melinda following behind went down to Marly who had stayed all day when Piper thought she needed her to look after the children when they thought they were going to chase Count Fleischer. Marly was justifying staying by ironing. Piper had guilty resented paying someone to iron when money was so tight and then she saw huge pile of carefully ironed clothes she would not have to do and it suddenly seemed worth it.

"I'm going on some witch business " Piper said "Can you stay?"

"You have to work tonight, shouldn't you be resting " Marly asked, willing not to be shy to protect Piper.

"I had a baby, I'm not an invalid" Piper snapped. " Honest Marly" she pleaded as Marly pursed her lips. "I'm okay."

"You look to thin " Marly told her not giving in "You need to rest." And Piper inwardly moaned.

Piper called Paige at work and told her to come home.

"What, has the warlock attacked? " Paige asked whispering the word.

Piper explained that they needed to talk to the witches and she needed some magic to convince the witches not to be suspicious.

"I've got to have the stats in for last month, to make sure the funding doesn't get cut ," Paige said staring at her computer while she talked "and I have 4 interviews scheduled. Can't you just go over and blow something up?"

"They'll probably think I'm a warlock too, orbing might convince them" Piper insisted.

"Oh hell, all right" said Paige sucking on a pen. She told her co workers that the family emergency was back. The co workers at the community centre all operated on a be there when you can principle and the new member, John who had joined since Mark died nodded and agreed to take her interviews. Paige noticed one was Arlene so suddenly the magic did not seem as much interference as it had been.

She slipped out of the building and orbed home.

"What took you so long " muttered Piper as Paige raised her eyes and held out her hand.

"Where?" she asked.

Piper gave her the address of the witch Jade, and they orbed to the witch's house on the other side of the Bay, a large family home, of a style built twenty years ago, to find a woman maybe 10 years older than them vacuuming a large living room and making muttering noises about stains on the carpet.

She looked up and switched the vacuum cleaner off as she saw the orbs.

"Jade?" asked Piper.

"Who are you? "Jade demanded. " Where's Caleb".

"Is Caleb your whitelighter?" said Paige surprised " he used to be ours."

"What " said the witch leaning on the vacuum cleaner " Who are you? I haven't really got time to go off demon hunting." she told Paige and Piper "This place is a mess " she said indicating the room which did have a decided sort of lived in look about it.

"I called you earlier " Piper said. "I wanted to ask you about the attack you had today. The warlock attack."

"Who are you?" Jade asked again suspiciously.

"We're the Charmed Ones " Piper said "Piper and Paige".

"The Charmed Ones are the Power of Three" said the witch narrowing her eyes.

"Phoebe's at work." Piper explained" We aren't here for magic just information about what happened this morning, about you getting hurt."

Jade not entirety convinced asked, "What do you want to know?"

Piper and Paige looked at each. "The police told us about you, not officially just a friend, but that was the fifth similar warlock attack.

"The police told you it was a warlock attack?" Jade asked sceptical.

"No" Piper said trying to be consolatory and failing. "Our friend recognised the signs. He's known about magic for quite some time."

"I told the police nothing happened. "Jade said.

"I know " said Piper "what did happen?"

"Nothing " said Jade " I told the police nothing happened because nothing happened. I fell over something..I think and my cousin helped me up."

"Sure it was not a warlock "Paige asked.

"I've been taking on warlocks since I was 16 " said Jade a bit annoyed "I know what a warlock attack looks like and that wasn't one. I tripped over in the damned carpark, and she put her hand up to brush her hair out of her face and both Paige and Piper noticed a huge ugly red graze on her arm.

"So whitelighter won't heal that" Paige asked.

"Not in the rules " said Jade a little pissed. "if you know Caleb.."

"Yeah " said Paige and she giggled " my sister was itching so much with stitches after her son was born, she was threatening to go demon hunting to rip the stitches so our whitelighter would heal them. Who was that whitelighter?" Paige asked Piper.

"Can't remember " said Piper feeling a bit awkward.

"Wouldn't work " said Jade " After my fourth was born I had a damn Stiltskin demon visit, baby snatcher, attack" she added. "My power is visual, I can burn evil, some of 'em, not the upper level ones, just the flammable ones, by looking if I concentrate. This one exploded when I got it, must have been the acid and I got burnt. Damn whitelighter healed the burns and left the stitches alone" she said.

"You've got four kids" asked Piper. "How do you manage?"

"Five now " said Jade. "Two girls three boys. Jade flicked a hand around the room "I don't manage" she said.

"Wouldn't you think that using magic to take care of families and homes wouldn't be personal gain, it would be survival?" Piper shook her head sadly.

"Yeah well " replied Jade pushing he hair back out of her face. "Ever noticed Elders and Powers That Be aren't exactly the family friendly types. "

"We noticed," said Piper.

"I'd offer you a coffee" said Jade "but I got in laws coming for lunch tomorrow. Husband's pretty good about witch business but the in laws can't understand why he married some –one who can't even manage to keep a house clean.

Piper nodded "You sure nothing really did happen."

"Look being a witch in between car pool duty and dentist visits may mean my magic isn't very magical but believe me I know a warlock attack when I see one " said Jade. "Keep in touch. I can help if you need it".

"Sure" said Paige as she orbed.

She came out of the orb in one of the older malls in the centre of the city, where there was one if their favourite and more expensive coffee shops. " Coffee " she said to Piper.

"Why not " said Piper " can't remember the last time we talked just about sister stuff not with family all about."

"No " said Paige" me either. Are you starting to think this may not be garden variety warlock attacks?"

"Yep "Piper answered then after a second she mused. "That witch Jade, she sure.. man you don't get much help being magic and saving the world every other week, or thanks.. " and she looked at Paige " or satisfaction."

A waitress came and took their order. "Decaffeinated "Piper said snakey. " a teeny bit of chocolate won't hurt.

"Phoebe says there is no such thing as a little bit of chocolate" Paige informed Piper.

"Damn Phoebe"' said Piper. "Cinnamon only" she told the waitress giving in to Paige's frown.

"Double cream latte," Paige ordered. 'You know orbing uses calories." She told Piper who grinned. As soon as the waitress left Paige asked "You're not finding the magic very satisfying either?" she asked.

"To much to squeeze in I guess " Piper said "or maybe when you know you've achieved your destiny, there's not much magic left in it."

"I know what you mean about to much." Paige said, "Mark put everything into the centre. Its want he wanted to do. And it takes everything I have and sometimes not much is left for magic. Or maybe I just can't find much passion for it. Like Jade."

"I know" agreed Piper " Change Wyatt, buy diapers and vegetables, take out the warlock, blow up the demon, check the books at P3."

"Yeah " said Paige" sometimes that angel of destiny thing. I wish, you know we hadn't stayed with it.

"Phoebe is glad we did" said Piper.

"Phoebe is just so damned happy with her whole life. Pisses me right off sometimes." Paige admitted.

"I suppose she deserves it" said Piper not entirely convinced " I'm not unhappy with my life you know, just.. tired of being tired."

"You've got two kids and a business" Paige said "And making sure Wyatt.. there was no problems when you carried him. It tired you."

"I'm not an invalid," Piper said.

"I know" agreed Paige, not entirely convinced. "Just tired. You know I've been thinking about that destiny thing, "Paige said "all day a, what Francesca said about the prophesy of our destiny."

"She talked about the prophecy" Piper exclaimed "what did she say?"

"She said that the prophecy was really only an interpretation of a vision of the future that the old source got in the last eclipse." Paige said " So I've been thinking that the Destiny thing, if its an only interpretation and you know how stories get changed as they're handed down."

"Mm" said Piper.

" I mean maybe they couldn't tell us any more about our destiny because they only knew what they found out from the stories about the last eclipse, only knew what was 'written' at that time. " Paige said. "Other things could have been written in the last 500 years."

"So it was all just a fraud" Piper said a touch bitterly. "They really don't know if we still have a destiny."

"It was magic, just not the way we thought " said Paige "Maybe after the next two weeks , there will suddenly be another prophecy about our 'destiny'. I wonder if that damned whitelighter is going to tell us about the eclipse."

"Maybe they don't really know a lot about it." Piper mused "After all if their magical knowledge come from myths and rumours from the last eclipse," Piper said " Maybe they believe, it really is prophecy."

"Yeah " said Paige. "Or maybe witches and beings don't remember, or think it's a dream and they hope it will pass us by."

"Maybe," said Piper. "Maybe it doesn't happen to witches. Francesca was really warning Cole wasn't she."

"I wouldn't mind," said Paige "I mean I could really do with something magic, real magic, not the day to day stuff."

"Me too " sad Piper "though with my luck I'll probably get exchanged with some creature that hates ironing too."

Paige laughed, "Well Proctor said you might get a surprise about what is your equal."

"You finally got to meet Proctor. What was he like?" Piper asked.

"Looked like the devil to me " said Paige " Francesca really didn't like him" she added " Didn't bother to hide it. Makes you wonder how whitelighters can guide beings they dislike and I guess she does guide him." Paige considered for a second " probably does it out of a sense of duty."

"Maybe that's how Casper an all those other whitelighters feel about us," said Piper. "Duty. Its not particularly pleasant thinking some.. being only puts up with you because it is their duty."

"Wrong ghost" said Paige. "I sort of felt Proctor was enjoying himself pulling Francesca's strings about. She must have known" Paige added " she backed off a when it got near..it didn't get out of control. I guess she's had hundreds of years experience dealing with beings she has a duty to."

" Yeah" Piper took a deep breath "Talking about duty…and ironing" she said "I've been thinking" she said "Damn it. Things aren't going to get better with money. Probably worse but there has to be more to life than ironing. Marly likes ironing. We can afford a few dollars a week to let her iron. The contract is up on the condom vending machine at P3. I can put a few more dollars on that."

"Using rubbers to pay to look after the kids has a certain irony," Paige smiled.

"Hell with the mortgage P3 has, what we pay Marly to iron and come every day with the kids isn't going to make any difference." Piper said.

"Its about time you worked that out "Paige said quietly.

"Well its not like we're paying a house keeper for cleaning " Piper narrowed her eyes as she saw Paige swallow.

"Don't you dare tell me you and Phoebe have been sneaking a house cleaning service in " Piper said annoyed. "I knew it was to well done."

"No said Paige "I …don't.. kill me or yell at me." She winced "Phoebe made Cole learn how to do it. You know how you like it done, so he can flick his finger and .."

Piper stared at Paige "Cole learned how to clean the house the way I like " said Piper as she started to laugh.

"He bitched big time" Paige told her, as if that made it all right.

"But he learned the difference between tile cleaner and mould remover " Piper asked, a smile that was almost a smirk around her mouth.

Paige nodded " Sorry " she said.

"Poor Cole." Piper said taking along sip of coffee. She considered it "l don't suppose there's any point telling him I know," said Piper grinning. "This can be out little secret."

Piper looked down at her expanding boobs. "I really need to go home and feed Wyatt," she said. She stood up "Cole learned how use wood polish and vinyl polish " she said as Paige nodded. "Poor Cole " said Piper not even remotely looking sympathetic. 

............................................................. 


	5. chapter 5

The Life and Times

Part 1: Magic in the air

Chapter 5

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Paige orbed Piper home and then decided it was late in the afternoon, there was no point going back to work. She slipped off to get her car. Piper had barely finished feeding Wyatt when Leo arrived home.

He orbed into the kitchen and was greeted by Melinda with a big hug and a more decorous pulling at his shirt sleeve until he picked Whosit up "Patsy " he said and lifted him.

"Do you think it is good the kids get so much attention very time some-one comes home ?" Piper; started to say then a saw the expression on Leos face "Just asking " she said.

"You get any sleep?" Leo asked carefully in the voice of some-one pretending to be calm.

" I had a baby Leo "Piper said, " I'm not an invalid. Why you so grumpy?"

Leo sighed "Long day with Durand."

"Usual tactful self " Piper said as she burped Wyatt, and Leo managed to convince Melinda and Whosit to settle down enough to talk.

"Yeah" said Leo " you know just sometimes between you and me I have to say being right isn't everything. This damned coven of witches turned themselves into Wihmunga, evil doers, offered a deal with a small village up in the north of Quebec, to drain a bog to get rid of some Feux follets little tricky spirits who live in bogs and ponds around Québec. They look like little blue flames and they try to lure travellers into ponds to drown them. But of courses the bogs support a whole ecosystem for water spirits and animals and draining them would ruin the system. 

"If they're killing travellers" Piper said. 

"Durand just said vengeance for one mortal life doesn't justify the destruction of many other non mortal lives. Told them mortals weren't so important, their lives were more valuable than other beings." Leo said. "And explained it to them, so they understood about not arguing." 

. 

"I guess he's right" Piper said a little doubtful. 

. 

"Oh he's right " Leo smiled " he looked at me and growled 'Understand this Whitelighter. Most of the trouble in the realm is beings overestimating their right to exist at the expense of others'." 

Piper laughed 

"Durand wouldn't let them get rid of the witches either." Leo told her "Said they were not beyond redemption and anyway evil had a right to exist." 

. 

"Being right isn't everything" said Piper. "It'd be a hell of a lot easier if it was though," she said pensively. 

. 

"We don't have to go to P3 for a few hours " Leo asked. 

. 

"No " said Piper. 

. 

"Why don't you get some sleep" Leo said "I'll keep an eye on the kids and you know I meant to fix the railing in the basement, add the extra rail, I can do it now." 

. 

"That means hitting with a hammer" smiled Piper. 

. 

"I know," said Leo " hitting things with a hammer is good." 

. 

He went to get his tool box and half laughed as Whosit Patrick followed. Leo gave Patsy a small rubber hammer and let him hit along beside him. "At least you're damned sight improvement over your father " Leo told Patsy. "You learn how things work before you get into them. 

. 

Melinda, bored watching Dad and Patsy hit things wander upstairs to find Auntie Paige home and spent some time explaining her to the intricacies of managing toy farms until Cole came home and Paige learned Melinda's priorities as she ran to him.

"What is this fascination you have for women in this family? "Paige asked him.

"Only two" he said as Melinda clung to his shoulder. "Where's Whosit Patrick?"

"Patsy 's down hammering things with Leo " Paige said.

Cole shook his head. "Talk about fascination. Leo have a bad day wit Durand."

"I guess" said Paige "Phoebe's not home. "

"On her way" answered Cole "Going up to change. "Auntie Paige wants to know about milking cows." He told Melinda as Paige raised her eyes.

Phoebe came home while Cole was still upstairs and watched Melinda carefully showing Paige about toy pigs. She only got a cursory " hello " from Melinda.

"We ought to get her a pet" said Paige all kindly aunt.

"No we shouldn't " said Phoebe in a 'don't argue' voice. She decided Whosit would not appreciate being distracted from hitting things and went upstairs to take advantage of half an hour just lying back on the bed talking to her husband.

"Do you feel guilty sneaking away for your children just to be alone?" she asked Cole.

"No " said Cole enjoying time alone to just touch her without some-one gripping all they ever thought about was sex. "How did the cocktails with the advertisers go?" he asked stroking her face. "Did you … ah.charm them into paying for the show to go state wide?"

"You mean did I flirt with them enough to make them feel good enough about me to take up the project " Phoebe asked sweetly.

"I didn't say that?" Cole said finger around her mouth.

"For your information I didn't flirt…with all of them" Phoebe said primly touching his hand "I was nice and charming and correctly friendly."

"Couple of women in the group were there?" Cole asked lying back.

"I" said Phoebe outraged sat up. She looked into the blue eyes staring at her "a couple " she said giggling. Cole reached over and pulled her on top of him.

"I had a miserable day at work. Elise bitched at me. It's your fault that happened" Phoebe pouted at Cole.

"How?" murmured Cole into her lips.

"You wouldn't let me fireball Elise when you were taken over by the Source." sniffed Phoebe pressing hard against him.

"Sorry" said Cole.

"She's a bitch," Phoebe said. Arching.

"I know " said Cole pulling her closer.

"She was bitching on about getting married because of Whosit and its only a front and…" Phoebe explained darting her tongue in his mouth.

"Oh for God's sake " said Cole pulling back almost annoyed.

"She was bitching on about our marriage being a farce and if it gets out, you know there goes the contract on the morals clause. Because the way I flirt if it was real she says you'd have to be a saint to put up with me." Phoebe told him.

"Which is what i am of course" Cole murmured against her neck. "I wish she would try and break the contract on morals" said Cole who wrote it "then we could sue the hell out of the paper and solve a few of the finance problems."

Phoebe laughed then took a deep breath. "It doesn't worry you does it" she said hesitantly and then whispered the little ahh noise of pleasure he loved, as he bit gently on her ear.

"What " he asked his pushing his hand down her pants down to stroke her behind. She made more little content whimpering noise as she felt it.

"Me.. flirting " she said "you're not jealous or anything."

"I'm not jealous or any thing" he said "Quite enjoy it."

"Co-ole " said Phoebe pulling herself up "Why?" she said suspiciously.

"You'll bitch," he said.

"Why don't you mind?" she demanded sitting up.

"You won't like it?" he said.

"Why Cole?" she said getting her hands under his shirt.

"Don't" he said as she started to tickle him " don't " he yelled squirming away and trying to get hold of her hands. "Don't " he said trying to get out from under her.

"Why Cole?" she said stopping tickling but keeping her hands where they were.

"You'll tell me I'm a chauvinistic pig" he said.

"Why Cole?" she said starting to move her hands.

"I've got what they want" he said. "And they can't have it." And waited.

Phoebe sat up "You damned nineteenth century male chauvinist pig" she hollered.

"I knew you'd say that" he said managing to catch her hands before she could start tickling him again. He pulled down to him.

Few minutes later she asked. "You worried about this realm eclipse?"

"Yes" he said seriously: "I have secrets, you know there are things I can't tell you."

"Yes" she said.

"You worried?" he asked.

"What secrets have I got?" she sighed.

Cole lay on his back with Phoebe half on top of him. He held her head down against his neck and moaned a little as she kissed and licked his skin, just enjoying her against him. He locked a leg around her to hold her against him and just relaxed as he felt her against him.

"What are you feeling?" she whispered.

"Happy" he sighed pushing her head into him.

"This could end up in sex" Phoebe said.

"Or it could end up with us declaring how much we love each other and responsibly going down to look after our children " Cole breathed.

Phoebe thought for a while. "Kids come first;" she said, just a little regretful. They finally went downstairs to find Paige playing mom and fixing dinner.

"No take out" said Cole.

"I can cook," said Paige.

Cole got himself a beer and Phoebe helped Paige. Melinda decided she had some excess energy and the started galloping on her hobby horse around the kitchen laundry and the dining room and back .

Whosit had settled himself on the floor with all the building blocks he could find arranging them in a pattern of his own design. Cole frowned as Whosit occasionally waved his hand and glared at the blocks when nothing happened.

Pipe and Leo came downstairs Piper dressed up in a black chiffon and silver skirt and silver lame top and feeling very 'not motherish' out of jeans and sensible clothes that did not show the stains.

"You look beautiful," Phoebe told her.

Piper twirled "Not new. I forgot I had it. Bought it just before I knew about Melinda." Then she remembered even if she did not look 'motherish' she was one. "You get Melinda and Patsy to bed on time tonight " she ordered Cole and Phoebe. "I don't want repeat of last night ".

"Yes Piper" said Cole and Phoebe contritely.

Cole came home fairly early the next night Friday. Before five. Bad enough he had to work, bad enough being a lawyer, bad enough working for himself and not making any money but working late and still being broke would have been unbearable.

He was tired. He had finished a three day court hearing for a client who had chosen not to pay parking fines in front of his house for nearly two years on a principal. Most lawyers except bottom end of the market lawyers like Cole would have left it alone. The truth was he rather enjoyed the case. The council had fought it all the way and demon that he had been he enjoyed screwing them over on every turn, especially as in the end the judge had ruled in the council's favour but fined the client $1 and no costs when the original fines had mounted to nearly $100,000 without even considering court costs.

Cole had also squeezed in writing 3 wills, negotiating two insurance contracts and threatening to sue a medical insurer who was trying to bail on a client who had a broken leg and broken arm. The client had been accidentally run down in his own driveway by his 85 year old mother when she hit forward gear instead of reverse. The insurance company seemed to think that the fact the client was standing in front of the car when his mother attempted to back it down the driveway mitigated its responsibility.

Even after the time he and Phoebe had been together since the disaster of The Source, since they got married again and Whosit Patrick's arrival, Cole still could not feel a little surprised a little glimmer of happiness he had using the word home, as in "I'm going home" and wonder when people like the receptionist at his office nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Cole could smile to himself and know just how precious it was to use the word.

He parked in the street, noting that Phoebe and Paige's cars were there but Piper's was missing.

Phoebe had called earlier to say that the baby sitter Marly who also had a part time job working another witch's bookshop had called asking if the Charmed Ones could help Clarissa. Her shop was being stalked by a couple of warlocks and they were worried. Cole knew the witch Clarissa. She was a client, recommended by Marly of all people. He just did small time work for her, organised insurance contracts, staff contacts and handed any paper work that was needed for leases and permits. Cole did not know what her powers were. He figured it was her business. She knew he understood magic being married to a witch and that was all.

Cole had hoped Phoebe would be home already. He promised himself to stay away from her work and not worry but when he knew she was out there fighting evil he still found himself restless and concerned. He should not have worried about warlocks, just day to day evil but that afternoon. However not long before he left Talbet the importer Piper recommended as a client, called into the office. Talbet enjoyed nothing more than a good gossip and was often prepared to pay for the privilege.

Cole was thinking quite grumpily. "I hope you enjoy getting billed for this" when Talbet said "Nice offices. I'm glad they accepted the references I gave you. Although the guy I spoke to about this place seemed decent enough. Not like those other two who came around last week looking for information about Piper."

Cole froze in his seat "Who were they?" he asked as casually as he could.

"It all struck me as quite odd." Talbet told him "They said Piper had given me as a reference for a loan but asked quite a lot of questions that seemed a little to personal about her car and where she lived and her family. I played dumb. I thought it funny she had not asked me about being a reference. Not like when your wife rang for you for this place."

Cole smiled, he did not tell Talbet Phoebe rang him after she had given him as a reference not before. "Piper isn't looking for a loan at the moment" Cole said positively "Probably loan sharks feeling around. Happens in the club business but if you have any more calls give me a call."

"Are you sure you know what Piper is doing? "Talbet asked.

Cole grinned "Yes "he said "She knows what I do, I know what she does. What did these guys look like?"

"Ordinary, thirties, dark suits. One was taller than the other. Nothing special. One had an unusual ring I noticed. Gold with a dagger serpent insignia, Rubies for eyes" Talbet answered.

"Just usual bunch of thugs" Cole answered wincing inside because the insignia was a warlock coven.

He had called Phoebe and suggested they be careful. Phoebe told him to keep his nose out of witches' business. Then she relented and told him they would be careful. "We thought the attacks are something more than random, this more or less confirms it" she said. "and don't be sarcastic " she added as he took a deep breath.

"It might take longer than we thought, " she told him but Cole still hoped she would be home before him. He could hear a radio on in the conservatory. Leo was sitting on the sofa with Wyatt lying across him. With one hand he was tickling his son's tummy as Wyatt gurgled happily.

Whosit Patrick and Melinda were playing on the rug, a big pile of toys in front of them. As Cole watched Melinda seemed involved in some game where she orbed away every toy Whosit picked up and put them on the other side of him where he could not reach them. Whosit was getting angry, very angry, bawling at the top of his voice, which Leo totally ignored.

As Cole came in the room Whosit apparently decided crying was not doing him any good. Cole sucked his breath as Whosit stretched out his hand mimicking the orbing and then when that did not work he picked up a, fortunately, foam skittle and hit Melinda with it as hard as he could, Melinda roared and telekineticed three plastic blocks at Whosit. Cole flicked his finger and the blocks, to Melinda's disgust, fell to the floor and for a second she wavered between annoyance at her fun being spoiled and pleasure Cole was back.

She finally ran to him while Whosit followed. Cole had Melinda hanging off his coat as he picked up Whosit.

"You know Leo "Cole said " when you stay home to watch after the kids the idea is that you actually watch them."

"Soft toys can't do any harm, " Leo said not looking up from the book.

"They were hitting each other with them." Cole told Leo.

"Just sibling rivalry " Leo said " Ask Phoebe " he grinned.

"Very witty " said Cole managing to sit with both Whosit and Melinda. When Melinda used her size to an advantage Whosit caught his fingers in her hair and pulled as hard he could until she cried. And then Melinda hit him.

"Don't hit:" said Cole automatically to Melinda. So she tried to shove Whosit off Cole's lap. He put Melinda down and she stamped her foot and tried to grab Whosit who aimed a foot straight at her.

"Enough " Cole said and put Whosit down. "That temper has to be Halliwell " he told Leo "It couldn't possibly be you or me."

"When you know a thing, to hold that you know it; and when you do not know a thing, to allow that you do not know it--this is knowledge." Leo told him " Confucius " he added.

"Confucius or confusin" " said Cole.

"Very witty " said Leo.

"Heard from the girls" Cole asked trying to sound unconcerned "I left a message for Phoebe but she hasn't answered."

"Warlocks can take time " Leo said.

Cole turned his nose up " Shouldn't take so much time to vanquish a couple of power parasites" he said.

"Any-one ever tell you, you have a very xenophobic attitude to warlocks?" Leo asked him.

"Bloody parasites" Cole said " just exist to steal powers, a couple were chasing information about Piper from Talbot, the liquor importer" Cole told Leo.

Leo looked at him "Its only warlocks" he said. " everyday gimme vanquishes. Nothing to worry about " he said pretending not to be concerned.

Leo put Wyatt on the floor with his favourite toy beside him. Melinda and Whosit apparently benefiting from being ignored were inventing some peculiar game of the roll the ball which only they knew the rules.

"I bet they'll be like that all their lives " Leo said.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Fight like hell with each other and go help any–one who gets between them" Leo said his voice dry.

"You going to the club?" Cole asked, "I'm okay with the kids."

"Called Danny" Leo said, " he can manage for once. It was his sister Reggie married."

"And knocked up " said Cole. "I know how many laws I just broke. I'm a lawyer." he said before Leo could say it. Leo nodded without laughing.

Cole asked finally " Durand getting to you?"

"No" Leo shrugged then deciding he was talking to a guardian, there were things he could say that were better not said to witches, especially ones who had very limited respect for the higher orders of magic. " I got to see the Powers That Be the other day " He said. " Not to thrilled about a previously failed junior whitelighter being present. I'll say this for Durand he has loyalty. He insisted I stayed."

"And" said Cole.

"Durand made his point" Leo said "there are ways of taking advantage of a confrontation between warlocks and demons without dealing or siding with either. That would be wrong. It is not the business of good to become involved" Leo quoted."

Cole grinned "He was that polite was he?"

"No " said Leo " that blunt. I'm starting to respect that bluntness."

Cole looked at him. "Are all these warlock games a factional dispute down there?"

"Don't you feel it?" asked Leo.

"Obviously not the business of the Guardian Belthezor " Cole answered unperturbed. "I have enough problems with Africa."

"I got the feeling that a couple of the Powers That Be were almost grateful that Durand made the argument for them, in his own inimitable way " Leo said. "Some even seemed to understand the great Plan..a little. Almost believe in the part of good winning…just. One even said it is possible to win battles, never possible to win wars, only lose them."

"Fight the battle. Avoid the war" Cole said somewhat sarcastically "Protect the innocent. I wonder where I've heard that before. Think it's worth choosing eternity for."

"Always comes back to the innocents "Leo nodded "up there, down here, down below, any of the realms. Its not without its rewards. He said." "He who wishes to secure the good of others has already secured his own". Confucius." Leo added.

"Shut up Leo" said Cole as he stood up.

Leo grinned. Cole was no more fond of Confucius than he was of St. Augustus or Plato. "Just Cole," Leo almost confided "While some of the Powers welcomed Durand laying down the law, eased their consciences, I think. Justified turning the other cheek, there were others who I could tell.. resisted. They did not want to llisten to the words of a guardian, they feared his strength. And doubted or resented his wisdom, and it is wisdom Cole. I think it is perhaps only Durand's long service that made his wisdom at all …palatable. Without that they may well have even rejected it and tested his strength."

"I realise those who confuse the possession of power with the desire to use it are not confined to the lower orders." Cole replied.

"I think its better, it is wise, that they do not recognise that Belthezor, the vanquished Source of all Evil has risen as a Guardian, with a Guardian's power, for some time" Leo told Cole. "And very little of my belief is about protecting you."

"I know," said Cole seriously: "We are called to protect those weaker than ourselves from those who could hurt them. Even us. I hear that often enough from Arturo " he added raising his eyes "It is not my wisdom."

Cole reached to pick up is brief case but Melinda was too quick. She grabbed it with both hands and took off up the stairs dragging it.

"Halliwell women are always attracted to demons" Leo sighed.

Melinda dragged the bag all the way to Cole's and Phoebe's bedroom only spilling two or three sets of papers.

He changed and came downstairs with Melinda skipping ahead, and then ran the last bit as the phone rang but it was only Victor calling to say he and his wife Margaret wanted to visit on the weekend.

"I hear Africa calling" Cole muttered.

"Not if I hear Durand first "muttered Leo who was no longer completely an angel.

"You'll be the one who'll stay " Cole said thinking he'd won. "I'm not scared of my wife bitching at me."

"You'll stay," said Leo knowing he had won. "You are scared of my wife bitching at you."

"You want to feed these kids" said Cole who had learned from Francesca that retreat was sometimes a way of not conceding defeat.

Leo grinned. He had been around Francesca too. He knew as long as you won the battle there was no need to humiliate the vanquished.

Leo already had Whosit Patrick in his high chair in front of a bowl of what looked mushy mess and was warming Wyatt's bottle. Cole picked up the jar that had the baby food and looked at the label; "Delicious flavour, a taste that will tempt the fussiest eater." He sniffed the jar and turned his nose up. "Eekk" he said as Whosit watched him.

"And you wonder where Patsy learns top be a picky eater " Leo commented. Patsy could never eat anything without checking it felt okay, fingers in the mush, sniffing it and swishing it around the bowl four times. Leo was the most patient with him and even he was sometimes strained. Lately Whosit had taken to flatly refusing to eat anything but the most expensive baby food in the range.

Melinda had worked out that Whosit Patrick got a lot of attention from food fanaticism. And was not above imitation. She was given a sausage, mashed potatoes and peas and Cole told her to eat it.

"It's cold" she said.

"It wasn't when you got it " Leo told her but not entirely immune to baby blue/green eyes. He put it in the microwave. Melinda finally realising she wasn't going to win, contented herself with flicking mashed potato at Patsy and eating the rest.

"And the Powers That Be wonder why guardians have no ambition to rule" Cole told Leo.

"What" said Leo.

"I know my limits," said Cole " I can smite the Source of all evil but I can't make a three year old eat mashed potato."

They bathed the children with Cole checking his cell and his watch every five minutes and Leo glaring at him. "They're okay "Leo said snippily "Feel for Phoebe's aura if you're worried, you two are connected."

"She knows when I do it and gets pissy I'm checking up on her "Cole muttered "Nothing unusual " he added doing it anyway. After all children were put to bed, Leo settled back into the corner of the conservatory reading Confucius and Cole settled onto the other sofa, feet on the table and read through papers that he needed next week for a case he had been ordered to take by a judge to take. Pro bono. A really nasty one where a sixty year old woman had given her abusive husband of 40 years sleeping pills and taken to him with an axe. She had not killed her husband just caused his leg to be amputated and the husband had said if she nursed him he would not testify. The woman refused. On the day of her indictment, Cole had been in court arguing for a truck driver not to lose his licence over a drunk driving charge. The driver claimed he had been eating his wife's fruit cake that was soaked in brandy. The judge who had presided over a number of cases Cole had fought and been somewhat sympathetic called him up and told him he was taking the woman's case, while Cole worked out how many wills he would have to write to pay for it.

In between reading, Cole kept glancing at his cell and every time he did Leo sighed. So when the Piper finally called on the manor phone, it was Leo who jumped up in a hurry and grabbed the phone.

"You're all okay " he asked, "Get the warlocks?"

"More or less " said Piper "they trashed Clarissa's shop."

"Back soon? " Leo asked.

"We have to take Clarissa to hospital " Piper told him.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"She's okay just bleeding" Piper explained.

"Where's your whitelighter?" Leo asked.

"I'll explain later" Piper answered. "Kids?"

"Asleep " said Leo. "Patsy doesn't like the delicious new taste. He likes the old expensive stuff."

"That figures" said Piper "we could be a while, the queue is murderous here. Actually can you come and orb me home for a while: she asked Leo "My breasts are killing me. I need to express milk. Badly. Phoebe and Paige can stay with Clarissa and drive."

"Yeah sure" said Leo." They're okay" Leo told Cole. "Clarissa has to go to hospital Don't understand why. I'm going to get Piper. She needs to express some milk. Says she's in agony. You don't have any calls...to Africa.

"It can wait" said Cole, who firmly supported kids come first rule in the manor and got some what snippy if other people hesitated. "You know " he told Leo just before he orbed "I can remember a time in my life when my daily conversations did not revolve around breast pumps and expressing milk, but I was the source of all evil so I don't suppose it counts." 

**...............................................................**


	6. Chapter 6

The Life and Times

Part 1: Magic in the air

Chapter 6

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Leo orbed Piper home and she was all for checking on the kids and it took quite an argument from Leo to convince her that the children were okay and she had to look after herself.

She barely finished before she was upstairs returning to complain that Patsy was lying on his tummy and Melinda had on yesterdays pyjamas but other than that could find nothing wrong.

"What happened?" Leo asked when Piper finally came down. He and Cole were both having a beer, which annoyed the hell out of Piper because she was stuck with herbal tea.

"Oh bloody warlocks came after Clarissa and Marly." Piper said. "Happened so fast its all a bit vague. So help me if I ever hear Marly mutter about not having any power, the way the warlocks were after her. I guess it does take magic power to understand all that herbal stuff. And then they went for Phoebe. She's all right Cole" Piper said automatically. "They seem to have some sort of immunity to the all purpose warlock vanquish and anti freeze powers and had some warning device to blink as I blew them up. Didn't even slow them down. Phoebe got a bit ambitious and tried levitating up to the mezzanine from the counter after one of the warlock's.. I didn't..not sure how it happened. She came down pretty hard on her backside. I guess you can kiss it better." Piper smirked at Cole.

"There are certain arses I don't mind kissing " Cole grinned while Leo rolled his eyes. "Did you get them?"

"We got them but between their.. firepower, bit hard to tell what power they had really, bloody destructive though. And me blowing things up and Paige orbing firepower back at them, and Phoebe levitating off bookshelves they, we all pretty well trashed the shop. Damn " said Piper. " Clarissa needs that shop. Will the insurance cover it?" she asked Cole.

He winced " Depends how the assessor looks at it."

"Can't you use magic?" Piper asked, almost belligerently " We did a pretty convincing job of wrecking the place."

"No for so many reasons" Cole snapped because he hated not being able to help "Because I don't want her whitelighter asking how it got fixed, or yours. Because magic doesn't always fix those things. You bitch about what I do in the house often enough" Cole said seriously, ready to use the enemies argument.

"Sometimes you get it right " Piper said primly thinking of the cleaning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cole asked suspiciously, and then he stopped. "I'll do my best for her," he said.

"I guess that's good enough then," said Piper with a resigned air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cole suspiciously.

"What happened to Clarissa?" said Leo wondering if the right children had been sent to bed.

"Marly nearly got zapped." Piper said ignoring Cole " Clarissa threw herself in front of Marly to protect her and fell over a wooden stake. She was bleeding pretty badly and we though we better take her to hospital."

"Why didn't you call her whitelighter? " Cole asked.

"Didn't you feel Clarissa's aura. Find out a what her power is?" Piper asked head on the side, looking much like her daughter when she was pushing her luck.

"I try not to feel people's auras and that includes witches, unless it's really necessary. Feels a bit like reading personal letters and diaries." Cole snarked taking the high ground.

"You feel family auras" Piper snarked back.

"That's survival. Family aren't people" Cole snarked.

"Cole" said Leo.

Piper glared at him. "No some family are reincarnated wraiths who.."

"Piper" said Leo.

"What's her power? " Cole asked conceding while Leo rolled his eyes.

"Apparently non magic" said Piper disappointed at having to be a responsible grown up again.

"Non magic?" said Cole and Leo.

"She's immune to all magic including whitelighters fixing her." Piper said "maybe it just proves magic does not exist."

Leo and Cole looked at Piper.

"Maybe not ": said Piper tongue in cheek. "Those were not run of the mill, gimme vanquish warlocks" Piper explained.

"Guess not" said Leo choosing to keep Durand's and evil's business out of the family.

Several hours later Phoebe and Paige arrived home with Clarissa in tow. Clarissa, a dark haired woman in her thirties, hiding behind rather large glasses had her arm in a sling and looked decidedly pale.

"You should have gone straight home," said Piper.

"I wanted to talk to Cole " Clarissa said seating herself on the edge of the sofa that Cole stood up from, somewhat gingerly " I know you haven't seen the shop but I won't sleep worrying. Is there anything in that contract you got out of the insurance company to cover the trashing it got?"

"How bad do you think it is? " Cole asked. "Piper said it took a pounding but you know sometimes these things don't look as bad once the heat of battle is over."

"Sometimes they look worse," said Phoebe coming in from parking the car, and kissing Cole. He noticed she was walking in a very uncomfortable way, and she chose to stand rather than sit. He smiled somewhat smugly at her and she wondered why.

Clarissa smiled wan and pale. "Do you think there is a hope?" she asked.

"Hopefully we can make a claim without committing fraud" Cole told her. "If there's a way I'll find it. Trust me " he said smiling.

She nodded her head " I am not looking forward to explaining to my husband that the place got trashed again" She sighed " Hell it's not even a witchy book shop, just crafts and gardens and herb things. If the insurance won't help I may have to make some decisions about the shop. It's supposed to run at a profit."

"Well don't ask Cole for advice about running at a profit " said Piper.

Cole glared at her.

"Mike's a teacher" Clarissa explained" The shop is supposed to pay for the boy's college funds and school fees. Mike pays for the mortgage, just. Teacher's salaries don't exactly include gratuities for the cost of fighting evil."

"Not to many 'authorities' who think you need any recompense for fighting evil" Piper agreed.

"Well see what you can do to not let me be in debt, anyway " said Clarissa pleaded "Sometimes I think you know, all the fireballs and goo are just a front. The real way evil wins is to send us all broke."

"Tell me about it" said Piper.

"Boys. No girls " Phoebe asked.

"No girls " said Clarissa "thank goodness my sister has the girls. Witch inheritance is her problem, and expense, not mine."

Clarissa nodded especially as she caught Phoebe's smile. "You know it would have been all right if that fifth bastard warlock had not kept knocking your magic out. I was really sorry you didn't get it. I know we should not be looking for vengeance but there has to be a way that we can save innocents and trash that bastard, I couldn't stand that evil smirk it had " she smiled wryly. "just the way it encouraged the others to do as much damage as they could. And the laughing when Phoebe.."

Phoebe interrupted " Clarissa " she said, "there were only four warlocks."

"There were five" said Clarissa firmly. "it had a name. They called it Willem."

"Four" said Piper .

"Four" said Paige.

"There were five" said Clarissa.

"Clarissa "Phoebe started to say.

"We saw four, Clarissa saw five" said Paige glancing at her sisters." Any magic it had to mask itself must not have worked on her."

"Oh great an invisible warlock" said Phoebe.

"We've handled invisible demons," said Piper "a warlock shouldn't e a problem. Its only a warlock."

"It must be nice to be so powerful you can feel like that about warlocks" Clarissa said standing up "I mean they're the mortal enemy of witches, they scare the hell out of me. I envy you, not feeling frightened."

The Charmed sisters glanced at each other, each one knowing their own fears, not all of them confessed.

Cole said he would drive Clarissa home "I won't be long," he told Phoebe "Apparently I have to kiss some arse when I get back."

"Piper" Phoebe said outraged after he left "you told Cole. He freaks so much about me getting hurt I was just going to get Paige to fix it and not tell him."

"Paige fix it?" said Paige.

"I'm not having Casper" said Phoebe.

"Wrong ghost " said Piper.

"Casper " insisted Phoebe "laying hands on my bum."

"Having the power to fix my sister's bruised bum" said Paige "that make everything I've been through because of magic worth it."

Cole drove Clarissa home.

"I shouldn't be so upset " she told him "But this is the worst trashing by far and at the worst possible time. My oldest boy has to have some corrective surgery on a deformed hip, and it was something they did not want to do until he hit puberty and then we had to put it off last year when we weren't to sure Mike's contract was going to be renewed. Damn " she said angrily and fought back tears as Cole could so do nothing but make sympathetic noises. "Damn, " Clarissa swallowed and shrugged away her tears. "Sorry to dump " she said "but if you knew how much this damn magic has cost me, my family. And the only power I have is not having a power."

"I know what we spend " said Cole thinking how much the Charmed Ones did slip magic in to make life easier, orbing, shimmering, and what he used.

"Mike is pretty good about it," Clarissa said "not like my first husband, but when I see the kids going without things. Especially big things like operations that can make their lives normal."

"Maybe it won't look as bad in the morning" Cole told Clarissa as he saw her to her front door.

"In my experience it always looks worse," said Clarissa with a shake of her head."Goodnight " she said wearily.

Cole walked back to the car, sighed and then drove down to the small backstreet near China town where Clarissa's shop was. He shimmered in and looked around. It was a small old fashioned and atmospheric book shop with a mezzanine.

It was also a mess. "Trashed, more trashed and beyond help" he said looking around at half burnt books, walls and blown up furniture, or rather remaining splinters of blown up furniture.

He felt the spirit winds and the slight movement "Its not interfering with witch's business " he said out loud as if beings in the greater Universe could hear him. "Its straight personal gain. I don't want to spend months fighting insurance companies when I could spend the time with my wife and kids." He flicked his fingers so that not even the most suspicious assessor would pick up on anything other than a low grade robbery. And carefully ignored the little shudder in the spirit winds.

When he got back to the manor, the lights were out except in his and Phoebe's bedroom. She was sitting up waiting for him, looking about 15 with her hair in plaits and a long sleeve nightdress with Bugs Bunny on the front. Cole knelt on the bed to kiss her and then she watched him with interest as he undressed.

"The laundry basket" she ordered as his shirt was heading for the floor. He groaned, but threw it in the basket, went into the bathroom, cleaned his teeth came out. She watched him ".

"What " he said as he got into bed.

"When are going to tell me you fixed Clarissa's shop?" Phoebe asked.

"I wasn't going to" Cole said " Honest it was personal gain not witch's business. Don't tell Piper" he winced.

" 'kay" said Phoebe leaning toward him "When you going to kiss my arse."

"Now" he said grinning and reached over to pull the comforter off her.

On Sunday night after a warlock free day, made interesting by a brunch visit from Piper and Phoebe's father and his 'new' wife Margaret that caused a ruckus when both Leo and Cole tried to disappear and Piper refused to let them, Phoebe and Paige returned to the dining room, after clearing supper as Leo came downstairs.

"Every-one up there asleep? " Phoebe asked.

Leo nodded and planted himself on the end chair at the dining table and helped himself to the last piece of chocolate cake Piper had cooked for desert. Phoebe and Paige had been insisting she rest rather than go to the effort of making Sunday night dinners but she got so agitated about not having them they made the dinner, only Piper then got agitated that she was not doing anything to help so somewhat sensational desserts had come the new tradition on Sunday nights.

Phoebe planted herself down beside Cole. "I don't know what we would do if that dish washer packed up" Phoebe said.

"Shut up Phoebe " said Piper.

"I only.." said Phoebe started to say.

"I know what you said," Piper answered.

Cole pushed Phoebe a glass of wine and put his hand over hers. Paige helped herself to more coffee while Piper sipped tea. "Well" she said, getting up and retrieving a folder she had left on the seat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well what" said Phoebe.

"We need to talk about finances," Piper said opening the folder.

"I'm sick to death of talking about money," said Cole grinding his teeth.

"It has its uses," Piper said sourly, "for those of us who are beyond personal gain." she added taking the high ground.

Cole flicked his fingers and the vase turned into a pile of money.

"Is that real?" Piper asked almost hopeful.

"Got you" Cole said happy. "Of course it isn't real." and cringed a little at the glare he got from Piper.

"What are your powers?" Paige asked eying him curiously.

"Not your business" Cole answered with a smirk as Paige pursed her lips.

"Its hereditary, he can't help being a son of a bitch," Piper explained to Paige.

"As opposed to being one," Cole said sweetly.

"Stop it the pair of you" Leo groaned "what is it with you two lately?"

Cole met Piper's glance. " No-one else will play " he said "Your nose is always in a book, Paige is never here and Phoebe loves me."

"How old are you?" demanded Leo.

"Shut up Cole" said Phoebe who knew his views that treating Piper as if she was fragile was not helping her.

Piper met his eyes and smirked. "Clarissa got me thinking, about the kids and their future," she said. She glanced at the printed papers she was holding "I think" she said looking at long lists of figures and reminding Phoebe her sister had once had a job as a bank clerk when Grams was alive. " I figure" said Piper "that the way we're going, if nothing else bad happens at P3 and Phoebe can keep her job…."

"Of course" said Phoebe brightly because she hadn't told her sisters Elise had threatening to break her contract.

"Shut up Phoebe" said Leo.

"I figure" said Piper pushing it before Phoebe could answer, "I mean if sometime in the next five years Cole can actually make enough from the law practice to support himself, and put a bit toward food."

"I am making money," said Cole defensively.

"You're not making any profit," said Piper.

"I would" muttered Cole "if you didn't insist that I worked out of an office instead of here and if Paige hadn't insisted I hire a clerk and if Phoebe hadn't insisted I took on those pro bono cases."

"I figure " said Piper ignoring him "that if Leo and I can keep P3 running the way we are and we can stop anything evil completely trashing the house, just keep it down to the average repairs for the last couple of years, we should be able to extend the over draft enough to invest some money for a college fund for the kids."

"Can't we save?" Leo asked.

"Haven't you noticed Leo " remarked Paige "that as soon as any-one in this family saves any money, some demon attacks and trashes the house and we have to spend it. Almost like they knew." she added.

"It works out better if we put everything into reducing the overdraft and investing rather than trying to save " Piper explained ignoring them.

"Sometimes," Phoebe said "I swear I think it is the rat demon financiers who are going to do to us what all other demons could not. Vanquish us with financial ruin."

"Shut up Phoebe" said Leo and Paige.

"You dirty rat " said Cole because Phoebe had decided that he needed an education in old films to understand mortal life.

"Not even remotely funny," snapped Piper.

"Grow up Cole" Leo ordered him.

"I should be able to put something into it, for the kids I mean" Paige said " I know I don't earn much, even with the full time work. No wonder Mark never had any decent clothes …and drove such a trashy car " Mark was never far away from her thoughts. "But I want to contribute. I'm part of tis family."

"Considering we're only eating at the moment because you have a real cash salary coming in" Piper told Paige who shrugged a little awkward "I think we can safely say you're contributing."

"Does this mean we can get away enough away if all of them want to go to college?" Phoebe asked. "Even if one wanted to do something like a lawyer and or doctor that takes years, unless you're on demon fast track," she said sticking her tongue out at Cole who grinned.

"Well if one wants to be a doctor we could manage. If two do " Piper said grimly "we better hope the third one wants to be a bum."

"With our luck that one will want to be an educated bum," said Phoebe grinning.

"Then we better hope Cole really is immortal and can finally make some money as a lawyer" said Piper "or the kids will be selling the house to pay out the overdraft."

"I am not being a lawyer for eternity " Cole snarled.

"You're part of this family, you take on the responsibilities of this family" Piper told him firmly.

"Yes Mommy " said Cole.

"Shut up Cole" said Leo before Piper could come back at him.

"Great so its all okay for the three we have " Phoebe said "What if Cole and I have another kid, or more than another kid."

"Are you counting her pill packets?" Paige demanded of Cole.

"Yes " he said.

"I want more kids" Phoebe said getting her most stubborn expression on her face.

"We'll discuss it later," Cole said in a tone that clearly indicated he had no intention of discussing it.

"You want more kids" Phoebe said getting her temper up.

"We'll discuss it later" Cole said.

"We will" Phoebe told him grimly and he pursed his lips.

"So" said Piper " if we go without a pension fund."

"I think we can manage without a pension fund" said Leo "in the circumstances."

"And try and keep damages to the house to a minimum and the kids go to a public school ".

"A good one " said Leo.

"A good public school" said Piper " and Cole makes some money and we only run about 3 pro bon cases."

"Cole only runs three pro bono cases a year" said Leo catching Cole's expression.

"And" continued Piper " we keep the lease for the upstairs restaurant at P3 running, we can get a college fund going for the three kids."

"Maybe more" said Phoebe "and Paige ain't beyond possibility yet."

"I think I'll just be an aunt," said Paige.

"And " said Piper ignoring them "Two of the kids maybe able to make it through post graduate."

"Well that's okay then, all decided" said Phoebe anxious to get away from the subject "as long as none of them want to become economists" she added.

"Shut up Phoebe " said Leo.

"I'm sick to death of people telling me to shut up when my opinion is as valid as any-one else's" snapped Phoebe.

"Your opinions have a habit of turning into premonitions and coming true," Leo told her " especially the bad ones."

"Oh " said Phoebe and could say no more because they were interrupted by a wail from the stairs and Melinda appeared very cute in blue pyjamas, clutching her toy rabbit.

"Don' wanna sleep Mommy " she said .

"Bed Miss now " said Piper in a 'don't argue' voice.

"Can't sleep" said Melinda.

"Melinda" said Piper.

Cole picked the little girl up and seating himself on the bench under the stairs, "Bed time in ten minutes " he said.

"Yes Unca Cole " said Melinda sending her mother a smirk.

"Cole" muttered Piper.

"Behind you " said Leo matter of fact as a blinking noise sounded.

The three girls turned around to see a shrieking fuzzy haired warlock blink into the hallway.

The warlock seemed a little confused to be confronted by the power of the Charmed Ones and what it was doing there.

"I'd go if I were you " Phoebe told it calmly "Now."

It looked at her confused and smirked and then shuddered and started to look around. It fixed on Cole sitting on the bench with Melinda on his knee.

It turned as another two warlocks appeared "The power " said the first one to the others looking toward Melinda and Cole.

It moved toward Cole who half raised his hand and then lowered it. Piper seeing him decide it was obviously a witches' fight advanced, raised her hand and blew the warlock up in a cloud of black warlock goo, the force of which threw her backwards.

Phoebe levitated and kicked the second one against the wall and into the grandfather clock which once again fell apart. Paige finished it off with the warlock spell. The third one seemed immune, it went to toward Cole and as Piper tried to get back to her feet, it focused a little confused on Melinda. The little girl sensing her danger started to lift a hand and Cole made a decision and blew the warlock to smithereens .

Leo who had moved to put himself between the warlock and Melinda was caught between relief and what he was feeling on the spirit winds." "That isn't your fight," he said to Cole but his voice was shaking.

"The hell it isn't. I think Melinda deserves to keep her innocence a little longer," Cole answered, sounding annoyed but looking concerned.

"Warlocks are getting damned brave lately," said Paige mournfully examining goo stains on her favourite jeans "what are they on. Brave pills attacking individually like that."

"Very odd " said Piper taking Melinda from Cole. Melinda burst into tears snuggling up against mom. Piper glanced around the hall and dining room "Oh shit" she said as she looked at the broken clock and black goo over the wooden furniture, fabric and floor " That stuff is like acid on wood." She looked hopefully at Cole.

Cole waved his hand irritably and the goo disappeared but not before it had started to eat some very nasty marks in the woodwork.

"Contribution to the college fund, Your turn" he said to Leo who was glaring at the burn marks."

"Well at this rate the kids won't have to worry about a mortgage on the house " said Phoebe looking around. "There won't be a house left."

Her sisters, brother in law and husband turned to stare at her. "I'll shut up" she said before they could say it.

"Don't even try with the clock," said Leo ordered Cole who was glancing at it "I wonder if the college fund can wait till we get it fixed." He swallowed "Thanks for Melinda" he said.

"Thanks for saving Melinda, from the warlock and keeping her childhood" Piper said stroking her still sobbing daughter's hair.

"It was nothing" Cole replied somewhat grim.

Piper inclined her head.

"I'm not being modest Leo, Piper " he said, "I'm not entirely sure it wasn't me it was feeling the power from."

"How could that warlock know what you are " demanded Leo. "Demons" can't really sense you. Aren't you supposed to be beyond their power? Why would a warlock target you?"

"Warlock's are power thieves" Cole said " Warlocks sense power, they are attracted to it, don't necessarily have to understand what it is though."

"In a magic nexus" Leo asked incredulously.

"Maybe once they are in the nexus, it magnifies their senses" Paige said. "So they only smell Belthezor here when they get inside."

"Shit" said Cole "And don't call me Belthezor" he said through his teeth, as Paige smirked.

"Not in front of Melinda " said Piper firmly.

"Yes mommy " muttered Cole.

"Do you think that applies to only warlock's or any magic collector?" Phoebe asked.

"What did you say :" said Paige, shaking her head as if she was dizzy

"I said the nexus does it only magnify warlock power sniffing or other magic beings " Phoebe repeated "I wish you'd start listening to me " she told Paige primly.

"I think I better talk to Francesca," said Cole.

Phoebe pursed her lips "That's a good idea " she said brightly after a second.

Melinda finally stopped sobbing " Bed miss:" said Piper. Melinda did not argue "At least that settles one thing " Piper said as she went upstairs" None us have warlock powers, warlock zapper goes on the house."

Paige turned to Cole. "I take t you don't have any warlock powers."

"None I couldn't live without " Cole said. "They're barely worth it " he added.

"You really need to do something about your xenophobic attitude to warlocks " Leo told him severely.

  
**......................................................................**


	7. Chapter7

The Life and Times

Part 1: Magic in the air

Chapter 7

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Tempus, the Source of all Evil, stood in his Coronation chamber surrounded by minions, guards, red robed lore masters, dark robbed demon's of the upper hierarchy. Tempus never a foolish demon, had gained some wisdom on his ascension to the throne of the Source. He had learnt that rulers must be seen to rule, he had also learnt that nothing should be discussed in these throne room conferences that he had not already decided upon, understood the consequences and concluded what the advantages were to him and therefore all evil.

"So" he said scornfully "you truly believe this warlock …king " he sneered "seeks to rival the ascension of anointed source, by stealing witches powers."

"It would not be the first time, that a pretender has tried to gain ascendency by taking the Charmed One's powers " said a small upper level demon respectfully and safely hidden behind its hood. Tempus swung his gaze at the demon who fearfully bowed "Warlocks are not known for their wisdom or respect of the rightful order." The demon whimpered.

"It would seem that the powers of the Charmed Ones are not enough to rule evil." Tempus said." Even those beings, who temporarily acquired their powers were not strong enough to lead." And every minion in the Chamber remembered the fate and madness of the Old Source." The true path to power and glory is to confront one's destiny " said Tempus "And the destiny for those who chose a destiny to oppose me is to die" he added. He glanced at the trembling minions and knew some were seriously contemplating their destinies.

"The time for confronting nemesis has passed " said Tempus grandly " the time for nemesis is gone, so I see no wisdom in creating a legend for the Charmed Ones which propagates them as a foe worthy and equal to the anointed Source. The last source grew weak " Tempus continued with a cultivated sneer:"and became vulnerable to less worthy foes. Leave the Charmed Ones to warlocks " he told the minions " leave them to their small games and small foes, and illusions of great magic" he noted with satisfaction that demons around nodded.

One demon finally said in a whimpering tone. "The Charmed Ones" it snivelled " did defeat the Triad and our brethrens of the Brotherhood and so many of our brothers in the Great Immolation." And it shuddered with not a little fear because it had been told to ask these questions with a promised reward but Tempus was not above retribution should the scenario not go the way he decreed.

"The Charmed Ones were only able to defeat these great demons because they use demon power, the traitor Belthezor and Belthezor, whatever else he was " said Tempus with a feigned amusement "was a great power. He once had a chance to be the Source to lead demons. The Charmed Ones could only do it with the power of Belthezor."

Tempus could afford to elevate long gone demons to the status of mythological hero when it suited him to illustrate the it was only through traitors that good had the power to defeat evil. Especially as every demon knew that Tempus had a policy of no forgiveness. At a hint, a belief, a glimpse of treason, Tempus had taken to frying demons, and quite a few who were not traitors just to stress the point.

"Belthezor no longer exists so the Charmed Ones have no access to his power. Leave the Charmed Ones, they are not a worthy foe." repeated Tempus as the minions admired his wisdom. " Although" added Tempus "if they take upon themselves to annihilate some our lesser compatriots who seek to advance themselves. Warlocks" sneered Tempus "we won't complain."

The demons nodded. "My Lord " said one of the red robed lore masters "one more thing " Tempus acknowledged it "Where do we go, what do we do then to propagate evil?" it smirked making it clear the question was set up. 

"Africa" replied Tempus, knowing full well he did not appear quite as wise as he hoped and promising retribution on lore masters when the chance arrived "Africa was the source of life of the earth realm" said Tempus "it can be the source of annihilation of good and the supremacy of evil in the realm. We use the treasures of Africa and evil will be rewarded."

Tempus not as satisfied with the session as he hoped shimmered to his private chamber, where a shivering minion told him the demon was waiting.

"You showed great wisdom in council Lord" a dark robed demon wearing the insignia of the brotherhood intoned as it knelt to Tempus.

"I have noted your work " sad Tempus".

"The wisdom of our lamented Raynor " said the demon who had risen to Raynor's place. It stood up " was that the best way to win the mortal realm is to take over their businesses, to twist their finances, to convince them that their existence depends on.. financial domination not their.. humanity and take control of the mechanisms of that domination. My rat brothers work well. You have noted my lord," it told Tempus who inclined his head. "The infiltrations in control of mortal finance markets, and that the mortal decisions on dealing with poverty, disease and war are all driven by how their response effects those markets. Mortals who believe their existence and well being depends on those financial institutions will sell their souls to those who control them," said the leader of the Brotherhood " As many have done already."

"I note you do very well," Tempus told him. " It will take time " said the demon who used to be the Time Lord," but that is an advantage in itself."

The leader of the Brotherhood bowed and shimmered. Tempus rubbed his hands together and allowed a grim smile "Evil advances..well" he said to himself and felt for a second his evil core sated before the craving for more returned.

The next night, quite late Phoebe and Paige and Piper were in the attic reading through the Book of Shadows on warlock activity. Leo, trying to read Plato in Ancient Greek because he thought the nuances were more easily understood in the original language, sat in the sofa in case they wanted any advice or interpretation. Phoebe and Paige had already decided this was a useless exercise because they had to yell at him three times just to get him to take his nose out of the book. Cole was putting the children to bed as ordered by Piper.

The whitelighter Casper-not orbed in and somewhat patiently waited for the Charmed Ones to acknowledge him.

"What" said Piper looking up " Did you find anything about these non-existent warlock attacks? " she demanded.

"They appear random" replied Casper-not carefully "There are some things we need to discuss " the whitelighter said very seriously " the Elders have asked me to bring these things to you."

"Okay " said Phoebe brightly. She was sitting herself on her favourite stool, while Paige sat on the sofa near Leo, making a somewhat threatening circle of three around the whitelighter who chose to ignore it. Leo very carefully put his book down and watched the whitelighter.

The whitelighter looked at the witches carefully, tactfully patiently. Piper found herself thinking about darklighters. Paige started thinking about her last meeting with the supreme commander of the Community service who called her to his office to explain the error of her ways.

"After you problems with Count Fleischer " the whitelighter explained carefully, the Elders, after some discussion thought that we needed some information about this warlock to understand what was happening. We..they" he said carefully "arranged for some witches, in New York to summon it and ask it some questions about certain things."

"Good" said Paige crossing her arms. "They had no problems calling it."

"It had no warning this time" the whitelighter answered severely.

"It had no warning last time" Piper insisted, defiantly looking at him.

" Firstly " the whitelighter told them carefully ignoring the comment" with some encouragement, this Count Fleischer claimed it was able to resist the summons from you because it was warned you were about to summon it. It was adamant that the information was received from here."

"That's ridiculous" said Paige "we just summoned it."

"I wouldn't know what you did," said the whitelighter patiently, carefully " You didn't discuss it with me or any other whitelighter."

"Why on earth would we warn it when we were summoning it " said Paige.

"I cannot think of a reason " said the whitelighter.. He then took a deep breath " we are also able to discover that this Count Fleischer is the brother of the warlock Willem that the witch Clarissa mentioned she saw."

"Oh " said Phoebe.

"The warlock indicated that he and his brother had some ambitions to rival the new source." The whitelighter said.

Piper started flicking the Book of Shadows. "Not much about it" she said. "Hasn't stolen powers for centuries. Warlocks often have ambitions" Piper added. "It means nothing. Having ambitions doesn't mean having power to match."

"The warlocks believed they could do it by acquiring some source like demonic powers, apparently" the whitelighter told the witches watching their responses carefully.

.

"Really " said Piper " he was lying. How many demons are there that have source like powers. It something they get for being the source. "

"Exactly " said the whitelighter, fractionally impatient. "According to Count Fleischer before he died, his brother had located the demon Belthezor, the ex-source, still alive."

"Shit " muttered Paige not quite under her breath.

"Making it up to impress the brethren" said Piper "promise of source like power is always good for a takeover bid in the underworld."

"We know this " said the whitelighter still very careful " but it appears a power that Count Fleischer..had acquired and shared with his brother was the ability to recognise the mortal form of demons. And Willem recognised Belthezor somewhere."

"How would he have known Belthezor?" asked Leo in a flat neutral voice.

"Worked with him extensively in his pre source days apparently " Casper-not answered somewhat shortly, feeling that Leo's term as the Charmed Ones whitelighter was not wholly without responsibility for the present difficulties the Elders were having with the witches.

"How did Count Fleischer die?" Piper stalling for time while Phoebe clutched the side of her stool. "Did the witches kill it?"

"Evil imploded it before it could divulge anything else" the whitelighter said.

"Like they did Troxus" said Phoebe finding her voice.

"Perhaps " said Piper.

"I have to ask you " the whitelighter said turning to Phoebe " are you sure you vanquished Belthezor?" He looked at her bland face smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I'm only asking. I'm not accusing you " he told Phoebe.

"You know," interrupted Cole making them all jump. He stood at the attic door, leaning against the jamb, smiling without it reaching his eyes. "When the police say 'I'm not accusing you.' that is when I advise clients, particularly innocent clients, to start yelling for a good lawyer."

"Know any good lawyers," Phoebe said her eyes meeting Cole's, her lips shaking tremulously.

The smile reached his eyes, the special one he saved for her. "By co-incidence I just happen to know one" he said coming into the attic.

"This is damned ridiculous" Piper said lifting her hands and freezing the whitelighter "what do we tell them?"

"Tell them the story, you've always told them" said Leo quietly.

"Working with Willem and Count Fleischer, another little secret you never bothered to tell Cole " Paige asked sarcastically.

"I never worked with them," Cole said "or don't you believe me."

"He's telling the truth" said Phoebe who could tell through their connected auras when Cole lied.

"Okay " said Paige.

"Lucky Phoebe can tell isn't it " Cole snarked at Paige. " You won't take my word, even..now."

"You keep secrets" said Paige.

"Who doesn't?" said Cole.

"Cole" said Leo "What are you going to tell your whitelighter?" he asked the witches.

Cole walked over and stood behind Phoebe "In my experience, a little bit of passionate truth does wonders for making beings believe a less than truthful version " he volunteered "Unless you want to tell him the whole truth " he said.

"I believe the guardian would have some problems with that," Leo said quietly.

"He would" Cole replied just as quiet.

"Unfreeze him Piper " Phoebe said.

Piper unfroze Casper not who immediately focused on Cole in a different position.

"Piper froze you while we discussed it" Phoebe explained as she reached up to touch Cole's hands gripping her shoulder. "I can only tell you the same story I have always told you " she said to the whitelighter.

"Does your husband need to be here?" Casper asked almost embarrassed.

"Yes" said Phoebe "I need him here. I want him here" she added. "You know the story. I met Belthezor in mortal form, and fell in love with him. He tried, he really tried to leave evil for me."

"It can't be done, a demon is what it is born " said Casper-not almost gently.

.

"I know" said Phoebe "he was part human and he tried and he failed. The demon brotherhood dragged him back and he killed a witch. I went to the underworld to try and 'save' him and I guess at some level; " she noticed Cole's hand tighten, "he did love me because he saved me, helped me escape. You know what happened, you know it cost my sister Prue her life."

Caper-not nodded. Leo looked at the floor while Piper and Paige did not take their eyes off their sister's face.

Phoebe continued "He ran, as I understand it, and the source hunted him. At some point his powers were destroyed and he fell into the hands of the old cow the Seer. I never did understand exactly what she did but she used the Hollow to possess his powerless form with the powers, the essence of the Old Source. " Phoebe put a hand up to touch Cole's face. "I'd met Cole around the time I met Belthezor and he was there for me when Belthezor went" she whispered "he asked me to marry him just before we disposed of the demon form of the old Source. Thought we'd vanquished him. The Source, Belthezor," she swallowed "took over Cole, it was one of his powers, he did it to one of Paige's clients, and one of Paige's boyfriends and you know the rest. He turned me evil, he used me and at one level." Cole's hand became a vice on her shoulder "He loved me:" she whispered. "And I " she looked at her sisters "we vanquished him."

"I see " said Casper-not almost sympathetically, almost as if to give Phoebe time to recover, because whitelighters were rarely interested in discussing magic with non magic mortals he turned to Cole "Can you remember anything of the takeover?"

"Yes" said Cole " I can remember feeling angry, and frightened and helpless and …guilty, and very relieved when the girls vanquished Belthezor " he said.

"Are you sure you vanquished him that last time?" persisted the whitelighter.

"You know as well as I do how the Elders celebrated, they felt it, they knew it was destiny. 'Up there'." Leo insisted.

"I, we, the Elders know the Old Source was vanquished for good" said Casper-not and he did not pretend to be patient " Are you sure Belthezor was vanquished?" he repeated.

"Everything evil died that day," Paige said quietly.

"Then why do you think Count Fleischer thought Belthezor was alive?" the whitelighter asked.

"He lied. Never knew Belthezor, wants to convince his followers he has access to source like powers" Cole said facetiously as the whitelighter looked at him, clearly not welcoming mortal input.

"A witch from the Netherlands confirmed he was telling the truth" the whitelighter contradicted " A demon called Rastus, before he was vanquished, recalled working with Belthezor, liasing between him and warlocks including Willem. We have searched for information on Willem where we could find it. Usually secondary sources" Casper-not explained. "You are telling me everything about Belthezor?" the whitelighter said to Phoebe.

"Of course I'm not" Phoebe declared angrily, eyes flashing "what do want me to tell, you, what it was like to fuck the devil, how much..the passion, how much he tempted me, how my soul craved to be his mate, his partner. To be complete with him. How much I cried when I..we vanquished him. What it felt like to know I was carrying his child. " she stopped her fingers wrapped like talons around Cole's hands on her shoulder, head thrown back defiant.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that " said Casper-not, uncomfortable addressing Cole, while Piper snorted in disgust "we all have to do things we would.. prefer not to in the course of the battle. I had to ask her."

"I know," said Cole. Quietly, gently.

Casper-not nodded "I'll go and talk to the Elders " he said and orbed.

"Bloody chauvinistic god damned whitelighter" screeched Paige " Phoebe's your wife not your property " Paige snapped at Cole. "Don't act like you have own her."

"I don't think I do" said Cole wryly. Phoebe stuck her tongue out.

Leo spun at Cole "You're damned lucky that whitelighter is so good. He only believed that because he is so ….decent."

"I know he believed it" Cole nodded "I felt his aura."

"What the hell are your powers?" Paige demanded of Cole who ignored her. "And are you sure you didn't work with those bloody warlocks" she pushed.

The smile reached Cole's his eyes " I don't recall working with either Willem or Count Fleischer" he said " I do recall working with Rastus. I don't like warlocks," Cole added.

"Then we better find out what really did happen " said Paige snippily "I believe you " she told Cole her nose in the air, while he raised his eyes.

They spent a few hours searching somewhat futilely while Cole called unsuccessfully for Francesca, finally giving up and deciding to try again tomorrow. 

Piper and Leo took advantage of not having to be at P3, to follow their own interest. Piper read some college brochures and Leo was still lost in Plato. Piper finally leaned over and turned off the lamp on her side of the bed. "Are you going to read much longer?" she asked Leo " You've had your nose in that book all night."

"Won't be much longer," he muttered reaching for a dictionary " just this page."

"Why do you need a dictionary? " she said " I thought you used to have a Greek charge. Can't you speak Greek? "

"Its written in ancient Greek. Not modern Greek, it's a lot harder," Leo answered nose still in the book.

"Hmm " snorted Piper.

Leo stuck to the book aware of hers restlessness beside him. He finally finished the page and somewhat deliberately put the book and the dictionary on the bedside table.

"And what did you learn from all that?" Piper asked suddenly not all that sleepy.

"That I need to learn a lot more before I understand any of it " Leo sighed.

"Will you.. ever understand it? "Piper asked as he switched the light off.

"It makes no sense to just know it " Leo answered "The only way I can..justify it is to know enough to help heal lost souls, hurting souls. Maybe to know what is right and wrong. Maybe even learn some of that for Durand.. with a little more tact " he grinned. "Who knows this eclipse might teach me something."

"Well so far nothing has happened about eclipses," said Piper not without disappointment in her voice" And it doesn't look like Casper intends to warn us. Casper isn't the most supportive of whitelighters," she added.

"Wrong ghost " said Leo shaking his head, "More interested in problem solving than support. I guess." Leo had heard rumours of meeting upon meeting of Elders about how to handle the problem of the Charmed Ones out of control."

"I sort of ,maybe wouldn't mind well some excitement, " Piper said confidentially.

"Aren't you happy where we are? " Leo asked stung.

"Yeah I'm happy with us " said Piper "well I would be I wasn't so scared Melinda will turn out to be hell on earth, she is so, I don't know passionate, determined to get her own way. "

"And she's only three " sighed Leo.

"Yeah " said Piper "but you know just… I wouldn't mind, feeling some magic in the magic."

"Piper" said Leo turning to stare at her" "You're one of the most powerful witches whoever lived. I know Paige is a little disillusioned now, but she's still mourning Mark but you, your magic defines who you are."

"Then I'm pretty damn boring " Piper answered. "Leo, I'm not fed up with magic but you know what I do, freeze a demon, and poof blow it up, or say a spell and pouff blow it up and go to the supermarket. Same old thing. Read about demon, protect the innocent, blow up a demon, take the kids to a paediatrician."

"Piper " sighed Leo.

"I like being a mother and running a club. Its just. You know when you ran off with Phoebe when she was pregnant with Patsy, she got to see fairies and wood nymphs and 'up there'. I got to stay home and listen to Cole bitch.

"Piper " sighed Leo.

"And " said Piper " Paige got to see vampires. I cook."

"You're not jealous," asked Leo horrified.

"I'm not jealous," said Piper " just a bit envious. You know with Durand, you get to see centaurs, and goblins. I blow up warlocks. I just want some magic in my magic."

"Goodnight dear" said Leo leaning over to peck her lips.

"Nite " sighed Piper "All I ask is a little some magic in my magic you know" she said sliding down under the comforter.

The next day Francesca walked into Cole's office wearing the mortal face she kept because mortals of this age could not deal with the evidence of disease and ignorance. With her most matronly smile , she asked for Cole. Eduardo Vega looked at her, another older woman client, he presumed, this one slightly plump, beautifully dressed. Eduardo saw lots of them come through the office, older women who continually changed wills because they really had nothing better to do or found a reason for other legal business because they got a twenty minute interview with Phoebe's very charming husband. Eduardo supposed he ought to be glad about Cole's ability to charm them too because he was getting a good understanding of the financial arrangements for Cole's small practice and Eduardo knew they paid for a good proportion of his salary. But sometimes he felt like telling them, there is a world out there to be lived, life and death and hope and love. Stop worrying about what happened when they died and enjoy what they had while they lived. They may be a great deal happier.

Cole came out of his office and held the door open, at his most charming " Mrs Rinaldi " he said urbanely "Delighted to see you. Eventually."

"So charming " murmured Francesca as she walked past him.

Cole barely shut the door before he turned on her " Where have you been?" he demanded. " I've been calling since last night."

"I require courtesy " sad Francesca very school marm " and coffee. And I have been busy. You are not my only responsibility" she told him firmly.

"This is important " Cole said but obediently went to make her coffee."

"But not urgent" said Francesca.

"No I guess not. Patience isn't one of my strong points" he conceded bringing the coffee back.

"I have noticed that" Francesca replied taking the coffee and sipping it as Cole told her about the whitelighter's visit.

"I never dealt with Willem" he said.

"Or don't remember it " Francesca replied.

Cole winced. "That seems to be the point doesn't it."

"Yes " she agreed waiting for him to talk.

"I'm inclined to believe that the recognition of Belthezor is not unrelated to the warlock attack," Cole said. "a little to co incidental."

"I'm not a great believer in co-incidence " Francesca said. "I'll look into it" she offered "ask around with the Elders and other Powers. Find out what they know and are keeping secret from the Charmed Ones."

"Leo assures me that the discovery of the existence of the guardian Belthezor by the Powers that Be would be…undesirable." Cole told her.

"Leo is learning wisdom," said Francesca smiling.

"Yeah well he learnt that from experience, not a book " said Cole.

"It's the ability to equate the one with the other that is wisdom " Francesca said seriously.

"Don't encourage him with those damned books" said Cole. Francesca looked at him "Oh do what you think best" he said.

"I generally do " Francesca replied. "I'll have another cup " she said giving him her empty coffee cup. "What's troubling you?" she asked when he returned.

"I keep wondering who I was protecting killing that warlock " Cole said staring into his cup and not looking at Francesca.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"I don't know " he said "I killed an evil creature protecting the secret of what I am. Probably. Although I also did it to stop Melinda having to kill it. Does that justify it? I wonder, what if next time I have to kill a good creature to protect the secret of what I am."

"I trust you will have the wisdom to make the right choice," Francesca said. "Or fate will intervene."

"Is that all you can say?" Cole snapped angrily.

"I cannot see the future Cole," Francesca explained almost gently "nor can I tell you what you what is right or wrong in circumstances that don't yet exist yet. You were justified this time, you believe, because there was an innocent to protect, and it was after all just a warlock, whose two compatriots were killed by your family as soldiers in the battle. Did you feel anything in the spirit winds telling you not to do it."

"No" Cole said.

"And of course you always listen to the message on the spirit winds" Francesca asked with just a hint of derision in her voice and Cole wondered if she knew anything about him interfering in the witch Clarissa's business.

"Mostly"' he agreed as Francesca pursed her lips.

"Your secret is at risk with these warlocks, led by what is its name Willem. Why aren't you hunting them down?" Francesca asked

"I'm getting a pretty strong feeling on the spirit winds that would not be a good idea" Cole answered grimly.

"Well, then its seems we'll work on the proposition that smiting those who learn the secret is not a good idea without any other justification" said Francesca "and take it from there shall we?"

"My life " Cole said looking at Francesca, his face in pain " with Phoebe, with my son, with my children, my family. It's a good life. I'm happy " he said, "Do you understand what it is for a demon to find happiness?"

"Yes" said Francesca simply "I understand."

"It depends on my secret being kept" he whispered.

"Yes" Francesca agreed and watched as he put buried his face in his hands.

He finally looked up "You're not going to let me get away with choosing Phoebe and all else be damned are you?" he said smiling a little.

"I cannot resist pointing out that such a choice would damn you " Francesca said school marm " but I do have some faith in your conscience over such matters."

"Hmm " he said .

Francesca glanced out at the outer office through the blinds that were set so Cole could see out but others could not see in. "Oh Lord " she said. 


	8. Chapter8

The Life and Times

Part 1: Magic in the air

Chapter 8

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Even by the standards of the bottom end of the market clients Cole had helped in the months that he worked for him, Eduardo thought the one was spooky. Very tall, very thin, almost satanic air, he walked into the office and told Eduardo "I seek Cole Turner" in a raspy voice.

Before Eduardo could answer, Cole came to the door smiling somewhat wryly said, "Its okay Eduardo" and ushered Proctor into the next office.

"Friend Belthezor well met," said Proctor with the satanic sneer that passed for a smile. Francesca" he said "what a co-incidence and pleasure of course."

Cole caught the expression on Francesca's face and almost laughed and then could not help himself. "Mrs Rinaldi does not believe in co-incidence" he told Proctor.

The satanic sneer almost became a smile "Dear me what other explanation could there be for so many... chance meetings " said Proctor almost maliciously.

Francesca stood up "Proctor you need my advice" she asked primly.

"No " said Proctor quite seriously "My business is.. in hand at this time."

"That is good " Francesca answered almost softening. "Should you need me" she told both Cole and Proctor "Call me. Cole I will do what I can" She looked at both " Be well " she said as she left the office .

"Friend Proctor. To what do I owe the pleasure " Cole asked " Coffee " he asked and fortunately had his back turned when Proctor asked for five sugars.

"I see things" Proctor answered accepting the coffee and seating himself on the leather sofa, bought from fashionable seconds furniture but a very sore point with Cole when he worked out how many wills he would have to write to pay for it.

"I know," said Cole sitting in the chair opposite, rescued from the Manor attic.

"In Africa" said Proctor.

"So do I " replied Cole grimly "Do you understand anything you see?"

"I do not have that wisdom" replied Proctor seriously " But then I am uncertain who or what would."

"Yes," said Cole " what do you see?"

"I see minions close to the new Source, in Africa, watching those who are vulnerable, offering … inducements to those who can be corrupted" Proctor said "the evil is at the moment a little…less random than perhaps you might assume, so I would advise.. caution."

"Nearly impossible to tell when it is random or not " Cole answered "But I take your advice and will act.. accordingly."

"That is good " said Proctor " I will also give some other advice. Do not expect to succeed in Africa. Better to ensure you do not fail."

"I understand " Cole said.

"That is also good." replied Proctor. "Then I best be gone." he said. "as we have no more business."

Cole nodded and started to stand then he sat again "Are you concerned what could be revealed and who it could be revealed to, during this, this realm...eclipse."

"If I had have no secrets, then I suppose I would have nothing to fear" Proctor answered.

Cole nodded. He was quiet for several seconds "I have secrets " he said.

"As do we all " answered Proctor. "I have little wisdom " Proctor added "but my friend Therold tells me his wisdom and his wisdom is that we all have secrets, only some of us do not know we have them."

"Even Francesca" said Cole.

"Especially Francesca " replied Proctor and his smile was something a little less than satanic.

"May I ask you something? " Cole said a little awkwardly.

"If you are prepared to accept how I chose to answer it" Proctor replied.

"Why did you cross" Cole asked. "From evil?"

Proctor hesitated and then he smiled fully satanic" That is my secret" he replied. "I am gone."

Cole followed him into the office and watched as Proctor left. "Be well friend " he said.

"It is my intention " Proctor replied over his shoulder.

Eduardo watched Proctor go " You know " he told Cole "if I was going to describe what evil incarnate looked liked, that would nearly be it."

"You would be wrong " Cole said still thinking like a demon. "Very few people reveal their souls in the way they look" he smiled pensively. "Sometimes you would get quite a surprise to know what they really were."

**……………………………………**

Francesca orbed into Arturo's house where it was late at night. Arturo was sitting in his lounge lost in thought his expression haunted and Francesca had to swallow down a great deal of compassion that she knew would not be welcome.

"Still not off in the eclipse seeking the secrets of worthy beings." Arturo said with the ghost of a smile as he looked up at the sound of orbs.

"Sarcasm is unworthy " said Francesca sitting down " also you are not good at it Arturo."

Arturo's smile this time was genuine and reached his eyes. "This visit is not to check my well being ".

"Only partially" Francesca answered " it appears that there is a danger, a fairly immediate one, that the secret of Belthezor has been discovered by a warlock king called Willem and they are not far off being discovered by the Powers that Be of good."

Arturo sat back and considered for a second "That is unfortunate" Arturo remarked "Does Belthezor know?"

"Yes" said Francesca severely " he knows."

"And " asked Arturo "How does he respond?"

"He is.. concerned. " she started to say. Arturo looked at her "He is frightened Arturo "replied Francesca. " But he feels it would be wrong to destroy creatures of good or evil to protect the secret."

"His calling is strong " Arturo said slowly." He learns some wisdom."

"Which does not mitigate the need to protect his secret. "Francesca pressed and looked at Arturo her eyes pleading.

"What my dear? " Arturo asked grimly.

"Cole is happy Arturo " she said quietly "And it is such a short time he has. I remember family and happiness."

"And you love him so you'll plead his case" Arturo sighed. "So if he cannot… will not ".

"You must, and not just because I ask you, although that should be reason enough" Francesca said gently "Eclipse or not Arturo. Guardians are called to protect those weaker than themselves from those who could hurt them. Even guardians." She quoted Arturo with a ghost of a smile.

"So I am damned by my own wisdom" he nodded "I do not wish to leave the safety of this time fold at this time" Arturo told her hurting.

"I know" Francesca answered gently "But that.. you were a demon Arturo and you know always there was a debt to pay, and it is not paid without pain."

"I know my dear " said ex-demon Arturo who had answered a call to guard the realms and administer the Great Plan a thousand years ago "It is well we do not understand the price we must pay to ease our debt when we are called."

"Thank you " Francesca said as Arturo crossed to pour her a brandy, clearly closing the discussion.

"There is something I keep meaning to ask" Francesca said accepting his wish "Why is Proctor such good 'friends' with Cole?"

"He likes Belthezor?" said Arturo and then saw Francesca's expression "I know. Sarcasm is unworthy. Belthezor when he is not being an.. arsehole " and Arturo smiled " can be…endearing you know."

"I find it improbable that Proctor has the wisdom to understand what endearing means" said Francesca snippily.

"Improbable does not necessarily mean impossible" said Arturo as he poured her a brandy.

**………………………………….**

Paige brought the map downstairs and began scryed. There was nothing very evident from the scrying just indiscriminate evil all over San Francisco but she was somewhat surprised how much of it was happening. Phoebe and Cole were on the sofa watching television with Melinda. Lady and the Tramp. The whole family knew the film dialogue without watching it. Melinda loved anything with animals but Lady and the Tramp was her favourite. Whosit was once again lost in organising blocks and toys in patterns of his own devising. He was not interested in TV. Leo and Piper were washing up and Wyatt was on the floor on his back gurgling. Wyatt seemed to be content lying around doing nothing.

Cole was sitting in the corner of the sofa and Phoebe was on the sofa half across his lap. Even after the time they had been together, Cole and Phoebe never could be in a room without being in touching distance. They shared chairs and sofas and sat beside each other at meals, even standing Cole always managed to find a way to close enough to have a hand around or on her. The family were used to it and actually regarded it with concern if they were not close. It usually meant fireworks or problems.

"Nothing really happening" Paige said "Just a lot of small stuff." She looked at her sister and swallowed a small choke of envy " I'm really pissed at that damned whitelighter " she told them "In fact I'm pretty pissed at the whole Powers That Be and Elders. Checking up on what we told them, coming here and questioning what we did, acting like they don't really believe us."

"We weren't telling the truth" said Phoebe with a little gulp.

"But we're the Charmed Ones." Paige said working herself up into a temper "After all we've done for them, they ought to believe anything we say. Its well, its almost like they don't trust us".

"There are some people who equate not telling the truth with being untrustworthy," Cole pointed out.

"That's ridiculous" said Paige " every-one has secrets." And was stopped from saying more by the sound of orbs. She turned to glare at the orbs and only slightly changed her expression when she realised it was Francesca. "I wasn't expecting you" said Paige snippily.

" I don't always announce my intentions dear" Francesca commented, in a tone so dry that Paige if she had not been so pissed with whitelighters and the general population of magic Elders she would have recognised as a warning.

"Hello Francesca " said Phoebe warmly making sure she put a very possessive hand across Cole, which Francesca noticed.

"Mrs Rinaldi, such a pleasure" Cole who did recognise the warning, mimicked Proctor. "What did you come for?" he asked as Francesca pursed her lips

Francesca seated herself opposite him "I came to say that after some consideration, the course of ah.. inaction you talked about today, is something at this point I would strongly advise " she said. "I advise choices should only be made when it is apparent what they are." she said. "And " she said severely "I would not lose all hope of happiness if I were you." 

Cole nodded , and half smiled and a small shudder of relief hit him. Paige hearing the vagueness of the advice he was getting raised her eyes.

"You visited Cole today " said Phoebe brightly, very brightly. "You didn't tell me Cole."

"Just about your whitelighter and consequences" Cole explained to her.

"That's great" said Phoebe even more brightly.

Piper and Leo heard the voices and came into the living room.

"Francesca" smiled Leo.

"Sorry I missed you the other night " said Piper and meant it.

There was a silence for a few seconds, and then bursting out of the television came the song "We are Siamese if you please."

"Look Mrs Winaldi " Melinda said tugging at Francesca's sleeve. "Pussy."

"Siamese cats dear" said Francesca with only the twinkle in her eye giving her away as Phoebe giggled.

"We ought to get her a cat," said Paige" Siamese cats are nice."

"We.are.not.getting.a Siamese.cat. " Piper enunciated very clearly.

"We most certainly are not" said Phoebe almost as clearly.

Paige and Cole and even Francesca stared at them.

"Okay" muttered Paige, feeling the world hated her.

To cover the somewhat awkward silence, Piper asked Francesca if Cole had told her about the warlock Willem.

"Yes dear. That's what I came to talk to him about " said Francesca.

Piper nodded and asked somewhat awkwardly "I know your business is not warlocks but guardians only Cole swears he does not know Willem yet our whitelighter swears he does and.."

Coe pursed his lips "I'm not lying Piper " he said.

"I know but I don't believe Casper is either" Piper said almost uncomfortable.

"Wrong ghost " said Leo.

"Then I suppose dear " Francesca added " you need to assume that both Cole and your whitelighter are telling the truth and work from there."

"What is it with whitelighters " snarked Paige "You ask for information and all they give is vague useless pie in the sky stuff that is just no help" and she raised her hands and slapped her thighs.

Francesca put her tongue in her cheek. Cole recognised the expression and he caught Phoebes glance and raised his eyes. Phoebe swallowed hard and started to say "Paige" but Francesca beat her to it.

"Paige " Francesca said in a voice that was clearly discouraged argument , "I am well aware that the Charmed Ones have insulted their way through most of the whitelighters 'up there' in the last year. I am also aware that some of those whitelighters have been so overawed by the power and status of the Charmed Ones they have accepted an attitude from all of you," and she extended her look to Piper and Phoebe who both hunched backward " those whitelighters have accepted an attitude " continued Francesca " that seriously lacks respect."

Paige swallowed.

"However, I am not of that ilk " Francesca said in firm severe voice "You are of course free to accept or reject my advice and even doubt my wisdom if you so choose but you will offer me respect and courtesy when you do so. Do I make myself clear?"

Piper and Paige glanced at each other.

"Yes Francesca " said Paige contritely.

Francesca narrowed her eyes. "I do understand that over the last year or so you a have had reason to be less than trusting of advice given to you by whitelighters." She said. "Perhaps you should consider that trust is impossible without mutual respect. You may of course reject that opinion," she added.

Paige and Piper and Phoebe stared at her.

Opposite her Cole smiled with wry amusement and caught Phoebe's glance.

"And you Cole can stop smirking " Francesca told him without looking at him.

"Yes Mrs Rinaldi " he said a gentle smile of amusement on his face. Francesca half turned to him and Phoebe "So we all understand each other" she said half catching Cole's smile and raising her eyes a little.

Cole nodded and Phoebe glanced from Cole to Francesca and swallowed hard ,to choke down a moment of jealousy. Phoebe knew there was part of Cole's life she must not and could not share but watching him share it with some-one else, even some-one she loved and respected...hurt. The moment of jealousy was not missed by Francesca, who nodded almost with sympathy.

"Yes Francesca," said Phoebe sucking on her lip.

**………………………………**

Cole was still talking to Francesca. Phoebe took Whosit upstairs to bath him and get him ready for bed but he must have sensed her tension and did not settle. Phoebe was seriously starting to believe he had inherited the small empathic ability that was the legacy of Cole's mortal family. "Its only small magic" she told herself.

She busied herself in Cole's absence doing useful jobs like waxing her legs while Whosit toddled around the room looking for things to entertain himself. With his fascination for feeling and sucking on things Phoebe was very grateful that he could not telekinetic objects into his range. Before she could stop him he pulled her hairbrush off the dresser and examined it, tried to put it in his mouth, made a face at the taste and threw it on the floor. He then even without magic managed to lever her underwear drawer out and while she watched a little proud of how clever he was, panties and bras joined the hairbrush on the floor.

Phoebe finished waxing her legs and picked him up "You really are you father's son" she giggled " You're a big messer you are " she said pulling him into her face to kiss him.

Sometimes Phoebe had to pinch herself to believe she was the mother of their precious boy. Whosit 's skin was very fair but his hair showed signs of getting darker and his eyes were turning brown. She often just looked at him to see what was her and what was Cole. Mostly to her surprise, Patrick Victor Benjamin or Patrick Benjamin Victor if you looked at his birth certificate was himself and himself alone.

Phoebe looked around the room and the life it represented, the life she shared with Cole. It was really the only place they could claim as their own world, they shared the manor with her family, they shared finances out of necessity and they shared cars out of convenience and caring for children. But this room, their room, was where they talked alone, where they talked of fears and private dreams and planned the future.

They were still discussing making up the small back room for Whosit. But Phoebe and Cole were reluctant take the step even though Leo continually offered to fix it. It was somehow letting go Whosit's baby hood and their small little kingdom.

Phoebe sat on the stool by her dresser and hugged her son, protesting a little, to her and murmured "Precious" into his hair. She looked up at a slight noise and saw Cole at the doorway, leaning on the jamb, watching her, the smile on his face she loved so. The one he saved for her.

"Storing memories" she asked him her eyes a little damp as he watched her. She knew him well.

He did not bother to deny it. "Yeah " he said coming over to touch Whosit gently and kiss her.

He sat down on the end of the bed.

"Look at the mess your son made" she said with Whosit up against her. He looked at the dresser, saw an interesting jar and waved his hand, then pouted when nothing happened. "Lucky he hasn't collected any telekinetic powers " Phoebe said " or this room would be a permanent mess."

Cole didn't answer.

"It is lucky " Phoebe persisted.

Cole took a deep breath. "No its not " he said. "I don't think we should protect Whosit from powers" he said. "He's got a magic soul and a demonic core that can absorb powers, good ones. Luckily" Cole said " we know that.

"What " she demanded "you think we should just let him absorb any powers going, anytime a witch is lost, or a warlock vanquished , you can shimmer him there so Whosit can pick up their powers. I don't see he needs stolen powers".

Cole sucked on his lip "He absorbed powers in the womb and before long he'll learn to use those ones. And he'll get more. It will happen when he's older enough and goes looking or by accident. But it will happen."

"I'll protect him" Phoebe insisted pulling Whosit to her.

"Patsy doesn't need protecting" Cole said gently, " he needs help. He's crying out for telekinesis Phoebe. He keeps watching Melinda and trying. It 's hurting him. Badly."

"He's just mimicking Melinda" Phoebe pleaded. " He doesn't need to deal with magic powers… yet or ever.

"He's going to have to" Cole said "He's already got some. Phoebe with me its not a problem dealing with the powers, its being without them. Its when the core of me is so empty, everything in me craves to be complete, craves so badly I almost.. resisting it is.. torture." He winced "if I'm without the powers its..I don't want Patsy to feel that.

"So we get Whosit some powers to play with, " Phoebe said scornfully.

"Selectively yes" Cole said "Look we can pick them, take what can be found, borrow ones no-one else is using" he said "Patsy needs it. No matter how bad it seems letting him have those sort of powers, he has to have them to, be content. Trust me Phoebe it isn't the powers that will send him, make him do not good things, it's the craving to fill the void, the core in his soul."

Phoebe cuddled her son, their son protectively against her.

"Think about it " Cole said.

"I'll think about it " Phoebe answered with a sniff.

Phoebe woke up a little after midnight to find the bed empty and turned on the bed lamp then saw Cole shuffling about the room. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Didn't want to wake you," he said coming over to the bed to kiss her and lean over and pick up his wallet from the other side of the bed and stuff it in his back pocket. "Got a call " he said.

" 'kay" she said snuggling under the comforter and then she peeped out again.

"Africa" she asked.

"No " he said "Nice change."

"You really need a scary ogre outfit, like Proctor" she said looking at the rather old jeans and red sweater that had somehow survived incarnations as hunted demon, mortal, source, lost soul, guardian and lover.

"Don't need the theatricals to scare 'em " he smiled going over to the baby bed in the corner of their room and gently touching Patsy's face before meeting Phoebe's expression with an almost shy and totally trusting shrug.

Phoebe lay awake for a little while, pulling Cole's pillow toward her and cuddling against it and thinking, sighing over the long route that had taken her to where she was, mother, witch and wife. Before switching the light out she looked around, the room of her youth and her girlhood and her love and her marriage and thanked all the powers for the happiness and safety she felt in that room, for Cole's presence in it and her life even when he physically wasn't there. She thanked them for the little boy baby scent coming for the corner where Whosit Patrick slept, for the soft whimpering little breaths, for baby clothes and toys piled around the room, for having a life she had dreamed but never felt would come her way.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that she would protect her baby, her life, her lover, her family.

She woke up at almost five in the morning, sensing the shimmer more than seeing it. She switched the light on and saw Cole standing by Whosit's cot. She felt more than saw the smile as he reached out to his son, to touch his sleeping face. As the light came on he raised his eyebrows with that awkward smile that made Phoebe's heart leap.

"Hello " he breathed.

"Hello" she answered breathily not feeling like an old married woman at all. "Okay " she said.

"Yeah " he said. "Go back to sleep ".

Cole went into bathroom and came out undressing as he went. He pulled back the comforter and slipped in beside her.

She reached over to touch him feel him. He reached out to catch her hand .

"Whosit's real you know " she said" so is this".

"I know "Cole said" I just have trouble believing it some times. You know I wasn't really asking your approval about finding powers for Whosit " Cole said. "Just so you understand."

"You're going to do it, even if I don't like it?" she said.

"Its my area of expertise" Cole murmured into her hair. "But it would be …better, so much if you at least accepted it."

"Yeah " she said knowing him. And taking a deep breath " Can I be somewhere else when my sisters and Leo find out?"

Cole laughed, "That ought to be a big drama."

"I'm not happy about it " Phoebe said half sitting " but I'm not the little girl who has to have everything her way all the time any more, no matter the cost. Only you don't expect this will be the last discussion do you?"

"No, I don't expect that" he said knowing her.

"Believe it," she said, then taking a deep breath "You know talking about things that we do that don't believe will thrill the other one. Whosit isn't going to be our only child."

"I know " Cole sighed.

"Does that worry you?" Phoebe asked.

"Worry me " Cole said sarcastically "Worry me that we were lucky with Whosit, that I don't know whether my demon inheritance will effect them, that I don't know how I will react if I get caught between my destiny and my heritage and your determination Whosit won't be our only child."

He could almost see the smile on Phoebe's face. She swallowed. "I can't believe anything evil could come from how much I love you" she said.

"Flattery will" he said.

"What? she asked.

"Make me love you " he sighed.

"Are you okay with another one?" she asked.

"Are you okay with me finding some telekinesis power for Whosit? he asked.

They were both silent "I know how its going to go " he said finally.

"How?" she asked.

"You want another one, so no matter how many times I count pill packets and pull on rubbers, you'll get yourself pregnant and I'll freak. And everything will be okay because you have this stupid innocent, childish unbreakable belief in the power of good magic over evil."

"Is that how it will be?" Phoebe asked primly "but you don't have any power of premonition.

"I can learn by experience," Cole said.

"So its okay " Phoebe persisted.

"No its not" said Cole "I'm going to freak" he said " but I'm going to lose." After a minute he said "so its okay about Whosit's powers?"

"No " she said "I'm going to freak" she giggled "and I'm going to lose. "I love you " Phoebe sighed."

"Its the least you could do " he said smugly.

"He reached to touch her and she put her hand on his face. And it was quiet for a few minutes before Phoebe asked "Are you going to tell me what happened tonight. When you were called."

Cole half laughed, "Yeah when I work it out myself."

"That bad" she said.

"That good " he answered.

"I'm glad," she said.

"Phoebe " he said reaching for her hand." I .

"What " she said.

"It was " he said.

"What" she said.

"It wasn't this realm. It was one of the magic ones" he said.

"Magic ones" she said.

"Yeah " he said "unicorns".

"Unicorns" she said.

"Its just " he said.

"What " she said.

"There was one falling, from the path, " he said.

"A unicorn " she said.

"Yeah " he said " a unicorn. They're beautiful Phoebe. Like horses only, even more, beautiful," he said "big eyes and it.... "

"What " she said.

"This one was looking… it was looking for revenge Phoebe. It was hurting and it was…it was turning away from its beauty, going to..listening to evil, risking its …brethren."

"Oh" Phoebe said.

"I thought I would have to…like some witches, arbitrate justice" he said. "it was beautiful Phoebe " he said.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"No it okay., it makes it all right. It was beautiful. Before I've told them, I've explained, but in the end, they didn't listen and I had to... This one listened to me, when before I have seen the pain, the evil call and they made the choice. This one listened to me Phoebe, it looked at me and it understood Phoebe it bowed to my wisdom. It listened Phoebe it was beautiful and it listened." he said.

"I'm proud you and what you are and what you did" Phoebe told Cole "I love you baby " she said.

"I know baby" he said. "I love you" he whispered softly.

**..........................................**


	9. Chapter 9

The Life and Times

Part 1: Magic in the air

Chapter 9

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

The next morning, Piper who was just thankful Reggie was back at the club and she did not have to go in that night decided it was "family breakfast" which was fine by Cole because it gave him an excuse to be late for work. Phoebe after her broken night's sleep was there more in body than brain, and let Cole fuss the children, while Piper cooked, Leo had his nose in a book and Paige read the paper.

They were just finishing a somewhat silent breakfast except for Melinda chattering away when, there was the sound of orbs and they all looked up without much enthusiasm. A whitelighter, a tall blond women appeared. She had a rather strained and tired expression.

"Who are you?" demanded Paige a little belligerently because she was still very unhappy with the race of whitelighters.

"Angela" answered the whitelighter somewhat mockingly matching her belligerent tone " Who are you?"

"What happened to Casper?" Phoebe asked.

"Wrong ghost" said Paige.

"What the hell, what excuse is he using to give up on us?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably feels we're too self-reliant" Piper said.

"Undisciplined" said Paige.

"Irresponsible" said Phoebe.

"What did you do to piss the Elders off.. Angela? " Phoebe asked.

"I sometimes wonder" said Angela dryly." As far as I am aware the Charmed Ones still have the same...whitelighter. "

"Damn" said Piper. "Why are you here?" she asked in a less than friendly tone.

"Hello Angela " said Leo offering her his hand and shaking his head at Piper. "I've seen you look better." He commented quite concerned.

"Well you know whose fault that is " Angela said in whitelightese without even a hint of a smile "I'm not here to replace my ah esteemed and somewhat beleaguered colleague. I'm not interested in looking after another of your charges, Leo" Angela told him ignoring the Charmed Ones. " I have enough trouble with the last one you left me."

"Sorry about that" said Leo 'some –one had to get stuck with him."

"Well I don't see why it had to be me " sighed Angela "But I am starting to think between the Charmed One's tantrums and travesties and Rodik you must have been a saint. Elders never appreciate you until you aren't around."

Phoebe, Paige and Piper all glanced at each other, unable to explain that more than a year ago Cole had in fit of annoyance that their inability to understand other languages had nearly got Phoebe killed, flicked his fingers so they had the gift of tongues and could understand whitelighterese.

"I can't say I was sorry to say goodbye to Rodik " Leo grinned and then stopped as he caught Piper's expression.

"Yes well " said Angela awkwardly. "That's what I have to talk to you about. With all the warlock attacks and activity over here, the Elders want Rodik to come to San Francisco and well I'm here to ask you to help explain the situation to..to the Charmed Ones. They'll have to work with him".

"Noooooooooooo " wailed Leo in English. He jumped to his feet and let his book fall on the floor "I got away from Rodik. I'm not, I can't, I won't " he said.

Angela sighed, glanced at the Charmed One's and spoke English. "Sorry, he is necessary" She looked tired, about worn out.

"I know he's necessary" said Leo between his teeth "Some-one has to do it. It isn't the job. Its Rodik."

"Who's Rodik?" said Phoebe interested.

"Who's Rodik?" asked Paige firmly.

"I" said Leo.

"Leo" said Piper tapping her foot.

Angela swallowed "He needs to stay somewhere Leo " she said "safe from warlocks. I mean they hate his guts."

Leo was staring at her speechless, disbelief written over his face. Finally after a great struggle he said shaking his head, " Angela, it isn't only warlocks who hate his guts."

"He's necessary," said Angela wiping hair away from her face in the over tired weary way of some-one at the end of their tether. "Leo he's necessary and with all the warlock activity and problems, the Elders are right. San Francisco is where he needs to be" Angela all but begged "and if the he's here it make sense he stays with the Charmed Ones. I mean he'll have to work with them and he has to be protected. He needs witches to protect him."

Leo was silent. Then he said sympathetically "You look tired Angela." He smiled gently " whose going to protect Rodik from the witches."

"You?" Angela half smiled. Then she nodded tired beyond humour "You know what it is like working with charges who resist all the way" she glanced around at the Charmed Ones, and sucked her breath. "Leo I shouldn't ask you to help me but he is coming and you at least understand. Please" she pleaded. She glanced apprehensively at Leo's family who were staring at her with various degrees of interest and annoyance and the mortal husband who was frozen with an expression on his face that looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. Angela wondered why but she was too tired to really bother pursuing it.

"I'll leave and let you discuss it" Angela said in that tired beyond caring voice and she orbed.

"Who's Rodik?" Piper asked Leo grimly.

"Why don't you ask me " burst out Cole just about purple in the face and finding his voice in fury.

"You know him?" Leo asked unnecessarily. "When?"

"You know him? " said Paige to Cole "what is he?"

"He's a god damned fucking little bastard retriever," said Cole.

"Cole not in front of Melinda and Patsy " said Piper horrified. "What is he Leo?" she demanded.

"He's god damned fucking little bastard retriever," sighed Leo. He glanced at Cole who was getting closer to popping the blood vessel. "Rodik used to be a charge of mine before, you know, before I quit as a whitelighter. Quitting had its compensations," Leo added "Like getting rid of Rodik."

"Retriever " said Phoebe" isn't that what Francesca and Proctor were talking about, creatures of good as low as sludges are on the demon hierarchy.

"Is that what they said?" Leo asked, "Seems a bit hard on the sludges," he mused and finally got a laugh out of Cole.

"He's an absolute bastard" Cole said "God, fifty years ago I saw a witch he was supposed to be working with try and blow him up. And another one try and fry him with a stolen fireball. I was working with Rastus then," he explained " we were cheering the witches.

"So what" said Paige "He retrieves powers from warlocks, that's what he does."

"Yeah " said Leo "when the warlocks are vanquished. He retrieves the good powers warlocks have stolen. There are only a few retrievers so the Elders usually send them in when the warlocks start something big, like is happening here at the moment. So you know the warlocks hate him."

"I don't understand why he has to stay here?" interrupted Piper.

"Because he has to be protected. The warlocks would do a lot to get him. And you know he is safe here, especially now we have the warlock block " Leo explained "He has no other power."

"Not just warlocks, every-one would really like to get him" Cole said quite nastily.

"But warlocks could still get demons to come here and get him" Paige asked.

Cole looked at Leo and shook his head regretfully. "I don't think demons are that fond of helping warlocks. If it's a choice between getting a retriever and letting good upset the warlocks. The demons won't help the warlocks".

"Cole's right " Leo started to say.

"But" Cole continued before Leo could say anything more. "Retrievers can smell out stolen powers. Rodiks's a power sniffer, Leo. Even if he wasn't a fucking little bastard it is not a good idea to have him here. Not with the way good is suspicious of Belthezor having 'arisen.' And Rodik is a fucking little shit." Cole added.

"Cole stop it " said Phoebe severely.

"Well that's what he is " said Cole defensively " even if he wasn't. Having a power sniffer here right now with me is a very bad idea. If the Elders start suspecting you have a secret they'll think it's the worst sort of secret."

"That's the problem isn't it" said Phoebe " we're in such a shitty place with the Elders. They're two steps off accusing us of co-operating with Willem. And its not like we have a whitelighter who'll explain we just don't want to live with a shit. All the powers up there are bound to believe…the worst and.." she looked at Cole. "start thinking we're in league with evil, and we can't explain why."

"That we're in league with the 'ogres' you mean" said Paige " Not much difference between a guardian and evil you know." She smirked at Cole.

"Phoebe's right" said Piper earning a smug smile from her sister. "If it wasn't for having Cole here.. his powers here, we wouldn't refuse to protect something that was pretty important to the battle. We'd just bitch a lot and so any excuses we made not to have him…".

"Look like we've got some sinister motive" Paige said. "Damn god damn bloody magic bastard ".

"Paige " Leo murmured. "You don't even know him.

"I'm with you Paige " Cole said.

Leo shook his head "They have to say yes Cole. You just have to be careful. Rodik's very suspicious about evil so you really have to play at being a mortal. Live mortal, no matter what."

"This house is a nexus, magnifies the power., The warlocks that came here smelt the power. He could too." Cole said " even if I live mortal. I should maybe disappear for the duration" and Phoebe pursed her lips and started to open her mouth.

"Suspicious bastard would probably, start wondering why the mortal husband was not around and come to some nasty conclusions we don't want" Leo replied "With any luck "Leo added not with complete confidence "Rodik will just think any extra magic is coming out of the nexus. That's all he can do, smell and retrieve power. He has no sense of what it is or where it comes from, or anything. Just a sniffer really."

"He's a god damned vulture," muttered Cole.

Leo gave him a filthy glare. "I don't want any demons or warlocks realising he's here" Leo said. "and if the scavenger can use the powers, does it make it any less of a scavenger?" he challenged.

"I guess you better go and tell Angela, Rodik can stay Leo " Piper sighed ending the sniping before Cole could make a comeback.

"You do realise if I live mortal " Cole snarked, trying to find safer ground, "Anything that gets broken has to stay broken."

"Thank god, " said Leo and Piper, and then looked at each other laughing.

"And" persisted Cole "Phoebe and I can't shimmer over to Europe or beaches and you'll have to clean the house."

"Cole " said Phoebe horrified as she glanced at Piper smirking.

"I told you she knew about cleaning the house" Cole said raising his eyes.

"I guess Cole we'll all just have to get by without the magic and personal gain" said Piper taking the high ground.

"I guess I better go to work," said Paige standing up "As have no magical means of making money. Personal gain being off limits to me" she said over her shoulder s she left.

"I'm getting dressed," said Phoebe " I think I'll work from home. Enjoy the magic in the air from our nexus. What's my mortal, non-magical husband doing?" she asked smiling at Cole's expression.

"Driving to my non magical mortal office." He said unhappily "Sitting on my second hand non magical office chair at my old non magical desk".

"Antique Halliwell family desk" said Phoebe.

"Old desk " insisted Cole "And writing a fool proof contract for a client tendering for a burger joint."

"Wow " said Phoebe kissing him. "I'm so proud of you baby:" she told him and laughed as he whacked her backside as she left.

"How bad is this retriever Leo?" Piper asked ignoring Cole and Phoebe.

"About as bad as he can get " Leo said " its not just he seems to think retrieving the powers make him more important than witches or other magic beings. He's an arrogant little bastard who has an opinion on everything and it's usually an opinion that makes everyone else want to kill him" Leo explained " Honey I'm sorry."

"It sounds like we all will be " Piper sighed. "Go Leo " she ordered "You better give Angela the good news the Charmed Ones are thrilled to do their duty and look after Rodik."

"I'll tell Angela you've agreed to let him stay, and look after him" Leo answered wryly, pecking Piper on the lips.

As Leo orbed Piper looked at Cole "I have a really bad feeling about this Rodik" she said.

"That makes two of us" Cole answered "When I was sent to get him a fifty years ago, I couldn't get near him because he kept pushing witches in front of him. Had some idea that he was more important than them. That was when a couple of them tried to kill him. I was cheering them on" Cole smiled grimly "You be careful of that little bastard Piper. You all be careful of him. Promise?"

"Promise" Piper agreed. "Will he recognise you?" she asked concerned.

"No he only saw Belthezor" Cole answered. "I guess I better go off to my nice normal mortal office."

"I know" grinned Piper "Driving your nice mortal car."

"I wouldn't call it nice" Cole answered "see ya."

After breakfast Phoebe and Piper looked up retrievers in the Book of Shadows. Rodik had a special entry.

"He's a semi mortal a witch of sorts. He can be killed but only through magic." Piper read." Retrievers collect "good" powers stolen by warlocks. They have to be present when the powers are freed from warlock's evil core as they are vanquished and return them to the Powers That Be for recycling. They have no powers of their own and cannot use the ones they retrieve."

"I don't know why we should be worried" Piper said in a voice that clearly was worried. "He's only another of the hundreds of magic creatures we've seen and no-where near as dangerous. When you think, we've handled genis, and Cupid, and fairies and wizards and dwarves and firestarters. Just another magic creature, no big deal really, just ordinary magic, nothing momentous, pretty normal really."

" Yeah, just our ordinary everyday lives." agreed Phoebe "Let's see we're supposed to be in an eclipse where we all can be change with any magic creature in any connecting realm. Whosit is teething, Melinda wants a pet, Cole is about to be exposed as a guardian. The Elders think we are consorting with evil."

"True " said Piper " Nothing out of the ordinary. Leo's trying to learn ancient Greek. Some damn warlock has been spying in the house, and apparently has some power that effects memory and wants to pinch Cole's power to make himself source, and we have to put up with this little bastard shit staying with us. Just ordinary. Anything else."

Phoebe grinned" The whitelighters can't stand us and we're not getting a cat " she added seriously.

"You betycha, we ain't getting a cat" Piper answered grimly.

That afternoon Phoebe sat on the treated pine edge of the sandpit that Leo had built for the children in the Manor's backyard. She had barely bothered to work that day, deciding she was taking back the control of her life she had felt a few days ago. She had spent her time researching magic and playing with the children, feeling the magic of being with them.

Wyatt rugged up was asleep in his pram. Whosit Patrick and Melinda had been playing sand castles in the pit and Phoebe had watched as her son mimicked Melinda's hand movements, when she telekineticked toys around the pit. Phoebe watched, seeing what was worrying Cole. Whosit Patrick had a studiousness to him that sometimes made him seem like he was a 40 year old gnome in a baby body but he also a temper and he became very angry when he could not find the power he obviously wanted. He threw sand and thumped his spade and knocked sand castles over. Melinda finally became annoyed as he knocked her castles over. Phoebe only stopped her emptying a bucket of sand over Whosit's head and trying to hit him with the bucket. Melinda, fed up with playing with him, in a passionate temper that matched Patsy's, climbed out of the pit to get on her tricycle, her three year old birthday present.

The tricycle and Melinda were something of a danger. She loved it but she was not above using a little witch power to make it go faster and her ability to steer it and stop it were not quite in balance with her desire for speed. Piper had wanted to remove it but Melinda kept it on promises from aunts and uncle that they would watch her carefully. Melinda was not grateful for the promise and there were battles. She started to sulk as Phoebe insisted she put on a helmet and it was only when Phoebe threatening to remove the tricycle that she complied.

Phoebe sat watching Melinda push the bike up the slight slope in the yard and speed down it, with the other eye on Whosit, relieved to see he had forgotten about the telekineticking and was involved in some game of his on making that involved creating bucket castles and whacking them down to size in some pattern of his own. As he became totally absorbed in the patterns he was creating, Phoebe almost convinced herself Cole was wrong. Whosit's mimicking of Melinda was just a little jealousy and it was just a question of the family managing and supporting children of different levels of magic and powers. Phoebe almost convinced herself until Whosit started flicking his hand the way the way his father did. Only nothing happened and his face crumpled.

Paige came from the backdoor dressed in her work clothes, dark green fairly tight hipster pants with a flare, and a tight cream sweater that just about met them. Clothes that satisfied some of the more conservative Powers That Be of the community centre but fashionable enough to make a statement that they were not controlling her.

She carried two cups of coffee and handed one to Phoebe before pulling up a garden stool, making sure it wasn't wet and sitting down to watch the children.

"Piper still asleep?" Phoebe asked.

"Out like a light on the sofa "Paige answered. "Do you think he understands all the patterns he creates?" she asked watching Whosit play his games.

"Happens to much for it to be an accident:" Phoebe sighed. Phoebe hesitated then said " Cole thinks he's getting frustrated about watching Melinda telekinetic. He thinks we should take him out and find a power of telekinesis for him. Find some warlock that has stolen a good power and rescue it when it's vanquished. Thinks Whosit's magic core is craving it and because he has demon inheritance, he won't be satisfied until he gets it."

"Cole wants to take Patsy out and steal some vanquished warlock's powers for him, right when we have the bastard retriever, staying with us." Paige shook her head incredulously.

"Well we didn't know about the retriever when he talked about it. You know Cole and me " Phoebe said to her sister "Timing is everything."

"Not just you and Cole " Paige replied.

"Bad day?" Phoebe asked. "You're home early."

"No pretty good" Paige said." We had the local council people visit on fact finding. They started on the lazy, arrogant unemployed people argument. You know the one about how there are plenty of jobs out there, and unemployed people are just to proud or to lazy to take them. Its their fault they are unemployed."

"Funny how its only employed people who use that argument" said Phoebe who remembered when she was looking for a job both before going back to college and after.

"We fixed that argument "Paige told her "Mark would have been proud. Pulled out today's paper and told them to select 10 jobs that an unqualified person could do, or even a qualified. Five councillors and they select 50 jobs. Only thing was just 2 of them were real. Alex and I had great fun pointing out how many were pyramid sale cons, prostitution and employment agencies advertising false jobs to get people on their books, or government ones advertising jobs that were already filled for legal purposes. We sent them away vanquished. Alex said there was only one way to celebrate a victory like that. Get out. ".

"Mark would be proud of you," Phoebe said.

"Mark would have enjoyed screwing them," Paige said. "Do you think he's figure out how to screw the Elders yet?" Paige asked wistfully.

"I'm sure at the very least, he's working on it "Phoebe answered thrusting her coffee at Paige and rescuing a bug from Whosit mouth and tightening up the strap on Melinda's helmet before sitting own again.

"You'd think I wouldn't miss him so much after a year," Paige shook her head.

"No" Phoebe answered firmly "I wouldn't."

"I'm trying not to hate them, the Elders" Paige confided in a whisper. "For taking him. But I just can't stop being angry with them" she confessed. "I know it was Mark's destiny. But I just can't help feeling they, the Elders..stole him from me. They could have left him alone if they wanted too."

"I know sweetie," Phoebe said reaching for her hand.

"I hate the magic" Paige cried suddenly "Really hate it Phoebe. I know.. I know Mark would have gone, whether I was magical; or not but..it does not seem it brings any happiness or solve any problems, it just makes … it just hurts. I look at Patsy and Melinda" Paige sniffed the tears back "and I wonder what the magic will do for them, how it will make them happy, whether it will bring them… peace ".

"We can't know what their destiny is," Phoebe whispered because she had her own fears for them.

"I wish you had not let me talk you into choosing witchcraft when we.. when the angel of destiny offered us a choice." Paige told Phoebe bitterly "I hate being magical. I hate the magic " Paige said. "I hate knowing about good and evil and the battle and the futility of the battle. Magic isn't beautiful Phoebe " she said " its work and duty and justice and guilt and pain and just now….I hate it. I hate magic, I hate being magical and I hate those, the whitelighters, the Elders, those who preach about magic and good and really don't understand as much as they think. I mean they are supposed to be so good and wise and we have to hide Cole because they won't be good or wise if they find him."

Phoebe nodded sympathetically.

The tears were running down Paige's face. "Look at the pain it caused Leo and the sense of failure it left him with. Do you think even Francesca is happy, or she just makes the best of the loneliness and the long life of eternity? And what's it for. Duty. I know our magic is about saving innocents, protecting innocents. But it's only duty and it hurts and it leaves me empty. And I see no beauty in it. She cried. "Don't you feel a little bitter about magic.? What it cost you " Paige demanded of Phoebe.

"Magic is the reason Cole and I are together," Phoebe said quietly.

"You and Cole would be together no matter what. It isn't magic between you." Paige declared.

"It is, in any sense of the word" Phoebe smiled " I love the magic. I want to be magical," she said. "I guess I see the magic as something different to the powers who rule magic. I believe in the magic Paige, not those who run it. I believe in the righteousness of it, in the purpose of good, not in those who call themselves good. I believe in the righteousness of what we do and the truth of it and the beauty of it." Phoebe swallowed "I believe in the magic, I believe magic happens for a reason Paige, and one of those reasons is beauty."

Paige pulled a face, that openly that showed her scepticism.

"I know," said Phoebe "when you think where I was after Cole and the Source I can't believe I feel this way now." she shrugged a little embarrassed.

"I doubt I ever will feel that way about magic again," Paige told Phoebe as the tears dried "I could not believe I will ever feel the passion and the excitement and the …wonder I used to feel when I first knew I was a witch. When I left work to learn more about magic" Paige said. "Because it seemed such a…beautiful calling."

"Give yourself time sweetie" Phoebe said pulling Paige against her. "Be kind to yourself, little sister." Phoebe held Paige until Melinda broke it up by falling off the tricycle and bursting into screeching tears as she held up a grazed elbow.

"I'll heal it "Paige said going to her niece. "I don't think Casper is fond enough of us to break the rules. In fact I think he wants to get rid of us as charges."

"Wrong ghost " said Phoebe "Anyway" she told Paige "If we keep going through whitelighters like this, sooner or later they are going to have to run out of whitelighters and send Mark.

"You think " said Paige but a glimmer of hope touched her face.

Piper lay on the sofa in the family room, snuggled under a blanket. She had fallen asleep for a couple of hours but now she was awake, keeping her eyes shut, trying to take the time of quiet to just be with Piper and catch up with Piper's feelings.

She heard a noise and opened her eyes to see Paige trying to sneak up and check on her.

"Sorry " said Paige " I was " she was a little embarrassed "I didn't want to wake you. You need the rest."

"I'm not an invalid " Piper almost snapped, " I am just tired. I run a club, I work as witch. I'm a mother and aunt."

"I know," said Paige "At least Reggie is back at the club tonight. "

"Yes," said Piper conceding a little.

"So rest" said Paige determined.

"I'm all right." Piper insisted. "You look like you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Paige denied. She saw Piper's disbelief. "I just had a weepy session about Mark, all over Phoebe" she explained coming over to sit on the sofa edge. "Guess I've been building up to it " she winced "I've been a bit cranky lately " she confided.

"I noticed" Piper smiled " Miss Mark?" she said.

Paige sighed " Yeah I miss him." then smiled "Phoebe figures if we go through enough whitelighters soon or later they'll have to send Mark."

"How many whitelighters are there?" Piper asked with a small laugh.

Paige shook her head. "Not many more surely."

"Not thinking of finding any-one else?" Piper asked.

"Don't want anyway one else " Paige said. "I mean I meet all these guys but you know I had the best, this wonderful smart, brave funny decent man who loved me. Settling for less isn't an option. Not worth it," she said.

Piper nodded understanding.

"Phoebe just told me how much she loves magic." Paige told Piper "Do you ever have regrets about the choices you know with the Angel of destiny? About choosing magic."

Piper took a deep breath " Its not exactly choosing the magic with me" she said "I see magic everywhere I look. Do you know to me magic is just a way of life. I have all this power and its just life." She looked at Paige. "You know I'm a mother and club owner and what is it a Cole calls me. A bossy madam in the family. And it's all magic and not very magical. Do you know what I miss, what I would love to find?" Piper confided. "Just in my dreams you understand."

"No what?" asked Paige.

"I want to find the fantasy." Piper told her sister "All the stories of magic and myth and you know magic is just life, like any the part of life, busy and ordinary and sometimes boring."

"At last you want the magic" Paige sighed as she and Piper clutched hands.

Paige looked at Piper and started to laugh. "You know when Francesca came in and told us about the eclipse. I nearly, well I just started to feel a it... maybe this was a way of finding magic again." She inclined her head "I've been waiting all week and not a goddamned thing has happened."

"Yeah I know," said Piper "So have I, just hoping maybe I would see, understand something beyond what I know now, but if anything happened I sure missed it."

"God I hate reality " said Paige. She looked at her sisters somewhat worn and pale. "You sweetie need to rest," she said "You just sleep through" Paige told Piper "Phoebe and I will look after the kids."

Piper started to protest.

"Shut your eyes. Be a good girl " said Paige making Piper smile "go back to sleep."

"Yes Mommy" said Piper

Piper sighed and closed her eyes and snuggled under the blanket, just for a second thanking all the Powers above for her family. And as Paige's footsteps faded she gave into the overwhelming tiredness and the comfort of safe warm sleep.

It seemed only a few seconds later that she awoke, feeling surprisingly light and fey. Eyes still closes she pushed the blanket off, only instead of the blanket feeling rough wool it had a damp almost dewy texture. Piper eyes flew open and she found herself lying on a small mossy bed, overshadowed by towering leafy structures, that could have been, if she did not know better, gigantic purple flowers.

Before she could clearly focus on the gigantic flowers, something blue bobbed in front of her eyes. She put her hand up and pulled a hat off her head, a long pointed droopy blue green hat with a large bright blue tassel on the end and then she gasped at the hand holding the pointed cap. It was pale blue and it was hers.

"Oh, oh " said Piper as she moved her gaze from the blue hand to the blue hat to the enormous purple flowers over her head.

_**"Heaven hath a hand in these events"  
Richard II, Act v, Sc.2.**_


	10. Chapter 10

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 10

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

_**God defend me from my friends; from my enemies I can defend myself.  
Ecclesiasticus 6, 13**_

"What do you mean you were blue?" Paige demanded as she thumped through the Book of Shadows. 

"You know its just as well the Book of Shadows looks after itself." said Phoebe who was rocking herself in the chair in the attic as she filed her nails and trying not to feel guilty that she had insisted that if she and Piper could manage to look after two kids in the park it was not beyond Leo's capabilities. 

"I was a pixie" Piper said enthusiastically as she breast fed Wyatt. "Pixies are blue and little and live on the moors." 

"So you were in another realm" asked Phoebe. 

"No not really, its pixie sort of sub- realm of this one." Piper answered. 

"Sub-realm" said Paige "Lord what the hell is that, is it like a plain, or an alternate universe or…' 

"It's a sub realm, and they live in their own magic, in this realm." Piper answered. 

"If they are sort of in this realm" Phoebe asked. "Don't they get seen?" 

"No" Piper explained "They don't get seen because they're blue and little and the grass is a sort of blue green and the wild flowers and moss are a sort of blue purple and they fade in." 

"Why don't they get stepped on?" Phoebe asked interested. 

"Because they hide in the long grass and throw stones at people who come to close," Piper explained. 

"And this works?" Phoebe asked shaking her head. 

"Yes" said Piper happy with memory "I threw this stone. Well a pebble at this great big oaf who wandered off the walking track, when all the signs asked walkers not to leave the tracks. Got him smack in the chin. Pixies have great aim. He yelled like hell and one of the local guides told him it was the pixies who did not like big boots tromping around their homes. And he snarled 'ha very funny' so I threw another one at him" she said. "Its magic with pixies you know. How they can hit anything they aim at with a stone. Even the females can throw overarm. Hard." 

"Pixies!" snorted Paige thumping the Book of Shadows. 

"Paige" complained Phoebe not stopping filing "Show some respect for the Book. And what it represents" she added as Paige glared at her. 

"Pixies" said Paige thumping the Book again but not quite as hard. "The Book of Shadows says pixies or sometimes called piskies were beings who were not good enough for heaven, nor bad enough for hell and so they have no where else to go so they have to wander the moors forever." 

"That's not the way the pixies tell it" Pipier said. "They say they just decided to remain neutral in the war between good and evil and good just makes up that story. They couldn't treat them as the enemy because pixies are clearly not evil." 

"They're not good" said Paige still reading "They steal horses." 

"Only or a bit of joy riding" Piper explained "No harm done. It was fun. You wait until the horses have their nose in the grass grazing and you jump up and catch their manes and hang on like crazy. Then you sort of make the air move. Pixies can do that and the horses kick up their heels and start to run and then if they jump over gates, or streams their manes fly in the air and you fly with them." 

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Phoebe stopping filing. 

"No" Piper shook her head. "You wrap the hair around you so you can't fall. Leaves their manes in tangled mess though. Really pisses their owners off." 

"So pixies aren't evil" Paige said crossing her arms" they are just blue and like joy riding on stolen horses." 

"Its only fun, no harm done" explained Piper " And pixies work hard, growing crops and keeping the moors clean from things that could destroy the water, and kill the moor land plants." 

"I get it" said Paige her head on the side "Tell me this though. What sort of emotional connection have you got that you would get exchanged with a pixie?" 

Piper snorted as she put Wyatt over her shoulder to burp him. "Pixie's are very independent beings" she said haughtily. "They don't respect authority, unless authority has earned respect" she added. 

Wyatt gurgled happily at being the centre of his mother's attention. Paige and Phoebe smiled. 

"Pixies love their children" Piper explained . She swallowed and smiled at her sisters. "They love their families" she explained. 

"I get it sweetie," said Paige smiling softly. 

"You don't" Piper told her with just a touch of superiority that Paige did not miss. 

"Attic" Phoebe yelled as Cole called her name from the hallway. 

"You don't get it" Piper told Paige "but when you change when you feel the magic and something really magic not just the magic you get for being a plain every day witch". 

"I like being a witch" said Phoebe as Cole came into the attic and leant over her blocking her sister's and taking his time with a long deep kiss. 

"Hi baby" he breathed. 

"Good evening Cole" said Paige smarmily. 

"When you get a chance to be a really magic creature" said Piper determined to get her point across, "You will get it." 

"Good evening Paige" said Cole just as smarmily "Piper." 

"Piper got exchanged with a pixie" Phoebe told him. 

"A pixie" Cole said with mock surprise "What's Piper got in common with fey, snarky, petty thieves whose only really good point is that they can hit a demon's eye with a rock thrown two hundred yards." 

"Cole" said Paige annoyed. 

"Col" said Phoebe warning as Piper stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Oh I get it," he smirked. 

"Arsehole," said Piper. 

"Where are the kids?" Cole asked ignoring her and purchasing somewhat precariously on the arm of the rocking chair so he could be near Phoebe. 

"At the park with Leo" Phoebe told him. 

"Its getting late, maybe I should" he said. 

"Don't shimmer" ordered Piper "No magic." 

"That little bastard retriever isn't here yet" Cole muttered. 

And was interrupted by the sound of orbs as whitelighter who wasn't called Casper appeared. 

Paige turned her nose up and then guilty remembered Francesca telling her to show some manners around whitelighters. "Good evening" she said "Casper um .. I mean." 

"I believe you are confusing me with a cartoon character" the whitelighter said with dignity." Charmed Ones," he acknowledged carefully and for once nodded at Cole. "I have to speak to the Charmed Ones" the whitelighter said. 

"Anything you want to say to the Charmed Ones, you a can say in front of me" Cole told him not bothering to hide his irritation. 

"We have no secrets in this family," Phoebe claimed loyally catching Cole's hand. 

"That would appear to me to be unwise" the whitelighter told them" I am glad you are here." he said to Cole. "I am glad you are all here. I would have come earlier but I was not getting a strong sense of Piper." 

"I was asleep" Piper interrupted waiting for the whitelighter to ask how that made a difference but he obviously had made up his minds not to let the witches provoke him so he ignored her. 

"As you say" said the whitelighter clearly interested in other things. "The whitelighter Angela, she is friend of mine. I spoke to her earlier. I spoke the Elders, about the retriever, about Rodik being here." 

"Did you?" said Paige with a false chirpy smile. 

"We have, the Elders, have .. there are concerns" mumbled the whitelighter. 

"Are there why?" asked Piper blandly rocking Wyatt, while Phoebe clutched Cole's hand with both of hers, a false bright smile on her face. Paige crossed her arms tighter. 

"I wanted to tell you, the Elders wanted me to tell you.. to explain about .. about Rodik." continued the whitelighter nervously. 

"My husband used to be his whitelighter" Piper informed not-Casper " He explained about Rodik." 

"Your husband" not-Casper said carefully, "Was well known for seeing the best in his charges, for being blind to their faults, for being ..generous in his estimation of their qualities." 

Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances, while Cole snorted. 

"Leo said this Rodik is a fucking little arsehole" Paige told not-Casper. 

Not-Casper smiled a little, "Yes exactly" he said "That's my point. Leo was..is often.. generous in his estimation of his charge's qualities." 

The witches stared at not-Casper while Cole started to laugh. 

"That's why I wanted to talk to you" the whitelighter told him" Rodik isn't.. kind to mortals. He lacks ..consideration for them. He is often… quite.. he is not kind, or thoughtful or understanding toward non-magic creatures." 

"Really" said Cole grimly. 

"He does not approve of mortals being with witches" not-Casper said. 

"How does he think you get little witches?" Cole asked. 

"Rodik understands the necessity of the process of procreation" not-Casper explained. "He just does not approve of it and expresses his disapproval." 

"Cole and I are married" Phoebe spat out" and even if we weren't, it's not any of his business." 

"I do not believe that Rodik has any comprehension that he could mind his own business." not –Casper replied. "In fact he seems to feel it is his duty not too." He shrugged. "The last witch who offered him hospitality. Her marriage did not survive his visit." 

"Just what are you trying to say?" Piper demanded. 

Not- Casper shook his head then dropped all pretence. "This damned retriever is a right fucking little shit" he said "He has no magic gifts at all, except an unnatural instinct to focus on the one vulnerable spot in any being's soul and psyche. Finding all those little doubts that you just ignore and making them seem .. the only thing likely. And he goes for the jugular every time. He can't help himself." 

Cole sucked his breath. 

The girls looked at him Paige was biting her bottom lip, Phoebe's eyes were wide open. 

Not-Casper shrugged "I heard once that an Elder tried to choke him, and being magic could have killed him." Confidentially the whitelighter whispered. "Apparently at least three others Elders were prepared to stand back and let their colleague do it." 

"What are you saying?" Piper said holding Wyatt so protectively that he protested with a loud WHAAAAAAAAA. 

"I'm saying, I'm asking, I'm begging" said not-Casper. "Don't let him aggravate you into trying to kill him. I know nearly every creature who comes into contact wants to, but you are magic and a rash moment, an angry unconsidered response. You're magic, you could kill him." The whitelighter pleaded. 

All three witches stared at him. 

"I know you... the Charmed Ones can be volatile" not-Casper begged." But for no other reason than not giving him the satisfaction of being a shit, don't let him get at you, provoke you." 

"Sounds like magic, everybody would be better off without this Rodik" said Paige grimly. 

Not-Casper shook his head. "That" he said" that is the pity, the tragedy, the irony. So much of the battle we fight against evil, when we are not protecting innocents" and all three witches glanced at Cole who stared straight ahead. "Is about protecting our powers from evil. You know how many times evil in some incarnation, has come after your powers, warlocks, demons, even the Old Source." 

The girls despite themselves nodded. "And even though powerful creatures of evil come after witches and ..other magic good beings.. creatures, good creatures cannot steal powers. Evil's powers cannot be used for good, by creatures that are not evil." 

And all three witches avoided looking at Cole who restlessly stood up and removed Wyatt from his mother's arms because she was squeezing him to tightly. 

The whitelighter took a deep breath. "It's not just that this .. this damned retriever allows us to ..retrieve some of those powers they steal and use them again. Its.." Not-Casper searched for the word. "It's a violation of the good that witches and other creatures do, the innocents they protect, that evil should subvert the powers witches use to do good, that demons and warlocks subvert those powers for evil. Rodik, retrievers, are our only way to stop that subversion, to stop the loss, to honour those who have fallen by not allowing what they lived for to be diverted to evil." He looked around:" It's.." 

"We understand" said Phoebe quietly while Paige and Piper exchanged glances and Cole looked at the whitelighter with surprise and reluctant respect. 

"And there is something else" not-Casper said knowing, he had his audience and taking advantage,"Rodik's whitelighter Angela." 

"What about her?" demanded Piper. 

"Leo .. when he guided Rodik" not-Casper explained "he was .. famous for his ability to remain in control with his charges, not be traumatised by their behaviour." 

Piper and Phoebe drew deep breaths, while Cole tried to bury a laugh by pulling Wyatt close to him. 

"Angela is friend of mine" not-Casper explained "And I have to say she is not Leo. The Elders thought she could cope. Before she became a whitelighter. In her life, previously, she was a French resistance worker, she rescued children from concentration camps, until she was caught and…" 

"Yes" said Paige. 

"Angela is at the end of her tether" not-Casper explained" She could not deal with the consequences of an eruption, between the Charmed Ones and Rodik. For her sake, for the purpose of not loosing a good, good, being to the battle against evil, I am begging you to resist any temptation to kill Rodik, to respond to him, to deal with him as he deserves to be dealt with." 

Not-Casper looked around and the girls all very reluctantly nodded. He stared at Cole who shrugged and eventually nodded. 

"All this trouble for a damned retriever who is not any higher in the hierarchy than a sludge is in the demon hierarchy" sighed Paige. 

"Who told you that?" demanded not-Casper sharply. 

Paige swallowed, "I read it somewhere when I was researching retrievers today" she flushed guiltily. 

"Hmm" said not-Casper" perhaps you could pass that onto Angela if you get a chance. It could even get a smile out of her" and he nodded to each one of the witches and held Cole's gaze for a second. Then orbed. 

They were all silent for a few minutes until Phoebe shook her head annoyed. 

"Doesn't it just piss you off" said Phoebe the truth speaker" when some-one who really bugs you is so damned honourable .. and right.". 

She glanced at Cole and her sisters who were still silent. 

"Aren't you going to tell me to shut up?" she asked sweetly. 

**................................................**

Phoebe had a very restless night's sleep, not made any easier by Cole disappearing twice during the night. 

"Damned eclipse" he muttered as he went back to bed the first time" a couple of Xindi got exchanged with a Bogeymen but thought they were Bogle's and panicked. 

"Do I have the slightest ideas what you're talking about:?" Phoebe muttered mostly asleep. 

"I hope not" he said and reaching to put his arm across Phoebe. 

"Now I can't sleep wondering;" Phoebe said wide awake. 

"Bogeymen and Xindi are both spirit creatures who are inclined to be friendly to mortals if they like them. Bogles are the evil version of Bogeymen. Really evil." Cole sighed. 

"Oh" said Phoebe "goodnight." 

"Night baby" he said. 

Phoebe lay awake for a while Cole asleep breathed evenly beside her. She finally caught his shoulder, and woke him. "I thought Bogeymen were evil" she said. 

He sighed "No" he said" Bogle's are evil, Bogeymen are just mischievous." 

"Oh" she said. 

"It's a common confusion" he answered. "Night baby." 

He closed his eyes and was barely asleep before she woke him again" Xindi" she asked" they're just mischievous too." 

Cole did not open his eyes" Phoebe, shut up" he said. 

"Night baby" she whispered and felt like she could get to sleep. She was drifting off when Cole move beside her sitting up. 

"Africa" he said a certain grimness in his voice. 

""kay" said Phoebe sleepily, "You're going again. Be..oh…". 

"Yeah I will" he said kissing her cheek before he shimmered. 

Phoebe woke with the feeling something was wrong. Then she remembered . Bastard Retriever about to arrive. She got out of bed and woke Whosit who was not thrilled. 

Piper was already up. She called across the hall she was dressing Melinda. Phoebe changed Patsy and dressed him, feeling as bad as most people after broken sleep and at least a had a second to compose herself as in the hall to the kitchen, she heard Francesca say. "Have you any reason to think it is something outside the battle. Nothing on the winds." 

"I feel nothing" Cole replied. 

"Then" Francesca continued "It may be this never ending obsession with the economy. How do you think evil is doing this outside the Great Plan?" 

"On the edge of it" Cole answered" And I don't know how they are doing it. I'm a lawyer not an economist." 

"Just as well or I would not have married you" Phoebe said as she came into the kitchen, pulling her features into a smile. "Francesca good morning" she greeted her brightly. And put Whosit Patsy in his chair, noting that Melinda was sitting in her high chair eating like a good girl because she would not dare do anything else while Francesca was there. Francesca was seated at the table, with Leo and Paige apparently having accepted a breakfast invitation. Piper was cooking which Phoebe concluded was why Francesca was staying. "Morning Leo, Paige" she said almost as brightly. 

'Morning Pheebs" said Leo who had a half read paper in front of him, and eyed her cautiously wondering if she was as mad at him over the retriever as the rest of the family but even if Cole was furious with him, Leo could not resist the chance to have a dig at lawyers 

"First let's kill all the lawyers" Leo quoted" Shakespeare" he added. 

"Do you know how boring that joke gets after the first thousand times you hear it." Cole snarled. 

"No tell me," smirked Leo. 

"Did you hear that news item" Paige interrupted "About the neighbourhood good Samaritan who went to take a collection because the lawyer next door had died so broke there was not enough money for a funeral. Little old lady opposite got out her purse. 'So she said to the Good Samaritan, all you want is five dollars and you guarantee the lawyer is dead. Sounds like a bargain to me.' Morning Phoebe." 

"Ha" said Cole. 

"That story is an urban myth dear" Francesca told her severely. 

"I guess" said Paige a little intimidated in Francesca's presence lately. 

"Whoever heard of a lawyer dying broke?" Francesca said sipping coffee. 

Cole made to glare at her . Phoebe caught her breath as he stopped sucked his lips together and smiled wryly. 

"Well the way Cole's practice is going, just as well he can't die or he might be the first" said Piper happily adding pancakes to Francesca's plate, and glad she finally had someone in the house who took time to enjoy breakfast. 

"What the hell is this . pick on Cole day?" Cole grizzled standing up. 

"No ,just a normal day" smirked Piper. 

"Shut up Piper" said Cole amiably." I have to be in court in 40 minutes." He added as if that ought to make a difference to the way they treated him. 

"Don't forget we'll have a visitor when you get home" Phoebe told him. "Remember you promised to behave." 

"When did I do that?' he asked blandly while she pulled a face. 

Cole gave her a with a big hug goodbye, agreed there was nothing that a little bastard retriever could do to make any trouble between them. He kissed all three kids and wished every-one a general goodbye and Francesca a particular one as Phoebe narrowed her eyes. 

"You know about our visitor?" Phoebe asked Francesca brightly. 

"I heard" Francesca said. She stopped. "Have you been warned about him." she asked almost gently. 

"I used to be his whitelighter" Leo said a little defensively. "I told them about him." 

"Really" smiled Francesca. "Sometimes whitelighters are ..over..generous in their evaluations of beings. It's the angel factor, they confuse it with honesty." 

"Our whitelighter, what's his name, not-Casper agreed with Leo" Piper said loyally. 

"What did you tell them the retriever is?" Francesca asked Leo. 

"Like I did/ A god damned fucking little bastard" Leo replied pushed. 

"It is my advice in the circumstances, complete honesty would have been better" sighed Francesca with only just a twinkle in her eye. 

Leo grinned. 

"You won't be around, while he is here?" Phoebe asked Francesca almost hopefully. 

"Not unless its necessary dear" Francesca answered her tongue in her cheek. "I know what cannot be cured must be endured but on the whole if you have the opportunity its better avoided," and she did not miss Phoebe's relief. 

"I suppose it is better" Phoebe agreed not quite hiding her pleasure. 

Francesca stood up "I must be off, that breakfast was delicious dear" she said to Piper who glowed. "I can be tempted to come again." 

"Piper doesn't make a big breakfast that often" said Phoebe quickly. 

"When you do, I'll be most happy to accept an invitation." Francesca answered Piper choosing not to notice Phoebe. 

"I like cooking and being appreciated" Piper all but beamed" Come anytime you are welcome" she added glowering at Phoebe and daring her to argue. 

"I suppose I had better try and explain to Durand that he should not come around here while Rodik is here." Leo said" He was talking about it being the time to meet Cole." 

"Its Cole's lot to suffer" Francesca answered amused. "Durand is probably the safest of all of us with Rodik. He knows right from wrong, and it would be wrong to kill the ….little ..gentleman. which reminds me I had better go and advise Proctor not to come here." she said. 

"Will Proctor listen to your advice?" Paige asked curious" he didn't strike me as the sort who takes advice. Just a opinion" she added hastily as Francesca frowned. 

"He listens dear" Francesca said. "But only after he has enjoyed himself being obtuse at my expense. It was irritating when I first knew him, and little has changed. I do not like demons" she said and orbed. 

Phoebe came home from work early, after a day spent trying not to yawn and fall asleep over her desk, listening to phone calls from both her sister how they would like to kill Leo for bringing the retriever into the manor. 

"We agreed" Phoebe pointed out" Leo just asked. Anyway he was not much happier than us." 

"He did not even offer any other solutions" Piper insisted. "Sometimes I think he hasn't entirely moved away from being the elder's dogsbody whitelighter." 

"That's not fair Piper" Phoebe argued. "You know we had to agree. Not because Leo pushed but because of everything else." 

"Because….gee we have to protect Cole again" Piper sighed. 

"Because we have to protect the greater magic" Phoebe said firmly. 

"I know" said Piper hanging up. 

"That damned Rodik has already got our knickers in a knot" Phoebe told Paige when she called. "And we don't really know what he's like. I mean they could all be making gross personal judgements." 

"You think Cole and Leo and Francesca are all lying." Paige said. 

"I think maybe they are letting their personal experiences blur their judgement : Phoebe said. 

"Francesca?" Paige said in disbelief. 

"Francesca is only human.." Phoebe answered primly" I means she, she isn't infallible." 

"She isn't?" asked Paige. 

"No" said Phoebe firmly and then spent the next two hours writing a column about being brave enough to make your own decisions and judge others by how you find them and not what people tell you about them. 

Cole called twice, once to tell her he won the court case by getting a shoplifter off. 

"Were they guilty?" she asked. 

"I can't answer that" he told her which she assumed meant the shop lifter was guilty. 

"Well at least this one wasn't pro bono" she sighed. 

"I wouldn't bank on getting paid" Cole told Phoebe. "I suggested she stops shoplifting" Cole said. 

"So" said Phoebe. 

"I don't think she is likely to pay unless she needs me again" he sighed. 

"God damn cheap crooks and criminals" said Phoebe. "Why can't you defend rich guilty people who pay their bills?". 

"Don't know any" Cole said hanging up. He called her an hour later to tell her he loved her. 

"I know" she said dismissing it. "You are going to behave yourself and not make things worse in the family and not risk you magic being exposed and not tease Piper or fight Leo. You hear me" she demanded when he was silent. 

"I hear you" Cole answered. 

"And you won't do it?" Phoebe pushed. 

"I hear you" he answered and hung up before she could say anything else. 

Phoebe called him back. "Cole" she started to say. 

"I heard you" he said. 

"I love you " she said. 

"I know" he said and she could almost see the smile on his face as he hung up. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 11

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Phoebe arrived home early feeling as grim as anyone who has not had had enough sleep and to much tension. 

Leo was the only one home, looking after Wyatt. Leo smiled a little tentatively when he saw her. 

"Where are the kids?" Phoebe asked "No Rodik ?" she asked hopefully. 

"Kids are at the club with Piper. Rodik flies in on the 5.30 plane from Toronto " Leo told her. "You speaking to me?" he asked. 

"Every-one giving you a hard time?" she asked. 

Leo nodded miserably. Phoebe went over to him and put her arms around him "It'll be all right" she said. 

"That's the trouble Pheebs" Leo shook his head" "Your whitelighter, Cole, Francesca, they aren't joking. Rodik is a bastard. He is an arrogant swine who thinks everything he does is more important than anything else, and worth the lives of any-one who gets in the way of his work. He has his own ideas about the role of magic, the way magical practitioners should act, the significance of it all. If he ever got a hint of what Cole is, God help us." 

"I'll make sure Cole behaves," Phoebe smiled "Plane?" she queried. 

"Rodik does not orb" Leo said " except when he has to return powers, so of course it is a sacred power, a great gift, a moment of pure magic that is made sacrilegious by us whitelighter types who desecrate it by using the power as transport." 

"Well can't  you orb him?" Phoebe asked. 

"Rodik can't be orbed hence the nastiness" Leo told her. "Pheebs I" he sat down. "I had him as a charge almost from the time I became a whitelighter. It was not I knew more about being a whitelighter. It was just that he had been through almost every whitelighter up there and I was .. the Elders were just desperate I think. I managed him well as much as any one managed him, but you have no idea of the damage he has ..I have seen him, do." 

"How can he if he is so weak?" Phoebe asked. 

"I …compared to other magic creatures he is weak but he can do ..incredible damage with his tongue. I guess it makes him feel powerful. " Leo shrugged "Pheebs I don't want him coming in here and damaging what we have, out family." 

"He won't" Phoebe said "We're ..we all know what we have .. we know better than to let some little bastard pull it part for his own pleasure." 

Leo was dubious. 

"It will be all right" she said" because we are a family. Cole will behave himself because you're his family and you need him to and Piper will bitch but she will do it for you to and so will Paige because she loves you. Neither Elders, nor bastard little warlock hunters will pull our family apart because we are not letting them." 

"I hope you're right" Leo said. 

"Do you want me to go to the airport with you?" Phoebe asked. 

"You should stay here and look after Bubby" Leos said. 

"Wyatt can come with us " Phoebe answered giving Leo another hug "So you want me to come with you?" 

"Please" said Leo. 

....................................... 

Leo went into airport terminal. He was plainly nervous and Phoebe could only touch his arm gently for support as he left her and Wyatt in the car. 

"I have this horrible foreboding Bubby" Phoebe told Wyatt who lying in his baby capsule in the back seat said " waa". 

"I guess you can promise me you won't want to kill him" she said to Wyatt. 

Wyatt said waa,. 

"Thanks" said Phoebe. 

Phoebe sighed as she thought how odd her life was. Caring for children, demon guardians in and out of her house, saving innocents and defeating evil and meeting retrievers arriving on normal commercial flights tonight. 

She waited quite along time before Leo finally returned, knocking on the SUV door. He had a blank hard expression. Phoebe got out the car. 

"We had some problems with the luggage." Leo explained. "My sister in law Phoebe" he introduced them "Rodik.". 

Rodik turned out to be a very short slightly overweight man who looked in his forties. He had narrow watery eyes and a small mouth set in a permanently peevish position. He had wispy grey hair combed over his bald spot, rather narrow brown eyes and an expression that indicated he had no sense of humour. He was badly dressed in K mart jeans and an expensive brown shirt and grey Beret perched behind his bald spot, emphasising it rather than hiding it. The beret was totally the wrong colour for him. 

"Not your wife " said Rodik with a sniff that went straight to Phoebe's temper. "That's a relief " he said ignoring Phoebe's hand. She gasped in an offended deep breath. 

Rodik without asking got himself into the front passenger seat, leaving Phoebe standing beside the car while Leo looked across at her somewhat helplessly. 

Leo got in the driver's seat and opened the back locks. Phoebe had to walk around the car to get in behind Leo because Wyatt was in the passenger side. She climbed in beside the baby capsule. 

Wyatt said "goga" bringing himself to Rodik's attention. 

"What is t..that?" Rodik demanded huddling against the door. 

"My son" Leo answered tightly. 

"Babies have germs " said Rodik sniffing. 

"Only germs like everybody else " said Phoebe "I didn't think you could get hurt by mortal diseases." 

"They throw up and they poop " said Rodik sniffing louder. 

"Everybody poops " said Phoebe pushed. 

"Babies smell " said Rodik triple sniffing. 

"Everybody smells " said Phoebe. 

Leo turned the ignition key and hit the accelerator as hard as he could, causing Rodik who had not done his seat belt up to lurch forward. 

"I hit my head" sniffed Rodik. 

"Sorry" said Leo in his most angelic voice. 

As they drove off Rodik launched into a long sniffy complaint about the flight as if Phoebe and Leo were responsible. Phoebe ventured to suggest it was a pity he could not orb. Rodik disdainfully said he did not approve of magic for personal gain. That he considered orbing for convenience little better than the path to evil. Phoebe promptly felt a thief for all the times she had allowed Leo to orb her. 

Rodik then began giving Phoebe instructions on how they were going to move around San Francisco looking for warlocks, how the witches would vanquish them, but only when he was there for the kill so he could capture the power as the warlock expired. 

"Nothing is more important, nothing is greater to the cause of good" he told Phoebe "Than liberating the powers from evil." 

Phoebe who was thinking that family, innocent lives and the greater good were far more important decided it was better to say nothing. She heard Leo make an audible sigh. 

As he came up the hill from the bay Leo turned into the supermarket. 

"What are we doing here?" demanded Rodik. 

"We need a few things" Phoebe explained "With guest and children. Won't be long" she said. 

"I'll come" Leo said" obviously wanting to avoid a talk with Rodik. 

To Phoebe's horror Rodik also got out. "I have certain requirements" he said. 

Leo sighed and handed Phoebe the latest version of the" need" list that he had remembered to pull off the kitchen board. It was an unwritten rule in the Manor that any-one going out grabbed the 'need' list. Leo and Paige and Cole always remembered. Phoebe and Piper often forgot. 

Phoebe pushed the trolley around the supermarket. Rodik walked beside her and Leo trailed rather helplessly behind. Everything Phoebe picked Rodik changed. She chose local cheese, he put it back and picked the imported. She picked home brand dishwashing liquid he changed it to the most expensive brand. Then he added a large number of fresh vegetables, the most expensive exotic sort because he said he did not eat meat and he could not tolerate frozen vegetables. All through the parade Phoebe kept glancing at Leo begging her with his eyes not to say anything. They got to the diaper shelves and Phoebe reached for the most economical brand that suited Patsy and did not give Wyatt a rash. 

Rodik immediately reached in and removed them." These are not environmentally as good as these" he said and reached for the most expensive brand. 

"Whosit thinks they itch " said Phoebe putting the diapers back. 

"I've heard about you " answered Rodik with a big sniff that seemed to indicate that Phoebe's choice of economic diaper brands confirmed all the worst he had heard of her. "That is a ridiculous name for a child" Rodik added with another sniff. 

Leo following behind swallowed as Phoebe snorted her disgust. He knew things always went from bad to worse with Rodik. 

**..................................................................**

It was close to 5.30 when Paige called into P3. Because it was Monday and P3 was closed on Mondays. Piper was there alone, except for the two children and Danny, the music manager. She had spent all afternoon showing prospective tenants for the upstairs restaurant around, and then spent some time with Danny who was very enthusiastic to get a promotion for the some of the new groups going. Piper was carefully reading the literature and looking at the costs of equipment while leaning on the bar. Patsy was throwing balls around the floor and Melinda was on the stage, singing and dancing away to an imaginary audience. 

Then she galloped around as if she was on a horse. Cole and Phoebe had taken the children to a small children's zoo where Melinda got her chance to actually sit on a pony the week before. "Look at me Auntie Paige I can ride horsy " she called. 

"Very good" Paige told her. 

Danny was packing his guitar and some music into a bag. "Anyway have a good look at it" he told Piper". "You know if the bands think a gig here will get them all this promotion, some of the really good ones might be willing to work cheap just to promote recordings. These guys have got some great stuff. Hi Paige bye Paige " he added as he went toward the stairs. 

"You ought to get a girl friend " Paige told Danny as Piper glared at her "Stop thinking about music all the time." 

"Can't " he said " stop thinking about music. Who needs a girlfriend when I can get sex any time I like playing around gigs. I'm playing a backup gig tonite because I'm not working here. Got to go." 

"Testosterone has a lot to answer for " Piper said. 

"I know" said Paige grinning as she glanced at the kids. Patsy was bouncing the balls off the wall and with Danny gone Melinda was galloping around about six inches in the air. And then she screamed as Patsy after shutting his eyes and trying to lift off jealously threw a ball at her. 

"Be good" said Piper tiredly. 

Piper went out to the back while Paige kept an eye on the children. Suddenly there was a clunking noise and two warlocks blinked in between her and the children. It reached for Patsy, and stopped confused uncertain whether it was feeling any power from him. Paige desperately orbed a knife from the bar at it and it flew backwards as the knife went through its belly. She called Piper as the second warlock moved toward Melinda. Piper came running and blew him up as he reached for her daughter, exploding warlock mush over her and Patsy. The other warlock clutching the knife in its belly tried to blink and Piper caught it mid blink. 

Piper just ran and caught Melinda up, the shock of the danger to her daughter leaving her shaking and frightened. On the floor Patsy started to cry as goo ran over him. 

He put his hand out to touch it and put it in his mouth " Don't eat the warlock Patsy " Paige told him as she took him to the bar to find a rag to clean him up. 

Piper gave her a watery smile, white with fear, as she cuddled a frightened Melinda who a little trembly said "Mean old warlock". 

"Mean old warlock " Piper agreed "Do you think that warlock recognised magic in Patsy?" she asked. 

"I hope not" said Paige concerned."It seemed confused. Remember nothing bad happened. Doesn't count" Paige told Piper. 

"It counts" Piper said. 

**……………………………….. **

When Phoebe and Leo finally arrived at the manor with Rodik, Paige's car was in the driveway but Cole's wasn't. Leo and Rodik went into the house and Phoebe stayed back saying she was unloading the car. Leo came in the back door to see Piper and Paige feeding the children and he recognised the degree of anxiety in the air as he introduced Rodik. 

Piper barely acknowledged the retriever as she launched into an angry account of what happened at the Club and the fright they had had with Melinda and only just pulled herself up saying anything about Patsy. Leo with his face all concern picked his daughter up and held her to him. 

Rodik standing by the door way moved so he was in the centre of the kitchen. "You killed the warlocks, without waiting for me " he whined " Do you know how many powers we have lost? How totally irresponsible that was." 

Piper stopped cold, almost frozen. Finally she rounded on Rodik. "My daughter was attacked by a warlock and you are talking about retrieving powers." 

"Even if it had got the little witches powers, all you had to do was freeze it. You are the one who can freeze aren't you? You knew I was coming." he said primly. 

'My daughter would have been dead " stormed Pipier because Paige was struck dumb. 

"Witches are lost, as long as the powers are not, that is what is important" Rodik sniffed "You will have to learn to be far more responsible." he said to an outraged Piper. 

Piper saw the look on Leo's face, pleading with her to understand. She walked over to him all but hauled her daughter from him, stopped for a second to turn back and pick up Patsy and stalked out of the kitchen with both children. 

"Paige bring Wyatt " she ordered. 

Paige exploded at Rodik "Are you some sort of unfeeling calculating moron?" 

"Paige" Leo said. Paige looked at him disbelieving "Leo your daughter was nearly killed." She picked up Wyatt's carry cot and stalked after Piper, all but crashing into Cole who came into the kitchen, his tie loosened and carrying shopping bags. Phoebe was behind him carrying more. 

"What's wrong?" Phoebe said to Paige. 

"Melinda was nearly taken by a warlocks today" Paige snapped "And that ..that, that bastard seems to think the problem was we vanquished them before he could get their powers." She headed to the stairs with Wyatt. 

Cole moved into the kitchen and put the grocery shopping on the island bench. 

"My brother-in-law Cole" Leo introduced him to Rodik. 

Cole making an effort extended his hand. 

Rodik barely looked at it " I'm not interested in mortals" he said and turned to Leo and Phoebe "We have to start planning for tomorrow. Get a scry board," he ordered Phoebe. 

Cole with his hand still extended and his expression blank shut his eyes for a full three seconds before he turned on his heel and walked out the kitchen. Phoebe watched him go with a pained expression on her face. 

Cole found himself leaning on the stair post actually struggling to get hold of his temper. Phoebe came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her his eyes blazing demonically before he settled and said in a normal voice "That little shit". 

"Please Cole" Phoebe begged "Leo is in an awful bind. Angela looked desperate and she pleaded with him. He does not need us making it worse. He knows how bad Rodik is but he has no choice" When she saw Cole getting an uncompromising mulish expression she put her hand to his face "Please. You owe him. Leo .. he has done a lot for you, for us.. please Cole." 

Cole took a deep breath and relented, smiling wryly as he followed Phoebe upstairs. Piper and Paige were upstairs making a big deal of putting the children to bed, fussing and playing with them, Piper in Melinda's room and Paige in Phoebe and Cole's room with Patsy, while Wyatt slept in his carry cot. 

"Planned how to vanquish Rodik" Cole asked not keeping the nastiness out of his voice, as he leant on the door jamb so he could talk to both Paige and Piper across the landing. 

Patsy was dressed in cute red pyjamas and playing patti hands with Paige, stopped and whimpered a little as he recognised his father's voice and tone. 

"That kid understands to much " Paige said "The warlock hesitated like he thought he could smell magic in Patsy, " she said. 

"Not good " Cole said. 

"Not good" agreed Phoebe 

**.................................................**

It was not the most friendly night the Halliwell family ever had. They made a quick decision that no-one was cooking and damn the expense, they would order Chinese, a decision that made both Cole and Piper shudder when Phoebe told them how much she and Leo had spent at the supermarket because of Rodik. 

Rodik announced when he heard about Chinese that he did not eat it, that he had bought vegetables for a vegetable ragout and that's what he ate. Leo snorted, because he had paid for them on his and Piper's credit card,. 

"Did you?" said Piper dangerous. 

Rodik took himself off to look at the spare bedroom saying he needed time to meditate until his supper was cooked. Phoebe and Paige also went upstairs to scry for warlocks. Piper and Cole and Leo could hear Rodik complaining bitterly to them about the old house smell, the bed, the temperature and the colour. 

"I'm not cooking for him " said Piper. 

"No-one is asking you to" said Cole. "Got a dish " and he flicked his fingers and it filled with steaming vegetables. 

"Cole! Don't use magic" Leo told him and then curiosity got the better of him. "What will that taste like? " Leo asked nervously. 

"Shit I hope" said Cole. 

Leo looked at him his expression blank "Good" he said eventually. 

Rodik appeared as the doorbell rang to deliver Chinese takeaway. Phoebe and Paige also came down stairs to report unprecedented warlock activities and Rodik told them not to discuss it in front of the mortal. 

He looked at the vegetables " How did you cook this so fast? " he asked suspiciously. 

"We had some frozen " said Cole. 

"I don't eat microwave food," said Rodik peevishly. 

"Then I suppose you just don't eat," Cole said so quietly Phoebe sent him a pleading glance and he pressed his lips together. 

Rodik hesitated then he simpered "Note that or future reference," he sniffed. 

"Sure " said Cole quiet. 

"The bed faces the wrong in my bedroom" Rodik said. 

"We could put a cot in the basement" Piper offered expressionless. 

Rodik looked around the dining room and sniffed. "The colours in this room unsettle my nerves." 

"You could eat in the kitchen " said Paige. 

"How powerful is that little witch " Rodik demanded suddenly. 

"Why? asked Leo nervous. 

"I feel power," Rodik smacked his lips together "unusual power. I can smell magic power" he added haughtily. 

Leo glanced at Cole who shrugged, Phoebe bit her lip "Melinda is very powerful " said Leo. 

"Its a magic nexus " said Paige. 

"If you can smell magic power, how come you can't smell what type it is " asked Phoebe sweetly 

Rodik sniffed "I need to make sure you know how to get the warlocks so I can retrieve their powers. " He told the witches choosing to ignore Phoebe. 

"I thought you said not in front of the mortal." said Paige. 

"Yes "said Rodik. "He should leave." 

"This is Cole's home" snapped Paige. "you can't tell him to leave." 

"I'll this up clean up" said Cole only to anxious to move. 

"I'll help" said Piper grabbing Chinese cartons. "You have to stay" Rodik ordered Piper. 

"This is my home " she said following Cole to the kitchen 

"Mortals make my work impossible" Rodik told Phoebe and Leo " They undermine magic. They have no respect for the significance of retrieving stolen powers." 

Leo and Phoebe exchanged glances. 

"I have a to read a report for work " said Paige running. "Tell Leo and Phoebe how to catch the warlocks " she told Rodik over her shoulder. She followed Cole and Piper into the kitchen. 

"I heard the Charmed Ones had no sense of responsibility " sniffed Rodik. 

"Leo and Phoebe think that bastard should be placated, they can do the placating" Paige told Piper and Cole and then orbed. 

"How long has that bastard been here brudder" Piper asked Cole as he poured them a glass of red wine, which Piper decided she needed regardless of still beast feeding. 

"To bloody long Pip " Cole said "To bloody long." 


	12. Chapter 12

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 12

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Francesca orbed into a small cottage in an English village in the Cotswolds in Central England. It was a pretty village, typical of the area, atmospheric with history, stone cottages and buildings and unspoiled with efforts to modernise it. The cottage into which she orbed was also very typical of the area, a hundreds of years old, 2 storey stone building, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs a kitchen and living room downstairs, and a wild but attractive garden surrounded by a stone wall. The cottage was often photographed by tourists who came to the village because of its reputation as the most haunted village in England. They came hoping to see legions of Roman soldiers marching or cavaliers gallop through the village. It amused Francesca that when they photographed the cottage and occasionally even shared a beer with its monk like owner, a rotund little man with a bald pate and baggy clothes who was known to grace the local pub when he occasionally surfaced from his books, the tourists had no notion they were so close to the magic of a great demon guardian who had chosen this particular time fold to himself away from good and bad magic. 

Francesca orbed into the untidy living room-come study-come work area just managing to find a minute space not covered by dusty books, mouldy manuscripts, old newspaper or computer. The guardian Proctor was already there sitting on the edge of an old desk come table because all the chairs were covered with books and large Persian cats that were Therold's constant companions. 

Therold was fussily pouring tea for Proctor from a small china teapot, making sure it was just the way Proctor liked it which was as Francesca knew, very weak tea, almost hot water with large dollops of honey in it. The only reason Francesca could think why any one would drink almost hot water and honey was because it was one of the few real soothers for the after affects of a massive drinking binge, and as far as Francesca knew and she knew great deal, Proctor never got drunk, let alone binged. 

Therold smiled fussily when Francesca acknowledged him and Proctor "Just in time for tea" he said. 

"Such a pleasure " murmured Proctor sipping his tea. 

"Thank you" she said politely and caught Proctor looking at her with satanic amusement. The tea ritual was a penance for visiting Therold because he could never be induced to discuss anything until he had discharged what he called his obligations as host. And he never forgot any-one's preference. 

Guardians, whitelighters and the odd mortal who visited Therold simply had to endure the ritual. The demon guardian Hilma, the beautiful warrior and one time concubine of a Source who passed on more than 250 years ago intensely disliked tea and the ritual . "Weak as". She used to say. 

"I know what it is weak as " Francesca told her. 

Hilma had been convince that the only reason Therold ensured king Charles Stewart had married his barren Portuguese queen was because the woman brought tea drinking to England and Therold could inflict his rituals on them all. 

Francesca politely accepted Therold's offer of refreshment and wandered around the room while Proctor watched her. Therold lore master, seeker of law, ritual and natural precedence, spent his time reading through the old books in the halls of learning and record in the realms above below and in between. He could spend months, years, chasing a minor point of law and record. Therold's powers of concentration were so great nothing could penetrate them, and when he concentrated on tea, tea was all he would consider. Therold had been convinced the Apocalypse was upon them when tea bags were invented. Francesca suddenly laughed out loud at the preposterousness of it all.

"Just so " murmur Proctor, a satanic smile on his face as he sipped his sweet tea and watched her.

Francesca nodded and turned to regard the view from the window. It was cold and getting dark in an English winter and a car going by had its lights on, and she reflected on the ways of the guardian. Arturo hidden in the old world classic ruins of Delphi, Durand drinking Vodka in Siberia, Proctor high in the Himalayan alps watching the world from the mountains.

Strange realm, Cole not caring for law but seeking justice, the whitelighter Leo trying to find truth in history and legend and Therold tracing the minutiae of governance, often from the same sources.

Therold finally brought her tea exactly as she liked it and settled back in his old leather study chair to sip on his own cup.

"And so" he asked announcing his readiness to concentrate on the problem at hand, Proctor glanced at Francesca who sipped her tea. "You will pass on our views to Arturo " he asked Francesca because the only time more than two Guardians came together was when one passed. The balance of the magic realms did not respond well to all the great powers being in the same place.

"I will" agreed Francesca "Arturo prefers that during the Eclipse he remains as much as possible away from magic."

"That may not be wise " said Therold sipping his just right tea. "One can always learn, even when one has searched over a thousand years." He put his cup down and rubbed his hands "The business at hand " said Therold " the warlock Willem."

"I have watched this warlock king Willem" explained Proctor "And I have seen him grow from strength to strength and it appears now he feels strong enough to challenge the new source."

"And he could not before " Francesca asked.

"From my observation would not " said Proctor. "No fool this warlock, he listened to the legends that said Tempus would find the Grimoire and decided to wait until the means of declaring himself source was available." explained Proctor. " and now I observe he makes plans to challenge Tempus claiming he has the Powers of the one time Source Belthezor."

"You do not believe that this is simply a bluff " Francesca asked "You found no record of this warlock acquiring enough power to aspire to kingship in the Book of Deeds."

"No" replied Therold "I accessed it a short while ago and it recorded very few very powers for Willem. But " he said "Official records are often more reflective of …politics than truth. Truth however is often available, if one knows where to seek. It is sometimes written and can be found if one had the knowledge and the patience. Willem's deeds may not be recorded in the Book of Deeds but I have reason to believe that he has shared at least, as tribute in tithes, of most witches power stolen by warlocks in the last 200 years, that hidden away in the realms, away from good and evil he has created a quiet army of warlocks. I believe also" Therold told them "As much as he has stolen and profited from witches' stolen powers he has plundered and stolen or made it possible for warlocks to steal demonic powers."

"Why was he not condemned to the mores of hell for this?" asked Francesca.

"I understand the demons do not know that it is Willem." said Therold "I have seen evidence that he has stolen the power from a witch to make himself and his presence forgotten and another power to recognise demons in their mortal form. There is evidence that when a demon takes mortal form and has provoked good to vanquishment, over the years Willem at first on his own and then sharing powers with his brother Fleischer and certain favoured warlocks has been able to be present to retrieve them. The payment for loaning his power of concealment to warlocks seeking demonic power has been about triple the tithes on witches' powers according to one informer.

"So this warlock king has acquired innumerable powers of good witches and maybe three times as many demonic ones" Francesca said.

"Yes " said Therold "And as it is the custom amongst warlocks, to elect to kingship the most successful thief of powers, he has secretly led them for many years unobserved.

"So" said Proctor slowly. "The excitement I observed when the lamented Fleischer was sucked to the netherworlds…."

"Was undoubtedly demons reacquiring some of the powers that Willem had ceded to his brother " Therold stated "And perhaps realising just what powers are held by Willem and what danger he is. "

"And Evil or Tempus realising what it would do for him if he can acquire the powers back from Willem" said Proctor.

"It would seem, " agreed Therold.

"And the story about Cole's , Belthezor's power?" Francesca asked

"One could assume that Willem true to the nature of all warlocks, king or not, decided he was now strong enough to claim the powers of the Charmed Ones, despite the loss of so many of his brethren in previous attempts." Therold theorised with the slight xenophobic sneer of the ex-demon for warlocks "And in the process recognised Belthezor and now believes he can access source like powers."

Francesca commented. "Arturo is very adamant that the message on the spirit winds is this remains a battle between the realms, for powers of the realm and not one for guardians to participate. Just one of the many ebbs and flow," she added.

"Yet if good recognises Belthezor for what he is so early because of this battle, it would be… "Proctor said.

"Unfortunate and inadvisable" said Therold.

"Arturo approaches the great levels those and beyond to deal " said "Francesca "but his wisdom is to deny Belthezor's existence would be as dangerous as to acknowledge it. It may cause some-one to seek an answer, so he moves subtly."

"Even at the risk of being caught in the eclipse" Proctor asked somewhat amused.

"Even so " said Francesca" he will do what is necessary."

"Yes " said Therold "We to let it play out. To give the warlock a chance to win.. lose, perhaps. Do you think it is aware of what Belthezor has become?"

"if it has been spying on the Charmed Ones " Francesca " said "one would have to assume it does I do not know if it can acquire Belthezor's present powers unlikely regardless of what it believes.

"Warlocks frequently over estimate their abilities " commented Therold , showing his demonic xenophobia for warlocks again. "It seeks the powers of the Charmed Ones because it is a warlock, even though king its nature is to crave these powers. It is history that other warlocks have sought their powers and failed . As have demons and failed. And yet it tries. " He shook his head at the foolishness of warlocks.

Francesca half smiled and then became very school marm as she realised Proctor caught the smile. "The danger for Belthezor is I suspect ,exposure not theft of his powers, so this warlock cannot acquire what it needs.

"I observe Willem does not risk itself but sends the minions and distracts by using those warlocks who serve him to seek other witches in the vicinity." said Proctor. "It may be a vicious battle."

"This may be why it must play out " pondered Therold. "The Charmed Ones are powerful witches and they have fought warlocks before. And you tell me that .fiendish ignorant, arrogant ,spiteful, vicious minded retriever Rodik is now involved." he added.

"I observe my brother shows a commendable restraint in sharing his opinion of the retriever" drawled Proctor and Therold just or a second betrayed his demon heritage by laughing.

"So good, and evil thanks to Good capturing Fleischer and alerting them of the lost powers, may retrieve over 200 years of lost powers,

"Only evil may retrieve three times the powers." said Proctor dryly.

"Probably " said Francesca " does this cause the winds to shift."

Proctor slowly shook his head" Not that I am aware " he said

"The battle ebbs and flows" said Therold "As is written in the Great Plan. So the Charmed Ones may altar the course of the battle and not know it."

"The Charmed Ones have done this before without understanding what they have done" Francesca answered with some satisfaction "After all they defeated Tempus and that allowed him to be the only survivor of the great immolation and assume the throne, courtesy of Phoebe's premonition power. And before that they vanquished Litvak without knowing they destroyed the only voice of reason to the Old Source, setting the Source on the path to destruction. And they did not know what they had done."

"Better Belthezor's little witch does not know what her powers have contributed to the battle" said Therold.

"Let it play " said Proctor. "But for all our sakes it would be best that we all guard carefully against Belthezor's exposure, and from what I observe that includes ensuring he does not act rashly from a need to protect his witch."

"Why does not Belthezor recognise this warlock? " asked Proctor.

"I assume he has not completely withdrawn from connections to his previous life" said Therold. He turned Francesca "And you will explain to Belthezor ?"

"No I will not " said Francesca "Or at least very little. He is still with his witch and wise or not, there is guardians business and witch' s business and business between lovers and soulmates."

Therold looked at Francesca".

"Cole has no ability to deny her anything " she said " if she asked he'll tell her. He'll tell her if she does not ask". Francesca explained.

"First love is only a little foolish" quoted Therold. "you will of course talk to Arturo so he can act should it be necessary."

"Arturo will act " said Francesca. " And he will, we will protect the secret of Belthezor and the Great Plan will proceed."

"Arturo should not fear the eclipse " said Therold "There is nothing to fear but fear itself .I have exchanged with a witch mystic. It was ..exhilarating, stimulating enthralling ." he said in his high monk like voice.

"Exhilarating to be witch mystic " said Proctor dryly, his satanic sneer in place,

"Have you exchanged Proctor?" Francesca demanded. "Experienced….exhileration?"

"I have exchanged "Proctor answered slowly "With the elf warrior Gaston."

Francesca stared at him genuinely surprised. "You " she said "you have exchanged with one of the greatest heroes of the far realms."

"Is he? "asked Proctor satanic sneer in place " I found him tiresome, with his unrequited passion for an elf princess. He cut a somewhat ridiculous and pathetic figure." Proctor told her "Also he is considerably shorter than legend would have it."

"You have no romance Proctor" Francesca told him in her best school marm voice while the satanic smile deepened. "I am gone " she said " a pleasure gentlemen."

"Be well Francesca" said Proctor " As always the pleasure is ..ours."

Therold stood up from his leather chair making a slight and perhaps exasperated pss noise "You will stay for more tea Friend Proctor? " he asked.

"I will Friend Therold " Proctor answered

"Djarling, weak with honey." Therold recited.

"That would be good" replied Proctor.

**..........................................**

Cole and Phoebe were first downstairs with Melinda and Patsy the morning after Rodik's arrival, after a night of reasonably good sex and being unnaturally polite and considerate to each other.

Cole's politeness did not extend to Leo. After one small comment from Leo, that Patsy's food pickiness was being encouraged Cole hit the roof and demanded to know whose son Patsy was, conveniently forgetting that even though Melinda and Wyatt were not his children, it did not stop him having an opinion. Leo reminded him.

"Please" said Phoebe stepping between them.

"I smell magic near that child " Rodik said coming in to the kitchen sitting down and ordering Phoebe to get him his preferred cereal." Isn't it mortal.?"

"Patsy's Cole's son." Phoebe stated quietly " What else would he be?"

"That is a foolish name for a male child " Rodik told her. "This cereal is not fresh."

"I have to go" said Cole hurriedly and then reaching to kiss Phoebe who caught her arms around him and looked pleadingly into his face. He smiled gently.

"Don't forget you promised to be at the Mirror for cocktails for the advertisers this afternoon. Please " she reminded him." Elise will give me hell if you don't."

"I won't forget " Cole said wincing as Rodik audibly sneered and was very glad he had an office away from the house, even if he had to be a lawyer to justify it. "You be careful today," he told Phoebe "All of you be damned careful " he added with a parting glare at Rodik.

"So sweet" murmured Piper sidestepping him in the kitchen passage.

"Not" said Paige.

Cole laughed and then stopped "Be careful. He said "Please."

"You betcha " said Paige as he left.

Any further discussion of the subject was interrupted by the sound of orbs and both Angela and not-Casper appeared.

Rodik immediately informed Angela that he wanted her to order the Charmed Ones to start scrying for warlocks. With the activity in San Francisco he had a list of powers he expected to retrieve.

"We are only seeking warlocks doing evil" said Paige " we are not randomly attacking any who aren't ."

"End of conversation" said Piper.

"My sister's are right " said Phoebe.

"Perhaps you would like to remember your responsibilities and explain to the Charmed Ones their purpose " sneered Rodik at not-Casper.

"It would appear they do not need my advice" said not-Casper carefully.

"Yes we all know how incompetent whitelighters are in managing the Charmed Ones" Rodik snipped.

"The very least you are going to do is treat our whitelighter with courtesy and respect " snarled Paige while Leo and Angela exchanged glances.

"That reminds me " said Rodik turning on Angela "Did you find out what powers were lost with those warlocks yesterday?"

"It appears one was Jost who had taken some powers of transference, and the other was Kurt who was believed to have killed 3 witches some years ago who had the ability to mutate the powers of other witches.. Angela answered in a flat voice.

"See what you lost " Rodik rounded on Paige and Piper "see what your reckless stupidity yesterday cost, those mutation and transference powers mean magic can be spread through good, used where it is most need . You are responsible " he told them " and so are you " he said belligerently to Angela whose face trembled "if you had done your duty and explained exactly how important it is that I retrieve lost powers it wouldn't have happened."

"Rodik " said Angela teary.

"Talk to me when you can stop snivelling " said Rodik " I am going to mediate to restore my peace" and he left with a somewhat grand exit that was totally ruined when he fell over Melinda's scooter that appeared in his way.

"I'll kill him," sighed Angela in a dull flat voice.

"Melinda " said Leo severely as he noticed her hand in the air." Piper " said Leo just as severely as his wife hugged his daughter "Don't encourage her."

"How bad was last night? "Angela asked Leo ."Any-one try to kill him?"

"No just each other " Leo answered.

"Don't " said Angela "He isn't worth it."

Melinda started to cry and Leo lifted her and then Pasty out of high chairs. "Kids come first " he explained "I'll take them outside.

Piper who pursed her lips and said "Do that."

"There are a couple of things we have discuss" said not-Casper " the Elders."

"What?" said Piper getting sick of it all.

"Firstly nothing to do with Rodik." said not-Casper "You need to know that there is a certain movement in the realm that may make you feel you are hallucinating. Makes magic beings feel they are stepping into other magic lives. Nothing to worry about " he assured them.

"Thanks for telling us " said Phoebe when her sisters said nothing.

"And" said Not-Casper working himself up to it " the Elders " and he glanced at Angela "Feel with Rodik's. thoughtlessness about those sent to.. about witches who assist.. who he assists. From past experience. Retrieving powers is important but…"

"Yes " said Paige."

"The Elders think perhaps as Phoebe has no real active, or at least offensive power it would be better perhaps if she did not work with Rodik perhaps to the extent maybe Piper and you work " Not-Casper said steeling himself for the reaction. "They don't feel vanquishing with spells is enough protection, faster more active measures may be necessary in the circumstances."

"You mean they think that Rodik is so likely to get her killed through his arrogance because she has no power to kill the warlock in an instant" Piper stated.

"Yes " said not-Casper.

"So those damned Elders don't think I'm not even strong enough to go after a few warlocks " said Phoebe stung.

"Not without strong protection " said not-Casper.

"Its not because they don't trust me " she asked nose in the air.

Angela and not –Casper exchanged glances.

"Maybe you, we should listen to them" said Piper as Phoebe bit her lip. "We don't need Power of Three to vanquish warlocks any more."

"And" said Paige pointedly "If anything happened to you Cole might get upset."

"We would not want to upset her mortal husband," Not-Casper commented a touch sarcastically.

"We do not" interjected Paige firmly as Angela raised her eyes.

"You need three to distract them." Phoebe said " and its just as dangerous for you. I fight warlock's all the time, anyway so what in the hell is the big deal now."

"But you don't fight them when you're weaknesses are likely to be exploited by your own side" Angela told her bluntly.

"May be Jade or Clarissa could come, Jade said she would help and she has an active power and Clarissa is immune to magic, getting killed by magic" suggested Paige.

"Good idea " said not-Casper hurriedly as Phoebe glared at him.

"Since I am not good enough to fight these.. warlocks " Phoebe sneered as she stood up "I may as well go to work." And waited for sympathy.

"Good idea " Piper told her "We need the money to pay for out of season vegetables for our visitor." Phoebe nose in the air made a very nippy exit.

Piper sighing called Jade who agreed to come.

Angela offered to orb Jade over to the manor. Rodik finally reappeared and was not thrilled to see Angela was orbing 'Inferior' witches in, which he said just as Jade arrived, quite excited because she did not get to orb or touch the higher powers very often. Her excitement melted as she heard his comment.

Paige and Piper seeing the distress on Jade's face and Angela's weary, teary expression glanced at each other.

"Shut the fuck up " they said to Rodik in unison.

"Are you going to let them speak to me like that? " Rodik demanded of not-Casper.

"I believe that we have established I have little influence over the Charmed Ones" answered not-Casper with a smugness unworthy of an Angel.

Piper and Paige and Jade had a very dangerous morning. With Cole's warning ringing in their ears to be careful, not to trust Rodik, and Leo's last words not to let him put them in unnecessary danger roundly endorsed by Angela and not-Casper, it was almost inevitable that he did. They located warlock activity in the bay area near where many book shops, herbal and occult outlets were located, many of them run by witches. The scrying indicated an unusual activity which turned out to be a coven of six warlocks patrolling the area. 

Piper and Paige wanted to quietly hunt them down one by one, and vanquish them. Rodik felt that they would only get one or two of them this way. The girls argued for time and Rodik fixed the argument by startling Piper into blowing up a rubbish skip in an alley behind one of the streets which announced to every magical creature within two miles they were there. 

"You have to freeze them and say the spell so I can drag their powers" Rodik told them "I can't get them all if you blow up or burn more than one at a time. 

Five warlocks turned up but not together so that Piper could not just freeze them all and use the spell. They came in one's and two's and effectively stopped her blowing them up by waiting until innocents were near enough to be at risk. She froze the warlocks when she could but Rodik was furious she was concerned about hurting innocents. And before she and Jade could dispose of them or Paige could say a spell, the warlocks unfroze. 

"What in the hell is going on?" screamed Paige. Non of the warlocks seemed to have any powers of destruction. They came after the witches with athames and blinking. When they realised that their chances of killing the witches them were not good, three warlocks started to blink out so Rodik jumped out to tempt them back, knowing one of the witches would have to protect him. Paige orbed and took an athame in the side and Jade managed to burn one and Piper blow up another. 

"Slowly " screamed Rodik "One at a time." 

He jumped into the disintegrating power of the first vanquished warlock when another came at him. Jade burned it. Piper froze another one. 

They recited warlock vanishing spells. Rodik moved in for the kill when they were attacked by three fly demons, large green creatures with fly eyes, they hovered in the area and stopped Rodik getting the powers. Piper blew one up but as a result even though they vanquished four warlocks, Rodik only got the powers of one. He was furious. Even though Paige was clutching at her side, blood pouring out he let fly with an outburst that was only stopped by Angela orbing in and Rodik an orgasmic expression on his face being orbed "up there" to return the powers that he did collect. 

"Just as well he is not on the level of hierarchy of magic creatures I can kill " Jade said leaning against a doorway and rubbing her arms where a warlock had caught her and hurled her into the air. 

"I think he is" said Paige as Angela healed her wound. 

"Maybe its better that I don't know that " said Jade savagely as Angela took pity on her and remove the bruising " Time for me to pick up the kids." she said. 

Angela offered to orb her "Got to be something good to show for the day " Jade suddenly grinned. 

"Sorry about all this " Piper said. 

"Any time" said Jade taking Angela's hand. "I might get to watch the little shit get killed one day if I keep helping. Aren't you going to complain about me saying that?" she asked the whitelighter. 

"No" said Angela. 

Paige and Piper's tempers was at boiling when they arrived back at the manor, where Leo was babysitting. He was obviously very relieved to see them all but his relief turned into anger as Piper roared into him about Rodik's behaviour. Seeing Melinda and Patsy both look upset Leo did the best thing he could and orbed. 

"Mean old Wodik " said Melinda. 

"You said it " Paige answered. She and Piper went upstairs and checked the Book of Shadow, the big hovering demons were Gargana the demonic equivalent of retrievers. 

"Just great, the demons are getting warlock radar and coming to retrieve and demonic powers that might be floating around. " said Paige "How many warlocks did you count at the fight?" 

"Five" said Piper. 

"There were six on the scry " said Paige. 

"That bloody Willem" answered Piper suddenly worn out from it all. She looked around at the house which was looking decidedly unloved from the lack of attention n the last few days. 

Paige seeing her sister's tired face curse magic and its toll "Go lie down sweetie " she said "I'm not going to work. They owe me time. I'll baby sit and do the house. You'd damn well think magic could help somewhere along the line " she said as Piper snorted. 

Paige cleaned the downstairs with some help or hindrance from Patsy and Melinda while Wyatt slept in his pram, then as Wyatt was still asleep she went up stairs to clean her bedroom. She started to tidy and as she did she saw the album of photos she kept of her and Mark and almost uncomfortably picked it up and looked at it, sitting on the edge of the bed and showing the pictures to Patsy and Melinda. Half an hour later she looked up and guilty put the album away 

"We have work to do " she told the kids. 

Paige pulled her sheets off the bed, even doing that with the same reason she did so many things these days, she had to . She went to the hall linen closet opposite the main bathroom Leo and Piper used and at the moment shared with Rodik, the door to the bathroom was open and Piper was scrubbing it. 

"I told you to rest " she said to Piper. 

"I did for a while" said Piper "But I can't stand Rodik grizzling about the bathroom and so I thought I would clean it. 

The bathroom was not to Rodik's taste. The water pressure was inadequate, the towels were hard and the colour did not please him. And he was sure that sharing a bathroom would subject him to all sorts of diseases. 

"They won't kill you " Phoebe had said smirking and mouthing the word "unfortunately " to Paige, who grinned. 

"I can be very miserable while I'm alive " said Rodik with a sniff. 

"Don't we know it? " Paige had muttered. 

Paige watched Piper on her knees scrubbing and frowned "If its good enough for you and Leo its good enough for Rodik'" she said. 

"I can't stand him grizzling " said Piper only just remembering not to push her hair back in place with bleach covered gloves. "Just something else for me to do " said Piper "In between running the club, looking after kids, chasing magic for the bastard. I can play housemaid for him in my spare time. 

"A woman' s place and all that " said Cole behind them. 

Both witches screamed. 

"What are you doing here?" demanded Piper. 

"Did you shimmer " hissed Paige. 

"I live here " Cole said softly. "I didn't shimmer I drove. You were to busy grizzling to notice me. Forgot the papers for a zoning conference with the council for Daisy North's pet shop " he said mentioning a witch from a local coven. "It will be a miserable meeting. The council exec's hate me " he added not unhappy about it. 

"They wouldn't hate you if you didn't keep screwing them over zoning rules" said Piper told him. 

"I wouldn't if they didn't try and screw every-one else" he said going into his and Phoebe's room where Paige and Piper heard him tossing things around as he searched for missing papers. 

"Phoebe will kill him" said Piper. 

Paige laughed and went to the linen cupboard to locate her favourite red floral sheets and comforter set, as usual correctly folded in its right place. 

"You'd have more spare time if you did not try and do everything in the house so perfectly " Paige called to Piper looking at the beautifully ordered linen cupboard. 

Piper came out of the bathroom "I just put them on the right shelves as usual " she said. Suddenly she grinned "That's my secret" she said "I put them I like I do and you and Phoebe are so scared that I will be upset you tidy it." 

Paige shook her head "Wasn't me this time?" she said. 

"Phoebe " said Piper "You know how she likes to put things in order ." 

"She said yesterday she had no time to clean their own room." Paige said . She looked over at the open door which thanks to Cole's untidiness and Phoebe's busyness looked like a typhoon had hit it. "Don't think Phoebe will be worried about the linen closet " said Paige looking at the mess. 

"Who?" asked Piper perplexed "Not Leo he never remembers things like the linen closet." She stopped and thought. "Damn Cole" she said "he's an idiot " she said. 

"Oh" said Paige. She sighed "He's just trying to help " she said "He's worried about you. 

"He's an idiot to use magic at the moment. " said Piper. 

She stalked to the bedroom and almost ran into Cole coming out. He had to put his hand out to steady her. 

"You're an idiot " Piper snarled at him. 

"So I've been told "Cole answered. "Why in particular its time?" he asked curiously. 

"You're not helping using magic to fix the house" Piper hissed at him "You just worry me more." 

"Okay I won't "he said in the tone of voice he used when one of the sisters yelled at him for crimes he did not understand. 

"Are you denying you tidied the linen closet? "Piper demanded "And the pantry downstairs. I noticed." 

"Would you believe me I said I didn't?" Cole asked. 

"No" said Piper turning her back on him. 

"Well then I won't deny it "Cole said to her back. He met Paige's eyes as she stopped him "What?" he asked as she glared. 

"If you didn't do it who did?" she demanded. 

"Brownies," Cole answered facetiously "Or Rodik to say thank you." and he laughed as he walked down the stairs. 

"Very funny " said Paige. She turned to Piper "Go and lie down " she ordered Piper . "I'll finish. I mean it" she insisted to Piper who nodded and lay down on her bed, smiling and feeling grateful to have a family. 

**………………………………… **

What seemed only seconds after closing her eyes, Piper opened them as a high sing song voice said "Mucha, Mucha what's the matter with you, that's not right . You know what a fussy creature the Piper is." 

Piper looked up. She was in a room which seemed to have only a sliver of light coming from a long slit in what she assumed was the wall. Opposite her was the shape of an elfin type figure, dark clothed and wearing a hat with a small light attached The light was shining on something that looked like a very, very large version of Melinda's favourite track pants. Piper move and her foot slipped and she nearly fell through a very large hole. She glanced down and the light she was wearing showed she was balanced on a narrow cross pattern floor of white rails and large holes. 

"Careful Mucha" said the voice opposite "These damned clothes baskets, why they couldn't use old fashioned drawers in their daughter's closet I don't understand." 

Piper managed to focus the light on her head on the figure opposite. It was an ugly creature covered with brown hair and had a flat face with pinhole nostril. But it had a cheerful smile and happy expression.

"Musha" said a similar voice "We have work to do" and then softly " Mucha I understand you're tired, it has been hard but you know the answer is to enjoy your work and it won't be so hard, it will be a pleasure."

"Yes " said another voice " even if this family make it so impossible by bickering all the time."

"They make up for it by really caring for each other " said another voice.

"And being kind" said another. 

"Well I think it is just as well we have been with them along time because sometimes there are times when I wonder why we stay " said another, "That strange magic one who pretends he's mortal is impossible to help, and the daughter is not much better, and as for the Phoebe she is so inconsistent, you just cannot do anything for her at all. 

"The Piper's husband and the Paige are sweet" said another sing song voice and Piper wondered how many there were running around in the dark. She tried to focus on the lights but they moved so much it was impossible tell. 

"That's the whitelighter blood " said another. 

"At least none of them have ever tried to do anything evil like offer payment " said another voice. 

And there was a strong murmur of agreement and approval in the dark space. 

Piper moved her head so the light on her head revealed other flat noses smiling hairy creatures. She moved to fold the material and one of the creatures hissed softly. 

"Musha remember the Piper is so FUSSY. Do it right and hurry, we still have to straighten up the spoons down stairs before we can stop for beer." said the first voice. 

"Can you imagine stupid man put then in the drawer UPSIDE DOWN." said another voice. 

Piper swallowed and let the light fall on her own hairy brown arm "Oh my God :" she thought "I'm a brownie folding clothes in Melinda's closet." 

Hastily she began fixed the folds so they met exactly. 


	13. Chapter 13

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 13

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Phoebe had been at a meeting all morning. Paige had text her to tell her they were okay but called in the afternoon after the meeting to let her know what had gone wrong. Phoebe had been in a state all day, all her old insecurities about powers and guilt at the sins of her former life and choices she made about Cole making her feel the weak little sister again. She was relieved to hear they were not badly hurt and not relieved to hear that Piper was ready to kill Rodik and mutilate Leo for bringing him and that yelling at Rodik just made him take it out on Angela. 

"What else can go wrong?" she said to her computer as the phone rang. 

"Hi baby" she said to Cole as he said her name. She was determined she was going to make up for not being supportive about Rodik. "After drinks you want to go out for dinner. Cheap just us?" she asked. 

"Phoebe" he said and she could almost hear the wince in his voice " I can't make it tonight." 

"What" she screamed "You promised." 

"Francesca is here" Cole told her trying to keep calm " She wants me to go talk to Arturo." 

"What going with Francesca is more important than my job? " Phoebe sneered. 

"No Phoebe " said Cole "just more urgent." He added unwisely because he was feeling guilty breaking a promise to her. 

"You promised " she said angrily. "No-one here will believe this marriage is anything but a farce and you said you would do anything help keep the job, you know we need it." 

"I have to go " Cole said firmly. "Honest baby I do. You know I wouldn't go if it wasn't necessary." He pleaded. 

"Arsehole " Phoebe yelled down the phone at him " arsehole bastard… lawyer." 

"Love you baby " he answered dryly. Phoebe slammed the phone down. She looked up to see Elise her boss standing at her office door. "I take it we'll be one less for drinks tonight " Elise snipped. 

Phoebe's day did not get any better when she got home after the drinks. Even the children were feeling the pressure and taking it out on each other. Phoebe as soon as she came in the door, tried to explain her day to Piper and Leo who were grimly ignoring Rodik in the living room, as Piper fed Wyatt. 

Paige sat on a chair by the fire ignoring him by thumping away on an oldish notebook writing a report to the Powers that Be at the employment centre. Patsy and Melinda were ignoring him by playing chase around the table. There was a yell from the dining room from Melinda and a screech from Patsy as she used levitating to go faster and trip him . Patsy struggled to his feet, saw his mommy and scurrying across the hall as fast as he could toddle, hiding behind Phoebe's skirt. 

Melinda chasing him, stopped cold when she saw where he was. She stood glaring at Phoebe and Patsy while her Daddy tried not to laugh at the expression on her face so like her mother in a snit, crossed arms and all. 

"Don't chase Patsy with magic Melinda. " Leo told her firmly "You have to look after people who don't have the powers you do. Not hurt them. 

Melinda looked at Daddy then stamped her foot, and Patsy peeped around from behind Phoebe blowing bubbles and very smug mean expression on his face. 

Leo sighed remembered Patsy's father use to be a demon "Even if they aren't grateful " he added while Melinda scrunched her face up, and then launched herself at Daddy. 

"Horsy ride " she demanded . 

"Those children rule this house" snarked Rodik, and to the delight of his parents Wyatt spewed up his feed, all over Piper and the towel she had over he shoulder and over her clothes, causing Rodik to turn green. 

Rodik sucked his breath and sniffed and announced he needed to meditate. 

"Do you ever think this house is out of control? " Paige asked with out looking up. 

"Frequently " said Leo. 

"Where's Cole?" said Phoebe. 

"Working" said Leo. "He called, from.. the client he's visiting, said he would be late." 

"Hmm " she said "Bed you two " she ordered the children and Melinda stuck out her tongue. 

"Now" said Phoebe in a no argument voice that sounded very like Grams. 

Cole arrived home just as Phoebe was getting ready for bed. He had to shimmer outside the house and walk up to face a very angry Phoebe who knowing she was on shaky ground getting angry at him about Francesca decided to start an argument about why he would not support Leo and behave around Rodik. 

"Because he a fucking bastard" Cole snarled back, as he slammed the bedroom door shut. " He's nothing but trouble. Honest Phoebe it isn't worth it what he's doing, Piper looks liked she will blow over in a second. And you're just trying to be difficult, trying to start a fight." He added as not unaffected by the sight oh her in a tee shirt that did not cover essentials hands on hips, legs apart as she warmed up for a fight. Phoebe noted the effect. 

Cole pushed passed her to go into the bathroom. 

"I am trying to support my brother when he is in a jam and needs some family backup " Phoebe snarled as she used her elbow to try and push Cole out of the way to get to her tooth brush. "Just the way the family has stood behind you through some goddamned hard moments" she added " just in case you haven't noticed." She pushed. 

"This is not about me" Cole said through his teeth, as he slammed around the bathroom cabinet. 

"Its always about you isn't it? " Phoebe told him scrubbing her teeth harder than was necessary "But not this time. This time its about Leo and our magic, Charmed Ones, and you just have to be goddamned supportive to Leo for once. So quit arguing" 

"We are not arguing " Cole said in sharp cut of words and then cursed as he found his own tooth brush on the floor " we are d.i.s.c.u.s.s.i.n.g. what a fucking bastard that little shit is and how god damned dangerous he is to you. He is going to get one of you killed he is going to get some-one killed ." 

"I " said Phoebe in a staccato voice " am arguing about Leo. This is witch magic Cole, our world of magic the things we do and it is about dealing with our choices and decisions and not about this greater magic or the great realms. So bloody well do as you're told and goddamned well support Leo" she said elbowing Cole out the way. 

Cole reached over her head to deliberately invade her space and plant his tooth brush, then he slowly rubbed his very scruffy 5 o'clock shadow, actually a very dark midnight shadow. 

"Don't bother shaving " Phoebe snarled. 

"I wasn't planning on it." he snipped back. "You never change do you?" he bit out " always want what you want and everything has to be your choice." 

As Phoebe spun at him, he turned on her and stalked out of the minute bathroom. He went over to check Whosit, fortunately sleeping through his parents hissed arguments. Then with some precision as he listened to the noises coming from the bathroom he put his watch on the bedside table, checked his change and then pulled back the comforter getting into bed and lying on his side facing the door his back to Phoebe when she go into bed. 

Phoebe after much slamming around in the bathroom came out wearing a bright red long sleeved long nightie with "Of course I'm a sexy lady, how do you think I got to be a mother " written on the front. It was a present from Paige on her last birthday and she was somewhat attached to it. Slowly making a lot of fuss she checked Whosit and then climbed into bed beside Cole, and put out the light. 

"Goodnight Cole " she said sweetly with her back to him and got a growl for an answer. "This room is a goddamned mess" she accused him. 

She lay back on the pillow listening to his quite sharp and not at all asleep breathing. Finally she said "You know Grams used to say never go to bed angry." 

"What " said Cole still not turning around "she was of stay up and fight it out persuasion. Doesn't surprise me." 

"Yeah " said Phoebe " I don't think it was that good advice though. Husbands three and four walked out in the middle of the night." 

Cole was silent for a while and then he started to laugh as he turned over. 

"Don't ever change baby" Cole said and she laughed. 

"I won't baby" she promised pulling his head to her. "It's a really bratty thing, not to shave just because you're losing an argument "she told him. 

"I know " said Cole into her lips. 

**.......................................................**

Cole went to work the next morning relieved that Rodik had been called to some elder's discussion about what was happening which meant at least one morning not worrying about his family. 

"Accounting " Leo whispered. "They only call him up there when he isn't doing what they expect. He'll be worse than ever when he get back." 

Cole spent the a couple of hours in court and rushed back for an appointment with Mrs Davis, a widow who depended on the income from 4 apartments in an old converted house and was having trouble with the rent collecting company. Just as he got back Darryl Morris called and asked him to meet him at lunch. 

"Why" asked Cole "A case?." 

"Just a few things" Darryl said " nothing big." 

Cole was late for lunch mostly because Mrs Davis could not believe he would solve her rent problems and kept coming back reassuring herself he had said yes. 

Darryl was drumming his fingers on the table and glancing around. He looked up as Cole apologised for being late. 

"My time's worth as much as yours" Darryl said only half joking. 

"More" Cole sighed " and you don't have to rely on charming little old ladies to get paid." 

"Neither do you from the complaints I've been hearing about you around the department" Darryl replied. 

"I'm just a suburban, bottom level lawyer doing his job" Cole said straight faced but his eyes danced. 

"You're a shit-faced arsehole lawyer out to make the force look like fools" Darryl told him. "And that is the kindest thing I've heard about you around the station." 

"Well present company and some others excepted there are a certain number in the department who don't need help from me to look like fools" Cole grinned. 

"I'll take the fifth" Darryl said as Cole laughed "But I'm still saying you go out of your way to make trouble." 

"I just protect my clients interests" Cole said innocently with only a sly smile that gave him away. 

Darryl snorted " Off the record you're not going to try and convince me Tommy Hicks is innocent are you?" Tommy Hicks was a small time thief who made a good living robbing rich houses then claiming any rewards offered for the return of goods. Unfortunately he robbed a member of a senior ADA's family, taking an heirloom which got broken before it could be returned and he was in danger of three strikes you're in for life and the ADA was not disposed to plea bargain. 

Cole had got him off with some very tricky moves, none of them magic and left his previous colleagues at the DA's office planing his imminent departure from the realm. 

"Some of my previous colleagues need to learn the difference between justice and revenge, a common problem with the those who take the high ground " Cole added sanctimoniously. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Darryl asked. 

"You don't want to know" Cole told him " but off the record, the little bastard says he can't afford to pay me until he starts earning again". 

"Good" said Darryl "Are you ever going to tell me what you are?" he asked. 

"Yeah if you need to know" he answered as Darryl looked expectant "Arsehole bastard lawyer…who used to be the devil." 

"Certain cops don't see any difference " Darryl told him. "Maybe I'm better off not knowing." 

"Depends on what you do with things you know " Cole said."Is that you wanted to ask me?." 

"What make you think I asked you here for anything else?" Darryl countered. 

"You haven't asked about the girls or kids" Cole replied, all smart lawyer. 

Darryl winced "This is just gossip " he said but then he swallowed "How are things between you and Phoebe?." 

"What? " said Cole stunned at the question. 

"Around the courts. They're talking" Darryl said. "Cops are enjoying the gossip, so are the DA" s." 

"Haven't they got anything better to do than gossip?" Cole asked "Gossip about a hack lawyer who works around the traps to get a living ." 

"An arsehole lawyer who' s pissed a lot of people off" Darryl said. 

"I don't go after cops or ADA's" Cole told him" I just take on asses who need an arsehole lawyer to protect them "he shrugged " if a cop or an ADA needed an arsehole lawyer I'd do it." 

"I know that " said Darryl "Its just that Crean the court reporter for the Mirror apparently told stories that Phoebe's marriage is on the rocks. Any way some of the people you pissed of at the DA's office and cops and at that firm you worked at remember that you fell apart with your marriage the last time and well some of the ones you pissed off would enjoy that again." 

Cole laughed "Sorry to upset their game, but my marriage is fine, actually its bloody fantastic, wherever that stuff is coming from there is no truth in it. 

"Story is Phoebe is looking elsewhere while spouting marriage stuff on TV " Darryl said. 

"There's nothing wrong Darryl. In fact everything is right, great." Cole said. 

"Perfect ?" said Darryl. 

"I wouldn't say that " said Cole. 

"Are you sure?" said Darryl "You know usually the husband is the last to know ." 

"In this case he'd be the first " said Cole "And not because Phoebe would tell me." 

Darryl nodded "What in the hell is the talk about .No smoke without fire and all that." 

"No-one believes in fairy tales " Cole shrugged. " not while they are happening anyway. So they just can't believe we can be married and happy.' He sucked his lip. "Just out of curiosity aren't you worried what you're telling me might set me off into a jealous rage. Hurt Phoebe." he asked 

"I've watched you " Darryl said "You know the last few years. Some time back" Darryl told him, "You changed. I get the feeling Phoebe is safe from being hurt. Not so sure about you." 

"I am. I found my destiny " Cole said. "So the world, the realm is safe Darryl " he said closing the subject " Is that the only reason you called? Do you want anything else?". 

"Pleasure of your company " Daryl said. 

"Ha" said Cole "Why did you call?". 

"Didn't want to ask the girls " said Darryl " because it may not be hearsay if I got the right answer but we're getting lots of reports about women fighting men and one of the descriptions sounded like Piper. Seems like the battle of sexes going on," Daryl told Cole " which is freaking some guys at the station. But to me it sounds like witches are doing a lot of fighting in public . Is something big going down?" he asked. 

"Yeah" Cole said " there is something going down and of course this is fantasy hearsay" the lawyer told Darryl "Some warlock king is chasing powers and attacking witches all over the city. Trying to gain ascendency in this sector of the realm. Wants to take on the source eof all evil." 

"What " said Darryl shocked " there Iis this huge magic war going on." 

"Just another chapter in the whole battle " Cole answered. "The one between Good and Evil, or maybe another skirmish " he added complacently. 

Darryl glanced over the square in San Francisco, a few tourists and shoppers and business people going about normal mortal lives. "It looks so normal and you tell me there' s this great battle that I can't see and don't know about going on out there." 

"Could be huge, but then it may not be very important or it could be the deciding battle for the future. I don't know " said Cole " I have no gift of the future thank god." 

Darryl looked at him "Hard to believe " he said. 

"You know just because you don't know about it doesn't make it any less real " Cole said." Many things happen, small everyday living things across the realm to creatures I don't know about " said Cole " Doesn't make their existence, or their lives any less real." 

"God you sound like an arsehole" Darryl started to say. 

"Lawyer " finished Cole. 

"Just arsehole " said Darryl grinning. 

'You know " said Cole as their orders arrived "The only thing that really worries me about all these battles is how many drinks Piper has to sell at P3 and how many wills I have to write to pay for all the damage at the manor." 

**............................................**

Those episodes set the tone of the next few days. The manor was becoming a battleground of wills. Cole got angrier and angrier. Leo caught between Angela's desperation, Rodik's demands and the Elder's orders, did his best to keep the peace. Paige was twice hurt to the point of nearly dying, and Jade and Piper suffered assorted not life threatening injuries. 

Leo sick with worry about Piper because she was looking more and more tired and strained but seeing Angela looking not much better, and having an appreciation of how important the returned powers were to the side of Good, tried to keep Cole and Piper calm with little success. Phoebe frustrated and fed up at the insistence she did not go warlock hunting, felt that Piper was being unreasonable to Leo. Piper and Cole were letting their full vitriol out, with Phoebe and Leo alternately ordering and begging them to stop it. Soon Phoebe and Cole were barely on speaking terms, and neither were Piper and Leo. Rodik believing Cole to be mortal ignored him, or baited him with his supposed helplessness in the face of magic. Paige just wanted to vanquish Rodik. 

Paige and Piper with Jade or Clarissa who confirmed always that the extra warlock was there, fought the warlocks and Clarissa's version of events was always vastly different to theirs, as Willem manipulated the witches memories. For every warlock's powers Rodik retrieved, they lost many, although Garganas arriving at almost every battle seemed to be doing very well retrieving demonic powers. 

Rodik tried goad the witches into more action, through spite at their uselessness or by putting himself or them at such a risk, they had to act recklessly to protect themselves or him or both, and a couple of times it was only Clarissa's immunity to magic that saved them, as she took the brunt of some of the warlock's stolen firepower. 

And when they failed to take the warlocks as they inevitably did Rodik ranted at their ineptitude. When that just made one or all of them to tell him to "Shut the fuck up " he started commenting slyly about the rumours of the closeness of the Charmed Ones to evil and questioning whether or not the failures where ineptitude or a desire to fail. 

'Shut the fuck up" Some-one or all of them would answer, which did nothing to reduce the witches' frustration over Willem's actions. 

"He 's losing warlocks left right and centre" said Paige thumping the Book Of Shadows as Phoebe told her snippily to treat it with respect "Warlocks just aren't that brave normally. They run when they can't win. What is up with him. Shut up Phoebe " Paige added. 

"He wants something " said Piper. 

"Our powers " said Paige. "He's a warlock." 

"Power " said Phoebe "Cole's?" she asked "Isn't that what the whitelighter's said. He recognised Belthezor and wants source like power." 

"He couldn't vanquish Cole " said Piper " even before the wasteland. He was always to powerful for a warlock." 

"Wait a minute " said Paige, flicking the Book of Shadows "Got It"' she said "Transmergence. Old time witches power. Can take a demon's power away if the demon can be tempted to use them recklessly, emotionally." 

"Oh so he's trying to tempt Cole to use his powers to protect us" said Phoebe. 

"That does it Phoebe" said Piper "You are not coming out. You are not tempting Cole to try and save you." 

"You think he would not try and save you too?" said Phoebe. 

"He better not." said Paige. 

They checked the Book of Shadows, and every other source and other witches' Book of Shadows but could find little more about Willem, the powers he had stolen or more importantly from the Charmed One's point of view how to vanquish him. Leo in between finally asked Francesca and she told him what truth she dared, that many of the witch's vanquishing spells were based on selective viewing of the demon Book of Deeds. If Willem's deeds were not recorded there was unlikely to be a known vanquish. 

Not-Casper, at the Elders insistence kept asking Phoebe if she could remember anything that Belthezor had told her and Phoebe pressured became very defensive. She was feeling guilty every time one of the witches got hurt and angrily cried out she was a Charmed One, one of the most powerful witches in existence, and they were treating her as useless. 

She was hurt and bitter when not-Casper told her firmly that the Charmed Ones were powerful witches, she with her not very active powers was a danger in these battles. 

"I can levitate" she said outraged. 

"If it appears levitation will save the day, then of course you will be called " not-Casper told her firmly as she glanced at her sisters who to her indignation nodded in agreement. 

She tried haranguing at Cole to make him tell he about his time as Willem' s lackey and he said grimly he could not remember. 

"You think I'm lying " he said "Phoebe I know you're frustrated about not going out but the whitelighter your sisters are right. Look " he said "I talked about it to Mrs Rinaldi, and Phoebe its better you don't go. I don't believe even transmergence could steal my powers but better for all concerned we don't find out." 

"You talked about it" Phoebe spat "To Francesca?." 

"Yes " he said wondering where he had made a mistake. 

"Well just keep me out of you discussions with her: I am not guardian' s business" snapped Phoebe and stormed off to find some comforting words from Leo who at that moment was not being spoken to by Piper as a punishment for Rodik's latest unforgivable sin. 

Paige and Piper went out with Rodik early the next morning, with Piper getting hurt and that ended in a long and loud family battle. Cole and Leo lost it with each other totally. Cole accused Leo of carelessly putting the girls in danger, of being more concerned about what the Elders and whitelighters wanted than care of his family. Leo told Cole that his bitching was making everything worse, that he was worrying Phoebe, making it harder on her than it had to be, that he was putting his own wants ahead of what was the needs of good and that he had no sense of proportion, and not only about Phoebe. The two of them ended standing about a foot apart, giving every indication they were to tear each other apart, with both Piper and Phoebe taking the brother in laws side and Paige yelling at all of them to calm down. 

Rodik interrupted them complaining haughtily that had always thought the Charmed Ones had more sense of their own dignity than to bicker like children. Leo realising that Piper was about to lose it completely, and that Cole was in danger of giving into a demonic rage hauled the outraged Rodik out of the room. Cole stalked off to his new office, actually glad he had somewhere to go. Piper disappeared on a pretence of scrying and Paige sighing went off to battle Power that Be of the employment world and wonder why she had once been so thrilled to be magical. 

Phoebe went to work where she had another yelling match with Cole over the phone, unfortunately as she realised later, heard by at least three co-workers one of whom was Elsie's favourite snitch. 

"Trouble in paradise " asked the snitch. 

"My marriage is perfectly happy " Phoebe replied primly, obviously not convincingly as the snitch who snorted. 

Piper during the morning of ignoring Leo and scrying, to her distress found warlocks stalking one of the covens in the northern suburbs. She called Clarissa to ask her if she would come out warlock hunting, but Clarissa said a little hesitantly that the insurance assessor was coming to her shop that morning and she was meeting Cole there. 

"You know " she told Piper "Life and the need for money to pay kid's medical bills getting in the way." 

"Gee" said Piper tongue in cheek "Putting life ahead of magic, that will piss Rodik off. Go for it. I'll call Jade." 

"Be careful" said Clarissa. 

"Took the words out o my mouth" Piper answered. Jade said she would come and Leo tightly offered to orb her and then baby-sit .Marly had not lasted two hours in the house with Rodik, before she had run out in tears, so they were baby sitterless for the duration of his visit. Another offence to be added to the long list. 

"Sure thanks " said Piper tightly while Melinda, who had been in the kitchen when the family exploded watched her daddy and mommy anxiously, feeling maybe her world was not as safe as it was once. Even Patsy was subdued ad grizzly feeling the tension. 

"Mean old Wodik " she told Piper giving her a big kiss. 

"You're a good girl " Piper said kissing her back. 

"I am" said Melinda " Daddy kiss mommy too" she demanded. 

Leo looked at his daughter and Piper 

"Nothing is wrong Lindie" Piper said using her pet name. 

Leo reached forward pulled Piper into his arms and kissed her passionately while Melinda watched with some satisfaction. 

"That is disgusting " said Rodik from the door. 

"I don't think so" said Piper sighing happily and remembering she was still a lover. 

"Mean old Wodik" said Melinda glaring at him. 

Angela arrived with instructions from the Elders which Piper accepted because it was not hard to see Angela was at the end of her tether. With only Jade going with Rodik, Angela looking pale, her hair unkempt worn out and pale, and Not-Casper were accompanying Rodik and Piper and Jade, to a certain level of venom from Rodik. 

"Shut the fuck up " said Piper to Rodik who stared at not-Casper angrily." 

"I have no influence over the Charmed Ones" said not-Casper. 

Leo was only with the children for half an hour when he got a call from Durand needing advice. It was somewhat scrambled but he understood it to be about cheese making dragons and territorial boundaries. 

"Just as well I'm magic or I wouldn't believe it either " he told Patsy because Melinda was back to her levitating pony game ignoring both of them. He called Phoebe and asked her to come home and baby sit and she jumped at the chance. 

Phoebe was barely with the children five minutes when she called Cole and asked him somewhat hesitantly if he wanted to spend the time with her and the kids. 

Somewhat politely he told her he had to be at Clarissa's bookshop while insurance assessor looked around. 

" Kay " she said sweetly "love you." 

"Yeah me too " he said politely. 

"That does it" Phoebe told Patsy and Melinda. Half an hour later she had Wyatt in his car capsule, Melinda and Patsy dressed and three bags for of spare clothes diapers and essentials, baby food, and toys. She packed them all into the SUV that Piper had left for Leo and with great determination drove over to Clarissa's shop. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 14

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Clarissa was a little stunned to see Phoebe arrive with two toddlers and a baby. 

"Meeting Cole here "Phoebe said brightly "Hope you don't mind?." 

"No " said Clarissa uncertainly "He won't be here for an hour ." 

"Oh " said Phoebe as Melinda good girl held onto her hand and Whosit Patsy her skirt and then to her horror Phoebe sniffed. 

"What's wrong?" said Clarissa concerned "As if I didn't know Rodik?" she grimanced. 

Fifteen minutes later with Melinda and Patsy playing spin the skittle in the middle of the not-as-bad-mess as either Clarissa or Phoebe remembered and Wyatt sucking on a dummy and not doing Much which was what he liked to do, over coffee Clarissa asked again "What trouble is that little shit causing?." 

"Just family stuff" Phoebe said and then tried to explain in a jumble words "Its just you know the way our family live..together ..you know its the Charmed One thing, well mostly Cole is okay about family and things, magic but with Rodik" Phoebe gave Clarissa a watery smile. "Normally we get on Ok. I mean Piper and Cole bicker a lot but that's none of my business, I mean Paige and Cole bicker too but that's between them. The guys are usually Ok, except they bicker a bit but I just let them work it out."

Clarissa smiled but nodded sympathetically but did not say anything.

"With Rodik" Phoebe continued "You know well, Leo use to be our whitelighter, and Rodik's but well gave it up."

"Heard lots of rumours there;" Clarissa told Phoebe, not sure she should say much more.

"He just found it was not his calling " Phoebe said a little defensively. "And this is really nothing to do with him but Angela is his friend and she's going through hell."

"I never knew whitelighters could look that bad" said Clarissa.

Phoebe nodded "Well Leo feels you know because he stuck her with Rodik and the whole whitelighter deal we should not make things worse with Rodik and I think he's right. But Cole hates the little bastard and Piper is ready to get a divorce because she says she cannot believe a husband would do this to her. She's not being fair because its not like he has a choice really.. And she's mad at me because I'm siding with him but well he is my brother in law but he's also my .. f.f.friend and Cole agrees with Piper."

"Families can make it damned difficult " said Clarissa as Phoebe became more teary.

Phoebe continued, wiping her tears away "The guys had an awful fight this morning and it was sort of Piper and I both siding with the in law. We all sort of stalked off. My other sister Paige went to work looking like death. Its not fair on her" Phoebe explained "Paige is my half sister, she didn't grow up with us but only found us a few years ago after my older sister Prue died. She had a really hard time after she lost her adoptive parents and really wants just a family, needs a family really so when we all start exploding around her, its bad for her and it upsets the kids. The guys are usually so okay but this is getting bad."

Clarissa gave Phoebe a hug "I don't know them that much but I wouldn't worry." she said "You know what men are like. You and your sisters will be all off crying all day, they'll get over it in an hour .Get home tonight and be the best of buddies and you'll get the 'what the hell is wrong with you stupid women bit'."

Phoebe smiled.

"I know men " said Clarissa. "Its goddamn not fair, all this problems that little shit is causing. I can't feel magic but I guess it can be a real bitch at times."

"Nah " said Phoebe " magic is fine, its life that can be a bitch.

"I wouldn't mind knowing that just once" said Clarissa said wistfully " all I get out of it trashed shops and huge bills, and Mike trying to pretend it does not upset him and wondering how we are going to pay the medical bills for our son."

She was stopped by saying more as a rather masculine looking middle aged woman wearing baggy slacks and grey sweater came into the shop.

Phoebe waited for Clarissa to say the shop was closed but instead she said "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be here when the insurance investigator comes" said the woman looking at Phoebe curiously.

"Oh " said Clarissa. She introduced them "This is Phoebe a witch friend, this is Hesta, my whitelighter." 

Phoebe stood up ."Hi " she said extending her hand which Hesta took in a business like way.

"Why do you need to be here? " asked Clarissa "I'm not going to lie or anything. Just the police suggested that it looked like a break in and .. " her voice trailed.

"Just some concerns above?" said Hesta efficiently, all business.

Phoebe got the impression Clarissa and Hesta's relationship was not one of friendship. Hesta's efficiency reminded her a little of the whitelighter Natalie who had once worked with them. "Poor Clarissa really didn't get any fun out of magic." She thought."

"You know what you described happened, I, the Elders thought there should have been more damage." Hesta explained without any sympathy.

"This is bad enough " said Clarissa waving her hand around the trashed shop "If it was any worse ... My son wouldn't be having any operations any time soon."

"I know that" said Hesta. "That is part of the concern. It's not usual that these thing are covered by insurance. You've been working with the Charmed Ones" explained the whitelighter as Phoebe gasped realising as mother, and child breeder she wasn't recognised as a powerful witch, which she apparently wasn't any way. So it shouldn't matter.

"And " said Clarissa nervously glancing at Phoebe.

"Charmed Ones apparently have been a little to close to personal gain and some powerful forces going on in their lives for quite a number of years." Hesta said all business and trying to sound non-judgemental. "The Elders naturally want to check anything that does not appear quite ..as it ought to be. From what you told me about the fight here, this place should have been written off" Hesta added.

"You think the Charmed Ones have made some deal " Clarissa asked as Phoebe made a whimper noise "With evil and it fixed my shop?."

"Didn't say that" said Hesta "The difficulties with the Charmed Ones were not explained to me, and it was not my place to asked, , but there are always rumours of evil about unexplainable magic." Then dropping the business like façade for an instance Hesta continued "although I was asked to be their whitelighter last year. I declined" she added

Phoebe grimanced and then she smiled sweetly" "Unexplained does not mean evil " she said "It means unexplained or beyond your comprehension. And thank you for your wise decision not to be one of the Charmed One's whitelighters.. many whitelighters."

Clarissa swallowed nervously.

"I'm Phoebe Halliwell "Phoebe said " one of the Charmed sisters, if you don't recognise my name.

Hesta nodded to Phoebe's annoyance not embarrassed, as if she did not believe she had to be embarrassed for stating the truth.

"Maybe you could tell the Elders if they want some explanations set out in a way they can comprehend they can ask " Phoebe snipped to angry to realise she was getting into dangerous territory " particularly when you think what we are putting up with helping that bastard Rodik. And them."

"I will " said Hesta and stopped as Cole came into the shop with a dark skinned man with some what pedantic walk, who he introduced as the insurance assessor. Elliot. He started to say something to Phoebe then stopped as she shook her head. Phoebe managed to restrain Melinda and Patsy from running to him.

"Cole is my husband " she said to Hesta defiantly.

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "I'll show Elliot around " he told Clarissa who introduced Hesta as a business friend. Cole nodded having realised from Hesta's aura she was a whitelighter.

"So that's the lawyer who is the mortal husband, of of ..your friend " said Hesta very quietly to Clarissa but not so quietly Phoebe did not hear her "Does work for quite a number of witches, knows quite a deal about magic, so I hear."

"Yes" said Clarissa glancing at Phoebe who was watching her pale.

Cole walked around the shop, with its surprising intact book stock, damaged shelves, ruined window coverings, scorch marked floors and intact upper level.

He pointed out a few things to the assessor, discussed the incidence of break ins, made it clear that ambience was an important consideration in restoration and discussed with enthusiasm the small print that was there to protect honest claimants and good business practice.

Clarissa and Hesta huddled in a corner watching the assessor go around the shop, and as Melinda started making muttering noises about her Unca Cole, and Patsy kept whimpering Dada, Phoebe pulled the children into a corner and distracted Melinda and Whosit Patsy by reading them Sleeping Beauty, catching Melinda's attention because she loved stories and WhosIt's because he just loved hearing his mother's voice.

Phoebe contented herself by glancing at Cole working, feeling a pride she could barely contain. Whether he was being an arsehole lawyer in court or charming people like he was doing with Elliot, Cole was damned good at what he did, he managed to play the game and be true to himself and she sighed and whispered to Patsy and Melinda just how special Uncle Cole/Daddy was.

The assessor finally finished and told Cole, barely noticing Clarissa to Cole's amusement and her chagrin, that he found nothing out of the ordinary, and he thought the claim would go through without difficulties. It looked like the police presumption, break in by felons who used flame throwers for spite, the book stock was intact luckily otherwise there may have caused problems with depreciation if it was damaged, so he foresaw no problems.

Hesta stopped him, "You're certain " she asked ignoring Clarissa's pleading eyes.

"I wasn't here when it happened, were you" said Elliot not liking being questioned by a mere spectator." Police think a master key was used to get in. If the place had been really trashed we would have been looking for a fraud I have to be honest but this is right in the predictable pattern."

"That's convenient " said Hesta.

"Or" said Cole in his calm uninvolved lawyer voice "It simply fits the pattern because it is the pattern. I called the police as soon as I could after Clarissa told me about the trashing. They told me this is typical of some of the gangs who break into these shops, especially when they find out no cash has been left in the place."

"Exactly " said Elliot " I'll be in touch soon" he said shaking Cole's hand and then remembering to shake Clarissa's hand before he left.

"Hesta is Clarissa" s whitelighter " Phoebe explained " Hesta is here just checking there was nothing ..unusual in the magic here " she added as Cole did his best to make his expression go blank.

"As you see " he said at his most charming "Nothing unusual, if you don't believe in magic. It doesn't worry you that Clarissa decided not to correct the impression the police had about a break-in." Cole asked Hesta with a smile "I mean as Phoebe tells it, there is not much difference between demons and other vandals. And I can't believe the Powers that be want Clarissa's family to suffer on a technicality."

"No " said Hesta knowing she was on shaky ground "The Elders do recognise the importance of family" she said as Phoebe and Cole exchanged glances. To prove her point Hesta turned to Melinda and Whosit Patrick sitting on Phoebe's knee. She glanced at the book and said kindly to Melinda "Sleeping Beauty I loved that, when I was a little girl. Especially when the price and Sleeping Beauty lived happily ever after.

Melinda had had a bad day, with mommy and daddy and Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole at each others throats and Aunt Phoebe stopping her running to her beloved Unca Cole.

"No they didn't" Melinda told Hesta seriously "They got married."

Phoebe looked at Cole and he smiled wryly.

Cole spent a few minutes giving Clarissa instructions and at his best and most charming wished Hesta well. Phoebe was not unamused to watch the whitelighter somewhat smitten.

"What are you doing here?" Cole finally asked Phoebe when Hesta had gone.

"Came to ask you to lunch "Phoebe said glancing at Clarissa who smiled.

"Why?" said Cole suspiciously, guessing that Clarissa had been the recipient of a long, long list of his crimes .

"I love you and want to spend time with you " she said sweetly.

"Not because you want to yell at me." he asked unconvinced.

"Only a little " she said knowing she was in control and then she caught his smile, understanding what she was saying. "McDonalds " she sighed looking at the kids.

"I'll follow " he told and just nodded when Melinda insisted she was going with him, child seats being a necessity in all family cars these days.

They pulled up at a local McDonalds, Cole parking beside Phoebe. Phoebe took Wyatt and Patsy to the baby change room while Melinda somewhat proud of herself stood in line with Unca Cole and even got to carry a tray and only spilled a little coke into the ice-cream.

"There goes this morning's profit " Cole told Phoebe as he put not a huge amount of change from a $50 note in his wallet.

"Is that all you made this morning, don't tell Piper?" said Phoebe. She swallowed "Have I been awfully bitchy the last few days."

"On a scale of 1-10" he asked smiling the one he saved for her..

"Yes will be okay" Phoebe snitched but then eyed him from under her lashes eating fries and feeding Wyatt from a bottle at the same time. "Rodik isn't going to have his fun pulling our family apart " she said " Anyway, you know we only argue over things that don't matter " she said " and all the arguing just proves that little shit doesn't matter."

"I believe you" said Cole.

"Liar " she told him as he smiled again. Her cell rang and Cole reached over for her purse to take it. Phoebe hoped it was work but it was Piper.

"What " Phoebe kept saying as Cole answered yeah, yeah, yeah nope okay, no, no, no Yeah.

"Cliff notes version" Cole told her "Piper is not hurt, Jade got a broken arm. All fixed by whitelighter. Demon retriever's arrived, demon leader watched but did not interfere even though it could have pot-shoted Rodik."

"So" said Phoebe "Demons want this battle."

"Guessing" said Cole.

"Can't you…. " she asked.

"No, I can't remember, don't you think I'm trying." he answered seriously.

"I know you're trying " Phoebe answered smugly. "Elder' s really think I've got demonic connections. Right on it aren't they?" she said quietly.

"You have" Cole said wiping Patsy's face which as covered in ice-cream. "If it comes out its coming out. I am not killing anything to protect the secret. Just so you know."

"Rodik is picking up on power all over the house " said Phoebe " He's feeling what you have. Damn pity that you can't kill him to protect the secret ," she said.

"I could kill him for being a shit'" Cole grinned. "Can't feel a waver in the spirit winds on that one."

"I think Angela is ahead of you " Phoebe laughed." Cole, I decided that no matter what, even if it comes to me not being.. a witch losing powers or anything, what I know about you, isn't their business.

"You think I would let that happen?" he said.

"I'm not asking you "Phoebe said firmly "I'm telling you. and whatever any-one says I am not going to lose you " she swallowed " you're everything to me and I'm not going to lose you" Phoebe repeated. "Regardless of what you say. I think we're doing okay."

"I'm not game to argue with you " said Cole smiling the special smile the one he saved for her, and promising himself she was not going to make such sacrifices for him.

Then they both had to interfere with an ice cream throwing match between Patsy and Melinda, which achieved its aim because it got their attention. 

They arrived home to find Piper in the kitchen making things that froze for meals because she had just got the credit card bill and found out how much the family spent on take away and that was not counting what Cole and Phoebe and Paige spent.

Piper uncomfortable after missing a feed was relieved to see Wyatt. She had been tempted to send Leo after him, but then again she and Leo had had an afternoon with the house to themselves. She sucked her breath when Phoebe suggested weaning Wyatt.

"I'm a mother before I'm a witch " Piper told Phoebe firmly, "You didn't stop feeding Patsy just because it was inconvenient for magic."

"Kay " said Phoebe somewhat anxiously watching how Leo reacted after the way he and Cole had been at each others throats. She was somewhat disgusted when Leo simply offered Cole a beer, and not missing Piper's glare he took glasses.

"Clarissa said they would do that" Phoebe told Piper shaking her head.

"I'm glad they are " said Piper " that shit Rodik is not going to pull us apart just for his own kicks."

"Did you rest this afternoon? "Phoebe asked Piper "You looked tired."

"I didn't rest " said Piper happily "Leo was home."

"You had sex in the afternoon while Rodik was in the house" said Phoebe in admiration.

"He isn't here" Piper said "I guess he went out and sulked. Couldn't stand any-one enjoying themselves."

Phoebe went upstairs and sent a few emails and changed and was even more annoyed to come back downstairs and see Leo and Cole on their second beer and comfortably leaning back, apparently totally unconcerned that they had threatened to rip each other apart that morning. Melinda and Patsy were running around making a huge noise which both ignored.

"What ?" said Cole when Phoebe yelled at them.

Leo shook his head "Hissy fit " he said. "Do you understand why women do what they do?"

"No" said Cole.

"Me neither " said Leo.

Cole nodded "I thought I better tell you" he said "There could be a few problems. I sort of helped Clarissa last week when her shop was trashed. Got it back to something the insurance companies would pay on.:."

"Lied " said Leo not quite critically.

"Only by omission " Cole, said " You know she needed it badly. You got a problem? "Cole grinned.

Leo hesitated then shook his head. " No " he said :"Sometimes I think Good could do more for people who fight for them, instead of just expecting beings will fight no matter the cost because they are Good. I would not complain if I Elders used magic to help Piper sometimes, when she looks so damned tired, instead of bitching about personal gain."

"I try to help " Cole said seriously."

"I know you do Cole'" Leo answered just as seriously "And I appreciate it I really do." Then he jumped as a large vase was orbed in front of him and shattered.

"Bastards " yelled Paige from the door way "I was worried about you two all day" she roared and slammed into the kitchen.

"Cole and Leo are drinking beer together" she said "Bastards, I've been worried sick all day."

"Rodik is not going to pull this family apart for spite " said Piper.

"You betcha " said Paige suddenly smiling. "Did you rest this afternoon?."

"No " said Piper smugly "Leo and I had sex instead."

"With Rodik in the house" Paige said impressed. "What did he do? Listen outside the door?."

"Only for a while " grinned Piper.

"Finding a little magic in the magic has helped you hasn't " said Paige a little wistful as Piper nodded.

In the conservatory Cole emptied the beer into his and Leo's glasses "I don't understand women " Cole told Leo.

"Me neither " said Leo looking up to see Rodik had followed Paige in. "Want a beer " Leo asked straight faced.

"Can't you keep those children quiet" snarked Rodik. "You shouldn't drink alcohol in front of children."

"Its only beer " said Coe "Pure vegetable matter. Good healthy stuff ".

Rodik sniffed and left with some dignity which was lost when he fell over the rug that somehow moved when Melinda flicked her fingers.

**...........................................................**

"It isn't just me now. I know all the consequences about Good or Evil finding out about me, but I can't help feeling if its destiny, and it will play out" Cole told Francesca as they sat in his office "Its .. they have Phoebe in their sights. They clearly think she's lying and is hiding something." 

"She is " said Francesca bluntly. She was looking very much the middle aged matron, sitting on the sofa opposite him and sipping coffee she had insisted on before she would discuss anything with him. 

"She's lying to protect me" Cole bit out. 

"Is she? " Francesca asked matter of fact. 

"What do you mean?" demanded Cole annoyed. "Why else would she lie?." 

"Phoebe's lied as I understand it about you since she found out you were demon" Francesca commented "She's had lots of opportunities to tell the truth and she still hasn't." 

"Are you saying she should?" Cole glared at Francesca. 

"No I am saying she hasn't " Francesca said calmly " Even after you came back from the wastelands she chose to hide Belthezor's return, and I assume for reasons more about her than you " Francesca told him bluntly. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cole demanded. 

"Certainly she did not do it to protect you at that point. If what I heard, what you told me when I first ..met you was true, Phoebe hated you, or believed she did. " Francesca explained unperturbed by his temper. "But she still lied or at least did not tell the truth and encouraged her sisters not to either, so one would have to assume she kept the lie going for her sake as much as yours." 

"And what would that be?" said Cole his voice terse with anger. 

"I'm not Phoebe, I can only guess" said Francesca "Embarrassment, secret guilt she was still in love with you. Any one of a number of things. Ask her if you want to know." 

"And if Phoebes loses her power or has some retribution because of that lie?" Cole challenged. 

"Then it is her problem" said Francesca bluntly "I do however suppose as her husband you will support her and look after her but the demon guardian Belthezor will not go to the Elders and confess all to make it up ." 

"Why is your advice always an order?" Cole demanded. 

"Because you rarely listen to common sense where Phoebe is concerned" Francesca said in her best school marm voice. "What are you going to do? Confess that she is lying and their suspicions are true. What good will that do?." 

Cole, not liking logic any better than he like good advice, scowled. 

Francesca pushed "Cole respect Phoebe enough to accept her responsibility for her choices. She lied as much I would guess, to protect her own memories as anything else. If there are consequences its her choice." Francesca told him. 

"And I'm supposed to sit here and let her wear it " Cole snaked. "Let her pay for me, for what I chose . She could lose the magic, what she is .Do you have any idea what being a witch, being a Charmed One it means to her? 

"If you had been raised mortal," Francesca told him severely " You would have learned something about mortal manners." 

"What?" asked Cole feeling five years old" 

"You would have learned" said Francesca schoolmarm stare in place "That when some-one offers you are a gift the correct answer is 'Thank you', not 'How much did it cost'." 

Cole glared at her. 

"If Phoebe wants to sacrifice herself for you, its her business not yours and her choice. Thank her for it and accept it." Francesca advised him..strongly. 

Cole sucked on his lip. "Stop giving me orders like I'm five " he snarled. 

"Stop behaving like you are five " Francesca told him, accepting silence while he reluctantly considered her advice. "Oh lord" Francesca said changing her voice " not again." 

And Cole glanced up to see Proctor in his outer office. 

"The guardian Hilma always referred to Proctor as Fiend Proctor " Francesca told Cole for no reason that he could think of "She had a point " Francesca added. 

Cole stood up and went to the door to invite Proctor into the office away from Eduardo's glances. Eduardo was rapidly becoming the favourite guest at family and friend's parties with his stories of the clients and characters who wandered into Cole's office. '"Whatever else you say about this job as his assistant " Eduardo had told his daughter" It's a hell of a lot more interesting than an insurance office." 

Proctor entered smiling satanically " Ah Francesca " he said " such a pleasure and such a co-incidence." 

"As always " answered Francesca smarmily. 

"I take it you will be leaving " answered Proctor "as always." 

"Do you want me to leave?" Francesca challenged. 

"Francesca I never want you to leave" answered Proctor with a sneer that may have been a smile. 

Francesca to Cole's surprise looked somewhat confused which way she should respond, and finally asked "You do not need me? " in a tone that said she not liking being bested. 

"Not for the business at hand" Proctor answered with the same smile. 

"Then I am gone" said Francesca all business "I will be in touch Cole," she said " Proctor." 

"Be well Francesca " Proctor answered watching her go. He turned back to Cole who without asking was getting him coffee with 4 spoons of sugar " Francesca must be concerned. It is so rare, I best her." 

"Why are you here?" Cole asked not distrusting himself to continue the conversation. 

"I told my brother that I would pass on any observations" Proctor said "Africa" he said. 

"Africa" said Coe trying to pull himself into guardian mode. 

"I observe a certain tension in the north that has the marks of demonic interference, under the guise of what I believe it is called International aAid" Proctor told him. 

"You advise I should interfere" Cole asked not sure what his response should be. 

"I advise..you, recognise what is happening " said Proctor dryly. 

"Sorry sometimes Africa seems beyond my comprehension" Cole explained to Proctor. "and right now I am distracted." 

"That is not always wise" Proctor told him. 

"You think it is unwise for me to be concerned about being exposed and the consequence when it is not just my fate " Cole only just managed to keep his voice calm. "And all Francesca does is tell me what can't be done, which is not ..much help."

"Ah well that is the difficulty " said Proctor. "You do not know that no-one is helping you, or acting on the problem. All you know is that you are unaware of it." 

Cole pursed his lips and went to answer and Proctor narrowed his eyes satanically. 

"But my brother" Proctor said carefully keeping any inflection from his voice "should have some understanding that because he does not know it, does not mean it is not happening." 

"I don't understand" Cole bit out restlessly pacing his office. 

"Then your wisdom is sadly lacking" Proctor told him and seeing the mutinous expression on Cole's face explained "It is a guardian's business to mind their business." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cole snapped and did not care that the satanic smile opposite deepened into a dark sneer. 

"Greatly lack wisdom" said Proctor dryly "I will explain. The discovery of Belthezor's calling is not just the business, or even the business of Belthezor. It is the business of his brother guardians and Belthezor should know that without being told ." 

"Are you saying it is your business? " Cole demanded " Or Arturo's?." 

"I am saying that Belthezor should have the wisdom to know we answer our calling and mind our business " said Proctor dryly. 

Cole swallowed. 

Proctor added "But as my brother has such little wisdom I will impart some to him. The Elders, the minders of witches and mortals and magic creatures of the realms here, are not the sole arbitrators of the cause of good. There are those who can be approached." 

"Powers that be" muttered Cole,. 

"Oh not just powers" said Proctor. " who can be approached on the wisdom of the realm and the wisdom of the worlds and realms is not beyond.. interpretation." 

"I have no idea what you are talking about " Cole snapped. 

"I am saying " said Proctor his voice a creaky rasp " that there are ways of doing and asking and acting that do not involve confronting those who have concerns. As my Brother Guardian will learn ..with time, as he gains wisdom. It is to be hoped." 

"What is Arturo going to order or threaten the Elders and their minions to stop worrying about Belthezor," Cole said sarcastically "That will help." 

"No " said Proctor " To order not to give their attention to Belthezor would be to bring Belthezor to their attention. There are better ways." 

"I don't under.. " said Cole stopping and glaring down at Proctor. 

"This I understand " answered Proctor " The business of guardians is to ensure the balance, not partake of the battle or to be combatants in the battle." 

Cole started but Proctor continued before he could say anything "You saw that Guardian' s role, Arturo's business was to elevate a demon, any demon to be the Source, although this was not the aim of good, or with the approval of good. What did he do "?. 

"Gave them back the Grimoire with most of the lore of the old Source ripped out of it. They got the Grimoire without its knowledge, only its power. I thought it an interesting solution, considering the importance demons give to the power of lore." 

"Yes " said Proctor " and in 500 odd years, one of us will do the same for the next Source. "And there are ways to solve other problems .. creatively." 

Cole shrugged. "You cannot strike me from existence or knowledge of me by ripping some pages from the Grimoire. And I will not hide behind an alias, or a name that is not my own. Pretend I am something I am not,." 

"If my brother says so " answered Proctor "And I am glad my brother realises how lacking in wisdom that would be to pretend he is something he is not " Proctor said "There are better solutions." 

"And what would they be" demanded Cole angrily. 

"As my brother has no understanding of these solutions, and has heard no thoughts the spirit winds I must assume such a solution is not.. yet the business of the Guardian Belthezor." 

"Why?" Cole asked almost in a whisper. 

Proctor shrugged "He has not the wisdom to respect these solutions? He has commitments to a life that may cause him to question them. Some things are better kept out of family business" Proctor answered standing up. "As I have imparted, my wisdom such as I have to my brother, I am gone " he said demonically. 

"Thank you " Cole told him not completely graciously. 

Proctor started to open the office door, then shut it and turned back. "Belthezor " he said meeting Cole's angry and frustrated expression. "I understand your lack of wisdom. You and I " he said leaning back on the door " are very alike.' 

And the satanic smile depended at the expression of disbelief on Cole's face. 

"We are " Proctor continued "we are creatures of the heart, you and I, and creatures of the heart are passionate, feeling and very rarely wise." 

"I see" said Cole. 

"This I doubt " said Proctor "but I tell you it is no small gift, to lack wisdom. I see my brother Therold, my friend who is wise, lost in his wanderings and his books because his heart is not touched and he has nothing else, and I believe we are to be envied our lack of wisdom." 

Cole sucked his lip. 

"Be well " Proctor smiled almost not satanically as he left. 

"Be well Brother Proctor " Cole answered. 

That night was relatively calm in the manor. Rodik's demand to go warlock hunting was met by blank resistance from the witches and such a flat and determined no from Leo that even Rodik shut up. 

Cole said 'No' too but as he was supposed to be mortal Rodik ignored him. 

Rodik contented himself with complaining that the sheets in his bed were not changed, that Piper put a knife that had touched meat near his food, the hot water was tepid, and the magic in the house was so mixed and demonic he was nauseated "And don't think I haven't told the Elders " he added as a partings shot before he went to meditate because he was being totally ignored. 

"He isn't going to do it " Piper said wiping he hands on a tea towel ". 

"Do what?" said Paige checking the kitchen cupboard for herbs. 

"Split us up as a family just because he wants to be a shit,'" Piper insisted. 

"No way " said Phoebe "Even if one of us kills him." 

"Especially if one of us kills him" said Piper. 

"It must be pretty sad " said Paige grabbing Piper and pulling her into a hug with Phoebe " to have nothing but magic and duty so the only thing you can do is go out of your way to make other people miserable. 

"Not so sad I don't want to kill him" said Piper pulling he sisters closer to her. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 15

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Cole sat on the edge of the bed, pulling socks off while Phoebe stood at the bathroom door cream all over her face.

"So" she said in between scrubs "You just go and blab to Francesca, all about us all about things that go on between us."

"I don't" he said " Blab. I was talking to her because US is not just US but magic and destiny."

"Well in future just keep it to magic and leave me out" Phoebe ordered him "Bad enough I have to put up with our whitelighter bitching at me without yours."

"She hasn't bitched at you " Cole told Phoebe. "About what I said."

"She will " said Phoebe grimly.

"What's the matter with you? Cole asked irritated standing up.. Phoebe just turned up her nose ".

"Nothing " she said. "I just get sick of Francesca being there all the time. Everything between us goes straight back to Francesca."

"It doesn't" Cole told her. Then he hesitated "You sound like you're jealous."

Phoebe turned away.

"Phoebe you're not jealous of Francesca. For god" s sake that's ridiculous. . Mrs Rinaldi." he said catching her arms

Phoebe turned back at him and then let him pull her onto the bed" "I'm ."

"What " he said hand on her hair.

"Honestly " she said "I'm jealous of the fact of her. Not because I think .. because .. I love Francesca" she said "But…."

Cole shook his head "But?."

In a rush Phoebe said " she has parts of you I can't have. What you really are. I know you care about her and...".Phoebe swallowed "Its not just magic, you laugh with her and talk to her about….things."

"That is so ..foolish." Cole said pulling back to see her face as she looked down, nor meeting his eyes. "There are other people I share things with I don't share with you. Eduardo at the office, with Leo. I laugh and joke with Piper and take Paige to lunch when she wants to talk. You don't get jealous of them " Cole said "Do you?" he asked concerned.

Phoebe shook her head uncomfortably. "Its just Francesca, she not only has you now. In the future, when I'm not here, she will be . You'll be laughing at her jokes and her moments and when you' re lonely it will be Francesca who you talk too, not me." 

"Phoebe," he said somewhat helplessly. "You know its always you. I never. I have this life because of you and if there was a way to make it a.. a future with you. Don't you think I would?" 

"No " she said "Honestly, I don't think you would."

"Phoebe " he said " you think I wouldn't chose you in an instant if I got the chance?"

"I think " she said slowly meeting his eyes " you would decide it wouldn't be good for me to be .. without family. You'd choose not to take it." She smiled, loving him "I know you. You would just decide what was best for me wouldn't you."

"I " he said caught.

"You can't lie " she said.

"I " he said " I don't know why you are so jealous, caring about other people doesn't make me care about you less. I can only do it because you gave me the.. you taught me how to love. "

Phoebe turned her nose up not missing that he avoided the question.

"Anyway I don't get jealous of you when you flirt and tease. Never complain, don't get upset " he said finding the high ground.

"If you said that to "Ask Phoebe":" Phoebe told him " she would tell you that is only because you don't see any of them as a threat, as any risk to what you have with me, of taking anything from you."

"'Ask Phoebe' is such a damned Know it all " Cole told Phoebe his face two inches from her.

"Yeah well "Ask Phoebe" would also tell you that if I flirted with someone you thought was a risk, some competition, or could move in me, you'd get just as jealous as me." Phoebe whispered against his mouth.

He was silent.

"I suppose " said Phoebe giving him a little "The one I really should be jealous of is Melinda. At least Francesca does not push me out the way to get to you."

He laughed and pulled her on to him taking a slow passionate kiss.

"UGGGGGGGG" he said to a very offended Phoebe as he came up for air

."What? she hissed.

"That cream tastes disgusting" he said.

"You could at least pretend to be romantic" she said going into the bathroom to wash it off.

"Look what being romantic got me " he said with a smile on his face the one he saved for her.

Several hours later Phoebe was lying awake, lying very still trying to feel her soul and her thoughts and the only way she concluded she could describe what she felt was a shadow on her soul. It was eerie and it was unnatural and yet she did not feel evil or just haunted. 

She tried to be still but could not, she got up went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror. All she saw Phoebe, brown eyes, hair looking decidedly untidy, a few little laughter lines around her eyes, thank god it was laughter and maybe in a quick glance a little plumper than she really felt she wanted to be. She sighed, and went back to bed,. 

Cole had been woken by the movement "What's wrong?" he asked turning on his side to look at her. "You're not still fretting about Francesca are you?." 

"No " she said " Nothing is wrong" as she reached to touch his face but still lay on her back. 

"Sure " he asked clearly not believing her. 

"I feel funny " she said. 

"What " he said " half sitting up " You promised we would talk about more kids, you wouldn't just rush off.:." 

"No I didn't " she said quietly " any more than you promised to talk about Whosit's powers." 

"Phoebe" he said sitting up his voice angry, bitter, hurt. 

"So " she said "Deciding to have another baby without 'consulting' you would not be breaking any trust." 

Cole sucked his lips together. 

"If I was pregnant, which I'm not " she told him. 

"Oh " he said sitting back somewhat deflated. 

"I feel funny " she said. "Like a shadow on my soul. I think It's the eclipse " she added "Like some-one is living my life"." 

"No-one else is feeling that " he said. 

"My powers are time powers" she said "And I feel time. Cole we you have secrets, I mean… .I wonder who it is?" she said. 

"Any-one and anything " he answered lying on his back staring at the ceiling. 

"You know how, well Paige and Piper we were talking about those prophecies and legends start during magic eclipse. You know how we keep getting told about myths about us you know what we are" she said. 

"Yeah" he said." 

"And we say whose going to know " Phoebe said. 

"Maybe this is how, some-one, something is here hearing us about us, but not understanding it all " she said. "So they start some stupid myth that is not really us at all." 

"Hmmm" he answered. 

"What " she said. 

"I was thinking" he said "If they come here to learn about the life and times of Belthezor and his witch you know as a, a romantic legend or anything, they're going to be disappointed ." 

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe insulted. 

"All they will know about is we talk about breast pumps, and whether we can afford to eat at McDonalds, and your bitch of a boss and arguments about a bastard retriever " Cole grinned. 

"Might learn ..you know " she said after thinking about it " that on the happy eve after score, we're doing okay, even if we are married " she said. "I think we're doing okay even when we fight about things that don't matter. We're doing okay." She repeated 

"I think you're right " he said. 

They were quiet. 

"So" said Phoebe "If whatever this is that is sharing this moment, isn't getting any romance out of it, want to give 'em a threesome they'll never forget?" 

" Sure " Cole agreed eagerly said "AAAAAAGGGGGGG"he hissed as Phoebe threw herself on top of him and knocked the breath out of him. 

**...........................................**

Melinda was not a completely happy little girl. It was true she was sitting on the sofa cuddled up to Uncle Cole while he read her a Piper approved sanitized version of the Ugly Duckling but she also had to share him with Patsy who sat on his daddy's knee. Patsy did not care all that much about the story, like she did, he just made satisfied ga noises, enjoying being with his father. 

Melinda was glad Unca Cole found her animal stories to read. 

Melinda loved animals, any animal and any story about animals and anything in animal form. Just a couple of weeks ago, unknown to mommy, Daddy who was supposed to be baby sitting had to go and see Mr Durand. Daddy had put Patsy in a carry sling and held Melinda's hand and orbed her and Patsy with them. Big bald ugly Mr Durand had been talking to a Pegasus and then with Melinda hanging tight to Daddy' s hand while he talked to scary big ugly Mr Durand, Melinda had watched the beautiful horse Pegasus bow and then soar into the sky, a great and beautiful winged horse and the sight had entered her soul. She had barely stopped thinking about Pegasus and how beautiful it was since. 

Melinda loved animals, anything animal and she had seen enough odd animal beings in her life not to be scared of them. As she listened to the Ugly Duckling, and Unca Cole's voice she glanced at the dining room table where mommy and daddy and her aunts and some other people were talking to the horrible mean old Rodik. 

Melinda hated Rodik. He upset her mommy and her aunts and he made them ignore her. And he had killed a spider the other day, a big black one that had lived in the conservatory for a week. Melinda told him she was going to squash him like he squashed the spider. 

And he made Aunt Phoebe smack her and upset mommy. Since Rodik had come to the house her mother and aunts seemed to be preoccupied and not pay her quite as much attention. Melinda discovered the surest way to get attention back was to make Patsy cry and she would do that by sitting quite a way from him and flicking her finger which she copied from Cole and effectively hit or pinch him. 

Patsy soon learned when he saw her do it and having no magic to protect himself he would toddle as fast as he could and hide behind his mommy. Melinda made the mistake of trying to use magic to pinch him when he was hiding behind Phoebe and ended pinching Phoebe very hard. Phoebe saw her gasp guiltily and knew what she had done. She caught hold of Melinda and tapped her bottom. 

"Don't you hit my daughter " yelled Piper furiously. 

"Worked fine with us when Grams did it" snapped Phoebe. 

"Yeah look what you turned out " said Piper " stealing drinking, sleeping around." 

Mommy and Aunt Phoebe had not spoken for hours after that. Melinda blamed Rodik and got her revenge by flicking her fingers whenever she could and upsetting water over him and once plaster and twice tripping him on the stairs. 

Rodik caught he at the last one and managed to reduce Piper to fury and some guilty tears by telling her she was unfit to raise a witch and that if Melinda continued that way she would end up evil. 

Melinda seeing her mother upset ran to her and Rodik told her Melinda was a spoiled little brat. 

Melinda sitting cuddled up to Uncle Cole knew he was not giving her undivided attention but listening to what was being said at the table. She raised her hand and flicked and a large hunk of plaster just missed Rodik. Uncle Cole went to catch her hand and stopped because Patsy watching her had lifted his hand mimicking and Cole suddenly seemed more interested in his son than Melinda, so even if Uncle Cole was reading her a story about animals, Melinda was not an entirely happy little girl. 

Rodik pushed the plaster away and hissed at Piper that Melinda had done it on purpose. 

"Probably " said Piper and turned her attention back to Clarissa as not-Casper and Angela listened with concern. 

"All I can tell you is what I heard " said Clarissa "While Piper and Paige took on the warlocks, the other two stood and watched. The normal looking one said 'This is useless, Belthezor's witch isn't here. She is so weak they aren't sending her out. Just accept we are not going to tempt Belthezor out striking at these witches'. 

And Willem who sounds like Dracula and looks a bit like a bad movie version says they have to find a way of tempting Belthezor to protect her, then the first warlock who Willem called Cinq said Belthezor was not worth the cost they could find another way to get the power to defeat the source . 

And Willem says he has to get Belthezor. He knows for certain he wasn't vanquished and then he hisses it is not just defeating the Source. 'Belthezor knows how to defeat me. I hid for fifty years because of Belthezor and then when I think it is safe to take on Tempus because Belthezor has gone, I find he's about. That damned demon is my nemesis. He appears to haunt me . Belthezor knows how to vanquish me, The same power that means I can take his powers he can use to vanquish me'." 

Clarissa looked around " I don't really know about this Belthezor? " she said "I mean upper level demons are not my province. Who's Belthezor's witch." 

Paige and Piper looked at Phoebe 

"I am" said Phoebe guiltily " Belthezor was a lover of mine." 

"Just one of many " said Paige hastily while Leo and Piper glanced toward Cole who had his eyes down still reading. 

"But we vanquished him" said Phoebe" "This demon is gone" she said not looking at Cole. "Perhaps they really did know you were immune to Willem' s memory blind and were just putting up a smokescreen." 

"Is that why Hesta thought evil was around you " Clarissa asked " because you once had a demon lover, but you're not the first witch." And Clarissa also glanced at Cole. Then she shook her head "Do you know I think they were trying to hurt Piper and Paige, not kill them, only kill Rodik. I think he was wanting them to ask for help." 

Not-Casper grimanced, while Angela looked dismayed. 

"Phoebe are you certain, " not-Casper asked. "Are all of you certain that Belthezor, or some demon who appears like him is not stalking, hanging around you, some-one some creature near you that this Willem thinks is Belthezor." 

Phoebe shook her head after glancing at her sisters. 

"What you are forgetting" said Rodik "Is that while the warlocks are trying to tempt this.. this Belthezor out the warlocks are attacking and I can get their powers " he crossed his arms smugly "So it should be that Phoebe comes out and we can tempt these warlocks, even this Willem out. If these witches are bringing the warlocks out, then we keep doing what we are doing. 

"We are not using my family as bait" said Leo. 

"I do not understand why you fear a few risks for the great glory of Good for the just cause " said Rodik " the witches lives are insignificant in the greater arena of magic, witches are lost that is the nature of the battle. They're going to die anyway, so as long as their powers are safe and I can make sure that are not lost if they are killed no harm is done" He looked around at the angry faces "Anyway " he added with sniff " its not as if the whitelighters cannot heal a few bruises." 

"Shut the fuck up " said Angela Not-Casper, Clarissa Piper, Paige and Leo . Phoebe glanced at Cole who did not look up. 

Angela and not -Casper said they would discuss Belthezor with the Elders while not-Casper begged Phoebe to think about anything she could recognise and then quietly whispered to her "We do understand you loved this demon. No-one is looking to punish you, we just need to make sure witches are safe from him. Phoebe this is one of the most dangerous evil demons that existed. No matter how much you love him, loved him, can you guarantee he will never hurt another witch." 

Phoebe flushed guiltily "We vanquished Belthezor." she said as Paige came and put an arm around her. 

"And are you prepared to be held to account for any evil deeds Belthezor may do." Not-Casper asked more severely making very clear he did not believe Belthezor gone. 

"We vanquished him" said Phoebe as the two whitelighters orbed. 

Clarissa watching sadly said goodnight and walked to the door followed by the girls. She stopped to hug good night and said "There is so much I don't know about magic and what we do. I just thought we protected innocents, not all these complications."." 

"That is what we do " said Phoebe. 

"This is just..politics " said Paige. 

As the girls showed Clarissa out, Leo was left at the table alone with Rodik who moved to the stairs ignoring Cole standing there with Melinda defiantly leaning against him and sticking her tongue out and Patsy hanging onto his trouser crease hiding behind daddy. Cole had a smile on his face, but his eyes were narrow. "Just so you know" he said " if anything happens to my wife or her sisters because of you, I will hang you up by your dick and rip your balls out." 

Rodik looked at him" Its quite pathetic mortal, the way you pretend to yourself you are part of the family, making threats you can't keep. Can you?" he asked. "They don't care about you, you can't be part of a magic family. You're an outsider, even to the children you know, always will be, . Maybe the powerless boy will have some affection." 

Cole swallowed and his eyes narrowed even more and for a second bitter hurt showed in his blue eyes. 

"Rodik " sad Leo quietly " mortals are the innocents in these battles." 

"It is the role of the innocent to keep quiet and be protected " sniffed Rodik as he pushed past Leo triumphant and Cole half raised his hand. 

"Cole" Leo said from behind almost pleading. 

"You just keep that shit under control" Cole said calmly dangerously. 

"Be careful, don't give him any reason to wonder where you would get the power" Leo muttered "He's a bastard not an idiot." 

"I won't let him hurt my family" Cole answered quietly. 

"I won't let him hurt our family " said Leo as Cole shrugged and nodded. 

Phoebe and Piper took Patsy and Melinda off to bed, and Leo went upstairs to fairly obviously discuss the meeting with Piper. 

Paige stood looking at Cole. "Oh what a tangled web" she said. "And now Clarissa' s getting mixed up in this crazy magic war instead of just doing what she thought she was called for." 

" She's still doing that " said Cole as Paige went into the living room and threw herself on her favourite chair. 

" I think this place is becoming whitelighter central " she said. 

"Except for one": Cole sitting on the sofa and not missing what she meant. 

"I miss Mark " she said, eyes bright. "It's a year and I still miss him. He's been gone longer than I loved him and I still miss him. I understand he's gone and I even understand why he did not tell me he chose to go." she sighed " though if he had to make the choice to go I wish he had left all the passwords he used to lock up some of his book keeping. No-one can find anything." 

"Knowing Mark " said Cole smiling "That's why he did it." 

Paige smiled then he face fell. She looked down and up "I'm ..I hate this magic Cole" she said. 

"Paige I could kill Rodik too " Cole told her, "With the greatest pleasure but you know this will pass, its just another small magic crisis in the life and times of the Charmed Ones . I've been around long enough to have seen it happen over and over. They pass." 

"They don't pass" Paige shook her head bitterly " all the little things come back to haunt and hurt." She sat up to face Cole "Something you did sixty years ago is haunting you now and you can't even remember." 

"If its like some of the other things I did sixty years ago I'm almost glad I can't remember." Cole smiled" Its all part of destiny Paige" he added. "maybe even one of us killing Rodik'' he added smiling. 

"You take it on faith " said Paige bitterly not responding to the smile. "Some demon comes out and tells you its the greater magic, the Great Plan, the Great destiny." She looked up at him "How do you know that it is not just some evil creature playing mind games?" 

"You're a creature who feels and moves on spirit winds" he challenged. "What do you feel?" 

"I feel whispers and voices that I don't understand and frighten me and I wonder what these creatures who whisper are, what they rule, how they rule us " Paige told him softly. Then more determinedly she said . "I wonder if they rule you " she said "And I wonder if it is not evil or just about .. pain and duty for what real purpose. To protect the innocents, " she asked. "Look at some of the damned innocents. Are they worth protecting?" 

"Well according to Rodik " said Cole somewhat bitterly " that's the purpose of innocents. To shut up and be protected." He met Paige's eyes. "I answer to no creature and no-on holds me to account except me." Cole insisted." Its not an order of power as limited as you feel here." he smiled slightly "There is only the Great Plan, the decree of the natural order, the order of realm and the order of the universe and the natural order is that there is balance and harmony and some of that order is destiny and some is just the way it is." 

She looked at him, eyes clouded unhappy "No-one directs you? " she asked in di almost scornfully." Arturo orders you. Tells you not to do things. Tells you not to go below." 

"Arturo gives me good advice, which I don't always listen to" Cole admitted ruefully "He does not have to order me. I know without the order that there is no place for me in the underworld. I'm outside it and my power would make it ..unbalanced." 

"Why?" she demanded. 

"Because they are totally demonic and there is nothing to counter balance them I suppose " he said. 

"Why can Arturo or that other guardian go there?" Paige demanded. 

"I assume because there is something that can counter balance their powers" Cole answered " but why I have no idea. I do not understand the nature of his powers or Therold's." 

"I don't believe in the balance" Paige insisted. "I don't believe in the nature of destiny. I believe in evil." she said "And good and power and the desire for it, and the use of it and to make me….to make people unhappy.". 

"There is more Paige" Cole said " and to me the balance has ..beauty, it makes the magic ..beautiful. " Cole told " The realms are supported and protected by the spirit winds and they exist in accordance of the great plan of the universe and that is as much and maybe more than you need to know." He told her in his Guardian voice. 

Paige just looked at him blank faced. "Its still power used to ..hurt other people even when its supposed to be for good. 

"Don't you see anything beautiful in it " he asked her, "In the magic that is created and ...manifests itself in this universe. Don't you see any beauty in the light and the shadows. In the power of the wind and the songs that can be heard. You orb Paige and you see no beauty in it." he asked sad for her. 

She swallowed " I feel pain " she answered bitterly " I feel a fool for ever believing in it" she said. "for ever believing it was anything but duty." 

"I wish… " he said feeling helpless in the face of her disenchantment. "I would not like you.. Some-one I cared about to follow a dangerous path because of their …disillusion.' He said reaching over to touch her hand. 

"I'm not going evil Cole " Paige insisted bitterly "I see nothing better in that than being good but….I find no beauty in it" she said sadly. 

Cole shook his head "That's why I must guard the magic. Because if it perverts and fails. Then the beauty is lost, everything is lost. Paige unlike you, unlike when I was a demon I don't live, in a realm and use the spirit winds to demateriaise and form my magic. I exist in the spirit winds,. I come here and I live this small life… I " he hesitated "love." But its for me, my fantasy." 

"I wondered if you would ever tell em what you are" she said an unhappy half smile on her face. 

"It's a lonely place Paige" he said. "I am outside and beyond the realms and the plains and everything I know. But if I had to choose now, knowing what I do, I would choose it." And he hesitated, realising it was the first time he had ever admitted that to himself. "Have you ever seen a unicorn Paige? 

"No" she said disinterested "Are they beautiful?" 

Cole met her disbelief intently "I was called to arbitrate justice for one just days ago. It was lost Paige, lost and in very dark place and heading down a course of vengeance and retribution. I was called and gave it a chance, and it listened to me Paige. It listened to me. It was beautiful and it listened to me." He swallowed searching for words" there is beauty in the order, in magic …love." he added 

"Its not beautiful to me " she insisted standing up unable to talk any more "None of it is beautiful to me. Its just duty and hard work and pain." 

"I'm sorry " he answered and meant it as she went upstairs, alone. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 16

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Next morning over breakfast, Rodik threw a temper tantrum over the orange juice not being fresh and his expensive cereal box not being sealed so it was stale. 

"Shut the fuck up" Piper told him without even changing her voice. 

Piper was making toast having already fed Wyatt. Leo who had not been able to seriously look at his books since Rodik came was reading the paper. Phoebe was supervising the children and Cole and Paige were both doing hasty reviews of whatever papers they needed that day. All of them were ignoring Rodik. 

Melinda looked at mommy and Rodik's surly face and lifting her hand telekineticed the cereal box over his head. 

"Melinda " said all the adults not very seriously, all except Cole who sat watching Patsy screw his face up and wave his arm like Melinda and then throw his own cereal on the floor. Piper looked at his glance and saw Patsy's action. 

"That witch/child in an abomination" Rodik told Piper and Leo who refused to look up while Melinda gave him an angelic smile." Spoilt " he added. 

"Mean old Wodik " said Melinda 

Paige went over to get another cup of coffee. "Just as well Patsy cannot telekinetic or Rodik would be big trouble." Piper whispered to Paige. 

"Cole has plans for that" Paige whispered back " wants to get him some powers." she said." 

"What?" said Piper staggered. 

Rodik finding no-one paying him attention left declaring the whole family was an abomination not just Melinda, and Leo only just managed to grab Melinda's hands before something else went flying at him while Patsy tried to imitate her and cried when nothing happened. 

Phoebe reached to comfort her son. 

Piper waited until Rodik had gone tromping upstairs before she exploded. 

"Are you stark raving mad Cole. Find powers for Patsy " she demanded "What the hell do you want to do? Create another super being in your image." 

"And of course " said Cole to Phoebe his voice icy " it would be really bad to blab things we talk about in our marriage to some-one like… I don't know .. a sister." Paige and Phoebe both stuck their tongues out at him. 

"Cole " said Piper. "Finding powers for Patsy is crazy. Look at the problems Melinda is causing being ..precocious with magic." 

"I'm a good girl " Melinda announced. 

"I don't want a super being " Cole said defensively "I want what's best for my son " he looked at the various expressions of annoyance and disbelief " and I am not talking about indiscriminate powers. I'm talking about something he craves and I know how dangerous that craving is." 

Leo bit his lip "Just because he wants something doesn't mean its good for him to have it " he said " you're the one who keeps saying demons are never sated, they want more." 

"He isn't a demon and neither am I " said Cole" but the core has to be filled, you know how dangerous it is. If the core in mine..our souls is empty" he said "I don't want more but I know there are things I can't do without. Its not that I need to use the powers but you know what its like if I haven't got them. They find me. They'll do it to Whosit too" he said. 

"He already has two powers", Paige said slowly "The one' s he got when Phoebe got in the warlock' s way when she was pregnant. He has the transgleaming and the metal changing power. They'll probably come with puberty and that's more than most witches have." 

"He isn't a witch "Cole said "Witches don't have his core." 

"What about next time he craves something" Leo asked. 

"I'm talking about the power he craves now. " Cole said. "And in case you have doubts this choice isn't a vote. Phoebe understands. Its going to happen as soon as Rodik is out of the house,. 

"So you just agreed "Piper snarked at Phoebe. 

"I didn't agree " Phoebe said slowly " but I do know I'm no expert on demon core and Cole is." She lowered her voice. "He's a powerful guardian, sometimes we forget that ." 

"So the guardian speaks" Piper snarked. 

"Its me speaking Patsy's father" Cole said firmly. 

"This discussion is not over " Piper said firmly. 

"It is as far as I am concerned " Cole said. 

Piper turned to Phoebe. 

"I'm not choosing sides" she said before Piper could yell "And I am listening to you but in the end Patsy is Cole's and my child. I know you have a stake but like us with Melinda, you don't have the right to interfere." 

"You interfere with Melinda " said Piper " you hit her." 

"I smacked her backside" said Phoebe defensively "and she asked for it." 

"Mean Auntie Phoebe " said Melinda. 

"So you know what's best for my child but I don't know what's best for your's " said Piper. 

"End of discussion " said Cole firmly. 

"Not buy a long shot " said Piper. 

**..............................................................**

Cole went to work after giving Phoebe his point of view that talking to her sister was no different to him speaking with Francesca. Phoebe chose not to agree. Feeling that every-one was picking on her Phoebe went up to the attic to scry for warlock activity before she went to work, as it was about the only way she could help at the moment. in a wood There was an enormous amount going on 10 miles away a wood that Phoebe knew was regularly used by a number of covens for some ceremonies. She was concerned that her scrying also showed witches in the area. 

Phoebe told Paige and Piper who tiredly nodded "There goes the day at the club" she said to Leo. 

Paige called Jade who said she knew the coven who met in that wood and she would warn them and then meet the Charmed Ones at a point not far from the wood. 

Phoebe went upstairs to check again and when she came down Rodik was in the hall giving Paige instructions on exactly what she had to do for the next vanquish. Paige was listening with her head on the side and an expression that was bordering on the edge of mutiny. 

Angela arrived followed by not-Casper who said that it was the Elders advice that they should put warlock hunting on hold until they learned more about Willem and his intentions and asked other about ideas in how to vanquish a warlock who could wipe any memory of himself. 

Neither whitelighter missed that both Paige and Piper looked relieved. "Not that we are scared to fight " Paige explained. 

"But it would be very reckless to offer yourself as bait," agreed not-Casper. 

"And have the Elders made any decisions about me? " Phoebe demanded. 

"All the Elders have to decide about you " said not-Casper not entirely kindly "Is whether they trust you." 

Rodik was furious. He did not understand why there was any difficulty especially when there would be a whole coven of witches to help, and warlocks would be easy pickings. 

"A whole coven of witches to get hurt." said Angela, wearily. 

"I do not understand your snivelling " sniffed Rodik "We could take Phoebe along " he added slyly "Maybe this demon that is following her will come out and Willem will be so distracted that we can get him." 

"How " said Paige " we don't know how to vanquish him, assuming normal warlock vanquishing spells don't work." 

"Maybe we should try" said Phoebe. "I mean you should try ..." 

"You wouldn't say that if you had been out with that fucking moron" said Paige as Phoebe sighed in frustration. 

Rodik finally became offended enough to sniffle off to the kitchen for snack on the imported French cheese and expensive crackers he has insisted they buy the night before. 

"Thought he would never go" said Piper. 

Angela smiled looking more strained than ever" "We'll be in touch " she said. "I know it seems hard" she explained "But Rodik does have a purpose and to some extent he is right about how important that good powers be returned to good and not corrupted to the service of evil." 

"And as soon as we find a way to vanquish this Willem " said not-Casper "we may even be able to return some stolen powers. You realise what a boost to the side of good it will be to get some of his powers back." 

"If we could find out which ones he has " said Angela as they orbed. 

"At least, thanks to Clarissa we know there is a way to vanquish him" said Piper."Looks like we get to spend a day at the Club Leo, looking at renovations." 

"Good " said Leo already working out how he could find a way to slip into a corner for a few hours and read Plato. Over the last few days Leo had often found him self thinking of the peace and quiet lost in old texts in the Vatican Library." 

"I can go to work " said Paige " You know earn some of that money that pays for fresh orange juice " she snaked. 

"Me too " said Phoebe unenthusiastically. 

"I take it, Leo and I won't be interfering with Patsy's upbringing if we take him with us, with Melinda and Wyatt " Piper asked Phoebe sarcastically. 

"I trust you with Patsy the way you trust Cole and me with Melinda " Phoebe said taking the high ground while feeling very hard done by. 

Phoebe called Jade and said the day's hunting was off and Jade told her she was on her way out too the coven to warn the witches, so if they changed their mind she would be there. 

Phoebe helped Piper pack all-day baby bags for three children, food, changes of clothing, diapers and favourite toys to add the pile that were in the cabinet in the office at P3 and waved them goodbye. 

She came downstairs ready to go to work and found Rodik sitting on the seat at the under the stairs, staring into space.. 

"I was just meditating " he sniffed "You interrupted me. This is your fault" he glowered at her. "You do realise that it is because they think that you are untrustworthy, that you are...in-bed with a demon, Good is loosing the chance to retrieve powers from at least five warlocks. Powers that could change the course of the battle." 

"Assuming that they do something evil to justify vanquish " Phoebe told him. 

"So that's your excuse" Rodik sneered. 

"Why don't you just go?" Phoebe sneered back. "Just accept you aren't going to do any good here and go harass some-one else' s family." 

"I have decided " sniffed Rodik "My duty is clear. The powers this Willem has must be returned. And" he said slyly " he is not going to so anything to 'justify vanquish' is he, until you come out. You are the key. But you know that. You just refuse to answer your calling. Want to be safe with your demon lover" he snipped 

"The Elders won't let me go " Phoebe protested "They think I'm to weak …." 

"They never thought you were to weak before " Rodik hissed, knowing he found her vulnerable spot." You're a Charmed One. How many warlocks have you vanquished, demons. You weren't to weak to vanquish this demon Belthezor. If you're telling the truth. 

"That was power of three" said Phoebe wracked with guilt "with my sisters." 

"All of the vanquishes were power of three" sneered Rodik. 

"No" whispered Phoebe" I fight, I levitate. I throw athames. I kick them to Piper to blow up. I say spells." 

"So its not because you are weak " sniffed Rodik "Its because you are untrustworthy that you do not go. Unless of course you are just afraid and want your sisters to fight for you." 

Phoebe froze. "So If I get Willem, I get rid of you. Sounds fair to me" she said stung "let's go and see if we can find out how he can be got.". 

Phoebe called Jade and told her about another change of plan. 

"Are you sure?" said Jade doubtfully. "we don't know how to vanquish this damned warlock.". 

"I'm just coming out to see if we can tempt this Willem out " she said. "If he might reveal a few more secrets if I'm there. Can you arrange for a couple of your friends to stay out of range but watch to see what happens?" 

Not much more than an hour later Phoebe was having some understanding o her sister's problem with Rodik. She was feeling pretty proud of herself because between them she and Jade had tempted three warlocks who had been watch in a simple affirmation ritual that three witches were performing in the woods. The warlocks had moved on the witches and Phoebe and Jade had moved in on the warlocks.

By playing hide and seek in the trees, Phoebe and got one warlock with the all purpose spell and Jade had burnt another and then working together Phoebe had levitated and kicked the third one to Jade who finished it off.

Also using the magic of cell phones, one of the witches in the coven who were keeping well out of the way reported a Dracula-like warlock directing the proceedings from the safety of the woods in the clearing, although Phoebe looking there could not see anything.

Rodik, high on an adrenalin-like burst from the powers he had retrieved and hearing that the warlock Willem was there and the direction it was screamed at her to get out there so the demon that protected her would come and Willem would be exposed.

Phoebe knowing full well that the demon who protected her was in Court No 3 arguing that stealing a 15 year old bomb of a car was not grand theft auto declined.

Phoebe as she hid behind a large oak tree with Rodik hiding behind her spun at the retriever. "Are fucking insane " she said to Rodik " She pulled on the fine wool orange scooped neck sweater she was wearing " Does this look like a fucking asbestos suit. " she asked sweetly. "That means I am not fucking well doing it."

Rodik turned his nose up offended. " I do not respond to that type of language" he said haughtily "Witches should be should be aware of the great responsibility to the mortal morality."

"Shut the fuck up " said Phoebe keeping out of sight but watching the wood where Willem was.

"That warlock has a dangerous power that it stole from good witches. Good witches, who were lost in the great battle. We owe their memory to do everything possible to retrieve their power for the cause they served" Rodik answered with a a prim sniff.

"How come the only witches you have any respect for are the dead ones?" Phoebe demanded.

Rodik sniffed. "The demon Belthezor will come and protect you " he said.

Phoebe knew the demon Belthezor would spend the next two weeks damning her for all sorts of stupidity for coming out with Rodik, so she once again declined.

"Well I am not stupid enough to jump out in front of it and get killed" said Phoebe " just so you can tell other witches what a great hero I was for the cause" she hissed.

"I don't think that's likely" Rodik sniffed and then sniffed again just so Phoebe understood what he meant. He suddenly glanced up ward and sniffed. "I smell demon powers " he yelled almost wetting himself with excitement.

Phoebe somewhat fearfully looked around and was almost relieved when she spied three great Gaganas, demon retrievers hovering in anticipation.

"They're demon retrievers " she told Rodik firmly.

"If you lack the courage " Rodik sniffed and stepped out from behind the tree.

Phoebe cursed and all but decided she was going to let him die, and then Jade moved to protect Rodik as did three witches from the coven hiding in the woods. And she knew she could not let the witches die for her rashness.

Phoebe had many impressions as she jumped in front of Rodik. She saw four warlocks that had not been there before, come toward her, she had the impression of a Dracula like creature hiding behind a tree across the clearing.

"Gutlessly letting its cohorts die while it waited for Cole to rescue me," she thought. She pushed Rodik to the ground and faced the warlocks, aware that Jade was trying to get in position. Phoebe started to say the all purpose warlock spell, managing to curse Rodik at the same time as Jade burnt one to a crisp.

She struggled with the words fatalistically accepting she simply did not have the time or the power to vanquish three warlocks on her own and refusing to run.

One of the warlocks sent a yellow burst of solar power at her. A stolen witch power Phoebe thought.

Strangely as she ran out of time to get the words of the spell out f, everything slowed down in her head. She realised as she could even see the warlock' s eyes close, that she was going to die for a shit like Rodik and that she did not want her last thought to be anger.

Patsy, Patrick Benjamin Victor, the name came out clearly in her head

"Cole" she whispered shutting her eyes and seeing his smile and knew she was going to die as the yellow light burst at her and then it suddenly stopped bouncing harmlessly off a some form of shield. Phoebe opened her eyes just in time to see the warlock with the power blown apart and two others blink out when they were faced with the question.

She heard Rodik scream demon and dreading what Cole had done, she focused on the figure behind the warlocks and to her surprise she met the somewhat rueful smile of the demon Guardian Arturo.

Before she could call his name she was distracted by the retriever yelling " stupid witch " he screamed at her "Stupid useless female You lost the warlocks. I set it up you had plenty of time."

Phoebe almost lost for words stared at him. She could not think of anything to say because she had already used up every swear word she knew.

"What is it coming to " screeched Rodik " when the supposed Charmed One cannot kill even a few useless warlocks, with help." He stood up and brushed himself "I saw the demon " he snorted.

Phoebe was saved from an answer by Rodik being drawn upward in a halo of light his expression more miffed than orgasmic. Arturo nodded and shimmered as all the witches from the coven and Jade were distracted watching Rodik go.

"What happened?" said Jade coming up. "I thought you were going to get killed."

One of the witches who had been hiding arrived "The Dracula thing just suddenly freaked and disappeared " she said "I thought you were gone " she said to Phoebe . "One second four warlocks were on you. I saw Jade get one and the one sort of blew up and then the others blinked."

"Did you see some-one way over in the clearing" said Another witch "I think a mortal nearly blundered in on it all" she said.

"A mortal" said another witch "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" said the witch " way over in the clearing to far away to really see anything happen. So no danger there I think."

"I'm okay" Phoebe told them "You know warlocks, run at the drop of the hat. One of the garganas must have got the one that went. They seem to be gone" She added thinking quickly."

"Gutless wonders" said a rather excited witch. "Did you see that retriever. Miserable little shit. He nearly got you killed Jade, and Phoebe."

Almost on queue a bright light appeared and Rodik somewhat dishevelled appeared. He glared at Phoebe.

"Elders pleased to get the powers " she asked sweetly.

"This is your fault " snarled Rodik making Phoebe very certain the Elders were not pleased " Do you know how many powers were lost in that last act of reckless stupidity?"

The witches surrounding Phoebe suddenly all found reasons to be somewhere else.

"I'll be in touch " Jade said giving he a huge. "Don't kill him " she whispered in Phoebe's ear. "He isn't worth it."

"Thank you" Phoebe said " you made me feel like a whole witch again."

"Stop snivelling round with those witches " Rodik ordered.

Phoebe not daring to say anything, spun on her heel and stalked to her car, as Rodik realised he was just maybe in trouble.

She reached her car and dived in slamming the door as hard as she could and jamming the keys in the ignition.

Rodik tapped on the window indicating he wanted her to open it. Phoebe started to reach for the door lock and then she sat up, purposely and slowly gave him the finger and drove of, being only aware of Rodik left standing in the road.

She went nearly 200 yards before she hit the brakes only narrowly avoiding being rear ended by a car behind her. She ignored the abuse of the driver as he pulled around her and grimly watched in her rear view mirror as Rodik huffily shuffled up to the car.

He tapped on the passenger window with an expression of such distain and contempt for a second Phoebe seriously regretted stopping.

"Shut the fuck up " she snorted as he climbed in.

She began to move the car " Stop" he ordered "My seat belt is not done up,"he told her, struggling to find the belt that was caught slightly.

Phoebe hit the accelerator as hard as she could.

"Stop " Rodik ordered .

And Phoebe hit the brakes as hard ignoring the horns blowing behind her so Rodik screeched as his head hit the windscreen.

"I'm just a dumb female " she said to the teddy bear hanging from the rear view mirror.

Phoebe driving recklessly, and over the speed limit back to the manor choose the hilliest part of San Francisco while a nauseated Rodik screamed at her to slow down. She swung up the driveway far to fast, stopping the car with a skid of brakes before Rodik could brace himself.

She slammed out and was not a little surprised to see the demon guardian Arturo, dressed casually and carefully in expensive grey trousers and tweed sports jacket, sitting on the stone fence waiting.

"You should have gone inside " she said creating him with a kiss because she realised she was only walking in her front door thanks to him. "The door is open."

"I did not want to frighten you finding some-one in the house." he smiled urbanely.

"Thanks " she said awkwardly, for Phoebe almost humbly "I mean really thanks."

"My business " Arturo smiled " only a minor interference and no damage done to the Great Plan. I hope."

"Your business " Phoebe asked. "This is witch's business."

"My business " Arturo told her gently "Even guardians need to be protected. I believe the response of my ah friend to the death of his wife ..would not be ..good ..for any-one."

"Your ah friend is going to kill me when he finds out what I did today " Phoebe sighed.

"No said Arturo "My ..ah friend is going to yell at you, very loudly and you young Madame will deserve everything he says to you."

She looked at him under her lashes "I'll tell you something if you promise me you won't tell Cole" she said.

"I promise " said Arturo smiling.

"You're right " she told him as Arturo laughed.

Rodik after sitting in the car, finally came inside to find Phoebe was sitting in the living room with a strange man, looking at him with an expression of total hero worship.

Rodik looked at Arturo sitting on the sofa opposite Phoebe, hands resting on his knees as he leaned forward. Arturo was smiling, never entirely unsusceptible to a pretty woman.

"You're… " Rodik demanded belligerently.

"A friend of Phoebe's husband" said Arturo amused at the tone.

Rodik was clearly confused, trying to think what Arturo was. He remembered the stories of the demon Belthezor and wondered. He sniffed and felt the smell of demon powers. He was convinced Phoebe had been saved by a demon that morning but he had been to busy hiding behind a tree to see.

Burt as he looked at Arturo's calm control and easy assurance, and vaguely dangerous smile, Rodik's nerve failed him. He was not brave enough to challenge Arturo as a demon.

So Rodik fell back to safe territory. He sniffed very loudly." Yes" he " said" I can understand the attraction to a man who is beyond it. Is that what you do, prey on attractive women, wives who are lonely. Who are bored with their marriage. I know your type" he said " I know the evil of predators, cannot hold a woman of their own. Or one not one worth having, ."

Phoebe looked at Arturo as his eyes narrowed. he caught his breath and was still for maybe half a second before smiling at Phoebe and asking urbanely "Perhaps we could go somewhere more private. If you would grant a man who is past it the privilege of your company."

Phoebe saw the sneer on Rodik's face and the blankness on Arturo's and suddenly was overwhelmed by a feeling of protectiveness for a demon guardian far more powerful than she could ever understand. She was suddenly caught by a feeling of a hurt and fear far beyond her comprehension. "Good idea " she said. She caught her hair" Five minutes " she said.

"Certainly my dear " said Arturo dryly.

"And so you a friend of her husband's too? " demanded Rodik knowing he had found a vulnerable spot in his victim..

"And this is your business how?" asked Arturo.

"I believe in good " said Rodik.

"I don't " smiled Arturo and turned away.

Phoebe came downstairs, in only 10 minutes, still wearing the tight low-necked orange sweater and the bright red pants but her hair rearranged into a more sophisticated loose knot and her makeup discrete.

Arturo stood back to open the door. Phoebe smiled a little, realising how much after five years, more or less, with Cole she took such things for granted.

On the porch, Arturo wordlessly held out his hand and Phoebe with a little shudder of excitement took it.

Seconds later she breathed again as Arturo came out of the shimmer beside a floor to ceiling glass wall that was obviously in a very high building overlooking a spectacular views of a harbour.

"Is it…."she asked, suddenly shy and little girl and realising this was the first time Arturo had ever shimmered her without anger or annoyance at her.

"Hong Kong " he said. "Around lunch time too. The view from here is quite spectacular if a little cut off but we can go somewhere more traditional if you prefer."

"Maybe later " she said looking at the almost toy ferries below and a cruise ships that looked like a models.

Arturo took her arm and walked to a cordoned off area, guarded by a maitre de in a dark suit, and had no difficulty at all being offered a discrete table for two.

"I thought you would be going to Delphi " she said nervously.

"No " said Arturo " At this point it is not peace I require."

A waiter came and without asking Arturo ordered a very sweet aperitif and a seafood entrée.

"Thank you I do like seafood" Phoebe said pointedly.

"I know" said Arturo not put out. He raised his glass . "Thank you for the pleasure of your company " he said.

She raised her glass "Thank you for saving my life " Phoebe replied awkward, excited.

"As my intention was to protect my brother guardian from his instincts to kill any creature who hurt his beloved I must deny your thanks" Arturo smiled "And that in itself has a certain irony.

"I don't understand " said Phoebe.

"Do you know I thought I was beyond temptation." Arturo commented.

"Aren't you?" Phoebe asked nervously ."

Arturo shook his head "I damn near killed that retriever" he said calmly.

Phoebe opened her eyes wide and looked at Arturo's calm controlled expression "You're not joking" she said.

"No" he agreed smoothly. "Ironic" he smiled.

"Maybe you should be talking to Francesca " Phoebe said uncertain.

"Maybe I should not " Arturo replied, his eyes amused. " I doubt she would approve me flirting with the beloved of Belthezor " he said "Francesca has standards."

"I know" Phoebe told him "I don't meet them very often. Are you flirting with me." she asked suddenly feeling very powerful.

"Yes" said Arturo, not beyond enjoying the effect he was having "because I resent being told I am past it."

"Well when you are an old married women " Phoebe told him, flashing big brown eyes "Its nice to be flirted with."

"Then we understand each other " said Arturo with a smile.

Phoebe suddenly felt fifteen and on her first date. And then she looked at a very old sophisticated man who she barely understood. "You may understand me " she said honestly , just being Phoebe. "I don't understand you. Which I think is probably a very good think."

"Well I have some understanding of Belthezor too " Arturo told her " you really are a fascinating contrary little madame aren't you?"

"Yes " she agreed, being Phoebe. She sighed. "What's it like to love so much that it s worth eternity alone because you love?" she asked.

"Lonely " said Arturo quietly.

"Unbearable? " Phoebe asked.

"Almost " said Arturo.

"Would Marie Jeanne have wished that for you?" Phoebe asked understanding his pain.

"No" Arturo answered her a soft lost look in his eyes. Marie Jeanne would have wished me ..happiness."

"And you are not happy?" she asked

"No" Arturo told her "My happiness was with Marie Jeanne."

"Oh " said Phoebe " and you have not seen her for a thousand years, Please tell me" she begged . "I need to know." She said apprehensively.

"I have connected " Arturo told her after a hesitation "On the spirit winds and in those places between realms and where I truly exist. When I needed it because, I could not face my destiny without her. " he replied his voice haunted.

"That is good" Phoebe said.

"It is agony " Arturo told her "and the only thing that I can imagine worse would be not to have it ."

"Oh" said Phoebe.

"Marie Jeanne waits for you " Phoebe asked "It is very hard for her."

"Yes " said Arturo "They ..fuss that she should pass on.. but she resists."

"She must love you" Phoebe said.

"She does " Arturo said softly with the longing of thousand year wait. "And god help me she says it is enough." He added in pain

Both were silent for a while.

"It seems so hard" Phoebe said. "such a terrible penance."

"Perhaps but " said Arturo with a soft smile " I was very evil .. as a demon. So was Belthezor " he said pointedly."

"Cole didn't want to be evil " Phoebe said with a choke.

"That my dear " said Arturo "is his salvation, not his justification."

"Oh " said Phoebe.

"What is your fate the Arturo " Phoebe asked " Your's an Marie Jeanne."

He looked at her" My fate " he said "is to serve my calling in penance for my sins. My fate is to live to the strength of my honour. and my reward is that a beautiful witch who loves me, lord knows why, awaits. My destiny , when I pass from this calling is to serve a greater one but because I serve this one..well , where ever I pass to because we have held true, she will be there and we will be together . No great legend or myth" he said ."I …we.. just Marie Jeanne and me, who we are. The cost of my evil, the cost of our love will be paid."

"She s a lucky lady " Phoebe sighed.

"The luck is mine " Arturo said simply.

The waiter bought e the bottle of very expensive white wine Arturo had ordered and poured it. Arturo tasted it, indicated his approval and then smiled gently as the waiter filled his glass and Phoebe's.

Arturo held his glass up "To a lovely lady " he said.

Phoebe swallowed and her held her glass "To Marie Jeanne " she said swallowing nervously.

"To two lovely ladies " Arturo said a small smile about his face. "Be safe Phoebe. I am beyond temptation …in some ways. Are you?" he asked."

She sipped her glass then holding it close to her face so she was half obscured, then nodded.

"I am relieved " Arturo sad with smile "I ask your company only " he said and shook his head "I must face some ..dark thoughts as a result of a second or two's lapse today and….I " he said " I need some light before I do."

"Will it ever end for you? " Phoebe asked gently.

"I pray " he sad simply.

"I can't bear to think of Cole spending a thousand years alone, without me, paying for sins he was born too" She rushed.

"His sins are his own" said Arturo " as were mine. He, we had choices and he was the demon of the century and I was… the greatest warrior of the millennium."

"You could have been vanquished " Phoebe said.

"As I said ,we had our choices." Arturo replied " and we sinned until we made them, and Belthezor took damned long enough to make his choices."

The waiter brought them a main course and Phoebe feeling out of her depth asked nervously "Why were you there.. I mean this afternoon?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, nothing sinister for you " Arturo answered softy " I have an .. interest in the wars of evil. Well that and I rather assumed at some point you would reject all good advice to the contrary and join the fight."

"Accept that I am weak and listen to the Elders" Phoebe gasped ." Did you do something to make the Elders keep me out of the fight. Why? " she demanded as a smile played about his lips.

"There is a battle going on between good and a section of evil that is the business of witches "Arturo said " I do think Belthezor would keep his head if your sister's were hurt although I think I would not wish to be Rodik." He smiled "But it would be better if Belthezor's witch listened to good advice."

"It was only another damned warlock " Phoebe said no longer feeling so powerful.

"Was it? " asked Arturo.

"That damned Willem was hanging around" Phoebe asked.

Arturo smiled.

"Is it more than just warlock wars " she asked.

"I am always interested in how these little eruptions in evil play out" Arturo said ."

"Would you have bothered if I was not Cole's witch?" Phoebe asked, little girl.

" I have no ideas " Arturo said honestly ."But I am glad I stopped a warlock killing a reckless and impetuous young madame .. for whom I have a ..fondness."

"Why are you..fond of me" Phoebe asked curiously "Do you think I am like Marie Jeanne?"

"You are not " Arturo told her . "The only thing you have in common with her is your passion and lack of moderation."

"I like who I am " said Phoebe almost defiantly.

"So do I " said Arturo raising his glass.

"I don't really think Francesca approves of me " Phoebe said. "I mean she .. "Phoebe hesitated.

"You mean" said Arturo not a fool "that you would like me to tell you what Francesca has said to me about you."

Phoebe looked down and flushed.

"I betray no confidences " Arturo said. "But I will tell you that Francesca has a great capacity to love above and beyond her duty, and a gift for finding those worthy of her love. And an even greater gift for not asking anything in return."

"Oh" said Phoebe softly. "I think she really loves Cole."

"So do I said " Arturo. "But" he said "I understand a little of your concerns because Francesca loved Marie Jeanne and at one time hated me."

"She did?" Phoebe asked leaning forward because she could never resist hearing more of a romance.

"Yes " she did " Arturo told her understanding and then giving her what she wanted.

"Francesca was Marie Jeanne' s whitelighter. Marie Jeanne was a woman, I would not say she was ahead of her time it would be more accurate to say she was out of it. She married quite young, 14, arranged, to a man who was not worthy of her, a poor match. She was beautiful and he was rich and older and I suspect her father thought this man would manage her volatility. He was mistaken.

They had four children and of course there was no separation but Francesca nursed her through some bad times. Marie Jeanne hated the confines of her village, she hated being bound where she was and Francesca took her to places, unknown to others in Marie Jeanne's world, to help her escape an unhappy life. The husband was dying when I came to ..cause mischief, seduce her, but she held to her marriage vows. Francesca knew what I was and advised her strongly to resist me. She did" Arturo said lost in his memories, almost unaware he was with Phoebe "She held true to her vows but to Francesca's disgust Marie Jeanne came to me the day after her husband died" Arturo sighed. "And for the ten years we were together, before she passed on, Marie Jeanne was caught between Francesca very firm that I was a demon who would destroy her and me telling her she ought to cut the ugly, shrivelled old crone from her life."

"You didn't say that to Francesca " said Phoebe, horrified feeling the pain and hurt in those words a thousand years on.

"To my shame " Arturo nodded " But I lived to regret it . Francesca can be …forgiving, but you are right I cannot take away the words..ever." he shook his head. "If you asked me now I would say hers was the most beautiful face I have known bar one but it cannot take away the words."

"How did she, I mean follow your calling.. be your .. whitelighter to you." Phoebe asked.

"When Marie Jeanne passed on, I was nearly lost. Francesca was Marie Jeanne's friend and for friendship sake she protected me and somewhere along the line she, I like to think because of me found herself. She lost the hate and the fear and found the courage to follow a very long and necessary calling, follow with.. dignity humour, but It's a lonely one." Arturo said.

Phoebe nodded

"The word friend means a great deal to Francesca." Arturo explained " she had a hard lonely life, and her calling to be whitelighter was as you may have noticed with whitelighters, one of duty and responsibility, not one of friendship. I truly believe Marie-Jeanne was the first friend she ever had, not I am pleased to tell you the last one.

"She once told me she was married " Phoebe said.

"Yes " said Arturo "To a tavern keeper in Firenze, Florence, nearly six hundred years ago just before the end of the Old Source, older Source, before Proctor and Hilma crossed."

"So she had a romance" said Phoebe.

"Not in my view " said Arturo who knew romance "Giovanni Rinaldi was a good man, a widower with five daughters. He was kind not a strong man, was drinking away his profits and his daughter's dowries when Francesca found him in a time when she was unhappy with her calling and eternity. It will not surprise you to find " said Arturo " that Francesca protected both his income and his daughters."

"Were they grateful? " asked Phoebe.

"Very, they loved her dearly " said Arturo " But as the guardian Hilma used to say considering what she did for them it was the least they could do. Hilma was a great friend of Francesca's until she passed on."

"I am glad even guardians pass on" said Phoebe.

"It is the promise made to us " Arturo said ."Francesca has great courage. Courage to love knowing it may not be returned and knowing it will end, and knowing the pain when it does, and yet she persists in loving." Arturo said " I do not think I have this courage."

"Cole loves Francesca " said Phoebe "And so do I ..except."

"Except " said Arturo.

"Except she acts.. always like she knows everything about everything, always is right."

"Well she nearly always is " said Arturo "It is difficult to enact a false humility when you know this."

"Francesca does not like Proctor" Phoebe said.

"Proctor goes out of her way to ensure she does not" said Arturo suddenly laughing as the waiter brought them dessert.


	17. Chapter 17

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 17

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Arturo shimmered Phoebe home around about the time she would have gotten home from work. Phoebe had carefully texting both Cole and Piper to say she would be out all day. After a long. long lunch, where she had learned more secrets than she thought any guardian, including Cole would tell her, flirting shamelessly and feeling a very sophisticated lady she had happily shopped in Hong Kong for a couple of hours, very much accepting Arturo's advice on silk and cotton and some what awkwardly accepting a very beautiful and expensive jade bowl he insisted on buying her. 

Arturo smiling thanked her for he company and somewhat old fashioned told her to thank Belthezor for her company too. 

"Cole wasn't around to ask " Phoebe whispered ." 

"Nevertheless thank him anyway " Arturo said" I ..today was a day when I failed myself a little and " he stopped "I have resented staying here when ..others pass on, I have ..I want to pass and today I learned, I was not beyond temptation, I have much to think about " he said slowly " and very little of it pleasant but you .. you helped me today and I thank you " he said and kissed her hand before he shimmered. 

Phoebe feeling magic had opened her to a world she had never dreamed, feeling that she was a long way from the naive and unsophisticated little girl who had found the Book of Shadows 8 years ago, waltzed into the manor and stopped cold as she saw her family and Angela and not-Casper and Rodik with Cole sitting just outside the circle deep in conference around the dining table. She hastily slide the bags with Hong Kong on them on the sofa where she hoped they would not be seen as the whole family glared at her. 

"Hi " she said brightly "Hi baby " she said going to Cole planting a big kiss on his mouth. 

"Hi baby" he said dryly. 

"Phoebe where have you been?" demanded Piper. 

"Where have you been?" asked Leo primly. 

Phoebe looked at her family, the whitelighters, Rodik and her husband. 

"Well" she said slowly thinking hard. 

"I'll tell you where she's been" screeched Rodik " she's been off whoring with Belthezor.. he was there today don't tell me he wasn't. I felt a great demon presence and then you go off with that .. that demon who came here. I felt the power, the demonic power of that creature you were with, you went off with." He yelled pointing his finger at Phoebe. 

Phoebe sagged against Cole who put his arm around but it was more to hold onto her than to protect her as he pulled her down on to his knee. 

"You feel demonic power all over the house" she said sarcastically. "You claimed Melinda's power was giving you a headache the other day when you thought she was in the attic, and it wasn't even her. It was me. You know, weak little witch me who can't even be sent out after the warlocks. So don't tell me you can start feeling demonic powers out of ordinary people who visit here . We have a life outside you" Phoebe snipped, feeling quite proud of herself for thinking fast. 

The whitelighter not-Casper looked at with an expression of distrust. "Are you categorically denying that you had any contact with Belthezor today? he asked. 

And Phoebe sucked her breath as Cole's arm around her locked like steel. 

"What are you saying you believe that shit ." she challenged aware that her sisters and Leo were annoyed enough at her to be enjoying her discomfort. 

And not-Casper looked at Angela and they both nodded. 

"Belthezor was vanquished" Phoebe told them calmly. 

"Are you denying that Belthezor saved you today. I saw that … creature I saw behind you" Rodik screeched "That was Belthezor." 

"You heard the witches, a mortal wandered in on the vanquish" Phoebe said scornful or as scornfully as she could with Cole's arm so tight it was stopping her breathing. 

"I know what I saw and felt " screeched Rodik. 

"What you saw and felt was dirt" said Phoebe "while your face was buried in it. Lying on the ground, in case the warlocks missed me and got you. So stop making up tales." 

"So who were you with this afternoon "asked the whitelighter. 

"A business acquaintance of Cole's. A… a friend of both of us" Phoebe answered, wondering if Cole's arm would crack a rib " He often calls in when he comes to.. town. Cole was in court so I went to lunch with him. Nothing more. He's a nice man " she said " charming and I enjoyed talking to him. Knows a bit more than just living in San Francisco." 

"Who Phoebe? " said Paige wyes narrowing. 

"Arturo" said Phoebe safe in truth. 

"Who is this ..Arturo? " asked Angela. 

"A business acquaintance of mine and friend of both of us" said Cole quietly. "So I guess the inquisition is over.". 

"Not yet " said Piper angry " why the hell did you go out with that fuck today" she demanded. 

"That was stupid" Phoebe conceded" he just goaded at me saying how weak I was and I gave into temptation" she said and hissed as the vice around her squeezed her in two. 

"Did you find anything out?" Angela asked. 

"Yeah " said Phoebe "Willem looks like Dracula and he'll kill me if he could. Thinking it will bring out Belthezor, not that it will" she added smugly "We vanquished him. And Rodik is a moronic shit." 

"I know" said Angela turning on Rodik "What were you told by the Elders about baiting witches, trying to guilt them, abusing their willingness to serve?" she demanded. 

Phoebe smiled happily feeling, a little like her son when he managed to get Melinda blamed or something he did. "So much for sophisticated lady " she thought. 

"I guess that finishes that conversation" Cole said standing up an pushing Phoebe to her feet but keeping a firm hold of her upper arms " we need to discuss a few private things " he said over Phoebe's head as he pushed her to the front door. 

"You're a fool and cuckold " Rodik spat at him. 

"You're half right " Cole said as Phoebe tried to wriggle free. He got her out the front door and pushed her against the wall hands on either side of her while she looked up this face nearly in hers. 

"How much of that garbage was true? " he asked quietly. 

"You were the on who told me a little truthful passion goes along way to making a lie stick " she whispered "and I was only protecting you." 

"I see" he replied just as quietly ". 

"Arturo stopped the warlock killing, me " Phoebe explained and was a little relieved when the blue eyes looking down on hers flashed with fear and concern "He was there because he did not want to risk you getting mad at Rodik over hurting me and doing something stupid." She said " It isn't because I'm weak that they stoped me going out. Arturo pulled some strings, or Francesca or some-one did because of you " she said "So its your fault." she tried her luck. 

"I must tell Arturo how grateful I am :" said Cole not letting himself be drawn. 

"Pretty ironic " said Phoebe "because when he came her, you know the way Rodik hits, goes for the jugular, he really got at Arturo, Arturo said for a second he wanted to kill Rodik. And then he felt pretty down because I thought he had added centuries to his sentence wasn't beyond temptation so he can't pass over to Marie Jeanne. "Phoebe explained. 'So I just went to lunch so he had some company. 

"So it was only kindness" Cole murmured moving closer and to Phoebe's relief getting angry. 

"To a friend" she agreed putting her arms around his neck. 

"You flirted didn't you?" Cole demanded angry. 

."Yeah; it was fun," she answered happily, knowing Cole was okay when he was angry "Arturo told me I was a lovely lady, said I was very attractive" 

"And I don't" Cole snarled . 

"You still want to have sex with me when I'm wearing cold cream. You say you love me despite my faults, You talk about breast pumps " Phoebes explained as Cole's eyes brightened with annoyance. 

"I love you" he said bitterly 

"Arturo told me to thank you fro the pleasure of my company" Phoebe told Cole.

"Well I've known thieves to leave thank you notes before" Cole muttered.

"You're jealous " Phoebe sighed happily "I finally found some -one to flirt with who you think is a threat " she said reaching for his mouth. 

Cole made her work hard for it before he gave in and let her have what she wanted. 

"I do love you baby" she said " and I never want to be with any-one else. but.." she giggled "its nice knowing that I did I'm still ….desirable I'm still attractive, especially when the man is a mythical romantic hero.." 

"Don't ever change Phoebe" he sighed not altogether thrilled. "And I do love you baby." 

"And you want to be with me for eternity? " Phoebe pushed. 

"Yeah but as Rodik just pointed out I'm a fool " Cole said not entirely mollified. 

Phoebe gave him one last kiss and waltzed through the door ahead of him, jumping as his hand hit he backside pretty well as hard as he could. 

"Ouch" she squealed as she spun at him "That hurt." she accused. 

"Worked for Grams" Cole answered smugly. 

Phoebe snorted and turned around to see sisters still standing in the hall, glaring at her, although Rodik and the whitelighters had gone. 

"No problems" she told them brightly. 

"You think " said Paige coming forward to grab her and haul her into the kitchen where Cole and Leo could hear Phoebe saying but but but while Piper and Paige roared at her. 

Leo looked at Cole nervously " What are you thinking?" he asked. 

"How much I love Piper and Paige " Cole answered "Want a beer?" 

"I'll get it" said Leo grinning. 

**.....................................**

Phoebe and Cole had a wild night, between temper and emotion and some evidence of trust and just the need to be together, they giggled laughed and just enjoyed each other, so much that Rodik who claimed to have super hearing came across the landing and belted on their door. 

"Shut the fuck up " yelled Phoebe and Cole in unison and fell on each other laughing. 

Whosit Patrick made some soft whuffling noises and Phoebe got up and snuck over " Patsy'll sleep through anything" she giggled. 

"I won't" yelled Piper banging on the wall. 

They both giggled louder. Then there was silence in the next room and they laughed again and Piper banged on the wall " I don't care what you are doing but do it quietly" she yelled. 

They lay in each others arms for a while and Phoebe giggled "Do you think we woke Leo up ?" she said as she heard noises in the next room. 

Cole was still for a second or two "Yes " he said "Demonic hearing." He explained. 

"Do you think we should bang on the wall and tell them to keep it down" whispered Phoebe. 

Cole thought about it "No " he said. "I'm scared of Piper when she's pissed " he said. "and interrupting her now might piss her off." 

"Rodik's going to be pissed lying awake listening to people enjoy themselves." said Phoebe happily "About today." she started to say. 

"Don't make promises that will piss me off if you break them" Cole told her sleepily." 

"We're doing okay " Phoebe whispered as he went to sleep. 

Phoebe did not sleep. She lay awake thinking of the spirit winds and the possibilities and a little wondering if there was a way when she felt the winds shift and found herself a sucked into them, for half a second panicking then realising it was the eclipse. She shut her eyes and opened them expecting to find herself as some odd creature or another being but instead all she was aware was a surreal clouded feeling and instead of lying beside her husband and lover, she was standing on a balcony that she recognised as Arturo's, standing behind Cole who sat alone in a seat staring out at the view across the Corinthian Gulf. He held a glass/goblet with wine but was not drinking. 

Phoebe glanced around her. The house was recognisable but different. The furniture had changed to a material she no longer recognised and the house seemed to have more coloured transparent walls and paintings of a style she did not know. She move to Cole's side. He was older, his hair had streak's of grey. She was relieved to see that although the lines around his eyes were deeply etched, the humour was still there, the gentleness she loved, the kindness, the understanding. He was dressed in a loose trouser and shirt she made of some dark material she did not know. She noticed he still wore his wedding ring. Down below there were boats in the water and the trees were familiar but she knew she was in a time far, far in the future to her. 

She could feel the aura reaching out from him, there was a sadness to the present but he seemed locked away in another space and time and what he was feeling was the overwhelming memory of great happiness. She shared and connected with that and something told her his mind was back in the night she had just left, but his mind was not locked in children crying, or retrievers arguing, it was totally immersed in the memory of happiness and pleasure they had just shared. From staring at the sea, he looked toward her, the intense blue eyes in both pain and joy. She put her hand out to touch his face, and almost imagined she felt the life blood of him". He smiled toward where she stood and out loud said "I love you Phoebe" as if he knew she was there. 

And then she felt herself sucked away. She came back to the present, lying against him. 

"I love you too" she murmured. 

" What "He muttered half awake. 

"You said you loved me" she whispered. 

"I do but I didn't." he said. 

"Go to sleep " she said kissing him gently and curled up against, a small shudder going through her, excitement that she just may find away to be with him, and fear of what it might cost. 

**............................................**

The demonic hierarchies had recognised the eclipse of the realms. Demon lore masters who had some understanding of the nature of the eclipse covetously colleted stories as they could, especially those of any future visions, only most tended to believe those fleeting glimpses to be premonitions to change rather than a connection to the determined future. 

The few demons hiding in small caverns with manuscripts and musty records who by inherent wit, slyness and just good luck had survived long enough to remember the last eclipse had a small inkling that the visions that were whispered were not a warning but a fleeting glimpse of a future that was already written but as the stories were as much about failure as fortune, they were reluctant to express this. They knew that during the last eclipse there were the glorious stories of great visions granted to seers and others of the upper hierarchies, of the rising of three Charmed sisters to defeat the Old Source, of Tempus great honour in retrieving the lost Grimoire and his ascendency. However there had been other stories of zoltars and watchers who obtained great, great power to rival the Source and of course that had not happened to the disappointment of the demons of those casts and derisive glee of their rivals. 

Already the senior lore master and advisor to the Source had managed to collect some things of interest to him, and to his master if he chose to tell. 

He did chose to tell Tempus of a great increase in demonic power and decisive victories over Good as a result of demonic intervention in Africa, and chose not to tell the Source of a proportional increase in the power of Good. 

And heard an odd story of the appearance of the demon Belthezor and his witch or a spirit like him, appearing to castigate and the Source when he would find the power to cross the realms and call on the winds to rule above and below may years in the future. Unfortunately a lore master of less wisdom brought the vision to Tempus, hoping for reward and honour. 

Tempus taken by surprise and remembering that it was that it was Belthezor's accursed witch who had first defeated him with her damnable weak time powers screamed that he did not understand why Belthezor so long gone should haunt him when he was vanquished. 

The unwise lore master trying to find wisdom explained that Belthezor was always a demon who evoked a certain mythical status even while alive and demons remembered his cleverness, sly humour and uncanny ability to betray to his friends and enemies to his own advantage until the last great and legendary fall, betrayed by the witch he loved. The unwise lore master explained to Tempus that memories of Belthezor made him an iconic figure, even those whom he had betrayed finding a certain status in the recalling of their failures. "Undoubtedly the warlock Willem who tries to arise to kingship to challenge hopes to profit by associating his name with the icon, by painting himself through association with the power of Belthezor as a nemesis of the natural order " the unwise lore master bowed toadyish, waiting for his due reward. 

He got it. At the mention of the word nemesis, Tempus swung on him and fried him to a smouldering heap to the sheer disbelief of the demons who watched and to some murmurs of approval that Tempus was a strong demonic leader who would lead evil to victory and power, leader enough to vanquish one of the great red robed masters 

"The fate of those who seek my displeasure" sneered Tempus. "I fail to understand why any –one here claims to see a threat in this warlock." 

"This warlock grows in power my lord" said the third highest of the priests " If he has acquired some upper demon powers...it is possible, though unlikely." 

"Perhaps the truth is" said a demon who would not exist long enough to gain wisdom " that Belthezor in some incarnation is always the nemesis is of the source." 

Tempus just caught the eye of the demon and without a word he lifted his hand and slashed the demon apart with the lightning power of the source. 

"Belthezor's gone" he pronounced "And this warlock who dares invoke his name soon will soon be gone" and he shimmered to his chamber where he was surprised and angry to find the senior lore master waiting for him. 

The lore master inclined his head. "This warlock grows powerful my lord." 

"I can defeat it " Tempus said angrily. "I can summon it and slay it as I slay those who question me of nemesis. 

"But my lord is that wise " said the lore master bowing. 

"You doubt I can destroy this warlock" Tempus lifting his hand. 

"I have no doubt but at a cost my lord " the lore master replied carefully " and an unnecessary one. 

"So I should leave this warlock to invoke my enemy's name, Belthezor and his witch" Tempus sneered "I should smite her." 

"My Lord has long ago proved his wisdom over his predecessor by recognising that the Charmed Ones, having fulfilled their destiny, are an icon who can do him no harm, unless he choses to make them appear more powerful than they really are" said the lore master who had watched demondom fall apart under five years of war waged against the Charmed Ones." 

"I want to smite the bitch " said Tempus peevishly. 

"To waste demon lives on a weak witch who will undoubtedly be protected by Good because of her iconic status " said the lore master "just demonstrates fear." 

Tempus eyes flamed. 

The lore master knew he stood on a precipice where he could fall or gain great power ."It is to the gain of demondom my lord "he said "if the witches fight and destroy warlocks. Good gains a few powers but we regain more. We send our retrievers out to find all the powers lost, without the minions discovering just how many demonic powers have been stolen by warlocks during the obsessive interest in witches of your predecessor. The longer the fight goes the stronger we become and the more obsessed and weak Willem becomes and the more we have to retrieve." 

Tempus eyed him considering ." 

"The Charmed Ones will get him eventually, as they have got so many before but it is worth remembering the stronger the enemy the greater the victory. The reward for destroying weak enemy is ignominy. For destroying a strong one their strength becomes your own." 

"So to destroy Belthezor's weak witch love would be ignominy " Tempus sneered. 

"Willem has some strengthen and it is in the interest of his conqueror that strength be known. His defeat will be at a cost. Let someone else pay, let the witches pay and then let us claim the deed and the reward." advised the priest. "Even if it means letting him invoke Belthezor's legend. When Willem is defeated so is the legend of Belthezor." 

"There is no nemesis" said Tempus. 

"Only if it is to our gain there should be one.. for the moment " said the lore master bowing. 

"You serve me well" said Tempus considering him and not missing the slight sneer on the loremaster's face. 

**...................................................**

Cole came home hoping that there would be none of the eruptions of yesterday, Rodik had been warned not to take risks and desist warlock hunting. As he walked in the front door of the manor he was struck by an unnatural quiet. No children yelling, no music. And it was just over a week ago he had walked in thinking how he loved the manor abut he could have done without the noise. He threw down his brief case. Phoebe and Paige were both at work, and Leo had said at breakfast he was planning on spending the day with the works of Herodotus, just for light reading, he added as Cole snorted and Piper raising her eyes said she was staying home as well, to enjoy time with her children. 

"I take it I won't be interfering with Patsy's upbringing if I enjoy time with him too?" she asked sarcastically while Cole and Phoebe exchanged glances. 

Cole was greeted by both Patsy and Melinda coming from the living room but with nothing like the enthusiasm of a week ago. Both were looking sulky and the smiles were only half hearted. 

Melinda did not even bother to go through his pockets looking for chocolate and when he gave it to her she very carefully broke it in two even pieces and gave Patsy his half. 

Cole glanced at Leo sitting on the living room, sofa. Leo who sucked his lip and shrugged helplessly. "Rodik managed to make up for his disappointment in not getting any warlock' s and the thrill of retrieving powers by taking it out on the kids," he explained. 

"How?" Cole asked grimly. 

"Told Melinda that ham was cute little piglets" Leo said." I think we may have a vegetarian on our hands. " He shook his head "Piper told him he was all sorts of shit so he told her in front of Melinda she was a bad mother. Melinda told him she would eat him not the piggies. Then he complained Melinda gave him a headache with her power. Piper and I think" Leo said waiting for Cole to react "That Patsy has some of your empathic power because every time Melinda and Piper got upset he started to cry." 

"You don't have to be empathic to feel the tension " Cole winced." And that power is so small in me, it would be… "And stopped as Leo stuck his tongue firmly in his cheek. 

"Well " said Leo told him " you know more about Patsy's connection to magic than Piper and me." 

"Rodik is not making it easy for them" Cole said deciding retreat was safest. 

"We can't protect them from life." Leo answered helplessly. 

"We should be able to " Cole replied just as helplessly. Melinda across the room looked at him and suddenly managed to shift herself into a half orb, the bracelet Marly made her wear stopped her orbing completely, and fully levitated so Cole suddenly found himself getting a big chocolaty kiss as he caught her. 

"I love you" she said in her funny grown up/little girl voice and clutched at his neck. 

"Levitating is part of orbing "Leo told him, she suddenly decided she could levitate more than a few inches this morning when Rodik told her little girls should be seen and not heard. So she levitated into his face and sang itsy bitsy spider." 

"I love you to" said Cole hugging Melinda back. Melinda accepted it and then put her hand out flicked her fingers and Cole actually jumped as a vase was blown to pieces. 

"She decide she could do that too" said Leo "Don't blow things up honey " he told Melinda "Piper and I decided its self defence. She feels in danger from Rodik and its forcing her powers out. 

"Great " said Cole who still, holding Melinda bent to his son who had squashed the chocolate into his mouth and was grimacing his face and squashing up his body. 

"He's been trying to copy her levitating all day." Leo explained waiting for a comment . 

"That is all we need " Cole said deciding this was not the time for an argument " he has that transgleaming when Phoebe got in the way of that warlock power before he was born. What if that comes out right now/" 

"I checked " Leo said " that is a power they get at puberty, but I called Marly to put a none-materialising bracelet on him any way. She came while Rodik was out." 

"Good idea " said Cole in a very regretful voice picking Whosit up so he got another chocolaty kiss. "Anything else I should know about magic happening today." 

"One thing " said Leo. 

"What " said Cole as he half tuned and then glanced through the glass door into the conservatory. "What the hell " he said. "That.. what .. that's" he said not able to point because his arms were full of children. "That's. 

"Mommy " said Melinda. 

"Its not really Mommy " Leo explained to Melinda. "It's a nymph." 

"Why is it here?" Cole said looking back as the Piper nymph danced around the conservatory with pretty pirouettes and arabesques and leaps off the furniture." 

"Eclipse " said Leo. 

"Piper's naked " Cole said still looking. 

"I wish you'd stop staring " Leo said" and it isn't Piper, it's a nymph." 

"So there' s nothing I should worry about" Cole said trying to stop looking and not being able to, "That's an awful lot like Piper " he said. 

"Nothing to worry about" Leo said "I locked all the windows and doors and nymphs can't dematerialise in this realm ". 

"Good" said Cole still looking. 

Leo said "It scares the hell out of me what Piper has an emotional connection too" he told Cole. "I'm starting to get really worried about the next one. You can stop looking " he added. 

Cole left the kids with Leo and went up stairs to change, even hanging up his suit and putting his shirt in the laundry basket because he did not want to upset Phoebe. He put the small bag with an expensive hair ornament that Phoebe had rejected on the weekend as to dear, on her pillow, because he decided he could afford it when one of the dead beat clients had been rearrested and he would not agree to defend until they paid him the bill, in cash, and went downstairs as he heard Paige and Phoebe's voices. 

Both of them were standing in the archway to the conservatory watching the Piper /nymph dance. Phoebe was holding Patsy and Melinda made sure she was not ignored by levitating up to Auntie Paige and so Paige had to hold onto her. 

The nymph was lost in trance as if totally unaware of an audience. Rodik had appeared from wherever he had been and was surreptitiously watching Piper from behind the girls. 

"She's naked" said Phoebe with Patsy sitting on her hip "And she's not even noticing us." 

"Maybe she thinks she's dancing in magic dell somewhere" Paige answered as Melinda clung tightly to her neck, legs around her waist. 

"Mommy's pretty" Melinda said ." 

Rodik looked. "No she's not pretty" he sniffed" her breasts are to small and she does not have a proper ratio between her hips and her waist." 

Phoebe swallowed and Paige nervously said " I suppose you want an explanation" she said to Rodik. 

"I am well aware of the magic cycle at the moment" Rodik sniffed "Do you witches suppose that you are the only ones touched by the greater magic worlds, the only ones who have knowledge outside your existence." 

"We wondered" squeaked Phoebe. 

" I know at this time when magic creatures are exchanged with the lesser beings to make them aware of their place in the hierarchy " Rodik answered" I myself have experienced this several times and imparted to those creatures the importance of subservience." And with another glance at Piper and a disgusted sniff, he pushed past Cole who was half way down the stairs. 

Cole half choked half swallowed. 

Phoebe made a little a whimper. 

"Mommy dances like she was a bird flying " said Melinda. 

Paige hugged Melinda "She loves animals so much. We really should get her a pet " she said. 

"We are not having a pet in this house " said Phoebe in a don't mess with me voice. 

"I don't think that is a good idea" said Leo. 

Paige looked at Cole who shook his head and shrugged. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 18

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

With warlock hunting off the agenda courtesy of the Elders and no other magic crisis going on, the family settled for a quiet night at the manor. 

The Piper/nymph was apparently not planning on leaving soon so they left her dancing in the conservatory near shrubbery and Paige cooked supper while Leo and Cole fed children. As often as possible Patsy and Melinda shared meals with adults when they had family meals but Rodik's presence made it torture for them. 

Phoebe went up to the attic to look up a few things from the last few days, such as information about the warlock Cinq and to scry for Willem. 

"you have never been able to find anything about him scrying. Why should now be different" Rodik sniffed. 

"Shut the fuck up " said Phoebe which avoided her the necessity of explaining she was going to use the stolen realm map. She found a few things in the Book of Shadows. Cinq was a warlock who was notorious for stalking witches with powers over senses. He had killed and stolen the powers from two witches who had sight powers, one to see though non-metallic solid objects and another to see visions in water, and another who could hear demon movement. "You chose your friends well Willem" she said out loud. She read back through the histories of several warlocks and said hmmm. And pulled the covers off the stolen realm map that was hidden in the attic out of Rodik's sight. 

By concentrating very hard she was able to locate some very strong warlock activity in several realms she did not recognise and that was all she could do until after supper. 

"I think I know something that may help us get a fix on Willem " Phoebe told her sister over supper. 

"What " said Paige. 

"Blood " said Phoebe but it has to be the really rich stuff from a kidney, not just ordinary blood. 

"I don't discuss blood during supper " said Rodik his mouth full and half gagging. 

"Then keep quiet" said Leo. 

"Or better yet " said Cole "leave." 

"How are you going to stick a knife in a warlock's kidney, when you can't even see the warlock?" Leo asked. 

"We see it we just don't remember" said Phoebe. "Clarissa." 

"Make sure she knows that warlock kidneys are in the right side in front " said Cole. 

"How do you know that? " demanded Rodik. 

"Read it" said Cole grinning. And every-one decide the discussion could wait. 

They sat at the dining room table where they could see the Piper/nymph curled on a rug on the floor near the three biggest plants, looking sweet and innocence. 

"She looks so pretty" said Phoebe. 

"She looks like a harlot " said Rodik. Rodik had been spoiling for a fight since yesterday and this was the first time he really had Phoebe in his sights. "Family trait " he sniped. 

Phoebe glared at him" How dare you " she said spluttering " just how dare you. You sanctimonious little arsehole " she exploded,. 

"Phoebe" said Leo. 

"Did you hear what he called me? " Phoebe said to Cole outraged. 

"Yes " said Cole Thinking the hair ornament present was not going to be much of a success in encouraging Phoebe to forget about how angry she was with Rodik. 

"Is that all you're going to say? " Phoebe demanded crossly. 

"Yes " said Cole. 

"This meal is almost inedible" Rodik announced as he looked as all but empty plate. 

"Cook it yourself next time " said Paige. 

"Or don't eat" said Phoebe. 

"Phoebe" said Leo. 

"That child' s magic is giving me a headache " Rodik sniffed indicated Melinda sitting on the sofa with Patsy watching a video of cartoons. He was ignored. 

Phoebe was concerned that Patsy seemed to clap when some-one got hurt. 

"He's a boy" said Leo unconcerned. 

"Or he could be evil like his mother " said Rodik. 

"Shut the fuck up" said Paige and Leo and Cole while Phoebe snorted in temper. 

"Don't you think I don't recognise great evil in this house " Rodik sniffed. 

"There isn't any evil in this house " Paige said with certainty "So stop lying." 

"When are you going to go?" demanded Phoebe. 

"When we get that warlock Willem." sniffed Rodik. 

"That does it" said Phoebe "From now on we do anything we can to get rid of that bastard warlock just to get rid of you, you bastard," she told Rodik. 

"We might have got rid of him yesterday if your demon lover had not interfered " sniffed Rodik;. 

"I can swear on the honour of my ancestors, on anything you like, there was no demon lover there " Phoebe told him smugly. 

"Belthezor is vanquished Rodik " said Leo quietly "I was there. This is all a game by the warlocks to gain power legitimacy in a fight with the present source. A warlock cannot be a source, but if he claims to have resurrected the power of a one time source, it gives it some claim. 

"Cole understands that " said Paige. "Don't you Cole?" 

"Sure'" said Cole. 

"So piss off causing trouble" Paige smirked at Rodik. 

"I don't care what lies she told that .. cuckold " Rodik sniffed twice pointing at Cole who just raised his eyes "she was consorting with evil yesterday. Felt demonic power." 

"You know that was " Phoebe snitched " demonic retrievers". You really are a snivelling little bastard who gets his kicks out of causing misery in other people' s lives." 

"And you are an evil witch who destroys all around " Rodik said "Don't think everyone in magic doesn't know that it was your fault your older sister got killed. Leo as good as told me that when it happened." 

Phoebe spun on Leo who shook his head." 

"Phoebe " Leo said "Shut up. You aren't a big enough bitch to win any arguments with him." 

"Its the children' s bath time " Phoebe said pulling her chair from the table with a loud crash. 

"Its time for my meditation " said Rodik " to calm my aura." 

"Don't even think about it Cole?" said Leo. 

"Think about what " sniffed Rodik suspiciously. 

"Alcohol " said Leo. "I better feed and put Wyatt to bed. It looks like Piper isn't coming back in time." 

Rodik sniffed and went upstairs. Phoebe went to get the children, and Leo stood up and picked up Wyatt to take him into the kitchen. 

"Washing up " said Paige to Cole. 

"Yeah" Cole said and started clearing Paige went to the archway of the conservatory and looked at the sleeping Piper/nymph sighing as she looked at her. 

Phoebe with Melinda's hand in hers and Patsy on her hip stopped to look at Piper 

"She keeps connecting with all these creatures in the realms" Paige said with a bitterness in her voice. "And I haven't at all,. have you?" she demanded of Phoebe. 

"I'm pretty certain something was exchanging, or living with me a few days ago" Phoebe replied carefully "and I had a quick almost premonition exchange last night." 

"Anything exciting? " Paige asked. 

"Didn't really understand it." Phoebe said cautiously. 

"Aren't you worried about some-one else sharing,..your life." Paige asked thoughtfully ." 

"Can't do anything about it " Phoebe said ":just hope I guess." 

"Has Cole/ " asked Paige. 

"He hasn't said so I guess not " Phoebe answered. "But he's pretty unique, there wouldn't be to many creature he would have any connection with really." 

"Leo shared hours with a witch from Memphis the other day " Paige said :" a male witch who was really into music and magic and how connected they were. Leo said he learnt lots." 

"Didn't know that?" said Phoebe ." 

"Why aren't I changing/" asked Paige bitterly as the Piper/nymph uncurled and sat up stretching and yawning prettily. 

"I guess" said Phoebe the truth speaker, wondering if she should say it " I guess " she said risking it " Right at the moment you aren't really connected to magic at all." 

"Shut up Phoebe" Paige said with wry smile " don't you just get sick of being right.:. 

"Yes" said Phoebe. 

Phoebe had both children in the bath washing them and coaxing them into singing loudly, Melinda sang words, Whosit sang wa wa wa and play patty hands getting Phoebe as wet as they were, happily forgetting about magic, and worries over Cole bring exposed and Elders who no longer trusted her and bosses who would not believe her. Rodik came out of the guest room. 

"I'm meditating " he said. "That noise is impossible ." 

"Shut the fuck up " said Phoebe. 

"You think you are so smart, evil witch " "Rodik snapped "But I see through you, evil power surrounds you and follows you and I will expose you and any evil that follows you. Demons swarm to you." 

"Go to hell " said Phoebe as Cole came into the bathroom and Patsy started to cry while Melinda tuned her nose up and spat at Rodik. 

"Mean old Wodik" said Melinda. 

"You're corrupting that little witch into evil " Rodik sniffed as he almost cannoned into Cole. 

"Mean evil ignorant bastard" said Phoebe. 

"I take it the appease Rodik at all costs campaign is over " Cole asked grinning. 

"I thought I was going to die for that little shit yesterday Cole "Phoebe said "And never see you again., never hold my baby or cuddle Melinda again, all over a little shit." 

"Phoebe he's trying to goad you .Just to make you say to do something about Belthezor." Cole said. 

"I won't give anything away about Belthezor " she whispered.. "Are you trying to tell, me you aren't mad at the little shit." Phoebe asked. 

"I'd like to kill the little shit " Cole said so calmly that if Phoebe did not know he could not lie to her, she would not have believed he meant it. 

Cole helped her dry and put the children in sleeping clothes. Melinda made noises about being with Cole but he said he had work to do. 

"Come and help me scry " Phoebe said to her. 

Leo came out of his and Piper's room " Wyatt is asleep, Paige is keeping an eye on the nymph " he said "I hope Piper is getting some rest out of this. I wonder where she is. 

"Hope its not laundry this time " Phoebe said. She whispered "I found something I think might be useful. I don't want" and she flipped her head toward Rodik's room. 

Leo nodded and Phoebe carried Patsy up to the attic, while Melinda skipped ahead of daddy. 

Cole lay on his and Phoebe's bed reading depositions in the case of the woman who had tried to kill her husband and wondering how any one's family life could get in such a mess. He heard the TV downstairs and thought Paige must be watching the news discussion she liked to keep up with for her job because these days she wasn't interested in fashion, music scene or dating any more. 

Nearly an hour later, totally immersed in a number of interesting contradictions he heard Phoebe screech and he started to shimmer and stopped himself and ran for the stairs. He was at the landing for the attic when he heard Leo scream. He bolted the last stairs to see Rodik planted by the window an expression of sour distress on his face, nose in the air. 

Melinda was crouched on the floor where Whosit Patrick sat upright, Melinda's little arms were clasped protectively around her cousin. Near the Book of Shadows Leo was standing behind Phoebe one hand over her mouth, blood poring out of his fingers where she had bitten him and the other tightly around her waist. As Phoebe struggled to get free she levitated him and herself feet above the ground. 

Rodik seeing Cole sniffed loudly three times and stalked out of the attic, narrowly avoiding knocking Cole over as he stepped back out of the way. For a second he watched Rodik totter downstairs and then turned to Leo who was still hanging onto Phoebe as she cursed and kicked vehemently. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Cole asked him. 

"Stopping your wife killing Rodik, saying the destructor spell ."Oucchhhhh :" Leo screamed as Phoebe sunk her teeth into his hand. 

"Oh" said Cole leaning on the door jamb "Why?." 

"Its evil to kill something just in temper" Leo said. 

"Why?" said Cole. 

Phoebe finally sunk her teeth into Leo enough to make him let go, levitating down ungracefully in front of the Book of Shadows. 

"You stinking lousy bastard" Phoebe swore at Leo " All I want to do was say one lousy little spell. I could have got rid of the fucking bastard. Did you hear what he said about my son, what he said about your daughter" she screamed. You fucking bastard, are you going to let the fucking bastard get away with it." 

Patsy hearing his mother yell and Melinda recognising the language let out a whimper. 

Phoebe stopped mid sentence and ran to both children pulling them against her. Shaking her head she said "He god damn deserves to die Cole." And then Melinda flung an arm around her neck and Patsy cried against her. 

"He deserves to die Leo " Phoebe said. 

"Its wrong " said Leo "Just because.." 

"Go to hell Leo " said Phoebe, angry and guilty tears pouring down her face. 

Cole looked at Leo and raised his eyes. He went over and squatted down beside Phoebe and put his arms around all of them. 

"I want to kill him Cole" she said "The stinking bastard." 

"It would be evil " Cole said quietly. 

"Why ?" said Phoebe bursting into hysterical sobs. 

Cole finally coaxed Phoebe downstairs. He got Patsy to bed when tried to get Phoebe to bed but she insisted on checking on Melinda only to find Leo was reading a story to her. She gave Melinda a big hug then went and woke a sleeping Patsy up to give him a big hug too . Cole finally with a lot more coaxing got her to agree to try and sleep, promising he would be back shortly 

"Go to sleep baby" he said gently. 

Phoebe snuggled down as he put the light out "So much for the yesterday' s sophisticated lady,' she said. 

"Which sophisticated lady?" asked Cole but she heard the smile in his voice.. 

Phoebe gave him a watery smile. "Thank you " she said as he kissed. 

"For what " he asked. 

"Being there for me " she said "and the present." 

"Go to sleep baby " he said shutting the door. 

"Melinda's asleep " Leo said catching Cole on the landing. 

"What happened? " Cole said 

Leo glanced at the guest room door and they went down stairs to see Paige watching the Piper/nymph. 

"Do you think Piper will ever come home?" said Paige. 

"Well I hope where ever she is she's having more fun than me." said Leo looking at the bite marks on his hand. 

"What happened up there " said Paige. "Piper/nymph tried to climb out and I figured you guys would look after it." 

"Phoebe tried to kill Rodik " Leo explained. 

"Why did you stop her? " Paige accused Cole. 

"I didn't " said Cole. 

"He's dead " said Paige a little to happily. 

"Leo stopped her " Cole grinned. 

"Bastard " said Paige to Leo who rolled his eyes. 

"What in particular set Phoebe off? " Cole asked Leo." 

"He nearly caught us scrying on the realm map "Leo explained. "Phoebe threw a blanket over it and he accused her of hiding something evil and that somehow turned into damning the children, smiting evil in the house, and them being possessed and contaminated by it. He was trying to goad Phoebe " Leo " said :" It worked. 

"What saying Melinda or Patsy should be vanquished?" Paige asked. 

"Both" said Leo grimly "I was thinking about how an evil little bastard like him deserved to be smit himself", but Phoebe didn't think it, she acted." 

"That's the first rule of survival a demon learns" said Cole. 

"What " said Paige. 

"Never threaten a child whose mother is more powerful than you." he said. 

"Seeing it was my children maybe I should have been quicker to want to protect them," Leo said a little guiltily ."Phoebe just reacted." 

"You're a father not a mother and he was only threatening," Paige told Leo, letting him off. 

"I hope you're right " said Leo "I'm going to sit up with Piper/nymph if you want to take advantage of a certain amount of quiet." 

Paige nodded. "Do you think we will ever get back to normal; " she asked. 

"I'd settle for how we were" said Cole " that's one down," he said ":I wonder who will be the next to try and kill Rodik." 

"I wonder who will stop them," said Paige. 

"No-one" said Cole. "I hope." 

The next morning as not a happy one. In the manor. Rodik was determined to make them suffer for the dressing down he had got from the Elders and still felt the need to goad Phoebe. 

Cole managed to keep out of it mostly because he was scared that if he lost it he would finish what Phoebe started and knowing that Arturo had been tempted did not make him any less concerned and cautious of his own reaction. 

Phoebe was feeling guilty about losing it with Rodik, guilty about the problems she cause letting him goad her into going warlock hunting and sick to death of everyone reminding her of it. To the point if one more person criticised her for one small thing she was going to totally lose it. 

Piper happily parting ways with the nymph and in a euphoria of magic and its beauty and the deep rapture of the soul, was not thrilled at being brought back to earth with a thud, by Rodik's peevishness and Phoebe's me-ness." 

And she was furious that Rodik had extended his spite and threats to the children. 

Rodik had leant from last night's response that goading about the children was a sure way of getting a reaction from Piper or Phoebe "The power in that witch is dangerous" he told Piper when Melinda upset at hearing her family sniping away up ended a bowl of sugar over his head and no-one told her off. 

"Mean old Wodik" 'Melinda said 

Rodik glared at Melinda then sniffed,"That magic is not natural, whitelighter and witch, unnatural magic that should be placed away." 

Leo put his hand out to catch Paige as she took a deep breath. "I have to go to work " she said. 

Piper to Leo's not entire amusement argued viciously that magic was something to be developed, to be encouraged and protected. 

"Oh really " said Cole remembering Piper was so sure that Patsy did not need magic, "And when did this particular view reveal itself to you." 

"Shut up Cole" snapped Piper " Don't even get involved in things you don't understand." 

"Why do you think that being a witch gives you some special insight into raising children?" he asked spoiling for a fight where he would not be tempted to kill some-one. 

"Cole" warned Phoebe. 

"Are you trying to tell em you think she's right " Cole spun on Phoebe. 

"Don't start yelling at me because I'm not getting involved between you two but if you want to have an argument with me " Phoebe answered "Yes " she said. "Being a witch does give you some special insights." 

Rodik happy that he had started a fight "The only issue here is how we can complete my work with the least amount of difficulty." 

"Shut the fuck up " said Cole and Piper. 

Angela orbed in later that day to find Leo sitting at the dining table, his nose buried in a book and the house silent. 

"Rodik meditating?" she asked. 

"If no-one has killed him in the last ten minutes " Leo said closing the book. 

"Any-one tried " asked Angela. 

"Phoebe last night " Leo told her "I stopped her." 

"Thanks" said Angela. She hesitated "It was just because Rodik was being Rodik, not because or anything…demonic evil." she tailed off. 

"Angela " Leo said smiling gently "We've been friends along time, you know, since we, answered, since, you were the first future whitelighter I ever looked after." 

"I remember you were pretty upset when my future happened a bit sooner than you expected or wanted" Angela said. "Did not understand you start of with the shot term prospects .What, you had only been called a year and half mortal time". 

"Yeah " said Leo " You trusted me then. Do you trust me now?" 

Angela hesitated and then nodded. 

"Phoebe isn't evil, she's not involved with evil, she is as pure as she ought to be." Leo said. "Purer than many who think they're better." 

"Are you trying to tell me I'm imagining that some very odd things are happening here and most of it seems to be centred around Phoebe?" Angela asked. 

"I'm trying to tell you that there is no danger " Leo said. "Look its, there is a greater magic than the Elders, but sometimes the Elders aren't to appreciative of greater magic and that is really the issue here ". 

"And you won't tell me more?" said Angela. 

"No " replied Leo "I can only ask you to trust me an accept what I am telling you for the sake of our friendship." 

"Who are you protecting Leo "Angela asked. 

"You as much as anyone" said Leo " I ..the greater magic left me disillusioned with some things that maybe it is better not to know . It wasn't all good for me "he added 

"Is that why you left?" Angela asked. 

Leo shrugged "It wasn't because I seduced my sister in law." he said. 

"I never believed those rumours " said Angela " never believed you were so dishonourable, falling in love with a witch is one thing, adultery is another." 

"It was more that Elders believed I was capable of that dishonour, wouldn't take my word for it " Leo said softy. 

"Like you're asking me to do " said Angela." 

"Yes " said Leo. 

Angela nodded "How did you stand it' she asked quietly "Rodik all those years and then Charmed Ones being difficult." 

"I learned one from the other" said Leo grinning " but then I was told pretty conclusively I wasn't a very good whitelighter." 

"Have you found something better/ " said Angela wanting the answer badly. 

"I have found a way to serve. I think" Leo told her " but better. Different. Better for me "he added thinking about it. 

"Do you think I could find a way that is different. Angela asked "I have had it Leo" she said "I am not you. Rodik has left me without any belief in a magic calling. When I have dealt with him day in day out and not my other charges I feel guilty. I don't think I can do this any more "Angela said. 

Leo sucked his lip thoughtfully "Have you asked for a change " he said " the way the girls have going through whitelighters must be lots of changes going on" 

Rodik's reputation precedes him, and has none of the status of the Charmed Ones, although their reputation are preceding them now.. I don't think any-one else would touch them." said Angela "Its not just a case of new charge. Rodik has destroyed my belied in it all Leo" Angela said fighting back a tear. 

"You know feeling really low let me reassess things in my life. It was a good start for me to really look at my calling " said Leo. 

"You got out " said Angela wiping tears away. 

"Yeah but I could just as easily decided to stay. " said Leo. "Maybe you just need a different perceptive. Step back a little." 

"Need something " said Angela ."I did come for a purpose. To tell the Charmed Ones that the Elders want them to go out, with Phoebe and see what happens." 

"Use her as bait" asked Leo concerned. 

"I think Phoebe's value is well not what it was" Angela answered carefully. "They think the risk is worth it." 

Leo looked at Angela swallowing apprehensively. "Trust me that could cause problems" he said. 

"Which you won't tell me about" nodded Angela. "They want Clarissa to go along and see what is happening ."You don't think Phoebe will agree. " Angela asked as Leo remained silent 

"I know Phoebe will agree " said Leo "That's part of the problem. "I'll see what I can do" he said. 

Angela stood up. 

"You know getting disenchanted with magic, happens to every-one at some time." Leo shook his head " Paige is feeling like you " he explained "She fell in love with some-one who was called to be a whitelighter. And feeling pretty pissed that they put the calling first." 

"Oh god the elders would just love another whitelighter romance " said Angela almost pleased "Who?" 

"Mark :."Leo started to explain 

"Oh" said Angela " he's a bit o a loose cannon, isn't he? Causing some ruckus." 

"He was when I knew him" said Leo. 

"I'll talk to the girl's whitelighter" offered Angela "God I wish they would not call him not-Casper. I nearly called him that in conference the other day." 

Leo laughed. 

"Keep an eye on the witches" said Angela" you never know who will be the next to try and kill Rodik." 

"I'll watch" promised Leo. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 19

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Phoebe sat at work that afternoon, staring at her computer screen and feeling that the world was a very hard place to exist and stay true to being Phoebe. It was easy to love Cole and her son and her sisters and Leo and her niece and nephew and feel the beauty of magic. However to see more than she should and try and still serve her calling with Elders who had less understanding of magic than she had, was ..not.

Phoebe's whole day was already lousy. After the arguments with Rodik over breakfast, she had gone to work feeling guilty as hell leaving the children because they were both so clearly upset by the atmosphere in the house. She had the radio show to do that morning and it had gone badly.

She had given good solid textbook advice without her usual quirkiness and bounce, and when some-one had asked a question that would normally have got little homily about her home life and her husband, she had carefully avoided saying anything about Cole, to the point that the next listener, a regular had asked pointedly if everything was all right in paradise. Phoebe had said of course it was but her voice had shook and even the announcer opposite her had looked perplexed.

Elise had naturally hit the roof. And Phoebe who had just distressed herself even further by looking at her credit card bill, and seeing the damage done to it by Rodik's visit, could only sit and swallow Elise's blunt comments and keep repeating "There's nothing wrong with my marriage."

She had returned from Elise's office to find Paige waiting for her saying that they had to return home for a quick conference with not-Casper. They slipped out of the office and it was an unhappy Phoebe who learned that the Elders were so not trusting her that they were willing to risk her life as bait.

"What is it'" she screamed "Is there something about this face that say liar liar, don't believe this person."

"You do not make it easy" said not-Casper bluntly.

"I don't understand your problem" said Rodik.

"Shut the fuck up " said Piper and Paige.

"We are not using our sister as bait" said Piper in a don't mess with me tone.

"You betcha " said Paige.

"I am not leaving until Willem is vanquished " said Rodik " and his powers are returned to Good."

"Oh in that case " said Phoebe " I guess I'm bait."

Piper lifted he hands and froze the scene. "Okay " she said to Paige and Phoebe "What have we got here. This Willem thinks he can get Cole's powers if he gets him to use them to protect Phoebe, unlikely as it seems.

"Well that transmergence power of Willem's works on demon's who are emotionally involved ,and if Cole thinks Phoebe is in danger he will be" Paige said.

"And" continued Piper "the Power that Willem thinks he can use to steal Cole's powers is the way to vanquish him."

"And Cole knows how it works " said Paige.

"Only he does not remember." said Phoebe.

"And the minor problem if using Phoebe as bait gets her killed, particularly if its Rodik's fault, we may all get to find out more about what Cole's powers are than we really want to know." Piper grimanced.

Phoebe sighed "Getting Willem is witch's business. Cole and I, we agreed, he knows he has to stay out of witch's business. We work on what we know, that the Belthezor they are talking about is gone, that if I'm around Willem may be tempted to show his hand, especially if he gets frustrated, because Belthezor doesn't show."

"What if he really can get Cole's powers?" said Paige.

"Then Cole is the innocent and you know what Rodik said about the role of the innocent." Piper said.

"Shut up and be protected" Paige answered.

"You want to tell Cole that " giggled Phoebe.

"I would love too" said Piper enjoying the prospect.

"How do we make him accept it" Paige asked.

"I'll talk to Francesca " said Phoebe sighing.

Piper unfroze the scene, saying they had discussed it amongst themselves as Charmed Ones and they agreed that Phoebe was coming out to tempt Willem. But Piper insisted, they need to understand that they were out to get Willem, protect the witches and they were not taking unnecessary risks for themselves or any-one else.

"Rodik wants to take risks that is up to him "Piper said. "If it's a choice of a witch or a retriever, find another retriever. He is not worth the loss of one witch. He wants to get himself killed good riddance I say. We are not out to save Rodik " she said "We are out to get Willem."

"Sounds reasonable to me" replied not-Casper slyly.

Rodik spluttered. "Do you know how important I am?"

"I thought I just explained I do "Piper smirked at him while Phoebe and Paige giggled.

After Phoebe returned to her office she sat staring at her computer screen. She had been calling Francesca all afternoon and getting more frustrated, not entirely sure Francesca could hear her and feeling less and less a powerful witch.

She got herself a coffee, did not fail to notice a few smirks from some of Elise's minions and jumped when she saw went into her office and saw Francesca, primly dressed in her matronly slacks and neat jacket and chignon, very school marm sitting in her office,."

"You rang dear" she asked with a prim school marm smile.

Phoebe nodded nervously.

"And the problem is dear" Francesca asked a little amused at Phoebe's nerves.

"I tried to kill Rodik last night "Phoebe confessed "He threatened my children, threatened Melinda and even Patsy and he thinks Patsy's mortal."

"I don't suppose you succeeded?" Francesca asked not overly concerned.

"Leo stopped me " Phoebe said unhappily.

"Leo ought to have more sense " Francesca said. "Why is this a problem you need me for?"

Phoebe swallowed and told her all about her problems with Willem and his belief in Cole's existence and no-one believing her. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think perhaps it would be better for the realm I you did not get yourself killed." Francesca said.

"I'll try not to" Phoebe promised" Why is it that no-one ever says "Gee Phoebe don't get yourself killed because we want you around," she asked suddenly.

"I think Cole saying that ought to be sufficient for any-one " said Francesca said school marm. "I take it you want me to impress on him that he does not interfere." she asked with a very small sigh."

"Yes" said Phoebe "Its such a problem for you isn't it. Cole loving me." She demanded suddenly, the bitterness catching up with her.

"Sometimes" said Francesca with a slight smile "Other times dear I find it quite ..endearing."

"Oh" said Phoebe stopped for a second. And then she added bitterly "But you really will be glad when I am gone " hitting out because she was hurting. "Then you can have Cole to yourself to boss about . Just like you did before we got back together."

"Phoebe " said Francesca severely "You know that's not true."

"I know you ..love him" said Phoebe using the mess of the last few days to work herself to near hysteria " and .."

" I regard Cole as friend :" Francesca said quietly "As well as charge, and as you ask me. I do love my friends."

"You just want to be with him" Phoebe hissed reaching hysteria "I see you sharing jokes and looks and .. moments and …excluding me. I know you don't have to visit Cole anywhere as much as you do. I hear Proctor, you don't visit him like you do Cole. Well sorry I love him too, he's mine and he doesn't love you like he does me."

"I should hope not " said Francesca and then to Phoebe's horror a muscle in Francesca's cheek trembled, betraying a vulnerability that Phoebe would never have dreamed she had "I don't think he loves me dear" Francesca answered quietly "I think he offers me a respect and courtesy that I am very grateful to receive. Even if I annoy the hell out of him" she smiled without it reaching her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous " Phoebe pushed" You know perfectly well he adores you, thinks you're one of the most beautiful people he knows." And she held Francesca's eyes and then found herself forced to look away as Francesca shut them for a second.

"I didn't know that " said Francesca in her school marm voice. "Although I will tell you honestly, that I am flattered and beholden that he would thinks so. I have a great fondness for him. I find he has a kindness and humour and an ability to remain true to himself that I .. admire. I respect him for what he faced with humour and dignity, ..mostly " Francesca said and she for a second half turned away and then turned back to face Phoebe "But that does not make me your rival for his affection. It simply means that I love him dearly and there have been very few in the long years that I have felt such an affection for. Which I suppose does make him special to me."

Phoebe found herself with tears falling down her face, tears from anger, hurt and..guilt. She sniffed and Francesca with only a ghost of a hurt smile pulled a wad of tissues from the box on Phoebe's desk and gave them to her.

"Phoebe I'm not taking anything from you " she said gently "Don't you think dear", she said, "The ability to love is not a limiting, it is only obsession that does that. You love a man, respect him, admire his gentleness" Francesca said her eyes seeing centuries away and Phoebe wondered if Francesca was talking about her own husband "You see something worthy in him, and instead of just him, there are children and suddenly there is a life where you love and are loved.. you just start loving a man and you find that there is so much more because you love him."

Phoebe hiding behind the tissues, watched Francesca's dark eyes mist slightly and then the school marm expression return.

"Cole loves you " Francesca said firmly "If you say he loves me I would not argue. You know him well and because in learning to love you, he has learned to love your family, your children so I will accept that ability extends to friends. It is a great gift you have given him Phoebe. Do you wish it back?"

"He shares things with you he can't or won't share with me" Phoebe said suffocating in jealousy.

"I am sorry " said Francesca "It was never my intention to hurt you. Phoebe I considered you my friend " said Francesca. "Not just Cole's beloved and I do not take the loss of a friend with any comfort . My friends mean a great deal to me.

"So if I asked you," Phoebe said bitterly " you would stop being Cole's friend."

"No " said Francesca her jaw twitching with a hard held in emotion " I would stop him being my friend."

"I see" said Phoebe.

"I hope so " said Francesca " you have asked me to impress on him the need to keep his nose out of your business. Do you still want me to?"

"Yes " said Phoebe with a sniff.

"I will go and do that" said Francesca " Goodbye Phoebe " she added very school marm as she left.

Phoebe sniffed then put her arms on her desk leant on them and cried.

About ten minutes later as she was still sniffing into tissues, Ella from the library came into the office carrying some photos she said she would find for Phoebe.

"Are you okay?" she asked Phoebe curiously.

"Really shitty day " said Phoebe wiping her eyes. "I ..I think I just hurt a friend very badly. I can be such a bitch. " and she waited for Ella to deny it. Ella just stood there.

Phoebe's day did not get any better. She returned home to monumental family problem and a miffed husband on a number of issues.

As she same in the front door, parking in the street because Cole and Piper's cars were already in the drive, she saw Rodik was sitting on the seat under the stairs staring into space which she assumed was his version of meditation.

"Evil Whore " he told her.

"Bastard " she said as she went upstairs. Cole was lying on their bed staring at the ceiling. She sat on the edge of the bed and leant over to kiss him. "Hi baby" she said.

He was unresponsive.

"What's wrong? " she asked nervously.

"I thought we could talk about anything " he said bitterly.

"What " she said " Francesca?."

"Couldn't you have just said 'Cole this is witch's business' " he demanded.

"You'd have got pissy " she said.

"You think I'm not pissy because you got Francesca to order me not to protect you " he snarled.

"I thought you might get pissy and still do it if I asked you," Phoebe explained trying to catch his hand which he pulled away.

"I'm not as scared of Mrs Rinaldi as you think " he muttered.

"Where's Patsy? " Phoebe asked feeling Francesca was a very dangerous subject. She had a feeling Cole would not approve of the afternoon's conversation.

"Up stairs with Melinda, in the attic with Leo and Piper." Cole said tightly." Melinda won't let him go."

"Why are they in the attic" Phoebe asked apprehensively.

"Farthest place away from Rodik " said Cole.

"What happened ?" Phoebe asked.

"Ask Piper " Cole muttered staring at the ceiling again.

Phoebe went up to the attic where Piper was flicking through the Book of Shadows and Leo was on the floor playing with Pasty and Melinda.

"What happened today? " Phoebe demanded picking up a decidedly unhappy atmosphere.

Leo and Piper exchanged glances.

"I told Rodik I would kill him " Leo said.

"So did I" confessed Piper.

"Oh " said Phoebe " that happens all the time. Why worry?."

"Melinda tried to " said Piper.

"Oh " said Phoebe.

"I told him I was going to kill him when he upset Melinda saying I was a bad mother, so then he told her I was also a bad witch and she knew what happened to bad witches."

"You shouldn't have stopped me killing him " said Phoebe angrily.

"So Melinda says 'won't let you hurt mommy' and lifted her hand and pulled out a lightening power."

"Oh " said Phoebe " she has been pulling new powers up."

"You stopped her " asked Phoebe hoping. 

Pipe shook her head " Cole was coming downstairs and saw Melinda raise the lightning so he shimmered and caught her. I froze Rodik. Don't know what he saw when I unfroze. All he knew was Cole was holding Melinda and she was screaming. 

"Well if it a choice between Cole being exposed and Melinda " Phoebe said gulping " Kids come first." 

"That's what Cole said." Piper replied. 

"Rodik went moaning to Angela" Leo said " We just said Melinda listened when Piper yelled but I am not to sure what Angela believed." Leo met Piper's concerned expression "I was to busy threatening Rodik "Leo winced " Told him if he hurt my daughter I would do worse than kill him" Leo explained to Phoebe "I told him I would turn him over to the warlocks and I'd laugh while they blasted him to hell." 

"Did you mean it ?"Phoebe asked. 

"Yes" said Leo "That's my daughter he's screwing with." 

Paige, on being told the story when she came home, was in favour of turning Rodik over to the warlocks without waiting. At supper Rodik thee quarters eating a meal that he said was inedible because it was cooked in a microwave, tried to complain that Melinda was under the influence of evil. Piper lifted her hands as if she was going to blow him up and he decided he needed to meditate. 

"I vote we just kill him " said Paige. 

"Me too " said Leo. 

"Three " said Cole. 

"Unanimous " said Piper and Phoebe. 

When Cole and Phoebe were alone that night he watched her get undressed. "Get that damned warlock " he said " then we can get rid of that shit." 

"You still pissed at me " she said. 

"Yes " he said "But then you piss people off. They get over it." 

"What if they don't? Phoebe asked. 

"I guess you ought to make an effort to unpiss them" he said. 

"How" Phoebe asked little girl ." 

"You can try being you" he said smiling at her. 'best of you is pretty good. Worst of you really pisses them off. Except me" he added as she eyed him balefully. 

Phoebe as she fell asleep could not help thinking guiltily that while sex and 'I love you' worked when she had pissed Cole off, it was going to take a great deal more to make up for bitterly hurting Francesca. 

**.............................................**

Phoebe woke up to find the spirit winds spinning and when they stopped she was in a very large old fashioned garden surrounded by people wearing clothes and wigs of the eighteenth century and it took her a second or two to realise it was not Phoebe sitting in the garden but Francesca and it took quite a few seconds more to realise where Francesca was and what she was doing there.

Francesca/Phoebe glanced around her. She was sitting at a table under quite a large elm tree. All around her the tables were discretely placed under trees and men and women were sitting talking with rather exquisite tea pot seats and china cups. She was wearing a dark green fine wool dress over a white chemise the lace arranged around the neck to make it respectable and her hair pilled into a somewhat fussy chignon. She saw the women wearing long dresses with trains, mostly showing some white lace and to much neck and wide skirts. The men were in long coats and tight pants, Phoebe noticed the tight pants, and much to her surprise so did Francesca. Some men and women were walking in the garden, parading finery very much like mannequins at a fashion show and some men seated a circular amphitheatre divided into booths were sharing something stronger than tea judging from their behaviour or wandering up and without any compulsion ogling any reasonably young and even not so young woman walking along the garden paths.

Francesca/Phoebe suddenly knew where she was, Vauxhall gardens on a fine May day in 1738. Vauxhall tea gardens in London, across the Thames river, fashionable meeting place where unlike the scandalous coffee houses even a respectable woman could publicly drink the fashionable and expensive tea and watch the promenades of ladies gentlemen, merchants and their families and others of less respectable repute, and enjoy the air. And Francesca/Phoebe knew that she had come to meet a very beautiful demon guardian.

A number of the men coming by and seeing her sitting with the hood of her cloak back and alone when woman were not supposed to be alone turned to try their attention and Francesca/Phoebe on one level was wryly amused at their shock when at closer inspection they found a middle aged, clearly respectable woman sitting by herself. On another level Phoebe could feel that deep well of loneliness that was as much a part of Francesca's soul as her humour and her competence, threatening to bubble up and overwhelm her, and was horrified of the level of it. Francesca/Phoebe hastily choked it back because for just a short while, on a sunny May afternoon in the beautiful Vauxhall tea gardens the loneliness would not be part of her. She would laugh and gossip and share friendship.

A waiter brought her a tray with a tea set and a very hot pot of tea. Francesca/Phoebe inwardly cursed him and his kind. It had cost her an extra shilling to make sure the service was prompt. She felt that the practice at Vauxhall Gardens of paying extra money for service that was already paid for boded no good for the future.

The waiter eyed her oddly and the second cup.

"My friend is coming" Francesca/Phoebe told him firmly and he shook his head in total disbelief and a small amount of compassion and then he looked up and all but dropped the tray and Francesca/Phoebe observed the heads of almost all the men in sight turning towards the garden path and the expressions of some of the women sneering and/or envious.

She did not have to look to know that her friend Hilma was approaching. Francesca had many times thought that beautiful was an inadequate word to describe Hilma, but could not find another. Hilma was tall, very tall over six foot, and she seemed to walk with a stride like a gazelle, it was graceful and insolent and it made her body sway with a promise that left men wild. Her figure was voluptuous, small waist and graceful hips and firm and pert breasts, mostly revealed in the tight bodiced dark crimson dress which was making every man she passed stop and forget himself and any woman accompanying him, which really made Phoebe and to her surprise Francesca, appreciate the tight pants.

The wide petticoat and fashionable train of Hilma' s dress swept along emphasising her swaying hips. Her face was dark, dark for a country where fairness was admired but it was perfect with high exotic cheekbones, flawless skin and large flashing bright almost black eyes, promising much and, long teasing lashes and full red lips that promised even more. Hilma walked toward Francesca with a slow satisfied insolence. She was beautiful and she knew it and she lived it and enjoyed every glance, every sneer and every lustful in drawn breath.

Francesca observed her mildly and a touch severely. She raised her eyes as the demon guardian Hilma, one time concubine of the old Source, defender of the New World, warrior swordswoman and temptress made her way to the table. Hilma not quite ignoring those around her, came around the table to catch Francesca by her shoulder's and touch cheeks.

" Beloved Francesca" 'she smiled, a little girl, innocent and breathtakingly sexual voice and genuinely meant the greeting.

"You do know you are being watched "Francesca told Hilma as she sat down. "And you are late."

"Of course I know " answered Hilma with satisfaction in her whispered little girl voice. "Are you going to give me good advice about how modest and respectable women should behave in London?"

"No ..dearest Hilma" said Francesca dryly " I know better than to waste my breath and my advice.

Hilma laughed and at least two men in the surrounding gardens dropped precious and expensive cups of tea. "I was late because I had to interfere with some woman, witch in the new world, Virginia putting demon destruction spells on this some villages, some place called Beal's Levels near the Pontiac river. Difficult to imagine why it would be a problem. There is very little of importance there. But I was called."

"Those demon destruction spells last forever" Francesca nodded "Cursedly hard to break, and very indiscriminate. Do you know I once heard the reason the north of Africa is desert is that a witch put a demon destruction spell on it and now nothing can be settled there because almost everything has some form of demonic influence.

Hilma laughed, the little girl laugh that made three men opposite openly stare. "If it requires evil to make those villages flourish, better we do not know. I sometimes wonder what the small things I protect are meant to be in the great plan. Better I don't know. I may not like what I am protecting," she mused.

"If it has pants on it I'm sure you will " Francesca told Hilma with small smile.

"Francesca beloved Francesca " said Hilma unperturbed " that was not sweet."

Francesca laughed and then saw Hilma's expression change "What's wrong dearest " she asked quietly.

"I..I understand my calling less and less " Hilma said suddenly serious "I know this is no time for business today" she half smiled, her beautiful eyes bright " but my calling. I have guarded the New World and guarded it well and less and less I have the answers. It is almost as if .. as if I separate from it. The light that lead me to it, leads me somewhere else " she said angrily, sadly ."That damned light has been my curse" she added..

"I thought it had been your salvation" said Francesca quietly.

"Madam whitelighter, madam whitelighter so staid and prim. But I know better ." teased Hilma.

"I am prim " said Francesca " It is my nature."

"Whitelighter and liar too" giggled Hilma suddenly switching moods which left many who did not know her well, startled and confused. Francesca/Phoebe wondered why she knew this "You madam whitelighter Francesca beloved are far . far more adventurous than I."

"I do not think so " said Francesca still prim.

"Who was it madam whitelighter when we met at the coffee house in Paris, the den of inequity and floors never trodden on by respectable women, who turned on those who would ..encourage us to depart and showed those erring souls the wisdom of women."

"Who was it who left with two of the better looking ones and was off her madam whitelighter's senses for two days " retorted Francesca.

"Who was it argued those men into the ground and turned their arguments inside out and around about." said Hilma. "and them."

"It is ridiculous for them to think the possession of one small appendage makes them smarter and wiser than women and some day they will learn," conceded Francesca.

"It is ridiculous to think that the possession of such an appendage does not make them far more interesting and entertaining than women" replied Hilma.

"Which is why you have no women friends" sighed Francesca.

"But I have a woman friend beloved Francesca'" said Hilma with a bright smile and several more pieces of china were dropped at close by tables. "And she meets me every week, no matter how much she pretends to be outraged by my choices of places to meet. In fact " whispered Hilma in her little girl voice "she wishes that she could be me and be wicked and a little demonic even once and she gossips with me, and she worries about me."

"I do not wish to be wicked or demonic." said Francesca.

"Madam whitelighter you are a liar " said Hilma bright eyed. "And you should come to the New World with me."

"I find the New World…lacking." answered Francesca.

"Learn to enjoy its,..rawness the soul of it life of it." Hilma told her.

"The lust of it" said Francesca smarmily.

"Demons are barred to me and the mortals, the men I find here are ..old and .. lacking vigour "Hilma mused. "The new world .. so the men can be a little crude… and lack culture." She sighed " Dammit it Francesca they're alive there."

"Only barely when you finish with them" Francesca commented.

"Pussy cat " smiled Hilma blowing her a kiss. " I was meant for demons" Hilma said " I have needs."

" Demons are off limits to you "Francesca told her concerned.

"Yes Madam whitelighter and all I have to do is remember the old Source and I understand this wisdom. In fact I think I have only been tempted once by a demon since the light entered my soul." Hilma confided.

"Once" said Francesca in mock disbelief.

"Once" sighed Hilma licking her lips bright and shiny at the memory. The waiter came back and asked if they wanted more tea and to Francesca's disgust all Hilma had to do was lick a her lips and he returned immediately."

"I had to pay to get that service " Francesca said disgusted.

"That is because you are far to moral to tease with something you have no intention of a paying " said Hilma. "The demon was gorgeous Francesca. Remember the witches who came from the future to save that stupid witch Melinda who made a martyr of herself in Salem."

"I remember " said Francesca. "I wondered what you did there."

"With that gorgeous demon, sadly nothing. All I had to do was make sure he failed to kill the witches. I wonder why they were so important. I only had to was made sure the slip knots around their waist did not fail when they hung 'em and I made that mortal Micah into a hero before he died " said Hilma "Although as I recall he was quite heroic before that."

"Is there any man who has crossed your path who has not fallen to you? " Francesca asked.

"Not many " replied Hilma with satisfaction "That demon. I wonder why it was so important to the Great Plan he failed.

"I suppose the time will come when we find out " answered Francesca as Francesca/Phoebe gasped in outrage.

"He was pretty " mused Hilma "And even if he did have terrible dress sense he had beautiful blue eyes. Do you know Francesca I think that demon had a truly beautiful body unde those stupid frills. Almost a man."

And for a second an outraged Phoebe nearly surfaced.

"You're not jealous are you " asked Hilma surprised at the expression on Francesca/Phoebe's face.

"Of what " said Francesca almost in the school marm voice Phoebe recognised "You and your toys. .. I prefer my toys a little gentler."

"I think you need to play with a few more toys before you can say that for certain" said Hilma completely unintimidated.

Francesca smiled "I think I'll live on my memories" she said.

Hilma shook her head " Francesca, Francesca, my sweet Francesca you have to have some memories before you can live off them.

Francesca rather snippily said "I was.. have been married, happily and had a family that dearly loved me.

Hilma was not about to concede. Phoebe felt this was not a new discussion. "That my sweet Francesca" 'whispered Hilma breathily "was just duty. After you did everything you did for them, loving you dearly was the least they could do." She suddenly reached forward and caught Francesca's hands "Promise me something."

"Promise you what " asked Francesca suspiciously.

"Promise:" Hilma said her eyebright.

"I promise " said Francisca giving in.

"By the end of the century " Hilma told her with wicked smile, "promise me you will do something so wicked, so self-centred, so selfish, so exhilarating, so demonic you can live off the memories for a thousand years,.

"Hilma " said Francesca.

"You promised me" insisted Hilma."

"I promise" said Francesca conceding.

Hilma finished her cup of tea, "I drink this ..stuff but it is insipid " she said mock glaring at the cup. "I prefer coffee".

"You prefer the coffee houses and the men who inhabit them" Francesca sighed.

"If you want me stay out of coffee houses maybe I should turn my attention to my" And Hilma turned her beautiful nose up " to my brother guardians. Arturo do you think " she asked Francesca. "No" Hilma conceded. He would constantly compare me to his sainted Marie –Jeanne."

"He loves her " Francesca said.

"You my beloved Francesca are a romantic, only a woman who knew very few men would be a romantic" Hilma declared "If the beloved Marie-Jeanne had lived to be a crabby old woman of eighty he would have been glad to see her go."

"So the fairy tale they lived happily ever after" Francesca asked.

"Was written by a man " said Hilma wickedly "Who loves unconditionally for 50 years and desires no other beyond it all. None I know and I have known many."

Phoebe jumped while Francesca laughed. "I know dearest." she said.

"Perhaps I could seduce Durand " mused Hilma and Francesca visibly shuddered "Perhaps not" decided Hilma "or little monk Therold, could he? I wonder," she pondered.

"Friend Proctor is beyond you" Francesca asked mischievously.

"Fiend Proctor " said Hilma with a wince " Fiend Proctor exists all dark and satanic to remind me of the joy of the mortals. Francesca, Francesca did you see his face last week when you told him his views were clouded and tainted by his demonic life?" And then Hilma laughed " And he pulls his face together and says 'We are all the sum of our existence and heirs of our experience'. Do you think he says such things to sound wise because he has no wisdom or because he does not understand the meaning of the word pompous."

"I must defer to the wisdom of my .. br …sister " said Francesca laughing and mimicking Friend Proctor. "

"Poor Fiend Proctor " laughed Hilma "And the pleasure of your company, has he ever experienced pleasure in that dark, dark world of his."

"Poor Proctor" Francesca. "I agree."

"I do not see how he can live in the darkness" said Hilma passionately " the light calls me Francesca " she said frantically switching moods " It calls me as it called when I did not want to listen. I cannot find it now in the new world " she said close to tears. "There was a man chasing witches, vile fool, had no sense of honour and no sense of .. decency. He was not of the times I know. Could not even fight me, used a gun, a rifle from a hundred yards" Hilma said " I used my sword and flung his dirty unclean bullets back at him. It took half his ear off. I cannot find the light in the realm, not even in the New World any more." Hilma whispered.

"You will" Francesca told her, more in hope than truth.

Hilma caught Francesca's hand again. "I am not like the other guardians. In me it was a craving in my soul to find the light, for Arturo it's peace and Therold it is wisdom and for Durand.. lord knows what he craves. I have no desire to know. "

Francesca smiled with understanding.

"Nor do I want to know what Proctor desired but for me it was the light. I am incomplete without it. Francesca there was a while not so long ago when I felt complete and..serene. The light had filled my soul. The light of the New World. And now it has gone past me and I feel drawn somewhere..else."

"There is a great change coming" said Francesca" The balance feels precarious."

"I cannot change " said Hilma" I am not of these times I fear. That is a penance almost beyond bearing, to be alone and not of your time. I crave the light Francesca and it calls me away. You remember how much I ..hesitated about crossing."

"I remember " said Francesca catching Hilma's hands smiling now at the memory.

"Beloved Francesca " said Hilma " I have done well despite my hesitation. I have answered my call. I have been true."

"I know dearest " said Francesca gently.

"It is no small thing I have done " said Hilma.

"I know dearest " said Francesca.

Hilma pulled away and then catching a man of somewhat dubious respectability but decidedly masculine appearance eying her from a distance she licked her lips and smiled suddenly in control " And did you find the answer to out French puzzle."

"Yes " said Francesca accepting it the conversation was changed. "Apparently the queen finally.. silly woman, finally realised that he wanted to call the last daughter Louise Marie not after him but after the mistress Louise Julie.

"Silly woman" sighed Hilma happy.

"Its better than that " Francesca told her. "Having had his wife refuse to allow him into her bed until he got rid of the mistress he apparently decided the wife was of more use."

"For how long " snorted Hilma.

"Oh it gets better " said Francesca "He is already looking for a new mistress."

"There's enough about who would whore for him " said Hilma primly as if she wouldn't.

"He's found one " said Francesca.

"Who?" demanded Hilma interested.

"Louise Julie' s sister ." Francesca said with something very close to a grin.

"No" said Hilma " she's a child.

"20" said Francesca " and they have already picked some effeminate duke for the girl, to marry her into the king's circle."

"The French have much to learn about infidelity " said the Source's one time concubine, Hilma the demon guardian.

"Yes " agreed Francesca. "But the girl is not inexperienced so no harm done.

Francesca looked up and pulled a face" I have to go" she said as she heard her call. "Goodbye dearest" she smiled.

"Good bye beloved Francesca" Hilma said taking her hands "And ..thank you. It is good to have a friend."

"It is good" said Francesca swallowing "Next week. Danyon's " she sighed conceding to Hilma's taste and choosing an hotel in France."

"That is little better than a brothel where the men ogle you like meat " Hilma told her " the Paris Opera."

"The men ogle you at he Opera " sighed Francesca.

"Yes " Hilma agreed her eyes fired with sexual lights "But at the opera I can ogle them back."

Francesca laughed. She stood up to go wrapping a cloak around her against the cold and a little against the loneliness she felt leaving a friend.

She looked at the beautiful Hilma, already ogling the men who could barely wait for her to be alone.

"Be well Hilma beloved " said Francesca.

"I am " said Hilma "Is at not strange. Beloved Francesca" and her eyes flashed dark and beautiful.


	20. Chapter 20

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 20

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Phoebe woke up and jumped, she glanced around overwhelmed by a deep sense of loss and soul crippling loneliness and it took her seconds to realise she was lying in her bed with her husband and lover and best friend beside he and her son making soft wufflng noises as he slept and her sisters and brother in law and niece and nephew, were close by. She, Phoebe Halliwell sometimes Turner had a life and a family. And she knew how lucky she was and safe and not alone.

And then she was drawn away, back into the spinning winds.

She came out of the spin and she was sitting on a chair on the patio of Arturo's house, only the chairs were not the ones she was used to and Arturo was sitting on the edge of one wearing clothes of the early 18th century, his hair long and loose and a jacket but no cravat and he leaned forward and his face was in agony.

And Phoebe knew what Francesca knew. That the tea at Vauxhall Gardens was the last time she would see Hilma because two days later Hilma had passed on to the greater magic. Whatever debt Hilma owed had been paid. The light which called her called her to a realm away from the ones Francesca knew. Hilma was no longer of the times and she passed onto a place where she belonged.

"When I saw the demon Janko ,when I realised Francesca " said Arturo " that he may just cross, I knew one of us had to go, one of us may go. I hoped Francesca. Its been..so long." He said bitterly. "I want it so badly. My soul is..I crave it." He looked into Phoebe/Francesca's severe ugly face saying " Aren't you going to offer me soft words of support."

"No " Francesca/Phoebe found herself saying "There is nothing I can say that will ease your pain. Your time has not yet come. Your calling is not complete " she said "And Hilma's is ..was" and her voice is shook slightly.' And that is the truth of it. Arturo."

"Just at the moment " Arturo said bitterly "I hate Hilma . She passed on and I am here."

"She has paid her debt, answered her calling " Francesca/Phoebe said severely "You have not and Arturo I suspect the more you crave it and resent it, the longer it may be." She softened a little " And " she added " I think you are being …unrealistic. I do not see in this Janko a calling that will replace yours."

"That is little comfort " said Arturo relaxing a little." I feel I will be here …forever."

Arturo and Francesca/Phoebe looked up as the sound of shimmer and both Therold and Proctor appeared and Francesca/Phoebe felt the balance shake at the presence of thee guardians together even in the safety of a magic nexus hidden in a time fold. She was somewhat relieved that Durand had decided his presence was unnecessary.

Proctor coming out o the shimmer looked at Francesca as for a second the muscles on her mouth trembled and she said" I feel Hilma will be gone forever."

Arturo nodded remembering "I am sorry " he said.

Francesca sucked her lips "We have business Arturo " she said and purposely moved across the room to greet the other guardians.

They were somewhat subdued as was always the case when one of their number passed on and those left behind contemplated their own fates and calling and reasons behind their crossing, when they had to look for the fire of their own making.

"So " said Arturo finding himself in his calling " it is the demon Janko, a zoltar, who looks to cross from the realm of darkness."

"One wonders what the need is that a demon who crosses is a ..bounty hunter" said Therold in his fussy little voice, sniffing at the port Arturo offered him. Therold accepted the port Francesca knew, only because Arturo had no skill to make tea. He had confided several years ago that it made him sad that even a guardian such as Arturo could be so lacking.

"Do you know why he chose to cross?" Proctor asked.

Francesca/Phoebe noticed Proctor had been standing quietly until then. Proctor was in his habitual black, long coat and clothes more or less of the time. Only his long stringy black hair was different to the Proctor Phoebe had seen in her own time. Francesca wondered why he was not being sarcastic and satanic. Proctor had been no close friend to Hilma and her flirty ways. Sometimes she made him laugh with a particularly sharp and cutting remark, or a curiously accurate one which usually left its victim floundering. For the most part he regarded her with a sardonic detachment.

"I will miss Hilma " he said suddenly.

"Why?" said Francesca almost bitterly.

"She brought the light with her " said Proctor slowly and then said no more.

Therold fussily moved his glass "This will not I believe be an attribute of Janko.

Proctor nodded "I believe him to be sly one. I have observed him to be ..clever" he added because the crossing of a new guardian often foreshadowed a great calling or shifting of the power in the realms.

"So I am once again a woman alone? " said Francesca/Phoebe only it was Phoebe who asked.

The monk like Therold looked at her curiously .Phoebe wondered fearfully if he suspected Francesca was under some form of possession. He sucked his lips and narrowed his eyes and Phoebe speculated how this meek fussy creature could carry the power and awe that she associated with guardians.

"This is a question I have never heard you ask before Francesca" Therold said in his high irritating voice. "But if you ask me I would say that the nature of female demon existing by seduction, guile and sex means survival is far to hard and consuming a task for them to question an existence outside evil. Hilma was the exception." And to Phoebe's surprise she detected some regret. "I will miss Hilma " Therold said suddenly " I will miss her passion and her ..kindness and her quixotic turns. I will miss the life and commotion that followed her."

"It is not our role to mourn the passing of a one of our brethren." Arturo told them in a flat dull voice that did not hide his bitterness or his envy. "We are to rejoice that out sister has passed to a calling that will satisfy her soul, has paid all debt and found her desires "

Francesca/Phoebe found herself swallowing and for a second glanced at the guardians, Therold pondering the loss and the future, Arturo bitter angry and hurt and she knew it would be some time before he rose above the disappointment and Procter showing a smile which in any other being she would have interpreted as sympathy.

"If you feel the call to service has been made" she said as all three guardians nodded " I go to find Janko and assist him as I can. " she said "If what you tell me is true Arturo," she said, as Arturo smiled wryly "Janko is in a very dark place" said Francesca " he needs guidance."

Proctor put his arm out an stopped her orbing. "Be careful Francesca" he said "Janko has not committed himself and he was never known as a respecter of sages and guides. I observed him more than once ….disrespectful of whitelighters."

"That is my habit " she said quietly. "To be careful ".

"That is good" said Proctor with a satanic smile that made her wonder if he knew she was not quite telling the truth. And she swallowed as she thought of Hilma.

Francesca/Phoebe came out of the orb in the dim grey light which Phoebe would have recognised even if she was not experiencing what was going on in Francesca's head. The grey nothingness of the rim, a place of no magic no life neither good nor bad, just a place to be away from realms, neither warm nor cold, neither light nor dark.

Francesca sat on the nothingness on a rock- like structure and slowly drifted into her memories of the demon guardian Hilma. Hilma had not come to her calling easily. Hilma had been one of the most beautiful of the demon clans that Good called Boadicea demons because they could not understand the real name. Female demons of great beauty, sexuality, sirens and warriors many having powers involving the use of magic swords and other weapons.

Hilma had been a concubine of the Source, nearly 200 years in existence, she had used her sexuality, her beauty and her brains to rise in the demon hierarchy because few male creatures were immune to her. And true to her demon heritage it had not satisfied her. She craved what she called the light and feared the fires of the lower level, and something in her half human restless nature made her contemptuous of the duplicity of the demon world.

Hilma had not sought a calling so much as craved the light away from the dark world of demons. When the Source was defeated, resisting, fighting it all the way she crossed because there was no where else for her to go if she could not serve the new source no matter how he lusted after her. At the time another demon called Kemper had also made an effort to cross and Arturo had been certain his intensity would carry him through the fire of his own making.

However Kemper had given into the temptation to go back and fight the new incumbent of the throne of Evil. In the ensuring battle the new Source had lost half his face and Arturo had with great regret vanquished Kemper. And Hilma, fearful of fire and resisting the calling as hard as she could had walked through a fire of her own making, to resentfully accepted her calling.

Francesca could not have said their friendship was one of immediate response to each other. At that time Francesca had been greatly regretting her own choices. She had in fact married and lived a mortal life for many years, leaving her calling behind, even though Arturo had constantly kept in contact and asked her to return.

Francesca had only agreed because of the sad realisation, that the natural order of mortality decreed she must walk away from a dearly loved family. On her return she had been asked by the Powers that Be of the greater Good magic, those that understood the balance in the Great Plan and the role of Guardians, to take her place as great one of their calling. She did her duty as she had done since her mortal life, and all the time the well of loneliness and isolation were her constant companions. Neither her humour nor her search to know about things nor the time she spent drawing faces to connect with those around her eased the burden of magic in those years.

Francesca did not like demon guardians, except for Arturo whom she loved. Their darkness depressed her. She and Arturo had walked a long path, they had suffered and shared and supported each other, but Arturo's friendship was of a meeting of souls and much as she cared he was not a friend of the heart.

Nor was Hilma at first.

Hilma worshipped beauty or had as a demon, it was both her power and her pleasure and perhaps her great fear of fire was a reflection of her fear of loss of her beauty. In her resistance to her calling she had not appreciated or understood many of the incarnations of beauty in the realms above. She had loved the glorious colours of sunset and even the night stars, but words, poetry, kind deeds and courage had been for many years beyond her understanding.

Her first confrontation with Francesca had been cruel. In her anger words such as ugly crone, bitter warped undesirable had been used viciously so even Arturo had questioned the legitimacy of Hilma's calling. Francesca had been hurt, so hurt that she relegated the demon guardian Hilma, to the place she put Durand, duty and responsibility and nothing else.

And it had continued, in mortal years a long time, nearly twenty. However in dealing with Hilma, unlike other guardians, neither order, logic, advice or encouragement had helped. Hilma had needed to walk her own path and all Francesca could do was let her talk until she found that path. In the long hours as Francesca listened to Hilma talk about her fears and doubts and pain, Francesca must have revealed more of herself than she intended.

The first sign that Hilma had any doubts about her initial reaction to Francesca was when Hilma worshiper of beauty bitterly told Francesca she envied her.

"Why?" Francesca asked severely.

"Because you have a beautiful soul an I only have a beautiful face and body," Hilma replied sadly.

And 200 years later Francesca sitting on a rock in the rim mourning Hilma' s passing could come out of her reverie long enough to dispute the claim.

And then the time came when Francesca was careless. Later she thought about it and perhaps decided that the careless was not altogether accidental. Darklighters and other such minions were rarely of concern to Francesca. She had her own magic and the wisdom and knowledge but at that time she was careless, in the loneliness, perhaps even a small wish to pass on and away and she had in simply crossing a square in Paris not noticed a darklighter who had trailed her. Francesca had seen the arrow coming at her and almost accepted her fate when it had been splintered by a great demonic sword thrusting in front of it and she had looked up to find the darklighter quivering, disappear in a burst of dark light .

The demon Guardian Hilma had leaned on the sword and said "That Madam whitelighter was careless and if I may say so totally lacking in wisdom."

Francesca could think of no response '

"And very lucky today my tastes ran to French pastry." the Guardian Hilma said glancing over her shoulder to the startled man dressed in a uniform of the king's guard.

Francesca had thanked Hilma a little tightly.

The beautiful demon had smiled "And so you should madam whitelighter . If you wish to be my friend you must have a care. I require at least my friends do not make me mourn them."

Francesca mourning Hilma in the rim found the tears flowing and as Phoebe cried with her, could smile at the memory.

Francesca and Hilma had long years, hard years together. It was the time of Renaissance and the emergence of the new worlds and the great darkness of the witch trials and burning. Hilma had accepted her calling to ensure the balance and perceived the evil and demonic plan, the instigation of the new source, to burn and destroy witches as a direct assault on that balance.

Hilma who had suffered much at the hands of Sources and other demons because they lacked respect for females, because they had a perception females were weaker and this justified evil's abuse of them, had been offended by the plan of the new Source to brutalise a female enemy and chose to interfere, regardless of all maxims about being outside the fight.

Arturo had expressed his disapproval but he was no more immune to Hilma' s doe eyed sensuality than any other male creature and as many before, he was powerless to stop her having her own way. Therold had pursed his lips at the interference but somehow although the spirit winds had shuddered nothing was lost. Guardians had agreed a consequence of the new Source's quest for power and need to impose himself on evil, could be the extinction of witches . Hilma's calling was to reduce those consequences,.

Hilma could not stop the burnings without directly imposing herself on the side of good but without her intervention two hundred years later, Francesca wondered if witches would have just been another magic legend.

The new Source had understood how to corrupt and seduce mortals into evil through hysteria, fear, ignorance and prejudice. It was Hilma who persuaded the fairy craftsman to make their realm maps which allowed witches to hide. It was Hilma who disrupted trials and manipulated stupid tests mortals claimed were the proof of witchery. And as a last resort when the fate of certain witches was written, it was Hilma so fearful of fire who braved the flames so if she could not rewrite what was written, could not save their lives, she ended the their suffering. She made certain they did not die by the flames.

And two hundred years later that time had come to an end and so had the calling of a beautiful demon who understood the ways of evil toward women. Hilma had gone to find the light she craved, envied by her brethren guardians and mourned by her friend Francesca.

It was Phoebe sharing Francesca's mourning and loneliness who was aware first that Francesca was not alone. Francesca/Phoebe looked up top see the demon guardian Proctor sitting on a rock.

"I want to be alone Proctor " she told him severely.

"No Francesca" he said satanically "I do not believe this is what you want, regardless of what must happen because of the call of duty."

He looked at her tear wet face and Proctor with a certain amount of amusement held a dark handkerchief to Francesca "Your secret is safe" he said.

"What secret?" demanded Francesca, wiping way the tears.

"That you cried " he answered just a touch demonically.

"Hilma was my friend " Francesca insisted primly, "And it would be a sad friendship if no tears were shed for its loss."

"As always I bow to your wisdom" Proctor said and there was no mockery in the small inclination of his head. "It is no small thing that a demon passing from this realm is mourned " he commented.

"You say this despite Arturo's belief that mourning is inappropriate "Francesca asked almost to sharply.

"For Arturo that is so " said Proctor "He watched one of our brethren pass to .. a greater …. destiny. I could not help but observe your friendship. You have lost a friend, and that I have seen is not something to be shrugged off."

"And you don not envy Hilma her passing too" asked Francesca.

"I do not " said Proctor with an intensity that could only be the truth. "And I understand your grief " he added.

"We just talked" Francesca explained, suddenly to Phoebe's surprise, very uncomfortable.

"Oh and what did you talk about " Proctor asked almost conversationally.

"The last time " said Francesca a little embarrassed, leaving Phoebe more surprised "French Louis's latest mistress."

"An amusing scandal " agreed Proctor.

"You knew. Why didn't you tell me/ " Francesca asked indignant.

"You didn't ask me, so I had no cause, had no reason to assume you had an interest" said Proctor almost demonically.

"Well I.. we did " Francesca said swallowing down tears..

"So that is what you did " Proctor asked " when not fighting demons and mortals and protecting witches from extinction. You gossiped."

"We exchanged opinions" Francesca said primly.

"From my observations " said Proctor "Hilma did not need to indulge in discussion of the affairs of others. She had enough of her own."

"I know "Francesca said. "She told me of them."

"I would guess, she barely told you half of the things I observed " answered Proctor the sneer in place but his eyes softened.

"What things/ " asked Francesca distracted by curiosity and for a time, sitting on a rock in the rim both Phoebe and Francesca were amused, shocked and titillated as Proctor demon guardian sat opposite and recounted some of his observations of the deeds and affairs of the beautiful demon guardian Hilma one time concubine of the vanquished Source.

Quite some time later Francesca stood up "I must be gone " she said "And on impulse that Phoebe was certain Francesca did not understand and would not have done if Phoebe had not been present to share the moment, Francesca reached over to touch Proctor's hand. "Thank you : " she said.

He looked at the hand on his "It was my please " said Proctor and then somewhat slyly he micked Hilma "And Francesca beloved" he said "Your secret is safe with me ."

"What secret? " she asked prissily.

"I will tell no-one you cried." he said satanically.

"Good" said Francesca she started to orb and came back " Why did you cross Proctor " Francesca asked. "Tell me the truth " she demanded.

Proctor stopped an took a deep breath and for a second Francesca/Phoebe thought he was going to break the bond and the faith and deny her but finally he answered "I tasted honey " he said" and it was sweet and it was good" he hesitated " and then he added " and now my soul craves it."

"I do not understand " Francesca/Phoebe said severely.

"Then I am twice blessed " replied Proctor " because I have told you the truth and my secret is still safe."

"I have to go to Janko " Francesca told Proctor awkwardly, almost as if Phoebe realised, she did not want to go.

"Duty and calling must be answered " said Proctor the smile not quite satanic.

"I" said Francesca "I enjoyed our conversation.

"The pleasure was mine " answered Proctor,.

Francesca started to orb and as she did Phoebe became aware of the spinning of the spirit winds and that that the deep well of loneliness in Francesca's soul was no longer in danger of possessing her. Still there but it was under control. Francesca could face a future alone. Perhaps.

Phoebe felt the spirit winds stop swirling and she was lying in her bed, her husband and lover beside her, his arm thrown across her.

"What's the matter?" Cole asked sleepily as her movement half woke him

"I hate the idea of some-one I love being lonely" Phoebe said.

"Not thrilled about it either " Cole muttered grumpily."

"Go to sleep baby " she whispered snuggling against him."

"So kind of you to let me "Cole muttered sarcastically as he did what he was told.


	21. Chapter 21

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 21

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Leo had been called to Durand during the night. He came home the next morning to a Phoebe who seemed as if she was in another realm ,so self contained that Leo genuinely wondered if the quiet thoughtful woman was really Phoebe. Piper had had another experience during the night exchanging with a Pillywiggin, fairies who tended spring flowers. Piper had had a happy night flitting around highly aromatic flowers and was more than a little intoxicated from the experience. She was staying in bed for a few hours she told Leo as he orbed in. 

In the kitchen Rodik was complaining, Paige used the hot water before she went to work. 

"Shut the fuck up " said Leo automatically. 

Cole was finishing off feeding the children and Rodik started moaning about Piper and Paige's absence. Leo met Cole's eyes as Rodik continued his monologue. Cole made a throat slitting motion and Leo barely suppressed a laugh as Rodik turned on Phoebe to demand action. 

"Okay " she said calmly and started to recite the all purpose vanquish the lowly magic spell. 

Rodik flung himself behind Cole. Leo wondered why. 

"Don't like that action " said Phoebe calmly " Okay " I'm going to work. She kissed children and Cole. "I'll call you baby " she said. 

Rodik in high dungeon bounced out of the kitchen "I have to meditate" he said. 

"Thought he would never go " said Leo "I need to ask something." 

"Where were you? " asked Cole. 

"Durand " Leo answered "He got exchanged with an archangel. He was in a bit of shock . Ironic hey." 

"I suppose they know right from wrong " said Cole impressed. 

"Girl's whitelighter caught up with me in the rim " said Leo "Asked why the warlocks aren't attacking the manor. I said that they had a warlock protection spell on the house and he wanted to know why the girls had not shared it with other witches." 

"Ouch " said Cole. 

"He wondered if it was demonic." said Leo "I told him it was power of three. I was wondering if it ought to come off. Make up some explanation. 

"What and leave Melinda unprotected " Cle looked amazed Leo could even suggest it. 

"Maybe we should look at a few other options, just in case" Leo said " I was wondering if you know how to make those crystals work, the ones Phoebe told me Arturo uses to warn about magic creatures." 

"I don't know how, like I don't know how so many things work." Cole answered regretfully "And they only warn I think " he added "Francesca told me to ask him for them so I did. Arturo he looked at me like I was some sort of maggot and said if I wanted the magic I needed to learn myself." 

"Maybe I should see if Francesca can tell me how to make them " said Leo. 

"Good idea " said Cole. "But I'm not taking the warlock bar off the house." 

**…………………………….. **

"Good lord " said Francesca when Leo called her to met him in a small café not far from the mall, hoping she would not think him out of line for asking for things that were family business " I have no idea. Not my business or interest, Ask Arturo, It's his business and interest." 

"I can't ask Arturo that" Leo said. 

"Why not " said Francesca " he has the answer you want " 

Leo looked a little uncomfortable. 

"Oh Leo " Francesca said almost annoyed. "Arturo is not a higher being to be approached with awe and subservience because he is a higher being. Arturo is not a god, or a ruler, or a elder . You only need respect him for what he has done." 

"He's a guardian " Leo said again. 

"Yes well " said Francesca very schoolmarm" if guardians are respected and treated with awe for simply being guardians why do you and your whole family yell at Cole so much." 

"I " said Leo "Its….you know I have great affection for Cole and I genuinely admire him for his courage and what he has so willingly paid to be what he is.:." 

"So do I " said Francesca " none of which stops me for telling at him off for behaving like a brat." She smiled. 

Leo suddenly grinned. "You mean for being an arsehole" he said. 

"Yes " said Francesca.. "Do not try and make Arturo into something he is not " Francesca said. "When what he is, is so worthy. Besides if you had known him a thousand years ago you would have been advising your charges how to destroy him. I certainly did " she said primly " and he hasn't changed that much " she added. 

Leo laughed and nodded. 

"Ask Arturo about the crystals" Francesca told Leo after she told him how to find Arturo's time fold. 

Leo glanced behind him and shifted around. 

"What's the matter?" Francesca asked. 

"I'm feeling a bit odd " said Leo "Sort of.. Oh I don't know. Shadowed " he said. 

"I've been feeling that way myself " Francesca told him "I assume it's the eclipse." 

"Have you any idea who or what it was?" Leo asked Francesca. 

"No " she said. 

"I can only hope " said Leo. 

"That is all any of us can do " said Francesca stoically as she insisted on paying the bill. 

Leo orbed into Arturo's living room, around noon. Even though it was still winter the weak sun made its presence felt in the powerful clear light coming into the unshuttered room. 

Leo looked around the room. He saw the crystals flashing and felt decidedly like an intruder. He called Arturo's name and waited and walked and looked at the lights and the paintings and wondered if they were real and then decided that he had no business being there and started to orb stopping as Arturo shimmered. 

"Leo such an honour " Arturo said urbanely. 

Leo felt awkward and uncomfortable, made worse by the shadow on his soul. He wondered if it was the time fold. He explained what he had come for. 

"Crystals " said Arturo "Certainly. They warn about magic beings." He added. 

"Why won't you give them to Cole?" Leo asked. 

"Because Belthezor needs to investigate all their properties " Arturo explained. "I had to and he will when he gets annoyed and frustrated enough to try." 

"Are they something about them that connects to higher magic?" Leo asked suddenly insightful. 

Arturo smiled " I wouldn't think that will happen in your house " he said as Leo glanced around the house. He removed some crystals from the cabinet and gave them to Leo. 

"Couldn't you give this to Cole?" Leo asked. 

"Belthezor must find his knowledge." Arturo said "For you it s a gift .To a friend. 

"Thank you " Leo said and shuddered a little which Arturo noticed. "This place, the time fold is ..curious " Leo explained " it weighs on you yet…." 

"Its Delphi " said Arturo "Probably the only place in the realm strong enough to hide my magic now" he said "Ever been to the site of the oracle? " he asked. 

Leo shook his head. 

"Come be a tourist and a visitor. You wish to find wisdom in history. This is history." Arturo asked. 

Arturo shimmered quietly into the edge of the road, beside the entrance to the site, and Leo followed. he looked around, seeing the ruins of Delphi on the hill above him, and the Corinthian Gulf below. 

"Its a small thing" Arturo said "but an honourable one" as he paid to enter the site. And Leo smiled. 

The walked past the stones and few tourists in the quiet hours just after lunch, passing ruined marble and stone buildings, house and temples. 

Leo looked at one of the temple remains as Arturo watched him ."Feel it " Arturo said "feel the magic. That was the home of the oracle." 

"I read Herodotus " Leo said. 

"Do you?" said Arturo amused "How noble." 

Leo smiled. 

"Its the magic of the age and the eons, and this realm." Arturo said. "At one point where we stand was the magic centre of the known worlds. It is good for creatures who think they have power to stand before this great magic." 

Leo saw where the Oracle had sat and cast her words to leaders and kings, farmers and soldiers. Looking over the buildings and ruins below, the gulf that Arturo loved, the olive groves and Cyprus trees that was in its fold of time not so different than the ancient oracles had seen. 

They walked slowly up to the top of the hill, to the stadium still bright in the cold winter sun of Greek afternoon. 

"Do you feel it ?" Arturo asked. 

"I fel the .. I feel the continuity, the sense of destiny and timelines." Leo said. 

"That is true magic:" said Arturo who found peace there. He walked over to the stone set in the edge of the stadium "Alexander the Great sat here you know " he said "When he watched the games after visiting the oracle. Before my time. Before he conquered the world." 

"I wonder if he understood when the oracle told him to make haste it was because he would die young" Leo pondered. 

"Well that's the thing about oracles . Arturo said. " They are subject to interpretation." 

"I read about King Croseus in Herodotus " Leo said "When the oracle told King Croseus he would destroy a great empire if he went to war with Persia. So he went to war, not realising it would be his empire that would be destroyed when he lost." 

"Francesca tells you me you seek wisdom in history in our lore. It strikes me that story is worth repeating " Arturo smiled. 

"I find that story a great cautionary tale " Leo commented. 

"What have you discovered Leo "Arturo asked " in your search for philosophy?" 

"That I know very little ": Leo said and Arturo smiled. "I know it strikes me as almost unbalanced that good can falter and go evil and yet its beings can survive and even stay part of good. I have seen my charges evil and return and yet it seems almost impossible for evil can cross except " he looked as Arturo acknowledged what Leo said with a smile. "You would think there would be means evil can repent." 

"I have pondered that question myself " Arturo said as they sat on the seat where Alexander had sat before he changed the known worlds. "I have concluded that by definition a creature that can repent evil, cannot be evil. And a creature that is evil cannot repent. 

"So you were never totally evil" Leo asked. 

"Obviously not" said Arturo "As I have repented. But it must not be forgotten that in order to repent evil I had to do evil. Knowing it was evil." 

"But you do not do evil now " said Leo. 

"I am sadly closer to the temptation than I thought" Arturo said grimly "Judging by recent events." 

"But every-one in my house believes themselves to be good, well with one exception and they have been tempted " Leo said. 

"I often feel the great strength of good is that it supports and does not destroy its fractured and fallible adherents. " Arturo said as he stared ahead not even noticing two tourists clicking on cameras, unaware they were in the magic centre of the realm. 

"There would be very few left on the side of Good if it didn't " Leo said. 

Arturo laughed "Practical is Good" he said." Evil destroys them and I wonder sometimes if that is its great weakness. It failures to understand the value of failure. Where Good learns from failure and weaknesses. Evil in destroying its imperfect never learns how to grown and gain. I think sometimes good's support of the fallible is its greatest strength. I know its whitelighters great strength is the ability to understand that fallibility in their charges. 

"I know" Leo said "I learned the Charmed Ones are unique in finding strength from what many would consider weakness.". 

"Exceptional " said Arturo " Unique no. It supports creatures, like that damnable retriever, weak, almost powerless and personally I can understand the need the desire to kill him " Arturo sighed "I very nearly did the other day," he confessed "and yet the whitelighters say what they gain from his gift is often why Good wins, just.. The protection of the weak and the innocent and the fallible is Good's great advantage." 

"You make being a whitelighter sound a more noble calling than I found It to be" Leo smiled. 

"You found a different path and from what I understand one that has saved a great Power of Magic from giving into weakness " Arturo told Leo. 

"I don't understand " Leo said.. 

"I was becoming concerned Francesca would finally find a way to vanquish a guardian" Arturo said. "Kill Durand " Arturo explained as Leo looked puzzled." It is a thought that has crossed my mind and I suspect Proctor's too. "Arturo said ". He turned toward Leo. "Evil looks to masters and desire for its mentors and guides. Good looks for those who have the wisdom and the ability to embrace that fragility." 

"I don't know if to many whitelighters have succeeded in embracing that with the Charmed Ones" Leo laughed. 

"The Charmed Ones are particularly … fallible " Arturo smiled. "Attractive but fallible ". 

Leo watched the shadows coming over the hill as the day passed and felt the shadow that seemed to be following him. "Do you think he asked slowly " that the oracles, who if Herodotus is right, spoke their premonitions because they were using hallucinatory drugs, realised how their words change the course of history." 

"Probably not' said Arturo "All they wanted was gold and silver. But you never know do you, about consequence. Small things, words spoken in jest, a simple conversation about philosophy can, perhaps, change the history of worlds and realms, or not as the case may be." 

"Its just this place " said Leo a little embarrassed when he realised he was sharing some of his deepest thoughts with a great demon guardian." 

Arturo recognising his concern laughed "If anything you or I say today changes the course of history of earth, of the realms, you well tell me won't you?" 

Leo grinned " I will " he promised. "Thank you " he said "For the crystals and your time." 

"Its my pleasure " said Arturo as Leo orbed. He stood up and walked down the hill, stopping occasionally to look at the view of the gulf and contemplate what the tourists considered to be just another pile of broken rocks. 

**......................................................**

It took two days before the witches located warlock activity which justified hunting them down, which left Rodik frustrated and angry and spiteful. He complained of the girls their failure to live up to the ideals of their heritage, their lack of interest in their heritage. 

"Get stuffed" said Piper. 

Some of Rodik's frustration must have been shared by Willem because his minions were out and about in San Francisco trying to tempt the Charmed Ones into action. Most of the covens were warned about the warlock war and stayed well clear but Jade eventually had one of the covens on the other side of the bay contact her about constant harassment to the point they could not even get children to school. 

The witches when Rodik was not around had started to scry for warlocks on the realm map and at first picked up just large concentrations of power but were soon able to recognise Willem's signature. And this time he had come to the earth realm. Hanging around a small woodland park behind a school attended by a number of children of witches in the area. 

"He wants me, he got me " said Phoebe. "Lets go get him and his cronies sisters" almost happy to be going out . She called Cole and told him, and he somewhat nervously promised no matter what to stay away. 

Jade said she had a few problems with cars. " My husband blew an engine in his car and he has to use mine. And he doesn't get paid until Friday so it will be next week until I'm mobile again. Can you orb me?." she asked. 

Paige said she would pick up Clarissa who could not be orbed and then come for Jade. Piper reluctantly called P3 to put a meeting about booze excise off and said she would drive Phoebe and Rodik. 

On the way over Paige somewhat concerned asked Clarissa if she was okay with the idea of going for Willem. "The athame we have isn't powerful enough to kill him" she explained "But you maybe able to wound him enough to get the blood." 

Clarissa felt the knife. "Not all that sharp" she said. 

"No but its magic so he should not be able to turn it on you " Paige explained. 

"I don't normally get to do this physical fighting in their face" said Clarissa." Live and learn" she added "I feel like a real warrior for Good." 

They drove to Jade's house and Paige blew the horn. Jade came running and jumped in the car. With Clarissa in the backseat, Paige drove toward the wood. On the way Jade asked if either Clarissa or Paige had any unusual experiences. "You know my whitelighter warned me there was some movement in the spirit winds that might lead to harmless hallucinations " she said. 

"Mine too, but nothing " said Clarissa regretfully. "My usual immunity to magic I guess." 

"Me neither " said Paige tightly. 

"I had one the other day which was just interesting" Jade said "I felt like I was living the life of a witch in Nigeria. It was interesting, just family and simple magic and then I had to take on this really nasty demon, claiming to be an aid worker he was tempting all the boys into a line of work that was straight demonic. Me and a couple of witches from the village got him. Funny how I read in the paper a day or so later how scandalised the aid agency was about being given the flick from this Nigerian village." 

"Wow " said Clarissa while Paige concentrated on the road. 

"The other one scared the hell out of me " said Jade. "I thought I was a witch in Scotland four hundred years ago. She was about to be burned at the stake. Really brave woman, they were promising to let her off if she named other witches and she stuck it out. She was scared witless but she wouldn't name. Last thing I remember was when this almost demonic spirit, a beautiful woman appeared to finish her before the flames did." Jade said. "Incredible woman but it scared me." 

"I often wonder why the powers that be let all that witch burning happen " said Clarissa. "And no –one did anything to protect or help them." 

"I suppose like they let all the other rotten stuff that happens in our life " said Paige and then remembered the existence of the realm map at the manor, the one the fairies had made to give witches a place to hide out of the earth realm. 

They arrived at the dirt road that lead to the wood where the warlocks were stalking witches. Phoebe and Piper were leaning on the hood of Piper's SUV scrying. Paige pulled her green bug up opposite. 

"Warlock central " said Phoebe happily, all witch again. 

Piper took charge. "Okay she said we figure they will come at Phoebe to try and get her to call for help. I guess they figure that she has some magic connection to call, so they probably will aim to make Phoebe think she will die, so she will call for help. It isn't Phoebe's power they are after, but the rest of us, they will want the power as a bonus. Only nothing is going to come " she added "Because Belthezor was vanquished." 

The witches nodded . 

"That 's not important " said Rodik. 

"Shut the fuck up " said all five witches. 

"Clarissa stays back and watches with Paige." Piper continued "As soon as she gets a fix on Willem she goes for him with the athame. Paige sticks beside her no matter what and fights, sends anything back. Willem is still there and even if Paige can't remember she can still fight him." 

"Just stay behind me" said Clarissa "Any magic power that he uses should bounce off me. 

"Just make sure I get the warlock's powers" said Rodik. 

"Shut the fuck up " said all five witches. 

The fight went pretty much to plan. About ¾ of a mile into the wood, not far from the school fence, just close enough to be able to watch witch children in the yard, they located the warlocks or the warlocks located them. Four they knew of attacked and three went for Phoebe while one tried to use some sort of tremor power to keep Jade and Piper away. Piper got him and Rodik took an orgasmic delight in jumping the power. 

Clarissa and Paige hid watching the fight. 

"Over there about fifty yards away " Clarissa whisper and to Paige's surprise out of site of the fight, with a little focusing she could get quite a clear view of the Dracula like very old fashioned warlock. 

"Let" s go get him " said Clarissa and they edged over, noticing that Phoebe and Paige and Jade were having the devil's own fight. Rodik remained hidden except once when he tried the trick of jumping out to force a witch to protect him but then jumped out of harm's way pretty quickly when he realised no-one was going to help. 

It was not until the warlock Willem heading for the fight himself focused on by Clarissa and Paige that Paige lost the plot, and even then knowing he was there she had fleeting impressions of the shadowy figure. The fight went into a blur and at the end Phoebe and Piper were rubbing bruised and battered bodies and Jade had a scorch mark up one arm which Paige fixed for her. 

One last warlock had a try and Piper blew it up. 

Rodik moved forward into the dust and with organism pleasure sucked in the warlocks powers and to Piper's not unconcealed pleasure lost the effect when he coughed and spluttered out the demonic powers the warlock had once held. 

"Oops forget to let the demon retrievers know where the fight is " said Phoebe. 

"I told you to be careful blowing them up like that " snarled Rodik peevishly at Piper "It contaminates the good powers when evil is not separated first." 

"Shut the fuck up" said Piper almost automatically as she went to help Clarissa. 

Clarissa was left standing with a bloodied athame which she clutched in her left hand while her right hung loosely and a black eye." 

"Is that broken?" said Paige. 

"Sprained I think " said Clarissa "So much for a noble enemy. The bastard punched me in the face and tried to wring my hand off." 

Piper took the athame from her and they gently tested her arm for breaks. 

"Think its okay" said Piper. 

Rodik still in an orgasmic cycle from the two powers he had collected started to bitch about the powers of the ones he lost. 

"Shut the fuck up " said all five witches as he was drawn upward. 

"Thought he'd never go" said Jade. "If you can't kill Rodik, can't you mangle him a bit. What the hell is the point of being so powerful if you can't make a stinking weasel miserable." 

"He is miserable " said Phoebe " He just ..You know Misery likes company. Ouch" she said feeling very sore and sorry because she was limping very badly on a sprained right ankle. 

"You want me to try and fix that?" Paige asked. 

"Its muscle " said Phoebe "Maybe it better be some whitelighter who knows a bit about muscle or wait till we get home to explore a bit. 

"I'll orb you home " said Paige. "Then come back for my car." 

The other witches went back to the cars. 

"At leat we got this " Piper said brandishing the bloodied athame in its baggie. 

She had barely said the words when a fireball came out of nowhere. Paige returning from the manor caught the damned Dracula warlock throwing a fireball. She called almost to late and Piper ducked but Clarissa caught the fireball in the middle of her chest. It bounced off her and deflected, to Paige's unbelievable horror and shock ,straight from Clarissa into her green car and the car incinerated into a massive fireball leaving nothing but cinder. 

And then the warlock seemed to disappear. 

"Are you all right?" Paige said calmly to Clarissa as she struggled to her feet, her clothes totally incinerated. Paige pulled off her afghan and Clarissa almost smiling put it on. 

"Great " she said "I'm going to get arrested for being naked in the street." She looked at the pile of ash that had been Paige's car "Sorry about the car " she said, uncomfortably. 

"Its just a car, an old one that's nearly 6 years old." Paige said calmly. 

"I have to get to the club and Clarissa can't orb," Piper said not missing her sister's face had that same blank look she got when she was hurting to badly to cry. "We'll get you another." 

"I'll orb you to the club now " Paige said taking charge, quiet in control car and then drive Clarissa and Jade back .I can get changed and pick you up at the club, in a couple of hours ". 

"Great" said Piper as they helped Clarissa to the SUV, and then Paige orbed her to P3. Paige returned to the SUV where Clarissa huddled in the front passenger while Jade a sat behind her in the back, putting a comforting hand on Clarissa's shoulder. Paige stopped and stared at the pile of ashes that used to be her precious bug. 

She looked at Clarissa and shrugged, swallowing hard as she climbed in the SUV driver's seat. "Its only a car" she said and started the SUV. 

"Well only a car or not " said Clarissa as they drove. "Its a big part of most people's lives. And a necessity and not something the budget stretches to replacing easily. Insurance cover it ?" she asked hopefully. 

"Not really even if I could explain how we lost it. And the money to replace, hell we are struggling to pay the council taxes on the house at the moment." Paige answered, still in control. 

"Tell me about it " sighed Clarissa " even ihough the shop trashing was not as bad as we first thought, just the income I'm losing and Mike eek." 

"Yeah well I can orb and cars can be replaced " sighed Paige " if you hadn't been immune to magic. If that fireball had gone at Piper you know…." 

"If doesn't count " said Clarissa. "and we can't even blame Rodik.' 

"I can blame that little bastard for an awful lot " said Jade. 

"Never seems to learn, or does not care as long as he gets his kicks stealing warlock powers." Paige said angrily because she needed to blame some-one. 

"Yeah " said Clarissa "Sometimes I wish I could get some of my non magic into that cloud that sucks him up so the bottom collapsed and him would fall out of it:" Clarissa mused still shaky. 

"That would be worth seeing especially the look his eyes as it happened. "Jade agreed. 

"Phoebe tried to kill Rodik " Paige told Clarissa and Jade "Only Leo stopped her by grabbing her and gagging her. Cole comes in and sees Leo and Phoebe wrestling around and asks 'What are you doing?' And Leo says all prim .'Stopping your wife killing Rodik. Oh says Cole all arsehole lawyer "Why?." 

"I knew there was a reason why I liked Cole" Clarissa said as Jade laughed. 

They pulled up at Clarissa's house. She moaned "I think I have bruises on my bruises where I hit the ground". I wish I was immune to rocks." 

"I'll help you " Paige said and put her arms around Clarissa to help her hobble into the house where they were met by her husband Mike who could barely contain his anger and wanted to know what the hell it was that a bastard like Rodik could just get away with risking every-one for a few lost powers. Mike angrily snarled that he did not see what the point was in being on the side of Good when all they got was financial ruin, hurt and no thanks or help and barely an acknowledgement. 

The last thing Paige heard her say was "Mike please" and Paige grimanced as she slipped into the back seat of the car and orbed Jade home. 

"At least I'm in time to be here when the kids get home" Jade said " Mike was pretty angry. The guys have a hard time of this, so do the kids." She shook her head "Great day.Burnt at the stake, and watched that shit Rodik getting orgasmic fits. Wonder how this will end " she said. "Who will pay . I always figure there is a cost " she said sympathetically to Paige 

"Just a car" said Paige giving her a hug. 


	22. Chapter 22

The Life and Times

Part 2: Friends, family and other contradictions

Chapter 22

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Paige drove back to the manor. Cole's car was missing and Phoebe's was in the drive and she had plenty of room to park. She bit back a sob. 

Phoebe was already digging around the kitchen getting things ready for supper while Wyatt in his pram was making goo goo noises and Melinda and Patsy had some game going where they ran around the dining table or under it and back under the kitchen table, screaming at the top off their voices. 

Over their voices Phoebe took one look at Paige's face and came to give her a hug. "Piper" called Phoebe explained. 

"Its only a car " Paige said as her bottom lip trembled. 

"We'll get a you a new one " Phoebe told her firmly. 

"How " said Phoebe " Cole will make one for me. He doesn't know how they work. It would probably blow up as soon as I turned the key, or buy one, with what. The kid's college fund we haven't started yet." 

"I have some getting away money stashed " Phoebe said. "We were going to use it to go away for a few weekends." 

"Even if its enough" said Paige " and I know how cheap you two travel, do you think I want to let you use the only safety valve from family you've got just to get me a car when I can orb anyway." 

Phoebe swallowed as Patsy and Melinda reached another decibel and Wyatt joined in with long loud gurgling waaaa's "Clarissa all right? " Phoebe asked. 

"Physically " Paige said "It looks like she and Mike were heading for a row of all rows over Rodik and magic." 

"Its hard on partners" Phoebe said stopping Patsy tripping Melinda. "Be nice " she told him. 

"We should get them a dog to play with " Paige said." 

"We are not " said Phoebe tightly then as Paige lip trembled she said " A dog could get hurt with the kids or with..,things here." 

"We've got kids here, and 'things' here" Paige snorted swallowed and shook her head helplessly. 

"Do you think we ought to suggest to Clarissa and Jade that the partners start a support club " Phoebe asked changing the subject. 

"Cole and bunch of mortals bitching about whitelighters" said Paige heading to the dining room. 

"Perhaps not "said Phoebe. 

Paige walked to the passage and stopped Patsy and Melinda from running into the cupboards so the decibels went up another level. 

Then she turned back." Phoebe " she said. 

"What sweetie/ " said Phoebe. 

"The car, my car " said Paige "It wasn't just my car." 

"It wasn't" said Phoebe ." 

No " said Paige . She came back and sat down . "It was you know well I told you once you know about a year before Prue died I once came here to ask about you know thinking I might be related to you after my grandmother died, you know I ..used the money from mom and dad's house to look after her." 

"I know" said Phoebe carefully. 

"Well" said Paige. "You see you know I didn't do so well after mom and dad were killed. Went wild really." 

"I know" said Phoebe. 

"Well I had to get sort of pretty drunk to get the ..courage to come here " Paige confessed "Prue sort of threw me out. You know this drunk bimbo claiming to be her sister. Did she ever tell you?." 

"only know what you told me " said Phoebe "When was it. 

"Bit before Christmas " Paige said. 

"Probably Prue didn't because I as in a bit of a state about, sort of when I pretended to vanquish Cole, but Prue thought I had, and we had some trouble with some nutter woman stalking Prue, and Piper and I got ..upset,.. Sooooo." 

"Yeah " said Paige " you know when she threw me out being drunk and all that, after mom and dad died I didn't have much of theirs left, just a bit of money and mom' s car. I was really upset that night and drunk and I wrote mom's car off that night, ran it into a tree" she said. 

"Oh " said Phoebe " You were, it was a bad time." she said helplessly. 

"I wasn't hurt bad, just shook up, really shook up and a friend came and got me. I mean I was bruised and concussed and the car was wrapped around a tree, just me no-one else hurt but by the time you know, the police came the next day, to tell me about the car. Well I was sober. I reported the car stolen and ." Paige tailed off. 

"I get it" said Phoebe. 

Paige continued "Aunt Julie, Dad' s sister was really upset, cried, and my Gran and Pop, Mom's parents were really upset. it was 'stolen', but Aunt Beryl. She figured what happened. It was me drinking. She was furious, told me I was all sorts of an idiot. Well I was angry but when I thought about it, you see I thought she was ..probably right. But she wanted me to get help and .. I just .. I talked to counsellors all the time when I was.. when Mom and Dad died and no-one could tell me why I was alive, so you know they could not help me. Any way I did some thing you see, instead of talking to any-one, I used the last of the money from Mom and Dad's house to buy that car." 

"I see" said Phoebe. 

"You see" said Paige " it was like well Mom and Dad did it for me on a promise that I would be…. good. So if I drove it I couldn't break my promise to be good. I drove it, didn't drink, and I made sure I drove it every where and I didn't drink. Anyway you know I don't drink. I felt Mom and Dad did that for me. That car it was the last thing Mom and Dad gave me." 

"Paige" said Phoebe, not knowing what to say. 

"Magic" said Paige crying" it takes away everything I love. It took away Mark, and my last connection with Mom and Dad. 

"It got you us " said Phoebe. 

"Only because you needed me " said Paige hurting and not caring." What would you have done if it had been you at home and not Prue when I called. When this drunk bimbo landed on the door step claiming to be your sister." 

"Probably have said a demon be gone spell " said Phoebe. 

Paige half smiled. "Cole says magic is beautiful and he's a god damned ex demon but for me magic is just hard work and pain and duty." 

'Cole found something through it " Phoebe tried to say. 

"You" said Paige "Love family, children happiness. I lost it. Even Piper this damned eclipse she's.. do you know she's enjoying magic, even being a brownie and folding sheets. Have you exchanged with anyone seen anything." 

Phoebe swallowed and carefully nodded, "Only its, its not my.. Something I need to think about …and." 

"See " said Paige in pain" I don't even get that. Have you told Cole " 

Phoebe shook her head. 

"I hate magic" Paige said " there is no joy and just sadness. "She swallowed "I..I better go and change and then pick up Piper." 

Phoebe nodded feeling helpless in her sister's pain. 

There was suddenly a whistling noise in the kitchen as Rodik appeared his face serene and smug. Patsy and Melinda had got to the pan cupboard while Phoebe talked to Paige and they had them all about on the floor playing bang the pot together while they sang some sort of made up song at the top of their voices. 

Rodik looked at Phoebe and Paige "Tell those children to keep quiet " he ordered. 

"Shut the fuck up " said Paige and Phoebe in unison. 

Paige ran down the steps to P3 and looked around. It struck her there was something essentially dead about a club when it was empty. Like its soul was missing. It was meant to be alive with people and noise and excitement and music. Paige felt she had considerable connection to the place at that time. 

Paige had changed into jogging pants and a crop top with a loose jacket. She left the hair down to dry naturally from the shower and it was still a little wet and tussled and she her makeup was very light. 

Annette one of the newer staff was on the bar, she looked up with a prim expression on her face and said "We're closed, don't open until 5.00" which was when P3 started to get a trickle of after work customers before Paige could say "Hi Annette. 

Annette looked at her and flushed. "Sorry " she mumbled "I did not recognise you out of the business suits, looking normal, I mean" she said "Casual, younger, I mean" Annette swallowed,. 

"I know what you mean " Paige answered dryly "Where's Piper?" 

"In the office " Annette told her "With Reggie and one of the booze guys, some long problem with restrictions on imports, something to do with the percentage of alcohol and whether it was a spirit or a wine. At least that's what I think Reggie and Piper were talking about " she added. 

"Gee and owning a club is supposed to be so exciting and exotic" said Paige "I'll wait." 

She went around the bar and helped herself to a coke, the non diet high sugar kind, orbing required calories, and she would be orbing quite a bit from now on. For a second she glanced at the alcohol and thought about it, given the way her life was going and the day she had had. Then shook her head. Magic was taking a great deal from her. It was not going to take her self respect. 

She looked around the club, and as she did, heard a few bars on the piano. Danny the music manager was sitting at the on the stage and Paige remembered Wednesdays was one of the nights they did the piano bar thing. He was playing a few notes and quite lost in his own world. Danny was still dressed in scruffy jeans and a tatty tee shirt with Shit Happens written on it. He was doing flexing the finger his exercises and smiled as she came up to watch,. 

"It can be a long night " he said playing few more exercises, and then starting to play something else and gradually became quite lost in what he was playing. 

Paige sucked on the straw of her coke leaning on the piano as he played, finding a little peace in her soul as music slowly filled the emptiness at P3. She sighed as he finally stopped. "That was beautiful " she said " what was it?." 

"Chopin " he told her and she remembered her had studied music. 

"I don't know much about classical music" Paige explained " Phoebe does. Its .. touches you though" she said as Danny raised his eyes "I had a lousy day and it ..you know ..its funny but just listening to that. It makes me feel better.. Sort of sad but better. Crazy huh " she asked. 

"No" said Danny " that's what music does. Your house..guest causing problems?" he asked not bothering to hide how much P3 staff gossiped about Piper and her sisters. "We all heard the family were stuck with the house guest from hell." 

"He isn't from hell " Paige said " The opposite and that's worse. And " she said ."my car, you know lost it today." 

"Total write off? " Danny asked still paying." 

"Total write off. Its paid for but I need another one " said Paige "And I'm pretty sure insurance won't cover it." 

"What's the point of having an arsehole lawyer for a brother in law if he can't fix a little insurance problem " Danny grinned as he knew the family well. "No-one hurt." He started to play again, a soft old piano bar favourite." 

"No " said Page "Lucky and I guess that what count's isn't it . No-one was hurt " she said smiling. Paige leaned on the piano listening. 

"Tips in the bowl " said Danny 

"That's a bit before my time" Paige said. "Not that Chopin wasn't" she added. 

Danny switched music and played something Paige felt should know but couldn't put finger on. "Its sort of funkie but its touches your..soul too you know. I shouldn't talk to a musician about music I only know really modern stuff, not to keen on the.. the old stuff." Then she added,. "I like that. Gets in your soul. Its got feel.' 

"Yeah " said Danny " its Cho Chi " he said naming the biggest selling punk song of the last year. 

"What " she said "It's" she said listening " Its sounds, that's great song but I never thought." 

"Never thought it was real music because It's punk " said Danny " I hate that, just because its new or out there or not classical it isn't real music.". 

Paige caught her lip "Sorry" she said. "Didn't mean to hit a nerve or anything." 

"Just my favourite soapbox piece" Danny grinned adding in a little more of his own flair to the song. "You know its only real music if it's old." 

Paige for the first time that day smiled from her soul. 

"Its… I guess for me you know there is magic in music" Danny explained "It fills your soul" he said. "Its not whether you can sing or play anything. It has.. its purpose is to take you places and open up your soul, and see things as they are or as they ought to be, to make you look at things differently." 

Paige nodded leaning forward listening to him intently. 

"To me " Danny said Intensely " it not that music can change anything, make anything different but it changes you and how you feel about things. I mean they're still the same things but you hear the music, sometimes music you've heard a thousand times before. You hear the same theme played over and its still the same theme but it puts a different perspective on things. The music " he said " can't change anything but you know, you listen to it and it somehow or other its..okay." 

"I know what you mean," Paige whispered. 

"Hell it doesn't mater whether its classical or old time golden oldies, or big band or rock rap, punk. " Danny continued " Its all, you know, mathematical formulae and yet when you put it together its all there something beautiful, sometimes its dark or romantic or sad and it.. its music " he said looking at Paige his normal narrow brown eyes flashing with passion and amber lights, embarrassed a little at opening his soul. I. 

Paige nodded her mouth tight leaning forward toward him on the piano her mouth taut and her eyes bright. 

"Have you ever noticed " Danny said " how in all our most emotional moments, its music, you know" he said playing two bars of Happy Birthday "Funerals and there are songs we remember from school or a romance, or a sad moment or a happy one, and all we ever need to be there again is the sound of the music." 

"You're lucky. I envy you " Paige said trying to find her words " to have something that enters your soul that brings your passion, that allows you to..seek and yet be fulfilled but keeps you searching, aiming, trying. Its not something many of us get." 

"I know " Danny replied slowly " I know It's a special gift but It's not always a happy one. I love the music and sometimes I hate it. " he said his voice fraught with emotion. "It's what I am. Ask me how I learn a living and I'll tell you. I'm a musician. Ask me what I want to be and I'll tell you a music maker. You know it controls me. It's a duty and a responsibility and I can never leave it behind, and sometimes it seems like a millstone but then It's in my soul you see and no matter how much it drives me and owns me, I couldn't exist without it. My soul would be dead " he said awkwardly. 

"You're lucky" Paige said " any-one is lucky " she said slowly "to have something that can get inside their soul like that, even if" she said hesitantly "It sometimes seems very dark and hurts. ". 

"Yes" he agreed simply. And started to play again. 

"I recognise that " Paige said as he played some bars of the Pastoral Symphony "And I know its classical." 

"As classical as something can be when its launched the sale of thousands of cars and millions of boxes of wash powder." Danny grinned as he played a little more. 

"Hi " said Piper coming up watching Paige leaning on the piano, watching her carefully because she was worried about her. Phoebe had called explaining about what Paige's car meant as soon as Paige was out the house. 

"You okay? " Piper asked Paige. 

"Yeah " said Paige her eyes dark and intense from listening to the music " I think I am." 

"All right with the world of excise/" Danny asked calmly as if he had not spilled his deepest emotions. 

"No " said Piper " they still claim we owe them for that stuff. Just have to get Cole to be an arsehole and deal with it" she said to Paige noting her sisters teary face. "You sure you're okay sweetie? " she asked. 

"Yeah" said Paige quietly "You know I'm sure I am." 

Piper went over to the bar, checked the logs. Piper trusted Reggie but not to enough to completely let go. Reggie understood this. But club or no club her breasts were also telling her she had a baby to feed. 

"We better go" she said to Paige not missing that Danny was looking at the keyboard so he did not stare at the her expanding boobs. "Just when I think I have this mother work and magic thing under control " sighed Piper. "I get reminded some things control me." 

Paige handed the keys the SUV to Piper. As she followed her up the stairs Paige called to Danny who was still at the piano sorting out music and checking the sound. "Thanks." 

He grinned and started to play 'Piano Man' to the obvious amusement of the bar staff. 

.**......................................................**

The manor was quiet that night. Rodik retired very early to meditate, in a snit when it finally got through to him that the only thing anyone was going to say to him other than "Shut the fuck up" was "I'll kill you." 

Leo taking one look at Piper's bleary eyes insisted she was going to bed early, after along hard day of magic, motherhood and business. She told him irritably to stop fussing she wasn't tired but could not finish the sentence because she was yawning. Children were bathed and put to bed very early. Melinda complained but like her mother after a long emotional week was asleep two minutes after her head hit the pillow. 

Cole and Phoebe also went to bed early, letting Patsy play on the bed between them while they watched "Pretty Woman" because Cole flatly refused to watch any one of the other ten versions of Cinderella that Phoebe owned. Phoebe said if he made any snide remarks while it was on, he was not only out the bed, he was out the door, so he contented himself making soft snorts at the more romantic moments and enjoying the feel of Phoebe running her foot up his leg. 

Paige said she was going to her room to catch up on all the paper work for her job that she had let go in the last week, and for the first time in a year was annoyed that she had work to do, rather than used it as a place to hide. She tried to concentrate on per capita employment analysis for about an hour before she gave up realising that the music floating around in her head was to strong. She got up and crossed the hall and went into Phoebe and Cole's room. 

"You could have knocked" Phoebe said. "You never know what we could have been doing." 

"I could hear "Pretty Woman" on " Paige grinned "No-one has sex during 'Pretty Woman'. Its to romantic." 

"See " said Cole "I told you. 

Paige went over to Phoebe's stack of CD's and found what she wanted. 

"That's classical stuff" said Phoebe suspiciously. 

"I know " said Paige. 

"Are you sure you're Paige?" Cole asked also suspicious. 

"Yes" said Paige snippily. "I'm me, myself, nothing taken over me. Why would my life be of interest to any other creature?" 

"Just checking" said Cole as Paige blew them a kiss goodnight. 

"You know " Phoebe said as she put a sleeping Whosit Patrick in his cot " We're doing okay, I mean all things considered, we're doing pretty good." 

"I think so " Cole said watching her with the intensity that Phoebe recognised as storing memories for the future. 

"We might be an old married couple " said Phoebe said as she got back into bed to snuggle close "and it may only be small magic just between us but its still magic" she sighed contented. 

Coe laughed but then he said quite seriously "Do you want to know something Mrs Rinaldi told me" he asked. 

"Guardian stuff " said Phoebe with a little swallow." 

"Stuff" Cole told her. 

"What?" she said ". 

"Mrs Rinaldi tells me there is no such thing as small magic, things all creatures do, all beings, it counts, small magic, small lives, is what really keeps the balance not the big things. Destiny is really about the small things that we don't even realise make the big changes." 

"Francesca says that " said Phoebe dryly. 

"Yeah she does" said Cole carefully. 

"Francesca's a damned know it all at times isn't she" Phoebe said quietly. 

"She isn't pretending things. She does really know, she's been around along time" said Cole almost defending Francesca. 

"That's what I mean " said Phoebe seriously " she really does know it all." 

Cole half laughed. "We would be okay if we could get rid of the little bastard across the hall " he said. 

"Seems like he's been here forever" said Phoebe. 

"No" said Cole "Just 10 days 4 hours and he glanced at his watch 17 minutes, closer to six hours if you count from when he got off the plane." 

"It counts" said Phoebe. 

They were silent for a while and then Phoebe asked "What's the worst way you thought of to kill Rodik?" 

"I haven't thought of any," Cole said indignantly. "I promised I wouldn't." 

"You're lying " Phoebe told him." 

"Yeah" said Cole. He grinned "Suspending him over an active volcano on top of the sulphur and smoke. I can do that, you know, leave some-one suspended in mid air, without anything holding." 

"Paige would like to know that " said Phoebe "she dying to know what powers you have. Won't kill him though" Phoebe said " he can only be killed by magic but I like the idea of leaving him throwing up with sulphur smell. He'll be begging for a nice normal old house smell ." 

"I thought I"d go back each day and laser of a bit of him" Cole explained "Toes, ankles you know until he's a screaming head choking over a volcano. Then I might just forget about him." 

"Sounds good to me" said Phoebe as Cole stroked her hair. 

"What did you think you could do to him?" Cole asked. 

"Well" explained Phoebe in a voice of confession. "You remember when, the bloody source, when the hollow stole Piper's power." 

"Yes" said Cole tightly "I remember then." 

"Well" said Phoebe "We worked out some magic to duplicate Piper's power, you know how her exploding power is blowing up molecules. I thought I could use that potion." 

"Just a normal vanquish :" Cole sounded disappointed,. 

"I thought I could slow it down " said Phoebe "You know one molecule at a time exploding like a firecracker." 

"Bang, bang bang" Cole laughed enjoying the vision. "Damn" he said suddenly. "I have to go ." 

"Now " Phoebe complained" Just one night in ages we have for us and…." 

"Sorry baby " Cole sighed throwing back comforter and standing up. 

"Where?" Phoebe just looking at him and enjoying what she was seeing. 

"Africa" he said crossing the room to his closet and muttering as he could not find things. 

"Second basket from the top, pull it out and look " said Phoebe " I still think you need a scary ogre outfit," she added as he pulled jeans and a blue sweater out. 

"No I don't " he said. 

"Definitely not Unicorns this time?" Phoebe asked sleepily. 

"I wish it was" Cole said finally finding the shoe he was looking for. 

"Why?" she asked eyes closing. 

"Unicorn problems I can fix " Cole said "Africa, Africa is beyond me." He came around the bed to gently touch Patsy who had turned on his tummy and was making grunt noises. Cole came to the bed leant over and kissed Phoebe. "Go to sleep baby I won't be long " and he shimmered. 

Phoebe reached over and pulled his pillow to her taking in the smell of him. She listened to Patsy's soft breath. "We're doing okay baby " she whispered as she fell asleep. 

**…………………………. **

Paige went back to room with Phoebe's CD of the Pastoral Symphony. She put in on her player and lay on her bed closing her eyes and feeling the music and letting it take her away to a place in her head where the beauty of the music connected with her magi. 

The sound of the violins went into her soul and she was suddenly aware of the spirit winds swirling much faster than when she orbed. She opened her eyes and found herself in another place. Her line of sight was low almost ground level and she in front of her was a sea of blue/green grass. Some distance away was a bank of tall shady trees and she could distinctly hear the musical sound of a running brook near them. As she looked up without lifting her head she was able to see a bright sunset bounce of clouds which flashed the sky red and pink and orange. 

The grass swayed as a strong breeze blew over it and rustled through the trees. It had a sweet damp smell that went to her senses like sweet wine. 

Paige was surprised to see that she could watch behind her without lifting her head. She gasped for a second as she realised she could see a family of unicorns grazing quietly, happily, at peace and suddenly she wondered why they were still. She could still hear the music in her head, and the breeze and the light and the power of the magic inside her combined with the smell of the grass and brooks and the trees and intoxicated her. She tossed her head and felt her mane fly high and as the adrenalin surged through her she started to run for the pleasure of the speed and the power and the magic of it. 

She stopped suddenly reared high and jumped into the air spinning and kicking out and then unicorn that she was, she ran again taking great powerful strides, going faster and faster letting the beauty and power and the magic overwhelm her. She kicked her heels into the air and tossed her mane and then stopped head high, nostrils flared as she took in the smell fresh smell of a spring like evening, the feel of the magic in this different realm. She then snorted loudly and galloped back to the grazing unicorns, spinning and rearing as high as she could in front of them. One or two skittled away and the another a silver creature of great beauty, looked at her benignly. 

And though she heard no words she under stood as it told her kindly that it was glad she had found the power and the beauty and the glory of its magic and the spring scents encompassed her and she bowed in acknowledgement. Paige could feel that this creature whose soul and body she was sharing had come close to a dark and a dangerous place, had come close to betrayal and evil but had recently listened to wisdom and had found the courage to face a future that had once appeared bleak. 

Then as the music in her head slowed, she took several deep breaths and slowly lowered her head to taste the sweet green clover at her feet and appreciate the second chance, she, this beautiful and powerful magic creature knew it had been granted. And as it peacefully moved away grazing with its companions Paige felt the swirling spirit winds take hold of her. 

She opened her eyes and was lying on he bed, in the room she had slept in for nearly four years. She stood up and wandered to her dresser where she had a photo of Mark, smiling softly, balding sandy hair and intelligent humorous face. "You know I really am doing okay " she told him "Rodik is a bastard and the car's gone, but I'm doing okay. " She stared at the picture" It was just beautiful Mark " she said " Just magical running with the unicorns." 

_**"They that thrive well take counsel of their friends"  
**William Shakespeare. Venus & Adonis _


	23. Chapter 23

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 23

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

_**"Love comforteth like sunshine after rain"William Shakespeare. Venus & Adonis **_

On the edge of a small African village caught Cole hovered over the growing flame, which was lighting up an African night sky.

"You cannot let the Balroo monster take the child." He said, his voice quiet, calm as he looked at the small deathly ill boy huddled in front of the witch's fire.

The firelight allowed him to see the small African village, against the dark and the witches standing in a half circle around the fire, lined in three different covens, turned away from each, clearly showing their allegiance; three different covens who would never have come together if the demon guardian Belthezor had not forced it over a common enemy. None of the witches were in European clothing; most wore cotton wraps and cotton headscarfs. Their faces, many old before their time, showed the strain of their lives. But despite, the reluctant and enforced coming together of witches from three different covens because of the danger of the Balroo, despite the hardship of their lives and the current drought, despite three different kinship structures, every now and again one flashed a smile that went as far as her eyes and he wondered how they managed to see beyond it all when all he could see was the problems.

The witches regarded Cole cynically as he tried so damned hard to impress upon them that all that mattered was the balance; tried to impress on them that their call to good had meaning above and beyond where they stood now. That the deeds and actions in this small African village were not just about this small village, and its rival neighbours but had a great impact on places and realms and magic, places many of these witches had never heard about, and to which in the lives they led, they were completely indifferent.

As he hovered behind and above the burning orange and red light of the fire, incarnation of demon, ogre and mortal, the witches regarded him with expressions that ran the range form disgust to contempt, to concern to scorn. None, adding to his frustration with the situation, had anything like outright fear, or even respect for the presence of a Guardian.

Maybe Phoebe was right, he needed a 'Scary Ogre Outfit' but then reason told him that these women who had balanced their magic between conflicting culture, war, famine nature, religion, invasion and disease were unlike to be impressed by any number of Scary Ogre Outfits.

Arturo, Cole thought with some irritation and envy, was able to summon a benign passivity and detachment that gave him an air so dangerous creatures of magic, good and evil, wavered in front of him, fearful of the consequence of confrontation. Cole lacked the detachment and he knew it. Someway, somehow he wanted to help but he had no idea how. And he was ironically aware that his sympathy was seen as weakness.

"Don't even try to help" Francesca had ordered him, as he fumed at the school marm command in her tone "It's not your role. You have no idea of their needs, their desires, their culture. You could only tell them what you think they need, help them by insisting they make themselves into what they are not. You don't have that right. I am not even sure you have the power," she told him.

He had sulked at her, demanding to know if she dared speak to other Guardians in such a tone.

"Of course I dare " she replied, a twinkle in her eye " But I rarely have to." And he raised his eyes in irritation and frustration.

So late at night t the edge of African bush, hearing the noise of animals crashing in the background, and the bird sounds in the hot dry night around him, Cole hovering over the magic fires the warring witches had used to summon their common enemy, raised his eyes in irritation because he knew Francesca was right. All he could do was enforce the Great Plan, insist on the danger of Good turning on itself, and the virtue of their calling. And curse himself he lacked the power to fix it.

One witch started a chant to summon a whitelighter, and create a wall of protection against him. He flicked a finger and froze their magic, and half sighed, as the effect was not to create awe, but anger and scorn. These women went without so much, the removal of power was just one more hardship created by an invader who claimed to protect them. He sighed in frustration.

He told the witches that the evil that attacked Africa was trying to turn those who understood magic, good beings, good witches on each other. That it was the task of evil to disintegrate and splinter the enemy, that it was their very refusal to allow evil to seduce them to its magic, the protection of innocents, regardless of the identity of the innocent that would protect them. That this would keep Africa and the world in balance. And if they turned on each they risked a great loss to evil, in their village in Africa, in the realm.

The witches all of them, friends, enemies, responded with such blank expressions, Cole seriously wondered if the demon power to understand and speak any language had failed him.

Finally one witch, a tall woman with sunken tired eyes and very strong determined face asked with a mockery he could not miss. "So we are to betray our heritage, out culture and our family. We must be witches first, for the good of those who care nothing for Subadai." she asked, in a mock reasonable voice that made Cole for an instant remember the fleeting demonic pleasure of vaporising opponents because they annoyed him. He swallowed hard.

"For what?" asked the witch.

"So Good prevails" he answered, seriously wondering if just saying 'Do as you are told or I will smit you' was a better option.

"Our children are hungry and there is a Balroo in the bush" said an old women, "And starving as our children are, the monster comes in the night to steal them."

"How does our magic feed the children?" asked another "Our magic cannot kill the Balroo."

"Can we use magic to make the crops grow?" asked another "No the whitelighters come and say to use magic for such a purpose is for our gain. So the children die of hunger and disease, if the Balroo does not take them."

"What do we care of a greater good that lets the children die?" insisted another witch.

Cole could not answer because the truth was to protect his children he would break any rule, and damn the balance. The children come first. And he found himself murmuring aloud "The children come first."

He caught himself, and shook his head, then moved in front of the flame, not realising, because he thought of himself as Cole, that to the witches as he stood with the fire behind him, the intensity of the passion and belief he felt, made him appear as a dark spirit being whose aura and magic soul were visible against the flame.

"Because if Africa falls to evil, the realms could be lost. If good witches turn " he said, softly not recognising himself, that the tension and passion were spilling into his voice.

"What is Africa? " demanded an old witch "This place where I am is Subadai. I know Subadai, what else matters to me. All I know is Subadai. If Subadai falls to evil and the Balroo eats the children, what matters saving Africa?"

"Use your magic to join and protect the children," Cole said.

"We use our magic for the children," snarled a witch of a different coven."Witches of Subadai come here to put difference aside, and use our magic to summon the Balroo and feed with one that is already lost, to protect the others."

"And the Ogres come" said a young witch from the opposite side of the circle.

"Looking much like all the other devils who have come to Subadai" said a sister witch.

"To tell us we consort with evil if we feed the Balroo" said the young witch.

"There is no magic in Subadai to destroy the Balroo" said a witch of another coven. "So we must feed the Balroo or lose all the children" she said. "We send those who would not be with us long, what is lost " she said " a few days less suffering by those who would go and the rest are safe until the Balroo is hungry again."

"There is magic outside Subadai " said Cole "To destroy the Balroo."

"What matters to Subadai, magic outside Subadai?" asked one of the older witches.

Cole swallowed "It's wrong to send the innocents to the Balroo. You consort with evil and all that you are, all that is good is lost to Africa."

"What matters Africa to me? asked the first witch who had spoken " it is Subadai that matters to me. It is what we are here for."

Cole sighed. Because he accepted that these women, who faced life and death and loss everywhere they looked, as women as well as witches, could feel their pain was unnoticed by a greater world, and a higher realm. Their point was valid. What mattered that realm. Their world was Subadai.

Cole shuddered with frustration. because he had children, and a small safe and happy mortal world that he would damn a great deal to protect. He could not argue with the justice of these witches' claim. The children came first. To protect their children from the rampaging Balroo monster, they would sacrifice one already lost.

"Summon the Balroo for the child" he ordered, as he rose above the witches fire, unconsciously demonstrating the aura of the Guardian/Ogre in the magic light of the witches' fire. He stared down as the boy, undersized shrivelled and seriously ill, who had volunteered his fate watched with a calm disinterest.

The witches seeing the great aura of a guardian, gasped a little, although Cole, angry, frustrated and feeling almost powerless, barely understood what the ripple of indrawn breaths was.

"Summon the Balroo " Cole ordered them again in a soft calm voice, accepting himself that only Subadai mattered. The witches somehow listening to deadly power of his voice suddenly broke into a long melodious rhyme as the child watched them, knowing his fate.

In a life time for the child, an instant for Cole and the witches, the Balroo came as summoned, shuddering into the light of the witches' fire the dark, dark monster of Africa, hidden behind myth and legend.

For Cole, who had been demon of he century and shared an existence with the Source of all Evil, the Balroo was just another of the barely sentient, lower creatures of evil, existing only to enhance the dark majesty of evil, to be swatted and destroyed and replaced by more monsters. For the witches, it was the symbol of the precariousness and helplessness of their existence.

Monster that it was large and distorted in the firelight Cole watched as it approached the child who had long since passed any real fear. The light of the witches' fire behind the monster distorted its presence as much as it enhanced Cole's. He swallowed hard as he watched, seeing pained and aching faces of the witches as linking arms, sisters witches, enemy witches, witches from a heritage in conflict linked arms and softly sung a rhyme that held the Balroo where it was, .

Cole damning fate, and damning the Great Plan and damning the consequences, quietly lifted a hand and flicked his fingers so the great and evil monster exploded in a mass of fire and black ash and demon goo, exploded into the African night deafening the sounds of animals and soft trees.

The witches in an instant stopped the crhyme to look at him with blank indifference.

"The Balroo has gone" he told them. "And Subadai is free of this evil."

"Until the next monster comes," commented one of the witches. Cole was beyond recognising which one.

"And the Ogres will come to protect us from when the next monster is sent by evil to destroy Subadai?" asked the witch.

And Cole, grimly realised to lie would be evil. "It is unlikely," he admitted moving to the front of the fire.

And he heard them collectively snort.

"The monster's are not the greatest evil " said Cole frustration dripping from his voice. "The great evil is that in sending them, evil has convinced you that you cannot fight, cannot defeat evil, unless you are evil. "

There was no response.

"I did not kill the monster to defeat evil" Cole bit out desperate "I did it to guard you from turning evil."

"The Balroo is gone we are not evil and the child will still die " said a witch stepping forward to the deathly sickly boy, huddled in front of the dying witches fire. Cole knew without any reason that she was his mother.

"I know," said Cole softly.

"Ogre you cannot save his life" she begged and this was the mother asking .

"I do not have that power " he answered softly, helpless as he shimmered pushing himself though the spirit winds, bitter angry, that in the great arsenal of demonic power he had at his disposal, not one was able to change the progress of mortal disease and starvation.

**…………………………………………. **

"Its sad you know " Cole said a little pathetically, as an hour or so later when back in his office, away from the confusion of Africa, he tried to find a sense of himself and his own life. He had spent most of the hour calling Francesca who apparently did not fell his need for absolution was a priority, and had not arrived. Cole was feeling Phoebe's voice on the phone was his only link to a rational perspective.

"What's sad?" She asked knowing him to well to fall for pathetic.

"You used to call me just to talk to me, now its because you want something. I guess we really re married."

"I do want something. I want you" she said. " I just want you to check Margaret's employment contract as well, to get Dad off my back. Anyway you get 'talk' to me...a lot."

"Is it talking?" he said.

"Well you know" she said" Its communication."

"Hmmm some of the things you communicate aren't exactly what nice normal married women communicate," Cole said.

"I'm not a really normal married woman. In fact" she said, " I seem to recall telling my husband that if he wanted anything like a normal marriage he had the wrong girl."

"Oh he got the right girl," Cole said hanging onto every note of her voice.

"Well I don't mind being stuck married Phoebe giggled, "You know, as long as I can keep a lover, a really good lover for entertainment, I can just about pretend to be a boring straight up and down married lady. "

"Oh " she said in different voice as she realised Elise was standing at the door.

"I'm talking o my husband " Phoebe said guiltily.

"I'm not a fool " snapped Elise coming into the room.

"I have to go " Phoebe said "I'll call you back ….Cole."

"We need to talk" Elise told her, ice in her voice. "This paper has supported you through more than most employees deserve. Messy divorces, police reports, .

"Yes I know," Phoebe agreed calmly, " My column keeps the circulation of this paper at record levels.

"Exactly" said Elise "You were the one who chose to make your marriage the subject of your talks and column. You give the readers and listeners this expectation of a happy marriage and instead you come on to everything in pants like …."

Phoebe, witch, wife and mother came to her feet "Like a what?" she asked

"If you are gong to pull some crappy lie at least you could pull something believable" snarled Elise retreating from dangerous ground "The reason that fairy stories are fantasies is not the witches and dragons, it's the happily ever after. that is the fantasy.

"I. Am. Very. Happily. Married. " said Phoebe through her teeth. "I'll have you know my marriage is perfectly happy and I mean perfectly. I love my husband, no I adore my husband and he loves me. He's my lover, he's my best friend. I have a beautiful son and I'm planning on a having a few more" and she snorted at the disbelief on Elise's face.

"Where is this wonder husband when you need him?" demanded Elise. "He never turns up to all these events you keep saying he's going to come to, when you married him the first time, he was always hanging around like a bad smell. He's never here now."

"He's working, " said Phoebe "Setting up a law practice."

"Lots of night court appearances" sneered Elise.

"I " said Phoebe thinking of the time Cole spent in Africa.

Elise stood up " I don't know what you promised your husband or agreed too" she said " to get him to cover that little affair you had with your brother in law a few years ago. I don't know how you promised him to get his name on your brat's certificate but you just make sure what ever arrangement you have going, you keep it in public at least."

"Whosit's Cole's son " snarled Phoebe outraged enough to forget they had had good magic reason's to leave doubts about her child's parentage "I have a very happy marriage with Cole."

"Bullshit " said Elsie " I know how people who are happily married act. You act like you are screwing around. Stop it" she ordered as she left.

Cole called back. "What?" he asked as Phoebes swore.

"Elise thinks I have a lover " Phoebe told him.

"You have," Cole said not taking Elise seriously compared to the problems of the women, the witches in Africa. "You have me."

"Elise doesn't believe that husbands can be lovers" she told Cole. "Hell, they can't fire me on morals, I'm not screwing around. Haven't got the energy. Screw Elise" said Phoebe .

"Not for all the power of magic" Cole told her shuddering. "Gotta go. Francesca's here."

"Great "said Phoebe brightly as she hung up.

**………………………………………… **

"Fu.." roared Cole stalking up and down his office as Francesca sat primly on his sofa lips pursed, eyes betraying her amusement. He caught her school marm expression. "Shi., scr. bug. " He glared at her, middle aged lady disguise in place, her appearance little different to when he first knew her as she pretended to be his legal assistant, .

"It sucks," he said helplessly.

"It can be frustrating " Francesca agreed primly, a slight smile at the edge of her mouth "when you offer good advice and it is challenged in no uncertain terms."

"Very funny " he snapped spinning to face her, then half smiled, little boy, because these days he knew her well.

Francesca had to catch herself form conceding his case because she was not entirely immune to that smile.

" What I don't get " he snipped realising this and pushing his advantage into petulant tone, "is why I'm stuck with Africa?"

"Because I assume " Francesca said resorting back to school marm to deal with petulance "Your calling, your powers are the ones that can deal with Africa."

"What " said Cole with a sniff he copied from Rodik "they want an arsehole lawyer."

"As opposed to a whiny retriever mimic" Francesca asked calmly and Cole suddenly laughed outright.

"Africa needs you, not Arturo. Not Therold, not Durand." Francesca told him "Or you wouldn't be called. Its as simple as that."

Cole winced as he stood staring down at her. She regarded him almost gently. He nodded and sat on the edge of his desk.

"You know as much about Africa as I do" she told him.

"Why do I doubt that?" Cole half smiled.

With a small incline of her head, Francesca acknowledged he knew her game but she continued "You know perfectly well Africa is caldron of conflict. Its long history of tribal religious and colonial boundaries and people who to be loyal to one must betray another so they are in wrong and right no matter what they choose. Can Arturo go there and use great magic to force them to a point of view? He could make them obey his decisions and he may even be right in certain instance but what would it resolve? What would happen the next time a magic creature was caught between morality, magic, the community, poverty and family? And the solution was reverse, and what would he achieve?"

"I" said Cole.

"Or perhaps " said Francesca deciding she was going to make her point once and for all " Durand could arbitrate for right or wrong."

"Well he couldn't do worse than me," Cole sniffed deciding he was not going to concede.

"Stop being a brat Cole " she said firmly.

He half laughed. "Durand" he mimicked her " knows right from wrong."

"True " she said " but everybody is right and everybody is wrong depending when they're coming from and what they need. Right and wrong just depend where you are standing." She smiled as he nodded but pushed "And could Therold could find the answer to Africa in its history and lore."

Cole gave her a small grin knowing he had pushed as far as he could "The answer to Africa is not in its history" he said slowly his voice a little guardian. "There is no answer to Africa in hidden in libraries and record. The answer to Africa is…."

Francesca watched him expectantly.

"I don't know the answer to Africa. " Cole shrugged helplessly and crossed his arms.

"You're not trying to solve Africa are you?" Francesca asked severely "You know…"

"No I'm not," he answered wryly "But I want to badly. Fix the problem in a day and leave it behind me. That is the hardest temptation to resist but I know. I cannot solve Africa. And it frustrates the hell out of me. Do you know the power I have? " he asked

"No I don't know all your powers " Francesca said " do I need too?"

"No " said Cole, "But what I have isn't enough, so all I have is nearly useless.

Francesca had heard guardians before who had discovered that power without purpose was to be powerless.

"Then if your power cannot fix it look to your wisdom," she said Power that be that she was. "Your calling is justice, Cole " Francesca told him" In the whole contrary complex contradictory mess look at it and ask if it is just. You know justice. " she added.

"Only because I know injustice," Cole replied sulky because it didn't solve Africa. It just helped him make sense of what he ha to do. "Proctor tells me of things he sees in Africa," said Cole not without hope of passing the buck.

"Proctor understands his calling" Francesca said firmly "Which in no way mitigates your responsibility."

"You're not going to let me off the hook are you "Cole asked totally conceding.

"Would you want me too?" Francesca asked giving him something and he snorted into a half smile and shook his head. " before you came to your calling Proctor watched Africa, watched what was happening and where evil was going there. He was certain, it would be the… call to arms of the new Source, The rallying point to evil."

Cole looked at her.

"It seems every time there is a new source, they find a new way to assert the power of evil, to make evil greater, to make it seem the balance with Good will alter. Ebb and flow she said" And each time a guardian has been called who can ensure the balance and a great Power to Good emerge. Ebb and flow " she said "Although this time we feared about the guardian appearing. You took your time to decide " she told Cole severely.

"Sorry" he said not remotely contrite. "Every new source?" he asked.

"I have lived through the cycles, or part of them of 4 source" she said, "I saw the end of a cycle when I was first called to magic and saw the result of that one's mark of evil but understood little of what happened or why and how the earth's realms were effected.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"Dark ages " said Francesca "But that fell away in the light of learning and knowledge. Believe it or not it was the spreading of the ability to read that defeated that evil. Recording of knowledge. There was a guardian, an archivist of the source, a demon who used her calling to encourage witches to create Books of Shadows, Or don't believe it as you chose, " Francesca told him Cole who was never very good at hiding his feelings, looked disbelieving that anything as simple as the ability to read could be a weapon in the Great War.

"Fascinating " Cole said far from ready to be impressed "Coffee " he asked accepting that Francesca was not going to give him any way out of his Guardian responsibilities and falling back on being Cole. Then mischievously said "Or tea" having been told a couple of weeks ago, the time was rapidly approaching when he would have to endure Therold's tea ritual.

"Tea. My favourite drink…not" Cole, ex demon that he was had muttered sarcastically. "Its weak as…."

"I know what its weak as" Francesca had said firmly Cole had wondered why her face suddenly clouded in sadness.

"Thank you no, " Francesca smiled a little dismissively as she stood up recognising the switch to Cole from Guardian, and abiding by her promise to Phoebe that she would no longer allow Cole to be her friend.

Cole looked at her and stood as if to open the door for he and then slammed it shut "What's wrong Francesca?" he asked in his guardian voice. Daring her almost to orb in the face of his assistant Eduardo's vision of shadows through the blinds.

"Nothing is wrong Cole, " she said very clearly and firmly. "I have to go. I would prefer not to orb from here " She said pointedly when he did not move.

"I see" he said snakily "If nothing is wrong then why the hell have you been so damned distant over the last few days."

"I have been here every time you called and you know it " she answered school marm.

"Yeah " he said still keeping his ground. "You do your duty as a… good and wise whitelighter, and off on your way. I know I behave like an annoying brat when I get.... frustrated but its never worried you before. What's wrong Mrs Rinaldi?" he asked gently.

Francesca sighed. She had realised, not being a fool he would recognise she was pulling away from him. But he did not make le it easier turning into the kind and somewhat vulnerable human that made him so dear to her.

"It is not always a good idea Cole to let personal relations interfere with our responsibilities " she said quietly. "It can leave you vulnerable and lead to some unpleasant and ill considered responses." Francesca explained.

"So " He said. "I've been to hell and back. I know all about vulnerability and so do you. I thought you my friend." He said bitterly hurt. "Being honest leaves you vulnerable. Its part of friendship. At last that is what I keep hearing about being mortal from every mortal and minion of Good who thinks they have a right to tell me."

"I don't think friendship is supposed to be part of our relationship Cole" Francesca said gently.

"You know I thought…." he stopped "That isn't true. I welcomed you into my family " he said. "My family welcomed you as my friend. And its not because you were my whitelighter advisor or keeper….Mrs Rinaldi" he said sneering her name. "I thought we were...friends but I guess you don't like demon guardians do you? So pretending to be a. friend to get what you want is…okay."

"My role is to guide you Cole " she said just as quietly just as firmly " And I have never pretended to be anything but what I am."

"Bullshit :" Cole said bluntly.

"I don't like being sworn at, Cole" Francesca said firmly, school marm" "Don't do it."

"Then don't tell me bullshit " Cole said just as bluntly.

"Cole you've needed me. And I've been here. It's my responsibility to be here when you need me. That's all" She said remembering she had told Durand exactly the same thing.

"Its still bullshit " Cole retorted getting angry. "Its I know what it is, demon guardians , upset your sense of … niceness" he bit out "we aren't light enough for you. I know you prefer all the... goddamned prissiness of minions of good. Well I've been living bloody Rodik, who's a minion of good, " Cole all but spat the name "You're welcome to them" he said bitterly.

Francesca met his glare "I do not like the darkness of demons. I am good." Francesca said "I told you I was when I first told you I was a whitelighter."

"You're just being a bitch," Cole told her bitterly. "Because you can't control me like you used too."

"And you wonder why I don't like demon guardians" Francesca observed dryly "You do know I allow you some leeway because I understand how hard it is for you to find you path. I don't believe I will anymore. You know me well enough to know where I am vulnerable, to know how I am most offended and I do not appreciate you trying to use it to get even for some supposed slight " she walked to the door purposefully and Cole had to jump out of her way. "Call me when you feel like being sensible," she told him reducing him to a three year old and trying to ignore the hurt he was not hiding.

"Oh Phoebe " you ask a great deal " she thought and walked straight into Phoebe in Cole's outer office.

Phoebe was so thoroughly fed up with work that she decided she wanted to e somewhere else. Paige, car-less since hers was blown up had taken Cole's car to work. Phoebe thought she could surprise Cole and they could use the time to just go somewhere by themselves for a few hours, maybe one of his beaches or a cup of coffee in New Orleans.

Eduardo told her Cole was with a client and she asked who and was told Mrs Rinaldi.

Phoebe swallowed "Its all right " she said daring to be brave "I know Mrs Rinaldi."

She went to the office door and then hesitated. She found she was shaking because this was the first time that she would see Francesca since she had told her to keep out of her territory. Worse this was the first time she would see Francesca since crossing souls with her in the great eclipse. Since sharing the secrets of the soul of an angel who had served a long and hard calling to the Great Powers because she believed in the principles of doing what was right and good. A calling Francesca had answered with little gratitude and little reward other than the affection and blessing of a few beings who loved her.

Just before she could knock the door the door swung open with a little more force than Phoebe was expecting and Francesca stood there. She had an irritated expression on her the middle-aged matron face she wore for the benefit of the mortals of this century who were repulsed by her real face. The one from her mortal life where she had been disfigured by ignorance, disease and hardship.

" Hi" Phoebe said nervously to Francesca.

Francesca pulled herself a little way from Phoebe's path as Eduardo watched with interest, hoping that Cole somehow or other managed to keep his small law practice out of bankruptcy because this was the most interesting and entertaining job he had ever had.

Francesca put her head on the side and for a second observed Phoebe Halliwell, Belthezor's witch. Phoebe was licking her lips somewhat nervously, her loose hair styled into the most fashionable straight look last week, courtesy if of the radio show sponsor who wanted her picture in a magazine layout; see though pink blouse under a rather bulky and warm woollen coat and very tight jeans and high heeled boots. Always a contradiction of witch, tease, little girl and woman.

Francesca because she had stepped slightly to the side, did not miss Cole sigh and smile and recognised it for what it was, the smile that he kept for Phoebe the one that said he loved her. Even angry at something else just seeing her was enough to distract him. And for a second Phoebe caught her breath then returned it.

"Hello dear" said Francesca quietly and shrivelling Phoebe into a mass of guilt.

"You're not going because I'm here?" Phoebe asked awkwardly.

"No dear" Francesca answered, friendly at ease." Cole and I have finished any business we wished to discuss."

As Francesca stood there, Phoebe with a little gulp reached to greet her touching cheeks. "I hope you listened to what Francesca had to say " Phoebe told him and Cole remembering how angry he was with Francesca snorted. "I'm glad to see you" Phoebe said her voice quavering.

"Its a pleasure to see you too dear." Francesca told her smile genuine.

"Oh for god's sake" snapped Cole.

"Well on that note" Francesca said eyes twinkling " I think it time I went."

"Don't think our conversation is finished." Cole added ready to keep the discussion going.

"As I said I will be here whenever you need me " Francesca told him firmly.

He snarled." Stop being prim when you damned well know…."

"Cole " Phoebe warned. She turned to Francesca "He doesn't mean it " she explained "He just get shi…."

"I know dear," said Francesca patting her hand.

Phoebe looked at the hand touching hers and remembered, the deep and passionate nature Francesca kept hidden so far down. She swallowed " Francesca you know sometimes out of frustration and anger we say things we would not normally say."

Francesca nodded "But sometimes" she replied "We also say the truth that perhaps without the a passion of the moment we would deny."

"I'm sorry " Phoebe said as Cole glared at both of them. " and sometimes we just don't mean It:" she said desperately.

"Sometimes we just wish we did not mean it " Francesca said firmly but gently. "Call me Cole. When you need me." she told him as he just stood there glaring at her.

"I want to see Proctor " Cole insisted suddenly guardian while Eduardo looked stunned at his tone.

"Why?" asked Francesca's surprised.

"He see things," Cole, snapped the glanced at Eduardo " In perspective. How do I get there?"

"I thought you would know how to find him " Francesca commented. "As you are such good friends." She added a touch bitchy, causing Cole to stare and Phoebe to touch her hand gently.

"Obviously not. How do I find him?" Cole pushed.

Francesca shut her eyes "He is not… there at the moment. I will come when he is and show you the way." she said business like making Cole glower even more. "Goodbye Phoebe. Mr Degas " she said, nodding politely to Eduardo and smiled a little to herself as Cole hissed. She not without relief, left.

Phoebe nodded to Eduardo then she went to Cole and kissed him. She pulled the door shut, to Eduardo's disappointment. 


	24. Chapter 24

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 24

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

"Francesca is being a bitch " Cole glowered.

"Why? " Phoebe asked knowing the answer.

"She's acting like," he paced the office, " like its.... she doesn't want to be.... like its about duty."

"Does it matter?" Phoebe asked quietly, her lip trembling. Even if he had not been empathic, and connected to her he could not have missed that the question was rhetoric.

"This is so…this guardian calling is so… frustrating and." he stopped lifted his hands and let them fall "You can't fix things and you can't succeed and you can't walk away and its lonely and, mostly alone. "There is so little to keep you from going insane " he told her "Its...I've been there before when I couldn't handle being caught between good and evil and..."

Phoebe eyes tearing whispered "I'm sorry."

"I… Francesca pulled me out of it. I grew to I depend on her… friendship" Cole said shrugging in frustration because it was something he never dealt with well. "She appears to have decided our friendship…which I…. Phoebe don't mistake this as anything that effects you and me, but I need that friendship." He put his head on the side and shrugged a little awkward "Which apparently Mrs Rinaldi does not."

Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. She took Cole's hands. "Don't hate me," she whispered.

"I couldn't, you know that "he said softly.

"Don't get mad at me, " she said even softer.

"No promises " he answered in a slightly different tone.

"Cole I got…you know me and you know, sort of …Rodik had me in state and feeling. I got, you know jealous and I sort of… I told her " she confessed in a rush. "Francesca said if …. If it bothered me she would not be… friends sort of with you."

He looked down at Phoebe.

"Don't be mad at me," she whispered clutching at his hands.

"I'm not mad at you," he said after considering it for a while "But I am mad at her" Cole said to a horrified and guilt ridden Phoebe. 'It's not her choice " Cole said "With no apologies whatsoever baby, you don't chose my friends. And Mrs Rinaldi should know that."

"Cole I asked her too." Phoebe insisted, horrified.

"Would you going to stop being friends with Arturo " Cole asked " because I ask you not to be? Wouldn't you be pissed if he stopped being your friend because I told him to stop?"

"No" she said thought about it "Yes."

"I just have to trust you," said Cole "and you me. She thinks she knows everything. She should know that."

"I'll talk to her " Phoebe offered.

"No you won't " Cole told her firmly.

"What" gaped Phoebe.

"Baby. Its Mrs Rinaldi and me" he said slowly not letting her go "And as you keep telling me about family. What goes between you and Francesca is not my business. Its between you and her."

"Promise me you won't be horrible to her " Phoebe pleaded.

"Its between Francesca and me " he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hated being at work thought we could do something together," she said.

"Well the way I'm feeling you know what I want to do" he said tension pushing itself in sex.

"Rodik will make some snitchy remark and kill the mood this time of day" Phoebe sighed.

"It was easier when we were sneaking off together" Cole muttered. "Sneaking off and using any suitable surface."

Phoebe glanced at the sofa, then the desk.

He grinned "Want to call Elise and tell her you slipped of early to have sex on my desk?"'

"She wouldn't believe me," Phoebe sighed. "She doesn't believe married people do that."

"Kay" he said eyes bright, bright blue. He opened the door "Take an early day" he told Eduardo " Who cares whether the files are away tonight, they'll be there tomorrow."

Eduardo didn't miss Phoebe peeping out or her expression. "Thanks " said Eduardo thinking his wife was going to enjoy hearing the latest chapter in his working day stories.

Cole helped him quietly as he cleared the office and switched off his computer then he put on is hat and coat while Phoebe some what bemused wandered around the office picking up papers, straightening them up and inspecting corners for dust, glancing over her shoulder at Cole with slough eyed sensuality.

Eduardo finally left and Cole quietly locked the door.

"I thought he'd never go" Cole said as he strode to Phoebe and lifted her so she had to wrap her legs around his waist and cling to his neck and as then whimpering as she caught his tongue and sucked.

He finally move to his desk, she kicked the boots off, as he put her down the desk and with practice pull he ripped the jeans and panties off her. He stopped only to sigh at the somewhat modest floral panties.

He caught the back of her head "There was a time when you used to wear sexy stuff just in case I did this "he moaned into her ear.

She reached for his belt and undid it dropped down his trousers "There was a time I used to get a real surprise doing that." Then giggling, she put her hand down "But a little knowledge is not a bad thing." she added as he caught her under her thighs and pulled her to him, groaning her name as she sunk her teeth into the his shoulder.

**.......................................................**

Phoebe finally pulled her sports car into the drive at the manor. She was driving because when Cole went through her purse to extract the keys she had already hidden them in her pocket. Neither Piper nor Cole's car were in the driveway at the manor but the house was unlocked and the lights were on inside. They called out loudly.

Finally from the basement, Leo yelled "Down here."

Wyatt was in a baby bouncer where Leo could watch him. Leo, carpenter belt in place, was planing away at the somewhat fancy doors he had decided could be renovated into cupboard doors for the floor to ceiling storage he planned on the 'boy's room', next to Melinda's little room at the back of manor.

The 'boy's room' project, converting the larger of the two old servants room and piling everything into the one remaining small one, was something of a sore point with Cole, despite family conference after family conference to decide the best way to give the boys some space.

Firstly he was cross about it because Piper wore down every objection he had to converting the room for two children. He claimed it was too small; they could do a magic exorcism on the cold uncomfortable spare room and it would not creep people out. Secondly, because facing the fact that Patsy was soon going to be to old to stay in his small nursery in his parent's room seemed like a breaking up of his and Phoebe's small world and thirdly because it was a 'gonna'. Something Leo was gonna do one day. Leo only ever worked on it when he was in a very bad mood or needed alone time. But he would not let Cole use magic to fix it.

Leo continued planing away with enthusiasm on the doors while Patsy beside him was pounding two bits of wood into grooved slots with a rubber hammer. Leo had the wood set up in a clamp on the floor so Patsy could hit to his heart's content.

Phoebe ran down the basement stairs ahead of Cole and picked up Wyatt to give him a cuddle. She sat on the floor with him rocking him happily, then put him on the floor kicked of her boots that were killing her and sat cross-legged with him in her lap.

"Where is everybody?" Cole asked.

"Rodik is in his room meditating" Leo snapped.

"Are you sure? " Cole asked leaning on the banister rail, and resisting going to Patsy who had acknowledged his father and mother by half looking up and then crumpling his face into total concentration to solving how to line up the wood in whatever fashion he had decided they lined up.

"Yeah, he's meditating: I heard snoring coming from his room " Leo sniped, giving the wood plane an extra hard shove.

"Oh " said Phoebe, finding it harder than Cole not to pull Patsy away from his hammering, so cuddling Wyatt extra hard instead. "Melinda with Piper at the club?" she asked.

"No " said Leo tightly "Apparently Melinda discovering if she orbed something hard at Rodik's ah lower regions, makes him cry, means she and mommy have to go on a shopping trip for lots of new clothes. Melinda has a goddamn closet full of clothes" Leo added "And just last week we couldn't afford a replacement for the cracked tiles in the downstairs bathroom."

"If Rodik was upsetting Melinda going shopping makes sense " said Phoebe cuddling Wyatt because she perfectly understood the need for retail therapy overrode all considerations of limited funds. "Anyway might help with the nightmares she's been having lately."

Cole and Leo looked at he and raised their eyes.

"The nightmares will go when Rodik goes " said Cole.

"Mean old Wodik is crying mommy " Leo mimicked laughing.

"Amazing. I would have thought that nothing could hurt him there" said Cole after a few seconds.

"Surprises me too, he has any balls" said Leo.

"Maybe itsy bitsy ones " said Phoebe bitterly "Just enough to get some-one else killed and get himself a good jerk off when he picks up powers.

Cole and Leo looked at her.

"You should see the expression on his face as he gets 'Called up there' with powers" she said.

Cole and Leo exchanged glances.

"Wyatt learnt to roll over today " Leo told them a little proudly.

"Wow a month ahead of the average " said Phoebe cuddling Wyatt. "Clever Wyatt"

Phoebe knew all the milestones for childhood development. She was very proud of how far ahead of the average the three children in the manor were. Cousin Rory and his wife had a baby that was three months younger than Patsy. As their baby was a few weeks behind the average, they were less than impressed by Phoebe's knowledge.

Patsy finally decided he had solved whatever the problem was and he wanted his mother's attention by letting out a loud " mammmmmmmmma". As she went to him she saw the wood in the groove was lined up.

"Do you think he understands what he did?" she asked proud mom. "What a smart boy " she told swooping to hug him while Cole who had moved just behind her managed to rescuer Wyatt from being squashed between the two.

"He knows " said Whitelighter Leo, more concerned than proud as Patsy's mother glowed.

Leo planed some more… with enthusiasm .

"Rodik been a bastard all day " Phoebe finally asked as she knelt on the floor with Patsy.

"Not just Rodik " said Leo closely inspecting his work sighing and stopping "Cheese making dragons and Durand."

"He seems to be having big problems there " Cole commented not without some pleasure to know he was not the only guardian suffering frustration. Phoebe rescued Wyatt from Cole and put him on the floor beside Patsy.

"Be careful with him " Cole told her.

"Stop being a fussy man. Babies aren't that fragile" Phoebe told him. "They get born don't they" she added.

Cole and Leo exchanged glances.

"Trolls got involved " Leo told Cole packing his tools carefully.

"Trolls " said Cole surprised.

"The dwarf ones " Leo explained pursing his lips with a frustration.

"Those little bastards " Cole said with some scorn. "Can't stand 'em.

"Neither can Durand. They really pissed him off "Leo explained. "Couldn't fix the problem either because of them."

"Really " said Cole interested in the suffering of other guardians.

"Yeah" said Leo " took it badly. When I left him he was in Vladivostok on his second bottle of vodka singing very crude Russian song of about fu" Leo glanced at Phoebe who had stood up and was glaring at them. "Of a sexual nature " Leo explained.

"God you can be a priss, Leo " Phoebe told him irritated. " I know what fucking is. I'm a mother. Stop trying to make a boy's club."

Cole and Leo exchanged glances.

"These songs weren't about….motherhood " Leo told her firmly .

Cole laughed. "He has the right idea. Alcohol is a good antidote to greater magic. Want a beer?"

"Thought you'd never ask" grinned Leo.

Phoebe stood up and snakily offered her hand to Patsy who declined to take it preferring to stay with the boys. She sniffed and picked up Wyatt. "That's okay" she said "You guys have had such a hard day with the greater magic. You go relax. I've only been working to earn a living and support the family. I don't mind making supper for 6 adults and twp kids."

Cole and Leo exchanged glance.

Phoebe stomped toward the basement stairs, elbowing Cole out the way. "Bring that baby bouncer up with you," she ordered Cole "and my boots."

As she got top the top of the stairs she turned back "You know Cole " she snapped "It will serve you right if I can find a way to be with you for eternity and so in the end the only person you can talk to about greater magic is me." She slammed the basement door hard.

Cole bent to pick up Patsy and the baby bouncer "Where the hell are her boots? " he asked.

"Under the chair " said Leo taking Patsy.

On his hands and knees Cole pulled the boots out. He stood up " You know Leo" he said "it scares me you know. How much I love Phoebe even when I don't have a clue what's going on in her head."

"I understand," said Leo "Piper doesn't agree but sometimes I think you have to be saint to live with her." He put his hand on Cole's shoulder sympathetically.

"I appreciate you understand Leo. I really do " said Cole.

Piper arrived home not long after carrying a large number of parcels, and with a tired but happy Melinda who had had a whole afternoon of mom's undivided attention. Mom was not as inclined to indulge her as much as aunts and uncles and daddys who could not resist little girl smiles and cuddles but then mom made up for it by being mom.

Melinda was happy to kiss daddy and her beloved Unca Cole but for once she was more anxious to show off her shopping to an appreciative aunt.

"Gotta see Auntie Phoebe" Melinda told Phoebe "Gotta see my new clothes. I look gorgeous" she announced.

"She does " Piper told Phoebe "we got her three outfits and she looks gorgeous. And I bought myself a silk sweater and a night dress."

"So how broke are we?" Leo asked as he saw the bags .

"The night dress was for you " Piper told him snippily "Now,I'm not sure you're going to get it."

"I'm sorry dear" said Leo contritely and grinned as Piper tossed her hair, both of them suddenly remembering they were only 6 years and two children away from their wedding.

"Where's Rodik " Piper asked.

"Meditating" said Leo "Unless he's woken up"

"Can't we just kill him while he's sleeping? " Piper asked.

"Sure, " said Cole raising a fireball on the tip of his fingers.

"Stop that Cole, " ordered Piper. "He'll feel the power"

"He's meditating ," said Cole "besides all he feels is the need to be a prick."

"When are you going to stop being a reckless idiot " Piper said flaring up while Leo glanced at Phoebe and rolled his eyes.

"What did you buy her?" Phoebe asked before Cole could answer. To his annoyance. She eyed the parcels with a light in her eye. Retail therapy worked even second hand.

"Auntie Phoebe," demanded Melinda pulling at her.

"Okay precious " she said.

Phoebe to make her point about cooking had gone to the trouble of making her specialty lemon chicken pasta. Most of Phoebe's specialty recipes included lemon because Cole liked anything lemon. Leo and Piper had a private joke about how many recipes Phoebe could find that included lemon.

Phoebe's specialty recipes also included special ingredients, chopped to direction, sauces and bits and pieces to be added at precise times, unlike Piper who could just add what she wanted on a whim and instinct and it always worked. When Phoebe cooked, ingredients were spread out in piles, extra dishes were everywhere and measuring implements. The kitchen had a definite 'cooked in' look.

Phoebe winced a little at the mess, caught between creation and aunthood, then as Melinda spied the chicken and started to frown she decided she was not going to spoil her niece's retail therapy by reminding her what Rodik told her about meat.

Phoebe caught Melinda's hand and allowed herself to be dragged out the kitchen. Piper followed her sister and daughter, taking time to look back at Cole and Leo with a grin as Phoebe called instructions to them on how to finish cooking supper.

"It's different when girl get together than boys " Leo explained to Cole.

"At least Melinda seems over her Rodik upsetting her " Cole replied. "She didn't say mean old Wodick once. " He laughed "Phoebe's right about retail therapy. Damn her " he added because he got as irritated at Phoebe being irrationally right, without any rhyme or reason, as the rest of the family.

"Rodik still should not have upset Melinda" said Melinda's daddy.

Leo glanced at all the bubbling pots and cut up vegetables. And extra spinach and cheese pasta that Phoebe had prepared for Rodik. He eyed the chopped garlic and onion that was to be a last minute addition to the sauce Phoebe was preparing for the lemon chicken and then focused on the knife she had used to dice the chicken. "

"Rodik hates it when you use a meat knife on his vegetables" he said conversationally to Cole.

"Rodik hates it when you put onion in his meals" said Cole. "Putting onion in it, using a knife that had touched meat would be a really childish thing to do …and definitely not angelic."

"I know " said Leo picking up the knife. "Downright demonic."

Phoebe sat on Leo and Pier's bed and watched while Melinda and Piper modelled the day's shopping. Melinda actually had five complete outfits, only one of which was remotely practical for a very active toddler, the other four were just little girl pretty.

"You look so gorgeous" Phoebe kept telling Melinda on each change,

"I'm sick to death of being practical and worrying about value." Piper told Phoebe as she pulled her jeans back on after modelling the red and silver silk skirt and slinky black chiffon blouse that was modest compared to what Phoebe would buy but nevertheless did not represent value for money in terms of the amount of material.

Piper decided that she would not tell Leo about the outfit or the satin mini dress, both suitable for P3 but not much else. Not That Leo could complain about money Piper earned. She just felt it could leave her a little vulnerable next time she complained other people, such as males, spending money on tools or books.

Melinda paraded a verty pretty frilly dress that she thoroughly enjoyed swirling around and feeling the skirt swing. She skipped around the room enjoying the girlie feeling of the net and chiffon skirt.

"It was on sale at the Market " Piper explained to Phoebe "And the silk top and skirt were are the big emporium in China town "I wasn't completely reckless."

"Maybe you should be " said Phoebe. "I have a feeling tight finances are never going to get her better."

Piper sucked her breath and pursed her lips.

"So we may as well be reckless and just enjoy ourselves once in a while." Phoebe got out before Piper could tell her to shut up.

"So you think we'll ever enjoy ourselves again " Piper asked " Leo shouldn't have stopped you killing that little bastard." She nodded toward Melinda who was happily spinning about the room, calling look at me "I'm gorgeous." I want to kill him so bad today " Piper said.

"I'm glad Leo stopped me " Phoebe confided " for me not Rodik. Yeah " she added confidently "This will be over sooner or later, we'll find a way to get Willem, and some other poor witch will have Rodik inflicted on them, or maybe Willem will get Rodik " she said hopefully," and we'll be back to the way we were, but maybe not quite, " she added. "Something's will change. Good and bad "

"Maybe, " said Piper. swinging her legs on the bed an then looking at her sister. "You think " she asked "You know."

Phoebe shrugged awkwardly because she did not know where the words came from any more than her sisters.

"I've been thinking lately, especially you know after seeing al the magic in the realms, all the other magic around," Piper put her head on the side. "The Charmed Ones are an important part of the magic world, but not the centre of it."

"What was the last change? " Phoebe asked understanding

"Fairies " said Piper "Finally got to really see them. Like you."

Phoebe snorted. Getting thrown out of fairyland when she and Leo had tried to hide there during her pregnancy had not entirely endeared fairies to her.

"They play with Melinda" said Piper " "You can tell they are here when the crystal flashes pink."

"I'm glad" said Phoebe trying to be noble for Melinda's sake.

Phoebe glanced at the crystal that Arturo had given Leo. It stayed in Leo and Piper's room because it worked from anywhere in the whole house and covered the whole nexus and both Rodik and whitelighters seemed to find the visual evidence, such as a double bed, of a witch and whitelighter together abhorrent, so they stayed out of that bedroom.

At first the crystal had baffled and confused the witches with irregular flashing colours and it made no sense, until Phoebe pointed out that the colours seemed to be consistent with the colours that flashed on the realm map when they scryed They started to recognise the flashes and what amazed them just how much magic there was in the nexus, and how varied it was.

Cole who was in snit Arturo gave the crustal to Leo told them in a somewhat patronising tone which annoyed the hell out of Piper he supposed the nexus was a merging place of some of the realms and sub realms.

"Which means ?" Piper challenged .

"How the hell do I know " said Cole realising he was on dangerous ground.

After a certain amount of fascinated observation they finally realised the crystal flashed particular colours for magic creatures when they appeared and there were many, many subtle variations. The crystal would go quiet and then and then become brighter and more luminous when those creatures actually used magic. If several creature were using magic at the same time the crystal sparkled colour.

"Damn I wish we had that right from the start." Paige said.

"Especially when Cole turned up," snarked Piper.

"And the fake whitelighter handyman" said Phoebe.

They soon realised the deeper the colour the more powerful the magic. When Leo orbed the crystal flashed white with blue lights. When Paige came it was the green of witches but the green was then almost obscured by blue white light which seemed spark out of the middle. With Piper it was a deep green with almost emerald lights and Phoebe it was green with a flash of dark blue light and it took some time to realise that the dark blue light was time power.

"I'm not as powerful as you " Phoebe told Piper "I don't get why the green is the same shade for all of us "

"Charmed thing " said Paige.

"Maybe" said Phoebe.

When Cole came in, it flashed deep dark red with vibrant crimson lights, and the colour was so powerful the change was not easily missed. It annoyed the hell out of him that every time he so much as touched an aura Piper and Leo could see it in the crystal. He was always threatening to explode the crystal because Piper knew when he used his powers with Rodik in the house.

"Or you could stop using your powers with Rodik here" she hissed at him.

For Melinda the crystal turned the same dark green as her mother but it had a deep brilliant white core with the flashing blue light, much more vibrant than with Paige.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked.

"She's a powerful witch getting a massive boost from the whitelighter" sighed Leo. "Not a powerful whitelighter."

Somewhat to Piper's relied it only flashed lightly for Wyatt, blue lights and whitelighter orbs, a mortal child with some of his father's whitelighter powers, a magic core, a Good magic core."

"God and it took me so much to control him in the womb" sighed Piper.

Patsy was an oddity, the light flashed a faint earthy green and a not much else,

"It may change when both boys get to puberty, " warned Leo.

"I hope not " said Piper.

Aside from those they learnt to associate with the family the crystal showed touches of brown light, pale blue and lilac and various shades of yellow and pinks and leafy green colours, an occasional bright orange, leaving all of them to amuse themselves guessing what creatures where coming in and out, as the realms met.

With the warlock block they did not see any of the dark purple colours that indicated warlocks on the realm map and only once they saw a deep black that was almost dead with a darkish brown core. They did an all purpose demon seeker spell and found that the second armchair in the attic had been replaced by a chameleon demon, Piper blew it up and Paige had to shower for 2 hours because she had sat on the chair.

Piper and Phoebe watched Melinda dancing and swirling around the bedroom a few inches above the ground, the movement sending her frilly skirt flying and the crystal was flashing the deep green of her power, with its luminous white and blue of her power,.

"That thing says she's one powerful witch" said Piper sadly.

"Why does that make you sad?" Phoebe asked. "You should be proud of her."

Piper swallowed " Phoebe "I've been thinking about the power we see in the crystal for her and us and its. Damned powerful" she said " Compared to other magic. Sooner or later you know the Charmed Ones will have to change. " Piper grimanced.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. "we're needed."

"You know damned Cole" Piper said.

"I know damned Cole " smiled Phoebe.

"He's got me convinced of the balance" Piper sighed, "Which means with a witch as powerful as Melinda around, and the Charmed Ones, the only way it will stay in balance is if evil becomes massively more powerful, or…."

"Or " said Phoebe taking her hand.

"Or some of the power of good is... diminished." Piper said shaking her head "Melinda has a future. The Charmed Ones have fulfilled their destiny."

"And " Phoebe asked nervously " You think we must break up. "The angel of Destiny said we can go on being witches" Phoebe told Piper.

"I believe there must be a price for that choice" Piper said. "I get scared. I haven't been well you know since, Wyatt."

"Its only what not quite 5 months " Phoebe said. "Just get a check up."

"I did the other day " said Piper "Nothing. Just you know, doc just told me to take more vitamins. I feel weak in my soul," she said "I keep remembering how the magic, worked for me. I thought I couldn't have children but the magic worked for me. Wyatt isn't that strong according to the crystal, yet it damned near killed me controlling the magic."

"That was his magic with your witch power though " Phoebe mused.

"You remember what the magic did to Grams." Piper said determined. " Her body just could not stand the power of her magic."

"Her heart. And they never found that until it was to late." Phoebe asked nervously "Did you get that checked.?"

"Nothing wrong according to medic" said Piper smiling and shrugging. "Just hormonal I guess. Only" she said "Phoebe if you get any… premonitions, promise me you'll tell me, won't you."

"Premonitions about what? Money? " sighed Phoebe. "That we go broke"

"That too " said Piper smiling hugging her sister.

Melinda realised she was not the centre of attention suddenly stopped her little girl games and planted her hands firmly on her hips and announced "I'm very gorgeous auntie Phoebe."

Phoebe started to laugh "You are too " she said. "Give me a hug. I love hugs from gorgeous girls."

"Hi" said Paige at the bedroom door and nodded as both her sisters jumped. She had a concerned look that said she had heard the last conversation.

"You'll tell me too won't you? " said Paige tightly,

"If Phoebe has any premonitions about money" said Piper.

"That to" said Paige "I'm a Charmed One too."

"You're a sister too " and don't you forget it, "Phoebe mock glowered at Paige, then held out her hand as Paige sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look at me Auntie Paige" called Melinda levitating in the air and swirling the skirt of her dress, so the crystal flashed crazy colours of green with white and blue light. "I'm gorgeous " said Melinda.

"You most certainly are precious" Paige told her as Melinda threw herself at her.

Piper watched her daughter in Paige's arms "You know" said Piper "If the choice is breaking up Charmed Ones, maybe it would be better than evil getting more powerful and creating havoc."

"You know "Paige told them " I've been thinking similar things."

Phoebe and Piper stared at her "

"But " Paige continued "Melinda is far to young. Cole's right. Won't be a while."

"Bit your tongue " said Piper.

Paige laughed "And it would not be good if now if she had to fight evil. And it would not be good if evil got more powerful because we weren't around. But if one day there isn't room for Charmed Ones and Melinda. Better to break up the Charmed Ones than to let evil grow big enough to balance with Melinda and …us."

"Yes "agreed Piper and Phoebe.

"I can live with that but I can't and won't live with breaking up our family. You understand me " Paige told he sisters firmly.

"Yes ma'm" said Phoebe swallowing and laughing.

"Sure" said Piper half cowering.


	25. Chapter 25

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 25

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

The Source's actuary a small demon of a pedantic nature who had survived the last turbulent ten years in demondom by its cleverness and its ability to hide behind a façade of meekness that for the most part hide a will of iron and a determination, and the means to inflict unmitigated evil on the realms, carefully perused the list in front of him.

.Tempus leaned back in a great chair in the Source's private chamber listening to the actuary account the deeds of recent demon conquest. The actuary read the list and carefully judged Tempus reaction. Tempus, unlike his predecessors, most notably the miscreant Belthezor, was interested in minutiae of governance of the demon worlds. It was his strength and he listened to the successes of demondom, Tempus congratulated himself on the progress of his reign and hissed in a tone calculated to inspire fear at the reporting of the odd failure..

"The plan to destroy witches through financial disablement is having an affect " the actuary droned carefully to keep any tone out of it voice that might imply loss of face or criticism of failure, it was an accountant pure and simple.'

"It is well" said Tempus.

'It works best" said the actuary "in parts of the earth realm where financial success, where financial return, is judged to be a proof of endeavour, or a social necessity, a validator of success, a means of living well. The success have been less ideal in some cultures where family support, deeds, academic or community interaction are more highly valued."

"How do we overcome this" demanded Tempus.

The actuary considered its response "We have reason to believe that academic achievement may be subverted to a climate of profit and monetary advantage." it told the Source.

"That would be useful," Tempus commented.

"The formulae does not work so well in countries and communities where financial success is not always a criteria of status but in the so called western countries we can count certain success." The actuary explained.

"Which countries?' demanded Tempus.

The actuary looked at his list. "Certain successes have been achieved in Singapore" it said "where the pressure of achieving financial security has succeeded in intimidating number of witches to use their magic to support a public economic process which is in fact leading them into more desperate debt."

"Useful" said Tempus.

"The actuary continued, "We have achieved useful results in some European cities where we have succeeded in keeping the wage and income support for teachers and health workers to a minimum. We did this by creating an atmosphere where our representatives in economic and government committee have been able to convince authority that wage development in these areas, and in clerical and retail areas, is detrimental to economic viability."

"I do not understand," said Tempus shifting.

"No profit in spending money for social welfare or development," explained the actuary.

'This is well but how does this effect witches," asked Tempus irritably.

"My lord " said the actuary. "These are professions of women, many witches, whose costs go up, while their wages fall behind men and they fall deeper into debt and temptation to evil, all under the guise under of good economical management . And" continued the actuary "it has the added advantage that they suffer a certain social stigma through their inability to manage economically in a society that judges worth by wealth.

"This is of value" said Tempus, almost benign. "This works in Africa?

"No my lord" the actuary explained flat voiced "Africa has its own consequences in its history of colonialism and tribal and territorial boundaries, its religion and health issues but we are able to work well within the creation of debt so any financial gain is diverted for payment of debts incurred many year ago, instead of being used to provide food and health services" The actuary read his list "and the situation should continue as we have been able to tempt more leaders into substantially increasing debt with promises of personal wealth. This has the advantage of impoverishing witches and tempting innocents to desperate means which make them vulnerable to consort with evil."

"Excellent" said Tempus rubbing his hands.

"It must be noted " continued the actuary flat voiced "The use of economic subversions have created some situations that need observation."

"How so?" Tempus asked his voice taking on a peevish tone that was often followed by fireballs.

"It should be noted," said the actuary trying to keep its nerves under control "That this policy does add a certain power to both rat demon cults, and the brotherhood who have also been less than powerful since the vanquishment of Raynor by. " and the actuary knew better to say the name of Belthezor, "through treason and betrayal."

"Hmm" said Tempus who was no fool "where has this policy failed?"

"There have been some failure " admitted the actuary knowing its fate was in the balance "Witches in New Zealand have slipped the net for the time being, although it is country should be a blue pint for our plan.

"How so? " demanded Tempus shifting in his chair which the actuary noted.

"Luck " said the Actuary, "Not ours. Luck of good, stupidity. A witches was lucky in a lottery " it said, "Just luck.

"If the witch manipulated a lottery for personal gain " demanded Tempus ."it is no longer an innocent and we can.."

"No" said the actuary with regret "the accursed creature helped an innocent who gave it a lottery ticket. Just bad luck."

"And we can tempt her?" demanded Tempus.

The actuary shook its head regretfully. "She gave up half to assist her parents and used much of it to assist her poorer sisters and removed the temptation from our grasp for the present."

"Hmmm" said Tempus shifting in his chair "San Francisco?" he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The actuary consulted its list '"There is a plan afoot for the Charmed Ones "it said, "that shows much promise."

"That is well" said Tempus waving his hand to dismiss the actuary, who backed away knowing it had served its master well and survived another day. 

**...................................................................**

At the manor, because Melinda had insisted that Paige see the whole fashion show, supper was late and Rodik spent so much time complaining about his meal being reheated in microwave, to Leo's profound disappointment, he only noticed the onion at the very end of the meal.

Phoebe duly accepted the compliments about the quality of the meal.

"You're a great cook Baby " Cole told her and she stuck her tongue out at him. She did offer to clean up but Cole and Leo ended doing it because the whitelighters, Angela and Not-Casper appeared to discuss the best way lure Willem out and make a potion and spell that worked now they had his blood.

"Tell us what the Elders decided we ought to do" muttered Piper.

Cole had to put the children to bed by himself, which he was not all that unhappy about. Leo received a call on the spirit winds to deal with the consequence of a drunken Durand getting excited in a Vladivostok brothel.

Leo started moaning bout the destruction of his plan to spend the night comparing Greek and Latin translation of St Augustine.

Cole gasped in surprise and dropped Piper's favourite glass bowl." You would rather read St Augustine than check out a Vladivostok brothel. Leo we have to talk one day. You really need to get in touch with evil side, learn to relax."

"Piper's going to kill you " Leo said glancing at the bowl before he orbed.

"She can try muttered" Cole and jumped as Rodik appeared behind him. .

"I require water" he said. Rodik preferred the expensive natural spring water. Piper had taken to refilling the bottles out of the faucet. "That's Piper's favourite bowl" said Rodik.

"Shut the fuck up," said Cole.

Rodik took the water and sniffed. Cole waited until he had gone and flicked his fingers and put the bowl together, feeling he had scored a victory over Rodik.

He decided he was going to enjoy telling Francesca that if she had not handed her responsibilities about Durand to Leo she would have had to sort out the Durand's adventures in a Vladivostok brothel, then pursed his lips as he remembered they were not in a chatting relationship anymore.

"Damn her " he muttered.

In the attic Not-Casper after giving a long and somewhat pompous summary of the Charmed One's failures against Willem and the importance of getting him, explained the Elders were becoming just as frustrated as the Charmed Ones over the time spent chasing the warlock king. And the Elders were just as frustrated that though other witches powers assist the Charmed Ones and deflected warlock's cohorts, Willem himself remained a vague, faceless being, not much less mysterious than he was when they first heard of him.

"Yeah well take away the mystery and what have you go. Another warlock stealing power and another would be evil type trying to get more power. Been there done that " said Phoebe "I'll shut up " she said as her sisters and both whitelighters glared at her.

Not-Casper explained that the real problem would be how to vanquish Willem in a way that separated him from all the powers he had collected and allow Rodik to retrieve them. They also needed to find a way to do it so that the demon garaganas could not retrieve any demonic ones that may be separated.

Paige leaning against the Book of Shadows stand tapped her foot. "Why don't we just vanquish the bastard. Clarissa can throw the potion and tell the three of us when to say the spell and pouff he's gone."

Rodik started to open his mouth. And the whitelighters exchanged looks.

"I think it's a given the Elders want to retrieve the powers," Not-Casper answered in the patient voice that usually indicated he was aggrieved.

"Or we could just get Clarissa to point him out and mark the spot with crystals and then use a destructor spell that sent him down to the mores of hell," suggested Phoebe.

"Where evil could gain access to all his powers," interrupted Not-Casper "Which I assume you don't want to happen."

"What are you implying?" snapped Phoebe bristling.

"I imply nothing," replied the whitelighter grandly "What do you think?" he asked turning to Piper and ignoring Phoebe who stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think I need to pee," Piper replied heading for the attic door.

Piper went downstairs. Cole having finally got all the children to bed was sitting in his corner in the conservatory forced into working as a lawyer because he was alone. He squashed down an unreasonable peeve that Phoebe was busy being Charmed One and not with him then somewhat guiltily turned back to concentrating on precedents for claiming females who premeditatedly killed abusive partners was self defence and was not happy with the results. He did not notice Piper was standing there until she hissed his name.

"What " he said jumping and nearly dropping the book of California court judgements illegally borrowed from Berkeley library because his law practice could not afford a set of its own. She sat down on the chair beside him so she could talk softly.

"I told them I needed to go to the bathroom. I have to talk to you," she told him.

"Don't get the connection, " he said grinning.

"Shut up Cole" Piper said "They are up there arguing about garganas collecting evil power. " she said. "If we get Willem, they don't want the garganas around to pick up evil powers."

Cole put the book down and regarded her quizzically.

"This doesn't seem a good idea to me" Piper said determined.

"Who are you asking?" Cole asked. " Guardian. Me. Ex demon."

"The nearest demonologist " Piper insisted "Stop being an arsehole Cole and spell out for me the vanquished, damned, dead, riddle."

"Pip I love it when you flatter me to get help " he grinned. "You really enjoy being a bitch don't you? "

Piper put her head on the side and stuck her tongue in her cheeked Cole put his hand up in self-defence .

"Okay, pax" he said " Vanquished. Witches send the departed to the wasteland. Beast sucks the power of the demon/warlock evil creature, said creature's spirit moves on to the not quite mores of hell and can be a reborn along the line."

"Sort of like demon purgatory" she asked "or limbo."

"Sort of " he said. "Sent to mores of hell" he continued "Source gets the powers, demon never escapes condemned to hell for eternity. Evil mortal souls that are not in use stored down there too." Cole added.

"And destructor spells sends evil to the mores of hell " Piper asked "Or death by some evil magic athame, or weapon."

"Yes " said Cole "Or being a vanquished by the Source. And the Source gets the powers. Source vanquishes send to hell. Witch vanquishes lose him the demon powers."

"So its better to vanquish demons than send them to the mores of hell " Piper said.

"If you're on the side of Good, " Cole told her.

"Can those demons and evil creatures sent to the mores of hell get out?" Piper asked.

"Shouldn't" said Cole "All those cults and hives and monsters guard the place. The ones that were coming into the realm a few years ago. Before evil got the Grimoire back.

"Demon of fear got out?" Piper mused .

" You vanquished the source " Cole explained "Out of control down there because there was no coroneted Source. No Source to serve so the monsters ah. left their post."

"Oh " sad Piper.

"We all make mistakes," Cole said primly .

"Don't be an arsehole." Piper sighed "Warlocks Cole " "she said .

"You vanquish. Good get the powers if a retriever is around. Warlock goes to wasteland," Cole told her.

"How do they get reborn?" Piper asked

"Same way good does when their spirit is summoned." Cole told her.

"Who summons them?" Piper asked and Cole the guardian suddenly feeling the spirit winds shift shook his head. Piper like her sisters, these days was able to recognise the guardian expression. "What if no-on picks up the powers?" she asked accepting his lack of response.

"They float around until they merge in it the realm." Cole answered.

"What about evil ones?" Piper asked.

"Warlocks aren't supposed to collect evil powers," Cole said primly.

Piper glared at him.

"Okay just another evil lie" he grinned. "Warlocks collect evil powers. If they are vanquished they float around up here become part of the realm," he said "Or with some really bad luck get picked up some freaky magic creature who has a demon core in his soul." Cole added with a derisive smile "Which is really not a good idea."

"You behave very badly with new demon powers "Piper commented with a smug leer.

"I know," said Cole .

"So I guess we go with the vanquish, keep the garganas plan. Let evil have back its evil powers, rather than keep it up there." Piper decided.

"That would suit me," Cole said still prim. "And don't confuse demonic and evil."

"Or we vanquish the damned warlock and let the whole lot good power, evil power get eaten by the beast.

"That would also suit me" said Cole.

"Don't be an arsehole Cole " Piper said .

"Sure" he replied and the laughter in his voice died as there was sniff from the stairs.

"I require water" said Rodik loudly and sniffing again for effect he went to the kitchen.

"Hope he pisses himself on all that water he's drinking" Cole told Piper.

She laughed, "I'll call you if he does Brudder" Piper said touching his shoulder then turning to go back upstairs.

Cole sighing returned to legal precedents.

Rodik appeared a few seconds later from the kitchen. He cast a sneering glance at Cole "I don't like you" he said-"I don't think you are worthy of a Charmed One. I think you are corrupting your wife and if you weren't married I would make sure the Elders tore you apart. "

"Tough " shrugged Cole.

"I have excellent hearing" Rodik added as a final thrust before sniffing and stomping upstairs.

Cole laughed.

Piper returned upstairs to find another whitelighter present, a woman of indiscriminate age, white haired and somewhat ethereal expression.

"This is Alana" Phoebe, her expression, pissed told Piper "Alana is an Elder. Came to confirm instructions."

Alana put a hand out to shake hands with Piper and then with glance at Not-Casper, who shuffled uncomfortably, explained her colleagues felt that some direct intervention was necessary to hasten proceedings.

"Charmed Ones out of control and they don't trust Phoebe," Paige translated for Piper.

"I am here to ensure that the Charmed Ones understand that retrieving the powers of this warlock king is as important as vanquishing it" explained the Elder," which it appears they do not understand. The powers that can be retrieved from this warlock can do great things for Good."

Rodik came back in the attic and sniffed loudly in vindication. He pushed past Piper and put himself beside the Elder who looked him up and down with all the contempt of an upper level Angel and stepped away from him. Phoebe and Piper exchanged glances.

Piper crossed her arms and cocking her head on the side. "If the potion and spell separates the power from the warlock " she said very firm " it will also separate the evil powers that this warlock has collected and if the gargana, evil power retrievers turn up it means evil gets back more powers than Good. "

"This warlock " said Angela in a meek voice in deference to the Elder "is the king. You know the witches in India who keep the records of demon losses think he has been collecting tithes on enormous numbers of demonic powers lost over the last years " she added softly, while the Elder listened patiently but not, it appeared to the Charmed Ones, with any conviction.

"I do not even understand why this conversation si taking place" sniffed Rodik trying to wheedle close to the Elder Alana who stepped away. Both Angela and Not-Casper noticed this and raised their eyes, with expressions on their faces that were not entirely angelic.

"You have a potion to vanquish the warlock and all you have to do is make sure, it separates the powers." Rodik sniffed.

Paige walked over and planted herself firmly beside Piper and crossed her arms and rested her weight, on one leg, a picture of defiance. "Isn't it better to get rid of the damned warlock without risking evil getting stronger from all the powers Willem's collected." She glared at the whitelighters "This way he's gone in a pouff. No risk to us. No danger to any one."

"Nothing more important than retrieving powers" Rodik sniffed " there is no point getting this king if we can't retrieve the powers.

"Well from what I've seen Rodik seems to miss half the warlock powers, even when we set him up" said Phoebe crossing the room to stand with her sisters. "All that happens is we get his warlock, his pals come around to collect floating powers and make themselves king. If we just vanquish him, no risk of powers going back to evil."

The Charmed Ones stood opposite the whitelighters with Rodik snivelling as close to the Elder as possible.

Piper crossed and recrossed her arms "We have the means, or will have when we get the potion right. Just lets get the bastard and move on. We've wasted enough time on him."

"There is no point at all going after him " Rodik sniffed twice. "If we don't go after the powers."

"Shut the fuck up " said Piper, Phoebe and Paige to the shock of the Elder.

"Going after the powers could get one of us killed" said Paige "And I promise you my friend, you do, you get some-one killed and you will live to regret it. "

"Or not " said Piper angry.

"Rodik gets a witch killed he will regret it " said Not-Casper firmly.

"I do not see how getting powers back helps Good an when evil gets more" Piper insisted.

"Its all about the powers" sniffed Rodik. " witches should be glad to take the risks, the pain because nothing matter more."

Phoebe snorted "Its all about you getting your orgasmic kicks collecting the powers" she told Rodik scornfully. While Paige and Piper laughed.

"The only pleasure I get is the fulfilment of knowing I have served Good and that all the pain I endure because of my dedication " Rodik sniffed very loud glancing at the Elder who pursed her lips " working with undeserving witches, suffering a thousand slings and hurts from cruel words, living in miserable conditions. Sacrifices I am quite prepared to confess are worth it, knowing I serve Good and that my works provides a valuable and essential part of winning our battle.

"Oh shut the fuck up" said Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Angela and Not-Casper, while the Elder eyed the whitelighters with a severe and shocked expression of disapproval, and took a second to glare at Rodik.

Rodik sniffed louder than ever and followed it up by a snuffle " We get the powers or not at all " he said.

"Don't see how you get say," said Phoebe.

"Any way" said Paige getting sick of the argument "This is all mute. We need to get the potions to work one way or another. Getting that damned blood was to costly to risk wasting it with a potion that does not do the job."

"Work on it" suggested Alana firmly as she nodded to both the whitelighters and then orbed.

"The Elders understand the Greater Magic" said Not-Caper apologetically "It is their calling to ensure that Good wins the battle. They are not always concerned with practicalities." He orbed.

Angela shrugged a little uncomfortably and nodded and orbed.

The witches looked at each other.

"Do you think we should tell them?" said Piper.

"Tell them what?" sniffed Rodik."

"You're a fuckwit " said Phoebe belligerently. "Oh I forgot we did" she added as Paige laughed.

Rodik with massive sniff did not deign to answer. He turned and headed for the door. He stopped and somewhat grandly said " You will be punished," and exited grandly.

A few seconds later they heard a thump and a crash. Phoebe looked at the her sisters and went to the door. "Rodik fell down the last few steps" she told them "Damn he's all right."

"I think Melinda worked out how to do selective time delay trip spells today " Piper tried to sound disapproving and failed. " I caught her staring at the steps and muttering 'Mean old Wodik' after he upset her, and me. She told him he'd be sorry later."

"Melinda is a Halliwell " said Phoebe proudly. "Where did you disappear too during happy hour?" she asked Piper as she collapsed into the rocking chair.

"Asked Cole about vanquishing and separating powers" Piper muttered.

"You asked Cole for advice?" Phoebe said dumfounded."

"I'm getting desperate to get this over with " sighed Piper embarrassed. "Basically the answer is separating powers is not a good idea unless we can find a way to make sure the evil ones stay with him when we vanquish him."

"How do we do that?" asked Phoebe.

"Work on it " said Piper throwing herself on the sofa.

"Work on it "snorted Paige thumping the Book of Shadows .

"P….aige" hissed Phoebe. "That's an heirloom."

"Its my book too" Paige smirked as Phoebe stuck her tongue out. "Get Marly over to see if she can work out something with the potions. She is knows about but herbs, she may have some ideas." she suggested.

"Marly won't come near the place will Rodik is here " Piper said "Never heard any one so shy so determined about it."

"Get rid of him for while," suggested Paige.

"Get rid of him forever," suggested Piper hopefully.

"Or you could just freeze him while she's helping," suggested Paige.

"It could take all day " said Piper.

"Damn" said Paige.

"You could freeze him all day in the attic and hang St John's wort off him," suggested Phoebe.

"And poison ivy" said Paige.

"He allergic to them" said Piper.

"I know " said Phoebe.

"Sisters. We work real good together" grinned Paige.


	26. Chapter 26

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 26

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Phoebe came downstairs the next morning with Whosit. She was yawning because the whole family had been woken up three times with Melinda having nightmares. Leo had kept them awake longer by ranting about killing Rodik. Patsy, still not trusted to get himself downstairs and he resented being carried, was straining to get out of her arms by the time she reached the kitchen and managed to get in a fairly hard kick at her boobs as she put him in his high chair.

"I so love being a mother " she muttered." Ouch " and opened her dressing gown to examine her boobs.

"Phoebe " said Piper.

"What " said Phoebe " every-one here has seen 'em"

Rodik was not gracing the table, which added to the tension, not eased it because every-one kept glancing to see whether he would appear. Paige was reading the paper and Piper was cooking. Melinda was already in her high chair and Leo was doing his best to coax her to eat, because thanks to Rodik she flatly refused to eat anything that may have involved the death of an animal.

"Its milk Lindie" Leo said with strained patience "Cows give milk every day, they like to give it. It makes them happy. Same with eggs, chickens like to give them, makes them really happy " he said "I'm going to kill Rodik."

"You never gave birth did you Leo?" asked Piper.

"Mm" said Paige not looking up.

Cole was already downstairs his head down reading a brief for a court hearing he had in the morning. Or he was trying to. Piper was giving him a hard time over the case twhich was a hearing to overturn a taxi driver losing his licence for drunk driving after he narrowly missed a group of school children. Cole had found a technicality to get him off.

"He's a paying customer " Cole said "You're the one who is always bitching I never earn any money."

"There are ways of earning it without selling your soul" snorted Piper.

Finally he irritably shuffled the papers back in order, slammed them down and snapped "Stop picking on me for doing my job." he told Piper. "I'm sick to death of people in this family treating me like I'm some sort of freak because I'm a lawyer and defend people who pay me to defend them."

"That's another problem, they don't pay you," smirked Piper "They say they will and then disappear."

"That's what happens when you defend crooks and thieves," said Leo "Lindie, butter comes from milk, that nice friendly cows give you. For a present."

"Stop picking on me" said Cole.

Paige looked up from reading the paper " In the "World We Live In" column Jack Ellis lists all the psychological issues associated with different jobs. He says that lawyers suffer from depression, anxiety, hostility, paranoia, social alienation and isolation, obsessive-compulsiveness, and interpersonal sensitivity at alarming rates."

Phoebe pouring warm milk over Whosit's cereal, looked over her shoulder. "Gee" she said with professional interest, "Jack Ellis usually knows his stuff."

"Its not funny Phoebe" Cole muttered nastily but spoilt it by letting the special smile play around his mouth because chauvinist or not he always got a thrill watching her be mother to his child.

"Lindie" said Leo showing his exasperation. "Bread is made from wheat. Not animals."

"Does the wheat die to make it? " asked Melinda as Leo ground his teeth.

"What doe he say about angels?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't think the guy who understands about angels," said Paige.

"Slippery bunch, angels, hiding their nasty little sins behind curtsies and compliments, Bibles and badges." Cole quoted, something he had been saving for just the right moment.

"Eat your toast Lindie " said Leo "The woman who said that was a murderer Cole" Leo told him. "Its honey Melinda " Leo said as she eyed it suspiciously "it comes from bees."

"Murderers have been known to tell the truth," Cole the lawyer said.

"Shut up Cole" said Piper "Bees don't die making honey Melinda " Piper told her realising what the problem was "They go out and collect the pollen from flowers and carry it back and make honey with it. So it's really flowers. I'm going to kill Rodik."

"No-one dies." asked Melinda"

"Except maybe Rodik " Paige muttered under her breath.

"Of course not " said Phoebe brightly as she tried to coax Whosit Patsy into eating his cereal not playing splash with it. "You should have let me kill Rodik " she hissed at Leo.

"For god's sake don't let her find out how cheese is made." Leo whispered to Phoebe.

"Cheese" said Melinda.

"Made from milk, that nice cows just love to give you, " said Leo hastily.

"Not dragons?" asked Melinda who had taken notice of daddy's problems with cheese making dragons. "No-one dies?"

"Not dragons" said Leo firmly. "No-one dies."

"I told you murderer's know a thing or two about lying angels," Cole said standing up while Leo decided the argument could wait until he was in safer ground.

"Got to be in court," Cole said escaping.

Cole kissed Phoebe and the children, wiped honey off his chin and cereal off his tie without even being aware he did it and missed the odd wry smile on Phoebe's face as she watched him.

"What " he said.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I know" he said "What?"

"Go to work and have fun being an arsehole lawyer," she told him as he shook his head, not having any idea what she was talking about.

Paige stood up an eyed Phoebe's dressing gown. "If you want a lift to work " she told Phoebe. "You going to call Jade and Clarissa about warlock hunting plans" she asked Piper.

"As soon as Marly and I have worked on potions today." Piper said.

"I thought Marly wouldn't come near Rodik " said Leo.

"We've solved that problem," said Phoebe.

"Hurry up " Paige ordered Phoebe

"Its my car," said Phoebe.

Phoebe worked away on her columns all morning after Paige dropped her off at work. Paige needed a car for work because the community centre budget did not stretch to providing employees cars and she could never explain how she got to places when she orbed. She had since her own car, was destroyed thanks to Rodik been using Cole's or Phoebe's, often Phoebe's because Cole had the same problem explaining transport when he shimmered and Phoebe and Leo needed the SUV for kids,.

Piper called and told Phoebe that Marly had come up with a potion the power of three could turn into a vanquish of Willem and override the memory block and separate the good powers.

"What's the downside?" said Phoebe who had been a witch for sometime.

"He keeps the demonic ones" said Piper. "I mean we separate the good ones but he can kill until he goes pouff."

"So if we don't time it right, we go pouff not him," Phoebe mused.

"Yep " said Piper " we thought we might have a private non whitelighter, no retriever discussion with Jade and Clarissa and just decide what we want to risk."

"Good idea " said Phoebe.

"Better than this get Willem but Rodik get his Powers at all costs" said Piper,. "Paige is meeting me at Jade's. Can you get there this after noon?"

"Only if some-one can orb me," Phoebe said " or you pick me up "

"Leo is off making cheese making dragons behave. My car started to leak oil this morning so you'll have to pick me up.'" Piper told her unhappily.

"Eeek " said Phoebe "Not the whole engine."

"I hope not," Piper grimanced. "They cost a fortune."

" Any-one would think thee was an evil plot to send us broke." Phoebe said glibly. "Eeek" she said "Won't go there. I'll get Cole's car" she looked at the picture of Cole and Patsy on her computer "How the hell can we keep running out of cars in a family where 3 people can materialise on spirit winds. Magic isn't all its cracked up to be…sometimes," she added feeling like a heretic as Piper snorted.

"Lately finding it's just wonderful " Piper said smugly.

"Oh go play with the fairies again" snipped Phoebe.

She glanced at her watch and decided Cole should have finished in court and maybe even got paid by this time and called him.

"Hi baby" Phoebe said wondering why after all the time they had been together she still felt a small choke when she heard his voice, one that was not very far from the excitement she had in those first few times he ever called.

"Why you calling?" he asked. "

"I need your car" Phoebe told him. "Paige has mine, and I have to go to a magic meeting at Jade's over the harbour, and pick up Piper and get back for drinkies over at Meet the press party Elsie just ordered me to go to. If I drive I have an excuse to not drink. Nobody wants a sober person around when they are getting dunk. And…"

"Sure" he said cutting her off because dealing with the politics of Phoebe's workplace sometimes reminded him very closely of the demon hierarchies "I can just squeeze getting it to you between clients if I shimmer. Why do you have to pick up Piper?"

"Nah " she said " I get a work taxi to go to the radio show. I can do a slight detour from that. SUV is sick."

"I got a nice big check today " Cole told her proudly/ "I guess we know where some is going." He added "Bloody cars."

"Real money?" Phoebe asked impressed.

"Yeah "He answered "Insurance company finally paid up over Mrs Leeson's claim

"See I told you threats work better than nice request's" said Phoebe who was a good witch.

Cole laughed "They finally worked out that they haven't got a leg to stand on with the Livingston case and if I go to court on that it will cost them more than the Leeson one. So I think they figure I might be more willing to negotiate it if they paid up on Mrs Leeson."

"So you're going to make nice on the Livingston one, to get the money out of them for Mrs Leeson?" Phoebe asked trying to hide he disappointment in him.

"No, you know me better than that " said Cole picking up on the disappointment "I'm going to do what's best for Livingston, but I guess there's no need to tell them that."

"Sorry " said Phoebe " I really do trust your arseholedness but you know. I am Good."

"I know " said Cole.

"Funny how things work " Phoebe said. "Because the insurance company refused to pay for the fire and staff injuries at the fire at Livingston bakery on a technicality that turned out to be illegal, Mrs Leeson finally gets paid for car accident that should have been fixed months ago. "

"Yep " Cole said/, not finding it funny.

"What we do we get ?" Phoebe asked .

"About $35,000 " Cole sighed. "Enough at least to pay the rent and Eduardo's wages for the quarter and put away for the tax bill."

"What do we get?" Phoebe asked.

"Well" Cole thought about it "Anything I get his quarter is real wages now so I thought we could rob the tax account to help Paige with a new car and put it back with wages."

"That would be good." Phoebe said, "$35,000 and most gone before you cash the cheque," she sighed.

" I told you I was working for nothing," Cole muttered.

"We get anything " Phoebe sighed."

"Thought might keep back a thousand " Cole said " maybe spend half of it on a really good restaurant and night for the five of us when Rodik finally disappears. "

"Babysitter for the kids and grownups only, " Phoebe planned quickly, because she couldn't remember the last time they did that.

"And half on us " said Cole.

"That would be nice." said Phoebe "Gotta go."

"That was a damned sensible conversation" Cole said "I miss the nonsense you know before we married."

He put he phone down. It rang about 30 seconds later.

"If you have to light a stove, a fire and water heater and you any have one match, what do you light first?" Phoebe asked.

" The match" he said "Love you baby." and put the phone down.

It rang again 30 seconds later. Cole picked it up.

"Why can't people living in the southern hemisphere be buried facing north?" asked Phoebe.

"Because they aren't dead," said Cole. "You want to go somewhere and just fuck, you know just us, no magic, no family nothing but us, "

"There'd be magic " Phoebe sighed " Yes, I want you baby, I love you baby" she whispered "I want to fuck so bad at the moment " she sighed. "Love you baby" and hung up.

A minute later the Phoebe rang again. Cole picked it " Honest baby " Cole said "talking just isn't enough. I 'm coming over an we can just shimmer somewhere and fuck the day away."

"What does shimmer mean in connection with fuck? Its not one I've heard before" said the unmistakable gritty voice of Judge Agatha Bernstein, the 70 year matriarch of the San Francisco court house and sitting judge in the case Cole had in court the next week where he was representing mothers from local school who were insisting a large billboard of a naked woman with insects on her lower regions advertising something called "Sects" was obscene.

**.........................................................**

Cole decided he better concentrate on being a lawyer and spent the rest of the morning paying attention to 2 little old ladies, about their wills. He left the radio on because so he could hear Phoebe's show and didn't turn it off when as he worked away, jacket off, Mrs Williams demanded to see him without an appointment.

"My wife " he explained a little proudly to 80 year old Mrs Williams, a very sweet grandmother, then hastily turned it off when he realised Phoebe was talking about spicing up familiar relationships with graphic examples from her marriage.

He swallowed uncomfortably.

"Does that work? " Mrs Williams asked as he showed her out the office. "Bert and I found a little cross dressing did the trick " she said with a wistful expression of memory on her face. "Bert died of a heart attack you know."

"Really " said Cole " I'm sorry." and jumped when he saw Francesca in his outer office. Eduardo glanced at Francesca, prim school marm in place and then at Cole.

"You'd be surprised, Eduardo," Cole thought to himself as he waved his hand toward his office and Francesca proceeded him.

"I gather Bert went happy " Francesca said as she turned to Cole.

"So it seems, " he said, not keeping the sulkiness out of his voice "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Oh good god what's wrong now?" Francesca asked, with some irritation.

"Why do you think Phoebe decides who my friends are?" he demanded furiously.

Francesca raised her eyes, then gave him a very school marm glare "Don't you two know that its keeping secrets and not discussing issues that keeps a marriage healthy " she asked with a sigh. "Sort your problems with your wife Cole." she told him bluntly.

"I don't have a problem with my wife," he snapped " I have one with you."

"Do you know the very first thing I was told as a whitelighter was that you had to love your charges and keep the whole relationship totally impersonal " Francesca told him dryly" I wonder why I forgot that?"

Cole opened his mouth.

"No " Francesca interrupted, her expression decidedly peeved" Let's just be very clear. I care a great deal about you and Phoebe but the only relationship I am prepared to have with either of you is one where I am not the bone of contention. End of conversation. And discussion."

"You think? " he started to say and took one look at her expression and changed the subject "Why are you here?" he demanded like a sulky school boy.

"Proctor is at his...home if you wish to see him." she answered business like.

He nodded knowing he was not going to win the other discussion.

"What do you think Proctor can tell you that you don't know? " she asked all whitelighter and no nonsense.

"He can see something in Africa I'm missing. I hope " said Cole less than confident.

"Cole this source has just found something in Africa that he thinks will establish his credentials as the power of Evil. You are not there to stop him tempting those who would be tempted. You're there to ensure in doing so the balance is not lost in the process. That good is not corrupted and seduced. Not fix it." Francesca repeated for what seemed to her the hundredth time and he responded with an irritated, frustrated shake of his head, for the hundredth time.

Before she could speak again there was knock at the door and Phoebe still very nervous came in.

"Hi baby " said Cole still annoyed "Mrs Rinaldi is just…."

"I heard" Phoebe said" hello Francesca s" she greeted her, carefully keeping a big smile on her face that did not quite remove the apprehension in her eyes.

"Hello dear" :Francesca answered not missing the apprehension and for a second the thought crossed her mind that Durand was easier to manage than these two.

"Mrs Rinaldi was enjoying herself giving advice " Cole muttered petulantly.

"Cole " said Phoebe. "I just came for car keys" she explained. "Honest" she said desperately " Not checking up ..or anything .Honest " she said.

"I believe you dear" said Francesca smiling a little and proving she really was an angel.

"What were you telling Cole about the source and evil?" Phoebe asked. "I want to know. please " she said because it was all she could do was to say it was all right with her they were talking and Francesca did not have to pull away from Cole's friendship.

"I was trying to explain to him. Again" said Francesca deciding to take advantage of opportunities offered while Cole ground his teeth "that Africa and the Source's actions are not unusual and that the guardians who are called seem to be called because they can hold the balance."

"So you think he'll find a way?" Phoebe commented, interested.

"I'm sure of it ," said Francesca as Cole hissed his breath.

"I'm not deaf" he ground out between his teeth.

"Something like this happened before?" Phoebe asked ignoring Cole.

Francesca also ignored Cole and spoke to Phoebe "The Source before last one used the crusades and inquisition, worked through greed and ambition and called it religion. For a time, he seemed to be winning, but a guardian of the time Esther found a way to encourage witches to find great power in community. In the absence of men at war, many women, many witches rose to great power and influence, although some paid a high price." Francesca added her expression darkening momentarily as she remembered, that everything came at a cost, even good.

"They did?" Phoebe asked who was always interested in hearing from Francesca about the history she had lived. Phoebe ignored Cole who was stamping his feet at the history lesson.

"Eleanor of Aquitane, Joan of Arc" said Francesca grimly.

"No " said Phoebe. "They were witches?"

"It was a time of some very powerful women." Francesca told her remembering.

"Who cares" said Cole reverting to about 5 years old.

"I do" said Phoebe genuinely interested and pleased she could do something for Francesca.

Francesca narrowed her eyes and turned back to Phoebe, thinking she may not get the chance to push so hard again "The next source, the one you knew tried to make his mark by destroying witches, fighting women, burning them, nearly succeeding in wiping out witches but this time there was a guardian. ."

"Hilma" interrupted Phoebe "She stopped it."

"How did you know that? " asked Francesca. Genuinely surprised"

"Something you said" answered Phoebe quickly not lying.

"Okay, okay," snapped Cole "I get it. I'm called, I can fix it, the balance of good and evil depends on me but I don't have to worry, you don't have to worry. I'll find a way."

"If history is any guide, Francesca answered calmly .

"Can we go?" Cole demanded.

"Certainly" answered Francesca businesslike "Thank you dear" she said to Phoebe.

"You're very welcome " Phoebe answered sincerely as Cole threw his car keys to her somewhat harder than was necessary. As his back was to her she met Francesca's eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry " and Francesca nodded.

Cole walked out ahead of Phoebe and Francesca without bothering to pick up his jacket and muttered something to Eduardo about being a while. Francesca followed him to the corridor while he waited impatiently for the elevator and then swallowed uncomfortably as Francesca gave him her best school marm stare.

Phoebe followed them into the elevator. "See you baby," he muttered as Francesca said goodbye and orbed. Cole shimmered after her.

**............................................................**

Paige arrived at Jade's house a little way ahead of her sister's. She rang the door bell and Jade answered

Jade was wearing some-what faded and baggy leggings, a large sweater with the sleeves pushed up and her hair had the just had time to rush a brush though it look.

"Hi " she said. She saw Paige glancing around the untidy house, although she tried not to judge.

"Not even trying today " Jade explained with a grin "No in laws expected. My oldest daughter had her basketball team over last night. Some crisis with the coach and they wanted to talk. Ever figured out why teenagers can't sit on chairs but need to throw cushions and everything else on the floor. Lucky those kids eat home made pizza and my second oldest likes making it or we'd be mortgaging the house from the food bill last night. "

Paige nodded not quite sure what to say.

"Kitchen's worse," said Jade unfrazzled "Come on in."

Jade was not joking. Dishes were stacked everywhere, clothes were drying on wracks and she had an ironing board set up with ironed clothes over half the chairs and 3 large baskets of unironed clothes spilling out of them.

"Just an average day " Jade explained not joking. "had to go and do my duty at the school used book shop this morning and got a bit behind. And had visit from my whitelighter Caleb. He doesn't the Charmed Ones" she told Paige.

"Phoebe and Piper will be here soon. Clarissa is on her way." Paige told Jade. "We didn't like Caleb when he was our whitelighter last year, so we're even."

"Do you mind if I go on ironing until then?" Jade asked, picking up the iron before Paige could reply.

"I wondered how you coped with normal life and being a witch" Paige grinned. "Now I know "

"I don't cope," said Jade. "I keep looking for a non personal gain ironing spell but haven't found one yet. I think that would be my ultimate success as a witch. Fortunately my kids are pretty good at putting this away, even if they think it is cool to claim they don't."

"That's good," said Paige carefully.

"Well I don't put them away so some-one sure does," Jade replied, ironing away.

"Maybe its brownies " said Paige slowly.

"That would be nice to think magic was doing something to help " Jade said ironing hard.

"You ever regret being a witch?" Paige asked suddenly.

"No " said Jade "You know I'd kill for a full night's sleep and maybe an hour to do absolutely nothing" She laughed "I like to bitch but its…. I feel I've been given a special privilege and it's made my life…better."

"Do you really?" Paige asked leaning forward.

"Don't you?" Jade eyed her curiously..

"Cost me a bit," said Paige carefully " But I found some thing too. Your husband is seems okay with the magic."

"He deals " Jade said. "You lost a few…. friends because of the magic.:" she asked intuitively.

"Lost the love of my life " Paige acknowledged, her head on the side.

"Couldn't take it?" Jade asked in a matter of fact tone " or turned out to be demon guy on the make?"

Paige met Jade's eyes questioningly.

"Well its one way they know we're all vulnerable " Jade said. " Nearly fell once myself. You think the fairy tale could really happen. One would turn away from evil for a good witch." And the comment seemed a little forced "Like Phoebe's story with Belthezor could have a happy ending."

Paige swallowed.

"Okay I'm pushing " said Jade "But you see I'm a an upfront person and I just want to know I'm not risking my children growing up without a mother to protect evil. I shouldn't asked " said Jade uncomfortably. "Caleb was muttering warnings this morning."

"You've a right," Paige told her. She took a deep breath "You're not risking your life to help evil , at least not because of any demon relationships me or my sister might have. Whitelighters insisting on getting powers and Rodik are another thing," she said. "Do you believe me?" Paige asked awkwardly.

Jade put down the iron determinedly. "Look " she said "We've fought together, I've trusted you with my life and you've trusted me with your's and we haven't betrayed that trust. Only I have children and a husband and I need to ask."

"Well with the things you've heard the whitelighters saying you'd be a fool not to " Paige answered slowly.

Jade smiled, pushing her hair back "Never been involved in magic like this before. Most exciting thing I've ever done." she said "Heard all the stories about the Charmed Ones, never thought I'd live it." She took a breath " but you see I know that witches have died being with you. Jenna Brown was a friend of my cousin's" Jade said and Paige clearly understood Jade had been working herself up to ask.

"Jenna Brown? " asked Paige.

"A witch who was killed a few year's ago by a demon who was stalking the Charmed Ones, or seducing one or something like that. All a bit vague, only the things I'm hearing about Phoebe and Belthezor at the moment, or really not hearing make me wonder " Jade said. "Or was that before you…"

"I know about It " said Paige slowly.

"Are Clarissa or I in any danger of being killed by a demon who seduced a Charmed One?" Jade asked bluntly.

"No" said Paige firmly.

"How about one who's married to a Charmed One? " asked Jade determined.

Paige swallowed "No" she said "Anyway what makes you think..." She asked her voice wobbling

"Always was a romantic at heart " Jade replied pressing her lips together. "Always did believe in true love. Hell I've got 5 kids to prove it" she said "You see things. I've trusted you with my life, you've trusted me with your's." she added.

Paige shuddered "You can trust us, but you know the….Elder's think .

"News to me they think " said Jade "Is Cole the demon Belthezor? " she asked bluntly.

"Used to be," said Paige slowly opting for trust.

Jade was silent. She picked up the iron and put it down.

"Well" asked Paige nervously.

"You know It gives me hope that one even one could cross" Jade said pensively " makes it…justified it. Explains why he can be such an arsehole lawyer " said Jade. "Clarissa told me what he did about the insurance." she grinned.

"Actually said Paige " the arsehole lawyer comes from the part of him that used …that is mortal.. human, the part that used to be a demon can be a sanctimonious prig."

Jade raised her eyes.

"Scared the hell out of my boyfriends" Paige explained.

"The one magic cost you too?" Jade asked because she was a mother

"No " said Paige " Mark, he wasn't scared of Cole, or wouldn't let Cole scare him off. Mark was nice, really good, smart, sweet," Paige looked at her "Funny." She took a breath because she had never talked about Mark outside the family." I... you know, I like… dating. Really enjoy it and I really enjoyed it with Mark but I fell in love with him because he was sweet."

"What happened?" asked Jade.

"Demon got him" said Paige hurting because she had never said it to any-one outside the family.

"Not Belthezor?" Jade asked grim "I mean Cole.. I mean."

"No " said Paige "Just destiny. Didn't realise how good he was. Future whitelighter whose future was a bit sooner than I planned."

"I'm glad" said Jade as the doorbell rang "There was some-one."

"What?" said Paige."

"I was concerned you were the Charmed One who wasn't…loved, your sisters seem…complete. You don't." Jade finished, opening the door to Piper and Phoebe who both tried to avoid noticing the mess in the living room.

"Don't know how you cop with being a witch a wife witch and raising five kids" Piper said as they followed her. "We struggle to look after three little ones and there are five of us."

"Oh that's easy " said Jade grinning at Paige as she indicated to sit at the table " I don't cope. I sometimes have to remind myself how glad I was when I found out I was pregnant. How badly I wanted kids" she smiled.

"My Melinda is enough of a handful now, and Phoebe's Patsy isn't much better. Waiting on Wyatt " Piper told Jade as she started to make coffee and pull out home made cookies from the stove. Jade apparently had no problem maintaining a conversation, making coffee and cooking and ironing.

"Take my advice " said Jade bringing coffee over to the table and offering cookies. " don't see let them see the Wizard of Oz "

"Why?" asked Piper.

"Because" explained Jade pushing her hair back." Before they're 11 or 12, the first time you refuse to let them sleep over with a friend whose parents are not the most responsible parties you've come across, no matter how much they promise to behave, you're going to be called the wicked witch of the west and every variation. Oh or watch reruns of Bewitched. My eldest likes to called me Endora whenever I've done what she calls interfering."

"I'll remember," said Piper raising her eyes.

"Clarissa is on her way " said Phoebe. "We have a potion that we think can get Willem but there are some risks and we think we need to talk about them, and what we are not going to do."

"Like not get killed protecting Rodik? asked Jade.

"Among other things" said Phoebe.

The door bell rang and Jade got up again.

"Jade asked me about Belthezor and Cole " Paige whisper " it told her the truth"

Before Phoebe could answer Jade came back with Clarissa.

Piper explained the potions and the risks and said very firmly that they were not going to risk getting killed for Rodik or take unnecessary risks to get the powers back.

They all nodded.

"Bet we do though " said Jade. "Take the risks"

"What do you mean?" asked Clarissa.

"Same reason Phoebe went out with Rodik last week when she knew it was stupid" said Jade as Phoebe bristled. "Can't help ourselves," she explained. "Got this calling to be Good witches, fight evil. Can't help ourselves Can't resist doing what we're called for." she shrugged self depreciatingly.

"You're right " said Clarissa "I know I will. I can't help thinking what whitelighters say. I really would hate to think of some damned warlock using my not magic power for evil. Sort of destroys everything I have done for Good, so I will take the risk for other witches. Hope some-one would take it for me."

The Charmed sisters looked at each other and nodded reluctantly.

Jade nodded too " My mother she was finally killed by a demon. I was always glad it was not some warlock stalking her just for powers but in a real battle over and good and evil, protecting innocents doing something good . " She fought back some emotion and then shrugged.

"Bastard Elders for being right " said Piper.

"Bastard Elders could get us killed for being right " said Phoebe " you think they'd cry at our funeral."

"I don't want any-one to cry at my funeral " said Jade, while the other four eyed her nervously "I've been fighting evil since In my mother first explained what it really meant being a witch was when I was 16. " she smiled " She did a good job my mother, you know, with me and my sister because she didn't burden us with magic when we were young, she just prepared us. My sister was killed a couple of years ago by some bloody flux demon when things were going crazy."

"Things were bad a few years ago " agreed Piper "Out of control cults."

"Yes" said Clarissa " Two of my cousins went."

The charmed sisters glanced at each other.

"I thought about it, " continued Jade "You know when my mother died and my sister. I don't want to, you know ,be cried over and then fade out of people's lives." She smiled a little awkwardly "I thought about it. I hope my friends; my family will do something special in memory of me. Have just the greatest time, do something that makes them really happy, so whenever they think about how happy they were all their lives, they'll remember me and I'll always be part of their lives."

She took a deep breath "More coffee " she asked.

The witches stayed about another half hour, discussing details of taking Willem that they did not want to talk to whitelighters about.

"So" said Piper as they were leaving" we're agreed. We are not going to take stupid risks, protecting Rodik or making sure Good gets those powers."

"Unless we don't have a choice" said Jade.

"Unless we have no other way" said Clarissa.

As she left Paige turned back and said quietly to Jade. "There's something I want to say"

"You're secret is safe with me" said Jade leaning on her front door.

"No "said Paige awkwardly "Its just, you know, not that it will happen but your children, I mean, I couldn't replace you or anything but I'd make sure, they had some-one magic to be there for them, you know to help them….I" she stopped uncomfortable.

Jade smiled, pushing her hair back from her face, then reached out to put her hand on Paige's arm. " That boyfriend of yours, you said he was nice and sweet. You two must have been a good pair."

Paige nodded a little teary as she left and Jade shut the door so she could go on not coping in her very messy house.


	27. Chapter 27

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 27

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Cole followed Francesca through the spirit winds. He laughed cynically when he remembered how she had irritated him and pushed him to the limits of his temper and his endurance when posing as his legal assistant, helping him through those first months after walking through the fire of his own making that lead him to his calling as a guardian. In the moments he was most infuriated and intimidated by her, he had comforted himself with the knowledge he could smite her in an instant. Caught in the wake of her magic, he now seriously doubted he had that much power.

Cole felt the time fold come around him and caught his breath as they came out of the spirit winds into the cold, cold mountain air of the Himalayas, high enough in the mountains to be above the tree line.

They materialised in a small courtyard and garden. On two sides of the courtyard were long, very old dark grey stone buildings with high arched rooves and long open verandas in front of thick clear glass arch windows without any blind or curtains. The other two sides were somewhat irregular and had a low stone wall over which Cole could see the mountain fall away to a deep chasm. High above, majestic and stark, the great snow covered mountains towered, over powering, unmoving, ancient. The courtyard had a thick layer of snow as did the wall, leaving the whole scene with an eerie an unnerving quiet.

Coe shivered, not entirely from the cold seeping through his thin cotton shirt. He moved and felt snow squish in his shoes. He glared with irritation at Francesca.

"Sorry" she said smiling., as he shivered again. Francesca had used her magic to appear in her whitelighter robe, which apparently offered some protection from the cold. "I thought you were smart enough to realise it snows in the Himalayas. And don't all me bitch," she added as he went to say something.

He opened his mouth and shut it twice but before he could retort, the demon guardian Proctor appeared from behind a thick wooden door set well back under the veranda.

"Francesca" he smiled satanically "Friend Belthezor. Welcome to my… abode. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cole wished to speak to you," Francesca said glancing at the towering mountains with disapproval written over her face.

"They provide me with a sense of purpose" Proctor told her a touch defensively. He looked much the same as always, dressed in his habitual black but the clothing, dark pants and long shirt and vest, with some embroidery on it that was typical of the area, rather than the long black coat he usually wore.

"That is good," said Francesca snippily walking past Proctor and Cole swallowed feeling decidedly an outsider.

Proctor indicated that Cole should go through the door. He entered a long dark room with a stone floor covered with rugs, local woven ones Cole guessed ,and mostly worn and old and the walls, also stone were covered by woven rugs with intricate patterns in surprisingly bright colours. A number of spirit lamps provided shadowy light and more shadows were provided by a huge fire in a very old fireplace that took up three quarters of the far wall. A door led off the room at on end and another to one side of the fireplace.

The room was furnished simply, local wooden furniture, heavy and probably antique, new when Proctor got it Cole suspected. The heavy chairs had bright woollen cushions on them, and there were a couple of softer almost comfortable European arms chairs, in soft bright colours. The whole room was a contradiction.

"It used to be a Buddhist monastery, centuries old " Francesca told Cole. "Always a place of magic and peace": Her face was brightly lit in the orange firelight, and had a soft angelic glow. "I doubt it has changed much since them." she added disapprovingly.

"That has " said Cole indicating the end of the room, where throwing out soft light was a bank of almost liquid crystal screens, flashing scenes and faces.

"I watch, Brother Belthezor" Proctor explained quietly "I have my own magic. I see much from my mountain and when needs must I move closer and I see what I need to see."

"Very little of which he is prepared to pass on " Francesca interrupted disapprovingly.

"I…pass on that which is needed to be...passed on," Proctor smiled with a leerish glint in his eyes. He politely offered a seat to Cole who shook his head and began to prowl up and down in front of the fire because without a jacket in the middle of a Himalayan mountain he was freezing.

"I'm missing something in Africa" Cole told Proctor. "I. can't see it. Evil is doing good business there. I know that Africa is a target, and I can't… I'm missing something.. I can't…"

"Help them " said Francesca somewhat primly.

"Damn it Mrs Rinaldi" Cole snapped. "You know I know better than that. You've told me that often enough. I listened."

"I'm please you have" answered Francesca even more primly, her eyes twinkling a little and slightly annoyed at same time.

Proctor sat back on one the of the chairs at the table in front of the fire. "That is good" he said.

"What is good?" demanded Cole.

"That you listen to Francesca" replied Proctor satanic.

Cole raised his eyes in frustration. "What do you see that I don't?" he insisted.

"I see nothing extra ordinary " Proctor answered slowly.

"You see evil? " Cole asked.

"Yes" said Proctor" I see evil in Africa but there are very few places where it would not be extraordinary to see no evil. I see occurrences in Africa that are the product of evil. I see things in Africa that are sent by evil and I see a great room for evil to seduce innocents to evil and to corrupt and gain."

"As it always is" Cole pressed.

"More so I would say," said Proctor lowly.

"Is evil winning?" Cole asked in a guardian voice which Francesca noted.

"It is gaining," said Proctor "From what I observe. Which is also not extra ordinary in the circumstances."

"Circumstances of the ambitions of a new Source." interrupted Cole softly.

"Exactly" said Proctor dryly.

"This does not bother you?" Cole demanded standing still thoughtfully.

"It is the order of things," replied Proctor his voice demonic, drier.

"What do you see that the Source can use as a…. conduit for evil?" Cole asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Francesca surprised at the question.

"What you said" he told her, "The dark ages, crusades, inquisition, with hunts. The last Sources found something. What has this one found?"

"You did listen to me" Francesca exclaimed. "Thank you Phoebe."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? " snapped Cole losing the guardian.

Francesca smiled knowingly but refrained from answering.

"What do you see in Africa?" Cole demanded again of Proctor.

"I see what I always see " Proctor answered with nothing demonic in his voice. "I see poverty, and disease and hardship. I see small lives, happy and sad. I see deeds of great goodness in surprising places. I see contradiction and conflict."

Cole shook his head in frustration.

"Look to your own wisdom" " Francesca told Cole, whitelighter voice soft.

"My wisdom is all evil, and I cannot…. embrace good and find the answer there " Cole snapped. He lifted his hands and dropped them " I do not like… feeling so close to evil." Cole said. "It may be wisdom but it destroys hope or is this merely my experience?" he asked Proctor quietly.

"I find hope in looking toward good " Proctor answered slowly, his eyes on Francesca's face. "It is not necessary to embrace it."

"And that is your wisdom?" Cole challenged.

"No " said "Proctor in a dry gritty voice "It is my observation. But since you asked I will tell you what I found in evil." he said " I found evil torture on my soul, a carrion plague, an illness that overwhelmed my soul from which I believed there was no hope and no escape."

Cole stopped cold,

Francesca met Proctor's eyes and he looked away "You escaped " she said matter of fact.

"And I once told you why " Proctor replied quietly.

"I did not understand your answer then and I understand it less now" Francesca told him school marm in place.

"Perhaps " answered Proctor the satanic sneer returning to his face " but it gives me great pleasure to know that after all this time you still remember it."

Cole shuffled in front of the fire feeling decidedly in the way. "What else do you see in Africa?" he asked quietly.

Proctor sighed "All I can tell you is I see evil as frustrated and perplexed by Africa as you. That I see people living their lives as best they can, as they must. I see them balance or not balance their lives, with family and religion and culture. I see them with divided loyalties and affection and pain and love and hate." Proctor leaned forward in his hair " I see people Belthezor. Living lives much as other people."

Cole stopped pacing, "And you see nothing else?" he said insisted.

"Belthezor I do not know what else you want me to tell you I see." Proctor answered tersely "I can only tell you what I have seen."

"You see small lives conflicted lives. Some evil, many innocent, you see evil preying on their loyalties and lives." Cole asked. " And succeeding?"

"Cole " Francesca said very gently " You know Evil must succeed at some level, evil must stay strong, to hold Good to account or Good will fracture."

"I know," Cole said, standing still and half smiling "There is nothing different is there? Its always the same" he said in a voice that was purely guardian.

"And you have found the answer to Africa?" Francesca asked suspiciously.

"No" Cole replied quietly shaking his head "I do not know the answer to Africa. " he shrugged "I've been many thing, I was the source, inhabited by the source of evil but even having that wisdom I do not have the wisdom to find the answer to Africa."

"Do you have the answer you seek from me?" Proctor asked with some understanding.

"Yes Brother Proctor, I have the answer I seek. I thank you." Cole shivered violently. "My family are inclined to be amused that I feel the cold so badly" he suddenly grinned a little awkward. "Blame it on me having grown up in a warmer climate. I am gone" Cole told Proctor as Francesca laughed. "Be well"

"Be well brother" said Proctor.

Cole stopped suddenly reminded of the conversation Phoebe had interrupted "Mrs Rinaldi. I. Today That conversation I meant it. Its my choice" he said "I don't…. and I'm saying…..I resent," he stumbled.

The prim schoolmarm look was well in place and Cole suddenly forgot he was a guardian and was reduced to five years old again "Cole it is my choice too " Francesca said calmly " and it is my wisdom and you must respect that choice."

He all but stamped his foot petulantly. "You just are trying to be damned " he stopped " you are." he said not game to use the words he was thinking as he saw her expression "This conversation isn't finished."

"I think it is " said Francesca with a ghost of a smile.

Cole started to shimmer and Francesca watched him, her expression caught between amusement, a little annoyance and some sympathy.

Proctor stood up "Brother Belthezor" he called. Cole hesitated and stopped and Proctor caught his arm, then turned to Francesca to say "I need speech with my brother a moment" and then all but dragged Cole outside.

The freezing mountain air hit and Proctor knowing Cole was living mortal and not wearing a jacket of any sort, took a some what satanic pleasure in seeing him shiver, in the freezing mountain air.

"There is something that must be said Brother " Proctor said with a sneer that had none of his usual mockery "Francesca is an angel " he told Cole in a dark rasping satanic voice "It is her wisdom that the ah object of… affection is not responsible for that affection."

Cole swallowed nervously.

"I value Francesca's wisdom" Proctor said deadly quiet " having so little of my own. But there are times when I reject it. I believe that the… object of affection has a responsibility to be... worthy of the affection, in certain instances."

"I care a great deal for Francesca " Cole said softly but feeling out of his depth "I am in her debt. She has been… good to me."

"Then you are honoured " said Proctor satanic, demonic in his intensity "Be worthy of the honour Brother."

"I am beholden to her, " Cole protested.

"Then act accordingly," sneered Proctor "Francesca is good and will accept your… lack of consideration because she is a good, but there are those who have an …affections for her who would not. You understand me. "

Cole shivering in the Himalayan mountain nodded but could not say anything before Proctor continued, his voice colder than the mountain air "My calling is to be a fellow…traveller with Good," he said " but I am not an adherent. I do not embrace all the concepts of good. " Proctor almost whispered as Cole nodded compliantly. "I do not embrace the concept of turning the other cheek," Proctor added, so Cole shivered even more "You understand?"

"I understand " said Cole subservient. "But you don't need to fight Francesca's battles. She manages me very well without… help" he sniffed in a good imitation of Rodik.

"It's a small thing I can do " said Proctor," a small gift, to offer, a moment of not being…responsible. You hold some of her heart" said Proctor, and he shrugged "You have a great power." he said "You understand me Brother"

Cole sulked "I would not willingly hurt her" he told Proctor " I hold her dear. I would not hurt her."

Proctor softened marginally, then his face took on the dark cynical expression of a satyr "In this calling to be a guardian " he said "I have found some peace, a level of contentment. I envy few." He turned away and turned back " I… envy you a power I do not have and consequently will hold you to account for it"

Cole nodded, his eyes dark, shivered not from the cold mountain air blowing through his thin shirt "I have some understanding…brother " he replied. "As we are both creatures of the heart who frequently lack wisdom.

"As I have observed," said Proctor the watcher.

Cole half smiled then glanced over Proctor's shoulder where he could just see Francesca, behind one of the dark windows was wandering round Proctor's room, watching the crystals flash with a body stance between amusement and derision.

"Be well Brother Proctor " Cole said and shimmered.

When Proctor returned inside Francesca had seated herself by the huge fire huddled in an arm chair with her legs curled under her, whitelighter hood thrown back, salt and pepper hair in a pony tale, her twisted real face showing her concern. "It is hard time for him" she excused Cole to Proctor.

The satanic smile was fully in place as Proctor said "It is always a hard time for guardians… and their whitelighters. I observe Belthezor's brother whitelighter is feeling the strain of offering wise counsel to our Brother Durand."

"Leo is feeling the strain of Durand not listening to wise council. He will learn that all he can do is guide. Durand must make his choices and Leo must trust him." Francesca smiled.

"Exactly" said Proctor.

Francesca looked at him. She stared for a second, stood up and walked toward the window looking at the view of the great mountains. "I do not like the mountains " she said over her shoulder. "They have an awesome presence but their soul is cold."

"I know " said Proctor quiet his voice dry.

Francesca turned to him, her face severe and then she laughed, the golden one that had been loved by those before and after Proctor. "And I do not like it when you turn my wisdom on me."

He smiled and for an instant all she saw was his human soul and heart in the smile. " But your wisdom is so wise" he said "And I rarely have the pleasure of turning anything you say to my advantage. Indulge me." he said with the satyr smile back in place.

Francesca's face showed exasperation, annoyance, school marm severity then she laughed again.

"May I offer you something?" he asked gently.

She hesitated.

"Indulge me " Proctor pleaded, with only a small amount of cynical amusement. "it so rarely I have the pleasure."

"Thank you " she said quietly.

"It will be simple " he said "I have local bread and cheese and honey and a very good Italian red wine."

She laughed again and missed his smile as he half turned. "There was a time in my girlhood in Italy, way back in the times of Charlemagne, when it was so hard, such a meal would have been a feast " she said, eyes bright at her memory.

"I have heard such things" Proctor answered dryly. He left the room to prepare the meal while Francesca walked to the window and sighed deeply at the view of the mountains.

Proctor returned and she pursed her lips" I do not like the mountains " she told him disapprovingly "I much prefer the sea."

Proctor laid the food on the table "I know" he said.

**...........................................................**

Another night passed quietly enough at the Manor. Cole arrived home to be badgered by both Whosit and Melinda for treats as Leo glared at him. Leo had spent the afternoon babysitting and almost immediately disappeared to indulge himself in an hour's light reading of John Paul Sartre in French because he had just exchanged with the muse who inspired Sartre. Leo was therefore only vaguely interested when Cole tryed to explain in between giving a gurgling Wyatt aeroplane's that he finally had some headway on Africa.

Somewhat disappointed Cole changed, still feeling bone marrow cold from his visit to the Himalayas. He went downstairs to set the table for dinner and let Melinda help and Whosit think he was helping by carrying spoons and the odd unbreakable object.

Cole watched his son carefully climb on a chair and place each spoon exactly in line. Patsy clearly liked things in balance and fitting properly. Cole often wondered what went on in his son's head. Despite his cynicism about what he jokingly called voodoo Cole had read every-one of Phoebe's books on childhood psychology and development. But all he could learn was that Patsy was not following any known pattern. Demon children had to be self sufficient at an incredibly early age to survive, and Cole watching Patsy toddle to the kitchen, was very suspicious his son who could not speak beyond saying dada and mama and me was perfectly able to follow a certain logic and choose actions, that no 12 month old baby should be able to do.

Piper arrived home just as the table was set. Phoebe had dropped her at the club and she had spent a few hours going over lease applications for the upstairs restaurant and her head was aching from the long day of motherhood, magic and business. She had barely come in the door when a furious Rodik stomped down the stairs to scream at her because he had discovered that Piper had kept him frozen all morning while Marly had helped with potions. When Cole and Piper both told him to shut the fuck up he was so outraged he demanded the appearance of the whitelighter, screaming Angela's name to the spirit winds.

Angela finally arrived accompanied by Not-Casper and listened to Rodik rant with an expression almost as tired as Piper's. Angela eventually turned to Piper and said "Please."

"Sure " said Piper and froze Rodik again. " I just can't wait until we can get Willem and then part company with this little bastard." she told the whitelighters.

"I have to admit it been a relief not having to deal wit him alone" said Angela not far from tears.

"Do you know whispered?" Not-Casper so the Elders would not catch him "I find a certain pleasure in watching the little bastard frustrated at every turn by the Charmed Ones."

"The Charmed One's consider it a small courtesy to their whitelighters " smirked Piper making Angela laugh as the whitelighters orbed.

Piper looked at Cole .

"Leave him" said Cole."

Paige arrived home to find Cole feeding children and Piper cooking.

"What's Rodik doing frozen?" She asked.

"Mediating" said Piper.

"Not causing trouble" said Cole.

"Good" said Paige. She swallowed and then braved herself. "Cole " she said nervously. "I have to tell him Piper " she said as Piper started to interrupt.

"What?" he said trying to convince Patsy not to eat mash potatoes with his fingers.

"Jade knows you're Belthezor " she whispered in case Rodik could hear though the freeze.

Cole winced. "That could be awkward " he said slowly "How did she find out?"

"I told her " said Paige waiting for him to explode and becoming very unnerved when he didn't "What are you going to do?" she asked nervously but ready to argue any course with him.

"Nothing " he said slowly and Paige knew she was looking at the guardian. "Why did you tell her?" he asked calmly.

"It would have broken trust not to " Paige explained. "And she knew some witch you killed. Jenna?" Paige asked. "You're not going to do anything?" she asked again.

"I can't smite any creature good or bad for knowing what I am" he said slowly "I can feel the spirit winds already spinning on that one. Anyway if I killed everyone who knew some-one I killed when I was a demon, hell there wouldn't be any-one left."

Piper watched his shoulder's hunch and she gently put a hand on his arm.

"I was very evil," he said in a matter of fact voice. "And all I can do is hope there is some sense to it, some rhyme or reason to balance what I did. " he stopped speaking for a second then turned around "What the hell do you want?" he demanded angrily as Rodik appeared at the door.

"You froze me" Rodik screamed at Piper.

"Shut the fuck up," said Paige and Piper.

Phoebe came home from drinks at work to share supper with the family and a very sulky Rodik while Melinda watched TV and Patsy pretended to but was lost ins some game that involved moving blocks at odd angles.

"I think he's going to be a spatial genius " declared his proud mother.

Piper avoided an answer when Melinda called out "Look mommy Pussy " Melinda yelled excitedly as she saw a tiger in a TV commercial.

"Tiger, honey, " said Piper.

"Why don't we get her a cat?" demanded Cole.

"We are not getting a cat " hissed Piper .

"No way " said Phoebe.

"Not a good Idea " said Leo.

Cole and Paige exchanged exasperated glances.

Phoebe and Piper put the children to bed and Phoebe decided to take advantage of the quiet and have a long soak in the bath. Leo went back to his reading and Cole went to work on depositions in the conservatory, while Paige watched television in the living room.

After making sure the children really were asleep Piper came down stairs and leant against the stair balustrade, giving way to tiredness, then flushed as she saw Cole standing a few feet away watching her .

"Just tired" she insisted.

Cole put his hand out and caught he and just for a second she gave in to the luxury of letting someone hold her together. She started to pull away and he pulled her against him"

"I thought we had a deal Pip" he said when she gave in and lent on him. "You stop trying to be big sister and look after everyone all the time. You let me do it sometimes and I keep pissing you off."

"Who looks after you? " she said.

"I got to many people looking after me and checking up on me" Cole sighed as she leant against him" "Step back Pip. Mostly we're all grown up. We don't need Big Sister all the time. And I am not missing out on my fun pissing you off. I'd go crazy " he said.

"Yes sir big brudder" she said quietly and stood for a second.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leo said behind them a he came down the stairs.

"Seducing your wife " said Cole.

"Kay?" said Leo turning to the kitchen.

"L-eo " stormed Piper pulling free.

"What " said Leo.

"You could at lease pretend to be jealous, " Piper spat running after him.

"You know I trust you implicitly " Leo said angelically.

"L-eeeeeeeeeeeeeo" shrieked Piper furiously " "L-EEEEEEEEEEEO " she yelled as she stormed after him. Cole shut his eyes for a second and smiled as he could hear the yelling coming from the kitchen. He sat on the sofa in the living room, stared at the television then picked up the newspaper Leo had thrown there.

" What was that yelling about?" Paige asked .

"Leo told Piper her trusted her implicitly " Cole explained.

"Ouch" said Paige " sometimes I wonder what Leo does for brains."

"Well he's an angel; " Cole said still reading.

"God I hate reality shows. Nothing to watch "said Paige flipping channels. "Why do they think cooping a bunch of psychologically disturbed, immature people in an unnatural situation is entertainment?"

"Psychologically disturbed, immature program developers?'" said Cole still reading.

"Hmm" said Paige.

" If you're bored you could always go on a date" Cole told her, stopping reading.

"Why would I want to go on a date? Paige snapped "I don't want to go on date" Paige insisted.

"Not because you can't " said Cole hurriedly, trying to be reassuring big brother "you seemed to have no trouble before Mark. You're quite a pretty girl you know."

"I'm an extremely pretty girl and I can get a date any rime I want. I don't want." Paige snarked, sliding down in the chair, bored and uninterested as she flipped channels.

"Sure?" Cole asked .

"You only want me to go on a date because you miss playing big brother scaring the pants off some poor innocent guy who commits the sin of thinking I'm attractive," Paige told him.

Cole grinned but did not deny it.

"Gone past it " Paige said " After Mark. You know just don't want to". She frowned at him "Why didn't you date when you and Phoebe were separated?"

"Didn't want to" Cole mumbled.

"You see" Paige told him earnestly "That was when I knew Mark was special, when he would not let you scare the pants off him, when he stood up to you."

"Glad I could help" said Cole smiling .

"Shut up" said Paige.

Phoebe came downstairs wearing loose red pyjamas and fluffy slippers and flopped down on the sofa so she could lie half across Cole's lap. He stroked her hair and she sighed contentedly and for half a second Paige was stung by envy before she dutifully pushed it away.

"What did I miss?" Phoebe asked,

"I was telling Paige if she is bored with television she ought to start dating again," Cole answered.

"He only wants me to date so he can scare boyfriends off " Paige snipped.

"Well some of the shits you dated needed scaring off" Phoebe replied safely snuggling up to Cole.

Paige slammed the remote down. She stood up pursed her lips and snorted," I have only one thing to say to you Madame Phoebe."

"What?" said Phoebe contented where she was.

"Miles" said Paige nastily.

"What?" said Phoebe stung.

"Miles" repeated Paige heading upstairs "Miles, Miles, Miles."

Phoebe let her breath out and nervously look up at Cole "My little sister can be a bitch" she said a little uncertain.

"You're little sister is damned smart arse" Cole murmured pushing his finger under her pyjama top to feel her nipple. Phoebe sighed happily.

Paige stopped on the stairs, half turned then made a decision. She went upstairs into her room shut her door and locked it then pulled open her purse until she pulled out a new CD she had bought that day. She read the title "Great Love songs of the Century" a little guilty and embarrassed.

"The century isn't that old," she said out loud. But old or not it was the century she fell in love irrevocably.

Nervous, hesitantly ,she put it in her player sat crossed legged on her bed and hoped to lose herself in magic, to find a place where the power and beauty of it overwhelmed her senses and lost her in its passion and fire.

All she heard was music. Some songs were pretty, some songs had a passion and some even had a sensuality but despite her efforts Paige was still sitting on her bed in the manor listening to love songs from which she felt excluded.

It was only when one toward the end of the disc started to play that she forgot wanting to force an exchange and lost herself in the song. It was not a particularly good song, slushy sentimental lyrics and irritating music. She remembered it because it had been playing in a small café as background when she and Mark had stopped after a movie. They had just been reaching the stage in their relationship when they were dropping the best behaviour masks and Paige was not happy about the movie, an art house one which she claimed was pretentious and manipulative, while Mark found it thought provoking and clever.

The discussion was generating into a 'we have nothing in common, you're a different generation to me' argument, that in hindsight Paige realised was make or break discussion in their relationship, when that song had played. Mark had been particularly scathing about its sentimentality and Paige had felt the need to defend it and even accused him at being 14 years older than her as far to old in his outlook to have anything in common.

"I wondered when we were going to have this argument " he said calmly angry in the way that irritated her no end and it had suddenly struck her that he was vulnerable and smart enough to know they were at a cross roads, waiting for her to say they had nothing to build.

She took a breath made a decision "Get used to it "she snarked, "We're going to have it every time you try snipping at things kids like me enjoy." she told him, deciding she was not walking away and was not losing herself.

"So its going to be quite often, does this mean you've gone past pretending to enjoy what I like just to keep it nice" he grinned, recognising they had stepped down a path signposted 'Together.'

"Yes "Paige had answered pertly not as apprehensive about the choice as she had thought she would be.

Over a year later sitting on her bed listening to a very bad love song Paige felt the tears come as she recognised right at that point she had realised she did not have to be perfect for him, she just had to be herself, when she was suddenly dragged away by the swirling of the spirit winds.

It was very dark and cold. She snorted and could see in the soft moonlight her breath in the freezing air. She could with heightened senses smell the water and hear the lapping of the lake as it feed into the marshes. There was strong smell of wet vegetation and reeds and they rustled as the animal and bird population of the marshland went about the nightly business of feeding and survival.

The marshes were alive with creatures, birds and reptiles and small part magic inhabitants, all intent about their small lives. She stepped carefully though the water, placing hooves that gleamed silver in the moonlight carefully, to avoid the creatures mortal and magic.

Some noted her presence, some just seemed to shudder as they felt the magic pass them. The water was cold on her legs and she snorted again tossing her mane and then lifting her head to sniff the air.

As a Ceffyl-Dwr phantom grey water horse ghost and protector of the marshlands, she shivered in the cold then curved her lips as she caught the scent of her prey, a poacher illegally and immorally stealing the life of the marshland, killing innocents, disturbing the fragile balance of magic and reality in this small realm. With magic footfall and grey ghostly equine outline fading into the moonlight, she tossed her mane and silently snuck up behind the poacher as he raised his gun.

Just before he fired she snorted mightily down his neck and then as he screamed and spun she snorted again appearing as a great ghostly grey horse snorting blue fire and eyes flashing in the moonlight.

The poacher wild eyed with terror froze unable to move. She reared up and with a silver hoof knocked the gun from his hand and he fell back in fear catching his feet in the marsh reeds and for a few seconds floundering under water until he finally appeared, soaking wet and spluttering the freezing smelly marsh water out of his mouth.

She snorted again, a grey ghostly horse figure in the moonlight and squelching water from boots and clothes, the poacher half staggered to his feet and ran screaming into the night to add his story to the already growing legends of the haunted marshes.

Paige shook her head and nodded smugly, as she and the Ceffyl-Dwr enjoyed the satisfaction of knowing they had done good and she realised that to be good it was not necessary to be perfectly good. Scaring the shit out of evil doers had its own reward. Paige and the Ceffyl-Dwr continued their night journey stepping carefully and slowly through the marsh land sniffing out evil doers.

Some hours later when the spirit winds pulled her back to her own room in the wee hours of the morning Paige fell back suddenly feeling happy, and deep inside her hoped somewhere that Mark was having as much funning doing good as she had that night.


	28. Chapter 28

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 28

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Arturo sat on the edge of a table in the demon Guardian Therold's cottage drumming his fingers irritably. Patience was something that never came easily to Arturo even after a thousand years following his calling.

Therold was fussing around in his kitchen making the perfect cup of tea. Arturo knew from experience no creature existed who was powerful enough to force Therold to concentrate on the issues of Guardians until the tea was made. The table Arturo sat on was uncomfortable and he eyed the chair Therold had offered him somewhat longingly. It was a big easy arm chair covered in shabby blue velvet. The blue velvet chair cover also had a considerable addition of white/grey cat hair.

The chair had recently been vacated by one of Therold's cats, a very large slothful chinchilla that eyed Arturo in such a superior way he wondered if it was a witch's familiar. Arturo glanced down at the extremely expensive and beautifully tailored dark grey trousers he was wearing and regretfully decided against chair.

Arturo who had never held much affection for cats since his demon days when they had spat and heralded his appearance to good witches, always found Therold's affection for them was inexplicable. He did recall that Therold had crossed to the light and began collecting them around the time of the witch hunts when cats had suffered only slightly less than witches and suspected mortals. Nearly all Therold's cats were strays of some sort, none of the other guardians ever got an exact count and Therold was always in a state about one or other of them, as they lived out short lives, in guardian terms. But it never stopped him taking in more strays.

Therold finally came out of the kitchen with a silver tray, on which was a small fine china teapot, a dish with sugar and a small old fashioned milk jug covered by a beaded doily.

"Thank you " Arturo said pouring the tea and waited impatiently as Therold fixed his own tea.

The little monk like guardian finally bought in another tray and pushed a space for it on his over-crowded desk. He lifted a large tabby cat off his leather desk chair and sat down with the animal in his lap.

"To business" said Therold "and the business as usual seems to be Belthezor. You have succeeded in deflecting any of the rumours and concerns that Belthezor escaped the fate Good had wished on him."

"I have convinced the powers of good to view mention of Belthezor with a little cynicism," Arturo said "And avoided out right lying. I have played the part of the power of darkness, and the grateful conspirator. I have played the perplexed vigilant and eased the fears that rumours of his presence may arouse but not enough to foster any accusations of betrayal when the moment comes for him to show his presence."

"I admire you wisdom Arturo, " Therold told him "in leaving room to not deny Belthezor's existence. And" added Therold " it would be impossible to deny him. As far as I can tell there are just to many records of him to be able to doit. All we can do, is to obviate the real truth of him, create a mirage a cloud."

Arturo nodded quietly "Far to many know, and we cannot tell what is being passed on during this damned eclipse."

"So his legend is created and his reality becomes more and more hidden" Therold said " that is good."

"As long as we can avert the immediate problem of them discovering his reality," murmured Arturo. "Even those who know well what I am... react badly at the thought of him surviving. Sometimes I feel good….lack flexibility. They have rigidity of view that prevents them seeing the Great Plan for what it is."

"They certainly see things in simple concepts, one thing or the other, no understanding of complexity." agreed Therold stroking the cat and Arturo laughed.

"If the legend is created correctly then the time comes for Belthezor to announce his presence some can satisfy their belief in their astuteness by saying 'I knew it I knew it.' and encourage good to accept a few less rigid possibilities." Arturo continued.

"Francesca would tell you the rigidity of good, the unwillingness to concede or accept evil is as necessary to the Great Plan as Guardians." Therold warned him.

"Thus proving by contradiction that not all good are incapable of more complex visions" Arturo agreed.

"Think how much harder it would be to hide our secrets if more than a few of them were capable of such less rigid views" Therold stroking the tabby cat, reminded Arturo.

"It is balanced by evil being just as rigid." The smile on Arturo's lips had a slightly demonic quality.

"Belthezor's legend grows in the underworld too." Therold informed Arturo "Already there are those who question the recordings of the Book of Deeds. They feel he was a greater evil than is revealed."

"As one who had to interfere in the damage he did to the balance when evil" said Arturo "I can honestly say, what is recorded is evil enough."

"Well they have to account for how a half human bred for service and fated for destruction became the Source" Therold answered "Tempus the new source sees him as some sort of nemesis, or at least his memory. Tempus is less than rational about Belthezor, or his witch for that matter."

"Phoebe has caused Tempus great discomfort" agreed Arturo. "I do not believe that this Willem will be the last to call Belthezor's legend in that case."

"Assuming the Charmed One's succeed in vanquishing Willem." remarked Therold.

"I have little doubts there " Arturo replied " Sooner or later this warlock will be just another name on the list of dishonourable vanquished. And some things will be lost and some gained, and perhaps a change will be heralded, that none of us recognise at the time. Or not." he added.

Arturo put his cup down, finding the right moment.

"You know the time of your calling will be upon you" he asked Therold because this is what he had come to enquire. "After the Eclipse finishes. You are prepared?"

"I helped Evald after the last Eclipse" Therold answered " before he passed on. He taught me well. I know what to do."

"It is the time after the eclipse, when the exchanges of the future are recorded and written as prophecy, where the exchanges of magic experienced become legends and fairytales and mythology." Arturo said.

"And cautionary and morality tales. I know Arturo " said the little monk like guardian. "I know where to seek and I know the secret places magic creatures good and evil, record their thoughts, and I know how to inspire the muses to inspire them to do so."

"You are certain " insisted Arturo.

"My business is my business," answered Therold firmly.

"My business is to ask," said Arturo wryly.

"Your business is done Brother Arturo " Therold replied.

"Yes" agreed Arturo" It is a difficult task you take, given how important the legend and mythology is to the balance of the Great Plan. It was different when my legend was created. Mortals were more isolated, there was a greater belief in superstition. The story tellers and song singers, the minstrels, made it more palatable, less connected to reality."

"And these times there are newspapers, and television and other technologies which can be used to disconnect the legends from reality and make them myths. And there is a belief in science instead of superstition. The means have changed but not the process Arturo" explained Therold "Very little difference from the time of your legend."

"My brother knows his business" acknowledged Arturo, bowing his head to Therold.

"You speak the truth," Therold replied with no false modesty. "Have you had any great visions?" he asked Arturo.

"I have managed to avoid visions great and small," Arturo answered.

"You know your own wisdom," said Therold. "It would not be my wisdom" he added "Brother Proctor has informed me of several enlightening ...experiences. Friend Durand has told me of some interesting but perhaps not as enlightening ones, but my judgement may be at fault. Has Belthezor, do you know, had any vision?"

"None he has told to Francesca" Arturo answered a little grim "I know my own wisdom" he said a touch defensively.

"I think the time comes when I should meet Belthezor and his witch," Therold said "I have always trusted my Brother Arturo's understanding of his wisdom" he added.

"Better wait until the bastard retriever has moved on from his home" suggested Arturo happy to change he subject.

Therold finished his tea and crossed his hands monk like in front of him "There was a time" he said wistfully folding his hands monk like across his chest, "There was a time when I would have smite the little bastard's existence for the pleasure of watching him go."

"Me also" said Arturo grimly "and it was last week."

"Your power to resist temptation is great," commented Therold dryly, giving Arturo some absolution he failed to give himself. "Do you know if Belthezor enjoys tea?" Therold asked hopefully.

Arturo was well aware Therold looked forward to having a captive audience that he could introduce to all the intricacies of tea making. He had had also had spent far to much time dealing with Belthezor's problems And he had once been a very evil demon " Francesca tells me Belthezor said tea was his favourite beverage," he smiled smoothly as Therold's eyes lit up.

"And his witch?" asked Therold almost excited.

"I believe she prefers herbal varieties," said Arturo knowing he must not lie to his brother guardian.

"Oh" sighed Therold deflated, and then he brightened. "I am sure I can find something that will give her the flavour of herbal tea but introduce her to the virtues of the true variety."

"Can you?" said Arturo wondering if Phoebe would believe the gift of a jade bowl was sufficient trade off for the terrors she would have to face because of what he had told Therold.

"What does Belthezor prefer?" asked Therold.

Arturo thought for a second "I believe his wife told me he has a fondness for lemon," he answered straight faced.

"Good, good," said Therold rubbing his hands "Do you know that tea flavoured with lemons from the southern hemisphere has a different taste even to the lay person than tea flavoured with lemons grown in the northern hemisphere. More tea?" he asked Arturo.

"I didn't know that " said Arturo accepting that Therold's small pleasures were few and nodding " but I am sure Belthezor will be fascinated to learn."

**...................................................................................**

Phoebe sat on the end of the bed just watching Cole undress a soft small smile on her face.

"You've seen me undress before," he said enjoying the expression but catching out of her aura a flicker of an odd shadow. "Is it only you watching me?" he asked, feeling slightly invaded, and leaving his pants on.

"Got a feeling its not," she said wryly but still watching "I think, I have this feeling for days again of shadows, just fleeting you know?"

"I do," he said sitting on the bed beside her and catching her hand "Nothing we can do about it. Unless we do nothing."

"You could pick those clothes up," she said sweetly. "What the hell. Who cares if legend and myth knows it wasn't…spiritual, just great sex."

"I will pick them up," he promised .

"Liar" she told him because she knew him well. "Ever regret connecting with my aura?" she asked.

"No" he said simply. "This been happening often?" he asked "Shadows."

"You know I really think we'd be doing better than okay if you start picking things up off the floor," she said and he grinned. She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure these last few days, when I hear your voice or see you, or something I've been getting this jump like I was feeling it for the first time. I keep wonder if some-body or something is… experiencing it for the first time."

"So you don't jump when you see me anymore, don't go thud when you hear me." He shook his head with a hurt expression " It sorts hurts to be taken for granted." he said primly but his eyes were laughing.

She whacked his shoulder "Being taken for granted means we are really doing okay."

"Okay," he said and she hit him again.

"Its" she said slowly trying to find the words "I just feel like you being here, being with you, I feel its okay, it normal. It's the way it ought to be. I used to be mostly surprised it happened to me, and I'm feeling that…a bit at odd times, like I have just fallen in love and couldn't believe it. A shadow feeling it." She turned her nose up. You understand?" she asked hopefully. "I was hoping that last time was just once but..What am I Eclipse central. Every magic voyeur finds me.

He put his out to touch her face and she put her hand on his. "Felt that a few time myself, like a shadow jumps, when I look at you." he told her and shrugged.

"Well whatever is connecting, knows about us " Phoebe ask. "I hope to god it is from the future and not just now."

"Yeah, who knows " he said. He stood up to look down at her and she met his eyes. " I've felt this before." He winced "Only just realised why it seemed familiar."

"So its not the eclipse : she said frightened.

"Francesca said things could jump into your past." he reminded her.

"When?" she asked "When did you feel it?" thinking of all the things, good and bad, that should have been just between them.

"Quite few time " he answered pulling a face" You know some of those moments in the mausoleum, the zoltar, the goodbyes, the odd…. ah argument."

"Oh hell," said Phoebe standing up walking away and then coming back to stand in front of him. "Does this mean something from the future is going to tell tales about this great tragic romance not knowing how it ended."

"Well something around now is telling tales it wasn't a great romance, just a small life where all they did was bitch about money, and jobs and who was doing the washing up," he shrugged.

"Damn them," said Phoebe getting mad. "It's my life. Who the hell are they to judge me and why I do things and decide…Stop laughing" She ordered him. She walked to the mirror, hiked up the red pyjamas which were falling to half mast and stared at herself "Pervert. Get your own life," she yelled.

Cole gave up and started laughing.

She swallowed "Hope to god they understand about Belthezor? " Phoebe said quietly.

"Which is why you are telling them about him," said Cole coming up behind her to put his arms around her.

Phoebe rubbed herself against him and they stood just enjoying the feel "That secret has more leaks." She turned "Did Paige tell you?" she asked " about Jade knowing."

"Yes " he said " I can't. I mustn't do anything about it." he said shrugging helplessly.

"Anyway" said Phoebe "with whoever is sharing this what does one more creature knowing matter. " She giggled "For all we know Marly might be sharing sex with us tonight."

"Not even remotely funny " he said as she laughed at his horrified expression. "Maybe Proctor? " he said tongue in cheek.

"Hell" she sighed "You know just last month I was feeling my world was just, I was on top of it, loved the magic, loved my job, felt… loved you. Patsy, and he was just Patsy, no magic core scaring me, nothing to worry about. Now the Elders are half threatening to take away my magic, Elise wants to take away my job."

"You've still got the me part of it no matter what," he said little boy and smiled at her the one he saved for her.

"How long do you think it can last?" she asked.

Cole shook his head then suddenly turned away to walk over and watch Patsy sleeping breathing gently as he slept. Phoebe watched him watching her…their son, a slight tear forming. She wiped it away hiked up the red pyjamas and moved to his side.

"He's so perfect " she sighed "Sometimes I can't believe he's mine... ours."

"He's got time to unperfect " Cole grinned. "You know Halliwell temper and all."

"To say nothing of demonic soul core," said Phoebe "And his daddy can be a right arsehole."

"Over coming disadvantages develops character," Cole said reaching for her.

"Need to pee," she said a few minutes later.

"Well I hope our romantic friend from the future or anywhere else notes kissing me makes you want to pee," Cole called after her.

Cole finished undressing as Phoebe came to the bathroom door. The pyjama pants had gone and the jacket was half open. She leant again the jamb one leg loosely crossed, pelvis thrust at him.

Cole looked up at her smiling softly the one he saved for her, as some shadow inside him jumped at the strength of what he felt or her. "I love you," he whispered as he just stood watching, taking in the beauty of her, feeling how much he loved her.

"I know " she said smiling, seductive "And I discovered something about me."

"What?" he asked his voice rasping as he was lost in the wave of emotion.

"I think I've inherited some of my son's demon genes" she said crossing her legs and uncrossing then slowly undoing the pyjama top button so she was fully exposed to him " I've got it all " she said little girl innocent, sexual "But I want more."

"Whatever you want baby" he whispered hoarsely coming to her.

"I'm not taking the pill tonight " she whispered back sexily pouting and he stopped cold "I forgot to take it for the last two days and you forgot to ask if I did for the last two days so I figure it's a sign." she said licking her lips and pouting at him again.

He froze for a full three seconds. Phoebe glanced behind him to see if Piper had sneaked in "Don't be stupid " he finally said because it was the first ting that came into his head.

Phoebe licked her lips and stuck her tongue out at him trying to be reasonable.

"We are going to discuss this." He told her firmly as with a supreme effort he stepped away.

"No we're not" Phoebe smirked. She flashed big brown eyes and the pout got serious. She leant on the other door jamb and recrossed her legs and thrust her groin, making sure she arched her breasts in his direction "Because we'll discuss until I'm eighty and you'll never be okay with it. So I'm just telling you."

The smile wiped off his face, he said nothing but pushed past her by putting his hand around her waist and moving her out the way. He yanked open the bathroom cabinet, and starting pulling things apart.

"Looking for these " Phoebe said behind him licking her lips and holding up the remains of a cut up packet of rubbers. She struck another extremely sexy pose and was pleased to see it was working "Leo doesn't use 'em and Paige doesn't keep them any more since Mark went" she informed him.

"You think I won't shimmer out to a drug store " Cole all but spat caught between anger and frustration. He moved her out the way and started found the pants he had dropped on the floor. He pulled them on but to Phoebe's great delight did not risk zipping them up.

"Rodik might feel the magic " Phoebe answered falling on to the bed, lying so her whole body was exposed, rubbing a leg against the other.

"A bit of my magic confuses Rodik." Cole hissed as she smirked, knowing he wouldn't risk it. "You think I won't drive to a drugstore " Cole asked, not able to hide he was affected.

Phoebe beckoned "Come on baby " she whispered, staring at the unzipped pants, "Big baby, come to bed."

"I'm going to a drug store ," he said heading for door but still not zipping the pants up.

"Only place you'll be going to is jail, if you go out like that " she said smiling happily as he stopped, and flushed and turned around.

Phoebe half sat up legs apart and pelvis and breasts arched at him, licking her lips "Its nothing or nothing." she simpered.

"Be sensible," he begged getting desperate. "We were lucky with Whosit. Even if at the very least it as another boy with magic, how would you explain it"

"Leo can't control himself," she giggled.

"That's not even remotely funny " Cole hissed getting angry. "We're not having another kid." He said. "This is a choice we both make."

"I've chosen, now all you have to chose is nothing or nothing" Phoebe explained enjoying herself. "I could have not told you I wasn't taking the pill." She added sensibly and spread her legs then patted the bed beside her.

He glared at her groaned then moaned, then stomped across the room to the dresser and pulling open drawers and throwing underwear and tee shirts over the floor.

"What are you looking for?" Phoebe asked making sure she sat without blankets over he so he could see, everything he wanted, if he cared to look.

"Those pyjamas Paige gave me for Christmas " Cole muttered as more clothes hit the floor."

"You're going to put those away aren't you?" Phoebe purred lying on her side head resting on one arm watching him. "In my bottom drawer. They won't work baby " she pouted, "I've charmed the pants of you before." And giggled happily when she realised he almost laughed.

He choked back the laughter and turned back to the drawers. Clothes went flying from her drawer as he finally found the pyjama bottoms, bright blue ones with pink kittens on them, a joke the family had enjoyed when he had opened Paige's present, and pulled them on.

"You're going to put those things away aren't you?" Phoebe asked sweetly.

In irritation and frustration he picked up her clothes that had hit the floor and stuffed them in the drawer. He stalked over to the bed and threw himself in putting out the light out and lying with his back to Phoebe.

"Nothing" she murmured. "Kay but you know the rules. Its nothing or nothing."

He rolled over to see her face. "Be sensible." he said "It's a…a risky stupid thing Phoebe " he said " we have Patsy and we are damned lucky. We're two steps away from bankruptcy, Piper's not well and magic is …you're busy with magic, your job."

"Well magic and my job may be giving up on me and I'm not getting any younger," Phoebe said with a catch in her voice, "so if I want more than one kid… "

Cole groaned.

"Its never going to be a good time, something will always be in the way." she said "So the only reason not to do it, is not doing it. I want more."

"Take it from some-one who knows" Cole drawled, resorting to sarcasm in desperation "Getting more means you never get enough."

"I know," whispered Phoebe "I love Patsy and I love being a mother. Nearly as much as you love being a father" she added knowing by his hissed breath she had him "I like big families." Phoebe said "And magic is not going to stop me… us having more kids. It stopped Grams being able to have more, it stopped Piper but it isn't stopping me… us."

"Yes it is Phoebe," Cole said sensibly turning away.

"So its nothing," she said accepting it "Personally I don't think you can last twenty years without sex."

"You think you can?" he challenged over his shoulder.

"I won't have to," she answered.

"Goodnight Phoebe Patricia" he said as frustrated with her attitude as anything else.

"Goodnight Mr Turner" she answered primly.

"Phoebe" he said suspicious when she calmly accepted his choice "Phoebe" he said in a different voice as she started to lick his shoulder and bite at his neck.

He arched and she caught her hand around his shoulder. Her leg came over him and she slide down under the blankets her tongue moving down his back. He tried to stay still and his rigid body made her giggle. She put her hand around and undid the pyjama bottoms and then she moved way down under the blanket her mouth on his backside.

He moaned with some irritation, exasperation and a great deal of pleasure and slowly turned over.

..................................................................

The next morning, a Saturday, Rodik was pulled up to see the Elders, to be warned off causing trouble when they finally confronted Willem, the witches hoped. They had all had a bad night with Melinda waking up screaming from nightmares and Leo promising he was going to kill Rodik or go after the warlock king himself, to hasten Rodik's departure. Piper went to P3 for the morning taking Wyatt with her. When Melinda finally settled, Leo was to restless himself so he spent the rest of the night in some far off library, and finally fell into bed as the others were having breakfast. Cole took advantage of the time without clients calling him to go into the office and check accounts.

All the witches needed to get Willem, or at least try the potion on Willem was to find the warlock king. However to the frustration of all the witches Willem was keeping well out of the realm and resisting any summoning spells which meant they were no closer to getting rid to get rid of Rodik and just move on. In the absence of Rodik, Phoebe and Paige went to the attic to try and track Willem on the realm map.

"Do you think he was at Jade's place?" asked Phoebe concerned. "And knows what we're planning."

"If he was he would have come back and got her" Paige reasoned. "Maybe not with three witch daughters in the house as well as Jade."

"He was somewhere he found out what we are up to" Phoebe replied and Paige nodded.

Paige with some help from Melinda continued scrying on the realm map " Watch for purple" she told Melinda.

"Purple," said Melinda as the map flashed all colours but purple.

Phoebe sat on the sofa with Whosit Patrick on her knee pretending to leaf through the Book of Shadows. Patsy kept swinging his hand mimicking Melinda scrying and kicking hard when nothing happened. Phoebe cuddled him tightly and he protested with a loud screech so she let him go and he toddled over to Auntie Paige to sit on her knee and hold her hand and then when he got bored with that he plopped himself on the floor with a plastic bat and started to hit one of Melinda's teddies.

"Isn't he cute " murmured Phoebe. She watched him whack the teddy on the floor and sighed longingly. He was growing up and she was missing her baby. Cole after the seduction of last night had flatly refused to make love that morning. He also lied when he said he had urgent work at the office. He just did not trust himself around her. Phoebe was so cross at him for hiding, she thought she might forget to tell him her period started that morning. She caught her breath with a little sigh of disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked thinking of the fun she had last night as the Ceffyl-Dwr.

"Cramps " said Phoebe bitterly.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about you being pregnant " Paige replied and did not notice Phoebe sniff. Paige grimanced "No warlocks showing" she said, "must be somewhere evil, or hiding somewhere protected from my magic. Pity we can't get to see evil realms on this thing." As she was having no luck with the crystal Paige gave it to Melinda so she could practices scrying and watch the colours.

"I guess the fairies who made it did not have a real understanding of the demonic world." Phoebe murmured wondering how soon after a period she could get pregnant.

"My betting is they didn't want to" said Paige wondering what sort of magic she could cross with if she played Ravel's Bolero.

"Purple " said Melinda.

"Warlocks are purple" Paige agreed glancing at the map flashing all colours but purple.

"There" said Melinda pointing at something that looked green.

"No, purple " said Paige and took the crystal from her and watched all the not purple colours flash.

Melinda stamped her foot. "Purple" she insisted and she put her hand on Paige's and deep purple clearly showed in one of the darker realms.

"Now we know how to find him" said Paige slowly. " Clever Melinda " she said.

"Clever" said Melinda.

"She's getting to be one powerful little witch agreed " Phoebe winced not unconcerned.

Piper called out from downstairs.

"Attic" yelled Paige "

Piper came in dressed her best charcoal grey in control business lady suit which both Phoebe and Paige noticed was not quite as close a fit as it once had been. She carried a sleeping Wyatt in his baby capsule.

"All you need is magic witch's hat and you would be the perfect picture of the witch who has everything, " Phoebe told Piper smiling.

"What?" said Piper.

"You know witch, mother business lady." Phoebe grinned. "The perfect picture."

"The perfect picture would have a pillow in it "Piper said, putting Wyatt down dropping onto the sofa and hiding a yawn.

"Melinda found the warlock" Paige told Piper. "When I couldn't."

"Clever Melinda" winced Piper not unconcerned.

"Clever " said Melinda proud of herself.

"What do you think of these?" Piper said tossing some photocopied sheets at her sisters.

Paige looked them " They're menus " she said.

"I know that " Piper rolled her eyes" what do you think of them? If you were out clubbing and wanted to eat first or even later."

"Not that one " said Paige "I do not want to go clubbing on 'exotic' food."

"I like the fancy burger and fry place," said Phoebe. "Except its a hell of lot to pay for burger."

"Classic high class burger." Piper said.

"Reads like Hobos " said Paige naming the most expensive restaurant of its type in San Francisco, located just near some of the big water front nightclubs and something of a sore point with Piper because it drew patron's to the waterfront and away from P3.

"What do you think of the other-one?" Piper asked.

"Not bad " said Paige "Interesting, different, reasonable price, not a dive. Okay."

"Just okay " said Piper.

"Depend what the place looked like," Paige mused, "You know ambiance."

"Vaguely Russian," Piper told them.

"Different " said Phoebe. "Looks, you know okay, and wouldn't make me run down town to get something else. These the ones who want to lease the upstairs at P3."

"Yes" Piper replied disappointed.

"Only three? " Paige asked disappointed.

"Yeah " said Piper. "Only three that are viable. The rest are either pie in the sky dreamers or…."

"Not interested?" Phoebe asked.

"All scared off by that lease Cole drew up" Piper said.

"Cole drew up that lease to protect you " Phoebe said getting ready to protect Cole, even if she was cross at him "so you wouldn't be screwed not being able to get a bad client out, so….."

"I know why he did it " Piper interrupted.

"So I guess it's the faux Hobos" asked Paige. She read the menu again. "They willing to take all the restrictions Cole put in?"

"No " said Piper " But they are willing to pay me to compensate for my concerns."

"How much?" asked Phoebe.

Piper told them.

"Wow " said Paige fallen back. "Wow" I mean that …wow"

"Yeah " said Piper.

"Wow" said Paige.

"If it looks to good to be true, it probably is," said Phoebe snippily "Even if it looks just right it's probably to good to be true."

Piper and Paige stared at her in annoyance.

"And don't tell me to shut up. "Phoebe said. "Cole didn't make that contract tight to be annoying. He did it to protect you so you ought to listen." she glared at Piper.

"I know " said Piper sitting on her favourite chair. "Don't hit Melinda Patsy," she said with not a lot of conviction, so Melinda pinched Patsy back "and I'm not telling you to shut up."

"The other offer" asked Paige quietly " The Russian one. What do they say?"

"Said they thought I had a smart lawyer" Piper noted "they are Russian at least their parents are. Two sisters and a brother, been in the restaurant trade all their lives. One of the sisters just finished training as chef and they want to sink the inheritance into a business of their own. Sound like decent people and pretty interesting ideas, not hip hop fashionable but okay" she explained.

Paige read their menu again." You know it may not be the most out there menu but…."

"I was a chef. I ran a restaurant " Piper nodded. "It isn't bad" she said shaking her head. "I mean it's a really sensible business plan….and they sound like they know what they are doing and. The other one. Its good. Its perfect. And the bonus they offer on the contract. I don't know just..

"To good " snapped Phoebe. "And it isn't a bonus it's a bribe."

"It's alot of money " said Piper " kid's college fund, Paige's car, not worrying for a long time."

"How can hey afford it?" asked Paige curiously.

"Hobos is a goldmine "said Piper. "This looks as good,"

"To damned good" snapped Phoebe. "that's why Cole put all that stuff in, weed out the big time guys would make a lot of money and ruin you and I…"

"I know " said Piper dubiously. "You're probably right. I think you are but knocking it back. It's the kid's college fund."

Paige thought about it "If you took the money and, they screwed you, Cole would spend the next fifty years pointing out he was right and how stupid you were not to listen to him."

Piper grinned suddenly. "Oh well in that case" she shrugged. "My gut feeling is you know…not right. I just wanted to know your reaction. Maybe I can ask the Russian guys to put some American burger type stuff on the menu" she said.

"Maybe they will." Paige said.

"Anyway what's the point being faux hobos" said Phoebe snippily. "Better to be original."

Reggie's going to be awfully mad " sighed Piper "Faux Hobos is exactly what he thinks we need. He thinks original sucks."

"That's why you're the owner and he's the manager" said Phoebe "you got the original idea for P3." 


	29. Chapter 29

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 29

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

After lunch Phoebe later took Melinda an Whosit to the park at the bottom of Prescott Street.

Paige and Piper cleared up after lunch. It had not been a happy meal because Melinda had spent the whole meal chattering about next door's new kitten, and Phoebe and Piper had hastily interrupted every time Paige started to suggest getting Melinda a kitten.

Paige unloaded the dishwasher while Piper folded the washing, not as carefully as she used to because she knew Musha and her brownie friends would fix it up anyway.

"I just don't understand why you are so down on having an animals in the house" Paige sighed."And don't tell me its because you don't like animals, because I happen to know you love them."

"We're not having an animal " Piper insisted folding washing. She shook her head thinking about last night and the creature she had exchanged with, a boy who spent his life in the jungles and forests, making false tracks and trails to confuse hunters and others who would harm the creatures who live there. As a Curupira Piper had spent a very happy night leading hunters in circles, making them fire at their own shadows, fall over logs and in one memorable instance led one to fall over a sleeping bear, which had the effect of making him drop his gun and run screaming into the night.

"Of course I love animals " Piper told Paige firmly "And we're not getting one."

"Melinda wants one badly" said Paige.

"Its for her own good we're not " said Piper firmly " And I am not discussing it any more " she said in her mother knows best voice.

Paige made a grinding noise with her teeth.

"That's not the dish washer broken?" asked Piper concerned

Phoebe walked down Prescott street with Patsy in a pusher and Melinda holding her hand. Melinda refused get in the pusher, until she was tired, coming home.

"Uphill on the way back" thought Phoebe. Cole usually pushed uphill when they went for a walk. She thought it served Cole right that he had run off to hide from temptation at his office and missed the time with his children, especially seeing she wasn't in a mood to seduce him and wasn't pregnant.

"Daddy" a scaredy cat " she told Patsy.

"Whose a scaredy cat?" demanded Melinda.

"Uncle Cole" said Phoebe.

"I want a cat" said Melinda longingly eying the big ginger Persian lazing itself in the sun four houses down from the manor. Phoebe swallowed guiltily.

They went to the park, after walking down Prescott Street and Phoebe did not enjoy snooping on the neighbours' gardens half as much as she did when Cole was walking beside her. She played with the children sitting on the whirly holding Whosit and pushed Melinda on the swing and stopped her using magic to make it go higher. She talked to two mother's and played chasey with both of children, and Melinda's four year old friend who lived half way down Prescott Street before packing them up to walk up the hill. Melinda was more than happy to sit in the pusher this time.

"I wish Daddy was here" said Phoebe puffing half way up the hill. "Its not co-dependence to miss being with some-one you love" she told the children.

Melinda put he head on the side, very like her mother.

"Miss Uncle Cole " Phoebe explained.

"Unca Cole " said Melinda looking around hopefully.

Phoebe was half way up Prescott street hill and really missing Cole, when she jumped mightily as Arturo said "Hello Phoebe" behind her.

"Oh" she said.

"I was about to materialise outside the manor when I saw you " he explained.

"Not in it" she asked.

"Not at he moment." Arturo answered cryptically. " I want to see Belthezor."

"He's at his office" Phoebe told him.

" On his way back" Arturo told her "Until the eclipse is over. I feel more comfortable in a magic nexus or its vicinity " he said.

"Why is Cole getting crossed if the nexus protects Guardians?" asked Phoebe.

"It doesn't" replied Arturo taking the pusher from her, with no resistance on her part whatsoever. "Its me who can utilise it the power of it. Who's he crossing with?" asked Arturo. "Friend Therold collects such ..trivia." he explained.

"Why?" asked Phoebe.

"It interests him" smiled Arturo urbanely.

"Shadows crossing with him " said Phoebe " both of us. Can you really stop the eclipse?"

Arturo smiled .

"I forget how powerful you are " Phoebe said .

"Thank you my dear" Arturo said." That's is the nicest compliment I have had in several centuries."

"Cole hasn't met Therold," Phoebe told Arturo.

"He will soon." Arturo said dryly "Forgive me " he asked.

"Forgive you what ," Phoebe asked curiously.

"You'll find out" sighed Arturo.

Phoebe looked at him coyly, then she stopped for a second "I'll forgive me if you tell me something?" she asked.

"If I can" he smiled.

"My sisters in this eclipse are exchanging. Piper is exchanging with all these odd magic creatures. Its like she is being throw out of our little domestic magic, our realm magic to find all the small realms and fairytale creatures. Good magic, not powerful magic. The creatures exchanging it are not as powerful as she is but she say it makes her feel really magical, that magic is not ..not toil and effort but…magical.

"Good for Piper " said Arturo "I wish I had her pleasure in it,"

"Paige is using music she found a way to do it " said Phoebe "To exchange with legendary mythical creatures, creatures outside this realms."

"Your sisters are very lucky," Arturo told her.

"Why aren't I?" she asked quietly.

Arturo stopped pushing the stroller. "I assume " he said "Your vision of magic is not in the other realms" he said " your connection to magic is not their connection to magic. Have you exchanged at all?" he asked.

"I exchanged with Francesca" Phoebe confessed. "When Hilma passed on."

Arturo stared at her " I'm surprised you have any faith in my judgement if you saw that" he remarked.

"I … there was something reassuring to know your …wisdom is… hard learnt" Phoebe told him in a whisper. "I saw Cole in the future" she said "So I guess he makes it as guardian. So I guess you solve how to keep the powers of good self destructing over him."

"Hopefully that ha been avoided" said Arturo "that is what I came to discuss with him."

"Good " said Phoebe" Elders are getting pretty freaky about him, with this damned warlock using his name."

"That is not precisely what I want to hear " said Arturo " I was hoping to use legend and myth to obscure truth. I take it they are more interested in the real demon "

Phoebe nodded as Arturo winced slightly "Well I guess if any-one has the power to fix it you have" she said.

"My great difficulty has always been having the power to do things I must not," smiled Arturo urbanely

Phoebe started walking "Is everything ..after, are you ..all right '..she asked. "I mean its not like you actually killed the little shit retriever."

"You comfort me," Arturo smiled. "I hoped in the eclipse or near it..... Last time" he explained "Near the eclipse there were many changes with guardians. Esther went and Proctor came a few years before, in 1492 I recall. Therold came when Zanda moved on in 1497, and Hilma was called just after when Evald, passed over but you know about that. Only Durand and I remained .....for our sins." he said with cynical humour.

"Do Therold and Proctor want to move on as much as you? " Phoebe asked.

"I doubt anything would make Therold leave his cats" Arturo replied dryly.

Phoebe accepted what he chose not to answer. "Was it as bad when they crossed?" she asked "I mean the way you a re having to hide Cole from Good and Evil."

"This has been the most difficult " Arturo told her frankly. "Belthezor shares some problems I had. When Proctor and the others crossed, even Hilma and after Belthezor she was the highest ranked demon of us all," and Phoebe caught her breath which Arturo noticed. "They were demons hidden in the hierarchy of demondom, they were in their own way very powerful demons, and their crossing was a shock to demondom. However their skills were hidden from good. Just, soldiers, and lore masters watchers and foot soldiers, lower level advisors and minions of evil."

Phoebe shook her head uncertain. "I don't understand," she said.

"They were simply demons who if you vanquished them would have been nameless vanquish fodder to you"Arturo explained. "Just another nameless faceless shapeless minion."

"Oh" said Phoebe

"This was not the case with me"Arturo told her " they created a legend about me and when I crossed it imploded on Good."

"Francesca told me that the real story of your crossing did Good no credit, " Phoebe told him.

'"No" agreed Arturo, "I do not wish it repeated. But hopefully I have implanted enough confusion with the Powers that be to deflect the worst of the damage and they can direct their minions away from serious complications."

Phoebe nodded " Only " she said.

"Only what my dear? " asked Arturo dryly.

"Speaking as a minion of Good " she said " we don't always do as we are directed."

"Good has much to learn from evil " said Arturo who had once been a mighty demon.

When they turned into the manor, Arturo with a somewhat bemused expression helped Phoebe lift the pusher, as one of the neighbours waved.

Phoebe glanced down the street to see if Cole's car was there "Cole isn't back" Phoebe told him,. " come on in and wait."

'"Certainly my dear "Arturo agreed as she pushed open the manor door and pursed her lips as she walked on another conference between whitelighters and Rodik and Paige and Piper. Phoebe caught her breath as she realised once again the whitelighters had chosen to meet with her sisters in her absence. Angela in jeans and a bulky sweater and. Not-Casper in mortal disguise of a clerkish middle aged man.

She just caught Paige somewhat exasperatedly saying "You're fixated on Belthezor. Its Willem we're after remember. Warlock king, stealer of witch and demonic powers."

"The Elders." Angela explained carefully "Think Belthezor is the key to solving the problems with Willem. And if we can find out why he connects you to the demon" she pleaded with her eyes and Piper remembered that Leo had asked her to trust him about Belthezor and Angela had agreed."

"And" added Not-Casper primly "They think the reason you have not been able to get Willem is because of some connection the Charmed Ones have to Belthezor."

Rodik suddenly spied Phoebe at the door with the two children and Arturo. He sucked his breath and then let it out with a wheeze as he recognised Arturo.

"Youuuuuuuuuuuu" he screeched jumping so a whitelighter and Piper were between him and Arturo.

Phoebe glared him. "I'm sorry" she told Arturo " that is a very rude house guest, we have."

"I understand my dear, " said Arturo blandly "All you can do with wind is let it blow itself out "

"That's Belthezor " screamed Rodik " that's the demon Belthezor, vanquish him, a vanquish him" he yelled hauling a somewhat startled Paige in front of him. " Look out, the warlock Willem will be close. Behind."

Arturo unable to help himself glanced behind and to Piper's joy was startled to see Cole standing there an amused smile on his face that was only a step from demonic.

"Arturo is a family friend, " Phoebe hissed between her teeth.

"Whore " screamed Rodik "Demon."

Arturo an annoyed expression moved a hand slightly and Cole reached out to touch his shoulder.

Not-Casper and Angela uncomfortably swallowed and glared at Rodik while Paige and Piper exchanged glances.

"He's friend of the family and a business acquaintance of mine " Cole told the whitelighters quietly and something in the tone of his voice made both nod.

"You came to see me " Cole asked as Arturo nodded "Come outside and leave the family to its ahh business " he suggested while Phoebe sent Rodik a glare that should have vanquished him.

"He's a damned demon" screamed Rodik as Cole slammed the door shut "Angela." he insisted " Do something," he ordered.

"If the family say he is a business acquaintance of …Phoebe's husband then he must be" she told Rodik in a slightly distracted voice.

"Arturo is a business acquaintance of Coles and a friend of the family " said Paige firmly.

As soon as the door was shut, shaking with cold anger Not-Casper turned on Rodik. "How dare you, " he stormed in righteous wrath "How dare you risk exposing magic, on a whim, on front of a mortal, just for spite. These people have a life outside you, outside magic. They have offered you hospitality and you abuse them and you abuse it."

"Yes Rodik. How dare you?" smirked Paige, .

"Exactly" said Piper smugly "How dare You?" How dare you?"

Rodik took three sniffs to indicate how upset he was. "I tell you there is evil here, demonic power here. I feel it. That was demon., there is great demonic power. Here."

"Exactly where is it here?" asked Not-Casper sarcastically.

Rodik sniffed. "Everywhere" he hissed.

"The little shit can't get it into his head we're on magic nexus" said Phoebe her voice rigid, and both whitelighters glanced at her.

Rodik spate at Angela "You're suppose to be my whitelighter. I tell you there is demon magic in this house. I tell you that Belthezor is consorting with that witch " he roared at her "It is your role to support me and take this to the great powers. Instead you stand there simpering, snivelling away, and let them insult me."

"Rodik you bring the insults on you own head " she sighed " because even if by the remotest chance you were right, that was Belthezor and I don't unbelieve it is, you realise that there is no magic here powerful enough to destroy him and he would have destroyed all of us to protect himself. If it was him, we wouldn't be."

"They're all in with him." Rodik snorted glaring at all three witches. "There is demonic magic in this house" sneered Rodik "You keep saying Belthezor is the key and that evil whore is the attraction. I tell you I see him feel him, and you won't do anything about it.

"I will discuss it with the Elders" said Angela sighing. She started to orb, stopped then apparently changed her mind and orbed. Phoebe did not miss the concern on her tired face.

"I will see you all, and that demon's whore damned " sniffed Rodik " I need to meditate on this."

"Oh shut the fuck up " said Paige and Piper.

"Are you going to lethe talk me like that?" Rodik demanded of Not-Casper .

"I have no control over the Charmed Ones." said Not-Casper as he orbed.

Rodik spun on his heel and stalked for the stairs "I have to meditate" he sniffed.

"Mean old Wodik" said Melissa who still sitting in her pusher was a very interested spectator. She flicker her fingers and Rodik fell hard smacking his face on the stair. He struggled to his feet. glared and tiptoed the rest of the way holding the banister.

"Clever Melinda " said Paige.

"So help me god we are going to get that warlock once and for all and get rid of that little bastard." sighed Piper/.

"You betcha " said Paige while Phoebe glanced behind her at the shadows she saw through the door.

Cole and Arturo stood in the front of the manor. Arturo finally sat on the barrier at the edge of the steps .

Cole sat on one further down looking up at him" What did you come for? " he asked,.

"To tell you I have convinced the Powers That Be of Good to leave you alone. To tell you we can never keep Belthezor's secret, I learnt that with my own secret , so the best defence was to shroud it in so much legend and mythology that very few creatures can unravel it on either side " Arturo answered. " Unfortunately from the conversation I just heard, they haven't convinced their minions."

"Doesn't it just piss you off " Cole asked, crossing his hands in front of him "when with all the power at your disposal, our disposal, you can only make the minions do as they are told if you smite them or bribe them."

Arturo suddenly laughed " I miss the order of the demon hierarchy " he said " do what you are told or die; think what you are told or die. Evil knows how to manage minions."

"There was a certain simplicity to it." Cole agreed. " I thought about disappearing but if the little bastard isn't lying. His aura says he can feel the power, but he's hellishly confused by it. When I use powers quietly it seems to confuse him more," Cole said. "If I go he'll know it's missing and guess where it went."

"Confusion is good" said Arturo "How close are the Charmed Ones to 'getting' Willem. That may be ease the immediacy of the problem."

"They have some 'Great Plan' "Cole answered while Arturo raised his eyes. "I thought of going after Willem myself just to get rid of the bastard. And the Belthezor problem."

"I can feel the spirit winds shudder at the thought, " remarked Arturo.

"Me too, dammit" sighed Cole " seems smiting evil to hide my secret is no more…acceptable than smiting good."

"Then it is well you listen to the wisdom on the winds " Arturo nodded a touch arrogantly.

"I want to kill that bastard retriever" Cole said, and waited for Arturo the tell him off.

"Me too " said Arturo and Cole laughed. "For calling your wife a whore" Arturo asked Cole.

Cole bit his lip " that's the one reason I don't, " he said slowly.

"You trust her. You surely don't believe what he says?" Arturo asked.

"I wish I could say I trusted her." Cole took a deep breath as Arturo bristled "It would be more…honourable. But the truth is I'd know if I could not by her aura, and do you know something,. I want her that badly I'd live with it. Phoebe flirts" he shrugged "Those who don't know her soul can mistake it for the opposite of what it is. I take it you don't make that mistake?" he asked Arturo casually.

"I don't Brother, " said Arturo quietly.

"No, its. I shouldn't….hell. " She's getting broody" Cole said with a wince. "And of course that leads to all the problems of last time." Arturo was silent "Doesn't it? " Cole pushed.

Arturo was silent.

"If it was outside the Great Plan, you would still act wouldn't you?" Cole pushed harder.

"I have a fondness for your wife " Arturo said. "If I acted, would you…act brother." he asked softly, dangerously

"Yes " said Cole just as softly, just as dangerously. "We were lucky with Patsy" Cole said remembering the long wait. And fear of demonic inheritance.

"your wife just told me she had a vision of you as a Guardian ,when she crossed with herself. " Arturo remarked matter of fact because he had the wisdom to back away.

"So " said Cole almost belligerent.

"If I acted because a child of yours was outside the Great Plan, I assume your actions would disqualify you from achieving your calling" said Arturo with a hint of amused arrogance " If what she saw is written, then I would assume you did nothing to… alter your calling " Arturo told him.

Oh " said Cole deflated.

"But I take your point about…a cover story for Good" Arturo mused.

"Oh " said Cole "There are many other reasons why I want to kill the little bastard."

"Me too Brother " said Arturo "But I fear Friend Durand would tell us it is wrong."

"I'm trying to avoid meeting Friend Durand" Cole said. "Leo advises it."

"Leo is learning wisdom" murmured Arturo " Be well Brother " he said.

"Be well Brother" Cole replied.

Arturo glanced at the neighbouring houses to see he was not being watched then he shimmered.

**.......................................................................**

As Piper and Leo were going back to P3 that night, Piper at her family's insistence got some rest that afternoon. Paige having had enough of Rodik and magic went to spend an afternoon at the movies with her friend Lila from South Bay Social services, and to catch up on some of the gossip. She was pleased to find Billy had finally earned his degree and was dating a girl who worked n the local coffee shop, and once sleazy lawyer Donnie had been passed up for promotion again,.

Cole, having missed going out with the children and been roundly told by everyone everything that was going on was his fault, spent some time playing rough house with Melinda and Patsy who screamed the house down as he crawled around the floor with them. Leo trying to read, finally insisted that Cole stirred them up enough, they were both getting grizzly and they were having an afternoon nap. Cole prowled the house some more until Phoebe finally took pity on him and went upstairs found her big quilted coat and his sheepskin jacket and said firmly "Beach Ireland."

He laughed and to make certain Rodik did not pick the power movement when they shimmered, slipped into the drive before Cole shimmered and did not notice the curtain move in the spare room.

It was still dark on their Irish beach, the deserted cove on the western tip of Ireland surround by towering cliffs, where the Atlantic ocean crashed wild and rough on almost pristine sand. They sat on the beach for a while and stared into the darkness, feeling the cold coming off the sea, the spray and the smell of salt water and kemp. Cole put his arm around Phoebe and they huddled together. She felt him shiver. And she giggled suddenly " I don't know why you love the beach so much when you hate the cold so much. You do know you're a contradiction" she said.

"Well I was born a demon and a human." Cole answered said his voice almost a whisper, "Some things I can't change." Without asking they stood up together and walked to the edge of the sea, the sound almost deafening as the spray hit the rocks.

They stepped back just enough to hear each other and listened quietly. " Got my period today" Phoebe told him as she clutched his arms not hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Damn " he said without thinking. Then he stopped "Oops" he said. She was quiet "Mad at me?" he asked.

"Do you really think I would push you into another kid you didn't want " she asked softly.

"No " he said simply.

They were quiet for a while "No shadows?" he asked "We alone."

"Think I'm just me" Phoebe answered "You just you? "

"Think so " he said "Some things I don't feel like sharing," he said as clutching his arm Phoebe put her head against him, and they listened to the familiar and still exciting sound of the sea."

"I love it here" Phoebe murmured as she let the power of the sea overwhelm her senses.

"Me too " Cole answered almost reverently. "Never used to think much about beaches, once. Now they call me."

"Before you met me." Phoebe half smiled.

"No it started after I cam back from the wasteland " he answered ruefully " I finally figured it out. The feeling you get with the sea and the power and the wind, the way it overwhelms you and somehow or other comforts and exhilarates you. I figured it out " he said. "Beaches, sea in any mood, they're the nearest thing in this realm to the spirit winds "He shrugged "I'm really a spirit creature, not like I was before when I was half mortal. I guess I am just being called back to what I really am."

"Well I'm not a spirit creature and I love it too " Phoebe told him, throwing her head back to the spray fall over her face, even though the cold numbed it. Her hair whipped around in the wind. "I love sharing it with you."

"You like sharing the spirit wind with me " Cole grinned. "And I know why."

"There's a difference between the…. exhilaration I feel shimmering and the one I feel when the spirit winds surround me." Phoebe snipped.

"So orgasmic has two different meanings" Cole asked dryly.

"One has a spiritual sense" Phoebe insisted as he put his lips on hers.

"What sense doe this one have?" he whispered into her mouth.

A few minutes later Phoebe asked, "You changed in the eclipse?" she asked " seen anything you think maybe I shouldn't know. I wondered maybe what you're not telling me."

"Like what you don't want to tell me?" he asked.

"Its not my secret " she said" You understand?"

"Yeah I understand" he sighed " I haven't changed and the time is nearly up." he said in almost a disappointed voice "Guess there's nothing written for me and nothing I have a connection to."

"You're unique" she said loyally. "I think we're doing okay you know."

She knew he was smiling he smile he saved for her, even though the dawn light had still not filtered over the cliffs.

"We're doing okay Cole," Phoebe said, "I mean when you think where we started we're doing okay."

**………………………………………. **

Cole was woken in the early hours when he heard Melinda crying in the night from a nightmare. As Piper and Leo were still not back from the P3, he got up and after taking her to the bathroom, getting her a drink of water, he stayed sitting with her, until she was breathing comfortably cuddled up to her oldest snugly rabbit toy. He touched her gently and leaving the night light on, went into Piper and Leo's room to check Wyatt who was snoring happily. Cole returned to his and Phoebe's bedroom. He stopped at Whosit's cot, and he to, sleeping on his stomach, regardless of what the books said, was making small whuffling noises.

"You are one contrary kid" he told Whosit, stroking his face " I wonder where you get it from?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Cole went back to bed and lay there.

"What ?"Said Phoebe sleepily.

"Melinda, nightmare " he told her "Go to sleep."

"We're doing okay " she murmured for no reason. "Stop storing memories. Go to sleep,"

"Yes m'am" he said then lay back on the pillow and felt a comfortable drowsiness taking him over, before the familiar haunting fear that this would one day end, and then he suddenly felt himself sucked away on the spirit winds. 


	30. Chapter 30

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 30

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

"We did okay " Phoebe said to Cole When you think where we started, we did okay. More coffee?"

The world stopped spinning and Cole had to clutch the table in front of him, to feel safe enough to open his eyes.

"Cole, coffee" Phoebe prodded "You want another one."

Cole stared at her and then stared at the room. It was the Manor kitchen familiar and not. Where the stove had been was some sort of electric machine with flashing lights and the freezer was not there and the phone was a missing and the colour was a softer yellow and he did not recognise half the appliances on the shelves. There was a different curtain almost a filtered glass. But it was Phoebe who left him struggling for breath.

"Coffee Cole?" she asked snakily; "I know you're not deaf, even if you are growing old with me deciding to live mortal with me, the hearing is still demonic," she put her hands on his hips and he just stared at her. He recognised her. It was the Phoebe he had seen all those years ago, the one dragged from the future to tell the Phoebe of the then present to marry him, to take the risk and take the pain.

And what scared him was that etched in his memory of the time was the clothing she wore the, shirt and cardigan and the brooch he remembered from that time. "I hate you wearing that brooch," he said in a voice that sounded …old.

"Stop glaring at me " Phoebe ordered "I love this brooch. it was the last thing Piper left me.

"I know " he said " just the ...you know why I don't like it.."

"Can't change it," Phoebe said, blunt as he remembered her: "We've had fifty years, a time I never dreamed we'd get. I want it to happen Cole. I want my lifetime with you, and if it doesn't happen, I might go back not wearing this." She put the coffee pot down, pulled her wedding ring off and shoved it in his face.

He took the ring from her and examined it. "Put it back on " he ordered her "And I hate that outfit " he said grumpy. God had he really let himself get...old . He saw a quick reflection of himself in the mirror over the refrigerator. "God that mirror must be antique. Now" he thought .He was old, his face showing some-one who had lived, his hair, almost not there, he moved his tongue in his mouth, teeth were still there. God did he let that happen. He got old for her.

"Isn't Mandy coming home today? " he asked and his voice sounded like a caricature.

"No" said Phoebe "Wants to play mom" she said "Jess's team is in the finals. Tomorrow."

"Can't we go and watch? " he said grumpy, feeling hurt. "My grandkid."

"Jess says you get to agro about winning " Phoebe told him without worrying about his feelings. "We could go to Nairobi and see Jenna tomorrow. Liz will be home from college. Patsy is working all weekend though."

"Yeah all right. I'll call Patsy. He can damn well take the time to come home too" Cole decided.

Phoebe planted herself at the table, short grey hair, steely determined eyes and the Cole of the past both caught his breath because he could feel what the Cole of the future felt for her and something inside him hurt, and something inside rejoiced that somehow they had stuck it out, made it. "Its hard for Patsy to get away " she said.

He smiled suddenly, the one he had always saved for her.

"Bastard" said Phoebe.

"What" said Cole hurt.

"You promised you'd get old with me"' she said '"That smile came out of fifty years ago."

'"Sorry" he said not quite stopping the smile.

'"I can still tell when you're lying" Phoebe informed him.

"Nice to know you still love me'" he sighed.

"Told you I always would" Phoebe smirked. "Don't bitch at Patsy when you call him. He works hard, got enough people bitchin' at him."

"Tough" said Cole as a grumpy old dad. "It shouldn't always be Jenna making time for him."

"He knows that," said Phoebe. "Realm sure is smaller these days, with family spread all over it."

"At least they stay in this realm" Cole muttered.

"Stop bitching about Paige " Phoebe told him "You always knew she was semi mortal."

"I didn't always know. I only " and he caught Phoebe smiling at him:" I love you" he said suddenly. "And go and change," he ordered her

"It didn't happen last time I wore this, or the time before" Phoebe said reasonably.

"It will" he bit out his voice hoarse. "One time.'

"It isn't the end," Phoebe said in a reasonable voice.

"It should be," he told her "I don't want you too." he said wondering how many times they had had this argument.

"Yes you do," she said not giving an inch "Stop lying."

"Don't do it, " he pleaded pulling himself to his feet "I'm begging you Phoebe. Promise me," he demanded.

"No" she mock glared at him. Eyes a little watery, but bright and sure of herself. She started to pour coffee and he sighed accepting. Phoebe would always be Phoebe. Wanting what she wanted

"Put the ring back on " he ordered her again.

"Want to shuffle down to the Bay, Baby " she asked. "After breakfast."

"Phoebe " he breathed. "Its is a long way, you don't shuffle so good since that demon massacre."

"Well you could always go guardian and shimmer if the hill the starts looking too big coming back" she said expectantly. '"Best fuck I can get these days."

He smiled, the eyes those of Cole, the smile the one that had been hers all her life. "I still get pretty good" he said. "put your ring back on."

"Give it to me. Arsehole liar" she said with a small laugh and he smiled again.

It was the last thing the mortal Phoebe Halliwell would ever say to him.

The light flashed and she was ripped out of the kitchen. And Cole held onto the table choking, unable to breath, as he succumbed to the fear of the moment he always knew was going to come.

He knew where she had gone, as he had known for fifty years where she would go. She was back in the old time, the time when the Old Source had taken him over, to confront him and save him and give him the life they had had.

It did not take long, seconds in the time he stood now; an eternity and a half century ago in the earlier time, the lights flashed and she suddenly was flung back, lying on the floor at his feet. He bent to her, caught her body against him and felt for the connection, felt for her aura.

Nothing.

He screamed her name "Phoebe. Don't do it " he screamed " don't do. Come back. Phoebe don't do it. Come to me."

Nothing.

He could still see the blood where the sword had gone through her and it was lucky for the demon Kurzon that there was fifty years between his vanquish and this time where Cole stood because at thist point Cole/Guardian/ Belthezor would have hunted him through the wasteland and the mores of hell to damn him to eternal pain.

He pulled her body to him " Don't " he screamed at her "Don't do. Phoebe. I'm begging you." he pleaded tears falling down his face.

Nothing.

He screamed for Leo and as he knelt over her pulling her against him, Leo arrived after what seemed an eternity to Cole but was probably minutes. He looked very much the Leo he had always been, taking on the face he would wear through eternity since Piper had gone.

Leo seeing Cole clutching Phoebe grimaced and he knelt beside Cole.

Cole looked up tears unashamedly coming down his face. "Bring her back, " he demanded. "Leo, bring her back."

"You know I can't do that, " Leo said slowly. "I don't have that power over mortals. It was her time Cole.'" he said," that's what happens with mortals" he added his voice shaking as he remembered.

"Call Mark." Cole ordered his voice a whisper of pain and anger, tears pouring down his face, knowing he had just lost that small, mortal life he loved, the one he and Phoebe had shared for fifty years..

Leo hesitated then called the whitelighter.

Mark orbed in shaking his head as he saw Cole still clutching Phoebe. "Heal her" Cole demanded his voice rasping..

Mark knelt touched her body, then rocked back on his heels "I can't heal the dead Cole" he said slowly "You know that."

"It was her time Cole" Leo said putting his hand on Cole's shoulder "It was always written that way. We saw it happen 50 years ago, she went back to make sure the two of you could have the time you had. It was always written that way. Cole" Leo said, very close to tears himself "You knew it and she knew it. She is…was mortal. Its the natural order."

"It was written Cole" Mark said quietly "Her time came. Her destiny fulfilled"

Cole looked up and as he did he caught a glance of himself as an old, old man very thin hair, Phoebe had teased him about that ,bent, eyes still very blue and brilliant, tears falling down his face.

"Where is she Mark?" he said quietly in the voice of a guardian. "Feel for her," he ordered

"She was mortal " Mark said," you always knew…"

"Where is she?" he demanded his voice cracking.

"I cannot feel her, " Mark said shaking his head "She is out of my care."

"Is she where she ought to be? " Cole asked his voice deathly quiet.

"She's out of my care" Mark insisted, his plain intelligent face, twisting because as mortal or whitelighter he could never be immune to another's pain.

"Find out if she is. Where she should be," ordered Cole the guardian

"Cole you know the rules" Mark argued " after a witch passes out of a whitelighter's care…." he stopped "Stuff the rules "he said, "I'll look."

Cole nodded. He stood there staring down at the lifeless body that seemed to have no connection to the Phoebe he loved. "What do I do Leo?" He asked through the tears "What do I do now?"

"Face what you always knew you would face" Leo told him, his voice flat and beyond emotion, because it was a question he always dreaded coming "Mourn her, cry for her. Face what you must. As I did. Then be what you must be, live as you must live. As I have."

Mark orbed back, and stood there awkward and uncomfortable. Cole turned to him "Well " he demanded his voice cracking.

Mark slowly shook his head.

Cole froze and then half bent as Leo caught him "I can't mourn her Leo " he said his voice shaking "Damn her. Damn her, She didn't leave me that. I begged her damn her" he said "God Phoebe I love you. Damn you."

The spirit winds moved and Cole found himself on the Irish beach where, he alone and later with Phoebe, to share, had created some of his worse and best and dearest memories.

He sat alone, twirling the wedding ring her gave her in his hand, staring into the wildness of the deep green grey sea as the brilliant green cliffs towered above him. "Damn you Phoebe " he said out loud and only the seabirds heard him.

He shuddered as all the long painful memories of being alone from Phoebe on this beach, overwhelmed him. He remembered that time after he returned from the wasteland, rejected by her, feeling he was condemned to be alone for eternity. To be without her for an eternity.

In the loneliness of that time, as he walked alone through a long painful fire of his own making to find his destiny as a guardian, he had found the Phoebe he loved on beaches. She had come to him on beaches and for a few moments, the agony had receded and he had found some peace. She had come to him on beaches.

The demon guardian Belthezor the self of Cole fifty years on sat on the same beach in the same place, and tried to mourn the passing he knew would always happen. And the Cole of the past who shared the future, shuddered in fear as he as he stared at a loneliness that was beyond him to bear.

Visions and memories flooded the Cole of the future as he thought of the path that had led him to this place and time. He had memories of the first time he had seen Phoebe, her eyes lit up and glinting. He remembered moments of pain, the surging feeling when evil had overwhelmed him, the girl who kept running back to him. The family she had given him, shared beers with Leo, friendship, sisters and children.

He remembered the laughter and understanding he shared with Phoebe, the secret delight in their small private world. He thought of sisters and bickering and moments of fear and moments of trust. He saw Piper angry at his return to the underworld and insisting he learned to care for her daughter and he remembered Paige when she came to the family and the distrust and fear and the slow developing caring. He had had a life with Phoebe.

And now her mortality was gone and so was that life, and the destiny, the one that he had always dreaded was confronting him and he could not bear to face it.

He thought of Phoebe. The Phoebe he simply he loved. He said he always would and it was true. He could not exist and not love her. Phoebe in all her incarnations, laughing, angry, happy, deep pain as the mortality of her family tore her apart, joys of life and children, sad moments, proud moments, sex, making love, the smell of her, the feel of her, the passion of her.

Contrary, sexual, little girl, wise woman, innocent. Phoebe. Cole watched the crashing waves on a beach where he had sat so many times before. She came to him on beaches. He sighed and watched the mist drifting in from the sea, where the light and sea mist shimmered. She came to him on beaches.

The spirit winds shifted and the Cole of fifty years past found himself separated and looking down on his future, a dark clothed guardian, sitting alone on an Irish beach, crying alone because he could not face an eternity without his love.

His self of the future suddenly looked up, the sea wind drying the tears on his face.

"Phoebe" he breathed reaching as if to touch her. "Hello baby" the self he would become breathed, softly, gently and a smile came across his face, one the Cole of the past had no trouble recognising; the one he saved for her. The Cole of the future stood and reached for some-one Cole of the past could not see.

This future self shrugged suddenly then sighed. "Damn you Phoebe," said the future self "Damn you. I begged you not to do it."

As the spirit winds dragged Cole back fifty years, he knew what he had always known. She came to him on beaches.

**..................................................**

Next morning Cole was staring in the mirror in their bathroom supposedly shaving but thinking of the meeting he had during the night with his future self, and of the things he now knew were already written.

Phoebe was already downstairs getting breakfast, as she was in her off limits for 3 days part of the month. She said sex when she was feeling bloated, crampy and not sexy was icky. Cole in the early days of their relationship had pointed out there were other alternatives she usually enjoyed.

Phoebe had screamed at him in horror "Not everything is about you" and stalked off.

Cole had tried to talk about her reaction to Leo who just stared at him and muttered "Over share." Cole then and now was prepared to admit there were many things he did not understand about living mortal. Including why Phoebe would choose some form of spirit existence for an eternity just to be with him, with no guarantees of any physical contact. He sucked his breath and remembered Francesca had told him that the visions of future self were often out of context.

Trust Francesca was all he could conclude, and trust Phoebe.

Which was all he had time to conclude as he heard Melinda scream angrily and an almighty shriek from Piper coming from the hallway. He ran out shaving cream all over his face and found Melinda, looking cute in her green pyjamas pointing at Rodik with hysterical tears pouring down her face. Rodik prissily looked at Piper with an expression of total loathing, and Piper in bright red pyjamas and not looking as cute as her daughter, her face as red with anger as the pyjamas.

"Fucking bastard" she screamed in a cold bitter voice. Her face took on the expression of some-one who had made a decision and she deliberately lifted her hand to blow Rodik up.

Cole got to her by half shimmering across the landing. He caught her arms then held them in front of her.

"Get out of here" he ordered Rodik "Just go."

Rodik sniffed as Piper swore at him and Cole for stopping her killing him. She kicked her legs in the air and managed to get a few thumps into Cole's knees while he roared ouch. She called him and Rodik every kind of fucking bastard she could lay her tongue to.

Leo hearing the fuss came upstairs as Rodik pushed past him nearly knocking him down. He stood at the top of the stairs watching Cole clutching Piper hard and swinging her around trying to stop her getting her hands free.

" What are you doing?" Leo asked Cole interested.

"Stopping your wife killing Rodik" Cole answered as Piper let fly with a barrage of names and vicious kicks.

"Why? "asked Leo glancing down at Rodik, who had just fallen over one of Melinda's delayed trip spells on the stairs.

"I want to kill him" Piper screamed "I want to kill him. I want to kill him so bad,"

Melinda started to sob hysterically and Piper struggled to get to her. Cole apprehensively let her go.

She ran to Melinda and Leo sucking his lips went over and put his arms around his wife and daughter.

Piper kept muttering "I want to kill him."

Cole turned back to his and Phoebe's room.

"Cole "Piper called "

"What "he said,.

"You got shaving cream in my hair " Piper complained.

Cole laughed. "Sorry" he said.

"Thanks " she said. "But you should have let me kill him. He deserves to die."


	31. Chapter 31

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 31

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Phoebe and Paige were eating breakfast when Cole came downstairs.

"What the hell was that noise?" asked Paige.

"Piper tried to kill Rodik " Cole said in a matter of fact voice.

"Did she? " asked Phoebe bright and hopeful while Cole grinned in reply and shook his head.

"Damn" said Phoebe and Paige.

Leo came downstairs a few minutes later. "Piper's putting Melinda back to bed for a while" he said.

"Why did Piper try to kill Rodik?" asked Paige.

Leo poured himself a cup of coffee and at the kitchen table. He winced "Apparently Rodik had been regularly exchanging with an alp, even worked out how to summon it. That's why Melinda had been getting nightmares. He's been using the alp to get even with her for her magic tricks." Leo snorted, " Little shit."

"What's an alp?" asked Phoebe.

"A sort of spite that comes to children at night and induces nightmares" said Leo.

"Isn't that evil?" asked Paige surprised.

"No " said Leo " ust not good."

"So does this mean, Rodik is not evil " Phoebe asked " just not good."

"I sure hope he's not good" said Cole sarcastically " because if he is, Good is in trouble. He gets his kicks from killing, from vanquishing evil, creatures that do evil and don't try and tell me just because its maybe a good idea they go, or the reason he is doing it is good, he's good."

"I wasn't going to" said Leo sipping his coffee while Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other.

Piper came into the kitchen, looking a little sheepish and uncomfortable. Phoebe jumped up and made her a coffee, and told her to sit down.

Piper winced " I really lost it " she said " but when I found out what that little shit was doing to Melinda."

"Yeah well you only tried because you got to him first," Leo answered still bristling. "Where is the little shit?"

"Gone for a walk" said Phoebe. "Said he could not stand being in the house with a bunch of whores, murderers and miscreants. I assume that about covers all of us."

"Good" said Piper "Melinda's asleep. I told her if she has any nightmares just to vanquish them "

"She might vanquish Rodik too" said Paige concerned.

"Good" said Piper unconcerned.

Cole put his coffee cup down so hard, they stared at him "You damn well make sure you tell her not to vanquish anything when she wakes up" he snapped.

"What? " said Leo and Piper.

Cole glared at Piper "She isn't going to kill any-one or anything" he said in his almost source like don't stuff around with me voice "And you are going to make sure she knows it."

"What" said Piper snarling because it was only 10 in the morning and she was having a very bad day. "So its okay if you tell me to butt out of raising Patsy but you know all about Melinda. "

Cole swallowed. "She's three years old " he said.

"She's a witch Cole" Leo said as carefully as he could "witches are given great powers to protect against evil, to fight evil and sometimes that means killing or vanquishing. Maybe it's not what you want but it's a need, at times. It's not evil in itself. Not to vanquish…"

"Kill" interrupted Cole.

"Witches vanquish, kill if you want that word, because they fight a Great Battle." Leo explained in patient voice of the Angel that always went down badly with Cole. It reminded him of the time when he was falling apart after the Source was vanquished and Leo had used it to encourage the Charmed Ones to vanquish him.

"Did you kill when you went to war Leo when you were mortal?" Cole demanded nastily.

"I was a medic " Leo explained his voice getting more patient "It wasn't my role to kill. It was my role to save."

"Who chose that role Leo?" Cole pushed.

"The army" Leo answered grimly.

Cole just looked at him.

"I was a medical student, planning on being a doctor." Leo said a touch defensively "They made me a medic because of my gifts in that role."

"Leo you're goddamned pacifist now and you were then" Cole bit out "Would you have killed if the army had not directed you into the medical corps. I wonder?"

"Yes" said Leo "I would have killed to protect those who needed protection and I would have fought with the army. For something good that I believed in."

"And if it wasn't something you had chosen to believe in" Cole demanded. "If you were an eighteen year old who didn't believe in what you were fighting for, would you have fired the gun because you were a soldier and that's what soldier's did, regardless of their own beliefs and choices."

Leo did not answer.

"You've killed since then Leo " Cole added bitterly "Because the Elders told you to, because you wanted to see the creature die. Hell you told them to kill me. You all wanted to kill me " he accused "But at least you all knew why you were doing it. Melinda doesn't."

Piper stared at him eyes flaming, angry, furious while huge tears welled up in Phoebe's eyes and Paige just went pale and paler.

"Melinda needs to be older, understand what it really means before she gets into the vanquish everything that gets in your way cycle" Cole bit out angrily not caring what he said or who he hurt.

"You bastard " said Paige calmly and deadly.

"Did they ask you if you wanted to kill?" Cole demanded aggressively turning on Paige. "Did they ask you?" he said. "When you came here to find your sisters, did they ask you if you wanted to kill?"

"You arsehole lawyer " Paige bit out.

"As you ran out the door after you killed Shax" Cole asked as Paige glared at him. " "What did you say?" Cole demanded. "What did you say? " he repeated.

"I said ' What did you turn me into?' " spat Paige.

Cole sat down on a kitchen chair. He noticed Phoebe an expression on her face between anger and hurt and Piper had one that was just bitterly angry.

"Paige you were what 25, same as you Piper, maybe Phoebe a bit it younger, the first time you killed." Cole said softly

"What's that got do it with?" Leo snapped. Furiously rubbing his hands.

"We're discussing Melinda" Piper said angrily "I love my daughter and I am not going to leave her defenceless, frightened to protect herself."

"Know how old I was when I first killed " Cole said quietly glancing toward Phoebe. "I was three."

"You were a demon," said Leo furiously.

"Mostly then" Cole said slowly not looking up "I was a mortal child. I lived with my father, as a mortal child, Maybe not the most well behaved mortal child. But mortal." he half smiled, his eyes hurting "And then one day this beautiful blond woman appears on the door step insisting I was hers and I was going with her." He shrugged "I remember and I was only three. I remember my father saying 'I'll be damned before I let you take my son, I won't let you turn him into a killer. Like you."

"And she caught my hand, this beautiful blond woman, and dragged me away. 'You are already damned' she said and she killed him before he could do anything to stop her." Cole told them.

"You don't remember that Cole " said Piper cold, angry. "You were only three."

"I remember" he said,.

"He does " said Phoebe hurting.

"So you can tell he's not lying" snarled Piper sarcastically.

"No " said Phoebe " I saw it once on a premonition." She swallowed awkwardly while Cole gaped at her.

"You know Elisheeva, Elisabeth my mother really loved him, my father and me" Cole said almost quiet. "She took me down below, tried to teach me to be a demon, to defend myself. I didn't want to learn."

"My. Daughter. is. not. a. demon." Piper bit out.

"Set me up you know " Cole continued ignoring her "made sure I learned to kill, to protect myself. I did it. Can still see it, just a lower level demon, a spite. Nothing much. I can see it go," he said. "Screaming in agony, as it was pulled apart, fireballed it. I was three" he said his voice shaking "That's what I said to her, Paige 'What did you turn me into?' Do you know what she turned me into? She turned me into a killer. "

"Cole" said Phoebe going to him and wrapping her arms around him

Cole looked at Paige and Piper and Leo from the safety of Phoebe's arms. "Do you know what it turned you into, killing? " he asked Paige, "when you killed for the first time it turned you into a witch. Do you know what you are? You're a witch, Do you know what I am?" he said sadly "I'm a still a killer. Its what I'll always be, and whatever the reasons I do it. Its what I am."

"Cole" said Phoebe again gently, holding him to her.

"I wasn't evil then Phoebe" he said "I was three years old and protecting myself. Melinda is not going to learn to kill before she has any other choices or understands the reason. Even," he said looking at Piper and Leo "Even if in the end she choses to die rather than kill. She's going to old enough to choose if she wants to be a killer like me. All of them are " he added. "Patsy, Wyatt, Melinda."

Cole glanced around at his family. Seeing the pissed off faces, Cole decided he had better make himself scarce and give them a chance to bitch about him. With a wry self conscious shrug he got up and left them.

"At least I'm being honest with you" he said defensively as they stared at him in silence.

He went upstairs to check Melinda who was making up for her miserable night by sleeping with little whimpers. He touched he face, "Its okay sweetie " he told her "I know you're the wild kid. I can feel the passion in your soul sweetie" he said gently " I know how frightening the power can be when you don't know how to control it. Its okay sweetie " he told her "I won't let it harm you."

He watched her sleep for some time when suddenly against his will felt himself pulled into a wild swirling shimmer.

**.............................................................**

Cole came out of a shimmer on one of his favourite beaches, a cove in a not very populated Greek island where the sea was brilliant green. The cove was protected from the worst of any Aegean storm. It was a place of safety, for a three thousand years or more a beach that had been a 'haven from the storm' for generation after generation of Greek sailors. The beach was sheltered by an olive grove and the only path up the cliffs was hidden from view. It was a place that he and Phoebe had brought Melinda and Patsy a couple of times during their travels around Europe. Melinda had her first swimming lesson there, safely held by 'Unca' Cole while she flapped away in the water. And she had been just as excited because she saw her first dolphin there, dragging 'Unca' Cole down the beach to watch it cavorting in the water.

For a second as Cole seeing the cove and the small waves and brilliant Greek sunshine, wondered if he was mistaken about the shift. This place seemed much the same as it always did and then he saw her and he knew he had shifted and, his future self smiled wryly as he watched her for a few minutes.

Hunched up into a small ball with her arms locked around her knees and her chin resting on them she stared out to the sea watching two dolphins cavorting in the water. She was barefoot and sand covered her toes. Her tight, tight jeans were rolled up revealing the tattoos on her ankles that made Piper grind her teeth every time she saw them. As she leaned forward the tight low cut jeans revealed surprising modest panties. The red tee shirt, with the picture of two elephants mating on the front and the words "I fuck to survive" on the back, that she had put on that day because it drove Piper crazy when she wore such things in public, flapped in the breeze.

When Cole finally approached her and stood looking down at her, she gazed up at him, big hazel eyes almost flashing green, her turned up nose making her face look even more pixie than usual. Her hair was short and straggly showing no signs of recovering from when she hacked it off in anger because her mother had made such a fuss about the new purple colour.

Cole smiled gently as he looked own at her. "Mind if I join you?" he asked gently.

The eyes flashed and her lower lip trembled " I'm mad at you," she said and looked away.

"That much I figure," he said sitting down beside her.

"You'll get sand on your suit " she said.

"We can afford the dry cleaning. Just " he added.

"Even when some-one wastes all the college fund money the whole family works hard for," she asked bitterly.

"Even then" he agreed. "And if you learned something, then it wasn't wasted. Even if what you learned was you didn't want to be a college graduate."

She sniffed "You could have said something before " she bit out " you just sat there and didn't do anything to help."

"I thought you were doing pretty well without help, sweetie " he said smiling.

"Don't call me sweetie" she snapped. "Mom's a bitch" she swore.

"That's been said before " Cole agreed.

"And Dad is a… just a. " she said faltering "He let's Mom rule the roost. Anything she says is okay by him. She can push, demand be totally unreasonable and he never says anything."

"Well you have to make allowances for your father," Cole said," he loves her."

"Ha" she said," You're not frightened of her."

"Neither is he," Cole told her "Your mother is, since I've know her sweetie, she gets angry when she's frightened or worried. She says things and pushes."

"That's supposed to be an excuse Uncle Cole," she said looking at him passionate and wild." Mom was vicious and you know it."

"No Lindie " Cole said firmly" Its supposed to be a reason. She's frightened for you. Frightened you don't understand your power, frightened you don't understand the consequences of your actions, frightened where all this passion and rebellion and wildness will take you. Comes with the territory of being a mother " he said.

"Doesn't excuse what she said, just because I don't want to finish college," Lindie snarked her eyes wild. "I'm not acting on a whim Uncle Cole." she said the passion firing in her eyes. "You know, all my life, I loved animals. Helping animals, protecting them is all I ever wanted to do, and if I join the foundation, I can. A college education isn't everything. Doing something practical can be more important." She added almost pleading him to understand."

"I know that," Cole replied. Easily understanding.

"I saw Pegasus, when I was three" Lindie told him" when I went with daddy to see Mr Durand. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Eyes bright with passion she shook her head. "Every time I see an animal, I see a little bit of Pegasus. They're beautiful and I won't let them be hurt." she told him, the fire flashing in green eyes .

He reached for her hand " Lindie sweetie," he said " you need to know you can't protect living things from being hurt. It's the natural order."

"So you don't think I should do what I want to, fight to look after the animals." she started to say bitterly trying to pull her hand free "Just like mom."

He refused to let her go. "I think you should know that you can't win every battle, sweetie," Cole told her "It does not mean you shouldn't fight, you just need to know you can't always win. Otherwise when you lose one you might stop fighting, thinking you'll never win again."

"Oh" she said deflated and watched the dolphins.

Cole smiled and shared the silence holding her hand.

"I didn't mean to take away the chance for the others to go to college" Lindie whispered a little while later.

"You haven't," Cole told her firmly " your mother was just being a bitch because she was frightened for you."

Melinda stared across the sea watching the dolphins play in the Greek sunshine. "They are so beautiful," she said.

"I know," said Cole watching the sea, still holding her hand.

She looked at him under her lashes" You don't get nasty like Mom, I mean when Patsy when he makes mistakes, you just laugh."

"Patsy makes mistakes? My bad I thought Patsy was born knowing everything" grinned Patsy's father, "Anyway I used to be a demon, haven't got the right to judge him and I'm not a mother. I'm just his father."

"Aunt Phoebe never judges or yells or threatens, just because some-one does something a bit." and Melinda swallowed "…silly " she said hesitantly.

"Phoebe's made a career of doing …something silly " Cole said " and she's married to a guardian/ogre who isn't above reminding her."

Melinda swallowed:" I can never see you as an ogre," she said.

"Thank you my love" Cole smiled.

"I shouldn't have done it, should I? " she asked starting to cry, "threatened a good witch, used my powers on a good witch. Even if it was my mother being a bitch."

"No" Cole said softly "But if it makes you feel any better, you're not the first one in the family to make that mistake."

"Mom doesn't understand what it is like " Melinda cried passionately, "Dad doesn't. None of them do. " She turned so she could look at Cole " "You're the only one who knows what it is like to have this power that seems to control you, that makes you… doubt everything, to want to damn those who want to use you…. to want to…. hurt people, even people you love, because they don't understand " she said in tears. "I can't control it sometimes " she said.

Cole leaned over and put his arm around her and she cried bitterly into his shoulder "That control only comes with age and maturity you know" he said " You're only 20."

"Patsy's mature, responsible and he's only eighteen." She sighed, sniffing and still safely held by Cole, watched the sea again.

"Patsy has his own demons" Cole told her "Don't think he missed it all because he is a haunted by different demons than you."

Melinda was it quiet for a while "Was it very bad?" she asked "Was it very stupid?. The consequences could have been …evil. I know."

"Pretty close" Cole told her gently. "Close only counts as warning though."

"Is that the Guardian talking?" Melinda asked watching him under her lashes and he nodded a little "I knew you were here as a guardian " she said trusting him, as she had done all her life "You look different, like you did in the wedding photos with Phoebe."

"Just me" he said smiling wryly.

She sat quiet watching the sea, sitting hearing the waves. "I love this place. I'm glad" she said "you taught me to love beaches. It's the only way, sometimes, I feel just me, sitting here watching the sea.

"I'm glad I got the chance to share the sea with you," Cole told her.

"I sometimes wonder "Melinda pondered " What my life would have been if you hadn't been in it. God knows how many creatures, people I would have….you know, got cross at."

"You've also got the family calling to be Good" Cole told her.

Shea was silent "You don't think I'm evil, " she asked " fighting with Mom like that when I know she isn't well, when she none of us know from one day to the next…"

Cole stared at the sea." You sweetie you're not evil. Makes your mother feel alive , feel like a person not an invalid. Ever since I've know her she's always been happiest when she is being a bitch."

"Wouldn't you think they would have found a cure for heart problems," Melinda demanded, not quite having understood him when he told her not every battle could be won.

"Your great grandmother had the same problem, "Fate " Cole said "Lindie promise me something.

She looked at him "What?" she asked nervously.

"Lindie" he said " Promise me no matter how tempted, no matter how wild you want to be. No matter how much passion, temper you feel. No matter where the power takes you, you will never do anything that will make you see me as an ogre."

Melinda shook. She looked at the sea and made her lifetime choice. She put both her hands on his as he held her close. "I promise Unca Cole " she said as Cole felt the spirit winds drag him away.

**..................................................................**

Cole came out of the winds and was still in Melinda's room watching he sleep. He jumped a little as he realised he was not alone. Piper was at the door watching him.

"You still speaking to me Pip?" he asked her quietly.

"Rodik being here make us all pissy " Piper grinned. "Thanks for this morning" She said awkwardly. She came to watch her sleeping daughter. "I worry about her Cole, " she said. " She's so wild, so passionate, just so damned difficult. Reminds me of Prue and grams, and even Phoebe. Wants what she wants. Our family has a great tradition of being passionate witches and it has a price, Prue," she said " Melinda Warren, Mom Grams." Piper touched Melinda "It's not always been a happy tradition.

"I think she'll be okay," Cole said quietly.

"Why?" demanded Piper.

"Just a feeling" he replied. "And…you're a bitch and I'm an arsehole and her father's an angel. One of her aunt's is a capricious minx and the other is sweet. Somewhere in all that, we'll help her find her way."


	32. Chapter 32

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 32

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

The witches spent all Sunday afternoon scrying for Willem who remained elusively hidden in the realms as he had done since Clarissa had taken his blood. They took turns between scrying on San Francisco maps, the realm map, giving herself a facial and manicure in Phoebe's case, writing up spells in the Book of Shadows in Paige's and making dessert for Sunday supper in Piper's case.

"Bastard has been all around for weeks, now we want him out he won't come snarled Piper. "Why?"

"Because we got his blood and he figures we might work out a spell to get him," said Phoebe.

"Shut up Phoebe" said Paige.

"And" Phoebe persisted "Because he was chasing me to tempt Belthezor out and that didn't work, so he's planning something else."

"Shut up Phoebe," said Piper. "So we need to plan what we are going to do with the minions the cowardly bastard brings along and lets fight for him." She sighed " I know warlocks aren't the bravest bunnies in the world of evil but this one puts the cowardly lion to shame. Even when he knows we won't remember him he won't come out."

"Can't use the memory power with other powers." said Phoebe still filing her nails. "Shit " she said. "Don't look at me like that " she said. "It just comes out. I don't know where it comes from. If I could make it come out I would." She looked at her sisters "Honest" she said "I would."

"Shit" said Paige.

"What?" said Phoebe and Piper.

"He was at Jade's and he heard me tell her who Cole is." Said Paige. "Or some-one using the memory power was. That's why they didn't attack."

"Shit" said Phoebe and Piper.

"Okay" said Piper "let's start thinking like a warlock."

"Eek" said Paige.

Piper counted on her fingers, "Warlock wants powers. Warlock maybe wants to be source. Has a huge amount of witch and demonic power but…."

"Wants more" said Paige " because it's evil."

"Naturally " said Phoebe. "So it came after the Charmed Ones and recognised Belthezor in mortal form when it saw Cole save Melinda."

"They never do get original, " sighed Paige "Same old thing."

"Because it has some stolen power to recognise half demons in mortal form." said Piper. "And that's only an upper level power."

"So what it found out at Jade's doesn't matter?" said Paige hopefully.

"I wonder," mused Piper. She got up and went downstairs where Cole and Leo were watching football. Wyatt was in front of the TV in his baby bouncer and Whosit was on Leo's knee. Leo considered it was never too early to introduce the boys to football. Melinda was sitting on Cole's knee. She did not like the football but it was a perfect excuse to sit with him.

Leo had spent 3 years trying to explain football to Cole, who never seemed to quite take it in, or didn't want to and had finally given up. Cole to amuse himself because Phoebe was busy had decided to take an interest., to Leo's annoyance. Piper smiled and sucked her lips. She would bet a great deal that if she met Cole in thousand years he would still be going out of his way to be annoying.

"Hey Cole " Piper asked standing at the arch. "When a demon or something evil sees a demon, they see a demon don't they, no matter what shape they are in."

"Yes" he answered, "I still don't get if it's called football why most of them throw the ball " Cole sighed as Leo gnashed his teeth in annoyance.

"Cole" said Piper.

"Wha?" he asked.

"If they see a half breed demon in mortal form." Piper asked " what do they see.

"A mortal " Cole said. "That huddling together always reminds me of a demon convention," he told Leo who raised his eyes.

"And those who have the power to recognise the mortal as a demon." Piper asked.

"Don't know " Cole answered "Spirit form of some sort. I still don't get why the score more for falling over the line instead of kicking it over the line when they call it football, not chasey " he said to Leo.

"Okay " said Piper and turned upstairs.

"Thank you " Cole yelled after her. " I don't get " he started to say.

"Shut up Cole" said Leo.

"Well" said Phoebe when Piper came back upstairs.

Piper smiled feeling pleased with herself "Up until the other day, Willem didn't get that Cole is Belthezor. He recognised Belthezor not Cole. Now he knows where to look for Belthezor," she said. "I remember Cole was sitting outside the group that night Willem attacked Melinda, being an arsehole. All Willem got was that Belthezor in some sort of spirit form is hanging around and has some power."

"So" said Paige.

"He tried to get Phoebe out so Belthezor could save her," Piper said. "He wants to be source, he may even have enough power, to defeat most demons, but he needs to claim the spirit of a source, Belthezor, and he thinks he can get that if he gets Belthezor to lose it over Phoebe."

"So we give him what he wants" said Paige. "Are we really certain Cole is so powerful that Willem can't destroy him the way Willem thinks he can."

"More or less, " said Piper wincing, "Desperate times means desperate means. We get Willem, Rodik goes. End justifies the means and… hCole's smart. He knows not to interfere. He won't interfere when we want him to. So.."

"Use Cole as bait " grimanced Phoebe "He gets so damned snitchy when we do that." She thought for a second "Oh hell I just want to get rid of Willem and Rodik. Cole can get snitchy."

"He'll just go all guardian and say witch's business, he's smart, he knows not to interfere, " said Piper. "I can live with Cole being snippy if it means I can live without Rodik."

"I wish to god he would work out what it is he knows that we need to know to get rid of Willem" said Paige.

"Doesn't matter now" said Piper. "Paige you want to go visit Jade tomorrow and tell her where Cole will be rescuing Phoebe, on the off chance one of the minions or Willem is there, listening."

"Cole's in court most of tomorrow" said Phoebe.

"We've fought demons there before" said Piper "you make sure you don't go blabbing to him tonight ,Phoebe."

"Got my period so we'll probably go to sleep anyway" Phoebe said a catch in her voice " and afterwards he'll be so damned glad to get rid of Rodik he won't be that pissy."

"Cole ?" said Paige. "Won't get pissy?"

"We're doing okay" said Phoebe " and its not like we're asking him to be guardian, just bait."

"We aren't asking him " said Paige.

"We have to get rid of Rodik " said Piper " Desperate times mean desperate means." she repeated. "And with luck he might be so pleased to get rid of Rodik he won't get pissy."

"Sure "said Phoebe and Paige.

"Just as long as we make sure Cole does not interfere" said Piper. "Nothing can go wrong."

"Sure "said Phoebe and Paige.

**................................................................................**

Cole lay awake that night, nervous, worried because after the emotional edges of the day he knew something was going to happen again that night and he was feeling, raw, exposed and uncertain he could deal with any more visions.

"Teach me to be smug" he thought "thinking I'm so unique the eclipse is passing me by."

After a day thinking about visions he decided that knowledge of any part of the future was a curse, and not much better than sharing some-one else's deepest experiences and emotions and pain. How many times had he heard Francesca and Arturo thank god they had no gift of vision.

At least whatever had shared his soul had just got to find out what it was like to really love some-one he thought bitterly, not the felt the anguish he was feeling now and that was his last thought before the spirit winds dragging him away, resisting as hard as he could.

The first thing Cole became aware of was the stench, of vomit, urine and he did not want to think what else. Cole also became aware that the body, being whose soul he had crossed with was all but comatose, lying on a stinking bed in a stinking cold room.

All Cole could do was exist and try and quash the feeling of helplessness that was contorting his soul until a little late, either because Cole was conscious and prodded it or because it was simply time, the demon/watcher Proctor struggled into a form of consciousness. Proctor after lying for some minutes, in considerable discomfort in the mess of the bed made an effort to sit up but as soon as he lifted his head the room started to spin and he fell back on a bed.

Cole cursed that along with the movement of his soul, his senses had also transferred. Proctor was beyond a coherent thought about anything as he lay there heaving and sucking in the putrid air of the room. Cole did not know what was making him feel worse, the stench of the bed and hard wool mattress he was lying on, and the room, or the nauseous feeling in all Proctor's stomach not just the pit, and the vile bitter, ill taste in his mouth.

Tasted like shit didn't even account for the stale booze and vomit, and hangover did not half describe the thumping banging in his head and the ache in every part of his body, the body, and the shakes as the lack of alcohol started to work on him. For Cole worse than the monumental hangover of a chronic binge drinker, and worst than the shakes, and the stench of vomit and urine on the bed was the frightening, only to familiar feeling of co-existing in the same body as evil.

Cole had not understood the exchange would be this bad. He thought he would observe the life of another being but he was sharing the physical feelings and the pain of a divided soul, part demon, part mortal, that was born to evil, and yet could not quite commit to it. And as Proctor was incapable of moving all Cole could do was lie there and share the misery of the demon watcher Proctor.

Half mortal, hating of the evil, angry at the world of dark magic, bitter at what he saw in his life, wanting, craving to be rid of the pain, and the taste of evil, frightened to be vanquished because of fear of re-creation as a demon and facing in another existence the hatred and bitterness and agony he felt now, and frightened beyond belief of a destruction that would condemn him to the mores of hell because watcher that he was, Proctor had seen something of the mores of hell.

Cole shared the half awake, barely formed thoughts of the demon watcher Proctor realised he had forgotten the part of being evil that was almost as bad as the craving for more. Fear, was a way of life, fear was constant companion, fear of the Source, fear of the mortal secrets of a soul that wasn't quite evil being exposed, fear of vanquishment, fear of death, 'there's dead and dead,' fear of good, fear of other evil creatures, fear of failure, fear of living.

Proctor had existed for just over 140 mortal years. His demon self had been the strongest part of him, and its great fear had always stopped his mortal self finishing the misery. But lately for Proctor, the misery of his mortal half had overwhelmed the demon, taken control, until the demon was almost castrated in its control of him. Proctor saw it as a further proof of his weakness and failure. Cole with his Guardian wisdom, and own experiences, knew that Proctor was discovering the great truth of the mortal hybrid demons, known to only a few. Their great power was not their demon self but their humanity and when they finally learnt the secret of that great power, demondom destroyed them.

Proctor's time in the service of evil was one way or the other, numbered.

Proctor lay there testing the misery, testing the pain, and Cole knew what Proctor was feeling, on a cold dark day in February 1483, as he lay on the filthy stinking bed of a hovel lodging not far from the Duomo, the Great cathedral of Florence. Proctor was testing to see if the three day drinking binge, the bitterness, had made his mortal self, disgusted enough, hurt enough, brave enough to finally face vanquishment, to end it and risk whatever reincarnation he would face and hope that one would not have the soul memories he carried into his miserable life from the last one.

Proctor, three days ago in the mortal realm time, had been sent to watch a minion of good, a whitelighter, hiding away amongst the mortals, observed in passing by sniffers. Proctor had been ordered to report on its activities and the machinations of good in the thriving city. And Proctor had drunk himself ill for three days to find the courage to do what he was about to do. Instead of surreptitious observation, hidden and unnoticed, he was going to openly confront the minion. He had seen many whitelighters in his 140 odd miserable years as a watcher. Where the whitelighters were, there were witches and demon/watchers, barely hanging on to their place at the bottom of the upper hierarchies of demondom, were vulnerable to witches. A spell, an active power such as burning or obliteration and the watcher was lost. Proctor had seen many brother watchers go, through a careless moment, a smart witch or plain bad luck, but he had always been to clever, to observant, to sly, to frightened to be caught. But today that would be different. Today would be the end, and at that thought Cole as well as Proctor, felt the demon self contort and revolt but it no longer had the power to control him.

Cole/Proctor staggered half upright and then with an effort that cost him what ever reserves he had he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and unable to move any further. The room smelt nauseating of old urine and vomit much of it coming from the bed and then Cole/Proctor half fell forward and threw up half into the rank straw on the floor and half on himself.

Now nauseated from himself as much as the alcohol Proctor had poured into human form the night before, Cole/Proctor found his whole body revolting against the abuse.

"Shit " Cole/Proctor, one or other of them thought. He staggered out somehow found a door and more or less made it to a pile of rank straw in dimly lit stone courtyard. Proctor was beyond further effort. Cole struggling with the medieval clothing and cords and an existence without buttons didn't quite succeed.

Over whelmed as much from humiliation as the stench, Cole controlling the body stripped off the rank clothing and found himself, half bent over throwing up in the straw then dry-retched as his gut turned over. He slowly stood up naked in the cold morning air of Firenze, Florence, shivering miserably and still dry-retching and decided he hated the demon watcher Proctor almost as much as Proctor hated himself.

He glanced down at the naked miserable thin body of Proctor and the stinking mess of clothing on the ground. There was a well in the corner and Cole if not Proctor managed to pull a bucket of water from it, up end a freezing water over the body then draw another and shove the clothes in it and do his best to scrub them before, still dry retching, he pulled on the wet scrunched woollen hose, leather cods piece, spun shirt and woollen vest and leather coat, and stuck Proctor's feet into sodden stinking leather shoes, bitterly regretting feeling everything that Proctor felt.

However bad Proctor felt, it was enough for him to find the determination, the courage, to start what he planned to do. He found his way out of the lodging, a disreputable house in a lane way off a long narrow street. There was an old church at the end with a square and Cole/Proctor decided this was not where wanted to go. Turning toward the narrow street, he rounded the corner from the laneway and fell back against the stone wall of the house as a group of passing women hissed their disgust at him, beard straggled still stinking from whatever he had thrown up that morning, yellow teeth, scrawny mortal body.

Cole/Proctor staggered on a few yards and was pushed out of the way by a group of workers in woollen hose and leather vests and clogs. And a man wearing fine hose, a long velvet jacker and cap jauntily on one side of his head, covered his nose with a linen handkerchief and moved to the side of the street at the sight of him. He staggered on to the end of the street,

A group of guards in some nobleman's livery, were ahead and Cole/Proctor had nowhere to go and his legs seemed to hardly hold him. One of the guards pushed him and he fell back into the filth and manure on the hard pavement. In the weakness of the moment, what was left of Proctor's demon self made Cole/Proctor lying on the dirt and filth in stinking wet clothes half raise a fire star, the swirly circle of fire that was the watcher's weapon, small, lethal it could rip its victims in half. But it was Proctor who stopped it not Cole.

Cole felt what Proctor felt as the fire star fizzled out. Proctor hated the power to kill, hated killing and he hated himself when he killed, hated himself as he watched with demonic fascination when the weapon of his hand ripped creatures of magic apart in a flash of black powder or spewed blood.

Far to nauseous to think about shimmering, Cole/Proctor crawled and staggered his way past the citizens of Firenze, some who treated him with disgust, some who simply ignored him, intent on their own business. He suddenly found himself in a magnificent piazza towered over by the great green, white and red marble of the Duomo, the cathedral of Firenze. With its beauty and awesome architecture, it laughed at him taunting him, because unlike him it would last hundreds maybe thousands of years in all its beauty. Proctor shivered, and hugged himself surrounded by his evilness, the ugliness of his inner self and his hopelessness.

Citizens of Firenze busily crossing the piazza of their prosperous city, developing it's great reputation as a home of culture and commerce sniggered their contempt at Proctor as he weaved his way to face his fate. And Proctor still the watcher could only believe he deserved their contempt, dark, dark creature of evil that he was, half breed slave of evil sent to watch and report their weaknesses and failings to evil for its greater gain.

He barely made it across the piazza. Cole/Proctor half fell on some steps at the edge of one of the covered veranda clutching his heaving stomach. Leaning back against the stone column, he watched the citizens of Firenze for what he hoped was the last time. He saw the children and the merchants, the trade people, the farm people loading mules and donkeys used for bringing in produce and wood, men pulling hand carts, laden with merchandise. Proctor saw good people, innocent people, bad people, weak people, living a mortal lives that he could never have.

Proctor hated them and he hated himself and he hated what he saw in them. Proctor saw more things than almost any other evil watcher. Half breed son, of a female watcher and god knows what mortal she was sent to breed with, the demons believed the mortality of the half breed enhanced the abilities the watchfulness and gave them understanding of what they saw. And the demons were right.

Proctor saw the evil only to well, and he helped the evil and he told his masters enough to do the evil. And he saw the consequences. He saw the children left to starve, and he saw the great disappointment of those who sold their souls for more and never found enough. He saw them become the slave of the creature that bought their soul, never to be free again, and Proctor unlike the citizens of Firenze, had seen enough to know how much of the city's prosperity was bought at the cost of lost souls.

He saw it all, deaths of children, beautiful girls turned to whores or stoned as witches, he saw death and torture which was called religion, and he saw the profit of evil and he could not stop it, had no wisdom which could tell him how to stop it. And huddled against the stone column, shivering in his stinking clothes he would no longer have the chance to find out.

A shopkeeper, a tailor came out the shop behind and remonstrated with him as he huddled in the cold sickened by the smell of his stinking body and clothes. The tailor and a small fat cobbler chased him off the veranda, one brandishing a big straw broom and the other a great stout beech wood walking cane. Proctor felt his demon self raise the heat of the fire star in his hand and Cole /Proctor, one of them slowly let it down.

It started to rain in Firenze turning the gutters in the stone streets to running sewers of animal manure and god knows what other filth. Cole/Proctor was not far from where he was supposed to be, not far from his fate, his destiny and the misery of the cold driving rain soaking his already wet clothes drove him on to face it. He looked up into the driving rain and it fell down his face cleaning the mess in his beard and clearing something of the pain he felt in his head. It frightened him, knowing if he could think clearly he may not find the courage to do what he was about to do.

He found the tavern he was looking for easily. It was half way down the broad street that led to the river nestled among a number of shops and merchant houses. The rain pelted down and the nauseating smell of food being cooked and displayed in a number of small soup shops nearby made him start dry retching again and strengthened his resolve. He staggered into the tavern and pulled himself up to his full height knowing the end was close.

It was a clean respectable tavern, well lit by lamp and torch, the front door and windows onto the broad street let in a large amount of light. The stone floors were scrubbed and spread with clean sawdust and the wooden tables were also well scrubbed. Although a tavern, there was no smell of stale alcohol but a comforting smell of candle and herbs. Against one wall was a large fireplace, with some logs stacked neatly beside it and even early in the day a cheerful welcoming blaze warmed the room. Against the far wall, beside a door leading to what Proctor presumed was a kitchen were barrels of spirits and wine and beer all neatly tapped. In front of them a bar stretched the length of the wall.

There were already five customers two men in livery having mid morning tankards of warm ale and 3 prosperous merchant sharing ale and the warmth of the fire.

As Proctor took what he thought would be some of his last breaths he observed a young man neatly dressed in dark hose and woollen over shirt and vest and leather shoes, sweeping floors and a woman appeared at the kitchen door.

She was barely medium height, plump, wearing a dark green dress and the typical starched white cap and shirt waister of a prosperous Firenze trader's wife. Over her clothes she wore a neat and clean white apron, Cole jumped with shock. Because it was Francesca, hair not quite as pepper and salt as he knew, more a dark brown with some streaks, pulled back in a very neat bun, and her real face, pock marked and distorted. She wiped her hands on a cloth and firmly but kindly gave the young man orders about lining up a bung on one of the barrels.

The young man pointed to Cole/Proctor standing hunched by the door just keeping out of the rain.

Cole clearly heard Proctor's thoughts" "Whitelighter bitch " he thought. "Recognise my evil and call your witches and have done with it."

Cole with a growing sense of concern and Proctor a satanic smile on his thin miserable face watched her as Francesca walked toward him hands on hips, an expression of total control and disapproval at his appearance on her face.

Proctor wanted to raise the fire star, force her to call witches for help, but as Francesca stood a few feet from him, and in the school marm voice that Cole recognised, asked him what he wanted, the demon in Proctor and the mortal also, not entirely to Cole's surprise, were completely intimidated.

And he could merely stutter a demand for hot wine and shrivel a little more as she eyed him even more severely and then directed him to sit at one of the tables reasonably close to the fire.

"Ugly bitch Minion of good " thought Proctor viciously. "Ugly bastion of good, you know nothing. " he thought "Know nothing of being good. None of you do that I can see." and he snorted almost over the top of her hair thinking. "Stupid minion. Can't even recognise evil when you see it."

Francesca did not give ground.

The young man came toward her, "Senora Rinaldi " he said shaking his head in disgust at the sight of Proctor.

"It's raining " whispered Proctor in a hoarse voice that was more of a plea, because if he went he would never have the courage to come back and force her to do what he had come to have done.

"There is no concern Franco "Francesca told the young man over her shoulder "Sit down " she ordered Cole/Proctor in a voice that Cole recognised well " before you fall down. "

She indicated the table and chair. "Its raining" she said "So you can stay but vomit on my floor, or even think of pissing on it and you will so fast you will not know which end you walk on."

Cole/Proctor nodded and staggered to the table, near the fire, which caused a fearful reaction in the demon watcher Proctor, because Proctor hated the heat. He spent too much time in pain and terror in the hotter climate of the underworld, but Cole who was freezing won the battle to stay there.

Proctor eyed the fire apprehensively but he was also in his mortal form and soaking wet and the cold was chilling him as his mortal body shuddered. He huddled nearer in his wet miserable clothes. Half leaning on his arms he scornfully watched 'the minion of good' disappear into another room, taking her time to serve him while the five customers looked at him contemptuously.

Cole wondered if Francesca was there to protect Proctor when he crossed, pretending to work in the tavern but Proctor was thinking of vanquishment, the darkness was to deep in Proctor's soul for him to consider crossing to the light.

Proctor sneered to himself, watching in anger one of merchants who stared at him with a particularly disgusted expression. He considered destroying the mortal to provoke the bitch whitelighter to summon her whore witch charges and vanquish him. While he pondered it, the minion of light bitch whitelighter appeared out of the kitchen door. She carried a tray and a large tankard. Proctor sneered as evilly as he could toward the merchant and Francesca eyed him with the expression Cole had seen shrivel the unwise, the unwary and the foolish into total submission and he almost laughed, catching Proctor by surprise. As much as anything else, Francesca's magic was that she could not be intimidated by anyone or anything.

And Proctor knew what Cole knew. He was confronted by a great power of good, one far more powerful than him, one who was in no danger from him, and one who was capable of recognising what he was and could act according to her nature because she had no need to fear him.

Proctor told himself he could nor even succeed in failing. He finally exposed himself to good, finally found the courage to end it and the minion he picks has to be the one bitch who was so good she actually took pity and showed kindness to a creature of disrepute. Proctor laughed cynically to himself and for the first time Cole jumped as he recognised the cynical satanic humour he associated with the Proctor. "

Francesca came over to Proctor carrying the tray with two tankards.

"Its good wine" she said holding out her hand for payment while Cole/Proctor dug around inside the stinking clothes and found a few coins.

"It 's not my nature to appreciate anything Good," Proctor replied meeting her eyes.

"That is of no concern to me " replied Francesca taking the money. Proctor knew she was fully aware she was confronted by a minion of evil that she dismissed as nothing for her to fear.

"What's that?" Proctor demanded and pointed to the other tankard.

"Hot water " she said blandly but her eyes were amused because she clearly knew the physical agony he was suffering " with honey :" she added.

Proctor snorted in disgust.

"It will help what ails you " Francesca said with a twinkle in her eye, that Cole recognised, and he ground Proctor's teeth is irritation that Francesca could be so careless as to tease when confronted by evil minions.

Proctor sniffed the tankard and hissed in disgust at the smell.

"Drink it " Francesca said, the twinkle in her eyes in place "And feel a little better. Or not. It matters nothing to me " She added "but vomit on my floor or spit and you are out into the rain," she warned Proctor severely.

Proctor met her expression, bitterness and evil all over his thin face .

"Or drink you wine or not. It matters nothing to me," Francesca told him firmly as she walked away.

Proctor reached out for the wine tankard.

Only Cole feeling every bit of the nausea, the bile, the headache, the cramping stomach, knew even if Proctor could swallow the wine he could not,. And if Proctor did drink it he was going to add to Cole's humiliation by being thrown out for vomiting on Francesca's clean floor and Cole would never be able to win another argument with her. It took most of his power of the light to control Proctor who was confused at the conflict but eventually the demon/watcher extended his hand to the hot water tankard with the honey. "

"Sip it slowly " Francesca said over her shoulder.

Cole/Proctor as many had done before did as he was told. He sipped the sweet water and Proctor's whole body was revolted, as much as Cole was revolted by the nausea and the shit taste in Proctor's mouth. It was hot and it was very sweet and its warmth started to feed in the mortal body of the demon Proctor.

To Cole who had lived happily mortal for a number of years it was relief just to be able to lift Proctor's head without vomiting as Proctor nervously sipped the hot sweet, far to sweet honey water. As it warmed and eased his body Cole was startled to feel not only Proctor's body but his soul came to a shuddering awakening when it was touched by the sweetness. Cole who had experienced the nightmare, the torture, of facing the most evil depths of his own nature and because of this had walked through a fire of his own making to cleanse his soul, gasped to himself as he realised in sipping the honey water Proctor had lit a small flicker that would become his own fire.

Proctor finally managed, forced by Cole, to sip the last of the honey water. Proctor ready to douse the small flame in his soul then reached for the wine tankard and before Cole could stop him and jumped as Francesca appeared in front of him, wiping her hands on her apron and eyeing him severely.

"You want more honey?" she asked, her voice daring him to refuse.

Proctor hesitated. He glared at the hated minion of Good and she shrugged and turned away. As Cole felt a wave of affection for Francesca's ability to control any situation, Proctor felt his heart leap and his soul shuddered. Then he conceded his fate and set himself on the path to his destiny. He made his choice. "Please" he replied harshly. "It is sweet " he whispered, "It is good." "And said nothing else because there was nothing else to say.

Frances reached for the tankard and doing so accidentally touched Cole/Proctor's hand. He should have pulled away but because she was familiar to Cole or because Proctor simply resisted it Francesca had to snap her hand back.

Proctor smiled satanically. "It was sweet. It was good " he repeated and Cole who at last felt he was not imminently in danger of humiliating himself in front of Francesca could only agree.

Francesca suddenly laughed and Cole who knew the laugh well, felt himself smile at the familiarity of that golden laugh but he was stunned by the jump in Proctor's soul as he heard it for the first time; " It is a useful thing to know " she said "when you're tavern keeper's wife. You are certain you want more " she asked again, making him truly choose.

"I want more," muttered Proctor demon that he was.

She took the tankard away and Cole realised suddenly that Francesca was the innkeeper's wife, that this was her marriage and the life she could never quite stop talking about but always said she did not want to discuss.

Francesca brought back another tankard and Cole/Proctor dug inside the streaming stinking clothes for coins.

"It's water and honey ": said Francesca "Such a small thing, a very small thing and no cost to me."

Proctor put out a hand and caught Francesca's arm hand. She glared at him, only softening slightly when Proctor stammered, "You are good " he choked "It is a kindness. Not such a small thing."

And Cole knew that what Proctor knew. That this was the first time Proctor had ever known kindness, that it was the first time another being had touched his miserable mortal soul and that Proctor irrevocably loved her for it.

"Drink it," Francesca ordered Proctor. And she laughed the golden laugh that Cole knew and loved as many before him had known and loved. As did the demon/watcher whose soul was crossed with Cole's.

And in truth if Cole had not once experienced himself the incredible intensity and passion of that moment of recognising what it was to love another creature beyond any caring of his own needs, the emotion of the moment would have frightened him back to hell. As it had when in a 17th century Virginian village, Phoebe had breathed his name. 


	33. Chapter 33

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 33

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

If Proctor had had any understanding where the choice he had just made could take him, he may have left Francesca then and there but watcher that Proctor was he needed to see her life for himself, understand her, observe her.

Almost an hour later with the wine tankard untouched and another of honey and water still half full Cole/Proctor was still sitting at the table near the fire but he was slightly less huddled and the cold was only in his body not his bones, and he could breath without he nausea racking him.

He watched a few customers came in to be served with a cheerful familiarity by Francesca. The customers addressed her as Signora Rinaldi, so Cole/Proctor had to assume somewhere there was a Signor Rinaldi.

About 15 minutes after the rain ended, while the young man Franco eyed him with some concern, and Francesca ignored him a young woman entered the tavern. She was dressed in a dark coloured dress and apron and the matron's bonnet of a respectable married woman. She carried a big rush basket in one hand, a baby in the other and a small boy of Cole guessed about 3 and Proctor who knew the times recognised as about 4, and a little girl of maybe six followed carrying another rush basket.

Proctor the watcher who saw more than Cole, noticed the dress had considerable darning which indicated her husband was not so well off he could buy his wife a new dress, noticed that the little girl had a slight limp and the young woman had a shake in her left side and a fragile texture to her skin that was not healthy and did not augur well. He also noticed that the young woman and both children had the slight dusting of flour on their clothes and some bread in the basket suggested her husband was a baker.

The young woman went over to the bar and put the rush basket on it and Francesca came out from the kitchen, sleeves rolled back obviously working. She shook her head at the basket with a number of loaves of bread in it.

"I was coming to get it " she said to the young woman " You didn't have to bring it in the rain. I can walk a f short distance you know."

The young woman went to Francesca and caught her in a hug with a familiarity and confidence that Cole and surprisingly Proctor could only admire and…envy. Francesca returned the hug and then caught each one of the children kissing them with uninhibited affection.

"It stopped raining and I needed to walk " the young woman smiled " anyway mamma, just because you can do things, quite capably does not mean that you should always. Allow us the pleasure to help you mamma. It's a small thing we can do."

Cole missed but Proctor the watcher saw the expression of unconditional love and affection on Francesca's twisted face, and the fear that replaced it for a second as she observed the young woman's fragility. As the young woman smiled, Francesca with an effort buried her concern and smiled back affectionately.

Francesca reached for the baby and took it to rock in her arms until the little girl pulled hard on her sleeve calling "Nonna"

Francesca gave the baby back to its mother and then laughed her golden laugh as the boy and little girl demanded a treat. She reached under the bar and produced some sweet treat that the children gobbled and then both also dug under the bar and the boy emerged with some sort of leather ball that he sat on the floor and started to throw it against a marked corner of the wall and catch it, and the little girl also pulled a raggedy doll from the same place and proceeded to rock it and talk to it.

The young woman and Francesca sat at a table. Francesca taking the baby and they drank something, Cole had no idea what respectable women drank in Firenze tavern in 1483. As Francesca held the baby and watched the children playing she had an expression of such indulgence that Cole had to laugh and Proctor jumped at the laughter, and then Proctor watching the light in Francesca's eyes suddenly wondered why he had thought the minion of good ugly. Then he bitterly picked up the tankard of wine, sipped it and shuddered and pushed it way.

Cole/Proctor with their demonic hearing listened to the conversation.

The young woman said she was a little tired and Francesca's face darkened with concern.

Then the young woman launched into a long complaint "I saw Gina in the piazza by the church " she said primly "Mamma you should make her stay here and help you, not gossip with her friends down there and " continued the young woman outraged. "Those two sons of tailor Pieto were lounging around watching her. I do not like my sister being watched….that way " She uttered with all the horror of a respectable married woman. "Gina is so wild. You can never trust what she might do " she added.

Francesca laughed and this time Proctor almost smiled satanically, bemused, amused. "I trust her or I do not " said Francesca " and if I cannot we can always find a friendly priest for the wedding. It would not be the first time in this family "

"Mamma" said the young woman horrified "Maria was…" said the young woman awkwardly.

"In heat " said Francesca the affection in her voice softening the words.

"In love" said the young woman with the fervour of youth.

"In lust " sighed Francesca.

The young woman suddenly giggled. " Where's poppa?" she asked looking around.

"Sleeping" said Francesca with no judgement in her voice. She cuddled the baby.

The girl swallowed "Tonio told me poppa was enjoying himself last night. Very happy with the customers."

"Yes" said Francesca quietly.

"Did you make a profit on the night?" the girl asked.

"We managed to...just " replied Francesca her crooked face falling into a gentle and forgiving smile.

The young woman's lips pursed.

"He's a good man, Angelina, a kind man." Francesca explained cuddling the baby again.

"He drinks to much," said the young woman Angelina severely.

"A good man " claimed Francesca holding the baby close.

"A weak one," insisted Angelina with the harsh judgment of youth." I love him " she said " he's my father but "she caught Francesca's hand "What would we have done without you? Five daughters and poppa drinking the profits and our dowries. What would we have done if you had not come along? Or Poppa had married again, to someone-else, some-one who would not love us."

"It's been my pleasure" Francesca answered softly, her eyes twinkling and gentle with affection for the young woman. She hesitated, then smiled her face alight and Proctor as Cole had before him and would ahead of him, thought it one of the most beautiful he had seen.

"And as for what you would do without me. It's I who should ask that question. I was lost. I was lonely " she said "I was caught in a life that was… I had lost Francesca in that life " she explained " I think " she said " I have found her because of you." she squeezed the young woman's hand. "So it is I who should thank you. "

"Thank us?. What for? Loving you " said Angelina with mock scorn "How could we not?" and Proctor very slowly unobserved by the girl raised his tankard to her.

Francesca and the young woman talked for about an hour while the children alternately played and ran to Nonna to tell her something or demand treats, which were always indulged. To Cole's amusement and Proctor started to notice his amusement and indulge his own affection.

Finally the girl left, she and the children sent on their way with affectionate and uninhibited hugs. Francesca resumed her duties, serving some customers, frowning at Cole/Proctor's miserable despicable form and asked if he wanted anything.

" Food?" she suggested pointedly and for a reason to stay he nodded and she asked him, almost daring him to say yes if he wanted more wine.

"No " he said "I do not need it."

She asked about the water and honey and Proctor crossed a line. He shook his head " It is good," he said "it helped it but it is sufficient. I have had as much as I desire."

She brought him small amount of broth and some of the fresh bread and left him. The broth nauseated him but he ate the bread.

A little later Proctor if not Cole was finally able to stomach some of the broth and was sipping on it when Cole felt the spirit winds shift and for a second hoped he was about to part company with Proctor and then to his surprise he saw a man enter the tavern and it was Arturo.

Proctor reacting a little to Cole's response, and some to his own observation of Arturo's confidence and assuredness, hunched down in his chair. Arturo glanced around the room, focusing a little on all the customers and longer on Proctor's miserable figure. He undoubtedly recognised the minion of evil and Cole was very thankful that Guardians could resist the temptation to smite evil on sight.

Arturo wore the clothing of a prosperous landowner. Long woollen shirt and vest under a leather jacket, which reached the long boots of a horseman. His hair was short as was the fashion of the time and he was pulling gloves off.

Francesca was scrubbing the bar while the young man Franco served customers. She looked up almost immediately as she saw Arturo and her expression was the most unwelcoming and irritated that Cole had ever seen on her face.

She came over and put her hands on her hips "What do you want? she demanded far from happy to see him.

"To talk to you," Arturo told her clearly unhappy at her lack of enthusiasm..

She waved him toward a table furthest from the fire and the customers, and sat down hands primly crossed and an expression on her face that would have intimidated the demon/guardian if he was not so annoyed.

Arturo did not sit. He stood glaring down at Francesca who met his glare with a sigh. "This is ridiculous" Arturo told her eventually.

"Do you know in the odd moment I have to myself" Francesca replied calmly "I once countered how many times you have said his to me in the last 12 years "

"You know how to stop me saying it " drawled Arturo.

"I have responsibilities here which you know about." Francesca told Arturo. "So do not come here and ask what I can only deny you "

Proctor for second wondered if this man was a lover before he suddenly understood what Cole was feeling and recognised a great and dangerous magic, one outside the magic and the worlds he knew. Cole who had never seen Francesca show anything but support for Arturo watched fascinated as they battled.

"You have other responsibilities, far greater and more important responsibilities in the world of magic" Arturo told her only just refraining from thumping the table.

"No I have duties in the world of magic" Francesca answered slowly "And I have family in this one."

"Francesca what are you looking for" Arturo demanded.

"What I have found here, " she answered with a small smile.

Arturo stepped back, turned away then he turned back and as Francesca watched him her hands still folded, the matron's bonnet adding to her primness. He sighed with irritation and sat at the chair opposite her.

"You need to return," Arturo ordered her arrogantly.

"I do not " said Francesca in a blunt unintimidated voice..

"I find Chandra's wisdom…" he said slowly, less arrogantly.

"Unpalatable " Francesca interrupted quietly and he winced.

"I find her wisdom…… limited " he said as Francesca smiled. "I understand she is a great power, but she lacks…imagination and. comprehension of the Greater Magic," he picked his words. " She is a whitelighter but she lacks your ability to see beyond your own calling. " he added trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "You are not as your colleagues. You have a special calling they do not share."

"I have a special calling here" Francesca answered, not yielding Arturo anything.

"What calling " he sneered and then with an effort changed his voice to soften it. "Playing wife and servant and. guardian to a drunken tavern keeper and his daughters. Don't tell me the sex is so wonderful it makes everything else worth it."

"Stop it Arturo " Francesca said quietly half standing.

To Cole's amusement, Arturo flushed realising he had gone to far.

"Giovanni is, I grant not a strong man," said Francesca in a tone that Cole at least knew not to argue with "but he is a kind one." She stood up "Giovanni gave me a home when I was lost and a hearth and warmth and affection. "Francesca told Arturo "He gives me respect, he thanks me and he is grateful for what I do for him. That is no small thing my friend" she told him, her voice gentle.

"So it is because a drunken innkeeper says thank you, desert your calling," Arturo sneered the demon he used to be taking over.

Francesca looked down at him, her expression severe "It is more than has been offered by creatures who think themselves greater or more worthy" she answered and Arturo, Cole/Proctor observed, flushed again.

Losing the argument, Arturo resorted to attack "You hold it against me " he said "You resent I told you I found your wisdom unpalatable. You resent I chose to not accept it. I was right " he added arrogantly.

"I do resent that, somewhat " Francesca agreed and for the first time showed a little agitation. Arturo smiled smugly "But" she added firmly "You were also wrong, as I was also wrong. As I was also right " she added.

"Francesca" Arturo began to speak again.

"I did not leave Arturo because you refused your whitelighter's wisdom," Francesca interrupted "You are not the first to do it and undoubtedly not the last. I left because when you asked me, the only wisdom I could offer you, was your whitelighter's wisdom and none of Francesca's. I left because I did not know what Francesca's wisdom was."

"You calling is beyond your own personal desires" he said realising she was not going to concede.

"Then it is just as well I left because." She smiles "If I cannot find Francesca, I can only offer the wisdom of a whitelighter and all you would have is a whitelighter. You have Chandra " she added.

"Chandra cannot manage Durand and he cannot stand her allegiance to the nature of good." Arturo bit out.

"That thank god, is Chandra's problem:" said Francesca firmly, refusing to give him anything.

"That is selfish" Arturo snarled.

"Then god help me I need to be selfish in order to be what I must be," said Francesca told him wiping her hands on her apron.

Arturo pressed his lips together. "You are needed." he said.

"Am I wanted? " she asked "My family want me. They love me. Do you love me Arturo?"

He stopped and then sighed "Yes " he said.

"They love me for who I am " Francesca told him " Its makes no difference for the…way I look. They come to me and talk to me and laugh with me."

"They should, you do everything for them." Arturo snapped.

"It is my pleasure" Francesca replied smiling "and they are grateful. They say thank you. I need as any-one to be loved Arturo" she explained quietly "It's a small thing I know but as much as any-one I need…it"

"You think your charges do not love you." Arturo demanded.

"As you do," Francesca answered "I know, it is in the Great Plan. But it is not a love that fills the long hours between the battles, that shares affection and companionship and comforts you in the night and in time of doubt. It is a higher love and a very lonely one.," she told Arturo. She put her hands on her hips " I have had my fill of higher callings and higher love. It is not a love that… it is not what I have here." she said wiping her hands on the apron again.

H e stood up lifted his hands and dropped them" You are in danger, " he said playing his final card "there is much in this realm to harm you."

"There is much to harm me anywhere. I have my magic and my own wisdom. "Francesca replied and smiled at the contradiction.

"The sniffers have been round" Arturo told her noticing the smile "And they can smell you as any other whitelighter."

"I know " Francesca answered.

"If they call a darklighter you are at risk, " he said.

"I have my on powers against darklighters," she answered.

"You re in danger if you are distracted by children and tavern keeper" Arturo pushed.

"Well that is as always " she answered .

"There is something not good. Close by," "Arturo told her with a glance at the huddled figure of Cole/Proctor.

"Oh that" Francesca answered unconcerned "Just a drunken watcher" she said "Another doomed minion. It has no evil that threatens me " she flicking her head toward him laughing.

And as Proctor huddled at his foolishness in handing his fate to a minion of Good who had no fear of a nameless low level demon, Cole wondered not for the first time what Francesca's magic really was.

"This is ridiculous," Arturo said helplessly as she watched him id "You re a whitelighter with a great calling."

"Here I have a calling " Francesca told him firmly "I am called Nonna, I am called mamma. I am called Francesca,.

"Francesca " said a voice behind them and both Arturo and Francesca jumped. They turned to see her husband Giovanni leaning a little uncomfortably on the bar. He was short rotund man, bare head and mostly bald. He had a cheerful ruddy face and somewhat large belly not entirely hidden by the wide vest he wore. His face was benign but at the moment showing signs of extreme discomfort and his eyes narrowed against he light coming from the window.

"Arturo" he said slowly "it has been some time. What do you want? " he added with just a hint of annoyance but bowed his head as Arturo regarded him arrogantly.

Francesca stood up and went to Giovanni. She kissed his cheek and he put a possessive, chubby arm around her and was not unhappy to see Arturo bristle.

"Giovanni" Arturo answered with an effort to be polite but Cole/Proctor could see his scorn.

"Sit I will get you food." Francesca told Giovanni.

"Just bread my dear" said the tavern keeper "And some honey and water."

"I will get it " she said "

"Thank you " Giovanni smiled to her even though the effort cost him dear and he moaned.

Cole/Proctor understood why Francesca knew about the ways to sooth a hangover.

"I am going," Arturo said shortly and Giovanni, not without relief, wished him a pointed farewell.

Francesca walked with Arturo to the door,.

"This is ridiculous" Arturo told her.

"Giovanni loves me" Francesca answered "and I am grateful."

"That is not love, " said Arturo who had known love.

"It is form of love " Francesca replied "He is kind man, kinder than many who think they are better."

"You do not know love," Arturo told her " It is not … about gratitude."

"I am no heroine, it is love enough for me " said Francesca glancing back to Giovanni with a gentle smile in her eyes.

Cole/Proctor watching only just resisted a demonic desire to smit the tavern keeper.

"What I have is 'good' Arturo. Whatever happens" Francesca "I have been loved Arturo," she added. "which was more than I had before I came here."

Arturo left. Cole/Proctor who it appeared was not going to be vanquished that day, felt himself being called from below. He stood and was surprised his legs supported him. He watched Francesca bring sweet water to her husband and Cole pushed down a hint annoyance he felt and Proctor did not try to quash a demonic rush of jealousy for the rotund little tavern keeper. Nor did he fight, demon that he was, a touch of hatred for the man, because he knew the whitelighter, bastion of Good, Francesca could never feel any affection for a demon/watcher barely existing on the edge of the upper hierarchies, no matter how much he loved her or craved her attention or company.

She had begun scrubbing tables for the long day ahead when Cole/Proctor shuffled over to pay her for the food.

"Good day " she said as he left, only just glancing up. She stopped scrubbing "Find somewhere to bath "she suggested not unkindly. " You will feel good, clean afterward" she added.

"It will take more than a bath to make me feel either" answered Proctor " but you have…helped me" he added hoarsely. "Thank you."

"My pleasure " Francesca answered with half smile that he knew indicated her amusement at a demon saying thank you. "I would do it for any-one who needed shelter from the rain, though. It costs me nothing."

Proctor had stretched out his hand, but withdrew it and slowly, shuffled his way into the streets of Florence, Firenze where the stone paths were still wet and the sun reflected the light on the pavement. He walked more confidently a short way toward the river and for some minutes stood watching the boats on it and the citizens of Firenze go about their day.

Proctor had entered the tavern, broken and intending to die and he left it irrevocably in love and determined to live no matter what the cost, to guard her and protect her and care for her. He smiled cynically. The truth was she did not need him or any other creature to care for her. She had her own magic and it was powerful magic and it was good magic. With a little vigilance and reasonable precaution, she could walk through her life, unintimidated, uncontrolled by any creature known to Proctor. But it was a small thing he could do that just sometimes, even though she could protect herself she would not have to.

He felt the call to the underworld. He would come back he knew, hide as watcher's hide, observe her for the pleasure of knowing she was part of the world he would live in, and he would live, for the pleasure of knowing she lived in is word, even though she would never even remember a small act of kindness to a nameless, faceless creature, that cost her nothing.

He felt the call to the underworld, the call from his masters who would ask what he knew ,what he had seen of the whitelighter in Firenze in a cold February in 1483. And he would lie for he, he would deny her to them, give her something to preserve her small happy family life for as long as she could.

So it was s a small thing he could do…. ease her burden. That she was unaware he made her burden lighter or even cared was irrelevant. He loved her and it was small thing he could do for her.

The spirit winds called and Cole felt himself pulled away from Proctor the demon/watcher who on a cold wet day in Firenze tried to end his misery at the hands of whitelighter and came away with a destiny.

Cole to his huge relief found himself safely back in his own bed, which smelled of fresh lemon scented sheets and Phoebe. The room a had a crisp cold feeling from the window he insisted they left open and he could hear his son breathing evenly snuggled in his cot in his nursery corner.

Cole put his hand out and ran his finger down Phoebe's face, she smiled in her sleep whimpered and half turned to him.

"Love has a lot to answer for " he told both Phoebe and his son, and lay back on the pillow with a contented sigh.

**..........................................................**

The next morning Phoebe who had an interview set up with a reporter from a women's magazine owned by the Bay Mirror, went to work promising not to let her cell phone out of sight. Piper stayed home to scry for warlock's and Leo stayed with her to child-mind. Paige went to Jade's, taking the crystal that Arturo had given them with her and spent the time chatting about magic.

They had a plan to get Willem; they had the means. All they needed was Willem.

"He just better come?" they told each other.

"All he has to do is find out Phoebe is in a situation where he thinks Belthezor will want to protect her and we have him." Piper insisted.

"You think Willem or some warlock borrowing the memory wiping magic will be in Jade's house." Paige asked for the tenth time.

"Well something was there to find out we know how to get Willem" said Piper. "we can only hope."

The Charmed Ones had had a quiet and intense conversation about how they were going to explain the trap to the whitelighters, Rodik and Clarissa ,and had unanimously decided that the only reasonable thing they could do was lie.

Rodik had been on some of his worst behaviour that morning, magnified by the fact that all three witches were counting the minutes until Willem was defeated and Rodik would be gone. No amount of telling Phoebe she was a whore, Piper she was a bad mother or Paige she was a useless witch had any effect. They simply ignored him. He had tried starting up on Cole, telling him he was not part of the family but Cole was so lost in thought over his exchange with Proctor he did not even notice, let alone respond to Rodik's taunts. And Rodik had stalked up stairs to meditate vowing they would all suffer for their evilness.

Piper scryed on the map of San Francisco and she let Melinda scry on the realm map which helped and frustrated Piper .

"Purple" Melinda kept calling indicating she was finding Willem in the realm map, when Piper could not.

"Clever, Melinda " said Piper caught between concern for the level of Melinda's powers and annoyance Willem wasn't surfacing. She finally located some warlock activity near Jade's house and called Paige.

Paige and Jade had spent the morning having a cosy chat about magic, and families and the costs and the rewards and surreptitiously watching the crystal, which fascinated Jade.

"Its great" Paige told Jade "to talk about magic like its away of life, a normal way of life, not some…Holy Grail, mystic family calling ,…You know what I mean."

"I've got... had four aunts " said Jade "I know what you mean" and she flicked her head toward the crystal flashing purple, just as the phone rang.

"Purple alert " said Piper.

"I know " said Paige " Big cheese?"

"No bite size variety" said Piper "Big cheese is still safe. But go for it."

"Kay " said Paige taking a deep breath and loosening her shoulders for the role, "What do you mean Phoebe has gone after the rat demon's alone. Hell I don't care how many innocents they are dragging down with their evil finances. She's an idiot to go alone. Oh she'd going to the court house " she said in a different tone while Jade admired her acting. 'Not to worry then."

Paige nodded, had to struggle to keep the act up, as Piper recited a nursery rhyme for something to say." I know there are always demons hanging around there to pick up souls. Okay, okay " she said "Piper we'll get there but I think Phoebe can handle it alone, and anyway Cole's in court all day, he won't let anything happen to her. Piper he's Belthezor for god's sake. He's one of the most powerful demons around, he'll look after her. Okay we'll come," she said.

Paige turned to Jade and for dramatic effect told Jade" I don't know why Phoebe has to decide to go demon hunting right in the middle of all this warlock problem."

"Business as usual " said Jade somewhat stiffly but trying hard. "Your sister is very Impulsive," she said " and trying to prove herself because everyone keeps telling her she isn't strong enough to take on this Willem." She stopped and glanced at Paige and then the crystal, lying unobtrusively next to Paige's purse.

"No more purple" Jade said her voice shivering with anticipation of the fight ahead.

A few minutes later a big grin came across Piper's face as Melinda still swinging the crystal over the realm map said in a disappointed voice said " No more purple mommy"."

"Clever Melinda " she said. " We have to put that map away honey." " she said and yelled to Leo.

"You do realise Cole's going to kill you? " Leo remarked apprehensively.

"Just be pissy as hell, " Piper told him. She threw her arms around his neck. "Rodik will be gone tonight " she whispered.

"Cole can be pissy" sighed Leo.

Piper called Phoebe "Bombs away " she said and then she called Clarissa who said she had the motor running in anticipation.

Phoebe who was not enjoying the grilling she was getting from Elise about what she said in the magazine interview, put her phone in her pocket." Family emergency. Gotta go. In my contract that I can go," she added as Elise started to say something.

"Maybe you could write a column about how rude it is ti answer cell phones in the middle of meetings" Elise snarled after her, "If you are still round to write columns."

But Phoebe was too excited by the prospect of getting rid of Rodik to pay attention.

Piper called the whitelighters and scryed again and was delighted to see huge amount of warlock activity suddenly around the courthouse.

"Bombs away " she said happily to Leo as both whitelighters arrived. Piper had seriously considered not taking Rodik along but in the end bowed to Not-Casper being right. If it was at all possible they owed it to the witches who had been lost to retrieve the powers. If it could be done safely.


	34. Chapter 34

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 34

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Piper arrived at the courthouse with a Rodik who had spent the whole trip telling her about the importance of getting Willem's powers. Phoebe was waiting in the foyer with Paige and Jade who had orbed. Piper with Rodik hiding behind her in case any warlocks jumped out at him, walked up to her sisters and Jade.

Rodik greeted Jade with a large scornful sniff that he kept for lesser witches."Where's the other …witch " he asked.

"On her way " Piper said "We wait for her" she added in a don't argue tone.

"Any idea where Willem is? " Piper asked.

"Court 3" said Phoebe. "That's where Cole is, and Willem will be waiting for some action with him, not us.

"Why is he coming after your husband? " demanded Rodik.

"Shut the fuck up, " said all four witches.

They all jumped as in the corner behind them there was the tinkling of orbs and the whitelighters appeared.

"What's the fascination for the court house " asked Not-Casper. "Why is Willem here."

"Its because she knows her lover is going to show." Rodik snipped.

"Evil," said Phoebe without thinking. "Bad people and bad things happen."

"Is you husband at the courthouse?" asked Not-Casper somewhat suspiciously.

Phoebe nodded " Maybe that is the problem" she said falling back on an old half truth. "Cole was inhabited by the source, maybe Willem is…confusing him with the source, that is the problem."

"Maybe the whore has got her lover lined up to kill her husband" sniffed Rodik.

"Oh shut the fuck up " said Jade before the others could.

"I see " said Not-Casper. And then nothing else. "We'll wait." he said

To Phoebe's relief Clarissa arrived, and the conversation ended. Clarissa was a little flustered and very excited, and breathed in anticipation" "Bombs away?" she asked.

"Maybe Rodik should wait with you?" Jade suggested to the whitelighters.

"You may not get many chances at the powers" Angela said reasonably and obviously wishing she did not have too.

"You understood the Elders warning to respect the witches you work with," Not-Casper told Rodik who sniffed but decided it was not worth responding.

The witches, with Rodik hiding behind them, made their way into the court room 3, a sombre room, with dark wood wall lining, benches and tables and a judge with whom Phoebe flirted at a law association dinner when Cole worked at Jackman, Carter and Kline. Piper and Phoebe both remembered the last demon fight they had in this court some six years ago, when Cole had been sitting at the same table where he now sat next to an African American woman and a teenage boy, who had a wan fragile look to him.

Paige pulled the crystal from her purse. "Purple " she said.

"How in the hell can a warlock that looks like Dracula be here and no-one see him" demanded Jade.

"We're seeing him" a whispered Paige" we just don't remember."

"He's here " Clarissa told them "Sitting on the barrier just to the right of Cole."

They sat down and watched proceedings, Rodik sniffing beside them. Cole had instantly realised Phoebe and the witches were in the court room. He glanced to the door as they entered and raised his eyebrows, and made eye contact with Phoebe who smiled somewhat apprehensively.

"Cole will not interfere," said Piper confidently " He'll be smart."

"He'll be pissed," whispered Phoebe and from the sudden rigidity in the way Cole was sitting she knew his demonic hearing had picked up the conversation.

"What are you waiting for? " sniffed Rodik.

"Court to be cleared," sniped Piper,

"What's Willem waiting for?" asked Clarissa.

"Phoebe to start fighting the demons" said Paige.

"What demons?" asked Rodik.

"Shut the fuck up," hissed Piper and Phoebe while four people sitting in front of them turned around and glared.

Cole who had heard, half smiled as a court official made a shushing noise.

They watched a lawyer taking a witness through a long list of questions about the scientific properties of some chemical compound. The witness was explaining its properties and benefits in lengthy and boring detail.

"What's this about ?" whispered Clarissa.

"Mrs Collins and he son " whispered Phoebe " he had a job in a factory. Family were thrilled, he'd been in some trouble. Then he started to get sick, found out that the factory was using illegal cheap chemicals for manufacturing, so he complained and they sacked him. They're suing for illegal dismissal…"

"You don't think it's for real about the rat demons" whispered Paige in Piper's ear "Those factory owners look sort of ratty."

"Leave Cole to vanquish them in court" whispered Piper.

The lawyer and the witness droned on and on about the chemical and its usefulness. Cole did not take notes. The jury seemed to be nodding in agreement. The witches kept glancing surreptitiously at the empty space where Clarissa said Willem was standing.

The lawyer finished his long and complicated questioning. It was Cole's turn. He gave the witness a piece of coloured paper.

Phoebe was distracted from magic. She loved watching him be an arsehole lawyer.

"Can you read that out ?" Cole asked the witness.

The witness read out a lit of ingredients.

"What is it you are reading from? " Cole asked.

"This is the label for _Natural Happy/Healthy Family_ " said the witness .

"What does it say _Natural Happy/Healthy Family_ is?" Cole asked quietly, politely.

"A chemical free compound that will improve the health of the whole family. Using totally natural ingredients," read the witness totally intimidated.

"Is a natural ingredient?" Cole asked just as politely.

"Its made using natural ingredients " insisted the witness. "And it has the same chemical compound as …."

'Isn't it true that all chemical's have some natural ingredients" Cole asked calmly.

"Yes' muttered the witness.

"Is XD44 a natural ingredient? " Cole asked quietly, politely "or a manufactured chemical?"

"Its made from natural ingredients " said the witness.

"It's a manufactured chemical, " asked Cole pleasantly, almost lazily.

"Yes " whispered the witness.

"Is it listed in the ingredients for _Natural Happy/Healthy Family_?" asked Cole.

"No" said the witness.

"Thank you" said Cole and sat down, half glancing behind because Phoebe was there, but not missing the jury nodding, and one glanced at his watch in relief because he would not have to wait on lunch while the witness droned on about the chemicals properties..

"What if Willem decides to leave before the court session finishes" whispered. Phoebe nervously. "Realises its trap."

"He's three feet away from getting what he wants" whispered Piper.

"Hasn't taken his eyes off Phoebe since we arrived " whispered Clarissa.

"What's going on?" sniffed Rodik.

"Shut the fuck up" hissed Phoebe and the people two rows forward made shish noises and a court official came and stood near them. Piper waved them to turn around.

The judge finally called a break and most of the court officials and public filed out, Cole spoke to his clients, slowly, annoyingly taking his time, the clients finally left and standing quietly all staring at each other were 6 spectators, one security guard and the 5 witches and Rodik.

"Freeze every-one so we can work out who the warlocks are" whispered Paige and Piper lifted her hands and froze.

"Yes," said Clarissa thinking this is going to be easy.

"Let's go get 'em" Jade called jumping to her feet and moving into the aisle .

Cole did not move but watched them. "Can I guess what gives? " he said to no-one in particular.

"Is Willem frozen?" Piper asked.

"We can't see him." said Paige" his magic.:."

"Is still there" said Phoebe "But not for long."

"What " said Cole.

Clarissa pointed to the space behind Cole "There " she said, and Cole glanced behind him.

"This is weird " yelled Phoebe, half levitating, half jumping the seats and barrier that separated court observers from officials. She ran to the space where Clarissa pointed while Cole stood there and watched shaking his head.

Phoebe found herself with the oddest feeling of being grabbed and Clarissa yelled at her to be careful as she half flipped half levitated.

"Don't Cole, " Piper ordered quickly.

" I wasn't " he said suddenly remembering with regret the days when he could just go in and protect Phoebe or the Charmed Ones without a second thought.

Piper ran around the gate and Paige orbed to Phoebe, while Jade jumped the barrier and spun to face the frozen people.

"How many are warlocks" she yelled.

"All of them " Cole who had tested their auras, answered dryly unable to resist the temptation.

"Hell "said Jade.

"Just about " said Cole.

Paige threw the potion at the space where Clarissa had pointed and Piper ran to her sisters and the three of them recited the get Willem quick spell.

For a second nothing happened then a sudden pouff of white fire appeared as the good powers separated and the frozen figure of the Dracula warlock appeared. As the vanquish worked Willem began to spin consumed by the swirling wind as the good powers separated .

All five witches took a mighty sigh of relief that in the end it had all just been so easy while Cole stood still his lips pursed, understanding what they were doing, every line of his body showing how pissed he was.

"Say the vanquish one more time for the evil powers," ordered Piper just as the warlock stated to wriggle.

And then it went wrong.

Rodik cowered at the back of the room for the few second it took the witches to get to Willem, then sidled around through the gate and the edged to hide behind the empty jury box to the right of Cole and Willem.

Screaming almost orgasmically, the power, the powers, Rodik rushed to get them as they separated from the wriggling Dracula warlock, breaking the concentration of the power of three. At the same time there was a huge flapping sound as four great gargana demon power retrievers appeared in the room.

The witches instinctively ducked the huge flapping creatures swooping them in the low space and when Piper gestured to blow one up the warlocks started to unfreeze and suddenly the Dracula warlock seemed to pull himself out of the vanquish spin as the garagnas swooped him. He used a blast power of some sort to blow up another of the garganas that exploded over the room with a shower of black goo.

"Who's bloody idea was this? " asked Cole the only on not ducking from the garganas.

"Damn it "screamed Piper "He's using his evil powers to get out of it,.

The witches threw the last of the potion and trued the spell again but it was to late.

The other seven warlocks pulled from the freeze, joined the fight. Two grabbed Piper trying to hold her down and stop her freezing.

"Don't Cole" yelled Phoebe. She levitated as high as she could and called "Duck." Piper ducked and Phoebe kicked the two warlocks holding her apart.

Willem, cackling like he was a bad actor in a Dracula movie, free of the freeze lifted his hands dramatically just before Piper went to freeze the scene. Piper moved he hands to refreeze and nothing happened.

"He used demonic anti freeze" Cole told her, still pissed.

Piper moved to blow Willem up and the powers bounced off him. Willem seeing Rodik at the freed cloud of good powers pulled out some sort of kinetic power and swiped Rodik away bouncing him off the defence table, where he landed hard on the floor with a resounding and somewhat pleasing thump.

Willem then turned to the starting to dissipate cloud of the power and he held his hand up and made a come to me gesture as Rodik screamed in aching disappointment, " He's getting the powers back, the powers, the powers."

As Willem sucked in the powers, he seemed to disappear from view.

The seven other warlocks in the room didn't. They came at the witches.

Phoebe managed to levitate and kick two warlocks to Piper who exploded one and Paige caught the other midair with an orbed athame. Jade blew up another,

As the vanquished warlocks powers separated the remaining garaganas swooped on the evil ones, and Rodik seeing them moved toward the centre of the vanquish to find the good powers.

"Where the hell is Willem?" yelled Piper.

"Still there" called Clarissa. "Not doing anything."

"Where?" called Phoebe. And the security guard warlock who was apparently there for a purpose pulled his very mortal gun out and aimed it straight at Clarissa who may have been immune to magic but was not immune to mortal guns.

Cole pursuing his lips and standing there hating being beyond it, saw the gun being raised and stepped straight in front of the warlock and with great satisfaction used his mortal fist to punch the warlock into the barrier which broke with a crunch. Piper blew it up

Phoebe and Paige turned toward the other warlock and the remaining two warlock's turned their attention to Rodik fighting the garaganas off the power clouds.

Rodik taking in the powers with an orgasmic pleasure suddenly realised what trouble he was in. He spun and with a speed and strength only fear could bring he caught hold of Piper and Jade and pulled them in front of him.

One of the warlock's used some sort of stolen lightening power and the other some form of fire disc. The lightning caught Piper on her right arm nearly severing it and the fire ball disc hit Jade almost in the stomach and she just doubled and fell.

Phoebe yelled out an all purpose warlock vanquish as the two warlocks aimed again and sent one to the wasteland. Paige caught Jade, sinking to the ground with Jade's head in her lap.

As a small bubble of blood came out of Jade's mouth she smiled " it was fun…my children "she whispered Oh god," she whispered and that was it, no grand gesture, nor last speech, no long goodbye.

The last warlock knew it was in trouble and blinked.

As the powers of the vanquished warlocks separated the garganas plunged for the demonic ones and Rodik plunged to get the good ones. Phoebe fell to her knees beside Jade and Paige while Cole held onto Piper clutching her injured arm.

Phoebe called for the whitelighters.

Both came, snorting in disgust at the sight of Rodik and the garganas jumping at the powers like vultures feeding.

Not-Casper without hesitation bent down and put his hands on Jade, while Angela gently touched Piper's arm.

Seconds later , Not-Casper stood up shaking his head bitterly. "I cannot heal the dead" he said angrily and his face contorted into the blank numbness that Piper had seen on Leo's face when charges passed beyond him.

Clarissa thumping her sides with her hands awkwardly said " Willem has gone. He cackled something about Belthezor and power and disappeared. Thanks for throwing the punch " she said to Cole "Seems I'm always in your debt."

Rodik finally finished sucking the good powers in and the garganas disappeared to take what ever they had retrieved "Stupid witch " he sniffed glaring at Jade's body.

All four remaining witches regarded him with downright hatred.

"That was the best chance we had to get that warlock king's powers and you ruined it. Just as well it wasn't a total loss. I got back something from its cohorts." Rodik sniffed twice, his face caught in the intense afterglow pleasure that sucking in the powers had given him.

Phoebe stood up and held her hand out to Paige who reverently laid Jade's body flat and stood up, her clothing covered in blood.

"Jade's dead" Paige said flat voiced.

"Its all right " sniffed Rodik" "I collected her powers before she went so nothing is lost."

The witches and whitelighters stared at him speechlessly.

Paige stepped toward him but she wasn't fast enough. Cole hit Rodik as hard as he could and there was a bone cracking thump as he crashed to the floor.

Paige shuddered, then shaking with emotion stood over Rodik whimpering in pain, as he huddled on the floor and clutched his jaw.

"Thank you " said Not-Casper to Cole.

"You son of a bitch " Paige screamed at the prostrate Rodik, "you son of a bitch. You are going to die for this. You killed her, I swear to god, you will die for this." She started to sob and Piper held hand out to her sister. Paige shook her head, large most hysterical sobs coming out of her and then she pushed Piper's hand off her, bent to touch Jade's body one more time then suddenly unable to bear it she orbed leaving the whitelighters and sisters and Clarissa and Cole to glare at Rodik. Bitterly.

Rodik whimpered and then he shuddered as the second wave of orgasmic pleasure overtook him, he smiled stopped rubbing is jaw and arched his body as the spirit winds sucked him away.

"Little bastard is enjoying the jerk-off" Phoebe said flatly almost for something to say.

Cole put his arm around Phoebe as she caught Piper who was already holding Clarissa.

The whitelighter s indicated at the court room, broken furniture, green and black goo and blood everywhere.

"We'll fix this," Not-Casper said quietly and Angela nodded "and we will confer wit h Jade's whitelighter about… her disposition, for her family."

He made a sort of shooing movement and reluctantly and nervously the three witches and Cole allowed themselves to be shuffled out the room. They stood silently outside, Cole still with an arm around Phoebe, Piper with her arms around Clarissa who was crying.

Phoebe stamped her foot "Shit " she hissed "Dammit I want to kill that little bastard. " She put he hand on Cole's "Aren't you going to say anything about what we tried, using you?" she demanded.

"No" he said quietly holding her closer.

"Damn you," said Phoebe softly.

"You can say something, " Piper told him, her voice shaking as Clarissa sobbed on her shoulder. "You'd be right."

"Worth a try "Cole replied slowly. "You were doing pretty good until Rodik…got involved."

"Yeah," said Piper "Do you think whitelighters fixed it in there." She indicated the court room door."

Cole shrugged and opened the court room door, to reveal a pristine courtroom, no broken furniture anywhere.

"You going back to court?" Phoebe asking Cole who nodded.

"You know the rules," said Piper "Go on as if it had not happened. Keep the magic quiet. Whitelighters will fix it up with family and explanations for mortals why she went."

"We've done this before " said Phoebe as tears started to fall down her face.

"Whitelighters have done his before," said Clarissa with a little whimper. "

.**..................................................................................... **

Paige sat in the hall of the manor waiting with a calmness that almost frightened her. She knew what she was going to do and how to do it and she was not going to be deterred. She watched the hall calmly, quietly, Arturo's crystal in her hand flashing its colours, as it sat on the dining room table. Paige had decided on her course and damn the consequence.

Rodik had put his ego ahead of his concern for his peers once to often To many witches, to many lives, had been lost, to many a families had been broken. Every thing had to come to an end and Rodik's turn had come. He killed Jade, he came close to killing Piper and it would stop.

She sat quietly, calmly watching the crystal flash, little mauve lights, sparkling orange, the brown ones. Musha and friends, the brownies hard at work she thought. The magic surrounded her and to late, through the beauty she had found in the realms she had visited during the eclipse, Paige had discovered just how much it meant to he. Part of her deeply regretted what she would lose when she did what she was about to do but she was determined it had to be done.

The crystal flashed the particularly ugly magenta shade that announced Rodik was about to appear sated from his orgasmic pleasure during the retrieval of warlock powers and smug with self satisfaction. Paige moved herself into an orb, a cold determination all over her and waited.

She heard the hissing sound that announced Rodik's appearance at the edge of the spirit winds and she reached him before he materialised. It hardly took an effort to draw him back into the winds and drag him to the grey nothingness of the Rim.

He was screaming as she caught him, screaming, blustering and abusing her. It vaguely occurred to him as she move thorough the spirit winds and through the light places that he may be in danger.

Paige came out of the orb in the darkest corner she could find in the nothingness of the Rim, letting Rodik go as he spat his venom at her.

"Take me back " he ordered her " You snivelling witch"

Paige said nothing just watched him.

"Take me back" Rodik ordered " And I'll explain you were distraught with grief and guilt and interfered with the magic."

"You won't tell any-one anything, ever again," Paige said he voice calm. "You can only die by magic. Guess what Rodik. I'm magical and more deadly than any warlock you care to name.

"You're just a witch, a nothing snivelling" said Rodik.

Paige just gazed at him, the calm on her face so quiet, so confident, so deadly. "Shut up " she said pleasantly.

"I'll call my whitelighter" Rodik screamed. "Angela, Angela."

"She can't hear you" Paige answered" We're off the radar. I want to kill you. We all want to kill you. I intend to do it." she said calmly.

Rodik shuddered and shrivelled, then disbelief hit him that she meant it. "You're a good witch. You know how important I am to the cause of good. The cause would be lost without me. You saw your friend killed " he said "It was your mistake and you want to blame some-one. Look to yourself, stop trying to put your hurt onto me." He added grandly and unwisely.

Paige smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. She pulled out the athame that she hid inside her jeans, "Its the end Rodik " she said quietly " the last witch has died to give you a jerk off retrieving powers. The last family is going to be broken up by you. No more witch children left with out a mother."

"That's the risk that they take, answering their calling. I risk it everyday." hissed Rodik backing off and tripping over a hidden nothingness. He tried getting up and fell again, then began scrambling backwards.

"You're dead" Paige told him. "Jade was my friend and you have killed enough witches."

She lifted the knife and walked toward him across the dark grey nothingness of the rim, watching bitterly as he suddenly realised she meant it and he cringed, pleading and ordering her stop.

"Wanna meditate " she asked bitterly. "Wanna to take some time to think about all the good ones who have died because of you, who have passed on before their time, who have gone, to feed your…cravings."

She towered over him, glaring down at his huddled figure. "How good are you?" she asked. "This athame sends evil creatures, bad creatures to hell. Where you going Rodik?"

Paige stared down, her expression blank as Rodik whimpered and she raised the athame. No family here to stop her, no guardian behind her, nothing, She smiled bitterly. Nothing.

"He isn't worth it pet " said a voice softly behind her.

Paige hesitated and then froze. Rodik cringed away, crawling back from her as she suspiciously turned ready to defend herself and saw her lover Mark standing there in his whitelighter robe, a somewhat grim smile on his face which did not hide the concern in his eyes.

"He isn't worth it " Mark repeated.

"He got my friend killed" Paige said clutching the athame as Rodik hastily crawled backward out of her reach. "Oh Mark" she mouthed softly torn between running to him and watching Rodik crawl.

"He isn't worth it, pet" Mark repeated this time stepping toward her. He looked like Mark, the one she had known, hair sandy receding, concern for her written all over his plain, intelligent ,good humoured face, soft gentle grey eyes that he never took her face as he stepped between her and Rodik. Finally with a deep shudder and a bitter sigh that took forever she lowered the athame.

"He deserves to die" she said bitterly.

,"He deserves something" Mark smiled gently "How about we get rid of the temptation and then we talk about It." he said nodding his head toward at the cowering Rodik.

"Where?" Paige asked her lips tight and her eyes watery. "How?" she asked.

"He can orbed outside the realm I heard " Mark answered. He grinned suddenly "Us whitelighters in training always learn about the lowest of the low first "

Rodik sniffed and his head came up "Do you know what I am?" he demanded but stayed cowered on the ground.

"As I do know what you are "Mark replied cheerfully "Consider yourself lucky I'm wiling to save you."

Mark went over to Rodik and catching his collar he disappeared in a cloud of orbs while Paige waited in the nothingness of the Rim staring at the spot where Rodik had been. In seconds or maybe a lifetime, Paige didn't know, Mark returned alone.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly .

"Tijuana " said Mark "Middle of the tourist district. "I sorta. dropped him there" he said. "Hard to judge the landing with something that is not suppose to orb."

"Oh I used to have trouble with the landings" said Paige "What if evil finds him?"

"How in Tijuana Tourist district?" asked Mark grinning "Pet why worry. You were going to kill him, ….weren't you?"

"He doesn't have any money or a passport and he can't be orbed in the earth realm. " Paige persisted standing frozen 2 feet away from Mark in the nothingness of the Rim, breathing deep harsh breaths.

"I know" said Mark with a grin " his whitelighter will work something out if he's nice to her. You were going to kill him weren't you?" he asked.

"He isn't nice to his whitelighter" said Paige "She hates him."

"Then I guess he's going to have to wait in Tijuana for a few days until she feels like doing something about him " said Mark. "Were you going to kill him?" he asked.

"Oh " said Paige still standing there and then she stepped forward to put her head against him, before looking up into his face. "I wanted to kill him Mark " she said "I wanted to kill him so bad. " she said "It would have been so easy "she said " just one plunge. The bastard deserves to die Mark." she said "He's evil. He's worse than evil, he's good and he just hurts people and he ought to know better. He deserves to die Mark" she said "He killed my friend."

Mark nodded understanding, then put his arms around her while she sobbed into his whitelighter robe. He let her cry on his shoulder until she ran out of tears .

"Got Jade killed " she amended. "Because of him."

Mark looked down at her a quizzical expression on his face. "It may," he said gently "have been her time."

"Is that always the answer? " Paige asked bitterly.

"Don't know enough yet to answer that, " Mark said "I only know enough to say that lots of witches didn't get killed when he sure did his best to get them killed. Your sister Phoebe for a start so maybe Jade's time had come."

"What possible good could it do for… how could it be in good's interest for Jade to die?" said Paige bitterly.

"I don't know," said Mark. "I have no gift of the future."

Paige sniffed and then half laughed as he led her to somewhere Rim the nothingness that was sandy not rocky and they sat down. Mark pulled her close so she lay half across him.

"I wanted to kill him Mark, " she said. "And "she sniffed back tears " I thank you " She was silent for a second "Damn Cole "She said suddenly.

"Why? " he asked with just ghost of smile on his plain intelligent face. "I mean why damn Cole?"

Paige gave Mark a watery smile "Yesterday " she explained "I had this awful argument with Cole, we all did. and you see he demanded to know what I said after I killed my first demon. I ran from the manor screaming at my sisters, 'What have you turned me into?' "

Mark pulled her close to him "What did they turn you into pet?" he asked

"They turned me into a witch Mark " she said reaching up to put her hand on his shoulder and shuddering as she felt the warmth of him, the life of him through his whitelighter robe. "I told Cole that and he said what killing his first demon turned him into him a killer. " Tears poured down her face " that bloody bastard fucking shit Rodik nearly mad me a killer Mark " she said "I hate him."

"Shush" he said "Didn't happen doesn't count."

"It count's" she sobbed.

"Trust me," said Mark.

"I do," she said sniffing back the tears.

"Good," he said gently quietly, soft grey eyes bright with orb lights "Isn't there something you ought to be doing seeing we haven't …seen each the in a .......while," he asked.

"Yeah " she nodded with a shudder and a little whimper she turned herself and fell back pulling him down to her, tasting him, sucking at him, reaching, taking, more, arching against him, straining to get close to him as she pushed the whitelighter rob away. Sighing as he pulled her shirt open and pulled her jeans and her panties down, feeling him against her, feeling him want her, feeling him in her. She held on to him tightly fearing he might be sucked away from her as in the misty grey nothingness of the Rim they declared their passion and their love.

"God," said Paige after wards, as he rolled pulled her on top him "

"No just an angel" Mark replied as she half laughed and half cried.

She suddenly tried to pull away and he held onto her so she had to strain to look into his face "I've waited a year for this" she said hurt " I've waited a life time for this. Why did I have to wait Mark? Why in the hell did I have to wait?"

"I told you not to wait " Mark said gently pulling her against him.

"Don't," she started to say, struggling a little then collapsing against him.

"I couldn't connect with you Pet " he said slowly "The only connection I have is through magic and you lost your connection to magic. I was getting very frightened that you would never find it again." he nuzzled against her bare shoulder and moved his lips against her" But you did connect and here we are."

"I should have tried to kill Rodik earlier" she said.

"Better you didn't," Mark told her "If you weren't connected to magic, you might have succeeded."

They kissed long and hard and slowly made love again. They lay together for a little while or maybe forever in the nothingness of the Rim connected with magic before they reluctantly stood up, kissing gently, unwilling to separate.

"Here we are " Paige whispered "I. never thought that all it would take was swapping lives with a unicorn."

"What ?" Mark asked perplexed "

"You know " she said "The eclipse."

"I guess its another one of those things I don't know as much about as other…magic creatures " Mark said slowly, looking round for his whitelighter robe.

"Are you going to tell these one up there about this?" Paige asked quietly watching him with longing in her eyes.

"Not unless they ask" Mark said slowly "And they probably won't unless they have a reason. You know. Don't ask, don't tell policy."

"I heard they asked about Leo," Paige told him. "And Piper and didn't like the answer."

"They had reason too ask" Mark answered, "as it was explained to me, or warned to me."

"So" said Paige eyes big and frightened

"We only break the safe rules" Mark decided. "We don't give them reason to ask. About any of the things I know about your family, about anything."

"We can't be like Piper and Leo" Paige agreed.

"Only if I was a selfish bastard who wanted to cause pain and distress to my family, those who are just recovering mourning me.". Mark answered

"You're not a selfish bastard" sighed Paige.

"No " he said reaching for her. "We'll workout something, now we've connected."

"At least I know one thing now, after meeting you like this" Paige said with a watery smile"

"What?' he asked perplexed .

"I know what whitelighters wear under the robes." She said. "Piper could have told me before. I wouldn't have blabbed I know what you wear under them."


	35. Chapter 35

The Life and Times

Part 3: Rhymes and Reasons

Chapter 35

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,   
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Cole came home from court as fast as he could get away to find Leo and Piper and Phoebe sitting around the attic.

Piper was scrying. "We've lost Paige and Rodik," she told Cole worried. "Are you getting anything on the spirit witch, I mean doing...something maybe a good witch shouldn't be doing?"

He shut his eyes for a second then winced and slowly shook his head. "Nothing that's my business anyway " he said. "Whitelighters fix up about Jade?"

"Called in to say that they have been with the family." Phoebe said.

"Non-magic family and friends believe she died of an aneurism at home. Nothing to connect her to the courthouse." "Leo added slowly. " She was thirty nine and there was a history in the family." He said sadly. "Whitelighters have it covered."

"They do it well" Cole said slowly, the lawyer in him admiring their efficiency.

Paige orbed back to the manor a couple of hours later, feeling for the first time in a year that she could face her life, feeling that her existence was no longer going to be a battle to just exist day after day. She felt she had magic and a purpose which was something other than dying for magic and good. She then stopped almost mid orb in the spirit winds and remembered Jade was dead. And the she suddenly smiled "You're going to get your wish Jade," she said "From now on every time I have sex, I'm going to remember you."

She came out of the orb in the hall of the manor to find her family anxiously having a conference in the living room. They stopped mid conversation as she appeared, dishevelled uncombed hair all over the place, her bra hanging out of her jeans' pocket.

"Where were you?" asked Leo quietly.

"Why?" queried Paige stalling for time.

"You were off the whitelighter radar" Leo said. "They were here."

"Where are they now?" Paige asked.

"Helping Jade's family" said Piper. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"The Rim if you must know " replied Paige a little dreamily, then she remembered Jade was dead. Then she remembered she could keep a promise to Jade.

"Not in the underworld" asked Cole quietly and Paige heard the guardian in his voice.

"Why Cole? Ogres coming to get me if I took Rodik to the Underworld." she demanded,

"I would believe so sweetheart" he said with some sympathy" Where is he?"

Paige stopped caught by the note in his voice when she wanted to be mad at him.

"Where's Rodik?" Piper said grim.

Paige looked at her .

"Where's Rodik " said Piper determined, frightened. "Paige I ...honey I know Jade was a friend but where is Rodik? What did you do honey?" she said "No-one's going to blame you but we need to know where he is."

"I didn't kill him" said Paige.

"Where is he Paige?" said Leo trying to be kind but letting fear and tension enter his voice.

"If you must know " Paige said defiantly "he's in Tijuana, the tourist district." .

"Tijuana" said Phoebe. "Not hell."

"Tijuana " said Paige.

"He can't be orbed in the realm" said Phoebe "

"He can if he's already in the spirit wind, or somewhere that can only be reached on the spirit winds" she said. " Except the landing is bit rough." she added.

"Hs passport is still here " said Piper.

"I know" said Paige.

"Are you sure he's in Tijuana?" asked Phoebe gently.

"Damn" said Cole "Rodik's right "

"What do you mean?" said Phoebe distracted.

"You don't treat me lie the real family" he said.

"Cole that is not true," said Leo not ready for a fight.

"You all yelled at when I dumped Inspector Cortez in hell " he said. "Why don't you yell at Paige?"

"Shut up Cole," snapped Leo "Not everything is about you."

Cole smiled as Paige stuck out her tongue. "Why didn't you bring him back? " he asked. "from he..Tijuana."

"Can't orb him once he's out of the spirit winds" she said. "Should we go over to Jade's?" she asked.

"Enough people around at the moment " said Phoebe " to many " she added remembering what it was like to lose a family member as Piper who also remembered nodded. "Better to wait and be around when most people are moving on."

"I promised her I would…help her kids "said Paige a little awkwardly "Just in case, if anything happened " she added while her sisters nodded and Phoebe stood up and put her arms around her.

They were all so intent on Paige the whole family jumped when Not-Casper orbed in.

He had a pained haunted angry look on his face. One Leo recognised very well from when a whitelighter lost a charge, even when the charge was not their primary concern.

"We know where Rodik is?" Piper told him.

"Tijuana" said Not-Casper with some very grim humour flashing across his face "Angela is with him."

"Poor Angela" sighed Phoebe.

"Yes " said Not-Casper slowly.

"She'll need his passport " Phoebe said quietly "So he can fly back. I'll get it." She stood up "We'll pay " she said nobly doing her duty for good and Paige, while Cole stared at her and Leo sniffed.

"Well," said Not-Casper awkwardly " We, the elder's don't think he should fly back, unprotected."

"What leave the shit unprotected in Tijuana?" mused Piper enjoying the thought.

"Tijuana is actually quite, safe, protected, from magic, in fact, Angela had the devil's own time locating him" Not-Casper said "Its in a time fold, in an abyss, it so goddamned."

"Goddamned what?" asked Piper.

"God damned." Said Not-Casper.

"I love you Mark" thought Paige "You know how to play the rules."

"So the Elders think it would b better if some-one drove down and gcolected Rodik, and took the passport so he isn't tempted to go somewhere less…"

"God damned" said Piper.

"Less protected," said Not-Caper sanctimoniously.

"Don't look at any of us," said Piper.

"Well " explained Not-Casper carefully "Angela and I had a private discussion and we thought than perhaps Phoebe, and her husband could go, if you are willing of course" he said to Cole.

"What?" screamed Cole and Phoebe while Paige and Leo and Piper stared at him.

"I'm not willing," snapped Cole "Do I look like some sort of moron or idiot?"

"Rhetoric question," asked Piper and got a glare for her trouble.

"Why do you think we should go?" hissed Phoebe indignantly. "Why in the hell should we put up with him bitching all the way back from Tijuana?"

"Because" said Not-Caper "We, I mean I.. I mean Angela and I thought that well " he stopped as Phoebe stood there tapping her foot." We thought you and your husband getting him will piss him off the most," said the angel.

"Oh well in that case,we'll go." Said Phoebe without hesitation as Cole groaned.

"I felt sure you would see my point of view," said Not-Casper as he orbed with a smile on his face was not at all angelic.

"I am not entirely sure that knowing Rodik is miserable for 12 hour in the car with us is going to make up for us being miserable for 12 hours in the car with him" said Cole his voice strained.

"If some-one has to go get it him" Piper said in a no argument entered into voice "and some-one has to get him, it's the ones that make him most miserable. No more discussion."

"Bitch," said Cole.

"Jade's funeral will be in two days " Leo said "Husband doesn't want to drag it out. Can you get back in time?"

"Back in a bit over a day if we leave now " said Cole caught between two places he did not want to be. He hated funerals because he had seen to many of the demon rituals associated with the other side of them

Paige caught her breath slightly. "Should Rodik be around during that? "she asked,.

"Probably not" " said Phoebe making decision "We can leave in the morning. You got that five hundred bucks joy money," she said Tto Cole.

"Yeah" he said "But I'm not spending it on Rodik."

"How about Disneyland on the way?" she asked leaving Cole totally speechless "Instead of the funeral."

"Go to Disneyland instead of a funeral" said Leo in an offended voice.

"Yes" said Phoebe determined.

"Good idea" said Piper remembering Jade's wish.

"Great Idea" said Paige softly.

"I'll explain" Phoebe told Cole "We better get some sleep" she said. "If we're driving all tomorrow."

"You sure it will take you 12 hours to get back from Tijuana" Leo asked. "Can't you speed it up."

"Phoebe has to pee every two hours at least," said Cole who had spent a considerable amount of the times he and Phoebe had slipped off to prowl around the world, lurking outside restrooms waiting for her. He had long since decided there were things he did for love that had never dreamed he would have done.

"That will piss Rodik off" said Leo who had a wife, "Good."

"Good," agreed Cole.

"I had your child Cole " snapped Phoebe pushing him upstairs. "Woman who have had children have to pee a lot."

Wyatt started to cry. Leo looked at Piper "I'll check Honey" he said seeing her expression.

"Good idea ",she said.

"What happened? "Piper asked Paige as soon as he left.

Paige looked as if she about to collapse as the long day hit her.

"What ?" said Paige?

"Why didn't you kill Rodik?" Piper asked." I wanted to kill him yesterday. Only I was stopped " she added.

"I was stopped, " admitted Paige.

"Pity," said Piper grimly.

"I was stopped for my sake not his " said Paige.

"Bloody Guardian?" asked Piper sitting opposite her.

"Bloody whitelighter," said Paige. "Mark " she added.

"Oh," said Piper "that complicates things.

"Or simplifies things" Paige. I need to think a few things through," she said.

"Everything okay…with Mark ?" Piper asked apprehensively.

"I know what whitelighter wear under their robes " said Paige with false brightness. 'You could have told me."

"Oh " said Piper. "Sorry"

"I enjoyed it Piper, so much," Paige confessed "and Jade had just died."

"Jade wanted you… us to do something happy," said Piper.

"I wasn't thinking about Jade," said Paige flushing a little guiltily. "At least not until the way back. And I was when I was going to kill Rodik, only..."

"Only?" asked Piper gently.

"I think I may have just got a life" Paige said "Because…because Jade lost hers."

"Then thank her every day of it," said Piper bluntly.

Phoebe and Cole left very, very early the next morning and made it to Anaheim for lunch. Both of them were some what apprehensive because this was the first time they had ever left Patsy over night without one of them being there. Phoebe promptly fell asleep in the car because she had been awake all night worrying and fretting over Jade and did not even notice that Cole played 40's band music CD's for nearly five hours as he drove. She changed it to classical soon as she woke up.

They stopped at a cheap hotel, in Anaheim went into Disneyland and spent the rest of the day and night, pretending to be kids, having childish fun running around and jumping in the queues for space mountain, singing along to songs and even squashed onto the children's fairyland rides which was okay for Phoebe but not some-one over 6 foot.

"You know he best thing about this " Phoebe said as they squashed together. "Rodik's as pissed as hell waiting another night. That will please Jade."

They spent the last hours using the rest of the joy money to buy presents for the kids.

"You can't spend 300 dollars on Disney toys" Phoebe told Cole stung into practicality." Especially when you can buy them anytime at any shop in San Francisco.

"Sure I can, its not like I'm spending a thousand." said Cole happily "And these ones are special. They came from Disney land "

"Sure they are" said Phoebe.

They were just about the last ones out, leaving arm in arm clutching and joking and singing. Phoebe stoped and looked back at he lights as they worked over the car park. "I'm really happy "she sighed tiredly. "Thank you Jade."

Cole was laughing almost drunk on fresh air. "Me too" And he lifted Phoebe up an spun around her around. 'Thank you Jade."

"I bet that was more fun than being a demon kid" Phoebe giggled.

"Anything is more fun than being a demon kid." said Cole with a wry shake of his head "The only fun demon kids get is making other creatures miserable.

They went back to the hotel and shared a bottle of champagne and Cole not wanting to risk the mood did not even argue with the nothing or nothing rule.

Before going to sleep Phoebe said " I sure hope Jade really meant that about having a day to remember her by" as she lay back on the pillows where she could get a better looked at Cole sated and happy, and not quite squashing down a twinge of guilt at being happy the day after Jade had gone.

"Hope so" Cole answered lying on his side so he could watch her.

"You didn't know her that well, " Phoebe remarked softly.

"No " he answered "But I'm going to be around for eternity or a damned long time," he said " and I'm going to remember this as one of the happiest days I've had with you. I'm going to remember why I had it. I'm going to remember Jade for a very long time." he said as he watched every movement of Phoebe's face storing his memories.

They drove down to San Diego early the next morning somewhat reluctantly and across the border. The queues coming back from Mexico were very long at customs to Cole and Phoebe's considerable pleasure.

"That's going to piss Rodik off waiting," Phoebe said happily.

They finally found one very pissed retriever waiting in the foyer of a dive hotel in the seediest part of Tijuana. He was prowling up at down looking dishevelled and unhappy. His clothes had not handled tthe orbing and dumping in Tijuana well, they were dirty creased and there was a noticeable tear in his jacket, although he appeared to have a new but cheap shirt. He was also clean shaven .

"Angela must have relented enough to let him buy a few articles of clothing " Phoebe whispered disappointed.

"Or he bullied her into it " Cole muttered.

Rodik was missing his beret altogether and the few strands of hair plastered down across his scalp was stringy and greasy looking. He clutched a small cheap leather bag.

The desk, clerk watched him as he stormed up to Cole and Phoebe "Where the hell have you been?" he wheezed. "Whore " he added glaring at Phoebe.

"Disneyland " said Phoebe "Murderer" she added.

The desk clerk sighed, so did Cole. 12 hours seemed like several life times.

"Where's my passport " demanded Rodik. Phoebe handed it to him after pretending to have lost it. "Pay the bill " he ordered.

Phoebe smiled "Broke " she said. "I have to pee." she added as the desk clerk indicated a door at the edge of the foyer.

Cole turned his back on Rodik who finally pressed picked up the small leather bag, and dug around for a wallet and counted money carefully and resentfully to the clerk. Rodik stuck his wallet and passport back in the bag.

"Yeek" said Phoebe coming out of the door and holding her nose and without a word walked out of the front door. Rodik stalked out leaving his one bag for Cole to pick up. Cole dangling car keys looked at the bag and left it.

Rodik pushed past Phoebe to stand by the front passenger side of the car waiting to get in. He sniggered at Phoebe who glanced at Cole and then slide in the driver's sear and across to the passenger seat. Cole got in after her. They both sat there as Rodik sniffed an whine outside.

"How many hours to San Francisco?" Phoebe asked pulling out her purse and checking her makeup while Rodik whined.

"How long can he keep that up?" said Cole flicking through CD's.

"Rodik hates rock " said Phoebe.

"Rock it is, " said Cole.

Finally Rodik realised that neither was going to move and he climbed in the back seat with a sniff and whine. "This car smells of baby " he snarled.

"Shut the fuck up," said Phoebe and Cole.

"We need to get away, " said Rodik " I can feel this demonic power around. Great demonic power, very hostile. I just became aware of it."

Cole manoeuvring through Tijuana traffic took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Phoebe which Rodik looking at the rear view mirror did not miss.

"I can feel power" he sniffed. "I sense it."

"Shut the fuck up " said Phoebe sliding down the seat then reaching over to turn the sound up.

They arrived at the border and joined the very long queue which made Rodik start fussing and fuming about the power following them. Nearly an hour later they were almost at the front of the queue when Rodik demanded "Where is my bag?"

"Where you left it" said Cole lolling back in the head rest with his eyes closed.

"My passport is in that bag " Rodik insisted. "You'll have to go back " he hissed in panic as a customs officer approached.

"Sure I'm going to spin around and disappear now" said Cole "I would have half the customs officer chasing us." Rodik started to full on panic and Phoebe glanced at Cole who nodded.

"They'll arrest us" screamed Rodik "You've got to go back"

"I've got my passport , said Cole.

"Me too" said Phoebe.

As the customs office approached Cole flicked his finger quietly and they were waved through.

"Sometimes you just have to be lucky," said Phoebe nervously .

"Sometime not," said Rodik sniffing. "I felt that power more hostile than ever."

The were barely across the border when Cole put his foot down and started to speed. Phoebe glanced at the speedometer and he shrugged and she decided the risk of using magic to speed safely was worth it.

"Slow down" Rodik ordered, "I do not approve of breaking the law."

"Unless its murder," said Phoebe.

Cole glanced at her and flicked his finger so the speedometer slowed down but the car didn't.

"That power is stalking me," Rodik complained.

"Shut the fuck up," said Cole and Phoebe but Phoebe's voice wavered as she said it.

They stopped at a road house outside Los Angeles and Cole got out, put gas in the car and met Phoebe coming back from the bathroom as he paid.

"Why is Rodik picking up on your power so clearly? " she asked nervously.

"I'm not in a magic nexus, I guess." Cole answered. "Never been near him outside the manor before, except when Willem's powers confused things. Hope to god we can keep the paranoid little bastard believing he's being stalked."

"Haven't you got some power like Piper's freezing power?" Phoebe sighed.

"I've got a fist " Cole answered tersely as he paid for the gas, 2 blocks of chocolate, 3 mineral waters and a bag of oranges and tallied it against the cost of drinks at P3.

Rodik never took his eyes off the speedometer, which stayed on the speed limit as they passed car after car and never came near worrying any-one else. Rodik sniffed each time cars just refrained from pulling out in front of them and complained they were being stalked by a great power.

And sniffed and complained even louder when they passed police cars and at least two speed traps. Cole ignored them. Phoebe slithered down in her seat. Both she and Cole were silent but occasionally she slide her hand over and touched Cole's knee.

Ten hours of rock music was having its effect on Rodik who spent the last five hours sniffing and whimpering which grated on grating on Cole's nerves as much as the rock music.Two hours out of San Francisco, they stopped at another roadhouse.

Cole put more gas in the car and Phoebe stopped to peck him on the lips. "You know " she whispered "For some-one with a demonic nature you do pretty good on the tolerance scale."

"It just ran out on the rock music," he said.

"I can cope with great film scores for 2 hours," she laughed " seeing you've been such a sweet little demon."

He tapped her backside as she went off, and only vaguely noticed Rodik was opening the door. When he came back from paying, Rodik was prowling around..

"Where is she?" he demanded " we need to get back. I can feel the power stalking me," he sniffed.

"If I were you " said Cole quietly "I would not be so anxious to return. As far as I can tell the only reason Paige didn't kill you was because a whitelighter interfered, and " he said " most would have called it justice if she had not listened" he said and did not stop the Guardian slipping into his voice."

"And what would you know about Justice," sniffed Rodik "

"Apparently enough to make a life time calling out of it," Cole answered softly enough for Rodik to shiver at the tone "You my friend" he continued "had better hope justice does not come after you and judge you, because my friend, even an arsehole lawyer like me could do nothing but throw you on the mercy of the court."

"I am good," Rodik whimpered shivering.

"You're a fucking bastard Rodik," Cole said putting the guardian aside.

"I am necessary to the cause of good," Rodik sniffed getting a little braver. "Do you know where Good would be without me?"

"They'd have a few more witches to call on" Cole commented quietly.

"Witches are soldiers in the cause" sniffed Rodik "their role is to fight and kill and die if necessary for the cause of good."

"Which of course your's isn't? "Cole asked.

"Good needs to retrieve their lost powers " Rodik insisted "they support me, they need me."

"I'll concede that" said Cole quietly "But you know you may want to examine just at what point ,some of your supporters might decide that you are not worth the damage you cause or that you should offer retribution for your sins."

"I don't sin" sniffed Rodik "I am good."

"I would think there are a few great powers around who would disagree" Cole said. "And if you piss off enough powers of good they might be happy to let it happen."

"They know how necessary I am " Rodik said" They know that the loss of powers is the greatest disaster to their cause. Why do you think they send so many witches after warlocks?"

Cole smiled demonically "Maybe but they only need a retriever, they don't need you. If you couldn't retrieve, who would protect you from the wrath of all those you pissed off."

Rodik stamped his foot. He glared at Cole ,shivered and then spat "I don't need lectures from a….."

"A what?" asked Cole softly.

"A whore's cuckold," snipped Rodik.

Cole was silent for a second. "I warned you, you ought to be careful who you piss off, you never know what they might be able to do for retribution," he answered with a smile that had frightened minions of good for a hundred years and then walked around the car to get in as Phoebe ignoring Rodik climbed in the passenger seat and inclined her head. Cole shrugged.

Phoebe slept the next two hours and woke up as Cole stopped the car in front of the manor "Where are we?" she asked sleepily .

"Home " Cole replied touching her hair and then undoing her seat belt .

"Hm " she said stretching as Rodik who had huddled in the furthest corner from Cole for the last two hours, sniffed.

"Why don't you go in and say hi the folks" Cole said to Rodik who apparently realising his reception was going to be frosty stayed put. Cole and Phoebe ignored him. They went to the trunk to retrieve the parcels and presents they had bought at Disneyland.

Phoebe picked up the big Donald Duck doll. "I can't wait to here you explain to Piper why you think this reminds you of Wyatt " She giggled but the tiredness showed in her voice.

Rodik was still sitting primly in the car. Cole glanced at Phoebe who shrugged so they left him there sitting in the dark. As usual the front door was unlocked and they heard very animated voices as thy entered.

Piper's voice was downright angry. As Cole and Phoebe came in she stood up from where she was sitting at the dining room table where both whitelighters Angela and Not-Casper also sat along with the Elder Alana wearing a glowing robe.

Paige was up and prowling around the hall and half going back to the table. Leo was sitting the table and had an annoyed expression his face.

The elder was saying in a patient prim voice "You no longer have that concern Leo. You gave up on your calling and I find it inappropriate that you should comment."

Not-Casper glanced at Leo with pity and asked submissively "Perhaps we should find a way to chase Willem into these other realms?"

"That is not an option, my friend " said the elder, emphasising her superior status " There are things beyond your understanding, great magic which pervert.. ."

"Bloody ogres " muttered Paige "Hi Cole, Hi Phoebe. " she said "Where's the little bastard?"

"In the car " shrugged Phoebe. "Why is she here?" she asked indicating the Elder.

"We have a small crisis" Piper explained. "Willem realises we know about him but apparently deciding to come out because we cannot get him, is risking open confrontation to challenge Tempus. The Elder's think our little confrontation withe Willem the other day allowed him to connect with Belthezor. That is the only explanation they have."

"Why doesn't Tempus just pulp him" said Phoebe " Save us the trouble."

"Apparently because he is more powerful than any of us believed until the other day" said the Elder "He is claiming an alliance with the last source the demon Belthezor, claiming that he can do what no other creature of evil has done and nullify the Charmed Ones because of this alliance and he apparently fought with and finished off two of Tempus' senior guards, upper level demons with huge powers to prove his claim "

"He has a few hundred years worth of stolen demon powers" said Piper banging her fist.

The elder ignored her "Where is Belthezor, Miss Phoebe?" she asked "How did Willem call on him?"

"We vanquished him, " insisted Phoebe leaning against Cole.

"There are stories in the underworld of Belthezor appearing with greater power after you vanquished him, even stories of him trying to claim the throne again." the Elder insisted "This was great secret we kept because it seemed so unlikely. Leo once tried once to tell us of the reincarnation of Belthezor more powerful than ever," she added not bothering to acknowledge the Elders less than supportive response to his claims

"I was ..." Leo muttered. "Just ..mistook, some deeds because I was so scared of what could happen," he explained but kept his eyes lowered, the irony not lost on him.

The Elder did not answer because she was distracted as Rodik at the door, and pushed his way past Cole and Phoebe. He waddled over to the Elder's side, ignoring the whitelighters, Charmed Sisters and Leo who glared at him with varying levels of hate and disgust .

"I know where Belthezor is" he barked "Ask the whore and the demon she cohorts with." He pointed angrily at Cole standing there with a bemused expression on his face and arms full of Disney toys. "That is the demon Belthezor " Rodik yelled. "Ask the whore. She knows, he's the demon Belthezor."

_**"I'll note**__** you in my book of memory"**__William Shakespeare. __Henry VI, Act ii, Sc.4._


	36. Chapter 36

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 36**

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,  
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

**_There is a history in all men's lives  
Figuring the nature of the times deceas'd  
The which observ'd, a man may prophesy,  
With a near aim, of the main chance of things  
As yet not come to life, which in their seeds  
And weak beginnings lie in treasured. _**  
_(William Shakespeare.2 Henry IV III.i. 80-85)._

Leo stepped out of the shower and glanced at his somewhat misty form in the steamed over mirror. The symbolism of the mist and the irony of an immortal spirit being taking showers struck him. Then he sighed and turned away, thought about shaving and decided magic could take care of the problem. He did clean his teeth and mused vaguely on the half mortal life he lived as a husband and father, and how far he had come from his naïve days as a whitelighter and minion of the Elders. He decided that reliving his past was no more useful than contemplating the fuzzy symbolism of misty images in the mirror so he wrapped a towel around himself and opened the bathroom door.

Everything was suspiciously quiet after the dramas of Rodik's return that night. No raised voices anywhere. Even whitelighter hearing could only catch a soft whisper from the girls up in the attic where they said they were warlock hunting but Leo guessed probably just sister-talking. Leo had lived with them for a long time.

From the guest room, half strangled snores with a characteristic wheeze indicated Rodik was mediating on the woes of his night. Leo shook his head. The somewhat vindictive and non angelic put down with which the whitelighter Angela had dismissed Rodik's claim that Cole was Belthezor bothered him. Not as much as it had bothered Rodik who had launched into a string of abuse. Leo was not to sure which one looked more like they were going to kill Rodik. Cole standing there with his arms full of Disney toys or the Elder Alanna whose presence had encouraged Rodik to spit out his venom.

He touched the door gently and realised it was locked .Leo bet himself Rodik had also jammed a chair against it, although if he really believed Cole was the demon of the century Belthezor, how he thought that would protect him left Leo bemused.

Leo opened Melinda's door but as she was sleeping soundly, having missed most of the night's dramas, he only stayed a minute, and then crossed to Cole and Phoebe's room. The Disney toys Cole and Phoebe had bought for the children during their day at Disneyland to celebrate Jade's memory were thrown on the bed and the Donald Duck had fallen out of the bag.

Leo half smiled. He agreed with Cole. It looked like Wyatt although he hadn't quite been brave enough to confess that to Piper. In the middle of all the drama Piper had seen the toy and asked Phoebe and Cole why they bought it. In the heat of the moment Phoebe told the truth and Piper had explained to Cole precisely what she thought of him for seeing a resemblance.

Other than the toys everything was normal. The room was untidy from where Cole had dumped the bags, and Patsy was asleep on his tummy. No matter how much Piper insisted that Cole and Phoebe never put him down to sleep on his tummy, Patsy did what Patsy wanted to do and turned. His father's son. And his mother's. Leo shook his head, smiling a little as he looked at the real consequence of the love story of the demon of the century and one of the most powerful witches of her time. He turned away and finally went to his and Piper's room.

In his room he glanced at the bed with a little more longing than a non mortal whose magical calling was to the higher plains should have had but he knew all after the strains of the day all that was going to happen there tonight was sleep. And that wouldn't happen until the girls had discussed the whole long drama in minute detail. It could be hours before Piper finally agreed to go to bed. He sighed and found a pair of jeans. He had a feeling long as this day had been it was going to be longer.

Leo pulled on his T shirt and then with it half over his head he jumped mightily, as he heard the sound of orbs. As he struggled to pull the T shirt down he met the whitelighter Angela's concerned and tired eyes.

She swallowed hard as he asked quietly "What can I do for you?"

"You really aren't surprised I came back are you?" she asked quietly. "In the circumstances."

"No" said Leo, trying to keep the tension from his voice. "Not in the circumstances."

"Where is your …family?" she asked wandering round the room. Angela picked up a couple of items on Piper's dresser and put them down. She turned to face Leo "Your brother-in-law?" she asked.

Leo met her eyes. "Girls are in the attic, checking on warlocks," Angela inclined her head, her expression derisive.

"Talking" said Leo, and then added defensively "They have a lot to talk about. Magic... Rodik cost a friend and …" he stopped "Cole ...got called away, work" he said.

"The mortal works odd hours" Angela said slowly and Leo hissed his breath. Angela was silent for a while wandering around the room, then she turned to Leo" I can't manage Rodik, Leo" Angela said " and I am going to tell the Elders I can't." she added her expression distraught. "If I had been able to manage Rodik better...Jade would be alive now."

"You don't know that" Leo said. "Jade knew what she was doing and even told the girls she thought if Rodik pushed they would go into protect the little bastard. Her words."

"Her whitelighter Caleb is terribly upset," Angela told him. "You know what it's like Leo to lose a charge."

"I know," said Leo quietly "You wonder all the time, what you could have done differently."

"I know " said Angel "And Caleb has kept out of this, well because he hasn't had a good relation with the Charmed Ones and Kitchener for all they fuss, does seem okay with them: And Caleb trusted me with his charge and I lost her."

"You didn't lose her" Leo said "And in the heat of the battle there are always so many what ifs and it's easy to say it afterward. You should have done something, or advised better. We have a saying in our family nearly doesn't count. I think 'what if' doesn't count." He reached over to touch her hand. "We do what we can do and sometimes no matter what we do, we lose charges."

"I've heard all this before "Angela said "It doesn't help."

Leo met her pained eyes "It's not meant to help "he said" it's meant to explain. Witches die; soldiers die. It's the natural order. You fight, putting your life on the line. Some lose. And some things we can't change. I remember when my sister in law Prue was killed. You know there were so many what ifs. Time lines changed and do you know she was lost in both and I wonder if she was not always going to be lost."

"When did you get to be so wise?" Angela asked. "You used not see things so….wisely."

"Bitter experience." Leo answered truthfully "Not something I would wish on any-one else."

"Sometimes can't avoid it" said Angela. "Can't always see how you gain wisdom from it. Elders don't want you to be wise. They want you do as you're told."

She wandered around the room. "I heard stories when your sister in law was lost. There were whispers. Something about the greater calling and the misuse of witchcraft for hurting innocents" Angela said softly. "It was whispered the Ogres got her."

"No Prue… got herself, the mortals, the innocents, they pissed her off. She reacted badly." Leo explained "Well got to say it didn't take much to piss Prue off. And you know there is no rule that said innocents have to be likable."

"Your wisdom may be true but I don't like it Leo" Angela told him with a tremulous smile around her mouth that did not reach her eyes. "So no Ogres, no mythical guardians to keep us from turning evil, exterminate those who do."

"I always thought the Ogres were about making sure good was not subverted to evil," Leo mumbled not quite meeting Angela's eyes.

She wandered around the room again, picking up a wedding photo of Leo and Piper taken at the belated wedding supper. Leo was hugging Piper and Victor the girl's father had his arms around Prue. Cole and Phoebe were close behind Piper and Leo, Cole's hand half out, supporting Leo. That photo had been hidden for quite a number of years, it was only a month or two before Wyatt's birth that Piper had brought it out and put it on the dresser.

"You get on okay with your brother–in–law" she asked. "It's an odd arrangement isn't it? Living with your wife's sisters. Well magically that makes sense but he's just some-one who married your wife's sister. And it doesn't seem to me that you two have much in common."

"I guess you're right in way. We're almost the opposite ends of everything, and it isn't like either of us had a choice, except maybe divorce" Leo said uncomfortably "We've had our difference. But you know, we've shared some moments good and bad. You know …seen the best and worst of each other. Sort of got used to it," he said. "Cole came from a bad place and made his way out. Work" Leo said hastily as Angela inclined her head, "Family. I respect him for it and you know he knows what I am and I know he respects me."

"So you're best buddies" she asked with almost sarcasm."

"I wouldn't say that." said Leo. "Cole's…We're family."

"Your family are important to you aren't they Leo?" Angela asked putting down the photo and spinning to face him. "Do they mean enough for you to betray your calling?"

"I found some years ago that it was by being loyal to my family that I could be loyal to my calling and to myself," Leo answered not taking his eyes off her. "It was putting my calling ahead of my family that got me into....that caused a problem."

"Which is why you are no longer a whitelighter" Angela commented. "I don't have any family" she added.

Leo half nodded then swallowed looked away and looked back. "Thank you for tonight" he said, "for looking after my family."

Angela inclined her head again "Are you thanking me for pointing out to Kitchener and Alanna that Rodik had already accused another friend of Phoebe's of being Belthezor. Or thanking me for asking if he had the slightest idea of what he was talking about. Or thanking me for pointing out that Rodik hates Phoebe and would do anything to discredit her."

"Yes" Leo said carefully.

"Ah well that is the truth isn't it" Angela said half wringing her hands. "Because the truth is Rodik has picked up on powers magnified in the nexus, and has absolutely no understanding about what is happening. So to make himself important he jumps in accusing without thinking, without understanding, calling Phoebe names, branding any-one in range with his own misunderstanding."

"Yes" Leo agreed carefully.

"Which if he was right could have had very unfortunate consequences" she smiled without reaching her eyes. "If he was right about Phoebe's husband being the evil demon Belthezor, then we would have all been smote, because any evil demon when it comes to self-survival would simply smite any creature in its way. And if the evil demon Belthezor is as powerful as legend says, there was nothing any of us could have done to stop him. Rodik is an idiot" she added wandering around the room. She stopped near Arturo's "crystal which, because neither Leo nor Angela were using magic was a clear crystal colour. Leo inwardly winced nervously but hid it.

"Its not as if an evil creature is capable of a selfless act or it wouldn't be evil would it?" Angela pressed.

"No" said Leo" A selfless act would be good, so that a creature that can be good cannot be evil. Even if it can also do very bad things."

"And" pushed Angela "Some very good creatures are capable of some very bad things if they are pressured enough."

"We have to know how to guide charges who have been possessed," said Leo in a neutral voice.

"Even if it's plain anger" Angela continued. "Pretty remarkable creature that had the power to kill and didn't no matter how they were tempted. Didn't Phoebe and Piper try to kill Rodik?"

"Yes" said Leo carefully.

"In fact" said Angela picking up the crystal as Leo caught his breath "It's a blessing that given how annoyed Phoebe's husband was at Rodik calling Phoebe a whore once to often, he really isn't an evil demon. Demons aren't famous for resisting temptation to use their powers.

"No" said Leo carefully.

"Such a mortal response," Angela said "Not demonic at all. Not evil at all. Just pissed." she added watching Leo's reaction carefully. "In fact" she said, "I think I could forgive Phoebe's husband a great deal for the satisfaction I got from that. Punching Rodik's light out twice in three days has to endear any-one to me."

"The girls are a bit annoyed you fixed Rodik's broken jaw" said Leo slowly.

"Well I didn't 'fix it completely so it's going to ache for some time" she smiled wryly "That crack was one of the more pleasant noises I have heard in a long time. Phoebe's husband has style "she added "The calm way he asked her to hold the Disney toys and then stepped into the punch." Angela smiled at the memory. "It was satisfying. I guess I'm not really an angel any more. I enjoyed it too much. ."

"We're also human" Leo said carefully "Or we were. And Rodik has tried the conviction of many an adherent to the cause of good." He said primly

"Yeah I know. They keep trying to kill him. "Angela answered as she held the crystal. "Why did you just thank me Leo?" she asked suddenly "Because after all I was only doing my duty. Rodik just doesn't understand. There is no need to thank me for that. Only reason to thank me is if I did something above my duty. Like protect a member of your family that the Elders would not think should be protected."

Leo met her eyes but could not say anything.

"You asked me once before to trust you" she said.

"Yes" said Leo. "I am not lying to you when I said there was greater magic than the Elders understand."

"Yes" she said. "I know" she suddenly threw her hand in the air and orbs flew and the crystal flashed bright white and blue core.

"It tells about magic, who is magical" Angela stated. She wasn't asking.

Leo s sucked his breath trying to find words that did not come.

"What colour would this show if your brother in law came in?" Angela asked. "He is the demon Belthezor" she stated.

"Cole's not evil" Leo said urgently.

"So you think we would be having this conversation if I thought he was the _evil_ demon Belthezor" bit out Angela fervently. "They want to make it complicated, to fit the stories. Phoebe fell in love passionately, irrevocably with a demon and then, suddenly she realised her error and married a mortal. A mortal who understood about being taken over by evil, who understood her fixation with a demon, who just conveniently was waiting in the wings, who damnit even understands her having a fling with her brother in law, her magic brother in law just in case an alibi was needed for why she gave birth to a magic… male child."

"Have you seen any evidence Patsy is magic?" demanded Leo.

"I wouldn't would I?" said Angela derisively.

"Cole always loved Phoebe" Leo half whispered.

"Shut up Leo" said Angela, "I was a resistance fighter in France during that war. I've been a whitelighter as long as you. Mortals, even good mortals would have to be saints to accept that. Your brother in law isn't a saint or he wouldn't have punched Rodik out...twice."

"Angela" said Leo.

"Don't try and lie to me with half truths." Angela said "Its crock. It's all that simple. Phoebe fell passionately and irrevocably in love with the demon Belthezor and she is passionately and irrevocably in love with her husband. So he must be the demon Belthezor. And you all lied about vanquishing him." she accused.

"They vanquished him" Leo answered knowing there was nowhere to go but truth. "He um … reconstituted."

"What colour would the crystal be if your brother-in-law came in?" Angela repeated quietly.

"Deep dark red" answered Leo truthfully. "How did you know about the crystal?" he demanded.

"Not black?" Angela asked "Not demonic black."

Leo shook his head.

"Angela laughed cynically "But the Elders wouldn't want to ever believe a demon could change. They need a clear enemy; they do not want... doubts."

"Evil is evil so they are right to disbelieve it" said Leo. "And it doesn't happen often, and it's far greater than Elders. What do we do now?" he asked.

"I" Angela turned around "I have to tell you something Leo" she said "And them I'll ask a couple of question and I would be …beholden to you" if you answer truthfully because to me, it means some very hard choices, whether I trust ever again the Elders, whether I continue or choose … something else."

Leo took a deep breath "If I can" he said.

Angela nodded "It's all easier if its simple" she said "Good people support this demon so they're either stupid or he's not evil. He hasn't killed Rodik, not to stop insulting some-one he loves, not to stop him hurting people he loves, or innocents. He hasn't killed him and even good people want to kill Rodik, so if he isn't in league with Rodik. He's beyond temptation because god knows all the rest of us have been tempted."

"He's not beyond temptation" Leo explained "he just…can resist. It. "He…Cole 's. just damned annoying," he said helplessly.

"The crystal would be the same colour deep dark red if your family friend, Arturo was here. That was Rodik's first claim to recognise great power." Angela asked. "It's also simpler to believe Rodik isn't lying."

"Yes" said Leo.

"I know what the crystal is, Leo" she said "I came to tell you. Some whitelighters have reported some strange hallucinations lately. I've been hallucinating Leo" she said. "And you know why."

"Yes" said Leo.

She wrung her hands. "The family friend. I know you see. I had this dizzy spell and I wasn't me. I felt that almost like I was caught in a small tornado from the spirit winds and when I looked up I wasn't me. I was...you and I was sitting in Delphi talking wisdom to a very wise and frightening creature. Your family friend. He looked mortal and yet he …frightened me, or awed me which is not quite the same as frightened" Angela told Leo. "This family friend who talked of the glory of what I was called to be, of whitelighters. Only it was in a cynical almost…bastard way. If he had been respectful it wouldn't have affected me but he wasn't. Not like the Elders talk about our calling as a holy grail. It was as if... he was apart, not even … he saw us.. from the outside. It was.. demonic and he made me very.. I wanted to be what he told you we were." Angela said "Only I'm not."

"Oh" said Leo.

"He gave you the crystal" Angela said as Leo nodded once, his expression tight. So I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, because there it is." she insisted.

Leo shook his head, trying to find a way to tell her about greater magic without destroying her any more than Rodik had done. "I think" he said carefully, "That in what we do daily, dealing with pissy frightened and irritating charges, we find it hard to step back and see ourselves as others see us. Some people call us angels. I know very little but I know... Arturo is some-one who knows the difference between the evil and an angel. Believe him." Leo pleaded.

Angela shrugged wanting to believe but afraid to take the step "after he gave you the crystal the winds shifted and suddenly, I was… you were watching a big... some-one similar to the... creature at Delphi, incredibly powerful but.. frightening. Awesome in a different way. He was bald, that looked like the walking dead" Angela told Leo "And the dragons, he made them listen to him, by... their awe of him I think." He wasn't very nice but he was right "Angela said" I wish I could be like that. Brave enough not to care about being nice or hurting. To know what is right and not let Rodik or any-one else do what is so wrong.

"It's not always as simple" Leo said "as right and wrong."

"Isn't it" said Angela."

Leo slowly shook his head.

"Leo when I left here tonight I was frightened, Rodik was right despite everything and what I had done. I was sucked into the winds again" she said "I saw… It was weird ….It was like it was me in the future.. I was wise, I was remembering this conversation," she said" I was an Elder maybe something… higher magic and the man, the creature from Delphi and the bald one they were telling me I was wise. There were other creatures and other Elders… frightened talking destruction of Belthezor, talking crazy talk of war and destruction at any cost but I was saying… I said I understood. I talked to them about him. The other Elders, all the other creatures were frightened. But I knew of Belthezor. I was... in awe of him. I told them they could not destroy good because of their fear of greater magic and the Ogres, the guardians were beyond their comprehension. I told them to accept Belthezor for what he was because they had no choice. I told them he was a great and powerful presence and he wasn't evil. I told them he was beyond evil. I told them to be thankful he existed because they did not have to make decisions and choices about Good and Evil. Because he protected them from such terrible things. The Ogres, the guardians, the one from Delphi and the bald one told me I was wise. They were very powerful creatures... and they bowed to me."

Leo swallowed. "The future can be hard to understand" he said lamely.

"Have I seen the Ogres Leo" Angela asked "And if I have why is Jade dead? You think Jade was called?" Angela asked.

"I hope so" said Leo quietly.

"Where did you get to be wise Leo" Angela asked again. "You, I remember, were not always as wise when I worked with you."

"The only wisdom I really know is that I am not very wise" Leo said "Not wise enough to completely understand why a witch who is loved by friends and family is called away."

"Your family feeling upset about Jade" Angela asked.

"Of course, they fought with her. They liked her. She had a blunt… She called a spade a bloody shovel": Leo answered.

"I know" said Angela "drove Caleb crazy."So you don't think Rodik is to blame" Angela asked.

"I don't think he is responsible" Leo said "because if he was, he would have answered."

"But if I have seen Ogres and they know about Rodik" insisted Angela" there will be some form of justice."

"I don't know. I have no way. God I hope you're right" breathed Leo.

"I need to believe I am because I cannot work, be a disciple of a cause that would throw away the live so its followers... for an expediency " Angela told him.

Leo took a deep breath" I respect our family friend and even the…bald one. " he said" and I trust Cole . Jade may have been called and witches may be lost in the fight but … it will not be through …evil corrupting good." There is a purpose for Rodik and…_we_ may never know it but... " he shrugged.

Angela nodded. "Then I can tell the Elders I want to follow my calling but they better find some-one else to manage Rodik because I can't stand the little shit."

"I would say so" Leo agreed.

"So" Angela said taking a deep breath "because I know your secret you can answer me something else."

"What?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Can you tell me why the Charmed Ones keep calling Kitchener, Casper" Angela asked determinedly sniffing back tears.

Leo swallowed uncomfortably. "Not-Casper" he said as if that justified it.

"You owe me the truth Leo" Angela insisted.

"He made the mistake of telling Phoebe his name was Kitchener Walker." Leo winced.

"I don't; understand," said Angela.

"Phoebe used to watch too much TV, the Phantom cartoons. Kit Walker the ghost who walks." Leo explained.

"Oh Lord" said Angela.

:"Well you know he sorts of sneaks in like a ghost. It was funny at the time," Leo said embarrassed.

"You used to be a whitelighter to witches," Angela said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry," Leo answered hanging his head.

"You should be." Angela reached out for his hand. "Thank you" she said as she orbed.

Leo caught himself in the mirror. The image was clear and sharp. "Who would have thought that Rodik being a shit is the reason, the Elders don't do anything stupid about Cole" he said out loud. And then he remembered he had promised to tell Arturo, not believing it possible, if the world changed because of their discussion about philosophy on the hill top in Delphi.

"Who would have thought" he said out loud.

………………………………………………………

Phoebe restlessly turned and tossed in bed some hours after talking to her sisters. The only thing they had really decided was that even if Jade had chosen to take the risk and even if her name was on the Angel of Death's list, Rodik was still a danger to all witches and something had to be done about him.

And they needed to get Willem very fast, or this was going to end up with another confrontation with the Source of all Evil.

And the Elders were freaking so much about Belthezor they were in danger of acting very irresponsibly. And something had to be done about it before Good imploded. On that decision Phoebe had finally given into misery and shrugging off Piper and Paige's concerned hugs, had gone to bed alone and pondered once again all the mistakes she had made in her life.

And as for her magic life. She was almost ready to give up. The stuff them attitude to Elders and powers that be of magic when they suspected her of lying about Belthezor had deserted her. Once it had made her feel...superior because she knew her lying was fully justified, well she did these days. Why she had lied in the days after Cole returned from the wasteland when he was going crazy, when she declared how much she hated him, was something she didn't want to answer except as things turned out it was just as well she had. Anyway she hadn't hated him exactly; she had just felt passionate about him... as always.

Only just over a couple of weeks ago, Phoebe had been so happy, loving her life, her job, her magic, her baby, her husband. Now, now it looked as if all the fears about Belthezor having to protect himself from protecting himself, were coming to haunt her. Sometimes she thought bitterly as she lay there it was as if evil was tracking her, every time she felt happy it was sending something to destroy that.

And she murmured to herself, the problem was that she had always only felt happy and complete when she was with Cole and since she had known him, mostly evil in some form or just circumstances, kept trying to destroy that by pulling him away from her. Prue had less than kindly, teased her about her Cole fixation and the truth was she was more fixated on him now than she had ever been. She had married him and all she had to do to be happy was to be with him. Because everything else was making do. Without Cole, she would raise their child, there would be happy moments, but she would never be happy.

Phoebe hugged herself, curling up in foetal position. As usual, look where Cole and her just wanting to be happy together had got them. Needing to be apart.

Jade was dead, the magic world was in uproar and the Elders had reached panic point about Willem and fear that Belthezor had resurrected all because she wanted to be with Cole. And the only solution seemed to be not to be with him. Let him go, to his destiny, his fate, to be what he was called to be.

She hadn't been able to talk to him after he rather satisfyingly punched Rodik's lights out. He had barely put the toys on the bed when he cursed and muttered "Damn. I guess…a small problem" he said.

"Africa: she asked quietly.

"Africa is a big problem" he answered with a small grin then reached forward and kissed her. "Hey baby it will be all right "he said suddenly; in is guardian voice."Don't kill Rodik while I'm gone."

He didn't have to be empathic to see her doubts "It will be all right" he said more firmly as she half turned up her nose and he sighed then muttered love you as he shimmered.

"It won't be all right " she thought tragically and pulled his pillow over to her to feel closer to him." she thought, even Whosit's sleeping whuffles did not make up for just how alone a person sleeping by themselves could feel in a double bed.

And she was going to go on being lonely. She sniffed. She was Phoebe Halliwell a good witch and she believed in good, not maybe some of the shits who worked for Good, but what it stood for. She promised herself that no matter what, she was not going to be led astray or be responsible for good imploding. She had been close to the edge herself once, allowing her dark feelings and fears to drive Cole somewhere very bad. Okay it was written she conceded. The only way he could save himself was if he fell into a fire he made but even though it saved him she had known the darkness and where it could lead her and she was not going to let it happen again. She was not going to let Good fall to the darkness. No, matter the cost she thought nobly and cried as Patsy whimpered.

"Don't you dare be like your damned father" she told Patsy as she checked him "Living with one person who can sense what I'm feeling is bad enough." Two would be impossible."

And then she sniffed as she bravely realised from now on it would be one.

She was in restless unhappy half dream when she was awakened by Cole shimmering in. She looked up and in the dark she felt his smile more than saw it.

"Solve the problem" she asked switching the bed lamp on.

"Wasn't in the mood to solve it "he answered "Threatened them with hell in the realm if they didn't solve it. Nugents having a territorial war that threatened a Dryad circle." He undressed and half threw his clothes on the chair by the door and as they fell on the floor, glanced at Phoebe to see her reaction.

"Oh" she said not noticing his clothes on the floor.

Cole went into the bathroom and she got out of bed and carefully checked Whosit because she didn't want to be in bed when she told him. He came out of the bathroom and nodded at the clothes on the floor. "I'll pick them up" he promised."

"What/" asked Phoebe and he grimaced guessing what was coming.

Phoebe looked at Cole nervously wringing her hands. He saw her face and shut the bathroom door, leaning against it his head on the side quizzical, his expression far from pretty.

"What" he said finally when she couldn't find the words.

"I" she said.

"What" he said.

"I think you should go" she said with a bitter whimper.

"I see" he said still; nit moving. "Are you pregnant? Is it going to be a pattern I get booted every time you're pregnant?"

'It was only once "she said distracted.

"Twice" he drawled" if you count vanquishing as booting, which I did" he added sarcastically."

"I only finished having period only a few days ago" she said "Why do you keep bringing that up. It was necessary."

He shrugged.

"Like you having to go." she added in a martyr voice. "I think its best you go."

"Do you?" he drawled.

"Cole for god's sake" she said pleading "It's dangerous for you here around me. They'll find you."

"T_hey_ can't hurt me" he said slowly.

"You can hurt them' she told him her voice taking a saintly note which he did not miss "They're, Cole, they're not wise and you've seen good not be wise, and good people get hurt because of it" she added tragically.

"So to protect good I have to go" he said dry "Leave my family, my children, my wife."

"It's for the best" she said nobly as he nodded. She moved close to him and pressed against him, he let her clutch him for a while before he finally put an arm rather lightly around her.

"I take it this is a permanent arrangement you're talking about" he drawled.

She nodded and sniffed against him. "It's bigger than us Cole. Its more important than just us being happy."

"The problems of two little people don't matter a hill of beans" said Cole who had been dragged through many romantic films in the last few years.

Phoebe nodded tearfully.

"It won't be like we can't…. see each there" she said "But at least we'll know we are doing the right thing for good. I know the Elders can be... not very wise but separating is the right thing" she added almost pleading.

"So we can still sneak off to the rim for a quick fuck?" he asked.

"Its, I'm not saying we never be together again, Just I don't think we should be together." she said. "For the sake of good."

"Won't it be a bit crowded up there in the rim?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said starting to suspect he was not in agreement with her.

"With Paige and Mark sneaking round up there too."

"We could go somewhere else Cole " she pleaded.

"Well you see he answered "I've got past wanting quick fucks because it's all we get, I only like...'em because its fun. And it just doesn't strike me as...fun sneaking around the rim…with my wife."

"Cole" Phoebe implored said. "It's for the sake of good."

"Well" he said pushing her away 'I got used to living here Phoebe "he said "So stuff 'em."

"What do you mean?"she asked trying to get herself angry. She stamped her foot and he looked down at her quizzically.

"I'm not good" he said.

'Cole I don't want to be responsible for good turning... not good" she demanded."

"Let the bastards be responsible for themselves," Cole told her "Seeing they are so...good."

"Cole please," she pleaded tragically. "How can I live, knowing my happiness was at the price o good…not being good."

"Find a way" he suggested bluntly" I'm not going. I could tell you it's because I'm needed here. I could tell you I don't believe you and your sisters know how to raise a child with a magic core that is not controlled by Elder's magic. I could tell you it's because Melinda really needs me, maybe wouldn't make it without something, some-one outside the witches magic to turn too.'

Phoebe stamped both feet and hissed her breath out.

"Hell" he said "I could even say I won't go because you need me. Since we married you've been happy, never seen you so happy, and it wasn't because things weren't going badly around you, its just you're at peace with yourself, well except for times like now when you're being an idiot." He added as Phoebe half put her hand toward him which he caught as a precaution "And I am not flattering myself when I say that it's because of me."

She swallowed and started to say something but he interrupted "But the truth is the reason I am not going is because I don't want to."

"That is so selfish" she bit out angrily but he did not miss the relief in her voice.

"Straight personal gain" he agreed "But hell I don't have problem with personal gain. And so now you aren't responsible for happens. You tried to kick me out. I refused. Nothing you can do about it."

She glared at him.

"Let every-one else be wise" Cole said "Hell that is what they are all telling me isn't it."Be wise. Act on you own wisdom,' Well the secret of Belthezor must be the worst kept secret in the history of magic. It's Arturo's role. He said it is and I believe him or Francesca one of them can fix it, or it isn't meant to be fixed. I've got enough to look after beside Africa and trolls and unicorns and Nugents and dryads. That's my business. And being with my wife and children and family. It's what I want."

She swallowed.

"And what if I lose my power?" she asked pathetically "You going to let it happen?"

"Yes" he replied without even pretending to think about it.

"You don't care what I w ant. About being magical." Phoebe accused happy now she knew she was going to lose the argument.

"I think" he said slowly, "you underestimate your connection to magic. To be honest I don't think they can take as much away from you as you think, those damned premonitions you keep blurting out don't come from the Elders. But if they do, you know, it's not my business, it's...theirs. And if its you lose your powers or me lose you its no contest. Straight personal gain."

"Its so… " Phoebe muttered.

"So bloody selfish. I know. Deal with it.'" Cole told her "I've still got my wife and children and family and I'm going to bed." he said letting her go.

He went to bed and lay down with his back to her. Phoebe finally had to concede she had no hope of winning the argument. Thankfully, she got into bed and lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Finally she said "Cole?"

"What" he answered back to her.

"What the hell are nugents?" she asked.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 37**

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,  
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

The highest of the high priestesses of Evil stood in the cavernous flame lit throne room of the Underworld far enough apart from the red robed highest rank lore master to indicate a certain level of consolidation without, she hoped giving the Source the demon once known as Tempus , any reason to suspect collusion.

The upper hierarchy of evil had was meeting in the throne room of the Underworld , so Tempus who was a short demon could sit on the throne and look down on his minions. The priestess wearing uncomfortable high heels remembered stories colleagues had told of Belthezor's brief reign. A tall demon he had simply invited demons of lower rank to sit while he prowled and stood towering above them.

"Was that the great weakness of Belthezor?" the priestess wondered rubbing one foot on the other. An empathy for the feelings of others. Was that the weakness that had brought him down? Along with his obsession for a cursed witch.

The priestess shuffled from one foot to another as the demons talked of the recent attack of the warlock king Willem on demondom itself, Proof that Willem really had taken on the personae of the gone and by some lamented legendary Belthezor. She shuffled again as they discussed and discussed the subject.

Tempus was no more willing to go after Willem than he had been during past discussions. He was adamant he was leaving the Charmed Ones alone. Even though Willem had struck Brotherhood minions with a lightening power and reckless plan of attack that was the hallmark of Belthezor. Even though the Underworld was shuddering with fear and anticipation that the legend was coming back and even secretly gloating that the legend was greater than Tempus.

After all Tempus in his pres-source days, with all his powers had failed to get the Charmed Ones.

Belthezor had been able to get them and it was only his reckless human nature that had stopped him taking the final step. All he had to do was finish the job. But he was flawed and couldn't use the knife on a witch he loved. So the stories said. The High Priestess shuffled from foot to foot. At least the legend of Belthezor was about romance, tragic thought it was. Belthezor's legend was not, and the priestess glanced at her lover the lore master, not about expediency.

Tempus was a cautious leader; one who would wait and always said Time was on his side. Cautious was not a word associated with the legendary Belthezor. Belthezor had been reckless, anxious to act, impatient. Belthezor...was a legend.

Tempus held back and wise or not, those demons like the High Priestess who worshipped strength found him wanting, vacillating, wavering even when she knew tat her lover the red robed lore master standing just far enough away had advised, waiting. Belthezor had never listened to advice.

"The warlock Willem is no Belthezor" said Tempus. "Belthezor is vanquished. Willem is an illusionist a freak a minor bird mimicking. Belthezor. A warlock. A power thief" he added scornfully.

"If Belthezor is gone, where did he get the powers of Belthezor?" asked a demon hiding in a group of zoltars" "No warlock could steal them from Belthezor so he must be Belthezor incarnated."

"He is a warlock power thief, subverting some powers of good in an illusion" roared Tempus pulling himself to his feet. "The Charmed Ones will get him, because such a creature is only worthy of...witches as foes."

"Can you get him?" asked a voice hidden in the red robed masters behind their leader."

Tempus focused on the voice and the red robed brethren parted as another demon was sent to the mores of Hell. The red robed lore master leader smirked slightly, as he glanced at its priestess lover. Another rival gone.

"Why aren't they?' demanded a black robed brotherhood leader "We lost brothers in that attack."

Tempus curled his lip and smirked "Are you sure that you wish to declare that?" he asked lifting his hand. "As I understand it, Willem was only able to attack a group of traitors plotting against an anointed Source."

The red robed lore master who was planning on making his rise in demon based on his advice to Tempus to leave the Willem to the Charmed Ones fate, smirked.

"What did you get from the warlocks that were captured" Tempus asked the priestess remembering he needed the black robed brotherhood leader for the moment."

"That the warlocks are convinced their time has come under the sovereign Willem?" replied the priestess, "That Willem is convinced one of the sycophants of the Charmed Ones is Belthezor."

"Which one?" asked the brotherhood leader, suddenly nervous. It remembered Belthezor in their days as minions of Raynor. Belthezor had not cared for him. Tempus did not miss the slight tremor in its voice.

"The priestess warily glanced at Tempus."The witch that used to be Belthezor's mortal husband," she whispered.

The demon hierarchy turned nervously to Tempus and who in turn glared in the direction of the red robed lore master. The lore master barely trembled. It knew it was in control. It smirked and then made a gesture that was only just short of source like.

"Warlocks are foolish creatures" he said, knowing he was in control. The priestess and the brotherhood leader nodded. The red robed lore master openly laughed. It pulled a large list from his sleeves, with some deliberation, to stretch the moment.

"I have ah.. contacts... agents who have some understanding of the…deliberations of Good" it said" The situation of Belthezor and Willem's belief in his resurrection is not without concern to the Elders. I can assure you from the mouths of the Elder are that the mortal husband of the witch is just that, and this is also from the mouths of the Elders and Good" he sneered "does not lie. The connection is that the mortal was the one that Belthezor took over when he and the last source…merged in spirit, after the first vanquish of both of them. When those accursed witches separated their spirits but could not damn them with their miserable spells."

"You are certain" enquired the priestess, set to ask the question by her lover. "The warlock was insistent that Willem had the power to recognise the mortal form of demons."

"Can you ask it again?" said the brotherhood leader.

"Warlocks are weak and foolish creatures" smirked the priestess. "This was the advice of our late priestess leader Katasha and she was a wise leader. We have a vengeance on the Charmed Ones" she said, causing her lover to wince slightly at this unplanned self-interest in the name of the honoured Katasha.

"Leave the Charmed Ones alone" snapped Tempus "leave them to their fate. You are certain that it is true?" he asked with a slight hesitation.

"This is the. words of the Elders." replied the lore master smugly "My sources are certain. Warlocks are gullible foolish and have far to much belief in the accuracy of their own powers."

"I was.. occupied elsewhere. Wasn't the destruction of the priestess Katasha the first indication that Belthezor was predisposed to Good," Tempus asked.

"It was the first time he indicated that he was ambitious beyond the calling of any half breed" snarled the brotherhood leader. "The first time he indicated that he was willing to betray all those who had once supported him in the face of his own ambition."

"Belthezor was willing to betray any thing and any-one who go in his way" said the priestess. "Belthezor was a great demon" she sighed. "He died the legend he was, the great…" She suddenly caught the expression on Tempus' face" " he is gone dying as the legend he lived. This is the order of things. It is the order that decrees warlock power thieves, witch catchers, bow before demons and in the last years of the old Source they lost an understanding of their place. That aborted attempt to control muses by Devlin."

"They will learn it" Tempus answered in the quiet confident voice of a leader. "And they will lose all that they thought they had gained They will learn their place, the one they had forgotten under my... not lamented predecessor and what they learn the Source of all Evil surveyed his minions.

The high priestess nodded, smiling sagely because she knew exactly what he was doing, because her lover he lore master had told her. She had only seen Belthezor as Source twice but she thought he did the "I'm in control" better." She recalled even from the distance he had a certain charisma that Tempus did not.

"It is the fortune of evil that we have a leader who will revive that what was lost in the foolishness of the last Source's quest to defeat the prophesy of his doom at the hands of the Charmed Ones " said the priestess.

"There is no such prophesy for me" said Tempus grandly. "My ending is not envisioned and I have no fate to hunt down the perpetrators in futile attempt to avoid it." He waved the priestess and the brotherhood leader to move away and then turned to the red robe lore master. "You are certain that this is what Willem is seeing? The mortal husband of Belthezor's witch."

"Yes" said the lore master. "Good is very sure, although they are concerned that Belthezor or some vestige of Belthezor exists around her but my spies think that the paranoia about him existing at all is because of Willem's mistake. Warlocks are stupid. Although the irony that all this...fuss is happening because a warlock mistook the accursed witch's latest bed mate for Belthezor is not lost."

"I am relieved bedding the witch is not a prerequisite of power in demondom" said Tempus curling his lips "And the demons who were lost because of Willem's attack" he asked.

"Strategically calculated to diminish the power and influence of the brotherhood" said the lore master "But not their usefulness. We have it on authority that Good's fear of Willem and the belief in his attack on demondom has something to do with Belthezor has prompted their efforts to destroy the cursed" and the lore master smiled evilly at the promise in the word" warlock."

"And we watch closely?" asked Tempus.

"We checked the mortal husband. Nothing sinister. A lawyer connection Belthezor used to slip into the mortal world when the Triad sent him to get the Charmed Ones. Curse him. And used again when he needed a mortal reincarnation to hide after the supposed vanquish of the old Source.

"Nothing demonic" asked Tempus.

"Nothing worse than a lawyer" smirked the lore master. "There is nothing supernaturally evil there" said the lore master, knowing his time was coming. "Just a lawyer who likes interfering. Good has no indication that he is not what he is supposed to be and they after all should know." smirked the lore master "They have certainly looked."

Tempus nodded "Just another weak fool who bedded that accursed witch."

"That is the opinion of Good" murmured the lore master, and bowed a little less low than it should have. "The actuary is coming" the lore master told Tempus.

"Stay" he ordered as his actuary appeared at the entrance of the throne room, because the time of accounting always validated Tempus' leadership, Tempus summoned the high priestess and the Brotherhood leader forward.

The actuary move slowly across the room, knowing it was its moment to shine or fail and with a controlled movement rolled out his list of the deeds of the world of demons during the last week.

Tempus listened to the long list of world leaders, company CEO's and executives, politicians, sports heroes, actors, entrepreneurs and influence pedlars who had traded their souls to evil for power, money and vengeance. Occasionally Tempus narrowed his eyes and once stopped the actuary reading the list. "That one" he said allowing is amusement to show.

"I enjoy hypocrisy" said the lore master." Especially when it is embraced by role models."

The High Priestess nodded" The preaching of good while sowing the seeds of evil has probably been the single most effective use that bought souls have been put too."

The actuary droned on, listing success big and small, corruption in government and international agencies, dealing and profit in world commodities, influence in youth organisations, and corporations, control of medical facilities and funding, and aid agencies. The leader of the brotherhood nodded at the long list.

"I do not understand how manipulating oil prices in the mortal realm brings us success in the hidden realms, the mystic plane." Tempus muttered.

The brotherhood leader carefully took breath. "The price of oil leads to the breaking of borders with global monopoly that can be used to…open those places where realms touch, leave the portals between realms that are hidden in ocean and forests and deserted plains weak and easily invaded." He explained. "The temptation of profit not only supports the coffers evil needs to deal in mortal realms, it tempts mortals into more complex deals to keep control of that profit then we control them and the economy of nations, and the world and the realms that touch it."

"And we have the means to ensure that the control of this economy is rationalised to justify the dismantling of ethics, social conscience and morality." Tempus asked.

"There is much success in this area" said the actuary droning out a long list of managers and government representatives and leaders who had destroyed communities, lives and environments while gaining plaudits for good economic management.

"The expansion of evil through human economic processes will be the crowning achievement of your reign" the priestess told Tempus who wryly acknowledged her.

"What else? he asked the actuary.

The actuary read slowly "The banking industry is now securely in the hands of evil in most of Europe and the western world. " it announced in a careful neutral voice. "The profits from this industry both in lost souls, destruction of realm portals and contamination of good have been... the actuary, looked at its list "Satisfactory" it said.

"They have been outstanding" inserted the brotherhood leader. "The decreasing of interest rates has been one of our, one of the most brilliant ideas, of the late lamented Raynor" and then as Tempus pursed his lips the Brotherhood leader winced. "That and using our government.. stooge.. representatives to allow deregulation."

"Decreasing?" sneered the Lore master with all the scorn of the traditionalist for this new evil. "Deregulation."

"Because of decreasing interest rates banks no longer have to pay anything but the most minute interest on money deposited and can now charge totally out of proportion fees for every time one of the few employees they have left touches a keyboard" said the leader of the brotherhood ,admiration for the departed Raynor still evident. "This leads mortals, human and magic to economic desperation which leads to deals with evil. Belthezor's destruction of the great Raynor was perhaps his worst betrayal to evil?" mourned the Brotherhood leader.

"The seeds sown in economic control by our late lamented Raynor" intoned Tempus "Are reflected by the great gain of demondom. We understand the heritage of economic... rationalism and the possibilities and causes for the expansion of evil. Belthezor did not destroy that" said Tempus his lip curling at the acknowledgement "Africa?" he asked curtly changing the subject.

The actuary read from his list a long list of the successes of Africa. Civil war, family strife, resources being stolen, food shortages, religious strife, good magic subverted to evil, disease. He droned out the list of souls won, the profit, the power gained to evil, the good magic failed.

The priestess and the lore maser exchanged concerned glances.

Tempus sat upright "It should be more" he said." We have a plan of empowering evil through economic rationalism and control. It was the way forward, the symbol of evil's expansion. Africa is the focal of that expansion, it is a portal to the magic realms, and the way the rest of the world, the realms respond is a barometer of our success.

"Africa is not always easy to predict" said the actuary carefully.

"You have no trouble predicting the profitability and likelihood of success in glowing terms" snarled Tempus "When we make out plans."

"The prediction of profitability is not the business of the accounting section" said the Brotherhood leader "It is the responsibility of the action planning section."

'Are you trying to tell me that the predictions and outcomes have no relationship" demanded Tempus.

The brotherhood leader nodded and explained carefully "That is why economic rationalism is such a perfect tool for evil my lord. Action is always chosen based on information pruned for the purpose of demonstrating the action is required. Whether it succeeds for the purpose is irrelevant and whether the predicted results are achieved is irrelevant because the profit and gain for evil is in the action not in the predicted results.

The High priestess and lore master leader glance at each other.

"How many gains have we made in Africa" demanded Tempus petulantly. "How many successes have we had?"

"Many" answered the actuary "many successes."

"How many has good had?" Tempus persisted." Are we winning in Africa?"

The actuary looked at his list and glanced nervously at where Tempus hands were. "It's hard to tell sometimes" it said. "Africa is an enigma. Sometimes what seems a great gain turns to a great loss and vice versa. Sometime that which looks profitable can ultimately fail on the whim of a child or a witch or a nymph."

The brotherhood leader who had staked his career and his eternal doom on convincing Tempus that Africa was the place to assert his power swallowed. "Africa has great promise but other sources have never had the wisdom to fully utilise it themselves."

"Souls from Africa have divided loyalties" explained the priestess. "And sometimes when one of those loyalties is tempted a contradictory one resists." She hesitated, then spoke as if she could not help herself "there are stories of Ogres involved, a rising of a different Ogre to the myths we have had before."

The lore master, his fury at betrayal showing on his face said firmly "Ogres are a myth, manufactured by demons as an excuse of their own failure. Who has seen an Ogre? Who has seen mythical warriors walking amongst us to arbitrate battles and change the course of demondom? Who has answered to monsters of myth and fable, more powerful than demondom itself? Ogres are myths created as an excuse for failure" he insisted.

"Exactly" snorted Tempus" why wasn't I told the problems in dealing with Africa when we planned to make use it as the basis of the expansion of evil in my reign, for the future" he asked then he sneered. "Because the profit is in the action and not in the outcome" he answered his own question. "The Charmed Ones?" he asked changing the subject. "We have gained control of the Charmed Ones finances by controlling the profitability of their club."

The actuary which was starting to believe it would survive this accounting showed a small shudder of emotion. "The sister witch, the one who owns the club failed to accept our offer to lease to restaurant they are setting up." it whimpered.

The Brotherhood leader could not believe what it was hearing "Wasn't it an offer that solved all their financial problems, an offer that was perfectly tailored to the needs of the club."

The actuary consulted his lists. "The witch refused the offer saying that she had consulted her family and they decided it would be more in their interest to maintain the business on smaller scale. We have always accepted" the actuary added "the phrase consulted my family when used by a Charmed One means listening to one of Belethe…. The middle sister witch's accursed irrational premonitions. Took notice of her damnable habit of." it hesitated "Blurting out truth." The actuary nervously looked at the disbelieving expressions of the High priestess and the Lore master and Tempus anger.

"The bitch blurts out the truth" it said glancing desperately at its mentor the Brotherhood leader. "She is uncontrollable."

The Brotherhood leader intervened "In our research for putting the restaurant proposal together we have discovered much of the financial success of the club depends on a couple of employees, the manager and the music manager we have sent representatives to... entice them to more... rewarding…jobs"

"Will they accept" Tempus asked sharply.

"Loyalty" and the priestess sneered at the word "is not a common trait in the club or music business." she sneered, "so as long as Belthezor... The middle witch sister stumbles on no truth which will discourage common sense."

Tempus nodded "Fix it" he ordered "Belthezor's accursed witch needs to suffer" cursed Tempus.

"There has been some accounting a small way" The actuary read not quite keeping the relief out of its voice that it could provide the information. "Manin a relative of Cryto paid a Blight demon to put a suspicion spell on the witch's office at her workplace as the nexus they hid in seems impenetrable.

"Why is it impenetrable?" asked the priestess.

"They are powerful witches who are not above stealing magic" said the lore master who would not admit he did not know.

"How well is the suspicion spell working?" asked Tempus.

"My agents at the newspaper where she works advise the witch's employer who is vulnerable to such spells is disinclined to believe the witch is happily married" read the actuary.

"How does this help?" asked Tempus suspiciously.

"Her employment depends on her "the actuary read "credibility in the relationship area, so its continuance is now unlikely."

Tempus narrowed his eyes.

"And" said the actuary "we have reason to believe that some of the financial depravations we have been able to level at the Charmed Ones have worked enough for them to be dependent on her employment."

"I see" said Tempus "Can we tempt the mortal husband to ensure this?"

"He's a lawyer" said the lore master raising his eyes. "There is a reason why we send demons in lawyer guise when infiltrating the mortal world."

Tempus waved his hand and the actuary cringed before realising it was a gesture of dismissal. Tempus turned to his advisors.

"Are we gaining?" he asked bluntly.

"The Brotherhood Leader bowed" Compared to where evil was when the old Source was lost." It said" we have gained. We are stronger. Not all has gone our way but, we are winning."

Tempus nodded and dismissed them.

The red robed lore master stopped "And when we gain back the powers Willem has stolen and ensure warlocks are never again tempted beyond their position. We will have gained much more. Demondom my lord" he bowed "is about to achieve its destiny of the greatest power in the realm. There is no power of Good strong enough to stop us. Even the Charmed Ones if we act…responsibly in our dealings with them, as we are now." he warned.

Tempus regretted he was a wise demon nodded.

Cole had gone to work the morning after Rodik outed him with a little relief. Phoebe had spent the night in her 'I want sex, I'm pissed at you I want you.' mood Then she had spent the early morning hours all teary and declaring how much she loved him. Then as it was time to get up asking him suspiciously why he wasn't frightened at the consequences of Rodik outing him.

"I told you because its guardian business and not even this guardian's business " he replied.

"That's only half true " she stormed at Cole and he was only saved from further arguments by Phoebe's cell ringing with a message from Elise about an early meeting which sent Phoebe off into an even more a furious temper.

"It's just as well I don't love your mother for being perfect." Cole told Whosit seriously as he dressed him. Whosit put his head on the side muttering dada which put an end to any anger Cole was feeling at Phoebe because she gave him his son.

Rodik was in the kitchen stuffing his face with expensive cereal and not talking to Paige who had her nose stuck in the Book of Shadows. Patsy toddled ahead of Cole into the kitchen singing wahwah at the top of his voice. Rodik started to complain about the noise and then saw Patsy's father and blanched. Cole smiled and said "Boo" and Rodik half choked on the cereal and got up and ran, pushing past Cole in an act of desperation.

"Maybe we should have told him you were Belthezor two weeks ago" Paige commented without looking up. As orbs sounded she added sanctimoniously and loudly "Even if it isn't true."

Kitchener AKA Not-Casper came out of the orb laughing a little in his slightly prissy manner. "It was worth coming to watch the little bastard run" he said un-angelically. He acknowledged Cole with a nodded of his head, and told Paige he would not stay, that he just came to tell the Charmed Ones with the scare mongering going on about Belthezor things were getting very heated in Elder discussions and he wanted to ask them to find a way to _get_ Willem as fast a possible.

Paige moaned.

"Preferably without getting any more witches killed" Kitchener added.

Paige hissed the breath.

"Its " he said "loosing charges" he softened it a little."I don't like it." and he orbed.

"Yes" said Paige to the air.

Cole met her concern "He's right you know. _Get_ Willem" he told her as he put Patsy in his high chair and gave him his cereal.

"And maybe Rodik at the same time, muttered Paige" just lose him. I'm not saying kill him." She added hastily.

"Good" aid Cole in his Guardian voice. "Just eat it Patsy" he ordered as Patsy swished cereal around.

"I'm not saying save him either" Paige muttered, then stuck her tongue out at Cole as he glared.

"I didn't ask you too," he snipped.

Piper came in behind them, Melinda running way ahead for a big hug from Unca Cole , which she achieved by levitating from 5 feet away, knocking over a kitchen chair and Rodik's cereal as she put a hand out to balance herself.

"Melinda said Paige.

"Melinda" said Piper.

Melinda looking over Unca Cole's shoulder stuck her tongue out at Patsy who hit his cereal bowl as hard as he could with his spoon, sending cereal and milk all over the floor and Paige's dark green second best I'm in control work dress.

"Shit" she said "Patsy."

Melinda grinned happily as Patsy pouted.

Paige went to the sink and dried to dab milk and cereal off the dress. "Not-Casper says we have to _get_ Willem pronto." She told Piper.

"Bugga Not-Casper " said Piper " what are you still doing here" she demanded from Cole.

"Going to work now" said Cole.

"I mean living here" demanded Piper. "I heard some of that…conversation last night."

"What conversation?" asked Paige.

"Phoebe told Cole to get out last night " Piper sighed.

"Like no-one saw that coming," said Paige. "She isn't pregnant is she?"

"I'm not going anywhere" Cole said "My family and wife live here" he muttered.

"Good" snarked Piper.

"I have to go to work, he said. "_Get_ Willem " he added.

"How?" demanded Piper, hands on hips.

"Don't you think I would tell you if I knew " Cole snapped managing to kiss all three kids goodbye while running.

Melinda feeling she was being ignored, because he didn't stop especially for her, realised Patsy was imprisoned in his high chair. She sent a magic flick that pinched him really hard. He let out a loud waahh and Melinda smiled happily.

"Melinda" said Piper and Paige.

Paige picked up Patsy who finished any chance the green dress had of getting to the employment centre by throwing up over it and himself when Melinda jealously pinched him again."

"Melinda ," roared Piper. " We have to get Willem and get rid of Rodik. She's out of control with him here."

"Mean Wodik" said Melinda pouting.

Paige cleaned Patsy up and pulled off his once clean sweater and t shirt and vest finding another outfit in the laundry and then surveyed her dress, "What can we do to Rodik that is worse than killing him" she asked Piper bitterly.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 38**

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,  
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Cole had two early visits from clients. One never–paying pick pocket who wanted some help with his probation officer and the other a19 year old waitress from the coffee shop on the first floor of the building whose uninsured car had been stolen. The owner of the house it was crashed into, or at least the insurance company, was suing her because they had discovered she had some money in trust, put aside by a grandmother for colleague fees. Cole figuring he already had Eduardo's wages and the monthly tax bill in the bank sighed and said he would look into both cases.

After they had gone, he settled down to some paper work, leaving the door to his office open because it felt a bit like a prison cell when it was shut. He could call out to Eduardo, passing snide comments about the client he was doing paper work for or simply listen to Eduardo's stories about family and try and work out what the hell the rest of the world meant by normal family life. He therefore saw Francesca enter before Eduardo and suddenly felt a shudder of huge discomfort.

He had not seen her since changing with Proctor, technically had not seen her then he supposed. All he had done was unwittingly share in the secret of her life that even she did not know. And he wondered if he could ever see her in the same way again.

She eyed him severely clearly remembering how snaky he had been the last time she spoke to him at Proctor 's Himalayan hideaway.

He stood up on his best behaviour and politely wished her good morning which she answered just as politely, and business like ushered her into his office shutting the door almost hesitantly.

She put her head on her side and pursed her lips as turned and glared at her.

"I've been calling you" he spat petulantly.

"Don't even think of saying what took you so long" Francesca told him calmly.

"Coffee" he challenged. "Or would that be a little to friendly " and then he thought of her unwittingly leading Proctor to the fire of his own making and swallowed uncomfortably, which Francesca did not miss.

"How long are you going to keep this up?": she asked taking up the challenge.

"Eternity" he said grinning suddenly "Or until Rodik goes whichever comes first. You heard about my problem with Rodik " he asked "That why you're here/"

"No " she replied. "Leo wants me to meet him here. You haven't killed Rodik?" she asked.

"No "Cole said brightly "Broke his jaw though, for calling Phoebe a whore. Got sick of it " he said. "What does Leo want?" he asked.

"Ever the romantic Francesca replied. "I assume he'll tell me when he gets here."

"You'll come when Leo calls and not me" Cole challenged. "Rodik outed me in front of some damned elder."

She nodded quietly "And?"

"One of the whitelighters interfered, pointed out he claimed Arturo was me I mean Belthezor, suggested he was just being vindictive" Cole said with a grin.

"Which is true, only he was right " Francesca" said "Arturo was less than amused.

"I know" said Cole "This secret is leaking like sieve."

"My experience with secrets" Francesca told him " is misdirection is a considerable improvement over buried. Inevitably some smart.."

"Arse" Cole interrupted.

She gave him her school marm glare "Person snoops too much and finds the grave when they are buried. Aren't you the one who always says some passionate truth is the best way to lie convincingly?"

"Yes but I'm a terrible liar.": he said wondering why some-one as smart as Francesca never understood that Proctor was speaking the truth when he told of his pleasure in of her company.

"I don't know where this will end" Cole said calmly " Phoebe is under some pressure about me."

Francesca nodded "But I though we had discussed her choices are her choices. Why aren't you more worried?" she asked suspiciously.

"Damned eclipse" he said "I.." he winced "Sort of know it will be okay. Figure some-one fixes it. Not me. Haven't got a clue how to."

"That's wise" said Francesca primly.

He told her a cliff notes version of his two changes with his future self. "Looks like we manage to have some more kids" he said with a grin. "Everything was okay… will be okay."

"That only prove sit was okay once or maybe you adopt," Francesca told him" It doesn't prove it was okay other times, and don't damn me for pointing out the obvious," she said as the word started to form on his lips.

"I hate this bloody eclipse" Cole told her passionately "I keep finding thing I don't want to know."

"What things?" asked Francesca suspiciously."

"Secrets" he said firmly, flushing and looking away which she did not miss.

"You switched?" he asked, then stopped. "If it was with Phoebe don't tell me?"

Francesca swallowed "With Phoebe? What in earth would I have in common with Phoebe. " She thought about the implication and shuddered "Thank god I was spared that." she said.

"Some-one wasn't" he said "Phoebe keeps feeling shadows, at bloody inconvenient times. What have you exchanged with?" he asked curiously.

Francesca looked away then back "Nothing of interest" she said in her most disapproving tone.

Cole raised his eyebrows.

"Romantic nonsense" Francesca said impatiently.

"Oh" he said.

"People in love are foolish, irresponsible and totally self centred" she said tartly "How is Phoebe by the way?"

"In love" he answered ruefully.

"I'll have another cup of coffee" Francesca said straight faced.

"Couldn't that be considered friendly?" Cole asked falling back on sarcasm, because he was embarrassed. "Seeing you have no other business with me."

Francesca narrowed her eyes but was stopped from answering by Leo orbing in. Cole glanced toward the shuttered window but his demonic hearing picked up nothing unusual from Eduardo."

Francesca wished Leo good morning a wry expression that made it clear she knew she had won but far to wise to press it as Cole ground his teeth.

"What" he snarled finding an easier victim in Leo.

"Ignoring brats is best" Francesca advised Leo.

"Just makes Melinda worse. She's out of control" said her father.

"In the long run" said Francesca. "Or focus on the behaviour but make sure they understand you care for them ."

"Oh" said Leo turning his back on Cole. "Thanks for coming" he said awkwardly to Francesca" I just had to check a few things. And I had to see Durand this morning."

"Rodik?" asked Francesca."

"Partly said Leo. "And something else. The whitelighter Angela knows for certain about Cole. It seems she swapped with me in the eclipse and was there when I talked to Arturo about crystals and…things." he explained. And then stopped speaking, annoyed, as Cole started to laugh.

Finally he stopped "Leaking like a sieve" he said "Is there any-one who doesn't know?" he asked.

"Why isn't he upset? " Leo asked Francesca.

"It seems he saw some vision of the future where it all right. Unfortunately he can't tell us how it got to be all right" Francesca added.

"I can" said Leo. "Angela told me when she left Rodik she was frightened he was telling the truth. But she had another 'vision' this time very vague one of the future where she as an Elder managed to convince Greater Powers that be that Belthezor appearance as an.. Ogre" and Leo smirked at Cole "was the natural order."

"What's to worry about then?" said Cole smugly as Leo frowned at him.

"I'm not to sure you are more annoying when you're being a brat or when you're 'being wise or when you are both" Francesca told him. "What did Durand say about Rodik?" she asked Leo.

"That it would be wrong to kill him. The witches died doing their duty. It's not an… not a good corrupting into evil situation " Leo swallowed" he's not leading good astray or anything like that."

"I'm sure the witches who died will be pleased to know that" snipped Cole.

"They should just let one of the warlocks kill him" said Leo as he bitterly thought of all the problems Rodik caused.

"Can you think of a good reason why they shouldn't?" asked Francesca as both Cole and Leo stared at her in shock.

"Why shouldn't they just let the warlocks get him?" she asked ignoring their disbelief. "He seems to have fulfilled some useful function in the scheme of things, setting the wheels in motion for it appears good not to implode over Belthezor."

"Good needs retrievers" said Leo desperate because he felt that being good there must be a reason not to kill something.

"It needs retrievers" Francesca answered "Does it need that particular.. gentleman?"

"Didn't you say less than a few weeks ago all of them were a pack of shits" asked Cole sweetly.

"I am very certain I did not." Francesca answered schoolmarm in place, giving him an extra special dirty look.

"You implied it" Cole muttered not chastened. "I can't think of a damn reason not to let the warlocks get him."

"Me either" said Leo.

"Except killing him would be revenge or murder not justice" said Cole bitterly.

"Which means it would be evil" Leo said. "And some nasty ogre would have to go after whoever killed him."

"Then I suggest you find some way of stopping Good wanting to kill the gentleman?" Francesca told them schoolmarm.

"So" said Cole . "What do you advise?"

"Me. Nothing " said Francesca "Except oh be nice to your family and treat every-one a you wished to be treated." she added showing she was not beyond temptation.

"Very funny" said Cole "About Belthezor?"

"I have no advice" Francesca answered, then she smiled slyly "You tell me some-one fixes it. I believe you" she smiled. "Both of you can expect a visit from Therold."

"Why?" asked Cole ."

"It's his business to collect and guard the visions of the future from the eclipse, the prophesy" said Francesca.

"Not the past?" Cole said getting nervous.

"It's not his business to gossip." Francesca answered prickly "He has enough responsibility guarding the visions. Back in the 15th century a demon stole the works from the guardian Evain, the ones that had been collected from 400 years early. Gave them to a rather foolish mortal sage who decided to write them down and allow mortals to see them."

"How did you get them back? " asked Cole gullible to mortal history.

"We didn't" Francesca answered her annoyance at the incident still apparent " But Arturo managed to shuffle them so they were incomprehensible."

"So I don't get the problem," Cole muttered.

"Nostradamus," sighed Leo.

"Exactly" said Francesca " as she left making sure Eduardo could not see Leo in Cole's office.

"Does that mean we are supposed to find a way to justify protecting Rodik?" Leo asked.

"I hope not" Cole answered. "Because I want to kill the little shit."

"Me too" Leo nodded

"Breaking his jaw was not enough?" Cole grimaced.

"No" said Leo sadly " the least you could have done was broken his whole head" then he laughed.

"I'll do better next time," Cole promised.

"What's up with you and Francesca?" Leo asked.

"Adjusting relationships. The honeymoon's over" Cole explained far from happy about it "I guess the warts are showing."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked ."

"Francesca does not know everything " Cole said almost sadly. " she isn't perfect."

"Well you know how it is, when you find out some-one is not perfect is the real test of any relationship, friend, lover, whitelighter."

"I know" said Cole sighing " You know Phoebe's not perfect don't you Leo.

"I know"" said Leo who had lived with her a long time. "Neither is Piper."

Ï know "said Cole.

"Time shall unfold what plighted cunning hides," quoted Leo.

"Shut up Leo" said Cole as Leo grinned and orbed..

Later that morning Eduardo looked up warily as the office door opened. They had no appointments. Cole was due in court in the afternoon and he was supposed to be rushing paper work through. In an effort to concentrate on things he hated doing he had finally shut the office door, to avoid letting himself be distracted.

Eduardo eyed the man in front of him, somewhat dubiously. The man had cop written all over him and the last time a cop had come into the office saying he knew Cole well enough to just walk into a shut office, what the cop had wanted to do was explain to Cole how he was going to pull his balls out through his throat.

"He's a friend," said Darryl Morris caught between amusement, annoyance and bewilderment that that those around Cole were so protective of an ex demon.

Before Eduardo could intervene Darryl walked into Cole 's office. He had not seen it since the first week Cole had moved in. Then Cole had been working on a card table and out of cardboard boxes and all he could do was bitch about the injustice of the girls making him move out of the Manor to work..

The office was not bad considering it had mostly been furnished with cast-offs from the manor, second hand furniture and on sale items from Offices on a Budget. Cole was sitting in his office staring out the window at the parking courtyard below. The rent was cheaper because the window looked over a parking courtyard.

"Do you think if I studied hard I could get to be an arsehole lawyer and stare out the window all day too?" Darryl asked.

Cole spun the chair around "I was thinking " he said a little embarrassed at being caught. "Don't even say it " he added as Darryl grinned. He glanced at Eduardo hovering in the background. "Its okay " he said " he's a friend. Sort of."

Darryl planted himself on the sofa and then waited until Cole finally came around and sat opposite him. Still grinning he glanced round at he office " Place looks...okay. I thought Phoebe would have…."

"Phoebe would have what?" said Cole narrowing his eyes.

"Had more influence," Darryl answered raising his eyes..

"I love Phoebe," said Cole bluntly .

"I know that "agreed Darryl not giving.

"I'm not blind to her... excesses," said Cole giving in.

"So you told her to butt out about furnishing the place " said Darryl "I'm impressed.

"Sort of " said Cole .

"And she just accepted that " said Darryl in obvious disbelief..

"She did when Piper told her too " Cole grinned .

"Wow you and Piper must really be getting on these days " Darryl snarked.

Cole shrugged and nodded then he laughed. "Piper was scared if she let Phoebe decorate the place, no-one would trust me enough to be their lawyer " he said. "You said you would call in earlier.

"Night shift ran late. Ä few problems and I wanted to ditch the partner before I saw you."

"What do you want?" asked Cole .

"Why do you always think I want something" Darryl grinned "Okay. Should I be worried about arson, down near the all American cheese and dairy outlet? You know lots of fire reported all last night, but nothing seems to have gone up. Guys are getting pretty peeved about being called."

"Hmmmmm, arson in the dairy outlets " said " Cole "Ask Leo."

"Witches? " asked Darryl. "The big warlock war."

"No Leo's business" said Cole .

"Do I want t know?" said Darryl.

"Cheese making dragons" said Cole "Its Leo's business not mine."

"Cheese making dragons." mused Darryl shaking his head. "Don't need to know." He added hastily "Nothing to do with the big war, going on between warlocks. We haven't had any reports of women beating up on men last week so I figured it was over. Good guys won ?" he asked hopefully.

"Change of focus. Not yet" Cole told him.

"Good guys will win?" asked Daryl still hopeful "Back at the station they are getting mighty peeved about non existent arson calls."

"I figure good guys will win" said Cole "You can always tell them to ignore any arson report near dairy produce outlets," Cole suggested.

"What if one turns out not to be cheese making dragons?" Darryl ."

:"You've got a problem" said Cole .

"So let them waste their time on these calls," Darryl decided.

"Unless you ant to tell them the truth" Cole answer "Or tell them to contact Leo."

"I guess I better let them waste their time " said Darryl. "You sure the good guys are going to win the big battle."

"Hope" said Cole "Not looking so okay at the moment but the girls will find a way. You just never know what difference one small thing can make. ."

"No" agreed Darryl.

They sat in silence for almost a minute before he half stood then sat down again. "Talking about small things making a difference," he said deliberately "That's something I came to tell you. Tommy Hicks the extortionist you got off on a technicality. " Darryl said.

Cole looked at him. "Paige got him a job helping in a garden shop" he said "Convinced him to retire from the extortion business, wish she had also convinced him to pay me." He added.

"I know" said Darryl "You'll probably get a thank you from Harry Santo about getting him off."

Cole for once was speechless. Harry Santo was one of he detective who had investigated, such as it was, Tommy Hicks" case when Hicks tried played his game of stealing heirlooms, and then trying to exhort a reward for their return on a relative of Cole's ex-colleague in the DA's office. Santo was a tough old school cop approaching retirement age and he had a very definite opinion of arsehole lawyers who betrayed their former colleagues in the DA's office and got criminals back on the street.

"Why?" said Cole suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I wanted to see your face as I told you " Darryl grinned. "Tommy Hicks is in hospital, serious but looks like he'll recover."

Cole winced "Why?" he asked. "How bad."

Darryl continued "Broken arm, leg, some back injury but he "Walk concussion, a couple of broken ribs."

"How?" asked Cole .

"Yeah" said Darryl "You may not have heard but an old guy had a heart attack driving and his car wen through the window of the garden shop."

"I see" said Cole."

"Yeah " said Darryl. "There was a pusher with a couple of kids in it right in the path of the car. Tommy Hicks jumped in front said and got the kids to safety."

"I see" said Cole thoughtfully .

"Yeah " said Darryl " the kids were Harry Santo's grand kids."

"I see" said Cole shaking his head.

"And of course all Harry can say is what would have happened if you had not been an arsehole lawyer and got Tommy Hicks off" Darryl said amused.

Cole thought about it "Yeah well in all fairness. I didn't get him of so he could save Harry Santo's grand kids " Cole frowned " I don't have any gift of premonition. I got him off because there was a legal technicality."

Darryl shrugged.

"What does Tommy say " asked Cole not hiding a grin.

"He says it was 'Nuttin' " Darryl said matching Cole's grin "He says it was what any decent person would have done. Which when you think that he's a thief and an extortionist." alleged " he added as Cole raised his eyes "is an interesting viewpoint.."

"I guess the two aren't mutually exclusive" Cole shrugged. "You never know the way things happen. One small thing that leads to something very different. Even petty crooks and extortionists can make the world a better place."

"So maybe it's a good idea not to let individuals get lost in the great scheme of things " said Darryl.

"That my friend is the truth" Cole nodded.

"I better go " said Darryl. "Only wanted to see your face when you found out, you're now Harry Santo's best buddy."

Cole pulled a face "There goes my livelihood as a tough defender" he said.

"What livelihood?" Darryl asked. "Any of those crooks ever pay you?" He stood up "Sheila and I haven't caught up with the girls or Leo for a while. Paige told Sheila not to come the other week because you have the visitor from hell. "

" And beyond. Don't get me started on the shit retriever " said Cole." Patsy's first birthday soon " Cole told Darryl " if we can get rid of the bastard retriever from hell, we'll try and have a party."

"Do I want to know about the bastard retriever from hell?" Darryl asked.

"I wish I didn't know about the shit" sighed Cole .

" Patsy's a year old. You and Phoebe have made it a whole year married and Phoebe hasn't tried a runner" said Darryl in mock surprise" Having a party for that."

"A very private one" said Cole smiling gently. "No great surprise at all to me " he added. "I won't let her do a runner, no matter what she says" he explained before Darryl could ask.

Darryl left and Cole determinedly turned his back on the window and tried to read the documents in front of him and thought that he was looking forward to the afternoon in court, appearing before Judge Fogarty.

Fogarty was a judge Cole enjoyed appearing before, even in his DA days. He was fuzzy about the law, vague about people and had very rigid views on many subjects. As an ADA and a defence lawyer the demon in Cole always enjoyed baiting him and making him look foolish on points of law. Fogarty hated him.

.At least the part of being a lawyer where he got to stand and argue was fun, not like reading documents and wondering if the language used was careful enough and exact enough, and boring enough.

He sighed as he read and was glad when the phone ran.

"Hi" said Phoebe.

"Hi baby " he said just enjoying her voice. He often called just to hear her voice often and was not embarrassed that the family knew he did it.

"What you doing? " she asked.

"Carefully reading boring contracts for Joe Hanson's house extensions" Cole replied his boredom showing in his voice.

"Boring or hard " Phoebe asked knowing how Cole worked.

"I hate being lawyer " he sighed.

"Only the boring part " she said " You love screwing bad guys and idiots in court., "Can you come to lunch?" she asked with a little gulp.

"Have to be in court at 2" he said.

"Come now" she said a pain in her voice.

"What's wrong " he said. "You're not asking me out to tell me to get lost, because I'm not going" he added.

"I wouldn't do that" Phoebe told him conveniently forgetting she once had and sniffed "Just work. I need sympathy and a hug, which seeing you won't leave when I tell you to go, you can do."

"Yeah" he laughed.

"Cheddars in 10 minutes" she told him, naming the small café popular with people from the Bay Mirror in a building next to her workplace, where they often met because he could shimmer and she could wait.

"Yes" he said " ten minutes."

"Thanks baby " she said hanging up.

Cole stood up. Phoebe saying thanks and asking not ordering meant she was not bitching she was upset. He threw some paperwork he needed in his briefcase and told Eduardo he was taking a long lunch with Phoebe. Eduardo nodded trying to hide annoyance. Cole 's willingness to drop everything for Phoebe was one of the little quirks that made his job… difficult. Cole caught the irritation and grinned.

As Phoebe's workplace was 20 minutes away from him and a good thirty minutes plus parking from the courts in afternoon traffic, Cole walked past the receptionist telling her his car would still be in the parking, he was taken a taxi. He then shimmered from the elevator, thinking for about the millionth time how complicated magic made living mortal.

He shimmered into the lane beside the building and went in to the café to see Phoebe already sitting in their favourite booth. She had a look on her face that reminded Cole of Patsy's when things were not going the way he wanted.

"What's wrong?" he said bending to kiss her.

She looked up with an expression of relief on her face "Hug first " she demanded standing up and he smiled and reached for her. She sighed almost content, safe against his shoulder.

"Not just a game to see me then?" he asked sympathetically "You really needed the hug."

"I'd have met you at home if it was sex" she smiled a little weepy.

"You mean the only place we can have sex is at home now, " he asked as she giggled "What if the bastard living there catches us out?"

"I need lunch " she said " but you know we can always meet at Esmeralda's if you're worried about being caught out by the bastard at home."

"I have some very happy memories of Esmeralda's," he said, his expression making it evident.

"Hi Phoebe:" said female voice.

"Oh hi Lori " Phoebe answered as a brown-haired bohemian looking woman in her late twenties levered past them. She sucked her lips after smiling in a slough eyed highly sexual manner at Cole and made her way to a booth opposite and a few down.

Cole looked enquiringly at Phoebe.

"New editor for art " she said. "Started a couple of months ago.

He nodded "Not a friend?" he asked.

"Not really " said Phoebe. "Why?"

"Good " said Cole .

"Why?" said Phoebe distracted from her problems. "What's wrong? Demon?."

"Lost soul," he said his empathy kicking in. He glanced down the aisle where the art editor was engrossed in an animated conversation with three young women who were clearly under her influence t.

"Can we help her?" Phoebe asked jumping in.

"I wouldn't bother at this stage " said Cole not interested as he noticed the woman staring at him from her booth and licking her lips. "Why did you need he hug?" he asked Phoebe picked up her purse and pulled out a page from the Bay Mirror's opposition.

Cole read the page and was caught between amusement and annoyance. It was a sly and insinuating article that said that the lady from the mirror who you can ask anything wasn't telling everything. It suggested this married and divorced and remarried lady had been noticed looking in greener pastures before and seemed to be following all her old habits.

"Want me to sue them?" he asked smiling and trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "Its rubbish Phoebe" he said "Ignore it. I'm more than happy to swear under any oath you like that we aren't separating."

"I think the implication is you don't know" she sighed.

"You want me to tell them how I do" he asked.

She giggled. "Elise thinks you're the devil any way. May as well confirm it. Damnit " she said. "What pisses me off is they think any-one who isn't…. like the stereotype who doesn't mind being… you know honest about who she is can't possibly be happily married. " and Phoebe reached over and hit at Cole as he really struggled to keep a straight face."

"I love you for who you are?" he said "Doesn't that count?"

Phoebe smiled. "I love you for who you are too " she said "But if the world found about you… Not good."

"Hmm " he smiled "So I can't tell them about you, how special you are." Phoebe said and looked up as Lori walked past her toward the rest room.

"Flatterer" he smiled, the special one. The one he saved for her.

Phoebe reached for Cole 's hands. "I'm not the domestic type, I mean I like being married but I have to have excitement on the side," she said "As long as you're part of the excitement."

"Glad to be of service" said her husband who understand her "Consider it my contribution to keeping…. _your_ marriage safe, making sure you get excitement and fun outside domesticity."

"Don't tease" Phoebe smiled looking into his eyes. "So my marriage isn't what every-one thinks is normal. I'm happy."

"Phoebe" said Lori pushing past again.

"But Elise won't believe me. She hit the roof when she saw that article." Phoebe moaned nodding to Lori.

"Screw Elise " said Cole. "Perhaps not " he said thinking about it and shuddering.

Phoebe laughed, letting him coax her out of her fears "It's still your fault, " she said teasing.

"I know" he said "I should have let you fireball her when you could. But then it's your fault too. You could have asked. I'd have got some-one to do if you asked." He smiled "Just goes to show. Take advantages of chances while you have them. You may not get them again."

"Don't make me laugh " said Phoebe spluttering coffee and happy because he was there and not caring who knew it.

"Now aren't you glad I didn't go when you told me to " Cole said.

At about ten to two Lori walked by " see you at the 2 o'clock meeting Phoebe " she said panting a little as she looked at Cole "Unless you have something better to do."

"I really have to go " said Cole glancing at his watch. "I have to be in court in 10 minutes "I'm paying " he said.

"You're broke" said Phoebe "What's the point in being a kept man if you won't let me keep you ?"

"You'll keep me " he smiled as he leant over to kiss her teasing provocative while she sighed happily and vaguely noticed Lori watching them as she paid her bill.

Phoebe followed Cole out "Enjoy yourself in court" she said. She took one more quick kiss before glancing around to see no-one was watching, he shimmered.

Phoebe went to the staff meeting, feeling she could now face Elise's glare. She sat down defiantly, as Lori came in and sat opposite her.

While they were waiting for guest speaker so Lori asked " who was tall dark and gorgeous you were having lunch with asked, glancing at Elise who immediately tuned in.

"My husband " said Phoebe slightly defensively " I had lunch with Cole."

"Husband" said Lori sucking her lips. "Honey that ain't husband material. Husbands don't act like that over lunch " she added." And they don't stand up for you when you go to the bathroom."

"It was Cole," Phoebe said firmly glancing at Elise who looked decidedly peeved.

"Sure," smirked Lori "like husbands joke about excitement outside marriage, sneaking off to hotel's to avoid bastards at home, and are worried about the world knowing who they are."

"I had lunch with my husband" said Phoebe with some dignity as Elise sent her a dirty glare and called the meeting to order.

Bay Mirror dinner next week" she said "You'll all be there."

"Everyone around the table nodded with varying levels of enthusiasm, Phoebe the least,.

"You'll bring your husband"?" Elise asked Phoebe..

"Does this mean I finally get to met him? " Lori enquired self-righteously.

"You have" said Phoebe getting angry."

"The CEO's wife listens to your radio show" said Elise" she wants to met this paragon you're married to. Make sure she does" she ordered Phoebe

"It's our anniversary " said Phoebe.

"Then I don't suppose he's planing on working " said Elise" so he's got no excuse not to come with you."


	39. Chapter 39

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 39**

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,  
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

After the meeting Phoebe went back to her office, closing the blinds so she could work in peace. She was half way through explaining to teenager that it was necessary to have authority in order to maintain order when she was interrupted by the tinkling of orbs. She looked up and was not as surprised as she ought to have been to see the grave face of the elder Alanna dressed in a somewhat prissy business suit and Not-Casper/Kitchener wearing civilian clothes, loose trousers and an ill fitting sports coat.

Phoebe stood up and came around her desk. "What do you want?" she demanded totally fed up with any-one, magic or other wise who represented authority in her life.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to ensure our privacy " Not-Casper said to her not unkindly. "You want to orb somewhere."

"No " said Phoebe bluntly " I think I feel a great deal …safe….more comfortable here."

"Lock the door" the whitelighter suggested almost sadly.

"What's this about?" Phoebe asked accepting the inevitability..

Alanna crossed her hands, very proper and touch self important "Despite the " she sucked her lip. Phoebe would have sworn she was swallowing the word bastard "Retriever's assertion confusing the problem, we, the Elders, have issues with you about Belthezor. This warlock Willem is gaining power using his name and his legend and we have reason to believe his power.

"Why do you have reason" Phoebe asked. "Don't tell me Good lowers itself down to the level of…. "spying on evil.

The Elder Alanna pursed her lips.

"Oh" Phoebe said smugly "I mean isn't spying something only bad unethical immoral creatures do. Not good guys.""

Alanna pursed her lips

" Oh it's moral" Phoebe said mockingly "If it's for...Good."

"That is not the issue. " Alanna interrupted tersely as Not-Casper smiled almost Phoebe was surprised to note, supportively.

"Tell me" Phoebe deciding to go on the attack " Why don't you believe that bastard retriever when he called Cole Belthezor., why didn't you ever think that?."

"Don't you think when you married the mortal Belthezor took over, don't you think " said Alanna quietly we would have checked. "Sent.. " she stopped. "Made sure he wasn't a demon."

"He's not a demon" she said defensively.

"We know that" said Alanna.

"But that retriever has a point. It is a power sniffer and it smells a great power around you and it is not the witches' good power. If you know what it is you have to tell us, for good's sake.

Phoebe sucked her lips, and it suddenly dawned on her that this was another example of Elders lack of wisdom. They understood enough to check on demonic activity near her, which she bitterly resented, but not enough to connect it to a greater power than them. "

Almost as if they could not comprehend a greater power. It crossed her mind that when Francesca talked of her wisdom and the wisdom of guardians she was telling them the secret of their great power. Wisdom. No wonder she was always harping at Cole to be wise.

"The problem with listening to spies is that the information is only as reliable as the creatures that give it to them."Phoebe told Alanna contemptuously "Why is it that 'Secret' information is always supposed to be more accurate than an honest answer?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Our sources are very reliable " said Alanna rather testily for a power of Good.

"Hardly. They are wrong, "sneered Phoebe "But I will answer honestly. There is no evil power near me " she said. "We vanquished the demon Belthezor. I know he isn't aligning himself with evil. There was never a warlock strong enough to separate him from his powers. I was the only one who could do that, with help from my sisters. So it is impossible for any warlock to have them."

Alanna frowned at her while Not-Casper /Kitchener shook his head regretfully."

"I'm telling the truth " said Phoebe.

"That will be up to a tribunal of Elders to decide" said Alanna a trifle vindictively "Come " she ordered Not-Casper who shrugged helplessly at Phoebe before he orbed.

"Fuck" said Phoebe loudly. "What else can go wrong?"

She went out to the staff room to pour herself a cup of coffee. One of there reporter a small fuggly man called Jake Crean who covered the local courts had lots of contacts with the legal community and who knew far more about Cole 's somewhat erratic working history than Phoebe felt comfortable with saw her.

She braved a friendly hello because Jake was a good source for some of her magic leads.

Jake grinned ." Had fun today :" he told her "You know, watched your husband take on old Fogarty.

"Cole always enjoys himself in front of Fogarty " Phoebe answered.

"He did today " Jake answered " At 2 o'clock Fogarty is sitting in court all in control, by ten past he is a wreck, staggering looking for words, blubbering like an idiot while your hubby is just sitting there smiling, and being ever so polite." Jake roared laughing "Fogarty had to call a recess by quarter past. Even the DA was laughing."

A sudden snarl behind her made Phoebe jump.

Elise glared at her." If your husband was in court at two o'clock who were you having lunch with?" she demanded as Jake decided he better slink away but not quite out of hearing range.

"Lori must have mistaken the time " Phoebe mumbled bluffing and flushing uncomfortable.

"It was not Lori who made the mistake " said Elsie nastily.

Paige came home from work and found only Piper home. Leo was off still focusing on cheese making dragons and taking a short diversion through the Greek National Library, to avoid the embarrassment of a whitelighter killing Rodik. Phoebe was still at work but she had already called with a sniffy account of her day and Paige presumed Cole was still working too or hiding from Rodik.

Melinda and Patsy were running, toddling, throwing things around the kitchen and Wyatt was lying on his tummy making half swimming motions with arms legs and starting to wriggle.

Piper somehow or other was managing to keep an eye on all three children and reading a long legal looking document.

Paige flung her things down, glanced at the unusually messy kitchen which still had breakfast dishes and lunch ones and pots from where Piper had obviously been cooking all afternoon.

"How are Jade's daughters?" " Piper asked. Paige had called over after work.

"Still in shock" said Paige although Jenny has got really mad at magic and blaming it. Probably good they are getting mad but she has her mother's burning power so maybe we need to keep her away from Rodik."

"Maybe not " said Piper bitterly.

"I offered to take them to New York the first weekend we got that Rodik goes," Paige said "I want to get rid of Willem and that little shit this week." She insisted.

"Are they up to it? " asked Piper "Can you afford it."

"I can orb them " Paige said "And just one night in a good hotel. I could make it longer if I stayed with Aunt Beryl but the girls are pretty fragile right now."

"Maybe not " agreed Piper trying not to turn her nose up at the mention of the dreaded Aunt Beryl.

"I remember when my mom and dad died," Paige explained "Every-one wanted me to stay in mourning, give myself time to grieve, which I needed, but I was a teenager and sometime its important to know that life is going on that you have a right to life. So a shopping trip to New York seems something that does that."

"Good idea " said Piper .

"Father's not to happy about the orbing" said Paige "But girls were excited about real magic. Ella told me how thrilled her mother was being involved in such a higher level magic." Paige stoped and swallowed "Maybe It's a good idea they learn that magic can bring you happiness, can sometimes make things better." she said.

"Seen Mark? " asked Piper casually not missing the catch in Paige's voice.

"No " said Paige. "I don't know when or how I will but at least I know he is." She saw Piper 's slightly concerned expression. "Mark a problem?" she asked.

Piper shook her head. "No I say go for it with Mark" she said" He's dead. You're a Halliwell after all Ms Matthews."

Paige smiled "You don't resent me helping Jade's family?" she asked.

"No" said Piper "I admire you for it. Only…."

"Only?" said Paige sitting beside her.

"I guess" said Piper "Things are changing. This Willem fight hasn't been just about Charmed Ones. Seems wide magic, families extending, maybe changing."

"Well " said Paige quietly "It's not a bad thing Piper that we grow. What if we stayed the same? What if we were just hiding amongst ourselves."

"It wouldn't be good " agreed Piper sadly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked "This worrying…"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm good" said Piper " I was making up a guest list you know for, Patsy's birthday. Just close friends and family and when I started to look at all the names I realised... how much has changed since Phoebe found the Book of Shadow. You know, who is close. And Cole came into our lives."

"And me" said Paige quietly.

"Especially you" Piper put her arm around her sister. "Not changed in a bad way" she said" just different."

"Sometimes in a bad way " said Paige picking up the quest list. "You're inviting the evil stepmother with Victor."

"Daddy wouldn't come without Margaret," sighed Piper.

"Anyway you know the great plan" said Paige.

"What?" asked Piper suspicious.

"You need evil to hold good to account" said Paige straight faced. "Shouldn't Phoebe be organising Patsy's birthday?" asked Paige. "She's good at parties." she added a touch sarcastically

"Phoebe's good at last minute parties. She'll start planning the day Rodik leaves. To have it two days later." snipped Piper . "What do you think," she asked indicating the list.

"Fine" said Paige "I want to ask Jade's girls, " she said.

"I guess our magic family is extending " Piper nodded.

"Yes" Paige agreed and picked up the other papers surrounding Piper . "You definitely going with the Russians on the restaurant ?" she asked.

"Yes " said Piper "You know Phoebe's feelings. That faux Hobos looked ….to good. You know good things don't happen so easily. And I just keep thinking if anything went wrong, we've sold out souls for money and no way out and I couldn't stand Cole screaming at me for not listening to "good" legal advice for years."

"All good reasons" said Paige. "Only…."

"Only what?" asked Piper

"Maybe I could find a way to get a new car" Paige said in a rush if we had taken the money. I mean we wouldn't need my salary to live off and.." She looked at Piper it doesn't matter " she said hastily. "Just wishing you know."

"Cole doesn't complain about you using his car" said Piper.

"He looks" said Paige " and it's.. just about being grown up, not borrowing. It doesn't matter. Let Cole glare."

Piper decided it was best not to remind Paige even when she had her car she was always borrowing Cole's. "Of course it matters. Cole made a bit of money this month, said he was going to put as much as he could toward a car for you." said Piper . "Things happen. Russian place might do okay."

"If the Russian one does okay we'll be just keeping our heads above water " said Paige "And fate happens. Something will go wrong, demons will destroy the house or trash P3. Phoebe will lose her job. Something always goes wrong." She said trying to be fatalistic and sounding bitter.

"Oh" said Piper .

"What?" asked Paige holding her breath.

"The bloody dishwasher broke today." Piper told her.

"God we have to stop Phoebe saying things. Didn't she "Say what a mess we'd be in if it broke?" Paige sighed.

Pipe and Paige both glared at the mess in the sink.

"God I wish Phoebe would learn to shut up" said Piper .

That night leaving Cole and Leo to put children to bed after a miserable supper where the Rodik, despite all efforts to convince him not to come to the table was there first, the witches convened in the attic to discuss getting Willem as fast as possible.

"It's easy " said Paige flicking though the book of Shadows for the hundred and fiftieth time to see what they had missed about Willem "Transmergence is one of the 10 great witch powers" Paige read. "It is only granted to great witches so very few have ever had it. It is power that is based and feeds off emotion."

"Terrific" said Piper "We know a really great witch dies so Willem can stalk Cole."

"All powers feed off emotion" said Phoebe. "He won't stalk Cole for long" said Phoebe. "We'll get him."

"This one is the strongest emotional power of all, only granted to exceptionally good witches" said Paige still reading." One of the few powers that can defeat an upper level demon because they are one of the few forms of evil that have real emotions. It defeats evil by connecting onto their emotions, using the witches' emotions to suck on demons, anger, fear. But it requires an incredibly strong witch to use it. We owe "the witch he stole it from" Paige added "We'll get Willem."

"It's the least we can do" said Piper and all three were silent for a few sends thinking of the cost.

"Soooooo" said Paige breaking their thoughts " We just have to get the damned warlock, make sure the damned retriever doesn't get one of us killed. And Cole doesn't accidentally give Willem his damned powers trying to rescue Phoebe, then all our problems are solved."

"Only if we somehow discover a few million bucks Willem has stashed away and no-one knows about and he manages to kill the fucking Retriever bastard before we get him. And use his memory power on the bloody Elders " Phoebe said wistfully having tearfully fallen on her sisters' shoulder when she got home telling them about her days woes. " so he can stop trying to out Cole."

"The best proof that Belthezor isn't a problem is to defeat Willem … if Cole can bloody well remember how to get him" snipped Piper .

"That damn spell nearly worked." Phoebe said "And we still have one bottle of the potion. "If Rodik hadn't interfered."

"Willem was coming out of it " Piper reminded them "We have to get Willem."

"Is there anything we haven't thought of?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah we need to keep him in one spot while we say the spell " said Paige.

"We have to catch the bastard, coax him out again." said Piper .

"Melinda can find him" said Paige.

And the mother in Piper said. "I don't want her fighting."

"She's a witch" Phoebe told her " You can't stop her growing up and using her power. You know what it made you feel like when Grams did it to us, no matter how good her intentions."

"How do we get Willem to come, even if we can find him" asked Piper not quite giving in. "using Cole as bait wasn't the best idea we ever had, it just gave him time to bring backup."

"Summon him " said Paige.

"That didn't work before " said Phoebe.

"Only because he was here and we didn't realise." Paige said. "Or something was here using his memory spell, warned his damned brother. We have the warlock zapper still on. So…."

"So we have to take it off to summon him" said Piper . "And we still aren't sure how to get him.

"It's got to be here" Phoebe insisted " we have been doing everything to keep the warlocks out of her and we just seem powerless to stop them. We need the power here."

"Yes we want them here" agreed Paige " because we're strongest here, because we can track them from here, because this is the place we can most tempt them, and maybe we can use the crystal circle on him."

"We need Clarissa because of the memory block" Piper said "Can we get her here and not let her find out about Cole ?"

"We'll have to" said Paige determined. "We are going to get the bastard.

"You remember that the Source used Paige's orbing power to call the crystal " said Piper "You can bet Willem has something like that too, somewhere in all those powers so we still need to be able to hold him. But if Cole is around" and she lowered her voice. "Willem will still be called by the powers and want to come. The bait idea was good. We just need to be smarter. He won't resist, as long as he thinks he is powerful enough to defeat us, or we can't get him."

"Which he should at the moment, seeing we haven't been able to get him," said Phoebe "We have to get him."

"Kids?" said Phoebe .

"We need Melinda" Paige insisted " then after Leo and Cole can keep an eye on them."

"So one minute Cole is bait and the next he is thumping warlocks to protect the kids." said Phoebe "Isn't that sort of taking advantage of him."

"Yes " said Piper "but if it take using that transmergence power to get Willem, we use anything we can. Cole would use us." she added.

"He would.. Maybe a bit " Phoebe reluctantly agreed.

"Damn Col " snarled Paige. " I wish he would remember what it is that can get Willem ."

"Still don't like I don't like bringing Willem here." Piper said "You can bet he has minions all around him who will follow when he is summoned. He's a warlock."

"We can make the crystal strongest here in the nexus " said Paige "And if we need Melinda to find the bastard. She's better protected here and you remember it was only the power of the ancestors added to the crystal that made it possible to get Cole at the apartment when he was the source. Here we are strongest and we can fight on our terms. We have to get Willem . And get rid of that little shit retriever." She added.

All three witches jumped at a noise at the attic door. Rodik slunk into the attic. He stood there glaring the girls "You're planning something without consulting me " he sniffed sneaking a look around behind him. He glared at Phoebe "That whore " and he glanced again and rubbed his jaw "Said the source was Cole, was Belthezor.

"We said we got the Source at Cole 's old apartment " Piper told Rodik angrily" Get the fuck out of here. And don't call my sister a whore."

"Which whore is he talking about?" asked Paige" You or me Phoebe."

"Don't call either of my sisters a whore, you fucking shit" said Piper .

"You have to consult me " Rodik snivelled "About getting those warlocks. And don't call me names ."

"Talking about calling names would you like me to call Cole?" Phoebe asked. And for a second enjoyed watching Rodik shrivel with fright before wincing as orbs tinkled.

Not-Casper appeared.

"She just said Belthezor is here " screamed Rodik." The whore just threatened to get Belthezor to kill me. Where's my whitelighter? I have to leave."

"With every warlock in the realm looking for you, this is the safest place for you to be" Not-Casper told him firmly.

"Her demon lover is going to kill me" screamed Rodik.

"I think he would have done it if he was going to " smiled Not-Casper . "If she had a demon lover" he added. And received a grateful look from Phoebe "I believe she was saying it to tease you " said Not-Casper / Kitchener a touch smarmily. "We came to discuss getting Willem, without getting another witch killed " said Not-Casper .

"We?" said Paige looking for Angela as further orbs sounded behind him and Paige gasped slightly as Mark appeared.

"You know Mark " Not-Casper asked blandly.

Phoebe and Piper half nodded while Paige stood there staring at him.

Rodik shrank then huffed up "That is the other whore's gigolo. Took me to Tijuana.

"I know" said Not-Casper .

"What?" gasped all three Charmed Ones.

"I mean" said Not-Casper looking embarrassed "Mark is the whitelighter who interfered…Saved you from Paige's not unnatural anger at the loss of her friend due to your self-centredness. The Elders believe he may have some influence so asked him to come along.."

"He was just there to… he left me in Tijuana ?" screamed Rodik. "Have you ever stayed in Tijuana? Are you listening to me?" he screeched.

"Shut the fuck up" said Mark.

"That's what we say " said Phoebe.

"I will not have anything to do with this." yelled Rodik "This.. this spawn of hell."

"He saved your life and from our understanding was remarkably restrained " said Not-Casper quietly, " you could leave. Perhaps you could call your husband Phoebe?" he asked eyes bright.

"He was screwing the whore" Rodik screamed.

"Who Phoebe's husband " asked Not-Casper icily.

"The other one" bawled Rodik." He took me to Tijuana so he could screw her."

"Phoebe's husband ?" asked Not-Casper in disbelief.

Mark smiled quietly "I took you to Tijuana to stop Paige or her sisters killing you. Sorry Paige " he replied. "Maybe I should have let you kill him. Perhaps I could take you there again" He stepped forward,.

"You can't orb me" screamed Rodik backing off.

"I can orb " said Mark "And drag you on the spirit winds un-materialised" he looked to Not-Casper "Is that why they warn us not to drag beings that cannot be dematerialised. Because the pain is unbearable."

"Yes " said Not-Casper sanctimoniously "That is why. "

"Where's Angela?" hissed Rodik "I don't want some new damned ignorant fool putting my life at risk because they didn't understand how important I am ."

"I understand exactly how important you are" Mark said calmly.

"Angela has requested that she move on. She feels you are a responsibility that she can no longer accept and do her job to her best ability" Not-Casper said. As Rodik started to preen he added. "She wants to kill you."

"You expect this new.. whore lover to protect me from a demon" screamed Rodik.

"I don't believe any-one expects that " said Mark quietly his grey eyes amused and then he glanced back to Paige who stood quietly to one side, clutching at Phoebe for support. "I don't even think any-one cares."

"You need me to retrieve Willem's powers, so they are not lost to Good" screamed Rodik " it's a conspiracy. Whitelighters are jealous of me."

Piper lifted hr hands and froze Rodik.

"About time " said Paige.

"We need to talk about getting Willem. " said Piper turning her back on Willem. She turned on Not-Casper. "We have something worked out but we are no longer interested in the powers if it means risking any-one. We are going to vanquish him and that's it."

"It is your decision" said Not-Casper carefully.

"We are going to do it here" said Phoebe. "And finish this nonsense about him having Belthezor's powers. So we don't need that fucking bastard" she said waving her hand at Rodik.

"We do unfortunately," said Mark quietly "And we're hearing he is on the warlock list of things to get.

"Spies" demanded Phoebe.

"Informants" said Mark calmly " who could verify the rumours."

"I am not keeping him here to protect him" said Phoebe" I want to kill him."

"He's an innocent Phoebe" Mark said still quiet "And I seem to recall you once telling me that innocents can be shits and shits can be innocent."

"Phoebe why can't you learn to shut up?" snarled Piper as Mark smiled softly.

"It is your decision" Not-Casper nodded. "I feel that the spell you used last time could do some work. Have you a copy?"

"It's in my room" Paige answered.

"Why don't you and Mark go and have a look at it, while I discuss a few things with your sisters" said Not-Casper suggested.

Mark's grey eyes narrowed but he followed Paige out silently.

Not –Casper turned to the witch " I just wanted to say" he said " that I am aware even if the Elder's aren't that Mark does have a prior association with the Charmed Ones. I want to asked you to consider making sure that…assist to ensure that any previous relationships stay within the boundaries of not endangering magic,."

"Shouldn't you ask Paige that or Mark" Piper pushed, "If you know so much."

"I believe it is better to ask you " replied Not-Casper prissily "I am not unsympathetic and I can understand temptations from previous lives. I have never been one of those to expect whitelighters to be dead of all emotions and feelings.

"We noticed" said Piper giving in.

"In fact" said Not-Casper . "I feel that the danger is not acknowledging those feelings. But I also feel there are certain…standards and expectations that must be respected and you" he said fixing his gaze at Piper "understand this better than most. Perhaps you could help all of us and explain this to your sister so no unnecessary boundaries are crossed."

"Yes" said Piper somewhat subdued.

"I am going if you can assure me you have a plan to get Willem " Not-Casper told them.

"Almost a plan" said Phoebe the truth teller.

"Please make it work" said Not-Casper as he orbed.

"Don't you just hate it when whitelighters are right and good" said Phoebe.

"Yes" said Piper . She went over to the frozen Rodik "We can make sure I do this to him when Willem comes" said Piper .

She flicked her hand. Rodik unfroze. He flung backwards into the bed head screaming.

"Shut the fuck up " said Piper leaving. Phoebe watched him hands on hip.

"Get out " she said "Bastard" she added.

"Whore" Rodik spat.

"Cole "yelled Phoebe. Rodik scuttled out the attic while Phoebe laughed.

Mark slowly followed Paige into her room where he caught her in along kiss. Finally they stopped and sighing he pushed her far enough away so he could see her face.

"God I love you " he said in that soft quiet voice of his.

Paige stared " What did you screw up to make them hit you with Rodik" she asked trying to keep the longing out of her voice.

"Nothing . The Elders think I ..have great potential." Mark informed her laughing. "Just observing" he said. "No-one else will touch him or the Charmed Ones for that matter. You do win awards for pissing off whitelighters pet" he said.

"Not-Casper seems okay" said Paige.

"Who?" asked Mark.

"What's his name" said Paige sighing because of where she was.

"Kitchener" said Mark suddenly laughing "At least I know why every whitelighter up there spends their spare time thinking up reasons why they don't want to guide you. And remembering why it was so much better when Leo was around" he added.

"Oh" she said reaching up to kiss him. "Are you sure the Elders don't know what we're doing?"

"I keep telling you it's a radar not a TV screen they watch." Mark answered "Paige I'm not going to do what Leo did " he told her. Ï think I can do some ..good in this calling "he said. Ï think they need ..some-one more concerned with doing…good than keeping all the rules."

"Just so long as you only break the right rules" Paige finished.

Mark nodded.

"I'm not asking you too, break the wrong rules" she said "Just knowing you are...close. Damn" she said.

"What" said Mark stroking her hair.

"If that shit retriever goes I won't have an excuse to see you. "She said.

"We can see each other" he said ache in his voice. "Just not…I can't do what Leo did. Damn it all for marriage and…it's… to many people to get hurt, including you."

"Couldn't ask you too" she said reaching for him again. And then they jumped as the door opened.

Cole started to say " Paige have you... Shit."

"Knock" she roared at him.

"I …sure. Hi Mark Bye Mark " Cole muttered slamming the door shut in embarrassment.

He went downstairs to where Leo was drinking beer and reading a book of Nostradamus quotes.

"If you look at these in the context of magic eclipse they take on a whole new view " Leo told Cole .

"I just walked in on Paige with Mark" Cole said ignoring Nostradamus.

"Why didn't you knock?" Leo said .

"I didn't think. She walks in on Phoebe and me," said Cole defensive. "I guess some things are changing " he said picking up his own beer. And I guess this is not a good time to yell at her about where my car keys are."

"Wouldn't think so" agreed Leo grinning. "What " he snarled irritably as Rodik appeared at the door to the conservatory whimpering summoning Leo.

Leo angrily put down Nostradamus and strode into the conservatory. Cole, sculled his beer and watched through the glass door as Rodik caught hold of Leo's shirt front, clearly begging for help. He pointed to Cole , he pointed to the attic and he just about fell to his knees before slinking away while Leo all but shook his fist.

He came back to Cole and fell down on the sofa. "I want to kill the bastard " he said. "Do you know how many times he called Paige and Phoebe's whores just then."

"Better I don't " Cole grinned" why doesn't he call Piper a whore?"

"She's an unfeeling frigid bitch" said Leo. " According to Rodik. I want to kill him."

"It balances " said Cole amused.

"You know this morning Francesca asking why we shouldn't kill him, if there was any good reason. Damnit " said Leo standing up "The best reason I could think of is it would make me evil. Damnit."

"I miss being evil" Cole said" you know when I was a demon, it was damned easy. Didn't like 'em kill 'em."

"Look where that got you " Leo said .

"It got me Phoebe " Cole said. "I'm going to bed. You ought to get in touch with your evil side Leo. Remembering it makes being good.. a hell of a lot easier."


	40. Chapter 40

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 40**

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,  
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Piper watched her sleeping daughter quite frightened for the decision to let her be involved in witch wars even a little. Piper was well aware of all her family's efforts to protect her from stress and worry and tiredness but sometimes she wondered if they were protecting her from being Melinda's mother too. Melinda seemed to show decided preference for Unca Cole and games with Phoebe and play with Paige and Mom was the one who sent her to bed.

"You only have one mom" she said stroking her sleeping daughter's hair.

Piper worried about he wild passionate reckless daughter's future. Her heritage was hardly the most stable. She thought of Jade's daughters left without a mother far too young, just like the Halliwell girls. And much as she had loved Grams, Grams had not been the most stable influence in the world of mortals or magic, as much as she loved her grandchildren. In fact it was quite remarkable, she and Phoebe had ended as the responsible adults as they were. More or less, maybe less in Phoebe's case. Even a loving sister could not quite use the word sensible about Phoebe. Phoebe would always be Phoebe. Maybe somewhere in the genes along with the magic came some core of responsibility because god knows Paige left alone as a wild teenager should have been much more bitter and irresponsible than the caring person she had become.

"Perhaps it is in the genes" Piper comforted herself as Melinda snuggled up to her bunny.

She went to bed to find Leo already there. "I checked Wyatt he said "go to bed."

"Keeping me from my children" thought Piper annoyed.

Leo exhausted from the dramas of the day fell asleep immediately. Piper lay awake thinking of her daughter and her fate and the pain of knowing her baby was growing up even in the smallest way. Her baby was a real witch fighting evil already.

Piper thought of her sisters, Paige finally thank god, finding security of love but slowly almost inevitably looking more to her whitelighter heritage rather than her witch one, moving outside the family circle to guide and care. Phoebe lost in the intensity of magic and slowly slipping her focus on the greater magic and the eternity of Cole 's destiny and future.

It wasn't that the Charmed Ones were breaking up but it did seem to Piper that the sisters' lives were changing growing, and even if the Charmed Ones always existed maybe they would nor quite exist in the same way that they did when destiny called them.

Only Piper felt _she_ wasn't changing. She was always the one who wanted a home and a 'normal' life. Only her life wasn't normal. It was magic and her family was magic. Piper's visits to fairies and nymphs and the creatures who guarded her house and family had convinced her that family and its continuity was a very important part of the magic world and the great plan of magic, even essential to good winning the great battle.

But Piper was frightened because she felt, she knew. She was the centre of this family and if she wasn't there maybe it wouldn't survive. In the dark hours of the night Piper could admit she was frightened for her health. She hoped it was just the strain of the club and having two children when medically she was not supposed to have any. She knew she should trust magic not science but sometimes in the night the naggings doubt that mostly she suppressed caught her unguarded,.

She wanted to be there to guard and protect her children. Magically Patty and Grams and Prue still did that but they came only when needed and could not share family life. Piper very much wanted to know that her mortal family would be protected as much as they were magically. Then she laughed at herself and her worrying. She was nearly 35 years old and despite the divorce of her parents, the death of her mother grandmother and sister, she was lying beside her husband surrounded by her children, her sisters, her family. Against what sort of odds.

In the dark, she saw the crustal that Arturo had given them flash orange. Piper would love to know what that peculiar shade of tangerine orange meant, because it flashed regularly, or maybe not. Then it flashed brown. Musha and brownie friends hard at work. Then it flashed a colour she had not noticed before. A grey, soft silvery and peaceful, unobtrusive showed in the crystal and then the spirit winds swirled and Piper found herself looking down at the bed where she and Leo slept, looking at herself, drifting to sleep under the comforter.

Piper found herself moving toward the bed and gently straightening the comforter and softly passed a hand over her head, making gently hush noises of soft comfort and to her surprise the self in her bed stretched and reached for Leo and snuggled against him.

She moved to the nursery corner and watched Wyatt sleep, put down on his back as babies should be, covered in a yellow comforter and green baby suit sucking hard on his thumb in his sleep and blowing bubbles. She stoked his face and a wave of affection flooded her. The feeling of affection was not entirely maternal. It was a gentle comfort and soft affectionate dutiful and responsible connection to her family.

Piper glided across her room, and as she did she saw the figure she inhabited in the mirror. It was a benign figure dressed in a neat floating long grey dress, fitted waist, prim, nanny like. And Piper recognised herself as the Befana, a household entity whose role was to take care and comfort children, sing them to sleep and rock them when they cried and she was surprised to realise this befana regarded Piper 's sisters as well as their babies as her children and was very possessive about them. She had been in this family since summoned by Melinda Warren to care for the children she had left behind when they burnt her at the stake and the Befana had never once considered deserting her family.

This Befana was a strict nanny strongly disproving of many of the games and actions of her family but she was loving and loyal and in a soft and gentle way fiercely protective.

The Befana crossed to Phoebe and Cole 's room. Phoebe was asleep half lying on Cole with her arm stretched out across him, Cole was lying on his back, his chin resting against Phoebe a half awake staring at the ceiling.

He held glanced in the Befana's direction as if he had some sense of her presence and then relaxed.

Piper cursed him "Damn you Cole what the hell are you and what do you know about magic?"

Phoebe was making soft murmuring noises, her head buried against Cole and to Piper's surprise the Befana suppressed a small thrust of jealousy that he baby should be so content with his extremely dubious and alien and secret magic creature.

The Befana pursed her lips, she did not approve of Cole ; she did not approve of the fact he slept naked; she did not approve of the paths he had lead her 'baby' and she did not approve of his disrespect and levity and she did not approve of the way her 'Baby' was obsessed with him.

Of course he had helped her baby create another baby and that was perfectly acceptable as far as the Befana was concerned. However far to many times she had glided into this room to check on her babies and been embarrassed to find her 'baby' involved in antics with her most emphatically not mortal husband that were not at all calculated for the procreation of another child but for what the Befana thought was just perverse pleasure.

And regardless of how happy her baby now seemed the Befana had held her and sung her baby to sleepy far many times as she had cried over HIM to ever approve his presence. The Befana pushed back a fear of the pain her baby would feel if he ever broke his promises again.

She didn't trust him AT ALL. In this family she had sung far too many broken hearted witches to sleep when MEN had seduced and deserted them. She recognised it as a family weakness but it saddened her when she thought of the times that she had sung Penny Halliwell top sleep and her precious Patty when that MAN, the Befana would never even say Victor's name without feeling incensed, had deserted her.

She sighed and glided across to the nursery corner where Patsy was asleep on is tummy. Both Piper and the Befana disapproved. She touched him gently murmuring in her soft singing voice, hushing him and touching his head with love and affection. The Befana was a little sad when she looked at the boy babies because she knew that mostly they drifted away from her and her family, unlike the girl witches, she lost them after their babyhood.

The Befana regarded Patsy with some concern. She and Piper could feel the frustration and anger at the emptiness of his magic soul and the anger that Melinda was hurting him with her magic. Piper was astounded at the extent of the anger in the baby and the craving.

"Damn Cole" Piper thought as she always did when he was right.

The Befana smiled touched her baby boy and sang gently to him of peace and good deeds and his family and the places he could see and Patsy's craving and annoyance eased and the fist held tightly against his mouth relaxed and he gently fell into a calm sleep. The Befana glared at Cole, blaming him like all cursed MEN for causing her baby pain. Why couldn't he be just a normal mortal. Although THEY caused her babies enough trouble thought the Befana.

The Befana left Phoebe's room. She glanced back at Piper's open door and could just see her whitelighter husband. The Befana preferred Leo to Cole but she still had her issues with him.

It would be along time before the Befana would forgive him for not getting back from the Underworld in time to save there precious baby Prue. Piper jumped at the level of anger and irritation over Prue's death. The Befana knew her babies passed on, to add their legends to the songs she would sing to comfort the new babies but she had not quite forgotten or forgiven Leo for the pain and agony of sitting with her baby Prue, singing to comfort her while she was in pain waiting to pass on. The Befana pushed down a thought that MALES were evil, because she needed them so there would be more babies. But she did not have to like them.

She glided pinto Paige's room and softly opened the door. Paige was asleep, her face rested and her hand flung across the pillow. The Befana pulled her comforter over her and stroked her hair before leaving. The Befana did not approve that her baby was resting peacefully this night because of a MALE. For a year the Befana had sung her to sleep as she huddled alone and despairing when Mark had been taken from her. She cursed that her babies were so dependant on men and that their peace only seemed to come with men. It made her sad that all they seemed to need the fulfilment. The Befana thought to herself of the long and unhappy nights she had sung this baby to sleep when her adopted parents had died and she had not found her sisters. Of the promises she had made to this girl that she would find herself and her life and that she had a great purpose and a good soul.

She kissed Paige on the forehead and sighed. Cursed Males thought the Befana. Not even whitelighters could be trusted with her babies.

She move into Melinda 's room. The night light was on and Melinda was sleeping restlessly, still a very unhappy little girl at the way the retriever was disturbing her family, and concerned as the Befana knew by a small fear for she could not explain about her mother, perhaps because her uncle and aunts were always trying to protect her mother.

The Befana stroked her and gently kissed her. Melinda turned to her and whimpered and the Befana whispered in her sing song voice she was safe. The Befana pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat down and with a wave of her hand the bed seemed to rock gently.

Melinda turned to the Befana and she sang the little girl songs; songs of her family, and the wonderful history of magic; songs about her great grandmother and other witch babies of the Befana; songs that promised Melinda she would always have the Befana to protect her and love her.

The Befana sang to Melinda of a witch Nancy Warren who had always been there for her daughter through three marriage crisis and a fight with dragons. She told of her grandmother Patty who had saved Melinda's mommy from the water hag before she was born.

She told of her great grandmother saving her mother from the world in the fairy tale. She sang her songs in a gentle soft voice as Melinda rocked and slowly Melinda fell into an easier sleep. The Befana sighed happily knowing she had a role as her babies would need her and always would have a place for her.

As the Befana sang, Piper felt herself shift in the soft spirit winds and she knew some things she had not known before. She knew of the gift of continuity of her magic family; she knew that she had never been left alone and neither would Melinda; that there were magic creatures from all sides who cared for her and protected and supported her; that if the Charmed Ones may end but her family never would.

Piper caught in a soft spiralling spirit breeze remembered the dreams she had had of her mother. Now she realised the dreams were the soft voice of the Befana singing her songs. As she did for Melinda and would for other babies to come so the family magic would never be lost.

……………………..

The next day Leo just before he orbed, muttered quickly to Piper so she could not yell, that he was going to the Bibliotheque National, the French national library to check some early manuscripts about Nostradamus.

He was wrong about the yelling. She still managed to put her hands on her hips and promise the empty space in front of him he was getting hell when he came home and complain Cole was a lousy influence on him.

Leo knew he was being self-centred and he really should have stayed home and supported his family and he would have stayed if Piper was alone with the children. However Phoebe had decided she was to sick to go to work, to sick of work really so she was staying home, to research some more on Willem and make Piper rest up for the coming warlock fight. Leo justified going because Phoebe never seemed to stress out taking care of kids. Panic yes, stress no.

" Too much of a kid herself." Leo thought. Or blessed with an eternal optimism that their kids would make it despite their parent's mistakes because they were their kids. Or both.

Also he had done something … not good. Not evil, just not quite the truth. He had taken Cole 's suggestion about using his evil side, his not so good side, and he needed to do the deed before he lost his nerve. It was only a small thing really. He discovered that the Nostradamus manuscripts were so valuable the library only allowed them to be viewed by the most highly accredited and acclaimed academics, even noted authors on the subject had not seen them. Leo wanted desperately to see those manuscripts, so he had fibbed, told a slightly erroneous story, actually impersonated a famous Harvard professor, sent credentials that he falsified with magic, strictly personal gain.

Leo hoped that the impersonation and lies were not going to lead him to evil or nasty consequences but the truth was he was willing to take the risk to see them, feeling the answers he needed must be in the one set of documents he could not see. He came out of the orb, enjoying the feeling of freedom being slightly wicked gave him then cursed because instead of coming out at the gate of the Bibliotheque National he was caught in the now familiar spin of the spirit winds, and dragged into the eclipse." So much for me trying to be evil" he thought thoroughly pissed.

When he came out of the winds, he found himself lying on his back eyes shut, screaming out in ecstasy, as not withstanding how happily married he was, Leo or at least the soul he was sharing the body with was experiencing some of the most orgasmic sex he had ever had.

In between gasps and body shudders and spasms that took him to places that he sometimes fanaticised but because he was happily married did not want to go, Leo was vaguely aware the soul he shared Cole 's body with was fanaticising along way from this bed, in a world of passion and love, that was nothing to do with the sex that was happening in the bed.

Leo fearfully managed to open his eyes, terrified what he would see and was so shocked he and Cole stopped thrusting.

Because he was staring into the familiar face of the most famous blond actress of the fifties. She was straddled across him, her head back and screaming in pleasure.

Leo gasped as she rocked forward and the large and famous and naked breasts were thrust toward Cole's face, and she rocked back as they screamed in unison digging hard sharp fingernails into him. Cole came out of his fantasy world and joined her where he was.

"Hell" thought Leo panting nearly as much as Cole " what was Cole thinking."

As Cole grunted and thrust into her, Leo knew the answer, Cole demon that he was, Belthezor, was not thinking with anything higher than his groin. He was blotting himself out to everything in his head, his soul, except the pleasure of the moment.

Leo tried to pull back. The blue, blue eyes across from him, the naked pale perfect body above the one he shared, the whimpered ecstasy. He was married, he was happily married, he had everything he wanted. He was sure of it. Okay he fantasised, who didn't but….he was happily married. Finally Cole's body to Leo's relief and regret shuddered completely and eased as he let his breath out in a long aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh. The girl fell into a satisfied heap on top of him, breathing deep, sweaty replete. Leo only then dared look again. Somewhere in the flooding pleasure Cole was feeling and the embarrassment he was feeling and the sated core the third sharer the demon self was feeling, it occurred to Leo that the girl was not only very beautiful, she was also quite young, her hair more yellow blond than her later famous white blond so it must have been some time in the mid fifties before she became the legend she died.

Cole vaguely came to sanity as if Leo's presence must have pulled him back to some sanity.

"What?" she asked.

"A shadow, something touching me" he said huskily not there.

"Like some-one walked on your grave?" she asked husk.

"No" said Cole.

"Good" she answered.

"Ï think so "he said.

They lay together silently both breathing deep

She finally whispered, not quite as breathy as she was on screen. " There's more of that, if you make me the best actress in the world."

And Leo suddenly found himself saying, or maybe it came out the good magic soul that shared the body the demon. "Fame is not everything" he told her seriously, "fame isn't anything."

The girl threw herself away "I don't want to be famous. I just want to be wonderful" she said breathily " I just want to be wonderful."

"Oh honey you were " he answered honestly" Honey you were wonderful."

Belthezor sat up as a voice in his head called.

"I have to go " he said. He stood up and the girl watched him in frank admiration, which left Leo feeling somewhat disgusted and perhaps a trifle un-angelically jealous as he and Belthezor glanced back and saw her admiring expression. Cole, Leo, noted accepted her admiration with an amused self satisfaction.

"Arrogant bloody demon" thought Leo pissed at him and still a trifle jealous.

"It may not be worth it " Leo told the girl trying to spike any of Cole 's intentions toward her and maybe the good soul let him. " Being wonderful may not be worth the price of your soul, when it come don to it."

"I want to be wonderful and anything is worth it" she breathed and crossed he legs in an almost manipulative gesture that she noted with pleasure still had its desired effect.

He grinned ruefully and Leo shuddered, feeling embarrassed as if he as looking at a porn movie starring someone he knew and Cole . "I have to go honey " he breathed in a voice that had an edge, a sneer and surprising to Leo almost pity.

The demon dressed and bent to kiss her goodbye" So you won't help me become the best actress in the world" she asked not the least breathily.

"That was some of the best sex I've has in… quite a while" the demon told her " So you know to say thanks you, I'll pass on helping you " he said and slammed the door as an ashtray came flying at his head.

Leo wanted to jump out of the body and punch Cole out for her.

Outside the door Cole shimmered and Leo found himself being dragged and drawn to the underground lair of Raynor who was sitting at a desk, lit by candle light of the under world. And surprisingly Leo for the first me found out why he Underworld used candle light when there was better alternative. Cole cynically thought how demons were afraid of light, afraid of what they saw about themselves in bright light.

Belthezor stood waiting on Raynor as he finished writing. Leo was able to use the time to get some orientation. He managed to glance at what Raynor wrote, a letter about bribery and corruption in banks, and caught part of the date September 1955. Raynor and the Brotherhood had been manipulating financial markets for a long time, Leo bitterly realised.

Belthezor dutifully waited, his head bowed and his thoughts vicious and cynical. And once again Leo was caught the duality of the being. On the demon side was and contempt and hatred and ambition and greed. On the mortal was disgust, and regret and fear and anger and a large part of it was aimed at himself and the demon, master in front of him.

What surprised Leo was that Cole was not hiding these feelings from the demon, or that the two sides could exist symbiotically when they were so far apart. Because Leo suddenly realised by the date, that Cole 's mortal soul had virtually deserted the cause of evil, that he was already walking on the long path to his destiny as a guardian, and yet in the thoughts that he allowed the demon to feel there was no light, just all the self hate. Leo wondered if demons were so immersed in self hate, it did not recognise the source if it in Cole 's human soul.

"What took you so long? " Raynor asked smoothly as he finally stopped writing. "What have you been doing?" he added with a note of suspicion.

"Killing time seducing mortals" Cole answered truthfully.

"Can't you do any better?" Raynor asked in his soft smooth and evilly silky voice.

Cole nodded "Yes" he agreed mocking " But why bother?"

"I need to you to undertake a task for me? Raynor said changing the subject that made Leo realise this was an old discussion. He was amused to note that Cole could be just as annoying to demons as he was to mortals and other creatures.

"There's a warlock, Willem who leads one of the main factions. Some time ago he set himself up as King in the hidden realms." Raynor told him "You seem to have some gift for locating evil in the realms where evil normally cannot locate anything."

Cole nodded deferentially but said nothing " find this Willem and his hidden kingdom." Raynor ordered.

Belthezor nodded "It won't take me long to kill him" he said.

"It may take you longer than you think Belthezor" Raynor answered severely. "There is little officially on this warlock but I have reason to suspect that he killed a demon. One of the brothers witnessed him stealing demonic power not long ago."

"Not brotherhood powers" asked Belthezor calmly.

"He's not that powerful" said Raynor suavely.

"Why didn't the brother kill him or report him to the Source?" Cole asked.

"Because he knows how to be smart." Raynor answered" I suspect this warlock has other demonic powers" and waited for Belthezor's shock and Leo waited for Cole's usual xenophobic reaction to warlocks but both Leo and Raynor were disappointed. Cole just nodded.

"I want to know what he has got and I want to know how to get them back. " Raynor insisted calmly.

"Send the garganas" said Cole disinterested. "While I kill him."

"I said _I_ wanted them back" Raynor told him smoothly.

"OK " said Cole cynical in the act of betrayal of Raynor to his master, the source.

"I do know that this warlock has stolen in the past some power of memory control from a witch. The ability to make those around forget his presence." Raynor told Belthezor casually.

"And you're not going to tell me how you know that" thought Belthezor even more cynically but he kept his face blank.

"With considerable searching Brother Rastus has located a protection amulet against this power but it is limited so be careful" Raynor ordered. "No meed to tell you not to trust Willem."

Belthezor who from his upbringing with a demon mother who was intensely religious, knew such amulets were hidden away in the source's most guarded vaults. He noted to himself that Raynor was playing a dangerous game but once again said nothing. Leo noted bitterly that disloyalty was a way of life amongst these demons.

"Get Rastus to watch your back." Ordered Raynor.

"I don't need help" Cole said showing some annoyance.

"I'll decide that " said Raynor making it very clear he did not trust Cole any more than the source should have trusted himself. Raynor was a great demon.

Raynor motioned Cole forward and he hesitated a second and then inwardly winced and knelt before Raynor. To Leo's horror and surprise suddenly let the great demon within take over him, in total control so the good soul was buried so deep all Leo could feel was the full evil. He shrivelled in fear and repulsion as Raynor hovered his hands near Belthezor's head and implanted instructions into Belthezor "You have a great evil" Raynor said with an almost admiring smile.

Belthezor shrugged.

"Do what you have to do to find what I need?" Raynor told him as he dismissed him with hand gesture.

"I'm a demon. Don't me always " leered Cole and Leo knew he was lying.

Raynor waved him to his feet. "Don't kill him Belthezor, you'll suffer the consequences if you fail me" said Raynor "I want those powers."

Belthezor nodded and shimmered away, going to the rim where to Leo's relief because the unremitted evil of the demon was crushing his soul, Cole fought like an angel possessed to gain power over the demon spirit self. He then huddled against rock like structure gasping at the effort and shaking a little in relief that the secret of Belthezor good and magic soul had been protected one more time.

He slipped away to a small town in Scotland where he knew the witch realm map was hidden gathering dust in a small museum. To Leo's surprise with an incredible effort he pushed the demon further into the recesses of his being and used his magic soul to scry long enough to locate a warlock centre of activity in the hidden realms. And some warlock activity of the same shade of purple along side the Thames River in London.

"Purple." thought Leo "You and your damned secrets Cole"

Belthezor shimmered to a small town in South America where to Leo's disgust he found his Brother Rastus shouting with the rest of the town as they watched a cockfight. Leo could barely contain his revulsion. What surprised him was Cole 's reaction was similar, he then switched off and let the demon self take control as if he could not bear to be aware of it. Leo was starting to realise that was Cole 's only defence against the evil he was compelled to do was to let the demon control him, and that he hated himself for his weakness. He was also becoming aware that the demon was so focused on survival it would do anything, including not betray the duality of the being to survive.

Rastus, a big burly demon with a broken nose in its human shape and its demonic bullying expression was not interested in moving. He had bets and he wanted a result. He stood there cheering and Leo wished he could do what Cole was doing and hide away from it.

"Raynor wants us to act now" insisted Belthezor exasperated.

"I'm busy" said Rastus. Rastus was clearly aware Belthezor was the one Raynor would blame for anything going wrong.

"Which cock did you bet on?" asked the demon Belthezor.

"Red one" said Rastus.

Belthezor struck out and blew the red one up while startled men looked around at the blood over all of them, wondering what happened. "Looks like you lost your money" he said to Rastus whose eyes were glowing with rage.

"Damn you Belthezor " said Rastus. "You owe me. And I'm not going. There are more birds."

Belthezor put hand out and fireballed the group of men who owned the cocks.

"Now" he said as men ran in all directions convinced the wrath of hell had fallen in them which Leo supposed was true.

Rastus furiously angry followed Belthezor in a shimmer to London, where in the cold seeping fog beside the Thames River, not far from London Bridge they came upon a group of six witches caught up in a massive fight with twelve warlocks.

"I know where the realm is " Belthezor told Rastus "but it's closed and I need to follow these damn warlocks when they go."

"Want me to come?" asked Rastus still angry.

"Only as far as the edge of the realm" Belthezor told him "keep the way out open."

Two warlocks exploded near them.

"We better kill these witches before there aren't any warlocks left " said Rastus.

"Only need one or two" said Belthezor. "Let the witches have their fun..

Rastus and Belthezor settled down on one of the walls near the action, shrouded from the witches and warlocks by the heavy mist, their demonic sight allowing them to see the action.

The witches' fun was interrupted by a retriever jumping in the way of the exploding warlock powers, at the same time shrieking at the witches. Leo had no trouble recognising the beret, balding pate with straggly haired plastered across it and sniffy voice as Rodik.

Belthezor and Rastus were enjoying the fight cheering every woosh and every exploded warlock. One of the witches had some sort of burn power, another witch seemed to have amulet protection. And another had a power to speed up her movement so she flashed from one spot to another. The warlocks could not catch her and Rastus and Belthezor were whooping and cheering as crashed into each other.

The retriever kept trying to dive in and get the warlock and several witches had to run to stop getting killed. The one with the speed run fell over Rodik and was only saved from extermination by her sister witch's diving on top of the warlock and wrestling him in grass mud and warlock goo, while Belthezor and Rastus nearly fell off the wall laughing. The witches screamed at the retriever hysterically, anger exasperation and murderous intent showing in their eyes.

" We should get that damned shit retriever " said Rastus.

"Nah " said Belthezor "Any thing that pisses off warlocks and witches so much is worth leaving around.

"Bugger you Cole " thought Leo viciously "Why didn't you kill him when you were evil? You have no trouble killing anything else."

Rodik pulled the witch who had the amulet in front of him. However while the amulet protected Rodik she was hit side on with a bone breaking sledge hammer power a warlock had stolen and the enormous crack as her shoulder was broken carried along way in the cold London fog.

The four remaining warlocks were amazed when the witches stopped fighting them and turned on Rodik, the burning power from one scorching the ground in front of him, another waving the remains of a broken, pole at him, others converging in an angry sisterhood as Rodik backed away finally falling in the Thames with a very large splash. He went down in the water and then struggled his hand in the air pathetically, as the cold hit him.

"Is the Thames magic?" asked a witch.

"No" said another sadly "It can't kill him."

"I always thought it was" said a third.

"Let's wait and see " said a fourth.

Belthezor and Rastus were hugging each other they were laughing is hard.

"I'm pissing myself" roared Rastus " that was better than a cock fight.

Leo was angrier than he had ever been. He had been Rodik's whitelighter at his time and this was not how Rodik reported the battle. The Elders had dragged the witches through hell for leaving him in the Thames. Leo wished now he had helped them more.

In the end the only thing that saved Rodik was a summons to retrieve the powers he collected and a dripping wet and cold and still orgasmically sated retriever was drawn through the winds.

"Still jerking off " thought Leo bitterly using Phoebe's description of the retriever's thrill when he collected powers.

"Damn I hate good" said Cole in between gasps of laughter.

The stunned remaining four warlocks finally took advantage of the witches' action and blinked away.

"Follow them " Rastus told Cole still laughing. "I'll be close enough."


	41. Chapter 41

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 41**

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,  
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Cole shimmered into the hidden realm and because he knew where he was going, he was able to track the warlocks into their lair. The lair was large and cavernous and seemed something like a large cathedral lit by a dull purple light clearly designed to be easy on warlock's sensitive blinking.

It had a grandness and opulence about it that was clearly lacking in the Source's far less impressive throne room and underground realm.

It also had and a peculiar absurdity.

Cole did not understand it why it struck him as false. Leo did. It was something like Hollywood movie's idea of the opulence of a European court, grander , more elaborate, bigger and dysfunctional compared to real thing. What Cole did know was that as warlocks were not noted for their willingness to work and as good magic rarely invested itself in such useful powers as creating abodes, because it was claimed to be personal gain, the warlocks must have been trading evil powers on a grand scale over the years to create such a place.

The area appeared to be the outer court. It had no seats and a number of small chapels like caverns on either side. Toward one end, bathed in purple light a misty structure separated the hall from what Belthezor assumed was the inner sanctum.

Warlocks stood about in groups, wearing some travesty of medieval clothing, males in either tights or longish robes, and females wore some form of elaborate flowing gowns that must have been hideously uncomfortable. As Belthezor watched it appeared the more ornate the clothing the higher placed the warlock, as the more outrageously dressed ones swept the less elaborate ones out their way.

It amused Belthezor to realise that warlocks, creatures who snuck around in the mortal realms, hunting in packs, trying to slip in and appear mortal in nondescript clothing that hid their evil, were in their own world vain peacocks who had a ritualised, and extravagant ceremonies. Warlocks, slighted and belittled by demons as inferior power thieves, saw themselves as a superior and more developed hierarchy.

Who knew?

Belthezor slipped into a corner not far from a band creaking out screeching music that offended both Belthezor's mortal and demonic hearing as much as it offended Leo's angelic one. He watched the mockery of a court, as warlocks bowed to each other, stepped around each other in elaborate movements that suggested their status and boasted of the witches they had killed and the powers they had harvested, apparently a conversation that was an acceptable form of communication, combined with boasting of conquests to come.

Almost as if the boasting dared them into finding the courage to hunt witches, Leo thought, not quite as amused as Belthezor.

In the middle of the cathedral like cavern, a large group of warlocks were milling, shouting and yelling with a blood curling glee that was in complete contrast to the ritualistic behaviour from the others. It was very similar to the screaming crowd Belthezor had seen watching the cock fighting when he collected Rastus, only far, far cruder, excited and vicious in its jostling. This too seemed to be accepted.

The demon in Belthezor became interest and as he moved closer, he understood the similarity to the cock fighting was not just in the noise and behaviour. At the centre of the warlock's amusement were two sludges bound and being tortured in a cat and mouse game while the warlocks bet each other on their life expectancy and reactions to various actions administered by what looked like an opposing team of warlocks whose extravagant clothes were topped by different coloured cloaks.

Leo through Belthezor's eyes watched the warlocks torture the sludges with mounting disgust. However because he expected evil to be evil he was not shocked. Something in Cole was dismayed and it took a few seconds before Leo realised it was because Cole was being confronted by the evidence of the pettiness of evil, that in his contempt for the malicious evil of the warlocks, he was seeing his own evil through the eyes of those who were not, and was sickened by it.

Cole watched for a few seconds before, with a carelessness, which proved to Leo evil or not evil Cole was still a reckless bastard, he shimmered into the centre of the sport and blasted the doomed sludges to smithereens.

The warlocks all jumped at this invasion of their world, this desecration of their realm by a hated demon. They glanced at each other, one or two half stepping forward, the rest slowly backing off uncertain of how to behave, uncertain of their chances, waiting for a leader, waiting for a plan.

One or two finally decided to try their witch powers on the demon, and with no effort Belthezor blasted their powers back at them blowing up three warlocks. This caused the warlock crowd it to stop worrying about Belthezor and despite their cumbersome clothing flock in a power feeding frenzy as they reached for floating powers of the lost warlocks. Belthezor and Leo both noted it was the evil powers of the departed warlocks the remaining ones sucked first.

Belthezor waited until the frenzy had stopped and the warlocks all returned to glare at him

"Take me to your leader" he smirked.

The warlocks glanced at each other clearly uncertain.

Belthezor did not wait for them to decide. He shimmered to the other side of the misty purple wall and stood just behind it to watch the proceedings in this chamber. The Chamber was far more intimate than the great cathedral area but far more elaborate. It was lit in streams of purple light giving it what Leo assumed was supposed to be a supernatural ambience. There were purple furniture, purple hangings and purple floor coverings.

"Purple, mommy purple. Purple " thought Leo quoting his daughter and something of the same thought must have occurred to Belthezor or perhaps he was just listening to Leo as his soul shared Belthezor's body. Because he muttered under his breath "To much bloody purple."

There were about 15 warlock courtiers standing around in costumes so extreme, blinking would have been about the only way they could have moved more than a few yards.

In the front of the chamber was a raised throne with two slightly smaller ones on either side. Two warlocks, a male and a female, in rich white robes that stood out against the purple light sat on the smaller thrones, and in the centre was the warlock King. Belthezor did not recognise the warlock but Leo did. It cackled a breathy bad actor Dracula accent, swirling its cape over-dramatically as it spoke. The black costume and great cape that in the other realms looked like a Bella Lugosi Dracula costume had a purpose. It stood the warlock king out from the elaborate costumes of the courtiers.

"Who new?" thought Leo.

A ritual was happening where a warlock on its knees in front of the three on the thrones, seemed involved in some complicated ritual of power exchange where it was begging the Warlock King to exchange some good powers stolen from witches for an evil power. Leo started and almost made Belthezor jump as the warlock was addressed as Nicholas and he realised in about 20 years, he would be powerful enough to challenge Patty and the Charmed Ones. The evil power seemed to be one of soul branding, that was a power usually associated with demons just below the upper level.

"A high level power for warlocks to steal " Belthezor thought.

Warning bells in Belthezor's head and Leo heard them. Why would the warlock pass on good powers in exchange for demonic evil powers make a difference. Leo asked the same question. Why contrary to all beliefs that places in warlock hierarchy depended on the witch powers stolen, the main currency was about evil powers.

The negotiations for the exchange were highly ritualistic and intricate. The warlock Nicholas, kneeling before Willem , appeared desperate for the evil power and it was only after some complicated exchanges, which seemed to Leo ended in the three warlocks on the thrones getting extra evil powers, that Nicholas got the evil power.

The ritual was barely finished when a warlock from the cathedral chamber apparently decided to be brave and blinked in bowing low, wasted time in ritual before pointing out Belthezor at the back of the chamber watching the whole performance.

Willem came to his feet followed by the two warlocks on either side of him. Warlock courtiers spun around and then scattered nervously apart as Belthezor move forward.

The three warlocks in front of the throne watched him come, insolent smirk on his face. The male warlock beside Willem calmly, for a warlock, flicked his hand and produced something like a dark Book of Shadows. Both Leo and Belthezor were highly suspicious that the warlocks were not in frenzy or state of shock at the presence of a demon in their midst.

"Belthezor " the white robed male warlock informed King Willem .

"Thank You Brother Fleischer" said Willem in a voice that was across between a cackle and a croak.

"Part human" said the female white robed warlock in a throaty hiss.

Leo wondered if she was the consort.

"Very pretty mortal form" she added with a sexy sigh in Belthezor's direction.

Willem had a slightly disgusted expression. "Thank you sister Vala" he answered in a voice that did not hide his jealousy.

"Eek" thought Leo" and then remembered the intricacies of ancient Egyptians when brothers and sisters ruled as consorts. "Eeeeeeeeeeek" thought Leo.

"Belthezor" Willem sneered as Belthezor stood head thrown back, pulling himself up to his full height which from the gasping disgust behind him was an horrific insult to the warlock King.

"Such a surprise to see a demon in our humble realm" croaked Willem in a voice that indicated it was not. "We are so honoured at the attention paid to us by demons. Especially Raynor and your Brotherhood."

Belthezor shrugged. "Just a casual visit … to get to know you." he said wickedly.

"Raynor must be anxious to know us" croaked the warlock King "Sending another minion so soon after the last one. Seems our humble court will never be short of visitors while Brother Raynor wants to know what our powers are."

"Shit" thought Leo feeling a sense of panic.

"Damn " thought Belthezor not panicked as the demon spirit in him readied for action.

The warlock sycophants bowed low and started to move forward apparently deciding there was safety in numbers and deciding it was worth the risk to be close to the power if the demon was destroyed.

"And the great Belthezor" continued Fleischer in a more normal middle European accent than his brother. "Not just any demon. Raynor must want _our_ powers very badly."

"Or be very frightened of us to send such a famous demon" said Vala throatily "And such a pretty one."

"Whatever" said Belthezor unconcerned enough not to bother lying. "We ought to talk."

"We appear to be talking" said Fleischer in a patronising tone.

"Alone" said Belthezor noticing the warlocks pressing forward "Your brother and sister can stay." He added because Leo noted Belthezor was quick enough to realise he would get no answers without them.

"Our terms" insisted the warlock king, in a mockery of regal hauteur. "Not alone."

"Alone" said Belthezor who raised his hand and a fireball formed.

"Your powers cannot harm us" said the warlock king grandly.

"Us no" said Belthezor "Them...suffer" and he with an amused and insolent smile let the fire ball go and it split into 10 small parts and the 10 warlocks in direct line realised and fell over each other trying to get out the way. Five were hit with a rewarding explosion of purplish/black powder. The other bolted and the air was filled with the sound of blinking and powers good and evil hissing out of the departed warlocks.

To Leo's amazement, and Belthezor's amusement, Fleischer and Vala dived after the powers, far more concerned about the black swirling evil ones the good. They even allowed a couple of the remaining warlocks to try for the good ones.

"My terms" said Belthezor "Now we talk?"

Willem apparently satisfied with his brother and sister's actions. He waited until they returned to the throne.

"What do you want" creaked Willem , the Dracula smile and pale face somehow making a travesty of the royal air of command.

"Everything" said Belthezor brazenly and Leo was surprised that Cole was lying; the demon wanted power, Cole wanted...escape."

"You're a demon. We know you want everything" crackled Willem not unamused "What do you want to talk about?"

"Raynor is working with the Triad. Triad sent me to find you " said Belthezor" I found you. They are willing to pay for my knowledge. I saw you suck up those powers ."What are you willing to pay for me not to tell them I found your little….hideaway."

"That is not what...." Fleischer started to say.

"This is why they call Belthezor the Great Betrayer" said Vala.

"Blackmail" said the warlock king sneering.

"It's as good a currency as any "Cole said. "Power scavengers should understand that."

" You judge us Belthezor " cackled Willem " "you clearly have the soul of a moralistic minion of good. "

Leo hoped the last was just an insult and Willem had no power to see into Cole 's soul, although the expression on Vala's face was of some concern.

"You are clearly not a devotee of our calling to evil, or you would understand that this is the way it ought to be. Trading powers is our religion and our pleasure." Vala told Belthezor.

"He has another demon following him somewhere. He wouldn't come alone." Fleischer warned.

Belthezor shrugged "I prefer the enemy to my front than the friend at my back " he said truthfully.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" Willem asked cackling unimpressed.

"Because you can't" Belthezor answered with a mocking and amused sneer.

The warlock king raise his hand and sent a number of fire and witch liked vanquish powers in his direction.

"I'm unvanquishable by witch powers" Cole scoffed. "So what's worth not to tell the Triad just how many demon powers are... floating around down here."

"I think I preferred the offer of the last demon Raynor sent in here" said Fleischer.

"Or was it the Triad?" asked Vala smugly.

Leo was not too surprised to realise the lie about who sent him had a foundation in truth. The demon in Belthezor was considering the value of what he knew to the Triad. "Didn't Cole always say lies worked best if they were based on truth." Leo mused.

"That demon. What was its name?" Willem asked his brother Fleischer in a crackling voice. ."

"Troxa " replied Fleischer.

"Troxa " Willem said " Troxa offered us a whole cult of demon powers to share our wealth with him."

"It was cheap at twice the price" said Willem cackling again.

"What was the price?" Belthezor asked interested.

"Nothing" cackled Willem . "We will obtain the powers at the new moon and it cost us nothing."

"You couldn't kill a demon as powerful as Troxa" said Belthezor calmly. "Sometimes you never know the real cost until after you are asked to pay, and then it's too late to renege

"Perhaps I chose not to kill Troxa" said Willem "But he can't harm us and, he never will, or demand payment. We are that powerful" he told Belthezor.

"Prove it" said Belthezor shifting on his feet in a way Leo recognised, was getting ready for action.

"You are so scornful of my powers." croaked Willem with a sneer. "I have the power to burn with my eyes,. I have he power to communicate telepathically. I have the power to mediate great powers to my will. I have great telekinesis, I have the power to absorb great knowledge. I have the power to smell evil. I have the power to…"

"Harmless powers to demons" said Belthezor and Leo cursed him for interrupting because he wanted to know what powers Willem had "Warlocks must be weak if that is all it takes to be king. Just a few dead witches."

"Brother Troxa lives because has been very useful to our cause" smiled Vala evilly. "Such a pretty demon." she breathed to her brother's irritation. She became business like "We are not interested in your blackmail Belthezor. What powers will you part with to let you out of here… unimpaired. That is our currency?"

Belthezor fully recognised the threat, Willem and triumvirate had no intention of falling to blackmail. "I have other powers.. Belthezor" cackled Willem from the throne, while his brother stood beside him, superior sneer.

"Use it," Fleischer ordered his brother."

And Belthezor knew for certain that the warlocks thought they could kill him.

"I think I like my currency best" said Belthezor prepared to bluff" stealing powers, plotting against the source consorting with witches." he taunted "Each one punishable by death but what sort of death. You think I won't tell him exactly where to find you."

"I thought you were dealing with the Triad" mused Fleischer.

"This is looking better every minute" shrugged Belthezor calmly.

"Use it" Fleischer ordered.

"Nothing there, he is not worried or frightened" said Willem regretfully and Leo was wondering if he was talking about the transmergence power " We don't like you Belthezor." he said "We don't like your currency. It has no value to us."

"Use something" ordered Fleischer.

Willem hesitated then used the memory power in blinding flash of green light that sent the warlock, including his brother ands sister backing away blinking eyes madly, almost frenzied,.

He waited for Belthezor to show some reaction but it bounced off the amulet that Raynor had given Belthezor. It was then that Willem knew he was in trouble. And pulled a head splitting demon laser which was no danger to Belthezor.

Vala then came at him with a great glass sword, she pulled from near the throne"

"Oh hell" Belthezor thought "when in doubt keep a few cursed knives and athames and swords about to finish your opponents."

He thought about just finishing it but knew what to expect from Raynor if he killed the warlocks so he took what he knew, and shimmered just as Willem apparently called to seal the realm, making it with a second to spare, to where Rastus guarded the opening and the path way.

"What did you find out ?" Rastus asked him as they both shimmered back on the earth realm the spirit winds blowing wild behind them as the path to Willem 's realm was closed.

"I found out I don't like I warlocks" Belthezor told him viciously "sinking selfish coward bastards."

Leo agreed with him.

Rastus snorted agreement.

"Cursed warlock is hunting demons?" Rastus asked.

Belthezor nodded.

"We need to find out where Willem will surface looking for demons then. Cursed fucking warlocks" said Rastus " I keep hearing the old Source is losing his way. When warlocks openly attack demons, you know the order is changing" he added watching Belthezor's reaction to see what he did.

I guess the Source is just waiting on us to get enough to justify wiping out warlocks. Always politics going on, who aligns with who" Belthezor he said blandly and not meaning a word of it but wise enough, smart enough never to give another demon one ounce of believable evidence he was not fully loyal to the demon hierarchy.

"Hell of a way to live " thought Leo.

Cole started to shimmer.

"Where are you going?" asked Rastus, suspicious because it was his nature.

"To visit " answered Belthezor with an evil grin. " a… friend."

"Now" sneered Rastus.

"My 'friend' can help " said Belthezor calmly. "

Rastus with a growl went to report to Raynor and Belthezor was left alone. There was enough cynical amusement going on in the demon for Leo to be concerned he was going looking for mischief. Some things about Cole did not change.

And it seemed an odd time to choose do it. Leo could get no sense of what was about to happen. Cole was so obviously used to his dual personality and his demon life, he was able to compartmentalise his thoughts so Leo and the demon had trouble understanding what the hell he was up to but he had enough experience of Cole 's rashness to be apprehensive.

Cole took the trouble to change his dark slacks and jacket he wore into tight blue jeans, a black T shirt and a leather biker jacket, and worried Leo even more. Leo kept telling himself he was only living Belthezor's life. He couldn't change it and Belthezor had obviously survived it. Even knowing… hoping that Leo was nervous.


	42. Chapter 42

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 42**

Cole shimmered to a quiet lane in Los Angeles not far from Hollywood Boulevard, on the edges of the Hollywood scene area. He knocked on a discrete door with the words 'West Coast Social Club' in small letters on it, put on his best and most seductive smile and despite the exclusive nature of the club had no problem gaining entry.

The club was a décor that was out there, all leather and shadow which told Leo it was the sort of club that P3 wasn't . It was packed and its clients were not inhibited at all. They were expressing themselves ardently in doubles threesomes and the odd larger group. It slowly dawned on Leo that most of he clientele were male and those that weren't male, weren't female either.

As Belthezor weaved his way to the bar, Leo was very nervous, where this was going. From the comments and offers made and invitations to join groups the tight, tight jeans having the effect Cole wanted. As he became used to the dark light Leo was bemused to see quite a few of his favourite action heroes in …action. The bar was clearly the high class end of town where the Hollywood people came to be themselves and play in a private environment. He ruefully admitted to himself he had no right to be bemused but knew he was going to look at certain fifties action films differently from now on. And it was going to take a certain angelic control not to disillusion Piper 's enjoyment of some romantic ones.

A youngish man caught Cole's arm and he turned the sexy smirk still in place. Leo started as he recognised the man as an actor who would make a career as one of the most beloved father figures in the history of television.

"Hey gorgeous," he arched toward Cole . "You free?"

Leo held his breath.

Cole smiled almost insolently sexy, "Sure " he said. "But not available. I see who I'm looking for right now. Maybe later." He smiled. And Leo to his annoyance with himself felt a distinct sense of relief.

The actor glanced toward where Cole had indicated. And this time Leo was really nervous as he recognised the demon Troxa possessively standing next to a thin young man, who had sex written all over him. "Hmm " the actor snorted " I can tell you know that Trokkie doesn't like to share his toys."

Leo's sense of relief disappeared.

"Thanks for the warning " Cole said sweetly " But Trokkie and I go way back. We understand each other."

Troxa, his blue eyes startling bright, and his small goatee giving him a satyr expression was clearly enjoying playing games with the young man, who if he wasn't exactly smitten was obsessive toward the demon and playing the game well.

"Friend Troxa " Cole smiled maliciously as he approached " Long time no see."

"Friend" replied Troxa possessively putting his hand on the back of his companion's neck." Belthezor. Not long enough. How did you find me?"

"You're not as invisible as you think " Belthezor drawled eyeing the young man who had cigarette in one hand, and downed a whisky with the other. The young man who was wearing glasses which covered myopic blue eyes, eyed Cole suggestively, clearly interested as Leo became agitated.

Troxa caught the glance. "You Belthezor, keep away from Jimmie." he rasped, catching at young man's neck tighter. Jimmie resisted strongly and pulled free, eying Belthezor.

"You know the rules.. Trokkie. Best demon takes all " Cole purred watching the young man's reaction. Jimmie contemplatively, and somewhat deliberately took a long drag on the cigarette and blew out the smoke almost into Troxa's face.

"Piss off Belthezor" snapped Troxa " before you piss me off."

"You don't scare me Troxa" Belthezor told him unconcerned "you never have."

Troxa ignored Cole and turned to Jimmie. "You keep away from this demon" he ordered Jimmie.

Belthezor narrowed his eyes and Leo realised apprehensively, that the young man was aware of his protector's demonic identity.

"This is a nasty demon" Troxa told Jimmie "This is the one who betrays as he breathes. This is the one who'll promise anything and break his word without a second thought. Not like me. I keep my promises."

"Give you some good advice Jimmie" Cole said with shrug as the young man leaned back against the bar taking suggestive pose. "Be very careful of demons who keep their promises. There's keeping promises and keeping promises."

"I'll remember that" drawled Jimmie in brisk edgy voice glancing contemplatively from Cole to Troxa.

"Jimmy gong to be a star, going to be a big star. Troxa smiled evilly. "If he plays the game. That's what he wants. That's what I can give him in return for...his friendship. You remember that Jimmie" he added with an edge in his voice."

"If he thinks it's worth selling his soul for" Belthezor answered disinterested.

"I'm already a star. I was before I met you" Jimmie told Troxa with a touch of indignation in his voice.

"You made two movies." Troxa snitched. "You'll be the biggest star in Hollywood after the movie you finished today. A legend " Troxa told Jimmie. He leered evilly "I promise."

"How does that help me. Being a legend?" asked Jimmie still not quite committed and looking at Cole clearly considering his options.

Which Leo, Troxa and Cole noticed.

"Piss off Belthezor" said Troxa starting to get angry,.

Cole considered it, he smiled at Jimmie just suggestively enough to send Troxa into a fury.

"I will if you tell me something" Cole smiled evilly "Which demons did you set the warlock Willem up to get for you on tomorrow's new moon and where's he going to do it?"

"Don't know any Willem" said Troxa severely pissed. "And if I did I wouldn't tell you, Belthezor" he told Cole nastily.

"I guess I won't piss off then " Cole answered calmly

Troxa took a deep breath "And if you start spreading stories about me selling off brother demons" he hissed "I'll come after you."

"I'll fight you." smiled Belthezor not intimidated and this was noted by Jimmie who shifted his weight toward Cole ."

"You can't defeat me Belthezor " sneered Troxa. "You never could. And I don't know any Willem."

"Okay tell me about the last middle level demon sect that pissed you off" Cole asked unfazed.

"Piss off : Belthezor:" Troxa ordered him reaching for Jimmie.

Jimmie was rigid." Sure you know a Willem " he said looking at Belthezor " Big guy looks like a bad Bela Lugusi freak" he added.

"That's the one" said Cole smiling at Jimmie who reacted interested.

"Piss off" said Troxa, lifting his hand in a threat. "Jimmie is mine. His soul is mine."

The expression on Jimmie's face was not pretty.

To Leo's relief Cole apparently decided he was getting no where.

"If you won't tell me about Willem " he murmured mischievously. "I guess I have no business here. " Cole smiled nastily "Just remember one, Trokkie… one good turn deserves another.

Leo breathed a sigh of relief and then noticed Jimmie making a slight flick of his head, in the direction of the door leading to the car park.

Leo's relief again disappeared.

"Be seeing you.. Trokkie " Cole told Troxa the invisible demon as he left.

He waited in the car park, where several very expensive cars were parked and about an hour later Jimmie appear, insolently smoking a cigarette, the shirt undone to his waist.

"What can I do for you? " Cole asked smiling, suggestive, as Jimmie took on a sexy pout.

"Save me" Jimmy said mockingly and then without waiting for an answer over to a Porsche 550 Spyder parked close. "Like it?" he asked Belthezor. "Gonna race it this week. Trailering it down to the track tomorrow."

"Pretty car" said Cole pretending an interest. "How can I save you?" he asked casually.

"I had to make some promises to friend Trokkie about… my career" Jimmie drawled. "You want to know about this Willem, I can tell you. I was in the.. ah bedroom when this crazy looking Bella Lugosi thing appeared. It didn't see me. I saw it."

"How do you know about demons?" asked Cole genuinely interested, to Leo's surprise. "You don't seem to worry about them."

"I worry" Jimmie replied darkly "I know about demons because how do you think a guy like me makes it big here, without a little occult assistance." Jimmie sneered self mockingly.

"Talent?" asked Cole dryly.

Jimmie snorted "Talent pays shit in this town" he told Belthezor "Trokkie wants my soul when this picture I just finished makes me a legend. I don't want to give it to him.

"I thought he wanted you body and soul" drawled Cole.

"He's got a much as he's going to get" said Jimmie stroking the car with more affection than he showed to Troxa. "

"Who'd be a demon?" thought Leo

"You fix it so Trokkie doesn't get my soul?" Jimmie bargained "And I just may remember more about this Willem. Can you do that?"

Cole thought about it as Leo recognised the car that Jimmie was touching arrogantly and possessively. As did anyone who ever watched fifties movies.

"Yeah" said Cole thinking about "I can do that."

"And I'm not giving my soul to you" insisted Jimmie.

"I don't want...your soul. Or your body." Cole replied business like. "I just want the information."

Jimmie clearly thought over his options and finally came out with the deal that Troxa has told Willem of a cult of razor demons who had a power to slice souls out of their victims. "They owed Trokkie some souls and didn't want to pay." he told Cole.

"Where did he tell Willem they would be?" asked Cole grimly.

"Somewhere called, sounded like Wheaten in Africa " Jimmie answered." never heard of it. They used another name t00, sounded like "Talula."

"Tel el Amarna?" asked Cole knowing the ancient city of Pharaohs in Egypt, a nexus for all sorts of demon cults to use. If you knew the magic to connect.

"Maybe" shrugged Jimmie. "Trokkie was lying when he said he didn't know Willem" he told Belthezor.

"He wasn't" Cole said. "And I wasn't when I warned you about how demons keep promises" he said.

"I need to get my soul away from Trokkie" Jimmie insisted. "I don't think I can go on with those things... evil controlling me" he added desperation rasping in his voice.

"I can do that" Cole promised. He walked around the car. "That thing really can go?" he asked. "Ever tried it on the road?"

"No" said Jimmie Dean "me and my buddy who introduced me to Trokkie we were gonna trailer it to the track tomorrow. Maybe I'll drive it just to see what it can do."

"You do that" agreed Belthezor.

"And you'll make sure Troxa doesn't get... my soul" Jimmie asked pushing.

"I promise" said Belthezor smoothly,

"And the information was all you wanted?" Jimmie asked, taking on a sexy pout.

"Sorry, yeah just information. I was just playing games" Cole answered stepping back. "Doing whatever it takes."

"You're good at it" said Jimmie disappointed as he butted out a cigarette and threw it on the ground.

"I was always good at learning mortal games" said Cole smiling a little grimly as Jimmie got into the Porsche and drove off.

The next day to Leo's dismay just after five Belthezor Cole shimmered to a cross road at a small Californian desert town called Cholame. He waited until he saw the Porsche Spyder roaring up to the cross road just as another car turned into the road.

Belthezor flicked a finger and the car veered into the path of the Porsche and pushed it straight into a lamp post.

"Say goodbye Jimmie Dean" murmured Cole watching the smash. "As you said what good does being a legend do for you. At least this way Troxa doesn't get your soul."

"There are ways of keeping promises...and ways of keeping promises." Leo thought bitterly.

………………………………

Cole shimmered to the valley of Tel el Amarna in Egypt as the new moon rose on the horizon. He did not have to wait long. The nexus always showed when the lights came on. Locals and others mostly kept away from the site at night, believing the lights were ghosts. Leo thought it was just as well as the lights usually meant something far worse.

Cole knew that this site was one that over millenniums had been fought over by various sects who used it for nefarious purposes. However he did not truly appreciate the ruined city of the Pharaohs. Africa mad him edgy and uncertain and clearly had no idea why.

"Cole was doomed to deal with Africa right from the start," mused Leo.

The razors appeared as soon as the moon came fully over the horizon. They were dark cloaked demons, who looked curiously like skeletons in robes with long, long blade like hands. They were not upper level demons but close and had a human form that always looked elongated and misshapen. Their work was to infect mortals in with greed to get hold of their souls, and then carve them up. Belthezor was not surprised Troxa was connected with them. Upper level demons often hired razors to find lost souls and create extra currency, but they were known to switch deals if better one came. Normally the razors were supported by soul hunters who were close to the source but lately they had been out of favour.

The razors had a liking for lonely old sites of ancient cities and many witch covens in the Middle East had powers, that could blunt and rust their talons and after that they were fairly defenceless to any active power.

Belthezor watched the demons at work. It was messy work. The razors had collected a good proportion of lost souls who had finally been called to hand over and it was a blood bath that revolted the good magical soul Cole that not so long ago had only just failed to answer a call to light but was no longer walking the path of evil.

Cole shuddered in revulsion, confronted with the reality of what he believed himself to be and thought he could not change. It also made the demon in him edgy and uptight because the good soul was in ascendency and it was forced face to the duality in its makeup that could one-day get it killed…. or worse.

The warlocks arrived some time after; just the three Willem, Fleischer and Vala. It appeared they had managed to take the rust power from several local witches because the three warlocks each had it and they made use of it, with selected active powers stolen from witches. They had telekinesis to skewer demons with any nearby object, a power of stabbing demon hearts with icicles. Piper would say a real freeze power Leo thought, and another that cause the demon to catchy their throat gasping as if for air. The warlocks were not selective how they used the powers, and their work added to the destruction of the lost souls, creating a grizzly scene.

Leo watching through Cole's eyes, seeing powers of good witches subverted to the level of destruction by evil, felt something very akin to the revulsion Cole was feeling. Cole contemplated his own recent failure to make the brave choice to cross to the light, leaving him caught in this life of helplessness and hopelessness, which he was not quite prepared to succumb to, or the demon would not let him. Leo realising it would be forty years and more before Cole finally found an escape and a release, and wondered how many times he would repeat these scenes of self loathing before he finally found the courage to cross when he fell in love with Phoebe.

The warlocks mangled the main group of razor demons, taking the time to suck in the evil from their victims. They still found some alive and spent some time tormenting them, playing cat and mouse. Watching the brutal law of the evil jungle, Leo was surprised to find it was the demon not Cole most in danger of interfering at the affront the warlocks were giving to his demon status.

"This a good catch" said Vala "and we have to thank brother Troxa for it. I'll find a way" she hissed.

"Keep away from the demons" said her brother Willem ordered "they're dangerous and have no respect. They treat you …disrespectfully, and by association all warlocks."

"They're pretty" said Vala as Willem snorted jealously.

As they finished their grizzly task, Fleischer turned to his brother "We have enough evil now to use the Great Power to go after Belthezor." he insisted.

"It isn't you who has to use the Great Power. The power will kill me." hissed Willem, showing his real face, not a king just a warlock pretender, who lived by fear. "I need more evil. We need more evil."

"We have enough evil" said Fleischer angrily. "And Belthezor knows our secret. The memory power failed. He has to go. And only the Great Power will destroy a demon of that level."

Leo and Cole both started as they realised they had just been told the secret of the warlock powers.

"And maybe kill me in the process it is so toxic" croaked Willem, "But you would like that wouldn't you brother."

"You could try using an athame face to face with him" snarked Vala and smirked as Willem called her a bitch.

"Raynor is suspicious about the evil or he wouldn't be sending these damned demons" said Fleischer. "We have just avoided the problem when Troxa duped Vala into showing him our realm"

He snarled as Vala spat at him.

"And hell only knows how Belthezor found it." "Fleischer continued "We have to get him before he finds out about the evil. This realm was built by others many years... eons ago. It is our great heritage to protect it from the source and all his cursed minions." said Fleischer said sanctimoniously.

Leo was surprise to find the warlocks thought they had a calling.

Who knew how the other half of the magic world lived.

"We rule because we provide the brethren with evil. And if we don't they will turn on us. Remember the late King Chalo" Fleischer continued.

"I should. I killed him" said Willem snippily. "I know if demons find out we need their powers or we can no longer provide our brethren with evil, I am dead."

"Belthezor didn't have the anger in him when he invaded our realm" said Willem. "The great Power would not have worked.

"You can make him angry. That pretty part of him has great secrets" Vala told her brothers, confirming she had some powers of telepathy "I felt it."

"Felt it with a power you won't share" Willem croaked.

Vala gave him a smile of pure evil "I share enough…Brother" she said "There is a part of that demon that is not evil and it is deathly afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Fleischer asked.

"I did not have enough evil to know more, the knowledge would have killed me" Vala replied, "and you would not share all your powers, Brother." She told Willem.

"Ï share enough with you" croaked Willem.

"If we use the great power on Belthezor we can collect his powers and pass on his secret that the evil is not complete in him" Fleischer thought "that should be worth something to keep Raynor occupied elsewhere."

Willem and Vala ignored him.

Leo bet himself Fleischer was the middle child.

And the warlocks could say no more because acting on what Leo felt was an evil instinct to survive at any cost, the demon Belthezor, separated itself from Cole and assumed control. It rose from the rocks to protect itself. Leo could feel again the unmitigated impact of evil, the anger, the contempt, the fear and the need to be satisfied and sated of self at any cost. It nauseated his soul.

The demon acting on angry emotion and not reason, faced the warlocks with a grunt and an explosion of fireballs, which bounced of some protection field power Fleisher surrounded them with.

All three warlocks tried to blink. Belthezor used a block power, leaving the warlocks drawing on an arsenal of witches powers to try and fend off the demon, who was angrily propelling fireballs that weakened the protection shield.

Vala ordered fearfully and furious at her brothers vacillating "Use the Great Power. He is afraid. I tell you there is enough evil. He is afraid. He _is_ afraid" she hissed.

The witches' powers defended the warlocks for a short time but clearly the Great demon was in ascendency and Willem finally seemed to shrivel up and his own need for survival at any cost overtook him. As the Great Power reached out to the furiously angry and fearful demon, a huge wave of emotion hit Belthezor stopping the demon mid-fireball throw.

Belthezor sunk to his knees under the weight of the emotional beating he was taking, Willem, king and ruler again, feeding off his fading power cackled "Die demon" he said. "Die by your own fears."

And he gleefully clapped as the red and black creature shrivelling under the weight of his angry fears.

"He is afraid" he told Vala as she and Fleischer put a hand on Willem's shoulder to share their evil.

And Leo knew they were right. Cole was cold calm determined but the anger and fear had taken out the demon out of Cole's control. It's evil and pent up dark emotions were killing it.

"What are you afraid of Mighty Belthezor? What dirty secrets a have you got, that you don't want your demon masters to know?" taunted Willem believing the demon defeated.

The demonic powers began to be sucked out of Belthezor.

Leo told himself not to panic. Forty years later the demon self of Belthezor, all of Belthezor would be alive and well and Phoebe would destroy. Leo knew this, he hoped.

And Willem became stronger as he sucked the great evil of the demon core of Belthezor. The demon caught by his own demonic nature could not fight. And then Leo felt the change happen.

Willem on the verge of destroying the demon could go no further. Because he touched the human magic of Cole and Cole disgusted at the baseness of the evil he had seen the warlocks and razors do, seeing it as a reflection of himself with the demon self nearly defeated, unable to insist on survival, Cole didn't care enough to fight.

After a short struggle, Cole's humanity and good soul won the battle, and Willem lost contact with the demonic emotion and as he did Belthezor was able to retrieve his demonic power and suck away Willem's. Vala and Fleischer snapped their hands away from their brother to protect their own evil.

As Cole won the battle Willem was on his knees too, failing now, his white Dracula face almost green...poisoned from the goodness of the witch's power he collected. The irony was not lost on Leo. The great power of transmergence was killing Willem because Cole did not care enough for the life he was living to fight him.

Willem almost gone was finally caught by either arm by his brother and sister and as Belthezor still magically weak from the battle could not hold any warlock block, they started to blink.

"There will be a reckoning" Fleischer told Belthezor as they disappeared.

Belthezor fell on the rocky sand of Tel el Amarna, gasping for breath and trying to absorb the extra evil power he had drawn from Willem, as it hit him intoxicating his evil, magnifying the anger of the demon.

"So that is why only the most dangerous evil warlocks come after the Charmed Ones." thought Leo "Most aren't powerful enough to steal enough evil power to counter the toxic effects of the good ones."

Who knew?

The demon entity Belthezor still prostrate on the ground shimmered to a hidden spot, a small magic fold on an ugly rocky beach the west coast of England.

"Cole and beaches" thought Leo. "Even then."

The beach was unattractive to mortals and hidden away from demon prying eyes the summoning of good and the vision of warlocks. The demon was angry, angry and evil and intoxicated with new power; and frightened having come so close to the loss of existence and to Leo's horror out of control of the human soul. It needed to be sated and it needed to pacify its fear and the only way it could do it was to kill but it did not know how to get to Willem.

"How did Cole do it?" wondered Leo" how had he compartmentalise himself so much that he could protect himself from the demon self within."

The anger was undiminished; Cole was not going to control it until it had killed. As the anger built the entity changed back to the human form of Cole but Leo who was feeling overwhelmed by the evil, knew that it was demon self who acted. Contorted with evil it shimmered to a small park that Leo thought was in Toronto but knew its location was merely random. It could have been anywhere in the world. The demon was going to kill. It had to kill. Until it killed Belthezor could not function as an entity again.

There were six small boys playing football in a corner, none of them yet ten years old. They were having a great game, yelling and calling and bursting with energy. They caught the attention of the demon. He focused on them and Leo was shocked to feel a burst of anger and pain coming out of Cole's soul. Their innocence and potential hurt him and he hated then for it. Hated them nearly as much as he hated what he was. Wanted to destroy their innocence, destroy the pain their innocence caused him.

Leo shuddered with fear as the hatred welled up.

It was the hatred that saved them. The demon was not in the mood to satisfy any demands of the human symbiont.

Belthezor watched the people passing him by frustration growing as the human soul, fought him. The focus on the children seemed to have allowed Cole to establish some influence but the demon needed a victim.

Leo caught up in the ensuring battle found himself being dragged between the two sides of Belthezor's identity, feeling every emotion of both of them. And then suddenly the demon and mortal seemed to find a common ground and Cole almost noticeably calmed. Leo realised the choice had been made.

The demon using Cole's mortal form moved toward a small somewhat shrivelled woman being held close by a medium sized balding man with a largish belly and balding. He and the women were walking on the edge of the park, and she had a hesitant fearful expression as she was pulled close to him.

Leo suddenly remembered Cole once saying his demon self could sense human murderers, that the smell of fresh blood on their hands was as clear to him as if he could see it and Leo could smell it on this man, lots of it, over whelming. Belthezor walked up to the man touched him on the shoulder and to Leo's shock produced an athame and slammed it into the man's side. He fell as the demon plunged it again and again in a blood letting fury, expending its anger and sating its core.

The woman screamed as the gun the man had been holding against her hit the ground with a clatter. She sobbed help me help me and fell into a passer-by's arms, half fainting, at the closeness of her escape. As police ran up and she muttered something about being taken hostage in a robbery, in the general confusion Belthezor shimmered to New York bar where he ordered straight whisky.

Cole in charge of the entity, now he had killed, sat there drinking whisky and thinking. Because of his own small magic empathy he was usually able to pick up any telepathic powers that could recognise his good soul but all the powers held by the three warlocks Vala's telepathic power had been masked.

"There will be a reckoning" Cole thought of the words of the warlock. His apathy and disgust of evil had saved him in that fight but Vala certainly knew and understood more than her brothers about the good and evil conflicting him. How many powers of emotion, telepathy, empathy she had Cole did not want to know. Whatever she had was too much. And it was only matter of time before she acted on her knowledge, or explained it more carefully to her brothers.

His secret was not safe, some-one in the world of evil had it and he either got rid of her and preferably her brothers or he gave up and died.

And the demon sated though it was from the kill, was not about to let that happen. Cole, away from the immediate evidence of the brutality of evil and the levels to which it could sink thought there was dead and dead. He guessed that the death demon masters would inflict on him if his secret was found out would not be...pleasant nor would the eternity in hell.

So the light that reached his soul not withstanding he needed to get the warlocks before the damage was done and worry about how he would explain his failure to Raynor later. Although Leo noted the thought of blaming Troxa occurred to him.

And he had to do it now while the demon was sated from the kill and could be controlled. Cole fingered the amulet that protected him from the memory power and he pulled out the athame, pricking his finger on the sharp end. Calm coldly determined.

"Shit" thought Leo" do you ever stop killing.

Cole stood up, smiled smoothly at the bartender and left without paying the bill.

Outside the bar Cole, still calm and confident he could take the warlocks shimmered, fighting his way through the hidden wind paths to the warlock's lair and noting some way out though other realms, Leo realised. Survival was apparently an option.

Cole shimmered into the warlock throne room, directly in front of the three thrones where, surrounded by purple light Willem and his brother and sister were watching some ritual with female warlocks and strange tow headed creatures with big lower limbs. As far as Leo was concerned it was far to close and encounter with the rituals of evil.

"I knew you would come" cackled Willem as Fleischer nodded. "The mighty Belthezor cannot admit to defeat by warlocks."

Cole Leo noted from this assumed the warlock's had found a way to pool their evil and finish him in their own realm, when Belthezor had no advantage of surprise.

"Cole was never stupid" Leo thought. "Reckless yes. Stupid no."

"Stop them" Cole ordered as the he glanced over his shoulder at the ritual.

"You have some issues with the way we live out lives?" asked Fleischer.

"Our demon friend has a... duality of spirit."Vala informed them "It seems he possess some of good's squeamishness for our honest ways."

"I don't like warlocks" Cole told them calmly and half turned and the leading players of the ritual disappeared in a buff of smoke.

The surrounding warlocks starting to approach saw the fireballs and backed away.

"You think any of them would help you" said Cole sneering. "All they want for from you is power."

"As it should be?" cackled Willem mimicking regality as Vala smiled nastily.

All three warlocks stood up, "Belthezor" said Willem, ""You come to invade us abuse our hospitality."

As the warlock king spoke, Cole noticed Fleisher step back and nod in the direction of a courtier ane he felt a heavy evil mist invade the area, a power demons sometimes used to incapacitate its victims. He could no longer move his hand fast enough to throw a fireball.

"Shit" thought Leo.

Cole clearly decided conversation any further conversation was just giving the warlock's time to use further tricks. Belthezor shimmered, using the micro second in the spirit winds to raise the athame. He came out of the shimmer behind Vala. With the athame in position and his other hand raised. He caught her throat and stuck the athame into her back as hard as he could. She fell to the ground a pool of black blood staining her white robes. The blood making a hissing sound as it flowed.

All the warlocks had shocked expressions as if they could not believe this betrayal of the niceties of warlock interaction which required all ritual discussion before action.

Belthezor dropped Vala's body and stepped almost in slow motion to Willem, cold blooded calm, unemotional.

As Belthezor slowly raised the athame at the warlock king, Fleischer hit him with the glass sword and the demon staggered back almost in slow motion caught in the shoulder. He used the force of his fall to throw a fireball at the sword shattering it and Fleischer pulled out a spinning star witch light power. He aimed it at Belthezor. Belthezor tried to shimmer but the warlocks ha enacted some anti shimmering device. The star hit him. It had little effect on the demon but it slammed into memory power protection amulet and it shattered with a greenish red flash.

Belthezor seeing the flash realised what had happened. Unable to shimmer, Fleischer struck at him with his own athame and red blood poured from both his wounds.

"Shit" thought Leo amazed to discover Cole still calmly believed he was going to win the fight.

Belthezor fell and using his supreme demon strength and ignoring the pain of the wounds he raised a fireball but Fleischer was able to telekinetic it back at him. As the fireball came straight at him, Willem realised the memory power protection was gone and he raised his hand so the green light of the memory power, supported by all the evil he had apparently called back from other warlocks was directed at the bleeding demon Belthezor, prostrate on the floor.

Leo tried telling himself, Cole survived; Cole survived, although he could see no way out. Belthezor was not yet convinced he had lost and as Leo knew he did survive he became very excited, anxious to learn how.

The memory power green light surrounded the entity of Belthezor and just before it overwhelmed him, Leo felt the pull of the swirling spirit winds and he was sucked away from the demon entity Belthezor.


	43. Chapter 43

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 43**

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,  
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

Piper, Paige Phoebe, Cole and the children had an early supper. Leo had not returned from what they supposed was his trip to the library in France, and Rodik seeing Cole sit down had stuffed half a bowl of vegetable lasagne into his mouth and ran muttering noises where occasionally the word whore, miscreant and damned could be understood.

During supper Phoebe told Cole that Melinda was helping find Willem and he sucked on his lips and frowned but said nothing.

After supper Cole had gone up stairs and returned with a rathe ugly giant panda that had been Victor's wife, Margaret's gift to Melinda and then to her delight he taught her how to levitate into the air and kick the panda in any direction. She was having a great game and was even able to thump the panda straight into a fireball and deflect it. The result was the panda took quite a beating but Melinda was very proud of herself. She kept kicking it higher and higher and calling "I'm good girl I'm a clever girl Mommy look at meeeeeeeeee."

"Who says Margaret doesn't give useful gifts?" giggled Phoebe as the game ended when the panda literally got the stuffing kicked out of it.

Patsy was in an 'I want to be by myself' mood and was busy in the middle of the floor piling blocks in very odd patterns that somehow balanced despite themselves. The witches sat on the sofa, Book of Shadows on their laps, looking again to find something that might give them some advantage over Willem, make the potion stronger or the freeze. Anything.

With the game with Unca Cole finished because the panda expired, Melinda planted herself firmly on her mother's knee. She flicked through the Book of Shadow looking at all the animal entries, particularly the cats.

"Pussy mommy" she kept saying.

"Don't even say it" Piper growled as Paige opened her mouth.

Phoebe stood up looking for a pen that worked to take notes and Cole sat on the floor beside Patsy who was not all that thrilled to have his concentration broken, slamming at the floor in temper, but he finally allowed daddy to help him move the blocks, guiding Cole's hand to exactly where he wanted the blocks to go.

Cole glanced at Phoebe in dry amusement and she smiled her eyes soft and just a teeny watery as she watched the ex-demon of the century play with their son.

Melinda when she realised Patsy was the centre of Cole's attention did not smile. Cole, paying attention to Patsy, was from her point of view Cole ignoring Melinda which was not to her fantasy. She slipped a magic thump and pinch at Patsy who let out a loud scream and jumped to his feet.

Patsy was not interested in daddy beside him. He was not of the opinion that daddy being nearly the most powerful creature in the realms was enough to save him from a jealous witch cousin. There was only one person who could save him. He toddled to Phoebe as hard a he could. Melinda screamed loudly and sent another pinch at Whosit who clutched mom's legs, hiding behind her for safety, then giggled happy as Piper caught Melinda's hands and told her very firmly she was going to bed.

"We have to get Willem" she said carting Melinda upstairs "Melinda's out of control."

………………………..

Leo pulled back out of the spin of spirit winds and orbed into his and Piper's bedroom. "O M G Cole" he said out loud. " just OMG, you had a career."

He sat their for a while, just thinking and waiting and finally, after checking Wyatt was asleep and Melinda was in bed muttering to herself, he could no longer put it off. He quickly checked on Patsy who was asleep on his tummy. "God you're your father's son" Leo told him.

Leo went downstairs. The family were still in the living room. Cole was on the sofa reading while the three witches, Phoebe snuggled as close to Cole as she could, still discussed the ins and out of getting Willem as fast as possible.

"Where have you been?" Piper demanded snappily with what Leo recognised her worried voice. He kissed her gently while Phoebe and Cole.

"Visiting your warlock friends in the eclipse" Leo grinned back. "I understand now Cole" he said quietly.

"Understand what?" asked Cole suspiciously.

"What" said Rodik right behind Leo about to slink back into the kitchen.

Cole glared at him and raised his hand.

"You don't scare me Belthezor" sniffed Rodik trying to hide behind Leo, who stepped out of his way."

"Shut the fuck up" said Leo.

"I will not" screamed Rodik "you can hold me here as a prisoner but you won't break me."

"Go " said Phoebe not looking at him " who's stopping you"."

"That…demon is summoning his warlock friends" screamed Rodik "To attack me if I leave because he's to gutless to kill me here."

Cole could not help himself he raised what looked like a fireball on his hand and then pursed his lips and blew it at Rodik. Rodik was surrounded by what apparent fire, which he struck at it yelling while the family watched him amused. It finally dawned on Rodik that it was only light and he splat it until he faded and then with something between a sniff and a cry he ran upstairs, screaming Angela's name.

"Whose going to believe him?" said Cole as Phoebe glared at him. Paige pretended to be annoyed and Piper laughed.

"That shut him the fuck up" said Piper a smirk on her face.

"We can shut him up permanently if we get Willem" sighed Paige. "For us anyway. God help the next witches who get stuck with him. Damn Cole why didn't you just kill him."

"Because it would be evil" said Cole mildly.

"How could you kill to solve every problem when you knew it was evil when you were a demon?" Leo demanded irritate with Cole. And you can't now."

"Because I was evil" said Cole mildly.

"I don't believe you" said Leo as Cole narrowed his eyes with some concern. "I found out what Cole knows about getting Willem" Leo announced ignoring Cole's concerns

"What did you change into?" snipped Cole "the evil Oracle?"

"Just about" snarked Leo back.

"Stop it" ordered Paige no longer seeing a humour in anything. "Are you going to tell us who?"

"Cole" said Leo happily and enjoyed the reactions all three girls gapped. "Demon Belthezor" he explained.

"When he was a nasty demon?" said Piper.

"When he was doing evil things?" said Paige.

"Yep" said Leo as Phoebe sat up and gently reached for Cole's hand.

Cole flushed in anger and...fear, "When?" he asked tightly.

"The time when Willem used the memory spells" said Leo "just long enough to find out how to get Willem" Leo explained not quite meeting the Cole's eyes.

Cole after a few seconds nodded knowing at this point there was nothing he could do.

"How do we get Willem?" asked Phoebe a trifle testily.

."You got it wrong" Leo told the witches because he was no longer their whitelighter and did not have to share blame. All three witches snarled.

"How do we get him?" Piper demanded.

"The way you knew, the transmergence power." Leo said in his best whitelighter giving advice.

"That's the big mystery" said Paige disgusted "Why is it when you find the answers to mysteries they're always really dull?"."

"Not necessarily" said Leo glancing at Cole who was starting to look irritated.

"Okay" said Leo giving in "It was trying to pull out the good powers before you vanquished him" Leo explained. "that stuffed it."

"I told those damned whitelighters" said Piper snappily. "That it was a waste. Pulling out powers. He has enough powers to counteract any witches power.

"What about Power of three?" said Paige.

"Unless you can work it around every power he has", if you can find out what they are" said Leo I'm guessing no."

"Damn" said all three witches.

"It's because...it's the way evil works. Cole knows this" Leo said.

."What do I know?" demanded Cole not likely Leo's smugness at all.

"Warlocks the reason they don't just keep going after witches powers non stop, the reason they all only seem to get a few, even. And you're right Cole. Warlocks are shits" said Leo.

"Hmm" Cole snorted.

"Why?" asked Phoebe squeezing Cole's hand.

"The reason good witches don't take on the evil powers. Good powers are toxic to warlocks. Warlocks need sufficient evil ones to neutralise the toxic effects." Leo explained with some satisfaction "That is why only the most dangerous evil warlocks come after the Charmed Ones. Most warlocks aren't powerful enough to steal enough evil ones to counter power they would steal from witches."

"But demons kill warlocks who steal evil powers" insisted Phoebe.

"Who'd be evil?" said Piper "What a rat race."

"Not me" said Cole primly.

"No wonder Willem wants to be source" said Paige" evil powers, take on more witches. Double whammy. You'd think Tempus would do something about Willem" said Paige.

"You know Willem didn't strike me as Source like enough" said Leo" he struck me... as a very bad joke. Cole too" he added.

Cole glared at him in frustration.

"Why don't the Elders know this?" said Piper snarkily "Prue was right. The Elders know shit."

"I guess warlocks keep their secrets. I mean I knew warlocks stole demon powers but not why. Never interested in how warlocks exist. I mean, what I thought I knew. I guess that is one big secret, they don't want the Source to know." Cole said uncomfortable.

"You learnt quite a bit about warlocks" Leo informed Cole who ground his teeth.

"I knew that warlock xenophobia would cause problems" snipped Piper.

"I'd say it was healthy" said Leo while Cole gave him a dirty look.

"Why do we have to get Willem to use transmergence?" Paige asked.

"Transmergence is a witch's power that is so based solely on emotions so it is the most toxic powers going. Warlocks called it the Great Power. Willem was frightened to use it, frightened it would kill him. "Leo said "Nearly got Cole …good" Leo told Cole, as Phoebe clutched his hand even tighter."Nearly killed him doing it."

"I don't remember" Cole ground out in frustration.

Leo smiled.

"So if we tempt him into using the transmergence and then pull the evil powers the toxicity will kill him," Piper said. "It's so simple. Why the hell couldn't you remember that?" she demanded of Cole.

"Because I don't bloody well remember it" said Cole "Why didn't he get me?" he asked. "With the transmergence, _you_ didn't get emotional enough"

"Eh" said Paige.

"I understand" said Cole grimly.

Leo nodded "The other time" said Leo peeved. "I don't know why Willem didn't kill him."

"The other time?" said Paige

"All he did was kill and fight" Leo explained and then flushed as Cole pursed his lips "I got out before he used the memory power on you: I wish you could remember. It's driving me crazy. It was a good fight, but you were down in the corner with no way out."

"Cole always finds a way out" said Phoebe proudly as her sisters gave her an OMG glare.

"So you remember everything about me" said Cole nervously and flushing.

"Only for the short time I was there" smirked Leo catching Piper's amused eyes and grinned then flushed again.

"So" said Paige" we get Willem to come after Phoebe and this time we really let him at Cole again and when he uses the transmergence power we can get him. Sounds good to me."

"Are you sure Willem will be stupid enough to use the power." Piper asked.

"He's stupid enough "Leo told them."Fleischer was the brains of the outfit. Willem just hates Belthezor. And I'll bet the reason they left him alone for fifty years was to collect enough evil to make sure the transmergence worked this time."

Phoebe jumped up and pulled Paige to her feet dancing around with her. "Does this mean w can now get rid of Willem and the little shit upstairs?" She sang out as she made Paige dance.

"Um" said Cole.

"Don't you even dare say you won't be involved because this is witches' business" snapped Paige stopping dancing to put her hands on her hips. "Getting rid of Rodik is your business. Family business."

"Its family business Cole," said Piper firmly jumping up and putting her hand on her hips.

"Its god damn personal gain. You have no problem with that." said Phoebe putting her hands on he hips and glaring at Cole "You do it and we get rid of the shit upstairs and the Elders off my back. I mean you're going to do it Cole" she ordered. "Stuff the guardian this is important." she said.

"I don't have a problem with personal gain. I don't mind being bait but "Cole started to say.

"So help me god Cole" said Piper "If we get stuck with the shit here because you start getting magic ethics your life will be hell."

"Cole" said Leo" this is about looking after your family. "If you've got any problems about putting Phoebe at risk. It's okay now. The girls can get him easily."

"Even if Phoebe is at risk" said Cole shamefaced "I don't think I can get emotional enough to protect her."

"What?" shrieked Phoebe?

"Why not?" demanded Piper.

"You shit" said Paige.

"Well" said Cole.

"Why not?" demanded Piper taping her foot.

"Why not?" demanded Phoebe hands on hips.

"You shit" said Paige also hands on hips.

"Cole" said Leo getting angry "If you don't, we don't get rid of Willem or Rodik. Look what Rodik is doing to Melinda."

Cole bit his lip "I don't think I can get emotionally involved to tempt Willem to use his transmergence power" he said wincing at their expressions. "Because I happen to know Willem isn't going to kill Phoebe."

"And you're willing to risk it?" sneered Paige willing to say anything that would get rid of Rodik. "On a hunch."

"I know it" Cole swallowed "Eclipse" he explained. "I saw myself in the future with some things. I know Phoebe gets through any fights in the immediate future. All of you do. "

"So you saw the future?" Piper answered.

"And you didn't tell me?" snaked Phoebe and he shrugged uncomfortably Ï can guess." she glared.

"Why are you the only one who got that?" demanded Paige. "When none of us did?"

"Because ours aren't yet written. So he doesn't get stupid or risk doing something silly "said Phoebe not knowing where the answer came from. So he knows he doesn't have to damn himself as a guardian to protect me... to protect us. I wonder if we're supposed to know?"

"Are you saying we're all immortal" Paige asked suddenly shivering.

"I'm not saying that." said Cole awkward "I'm just saying I happen to know Willem doesn't get any of you."

"Because you interfere" said Paige hopefully. "Because you make him use the transmergence."

"I don't know" said Cole. "I don't even know if you get him. I just know you don't get got."

"Does it have to be anger?" Piper asked Leo.

"I get the feeling anger works best but maybe Cole if you concentrate on just what you feel about Phoebe, you just need to be emotional. That will do the trick because we ain't gonna get him any other way "Leo insisted "And I want that bastard upstairs out." He said bitterly "Lying shit."

"Any way" said Phoebe "All you have to do is use one lousy little power when you are feeling emotional about me and that will make him use the transmergence and wham we get him."

"What f he gets my powers" Cole asked not to concerned but sulking.

"You're the innocent Cole "we'll protect you" smirked Piper

"Ironic Huh" said Phoebe not unamused by the situation. "Just be a good little innocent baby" she said as he pouted.

"And what am I supposed to do them" Cole demanded "After I use my one little power."

"You know what Rodik "answered Paige "The role of the innocent."

"I never listen to Rodik" he said annoyed.

"Just shut up and be protected" smirked Piper glancing at Leo.

They called Clarissa who said she would come over the next night when they to summoned Willem, without quite the same enthusiasm for getting Willem that she had before Jade's death but more determined.

The family then had a long discussion that merged into a very vocal argument about what to do with kids.

Leo thought he could keep them safely in the attic if they left the warlock bar on that but Piper was concerned that even if warlocks could not blink there was nothing to stop them walking into the attic and the witches would not see it. Leo then suggested orbing them away but they need Melinda to find Willem and summon him, and they needed Cole to protect them and they needed him near Willem.

"You know the realm" Piper asked Leo hopeful that they would not need Melinda.

"No" said Leo regretfully "Cole knew it."

"So sue me I can't remember" Cole growled.

"What do you own that would be worth suing you for" said Pip asked nastily. "A second hand car and a non profit business."

"This is worse than making baby sitting arrangements" muttered Phoebe breaking it up before Cole retorted.

"Its going to get worse as they get older." sighed Piper.

Cole was determined Melinda was not going to kill to protect herself so he was not leaving her to stay as bait. They finally compromised with Cole and Leo staying in the parlour and leaving the warlock bar there and setting up so they children did not see too much.

Piper started to worry about Melinda seeing warlocks dispatched and it took some talking to understand there was difference between that and involved in the fighting and she had already seen it Paige pointed out.

They also planned to annoy Rodik into storming off into his room and then Piper was going to sneak up and freeze him. Unfortunately for once he decided against storming off and stayed around to keep snarking about Phoebe's sexuality, Paige's trying to kill him and baiting Cole because he had worked out Cole wasn't going to kill him and consequently got madder and madder without being able to do anything.

Piper finally froze him in the kitchen just as he stuffed another cake on his mouth. "Hope he chokes on it" she said.

"Well watch out for him coming out of it when he smells powers" Leo advised as he gathered a sleeping Wyatt up and put him in his pram in the corner of the parlour, away from any action and set Patsy and Melinda in a play house in the other corner of the parlour "He can sniff good powers and it might bring him out the freeze."

"God he better not" winced Piper doing a refreeze. "Don't any-one touch him, we don't want to risk jerking him out of it."

Clarissa arrived as Paige was setting crystal circles in the hall, the conservatory and under the stairs.

"What we need to know is when Willem is anywhere near these circles and then we think we can trap him into using a toxic power."Paige told her "If he does that I'll orb a crystal in place and trap him long enough for us to use the potion get rid of the evil powers."

"This place could get pretty hectic" said Clarissa. "They bought 8 warlocks with him last time. How many this time do you think?" she asked.

"Think of a number and double it" said Paige.

"10" said Phoebe.

"Shut up Phoebe"" said Clarissa mildly. She looked up at Cole curiously" Are you here for the show?" she asked "Or are we still using you as bait because of Willem's Belthezor confusion."

"Both" said Cole before the witches could answer.

"That could get you killed." Clarissa commented dryly "or worse."

"Or my life could be made hell if I go" he answered grinning at Phoebe who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can I get a drink before we start?" Clarissa asked.

"Make yourself at home" said Paige. She turned to Piper and whispered "You really think Cole will get protective enough about Phoebe for this to work?"

"When hasn't he?" said Piper "We get the damned warlock if he can use the transmergence. Cole can make him. You think of any other demons that will make him come. He wants Belthezor's powers and he will risk the toxic power to get it. I feel sure."

"He'll want to get Belthezor" said Leo "He hates him."

"Stop talking about my life when I don't know it" snapped Cole because he realised Leo was feeling somewhat un-angelically in control and it was pissing him off.

"I wish Phoebe felt sure" said Paige, "at least her feelings turn out to be premonitions."

Clarissa went into the kitchen helped her self to some juice from the refrigerator." And laughed when she saw Rodik frozen with a half a cake being stuffed into his mouth. She touched him to make sure he was frozen then smacked his face.

When she came out Paige was sitting on the sofa in the living room, with Melinda scrying on the realm map. Melinda kept calling purple.

"What's that?" asked Clarissa.

"Heirloom that helps scrying?" said Paige quickly.

"Which naturally the Elders know about?" smiled Clarissa.

"Um" said Phoebe.

"Stuff 'em" Clarissa said. She watched a little enviously as with Melinda's help the witches using magic that Clarissa would never know, located Willem. Paige orbed the realm map up to that attic to keep it safe, came back and the three Charmed Ones holding hands under the chandelier in the hall used the power of three to invite Willem to try his luck with the Charmed Ones and Belthezor,.

Clarissa sat on the hall seat and watched, waiting.

As the witches sent their summons on the spirit wind Cole quietly removed the warlock bar off the house except for the living room. He glanced at Leo who nodded, and then moved to where he could see through the door to the conservatory and the hall but was standing between the children and any possible action. Leo sat on the sofa just a little nearer Patsy and Wyatt while, Melinda did her best to sneak close to Unca Cole and sulked when Leo ordered her back. Cole glanced over his shoulders at Leo and then prowled restlessly, then stopped for a second and winced.

"What?" said Leo?

"Africa" Cole answered trying to ignore the spirit winds.

"You're not going?" demanded Leo knowing how Cole put a priority on guardian business."

"It can wait" Cole answered quietly in his guardian voice. "I figured Africa out" he said with a shrug to Leo.

"Good" said Leo "I guess patience isn't a guardian virtue either." He commented as Cole started to prowl again "It's the girl's show Cole. You just get to be the innocent who causes the action. Don't get to kill any-one"

"Shut up Leo." Cole snipped.

"Unca Cole" sighed Melinda trying to stick her nose into the hall to see what was happening. Wyatt was asleep and Patsy was playing some sort of game organising cardboard boxes under the table.

"Just a game honey" Cole told her and the guardian in him was not lying." Lots of noise nothing to worry about. Any stranger comes near you or Patsy you know what to do."

"Yes Unca Cole" said Melinda all good girl.

Leo watched Patsy creating his own patterns and order. "Do you think he knows what he is doing?" he asked.

Cole shrugged focusing more on what the girls were doing as they stood under the chandelier waiting for something to happen.

The waited and waited. The witches repeated the summons. They waited.

"Damn" said Paige.

They summoned the warlock again.

Nothing.

"Damn" said Piper. "Where are they?"

"Collecting reinforcements" said Phoebe.

"How many re-enforcements do you think?" asked Clarissa.

"Lots" said Phoebe sucking on her lip.

"Shut up "Phoebe said Clarissa.

Phoebe grinned.

Just then there was almighty crash and a sound of blinking in the conservatory and five warlocks appeared behind them and then another five appeared in the hall.

"No Willem" yelled Clarissa.

And the fight was on. Warlocks splattering in all directions. Piper blew three up in the conservatory and Phoebe coming help her kicked another through the same glass window she had kicked Belthezor through the first time he came to get them so many years ago. It smashed splaying glass everywhere. Phoebe kicked one into the clock and Paige splat one into the hall closet.

"No Willem" called Clarissa as flapping sounds appeared and great garaganas materialised in the confined space of the manor chasing the evil powers of the vanquished warlocks smashing light fittings and knocking pictures off the walls.

She suddenly spun and called "Willem. Conservatory, heading for the hall."

The warlock king heard her and turned toward her. Phoebe in the hall yelled at Cole who came out, ordering Melinda to stay back and cursed not able to see Willem, wondering why he still had this damn connection to his old life that the warlock memory power worked on him, and finding little comfort in the fact that it had worked on the source either.

Phoebe found herself in a sort of stranglehold. She could feel pressure on her throat and she could not move but no matter how she struggled the source of her confinement was still there and to those watching she was gasping for breath and struggling half choking,.

"Willem's got Phoebe" Clarissa told them in an urgent and desperately calm voice.

"Cole" called Piper.

"Cole" called Paige.

Clarissa not knowing what else to do started to move forward, and Paige caught her and stopped her Cole "she roared.

Clarissa started to say she didn't understand and was thrown backward but not effected by a fireball thrown by a warlock. The fireball caught a cushion in the conservatory and set it on fire. As another one caught Piper froze it.

"Cole" she roared.

Phoebe was whimpering for breath. Struggling kicking around in mid air. Trying to pummel her elbows into something behind her.

"I can't get mad" he yelled back trying to summon any emotion he could for Phoebe but nothing positive attracted Willem's attention. And all he could find was an admiration for her ability to look after herself. "She'll be okay" he told her sisters.

The garganas flapped crashing more furniture pictures decoration to the floor and Piper in annoyance blew one up and it splattered in anger burst of green goo and black burning furniture stank the house out.

Melinda behind Cole screamed "Ick ."

Patsy whimpered and spluttered at the smell and Leo got down on hands and knees to reassure him.

Cole continued to standing between the hall and the parlour not certain how he could help, while Clarissa half begged some-one to help Phoebe.

Willem realising he was confronted by Belthezor let go the memory power and he suddenly seemed to appear before them. A freakish Dracula looking warlock clutching Phoebe by her neck and a long claw like nail at her throat.

Cole vaguely wondered why the warlock felt the need to mimic the old source. And all of a sudden he laughed as Piper and Paige both roared at him again.

"I'll kill her" Willem cackled and for the life of him Cole could not get mad. He had seen Phoebe in that situation far too often and the trouble was this warlock caricature despite all the trouble it had been causing, was just another warlock pretender seeking powers. And all Cole could do was stand there laughing.

Piper blasting warlocks over the conservatory and hall screamed at him every name she could lay her tongue to and Paige kept yelling his name, her voice rising in an angry crescendo and Cole, to Willem's puzzlement stood there laughing.

Phoebe realising that Cole was not going to get even remotely protective, did what he fully expected her to do, levitated up in the air sunk, her teeth into the warlock so he shrieked in pain and then she somersaulted herself over the back of him.

The witches, warlock Willem and several other warlocks who must have been in on the plan all stopped fighting with a what the hell do we all do now expression on their faces.

They all jumped as a scream of agony and fury and some coughing noises, as he choked came from the kitchen as Rodik broke out of the freeze as the scent of exploding warlock powers hit him screamed his frustration and expectation.

The fight continued

Phoebe jumping in ready to kick Willem into the wall was confronted by another five warlocks. Piper blew two up from behind her and Paige finished the two Phoebe sent in her direction although the garganas swarmed and she exploded one of them too. The explosion destroyed the three cane chairs in the conservatory and the woodwork on the wall between it and the hall side wall. Willem disappeared as the memory spell worked again.

Rodik drunk at the prospect of a power rushed headlong into the chaos in a power feeding frenzy as strong as the garganas then suddenly realised he was confronted by another five live warlocks. Frightened for a second he saw Clarissa where Paige had pushed her away from the action. He dived for her catching her by both arms and pulling her in front of him as protection.

"Shit Cole" screamed Piper at him as another five warlocks appeared "Get angry and use your bloody power."

The warlocks stalking Rodik apparently knew that there was a witch that was immune to magic because they solved the problem by approaching Clarissa trying to pull her from shrivelling Rodik caught between his craving for the powers and his fear.

The warlocks dragged Clarissa away from Rodik, half wringing her arm and punching at her ribs and legs and Cole standing there laughing at Phoebe's problem unable to get angry enough to protect Phoebe was struck by a surge of pure mortal rage at the cowardice which had cost Jade her life was now risking Clarissa's.

Before any of the Charmed Ones could act he struck out with a telekinetic force so hard he flung Rodik into the piano which shattered and then blasted the warlocks into oblivion.

Willem memory spell off suddenly cackling jumped into the hallway and Cole could feel the sudden sucking and draining of his power.

Ï have the evil now Belthezor" he croaked "I waited and it cost my brother but I have the evil."

"Eh" said Cole.

For a second Cole could feel Willem's power winning and felt a panicking that he was still in the control of the evil Underworld, then he simply drew on the great power of his mortality and held his power as the surprised and stunned Willem realised that he was not confronting a demon but a mighty Ogre.

Cole, felt the great surge of the Spirit Winds and recognised the extent of his own great power. For the first time realised how far beyond good and evil he was He gave Willem a wry smile.

"You've had a good run "He told the warlock gently "But in the end it would come to this"."

"Vala" croaked Willem, still hanging onto the transmergence power, not yet realising he had lost the battle. "I'll have you yet for Vala. There will be a reckoning."

"Eh" said Cole.

Willem tried to use the memory power and it flashed green as Paige orbed the crystals into place and the three witches Piper threw the potion to remove the evil power. It flew from him in a huge black cloud and he fell to his knees turning green as the toxicity of good hit him. The warlock tried to let go the transmergence and use watch power to telekinetic the crystals but without his evil and no brother or sister to rescue him, any power he used to try to escape added to the poison and the sum of his ambition and vengeance failed as he succumbed to it. The Charmed Ones chanted the all purpose warlock destruction spell and the warlock king Willem was gone in a witches spell like any other warlock, half falling and cowering as the garaganas flapped around sucking at the great evil he had stored.


	44. Chapter 44

**The Life and Times**

**Part 4: The truth will set them free. More or less.**

**Chapter 44**

"To expostulate why day is day, night night, and time is time,  
were nothing but to waste night, day, and time"  
_Hamlet, Act ii, Sc.2_

In the parlour Leo had managed to keep the children f quiet during the fight until a particularly vicious kick from Phoebe sent one of the warlocks into the parlour and it realised while it could not use its powers it wasn't dead. Leo muttered to himself and picked up the athame he kept for safety.

"You don't want to" he told the warlock and only just realised that Melinda had snuck very close to the entrance to watch the action going on in the hall.

She stared at the warlock "Warlock guy daddy" she said as Patsy sitting upright under the table watched with interest.

"Melinda gets back" Daddy ordered quietly as the warlock made a grab for her.

Melinda was unconcerned. She levitated just the way Unca Cole had taught her and she flung her hands up and pushed the warlock away as Cole had taught her to do. The pressure of holding the warlock away and the realisation she was doing it excited her. She levitated higher using the excitement to move forward and thrust her legs out and kick out so the warlock flew back into the hall and crashed back into the hall table. It flung out a hand and smashing the television as it went.

The warlock seeing Phoebe right behind it knew it was in trouble and opted for its best hope. It blinked. And the power Melinda was exerting was released with bang as Melinda was high in the air.

She plonked down as hard as possible from what was a great height for a little girl and landed mightily on her bottom. She glared at the ground, shocked and stunned. She moved her hand to rub her bottom and winced with pain and started to cry.

Leo swooped on her totally without sympathy because he got a fright and plonked her on the sofa" Stay there "he ordered without any sympathy.

Melinda sniffed and then her face contorted and she angrily looked around for some-one to blame.

Whosit Patrick was half under the table, his little hand in the air mimicking Melinda's hand and trying hard to mimic her levitation, his face crumpling in annoyance and frustration.

He hissed his breath in anger and Melinda rubbing her sore behind and plonked on the sofa with daddy ignoring her found her victim. She raised her hand and Whosit screamed and clutched his side as she pinched him magically with a snip of her fingers, then he screamed even louder as she pinched his cheek and then his behind.

"Melinda" roared Leo.

Melinda had tears pouring down her face, she was angry and hurting and crying in temper. Whosit was in big trouble and he knew it as she got a doubly whammy pinch on his face. He screeched out loud and before Leo could stop him he ran for the only safe place for a boy who was the target of one all mightily angry and very powerful little witch.

No matter what else was happening, despite the noise in the conservatory and hall. Despite flapping garganas and the sound of shattered furniture; despite the exploding of warlocks and shrieking voices, the smell of green goo and burnt furniture; the only safe place in the world for a little mortal boy being chased and pinched by an angry witch cousin was hiding behind mommy and mommy was in hall in the middle of a warlock fight.

Whosit Patrick up and ran, ran for mommy just landing after she kicked a warlock into a demon gargana and Auntie Piper blew them both up.

Cole seeing Patsy run into the room was too far on the other side to get him. He roared to Phoebe as Patsy toddled as fast as his little legs would go, screaming all the way as Melinda came after him. He toddled past broken furniture, demon mess, green goo, even though a combination of black and green goo. Leo gave chase but wasn't fast enough. He caught Melinda but not Patsy who toddled past Auntie Paige in the middle of an energetic spin. He was going one place and the place was mommy. Warlocks exploded around him. He didn't care, he was focused on Mommy. He made it just as she landed and flew behind her screaming as the once great warlock Willem finally exploded into a trillion atoms and the screeching garganas flocked onto his evaporating demon powers sucking them up like vultures at a kill.

Patsy caught Phoebe's skirt while Leo removed Melinda screaming hissing at her cousin and mightily in tears.

There were still four warlocks there as Clarissa half crying lay on the floor and seeing the cowering and half prostrate Rodik near her they headed for him and decided killing a retriever would salvage something from the mess. Phoebe comforting Patsy and Paige half kneeling by Clarissa watched them run toward the retriever and ignored them and Piper shrugged.

Rodik started to scream and Cole felt the sprit winds shudder and recognised it was because of the witches' reluctance to save a very nasty innocent. He listened to his guardian calling and his need to protect his family from evil, knowing the refusal to save an innocent no, matter how despicable was evil, and he blasted the warlocks into the wasteland showering Rodik, the rest of the living room and most of the varnish on the steps with more black/purple burning goo.

Patsy let fly with a huge bawling WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, out noising all the warlocks and garaganas and demons and witches.

Phoebe picked up her distressed and very angry son who bawled even louder gasped great breaths and turned his face in distaste at the evil power floating around. He was furious and upset and nothing Phoebe could do calmed him he sucked the air in great gulping breaths waving his hands and shrieking.

The family looked around at the devastation of the conservatory the broken furniture the broken chairs.

They also saw Rodik unconscious on the floor.

"Damn you Cole damn you" screamed Piper. "What did you have to do that for?" She raised her voice several decibels and roared "You saved him." She half aimed a kick in his general direction. "How the hell did he get out of the freeze? I double whammied him."

"Me" Clarissa whimpered. "I touched him."

"Why?"asked Paige.

"Slapped his face actually" Clarissa confessed..."

"Oh" said Piper "Okay then no problems."

"Sorry" said Cole trying to keep his guardian voice down "It was a reflex action"

"Why is killing the solution to every problem you have "Leo demanded forgetting Clarissa's presence."You can't help yourself, you just have to kill."

"I do not "spat Cole."Not now anyway."

"You damned shit arsehole." said Paige lifting a groggy and disorientated Clarissa onto her lap. "Look what you've done. If you just let the warlocks kill him."

"I'm sorry" he said hanging his head as Phoebe glared at the prostrate form of Rodik "Phoebe" he pleaded.

"I'm pissed at you" she said "Saving that shit. What for? Hell" she said cuddling a still screaming Patsy while Melinda firmly held in daddy's arms sobbed. "You couldn't stop Willem choking me but you could save that little shit."

"I couldn't help it" Cole pleaded confronted by three very angry witches.

Leo stared at the ceiling was firmly holding onto Melinda. "Next time find a way to solve the problem without killing" he suggested while Cole growled angrily.

Leo eyed the mess the house was in" There goes the college fund" he said" don't Cole " He added for safety even if he didn't believe Cole would try to fix it in front of Clarissa "Do you have any idea what it will cost to fix it."

"I'm pissed at you too" Phoebe told Leo as Paige reassured Clarissa nothing looked broken "Can't even trust you to look after the kids" she said. She cuddled Patsy, "Why didn't you watch the kids better Leo?" she said as she swallowed guiltily. "Hell if the pair of you can't help, did you to have to try and sabotage it."

"I." said Cole remorsefully" I only.:."

"Damn well interfered" said Phoebe sniffy as her son who had reduced the noise to sobs just gulped in the air and then in a weepy heap buried his head against her.

Rodik finally woke. He took in the smell, the mess and the whole effect. He struggled to his feet. "You got the warlock" he said accusingly.

"We got lots of warlock's" Piper told him crossing her hands and tapping her feet.

"Where are the powers?" screeched Rodik.

"Ask Cole" sniffed Phoebe.

"Where are they?" demanded Rodik "The demon stole them, didn't you?" he screeched at Cole as Clarissa starting to struggle to her feet looked concerned.

Leo gave Melinda to her mother and helped Clarissa stand "I used to be a doctor" he said gently.

Paige shook her "Garganas got the bad one. I guess the good ones flew out the window."

"You're evil, you're all evil" screamed Rodik "You say you're not evil and you lost 200 years worth of power that warlock was keeping, the most powerful warlock, the collector of some of the greatest powers of good. He waved his hands in the air. "You'll suffer" he screeched. "You'll all suffer.

"Shut the fuck up" said everybody.

Rodik glared at them then stalked up the stairs screaming his whitelighter" Angela's name.

"Thank s for saving me Cole" Cole mused. "Gee Rodik no problem. Anytime."

"Bastard" said Phoebe cuddling Patsy. "I have to face that bloody tribunal now because you saved him."

"It isn't just because of Rodik" Cole started to say.

"Shut up Cole" Leo warned him as Phoebe looked furious.

Piper waited for Rodik to go.

She angrily waved her hand at the mess "See what you caused" she told Cole. "You'll suffer." she added

"Don't talk to me," Phoebe ordered Cole as he started to say her name. She gathered a still sobbing and gulping Whosit to her.

"You'll suffer" said Paige turning her back on Cole. "Well I guess we get you to hospital." she told a very groggy Clarissa.

"Why are you all so pissed at Cole?" Clarissa asked confused.

"We're always pissed at Cole" said Leo as Cole ground his teeth. "Nothing looks broken" he said "But Paige and I will take you to hospital."

"I'll call Mike" said Piper."We got Willem because of you "she said gently touching Clarissa.

"Thanks" Clarissa looked around" I think they trashed this place worse than my shop. The way I thought they trashed my shop at first" she said.

"It's been worse" said Phoebe.

"No it hasn't" said Piper" even the banshee didn't do this much damage."

"Banshee?" said Clarissa.

Phoebe swallowed uncomfortably "Its long story" she told Clarissa. I'll call over and see how you are tomorrow."

"I can walk Leo" Clarissa said as he went to pick her up.

"No need" he said picking her up as Paige opened doors and grabbed bags.

"Maybe real magic is not my calling:" said Clarissa weakly" I don't think our insurance would cover this."

"Well your non magic is why we got the bastard" said Piper again. "Neither does ours."

"I've got a feeling elder's won't be to pleased" whispered Clarissa and she looked ill and guilty" I sort of shouldn't but I wish you'd not quite saved Rodik" she whispered.

"Me too " said Phoebe tapping her foot and glaring in Cole's direction.

Piper called Clarissa's husband Mike, who was not very happy she had been hurt again and did not hesitate to say what he thought of this level of magic and barely eased his anger when Piper told him it was over. Piper did her best to reassure him but he was barely polite when he hung up, just saying sharply he was going to meet his wife at the hospital.

Piper sighed and caught her somewhat chastened daughter by the hand. "We need to get you and Patsy a bath and put Wyatt to bed" she said mother again.

"Big fight, mommy" said a now subdued Melinda looking around the mess.

"Don't do anything about this" Piper ordered Cole "I mean it we need to talk about it.

"Sure Piper" he said "Phoebe" he started to say.

"I'm pissed at you" Phoebe said. Following her sister and Melinda upstairs with patsy snuggled against her.

"You think we should call the whitelighters say we got Willem." Phoebe asked Piper.

"You want to listen to them preach about losing the powers" said Piper. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" agreed Phoebe. "At least we got the bastard Willem."

"We didn't get the bastard retriever" grumbled Piper "Thanks to Cole."

Cole half smiled to himself as he watched her go upstairs.

"God I love you Phoebe" he said out loud. He felt the spirit winds call and shrugged sitting down on the one upright chair in the conservatory and taking the time to realise that he could remember the whole scenario with Willem and decided very quickly it was better Leo did not know how he got out of the warlock realm. He also realised that he had crossed some sort of bridge where he was apart from the life he had once lead. He was aware of Africa calling but still sat there, knowing Africa would exist as Africa whether he went now or later.

He had barely decided it could wait when orbs sounded and a very displeased Francesca stood there looking at him. She was in her whitelighter robe and the expression on her crooked face should have made him shake. She started to speak then looked around and her eyes opened wide as she took in the mess.

"The girl's got Willem." said Cole "I had to save Rodik:" he added shamefaced.

"You do realise your time is excruciating " Francesca told him.

"I know that" Cole said. "Everybody is pissed at me" he moaned.

"Well you shouldn't have saved Rodik" said Francesca not remotely sympathetic "Why did you have to save him?"

"To save the Charmed Ones. He's an innocent" said Cole" For the Charmed Ones to ignore him would be evil."

"You pick the most annoying times to listen to your calling" Francesca told him. "Perhaps you could pay the same attention to Africa."

"You would have saved him" Cole accused.

"I would have advised them to save an innocent even if it was a retriever" Francesca conceded with a slight smile. "Why aren't you in Africa?"

"I was busy with my family" he answered. "And some things I had to think about. Africa is always there."

"You're not busy now" she said. "Don't do anything stupid, when you get there" she added her eyes dancing which Cole did not miss.

Cole looked at he guardian like, "I know how to manage Africa" he said.

"What do you mean?" Francesca asked quietly.

"Africa will take care of Africa" the guardian answered her. "There isn't an answer. I can't find it and I was the Source of all evil. So neither can Tempus. Its very contradiction is what protects it. in magic terms and only some-one who can deal with it in mortal terms will ever fix it. There is no magic solution to Africa, and Tempus will probably never accept that. I even suspect it exists to torture him, to be just out of reach, just like destroying the race of witches remained just out of reach of the Old Source, despite witch trials, plagues and magic wars."

"That is very wise "Francesca said wryly.

"I know" said Cole in his guardian voice. "I just found out how powerful I am."

Francesca contemplated him thoughtfully.

"That warlock Willem, "all the powers of Good and evil and it…it was a gnat. I knew I had the powers but never felt them the extent of them before" Cole told her. "I am turning into a bloody ogre Francesca... Mrs Rinaldi."

"As you g row into the role you know you'll feel more, understand more grow in wisdom." She said not quite hiding her amusement.

"Well I hate it, I hate being an ogre and I hate having to be wise. I wanted to kill the bastard retriever too." he snarled little boy and then caught the wry smile on Francesca.

"Understanding the extent of your evil may be your salvation" Francesca said firmly without any softening," or rather may be the means of your salvation, understanding your mortal nature and hanging on to it will be the means of maintaining your sanity."

"Damn that's wise" he grinned with a somewhat false bravado because he still was not certain what their relationship was any more, friend, guide, teacher. "I wonder if I will ever be as wise as you" he asked a touch facetiously.

"I sincerely doubt that" she said severely but her eyes were twinkling. "But you may need me less. It's a little like watching your child grow" she said as he pouted. "You're glad and proud for them but it is very hard letting go."

"I am not a child" he said and then suddenly laughed well aware he was putting on his brattiest mood with her.

She shrugged revealing just a little of her soul when she explained "You may be angry with me backing away but I have to understand my own wisdom well enough to accept being needed less."

"You're needed" said Cole firmly "You... you keep it in perspective. And it's not just me "he added.

"Oh I have guided guardians long enough to understand at some level my guidance is always very much needed" she said calmly.

Cole thought of the Francesca who was Giovanni's wife, who worked in his tavern to support a family because she was loved and wanted by him and the passion in her soul when she had spoken of her desires to Arturo and he pursed his lips that she could be so blind. "You're wanted, even when you're not needed. And its not only me " He added somewhat petulantly.

"I am sure Proctor wants me "she said sarcastically.

"Do you know I think he does" Cole told her "Annoying you is one of his great pleasures."

"Did he tell you that?" demanded Francesca.

"More or less" said Cole brazenly.

"Go to Africa" she ordered in her best school marm voice "And leave me to consider my purpose is to provide Proctor with the pleasure of some-one to annoy" She met his blue eyes a trifle belligerently and it finally occurred to him he had gone too far.

"I better go" he said and started to shimmer then stopped "You don't decide when you're wanted or not " he told her and escaped before she could reply.

"I hate it when they finally learn how to be guardians" Francesca sighed.

She looked around the trashed manor walls dripping with black/purple and green goo, stained varnish, broken furniture, light fittings and stained cloth covers, Francesca shook her head "I hope you enjoy your life and family while you have it Cole "She smiled " but I think something changed today. I think you grew today."

Phoebe and Piper took the children upstairs for a somewhat belated bath Piper bathed Wyatt in the baby bath while Phoebe carefully supervised Pasty and Melinda in the big one. She washed Melinda's hair and then Patsy's. Patsy and Melinda were playing with rubber ducky squeeze it and Patsy's favourite ship and the bath had several other favourite toys all up Melinda's end. Patsy in a snit at Melinda splashed too big and she hit the water and orbed his ship away from him.

"Melinda" said Phoebe as Patsy splashed louder and more angrily. "Give Patsy his toy. I mean it."

"I still want to kill Cole for saving Rodik" said Piper.

Phoebe half turned toward her "It was just an instinct" she said trying to defend him "He just acted without thinking."

"You can't defend the indefensible" said Piper "When I think the witches that are at risk because Cole saved that little shit" Piper said working herself up to a temper until Wyatt started to cry.

Then Melinda started and Phoebe turned back to the children, "Good Melinda" she said noticing Patsy had his ship back. Melinda sniffed and waved her hand.

"No Melinda" said Phoebe firmly.

"Honest to God Piper told Phoebe" sometime I think Cole is more a pain in the butt than her used top be when he was evil. At least you didn't expect anything better of him then."

"He trying" said Phoebe.

"He sure is" snapped Piper.

Melinda went wahh "and Phoebe turned back "You didn't have to give him all the toys sweetie" she said "And gave the duck back to her. But you're a good girl" she added giving Melinda a special hug and making Pasty say wah.

Piper lifted Wyatt out of the bath and put him in his wrap towel. "Where's that special cream?" she asked.

Phoebe glanced around, " Over on the shower stool" she said and turned back to Melinda and Patsy "Melinda " a she said severely as she saw all the toys at Melinda 's end of the bath "I said share. I mean it "and Melinda started to cry.

Piper took Wyatt into his nursery and Phoebe lifted Pasty out of the bathe and wrapped him in a towel and then did the same for Melinda who some what spitefully pinched at Patsy.

"Don't Melinda" said Phoebe firmly, and then Melinda crinkle up her face and let cried out Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

"And that won't help" said Phoebe.

She dried the children down and put Melinda in her lemon teddy bear pyjamas neatly folder and freshened with lavender by Musha and friends Phoebe supposed, and put Whosit in his night diaper.

Melinda knew wearing diapers was only for babies. She thumbed her nose at him and flicked the diaper tab and it half fell down and then she screamed another loud wahhhhhhhhhhhhh. And Phoebe gave Whosit another cuddle.

"You young lady and Patsy need to sleep. You're tired and cranky" she told Melinda. Melinda sniffed and then whimpered.

Holding Melinda's hand she picked up Whosit Patsy and took him to bed. She put him down and glanced around the room which was relatively tidy for once because she had fixed it before the vanquish. She gave Patsy a kiss while Melinda sat on Phoebe and Cole's bed sniffling to herself and occasionally yelping.

"Bed missie," Phoebe told Melinda who grumpily followed Phoebe over to her room, and then squealed again as she got into bed.

"Be a good girl. Go to sleep" Phoebe said. "Mommy will be in to say goodnight in a few minutes." She went over to kiss Melinda who crumpled her and pulled away" What's the matter?" said Phoebe genuinely hurt.

"Mean Auntie Phoebe" said Melinda.

"What did I do?" Phoebe asked.

"I hurt and you yell at me" she sniffed "Mean Auntie Phoebe."

"Who hurt you?" asked Phoebe.

"Him" whimpered Melinda waving at the door.

"Warlock didn't hurt you sweetie" said Phoebe firmly "Just a sore bottom. Be a good girl."

"Am good" said Melinda sniffing. "He hurt me."

"Oh Melinda " said Phoebe as Piper came in. "Don't think seeing the warlock fight was a good idea" she told her.

"Now you agree with me "said Piper

Piper went to sit with her daughter and Phoebe sighing walked back to her room as Cole came upstairs.

"I'm pissed at you" she told him" and. Why didn't you come to help with the kids?"

"Africa" he said, going into the bedroom.

"When?" she asked."

"Just then" he said.

"Fix it?" she asked reaching to kiss him lightly.

"Can't fix Africa" he answered "I solved the immediate problem. Shut a portal evil was using to suck fire. Good wanted to invade and get it back. "Didn't bother explaining why it was not a great idea."

"Ogre scare them?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm still pissed at you" Phoebe told him" Long night" she said. And he smiled understanding her. She looked longingly at their bed "I better go check some things in the Book of Shadows for, the tribunal hearing" she snarked.

Cole nodded. He checked his son for the pleasure of looking at him. Patsy was already asleep lying on his tummy making wuffling noises. And then went to his the closet. With all the smashed glass downstairs the place was freezing. He looked for the red sweater, a favourite. He pulled his closet apart and could not find and then went to his top drawer. He could only find a blue one. He wanted the red one.

He went to the bedroom door. "Phoebe where's my red sweater. " he roared upstairs.

"I put it away" she called back from the attic.

"I know you did" he said "Where?"

"Where it ought to be" she called back.

"Where's" that?" he said leaning on the jamb.

"In the bottom drawer left side" she called back. "And don't leave everything on the floor" she added "Unless you want me more pissed at you."

"Not possible" muttered Cole. He found the sweater in the bottom of the lower drawer after pulling the drawer to pieces. He put it on and went to leave everything on the floor and decided it was possible for Phoebe to be more pissed at him so he stuffed everything back in the drawer and shut it tight hoping Phoebe would not look in it or the brownies Musha and friends would fix it.

He went downstairs and winced a little as Piper glared at him and ordered cleaning duty in the conservatory. "Not even one flick" she told him "clean it properly."

"You want the burn marks to stay on the floor?" he asked getting cranky at being yelled at. "Or pay some-one to fix it?"

"Just don't attempt something you don't know how to fix" Piper snarled as she went back upstairs.

"Yeah Piper and I really appreciate the thanks for saving you from the consequences of letting an innocent get killed because you don't like him." Cole muttered flicking his fingers so the worse of the acidic burns caused by the black goo came out of the woodwork.

Leo and Paige came home from the hospital "Those marks look all the wrong colour" Leo told Cole. "It needs staining."

"You want to do it" said Cole managing to get the hall cupboard in something like its original condition.

"Don't you dare touch the piano" ordered Paige.

"Then use your powers for some personal gain and fix the place yourself" snarled Cole "And suffer the consequences."

"Jeez why are you in such a snitch?" demanded Paige.

Phoebe stalked downstairs as Cole did his best to straighten the potted plants.

You bastard "She said angrily.

"What the hell did I do now"? he snarled back because he had been yelled at once too often.

"I asked you" she said hand on hips "I asked you nicely not to put your stuff on the floor. I told you where the sweater was in the bottom drawer. I asked you not to throw everything on the floor" Phoebe raged at him "I asked you Cole. I asked nicely:" she screamed. "It isn't funny and I'm not cleaning up after you."

"I didn't throw them on the floor" he bit out "I'm not lying Phoebe" he said.

She looked at him.

"I. am. not. lying" he said again.

"I know" she whispered going pale and she spun around. She ran upstairs to their room. It was a mess. Every drawer pulled out, clothes over the floor, her bras, knickers Cole's sweaters, everything. The closet doors were open and all their clothes were in a heap.

"What's been here?" she asked Cole who was just behind her, his eyes popping at the disaster the room had become since he went downstairs.

Phoebe crept over to Whosit who was snuffling happy. Relieved she muttered "He's okay Cole" and then screamed.

"What?" said Cole, as Phoebe could only point at Patsy contentedly asleep.

"What" said Coe looking at Patsy lying on his tummy the way he always slept.

Cole started "Shit" he yelled.

Downstairs Leo and Piper and Paige looked at each other and ran for the stairs followed by Paige.

In the bedroom Phoebe and Cole were staring at the sleeping little boy.

Piper went over to them. "OMG" she said looking at Patsy.

"What?" said Leo coming over.

"Shit" said Leo.

"What?" said Paige coming over.

"Shit" said Paige "He."."

"Yes" said Phoebe bursting on tears against Cole.

"What do we do?" Cole asked Piper in choking voice.

"Now you think I can help you raise your kid?" she snorted "Shit."

Patsy sniffled happily on his sleep levitating some inches above the mattress apparently sound asleep but occasionally waving his little hand and smiling happily as another drawer went crashing and things flew out.

"Sleep telekinesis" Leo explained "It's been known to happen to baby witches when they get upset."

"He isn't witch" whimpered Phoebe.

"Melinda chased him in" said Paige "Just as Willem was vanquished."

"The garaganas" said Piper.

"Got the evil powers" said Phoebe "the good ones were floating.

"Shit" they all hissed.

"How many do you think he got, he sucked into his core" asked Leo apprehensively.

Paige and Piper looked at him.

"All of them" whispered Phoebe. "Cole" she moaned but he just looked at her his face a picture of panic. He only knew all the answers when it wasn't his child.

"Hell we don't even really know what powers Willem had" Cole asked "I mean there's the memory and the transmergence. What else."

Leo told them the list he knew. Power to burn with his eyes, communicate telepathically. Telekinesis, the power to absorb great knowledge whatever that is. The power to smell evil But Willem could have been boasting" He added.

"Levitation" said Pipe practically.

"Shit" breathed everyone.

"No-one knew" whimpered Phoebe.

"Shit" said Cole.

They watched Patsy for nearly an hour hoping they were wrong, but when he called his favourite toys to his cot they knew they were not. The family went to bed, to tired to decide anything after a long night.

Phoebe lay under the comforter on her side, and with a hand held across Cole's chest. He lay on his back staring at ceiling.

"It's been a long day" she said. "I."

Yeah "he agreed" "You know" he said "Rodik. It a was..."

"Yeah" said Phoebe.

"Nothing I could.. " he said.

"It's just..." she said

"Yeah." said Cole.

"He's going to out us big time tomorrow" Phoebe said. "At the tribunal..."

"Secrets leaking like a sieve anyway" he said.

"No" she said. "Just wish..."

"Me too" he said.

"It's damned..." she said.

"Yeah" he said almost angry "And over a little..."

"That's it" she said " and all to over a..."

They lay quiet for a while.

"I love being magical Cole" Phoebe said.

"You'll still be magical" he said" even if they try taking away your powers."

"Clarissa hates not having powers, even if she is magical." Phoebe said

"Phoebe" he said "What I saw in the future. Whatever happens tomorrow, it isn't the end of it."

"Oh" she said "You saw the end, I mean…."

"Just enough" he said.

"Don't suppose you saw how I make it to be with you for eternity? she asked.

He was silent.

"Cole" she said.

"What" he said.

"You can't lie to me." she told him.

"I know he answered.

"Will you ever tell me?" She asked.

"I don't want you to do it." he said

"How does it end" she asked quietly.

"The way you already know it ends" he told her conceding

She thought for a while. "Old Phoebe" she asked.

He was silent.

"What are we going to do about Patsy" Phoebe asked after a while.

"I have not got one bloody clue" Cole answered his voice trembling."

"I mean Melinda has telekinesis and all that strong magic and she can orb and levitate like a white lighter and she's nearly impossible."

"I know" said Cole.

They were silent."

"At least when the tribunal is over we'll be rid of the bastard retriever" sighed Phoebe.

"I know" said Cole "Go to sleep baby."

"You to baby" she said snugly into him tired beyond caring." I'm still pissed at you for saving Rodik" she said.

"I know" he said. Just as she started to fall sleep he asked. "I f you're so pissed at me why do you want to find a way to be with me for eternity?" he asked.

"I can be pissed with you and want to be with you at the same time" Phoebe murmured.

"You do know I love you" he said.

"You mentioned it once or twice" Phoebe said. "I think we're doing okay." Patsy whiffled and something in the room crashed." Sort of" she sighed as she fell asleep.

_**What is love? 'Tis not hereafter,  
Present mirth hath present laughter:  
What's to come is still unsure.  
In delay there lies no plenty,  
Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty:  
Youth's a stuff will not endure.  
**(William Shakespeare Twelfth Night II.iii. 39-44 & 47-52)_

_**PART 5 (FINAL OF THIS STORY) WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS**_


	45. Chapter 45

"When shall we three meet again  
In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

(William Shakespeare Macbeth (I, i, 1-2))

In the early hours of the morning after Willem was vanquished and Patsy received his powers Cole was woken by a call from a client whose elderly and quite well off mother had been caught shoplifting chocolate bars from an all night shop again. He promised he would go and arrange for her immediate release.

"How?" asked Phoebe sleepily watching him get dressed. "Isn't she still on bail from the last time?"

He half flicked his fingers "When all else fails."

"Isn't stealing, stealing?" Phoebe asked in a sleepy voice. "I have some sympathy for the shopkeeper you know."

"I have some sympathy for her son." said Cole "Getting screwed over by out anof control family." he added with a grin.

"Very funny "Phoebe said yawing.

"Patsy's asleep "Cole said as he bent over to kiss her, just as she moved to look and he connected with her eye. "God Phoebe," he muttered.

"Just asleep? "She asked trying to peer around him.

"Yes," said Cole "On his tummy, 3 inches above the bed."

Phoebe dozed off and when she woke Patsy already wide awake was playing levitation spin around three toys he pulled over to his cot.

"Clever Patsy" she said brightly, feeling it was better her son did not get any negative vibes about his magic. She watched him play swallowing hard.

"Hasn't gone away over night?" asked Piper from the door, her voice hopeful.

"No" said Phoebe trying not to keep the panic down.

Melinda bounced in past her mommy, saw Patsy playing with the toys in the air and telekineticed them from him. He pulled them back and Melinda hung on, until the toys fell apart mid air. Patsy spun a plastic skittle from the corner of the room at Melinda and Melinda sent a pillow from Phoebe and Cole's bed at Patsy.

Piper froze the skittle and the pillow midair, and Phoebe pulled them to her.

"What am I going to do Piper? "Phoebe pleaded "How am I going to raise an out of control magic kid whose more powerful than me?" she sobbed.

"You asking for my advice?" asked Piper jumping to stop Melinda dumping Patsy's cot mattress upside down with Patsy still on it "Because gee I don't know, anything about raising him remember," she snipped. "And its not like I have had an experience raising an out of control magic kid more powerful than me."

Melinda started to raise her hand.

"Out of this room" Piper ordered immediately "No Patsy "She said firmly as he nipped his fingers to pinch Melinda's retreating behind. Melinda stopped. "Now ordered." Piper.

"Piper," pleaded Phoebe.

"You want to know what I've learnt from Melinda" said Piper.

"Yes," pleaded Phoebe.

"Muddle through" Piper told her. "Melinda" she roared as there was a suspicious noise coming from the landing. She went out and found Rodik slapping himself as if he was being attacked by something crawling over him.

"Melinda" said Piper.

"That child is evil" said Rodik stopping slapping realising nothing was wrong.

"Ahhhhhhhh" whimpered Phoebe as a teddy bounced off the ceiling and Patsy clapped his hands.

In the kitchen, Paige, ready for work, was drinking coffee. Leo had disappeared off to deal with Durand's latest blunt talking to dragons and trolls. Phoebe fixed breakfast for Melinda and Patsy while Piper fed Wyatt ; kids come first; then the witches decided they could no longer put off calling the whitelighter.

They had a long discussion about Patsy where Paige argued Patsy's magic was not something Elders needed to know about, and Phoebe weepily agreed. While the witches were talking Patsy and Melinda entertained themselves thumping a soft ball around the kitchen no matter how many times it was taken from them. They put Melinda in front of the TV in the living room and Piper feeling a little icky doing it, froze Patsy.

"We can't keep doing this" said Phoebe even, more weepy as she watched her frozen baby.

"We can until we work out some way of controlling a baby with that power," said Paige firmly.

"Or Willem's power to get out of a freeze turns out to be good one, and Patsy learns to use it" Piper commented dryly.

So Piper in jeans and a sweater, Paige in her screw you suit because she had a long day dealing with budgets at the employment centre or more correctly dealing with people who did not want to give her budgets and Phoebe still wrapped up in a bath robe called their whitelighter down.

Kitchener and to Paige's joy Mark arrived. Kitchener/Not-Casper stood looking grave as they explained that they got Willem, missing a few details that they thought were not suitable for whitelighter ears.

"Who was hurt? " he asked as soon as he heard Rodik came out of the freeze.

"Clarissa was beaten up a bit " Piper told him, "Thanks to Rodik interfering. I froze him but the sniff of the powers must have brought him out of the freeze. Phoebe's right. It is almost jerk off for him to take them."

Not-Casper snorted." If you are saying that to get me angry with you, it won't work. I agree. I'll check with Clarissa's whitelighter."

"Called her this morning. She's sore but okay. Husband is not happy with us though." said Paige.

"And so Willem is really gone." Not –Casper seemed almost not to believe it was over.

"Plus about 20 lower minions hose names we didn't get" said Phoebe," so it may be an idea to use whatever it is you use to track warlocks and finds out which ones are gone."

"Good." said Not-Casper "Rodik didn't get the powers of any of them?"

"No" said Piper defiant "We just got rid of the warlocks,

"So I have to tell the Elders the powers are lost to good. " asked Not-Casper."

the witches glanced at each other.

"I guess that is what you will have to tell them" said Piper, not quite meeting his eyes.

Mark looked grave but said little after greeting the witches. He stood so he was slightly outside the group glancing occasionally at Paige with a certain longing in his eyes,

"And what do I tell the Elders about how you got him?" Not-Casper asked.

"The truth" Piper answered with a level of tension in her voice.

"We worked out that we got it wrong the first try. We had to get rid of the evil powers before the potion and spell worked." Paige said with a side ways glance toward Mark who raised his eyes.

"And getting rid of the evil powers first?" Mark asked "This will work on other warlocks. The Elders could suggest that to other witches."

"Worth a try if nothing else works." Phoebe answered carefully while Paige bit her lip.

"As simple as that" mused Not-Casper nodded again "And there was I assuming that you did something I would not approve of or you would have informed me before you went after him."

"We weren't waiting for your approval or opinion this time " insisted Piper sharply "It was our call."

"Aren't you going to lecture us on the bloody powers?" demanded Paige.

"No" said Not-Casper "If Willem has gone and no witch was killed I am going to take it as a blessing. If no whitelighter has to mourn a lost charge then I say thank you and congratulations, " and he bowed slightly.

Mark stood to one side and sucked his lip. "I take it Willem did not have Belthezor's powers in the end?" he asked almost too casually.

"No it was just a warlock chasing powers, using demon myths about the old source to raise its profile. So when is Rodik going?" asked Phoebe with a hopeful flirtatious smile.

"What happened to the evil powers?" asked Not-Casper, ignoring the flirting.

"The whore's demon took them to use for evil" screamed Rodik from the door. "They're holding me prisoner " he screeched. "They gave all the powers to Belthezor and they're going to use them, I heard them talking last night " he said. "Belthezor is going to take over the world."

"Bloody liar" said Piper. "You heard no such thing."

"You ask her," Rodik screamed pointing at Phoebe. "She knows what happened to the evil powers. She and the demon were talking about what they could do."

"Prick" said Phoebe because she wasn't on very safe ground. "Why don't you just do magic a favour and get yourself killed?"

"I can help if you want" offered Paige sweetly.

"Take me away they want to kill me" Rodik begged the whitelighters. "Something terrible is going to happen to me if I stay here."

"We can only hope" said Phoebe "So you better go now." she said brightly "Don't even pack. We'll send it on."

"You only want me to go so you can kill me some where else and the Elders won't see through your game." Rodik sniffed "They want to kill me to stop me telling the Elders what I know."

"Everyone want to kill you" said Not-Casper. " What you makes you think you're any worse off here?"

All three sisters noticeably paled.

"I demand to talk to the Elders," Rodik sniffed slyly. "At her tribunal today. The Elders have to understand that this who…"

"Where's Cole?" asked Piper looking around.

"I can call him" said Phoebe.

"Witch "Sniffed Rodik "All these witches are evil.

"That doesn't sound anything new to me" said Not -Casper smugly "so I doubt your presence will be needed."

"He has a right to be there, to be heard if he feels he has something to say Kitchener, regardless of what any-one personally thinks of him" Mark said softly. "Witches have been known to go evil, and those closest to them have not been able to see it, because they haven't wanted to. As I understand it, sometimes a less involved person sees things that those who are close do not."

"What " screamed Paige unable to restrain herself.

"Rodik has a right to be heard, and have his words judged as Phoebe has a right to be heard and have her words judged." Mark said softly refusing to be intimidated as all three witches glared at him, especially Paige. "If Rodik has wants to put his credibility to the test he should be heard. You know I'm right, Kitchener" said Mark still soft. "And" he told the witches "the more you try to stop him speaking, the more validity you give to his claims."

Kitchener turned his nose up and then with extreme distaste said "I know. I'll inform the Elders," he told Rodik his voice bitter and clearly less than pleased with Mark.

Rodik suddenly happy, smirked and then it must have occurred to him that he was in mortal danger if one of the witches wanted to kill him. "They'll kill me" he screeched. "To stop me telling the truth."

"I wouldn't blame them," sighed Not-Casper while the girls pointedly ignored Mark, Paige sniffing loudly to make sure he knew he was being ignored.

"I can take it that I have your word no misfortune will happen to Rodik in the meantime " Not-Casper asked the Charmed Ones ignoring Rodik.

"Well we won't hurt him" said Piper with an expression on her face that would have scared demons into self destruction.

Rodik seeing her expression, fled while Phoebe giggled and even Paige forgot Mark had betrayed her for a second to smirk.

"So you'll take our word." Piper asked Kitchener, impressed.

"I believe although we have had our differences I can have faith in your integrity" Not-Casper smiled "If not in your judgement."

"Well you shouldn't," said Phoebe honestly. " We've had some personal agenda. We've all been taken over by evil at some time" she glanced at her sisters "So you should be less than trusting when something seems unusual or suspicious. I wouldn't be happy if you took …our integrity for granted. "She told the whitelighter " Only this time there is no evil and he's not in danger. Damnit," she cursed.

"I see," said Not-Casper.

"Anyway if Angela did not believe Rodik, maybe the Elders won't" said Piper.

"Perhaps," said Not-Casper " but Angela is not an Elder Elders re there because of their wisdom.

The whitelighter purposely ignored the witches expressions of disbelief.

His voice carefully bland he continued "Sometimes the Elders see things in places and find truth in places others do not"

All three sisters snorted.

"And this hearing isn't just about Rodik's temper tantrums." Kitchener told them "Its about the 'aura' of Belthezor that hangs over the Charmed Ones." He took a deep breath "I'm sorry Phoebe but I tried to warn you that your less than honest responses would sooner or later be a problem."

"You did." Phoebe agreed quietly.

Kitchener nodded. "Whatever happens, I want to say how beholden I am to you that you took out the warlock and its minions and no whitelighter is grieving a charge. Which may not be the opinion of others up there. Coming Mark?" he asked pointedly.

"In a second," answered Mark who obviously knew he was in trouble and was characteristically prepared to face the witches wrath.

"How could you?" yelled Paige " How could you put Phoebe in that situation."

"Of lying." Mark said. "She doesn't have to."

"We vanquished Belthezor," said Piper furious.

"Oh for god's sake, he isn't vanquished now." Mark said in a soft pleasant voice "Belthezor is alive and well, sleeping in Phoebe's bed and playing arsehole lawyer and you all know it."

"You…" Piper started to say.

"Don't call me a bastard." said Mark mildly "Cole is Belthezor and he is being guided by a whitelighter with whom I once shared a very pleasant Christmas dinner. A whitelighter who I just happened to recognise as one the great powers that be not so long ago. One that the Elder s are so in awe of they all but fall to the ground when she passes."

The girls exchanged nervous glances.

"And." continued Mark "As she does not seem to be making any effort to stop this tribunal, and as a paragon of good she could not possibly expect you to lie, then for god's sake why lie?"

"Because I am frightened of where the truth will lead Good." whispered Phoebe.

"Telling lies seems to have lead to a mess where Elders at least are so scared of Belthezor reincarnating there is a risk they will do something that from my lowly level looks rash" Mark pointed out.

"I have told the truth" said Phoebe "As much as I could."

"No you haven't Phoebe "Mark answered softly "You've told a number of half truths that were meant to be lies. You knew it and they knew it, and it only takes a shit like Rodik to prod the paranoia about a resurrected evil, and the whole thing is out of hand."

"Rodik is more or less telling the truth Mark" said Phoebe. "You have no idea of the consequences of telling the truth."

"Do you?" said Mark still gentle "Rodik isn't telling the truth. Any more than you are. He is just exaggerating what he thinks he knows because he is starting to get the message he isn't that important. His case is that you're evil. Is that true? Belthezor is alive and evil. Is that true? Because it sounds along way from the truth to me.

"To damned close for comfort" said Piper.

"The truth is more dangerous than you know Mark "Paige told him.

"So is a lie" said Mark "You think they are going to rely on their estimation of Phoebe. Because if it did I can tell you, she's damned before it starts. Fortunately for her recognising truth is a power held by some beings of good." he added. "Fortunate as long as she tells the truth anyway.

"Are we supposed to know that? " Paige asked.

"Know what?" said Mark softly. "But I would advise Phoebe to assume that a lie or a half truth will be recognised. And I would assume that there will be those expecting a lie and who will want to act on that lie, because Phoebe lied regardless of why she lied. There are some who feel it would be better to damn Phoebe and perhaps even the Charmed Ones," Mark explained as they glared at him.

"Why would they want Phoebe be damned, and us?" demanded Paige.

"Because there are some Elders who confuse the Charmed Ones ….impatience with the Elder's belief in their own goodness with a rejection of good and its values." Mark said carefully "And would prefer there be a parting of the ways."

"So if it doesn't go away today" Paige asked. "Some of them could want to act on their…. confusion."

"There will always be those who will want the Belthezor legend to be true," Mark said. "Whitelighter 101. But if they cannot justify their concerns by Phoebe lying or find any other credible evidence, then in lieu of credible evidence, Belthezor remains just that. A legend."

"Except you know what Cole is," said Paige sucking her lip.

""I believe I know what Cole is" said Mark gently "I have no credible evidence. There is no reason to ask me. Rodik has not even seen me in the same room as him."

The sisters nodded and stood not quite sure what to say.

" Just a junior whitelighter's advice," Mark said. He swallowed. The witches remained silent "Can I asked something Pet?" he finally said.

"What?" said Paige snappishly because she was not sure how to react.

"What the hell are you wearing that god-awful suit for?" Mark asked quietly.

"Because I have a god-awful meeting with the finance committee over funding, which I am about to be very late for," Paige answered still unhappy. "And I need the image to go into the battle."

Mark hesitated "Want some advice, pet?" he asked still soft.

"Why not ?"Paige said spoiling for a fight "You're so full of it."

Phoebe and Piper exchanged glances.

Mark chose to ignore Paige's temper "Be sweet, don't fight them agree with them," he told her.

She stared at him and then slowly remembered what he had done for the employment centre she worked for.

"How does that help?" she asked "Get the money I mean."

"In my experience any-one can shoot down reasons why you need the money " Mark explained "If they are mean enough. So arguing or fighting is useless. But if you keep them talking long enough they'll kill their own arguments, especially if they feel you're a little …interested and talk themselves into handing the money over. You get more flies with honey?" he said.

"Are you suggesting "I lower myself to I flirt and use sex to manipulate them?" demanded Paige. "Do you know how hard I've worked to be professional?"

"Works for me" said Phoebe but was ignored.

"What's it about? Your ego or keeping the centre going. Does it matter how you get it as long as you get it," asked Mark "I had to take a lot of crap to keep the centre going pet."

"But you had the slush fun and real figures to blackmail them with "Paige said. "And that did it"

"I thought you would have worked out how to get into that by now." said Mark clearly disappointed in her.

"What's the password?" Paige asked.

"Fuckwit" said Mark.

"That's an awful thing to say to Paige" said Phoebe ready to defend her sister.

"Shut up Phoebe," said Piper crossing her arms.

Mark shook his head, and sighed.

"Oh" said Phoebe.

"Damn I tried fuckwits," said Paige "One little s. I was thinking of the committee."

"Sorry I was thinking of the committee chairman" said Mark smiling.

"He's okay" said Paige "He likes my legs."

"I knew there was away to handle the prick, I was not getting. I don't think mine would have worked somehow" said Mark. "Damn it. "I better go."

The witches nodded.

Mark started to orb and then stopped. "What happened to the powers?" he asked gravely.

"None of your damned business" said Phoebe defiant.

Mark just smiled, his grey eyes amused not perturbed by her belligerence "Did that truth hurt?" and he orbed.

"Don't even say it," said Paige. "Shit, I have to go to work. And I have to change. " she stopped "Are sure you don't want us with you Phoebe?" she asked quietly "We can say you aren't going if Piper and I aren't."

Phoebe shook her head. "The more people the more questions they can ask. The point is protecting them not us. Damn them. Why do people who think they know everything know nothing?"

"The eternal question" said Piper smug.

Phoebe stopped suddenly, as if it just occurred to her. "Hell she," she muttered." The nerve of Mark. He doesn't know any more than the Elders."

"He wasn't trying to pretend he did." Piper said slowly "He was telling you how they would react."

"Maybe I don't want to know" snipped Phoebe "Why couldn't one of us fall in love with some-one who just shut up and agreed?"

Paige and Phoebe exchanged glances and both smirked at Piper.

"What?" said Piper.

"No, that didn't work" Phoebe told Paige, " When Leo was our whitelighter we nearly turned evil trying to destroy Cole."

"What?" said Piper furiously insulted then she swallowed. "Leo had grown since then she said.

"I have to go" said Paige quickly and orbed to her room.

"What do you mean I've grown?" said Leo as he orbed in and glanced at himself in the mirror in the kitchen "You know Patsy's smashing toys against the wall in the parlour" Leo asked.

"He's frozen" said Piper.

"He's not frozen" said Phoebe paling as another plastic toy disintegrated.

They all went into the parlour, where Patsy had unfrozen, slide himself to the floor and found his way to the toy box where he sat with the lid open and the floor surrounded by broken plastic.

"He's just feeling his power," said Phoebe "He doesn't understand. He just reacts."

"Looks like he understands to me" said Leo as Patsy carefully selected the next toy he wanted to smash.

"He's just using the first power that comes into the his head." said Piper," Melinda is telekineticing. He copies her. He doesn't understand."

"If you say so" said Leo. "Are sure he only got good powers?"

Piper told Leo about Rodik wanting to see the Elders and Mark's advice." What do you think the Elders reaction would be if Phoebe told the truth?"

"We're still protecting the Elders not Cole " Leo said. "Pity Willem didn't use that damned memory spell on Rodik before he was vanquished. Patsy no" he finally roared as more plastic cracked.

Phoebe poured herself a coffee and then sat down on the chair "Don't yell at him" she said. "he doesn't understand." and ignored Leo's expression as the noise volume went down.

"Damnit Piper " she said suddenly "Its not fair."

"No" said Piper.

"All I did was fall in love " she said. "You know the world evolves around falling in love. I fell in love with this good man… creature, who has a great destiny and it seems all the world wants to do is damn me for it,".

"All the world? One or two trillion don't care " Piper told her snarkily "And you fell in love with smart arse demon lawyer with a great butt."

Phoebe turned her nose up. "What's so hard to believe about I fell in love and lived happily ever after." Phoebe demanded ignoring Leo and Piper's glance at each other.

"Yeah" said Leo "but read your literature. All the great love stories are tragic"

"Give it time," said Piper with a sly grin"

"Isn't going to happen" said Phoebe seriously. "Its going to be ever after," she told them deciding to get it all out "I love Cole " she said. "And you better know , no matter what happens today, I think I may find a way to be with him while he has to stay."

"You're mortal Phoebe," Piper said firmly but taking her hand. "And mortals die. Its the natural order."

"But its not the end." Phoebe explained. "There's a way to stay. Some things are written, like how Old Phoebe dies in the spirit winds out of reach of the Elders. I can stay there."

Leo and Piper exchanged glances.

"Its eternity" Piper said "Cheating eternity. That's unnatural."

"Its not everything but." said Phoebe "it's a way and I'm only going to spend eternity fighting the Powers that Be to wait for him, at least this way he is not alone and…".

"It will just be you and him and." Leo interrupted.

"Cole really exists in the spirit winds," said Phoebe " and Piper we're happy alone. Honest apart from anything else we have fun together, going around Europe and Disneyland and just being together. We have fun. He needs me Piper, " she sucked her lip "Leo, he needs me."

"He wants this? " Leo demanded almost angry.

"No but he's going to get it" said Phoebe bit her lip "I don't think he would do as well as Arturo living on memories alone. He needs to know I'm there. I saw some things" she said in a switch, with Francesca, I saw what it is like for her to be so long alone, to be ….unanchored. and I saw what fixes it."

"What fixes it?" Leo asked.

"It's a secret" said Phoebe." Francesca's secret " she said."

"You could end up like Isis and her lover. Cole spending a thousand years looking for a way to have sex." said Leo exasperated.

"So we won't do it that way. But at least I know you can exist. And it possible to materialise when you're a spirit creature. Melody the muse we found a way to give her some corporal form" Phoebe argues.

"She was in the room not on the spirit winds," Leo said firmly.

"Details" said Phoebe, then she stoped. "Gives me and idea. I'm thinking." said Phoebe. Remember Halloween Cole could time travel, those demons could materialise."

"He was evil" said Leo becoming exasperated "They were evil."

"Maybe I can us Halloween magic" said Phoebe ignoring him. "Or work out the way they did it. "I've got fifty years " she added.

"So one a year you can materialise." Snipped Piper once a year you get sex. You can … Live with that."

"Its just a starting point, maybe other choices, the more I think about spirit creatures who can materialise." Phoebe answered. "Maybe I can get Cole to tell me how he does it.?" Phoebe said. She eyed Piper contemplatively. "So you think Cole has great butt " she mused. And to her delight Piper flushed red.

Phoebe picked up Patsy" Come on Whosit we're going to fill in time waiting for tribunals, looking in the Book of Shadows about managing magic kids. and assorted powers."

"This conversation isn't ended "Piper called after her.

"Yes it is "Phoebe called back.

"Managing kids or finding eternity?" Piper asked Leo.

Leo shrugged irritated "So Cole's got a great butt?" he asked.

Phoebe spent the morning searching the Book of Shadows for the powers Phoebe knew Patsy had, and only got distracted by the possibility of spirit beings materialising once every twenty minutes or so. Patsy sat on her knee and seemed to be fascinated by the turning pages. Some of the powers she read about were manageable, two of them, the enhanced learning and the ability to spot evil, like the transgleaming and ability to see through solids Patsy had accidentally got when Phoebe took out a warlock when she was pregnant were something that only came with puberty. Something very wise she thought, a baby being able to see evil all around it would find the world a very frightening place. Then she thought about the joys of dealing with a 15 year old boy on hormonal and magic power overdrive and shuddered.

"That's what daddies are for," she told Patsy "To provide role models for oversexed teenagers." She thought about it "I don't mean it that way" she told Patsy firmly.

As she read about the memory power, she frowned. It was a power that was granted to witches to help them mediate and help others move away from resentment . It was based on empathetic connection and could not be bound because it was so firmly based in the emotional makeup. And Patsy was naturally empathetic. It was the small human magic that was his father's mortal inheritance.

"Great " she said "I've got a kid who can make me forget anything he wants to make me forget. And nothing I can do about it. Pity you can't use it on Rodik and make him forget daddy's little secret."

"That's the problem" she told Patsy "Its all very well Mark muttering about telling the truth because with good the truth will solve everything. And he may have point to a certain level. But if those sneaky morons up there do have some sort of magic lie detector, when Rodik starts bitching that daddy has been teasing him with magic, they're going to know it's the truth."

"Bah" said Patsy.

"You might be right "Phoebe told him "But I think Good being the hypocritical idiots some of those Elders are won't believe teasing Rodik and not killing him is proof daddy isn't evil."

"Dadda" said Patsy.

"I know "Phoebe answered "If it was just the Elders who would fight daddy, I'd say just go a head and blast them. They're no damned use anyway. Aunt Prue was right "She said "But it will be good witches they send into battle while Elders sit back and watch them get killed."

Past made a whimpering almost sympathetic noise. He waved his hand and the Book of Shadows pages flipped, stopping at the page on retrievers. Phoebe noticed for the first time a small print warning about the dangers to creatures who come into contact with great power but cannot use it.

"Thank you "Phoebe told Patsy gravely "Uncle Leo thinks you do that on purpose butt I think you're just letting the magic take over how you're feeling." She cuddled her son "Could you?" asked Phoebe suddenly bright. "Could you empathise enough with mommy to make mean old Wodik forget daddy?"

Phoebe stood up, clasping Patsy against her hip. "Well it can't hurt to try." She walked down to the first floor landing and banged on the guest room door. When Rodik did not answer, she went into Piper's room, found the spare key kept in there, which Rodik did not know about, and let herself into his room.

Rodik was meditating, snoring on his bed, wearing very baggy grey once white boxer shorts and a singlet over a skinny sunken chest which Phoebe noticed in repulsion had long grey chest hair hanging out of it. The room was a mess because no-one in the family had done anything other than throw clean sheets at Rodik once a week and he clearly considered cleaning his room a task to mundane for a retriever.

"I hope you plan on cleaning up this room before you go." Phoebe said to wake him.

"Get out of he witch whore," screamed Rodik jumping off the bed and backing away "I'm not frightened of you."

"All evidence to the contrary" said Phoebe.

"Your demon phallus doesn't scare me either," hissed Rodik.,

"Well he doesn't scare me either so we have something in common." Phoebe replied brightly, hoisting Patsy on her hip. Patsy glanced around the room and turned his nose up.

"You admit it " screamed Rodik""

"Of course I admit," said Phoebe "Cole's got a great phallus."

"I hate you" Rodik yelled.

"Put your pants on" said Phoebe and waited while Rodik slung forward to find them, to her amusement turning his back to zip them.

He spun around. "You wait until I tell the Elders the truth. You won't be laughing then." Rodik told her as Patsy picking up on Rodik's hatred gave him the evil eye.

"Actually" said Phoebe as Patsy glared "I've lately been advised that telling the truth will be the solution to all my problems. So yes I admit it but I want you to forget it."

"Forget it. I'll damn you for it," Rodik told Phoebe as Patsy eyed him with disgust and blew an irritated bubble on his lips.

"Belthezor Rodik" Phoebe softy chanted, to her surprise she could fel the power in her son. She kept saying. "I'm begging you Rodik. Forget Belthezor " And she half smiled as Rodik launched into a long tirade about the demons she was bedding and she kept interrupting saying forget Belthezor, and every time she said it Rodik got nastier and swore he wouldn't and Patsy spat irritated bubbles until he finally blew one that was almost a spit and flung his hand out hand a green light seemed to surround Rodik .

He flung his arm around Phoebe's neck and buried his face against her as Rodik stared with a curious blank experience.

"I have very clever son "Phoebe informed Rodik "I'll leave you now , leave you with your memories. She said as Rodik stared at her blankly.

"I guess we'll find out if that worked later precious " she said to Patsy "No need to tell daddy. He'll just get pissy."

"Dadda" said Patsy and smiled.


	46. Chapter 46

Cole had made it home to baby-sit just before the Elders called Phoebe up there. He had been half inclined to want to interfere, despite everything he was feeling on the spirit winds.

"Elders are worse than demon masters," he told Phoebe working himself up into a temper on her behalf "Petty tyrants who confuse responsibility with authority"

Phoebe reached up and touched his face "Now you can get mad enough to protect me?" she asked softly then reached up to kiss him." I'm not afraid."

He grinned "I guess this is a more dangerous vanquish. Why not?" he asked suspiciously"

"Because Mark was here. He advised to tell the truth and he was right." Phoebe touched his face "And I'm not afraid."

"I am" said Cole reluctant to let her go. "If you really are going to tell the truth do you want some advice from an arsehole; lawyer about telling the truth" Cole said to her.

"Yes "she said trusting him "What?"

"Make sure it's a truthful answer to the question asked, not a truthful answer to a question they didn't ask."

"I'm not afraid." said Phoebe as she was sucked up there.

"I am" said Cole as she left.

Phoebe glanced around the rainbow mist and the white robed Elders and whitelighters standing in a circle in front of her. She wondered if the mist and the rainbow and dreamlike quality of the up there was supposed to intimidate her but she had seen heaven and hell over the last years and she knew about magic and greater lives and she was unafraid.

Most of the whitelighters and Elders had hoods drawn forward.

"To protect their anonymity, or to enhance their status," she wondered "Or intimidate me. Tough. I'm not afraid."

Kitchener/Not-Casper stood beside her, dignified, tall, his hood far enough back so that his face was clearly visible. Angela her hood thrown right back, so her blond hair was completely revealed, stood beside Rodik who was palpitating with excitement. Angela had made him remove the beret and Phoebe was amused to see the strands of hair were plastered so tightly to his balding skull they crinkled it. Angela had a tight expression on her face that was impossible to read.

An Elder whose voice Phoebe recognised as Alanna stood up and in a monotone said "We are gathered here."

"Its not a damned wedding" Phoebe muttered and Not-Casper elbowed her while a couple of Elders who heard clucked under their breaths.

Alanna continued "We are gathered because we need to investigate this witch's connection to evil. This witch was granted the understanding of truth, the power of premonition and if we cannot trust her to speak the truth, she is lost and we could be lost if we listen to her lies."

"Nice to know you're all so unbiased." said Phoebe sweetly.

Kitchener elbowed her again.

"Stuff them," thought Phoebe. She wasn't afraid. In fact she started to almost enjoying herself, when the Elders called Rodik and for a few seconds she regretted telling her sisters to stay away.

Because Rodik was standing shrivelling in front of Elders who clearly had no more love for him than she had and all he could say was that she was a whore and he couldn't even remember why and then he remembered that Arturo had come and he had felt the power and that he had seen the same man near her on the first encounter with Willem. And then he remembered that Phoebe flirted with every man who came into contact with her.

The Elders looked interested, after all adultery was evil.

"You should see her flirt with her brother in law." said Rodik feeling he was in control.

But this was clearly a painful subject to Elders who chose not to continue with it.

"What do you know about Belthezor? " asked an Elder some what staring.

"Who?" asked Rodik his eyes glazing.

"The demon" said Alanna.

"Which one?" said Rodik shaking his head.

"The evil around the witch" said the Elder "The demonic evil."

"She's a whore" said Rodik.

"What were you going to tell us about her husband?" said an Elder in a patient and frustrated voice.

"He's a bastard." said Rodik "A nasty lawyer."

"Is he a demon?" asked an Elder.

"He's a demon"?" said Rodik.

The Elders all gasped.

"Is he Belthezor? asked the Elder.

"Who?" said Rodik.

"Phoebe's husband." said the Elder. "Her mortal husband."

"Her mortal husband is a demon?" said Rodik frightened.

The Elders looked at each other.

Angela smirked a little un-angelically. "He's not telling you Cole is a demon" she said "He's asking you."

The Elders collectively sighed.

"Have you witnessed demon activity in the Charmed One's manor?" asked an Elder exasperated.

"They're evil there has to be" said Rodik.

The Elders gritted their teeth.

"Mm " Phoebe thought to herself " there are more fun things that can happen to shits than killing them." She eyed him with something of a smirk vaguely noting that the whitelighters and Elders avoided looking at her. She wasn't afraid. She would tell the truth.

She watched Rodik humiliate himself until an Elder with more courtesy than Rodik deserved suggested he had contributed as much as he was able and with a wave of his hand dematerialised Rodik. Phoebe would have been happier if they had damned him but she supposed as Elders were supposed to be good, courtesy was part of their protocol. Which if she thought about it was something useful to know.

The Elders turned to the whitelighter Kitchener and asked, "Have you seen any evidence of Belthezor's presence, or demonic intervention."

Not-Casper half nodded then shook his head. " I was not this witch's whitelighter in the time of Belthezor " he said "I can only say that she says to me Belthezor is not a threat so all it comes to in the end is whether she is telling the truth. Demonic intervention? There is powerful magic around the Charmed Ones."

"What sort of powerful magic?" asked Alanna "Evil magic. "You think she is protected by evil magic?"

"I have no reason to suspect it is evil." Kitchener answered his head slightly bowed "You ask me whether those around her protect her. It is my impression they do but that in itself is some evidence that this is a person who good people feel worthy of protection and that is evidence of her trust worthiness as far as I am concerned."

"Have you seen the Charmed Ones, this witch act as if they are unde the influence of evil "asked an Elder "Reject advice because of demonic influence."

"No" said Not-Casper as Phoebe gave him a grateful smile.

"The witch rejects advice, the best of advice," complained an Elder in a slightly whinny voice.

"The witch rejects the source of the advice," said Not-Casper "She does not like Elders," he added and Phoebe was aware of disapproving snorts "Or consider them wise. I am uncertain if that makes her evil, perhaps irresponsible." He added primly and ignored Phoebe's indrawn breath.

There was also another collective snort from the Elders.

They turned to the other Angela. "Have you " one asked. "observed this witch act evilly."

Angela pulled her hood back completely "I don't know, I have never been aware," she said "I do not know Phoebe well, a clever evil could hide its evil from me. I do know she had has secrets but " she said. "don't we all."

The Elders turned toward her. "She has secrets. What secrets?"

"Í don't know" said Angela. "They are secrets. Keeping secrets does not make you evil I have discovered. We keep secrets to protect ourselves; to protect those we love, from themselves. Sometime we are wrong but sometimes we are right and sometimes we are right at the time."

Phoebe swallowed wondering if Angela was talking about her or herself.

"I believe there is high magic," Angela said "And I think Phoebe believes there is too. I think Phoebe knows there is. We battle evil in this realm and call our enemy the source of all evil. The truth is we know that magic can exist outside our own experience but because we don't understand it, it frightens us. Its not as if we have to recognise the magic to accept it, but we as whitelighters sometimes, I think, lose the taking of magic on faith. And if it seems incomprehensible to us we call it evil. Phoebe because of her destiny came into contact with parts of magic that is outside our experienced. We should be careful that we do not confuse that which is incomprehensible with evil."

"It is not always wise to share understanding of Great Magic with whitelighters or witches," Alanna said sanctimoniously "Elders know something of greater magic and must judge what to pass on."

"Yes" said Angela "But you fear when Phoebe makes this judgement."

Phoebe nodded slightly , and swallowed. "I "She started to say" and Kitchener elbowed her again.

"The witch Phoebe Halliwell has the power of premonition" Angela told the Elders "It is a power that frightens us, because those who see the future must decide whether it is 'wise' to speak of the future."

"It is a great power," Alanna intoned.

"Now you tell me "thought Phoebe. "You always carry on like I'm the weakest of the Charmed Ones.

Angela nodded "Those who have the gift need to be wise. And knowing our destiny or future is not always a comfort. Those who know it can waste lives, opportunity and cause havoc trying to avoid their destiny." Angela swallowed "I can imagine nothing more frightening than knowing your destiny is written. You only have to look at that actions of the last source toward the Charmed Ones to know this."

A couple of the Elders acted as if Angela had betrayed them, mentioning the source.

Angela threw her head back defiant "If I knew the future I think , I know, I would be reluctant to reveal it, even if it was… appeared to be good. I would lie to protect others from such an experience and I know I am not evil" she said "The witch Phoebe Halliwell has a gift of the future and I do not believe her choices to lie to protect those whose fates she knows is evil. I would."

"This witch was connected to one of the most evil demons in the history of the underworld." said Alanna.

"Which she freely admits" intervened Not-Casper.

The outrage that a lowly witch could be justified in keeping secrets from Elders showed in Alanna's voice. "And yet we are to trust the judgement of this witch not to tell when she knows the future, to protect us. What secrets could there be about Belthezor that a witch, the witch Phoebe Halliwell could feel would be dangerous for us to know."

Phoebe started to answer but Angela interrupted."

"That is the conundrum for those who know secrets," she said "To explain the danger is to expose those who need to be protected from the danger."

"The truth is," said Not-Casper "we can never be sure what happened to Belthezor. The demon has risen so many time. We never can be sure if it is completely possible to vanquish him, and if he does arise we know he will come looking for his witch."

Has he come looking for his witch?" Alanna asked Phoebe bluntly.

Phoebe was not afraid "I wouldn't tell you if he did." she said as he Elders gasped. "That's the truth" she added. "You've never been wise about Belthezor," she said "You never recognised him for what he was, and now he is gone you make him out to be things he wasn't. I believe your fear of Willem taking on Belthezor's powers made it harder for us to get him, not easier. Your fear of Belthezor is beyond anything he ever was as a demon. The evil demon Belthezor was vanguishable but the legend you made him isn't. I recognise very little of the him in what I hear said of him."

Angela nodded to the clear disapproval of the Elders. "I believe Phoebe Halliwell shows wisdom. She knew a breathing demon who was not invulnerable, who could be vanquished. We talk of a figure of legend and myth who frightens us so badly we sit in judgement of any-one who knew him This fear of Belthezor arising is not…. wise."

Phoebe almost laughed at the astounded reactions of the Elders.

Angela bit her lip and continued. "It diminishes us," she said "It prays on the fears of the weak ones. And it shows our vulnerability and fear to evil. We make Belthezor into a great enemy and we have a warlock making his power play based on a legend and a not wise underling retriever making himself more important than he is to play on our fears."

Even behind their robes Phoebe could see several Elders rigid. A few had stepped back, fading into the rainbow mist as if withdrawing from the discussion. "Angela" Phoebe said quietly "It is not necessary to do this to protect me."

"I am not protecting you Phoebe Halliwell "Angela said passionately "I am protecting these ones from their fear. We have nothing but rumour," she told the Elders "It is the way of evil to act on innuendo, rumour and use it for their own agenda, not Good, even if out very belief in acting Good means sometimes we seem weak. Surely our great strength is our belief in innocence and truth."

"Then let us have some evidence," said Alanna. "It would appear the retriever has some confusion about his experiences in the witch's house. Not withstanding his lack of memory , I witnessed him accuse your husband of being the demon Belthezor Phoebe Halliwell. Why would he do this?"

"He's a shit who gets his kicks out of causing other people misery" said Phoebe "And that's the truth."

"The witch speaks the truth. "intervened another Elder hastily "We know that evil has seen this man and does not recognise him Belthezor. We do not confuse this victim with the questions we must ask this witch."

Phoebe bit her lip and glanced at Angela who stared straight ahead.

"I want to hear the witch tell us of Great Magic near her." Alanna said firmly "How was Rodik saved in the fight with Willem?" she asked.

Phoebe hesitated.

"You must tell the truth" said Alanna. "Do not prevaricate. Who saved the retriever?"

Phoebe's chin came up "My husband saved him." she said.

"Your mortal husband?" insisted the Elder,".

"Cole," said Phoebe chin higher in the air.

"Your mortal husband saved the retriever from warlocks?" the Elder asked.

Angela lowered her eyes and frowned almost as if she was saddened by the Elders lack of wisdom.

"Its not he first time Cole has done it" said Phoebe. "He once punched out a warlock called Devlin to save me. And he did the same thing to save Clarissa last time we tried to get Willem, when Jade was killed."

"That is true" said Not-Casper.

"So he's not magical and he can defeat warlocks," Asked an Elder suspiciously.

"He punches them out really good." said Phoebe "Is that what this is all about. You cannot believe a mortal can defeat evil, because they are so weak."

The Elders caught their breaths "I was the Queen of Evil." Phoebe said bluntly. "I have seen greater magic. Do you know demons are terrified of the power of mortals, of the power of their humanity, so much so they kill any half mortal demons because they fear the power they will find if they discover their humanity, like Belthezor?"

The Elders collectively sucked their breath.

" My husband is a good man" said Phoebe "Small magic creatures like Rodik and even some whitelighters just don't under stand how powerful being a good man can make you. I've seen the way some whitelighters treat him as if he is not worth considering. I think you make a serious mistake when you underestimate how powerful being good can be , as opposed to calling yourself good.

Phoebe was greeted by a silence from the Elders, she pulled herself up to her full height and stared at them defiantly."

"Are you prepared to tell us any more of Greater Magic you know." asked Alanna.

"No" said Phoebe "If you were supposed to know about Greater Magic you would know."

"So" said the Elder in a serious voice "It is necessary for us to tell you witch Phoebe Halliwell that it the opinion of the Elders that you lied about your relationship with Elders, your contact with demons and magic protection."

"I told you "Angela started to say.

"It's okay "Phoebe interrupted. "Yes " she said. "do you know I did. Lied by omission, lied about something I did, lied about things that happened between Belthezor and me and reasons why. Lied since the time I met Belthezor. I have been lying to you, sometime to myself , sometimes to my family."

"I see" said the Elder.

"I doubt it" said Phoebe quietly. "I lied for many reasons, but mostly lied because to you because damn it, it is none of your business." She glanced at Not-Casper "I love magic." she said. "My sisters, they have not been so happy with the magic lately. but me I wanted it, I love it. Magic " she heard her old self saying the same words "Magic happens for a reason and my reason was because it felt, I could do some good. I could help innocents."

"This is the role of witches," Alanna told her "Your involvement with Greater Magic has moved you away from that. Which is why we are here."

"There were times along the way when I lost that "Phoebe agreed "Moved away from it and the strangest thing was at those times none of you asked me if I lied. When I really did lie because that was when I lied to myself."

"Your path has not been what is normal for a witch" Alanna insisted. "Your turn to evil was Great.

"I know." Phoebe answered "Because I loved Belthezor, I saw thing about magic maybe witches shouldn't know but it left me more than ever wanting to save innocents, even innocents who are shits and I'll do what I have to protect them, including lie to you and any-one else. Well if I'm being truthful I should have done more to save that little shit Rodik and not leave it to Cole but I was feeling pissed with him. Rodik would try the patience of a saint "Phoebe justified. "I'm not one," she added.

"You are not" retorted Alanna "There is a demon who has been in your life who is not an innocent" said Alanna "And we are uncertain he will ever be out of your life."

"No he was not an innocent and I know he will never be out of my life if I survive a thousand years." Phoebe regarded the Elders determinedly "I found Phoebe through Belthezor and whatever you think of Phoebe I like her. One of the things I like about her is that she has a certain amount of integrity that has nothing to do with not telling fibs to you. She learned to be true to her self and she is going to stay that way " Phoebe smiled sweetly at them.

"So you will lie again" asked the Elder.

"Of course I'll lie, out right or by omission if you ask me what you have no right to ask, or if it means protecting an innocent, even shitty ones" said Phoebe brightly " but I won't lie to myself."

"Is the evil demon Belthezor dead?" asked an Elder bluntly.

"Yes" said Phoebe who was married to arsehole lawyer "Belthezor is not a threat to Good any more," she said "You wanted the demon of the century, the greatest enemy you had gone. He's gone" said Phoebe." that is the truth. for the rest you either don't trust me or you do when I tell you its none of your damned business."

"You have said nothing new." commented Alanna.

"There is nothing new to say" Phoebe said. "If you think I am evil, then we part ways. I am not and even if you continue to persecute an innocent….me, I will continue to protect innocents, with or without you. But," she said firmly "Belthezor is no longer a subject of discussion between us because I do not believe you will be wise about him"

"The witch speaks the truth" said an Elder, and for a second Phoebe wondered if he was supporting her and then realised he was commenting on a magic lie detector. She snorted.

"I know" said Phoebe. "So as you have no evidence I am evil, you cannot prove I am colluding with demons, or even that Belthezor exists in anything but myth and legend and knowing about Greater Magic doesn't make me evil, I take it this tribunal is ended."

Phoebe arrived back at the manor feeling strangely flat and as if she had fought a war that should never have been fought. She was feeling moody difficult and was very off hand when her sisters asked what happened and she gave them the short hand version of it."

"Where's Rodik?" she asked. "gone " she said hopefully.

"Arrived upstairs somewhat confused and claiming you set out to make a fool of him with the Elder." Piper told her.

"Oh" said Phoebe. "Didn't need my help? " she bluffed.

"The Elders didn't believe him about Belthezor?" Leo asked.

Phoebe swallowed "You know the way he rattles everything off confuses what he does know and what he doesn't," she answered with a little cough.

"This the end of it" said Paige.

"I still may be thrown out" said Phoebe "But it will be spite if they do. Angela was wonderful. She ought to be an Elder," she told her sisters.

"Angela has been fighting her own demons," said Leo. "Maybe overdosing on Rodik makes her more sympathetic to rule breakers.

All three witches glared at him.

"And the Elders will give up this Belthezor fixation?" he asked hurriedly.

"No " She said just as Cole came downstairs and she fell into his arms.

"Saved the Elders baby?" he asked straight-faced. "Or vanquish them?"

"Bit of both" Phoebe sighed from the safety of his arms "Belthezor hasn't gone away. Just maybe off the top of the list at the moment," she told him leaning back to see his face.

He smiled the one he saved for her and it took every bit of it to take the feeling of being somehow unclean that the Elders had left her with.

"They couldn't argue because they knew I was telling the truth. I think I just confused them." Phoebe explained "If any of them want to find Belthezor hidden under every magic rock, they'll keep looking."

"Shits," said Piper.

"Bloody innocents though" said Paige.

"Bloody innocent shits," said Phoebe safely in Cole's arms "Didn't need you to protect me," she told him smugly.

"I know, felty it on the winds" said Cole "When is the bastard retriever going?"

His question was not answered as they were interrupted by sounds of orbs and Mark appeared. Paige moved toward him, stopped, then decided that as his advice had got Phoebe off the hook she could be pleased to see him and went over and kissed him.

Mark returned the kiss while the family watched with various levels of interest and frustration.

Finally he and Paige reluctantly separated. "I just came to report the official finding" he said and was met by a lack of interest and cynicism.

"Where's Not-Casper?" Piper asked.

Mark smiled "You mean Kitchener?" he asked softly.

"Whoever" shrugged Piper.

"He got called to a meeting." Mark said. "Seem the Elders need to discusses how to deal with the legend and mythology surrounding Belthezor " he added eying Cole. "As they have been convinced in this instance the whole thing was about mythology."

"Good" said Cole with a smirk.

"You were right Mark" Phoebe told him brightly " Telling the truth was the best thing to do."

Mark said nothing but raised his eyes.

"You never said tell the whole truth" she said a little deflated.

"No" Mark answered not fooled. "What did you do to the retriever?" he asked as Rodik appeared at the bottom of the stairs not so confused he had forgotten where the kitchen was.

"Demon" he screamed as he saw Cole.

"Shut the fuck up" said everyone in the room.

"Get the Elder's " he screeched at Mark. "You ignorant newbie. Do something. That's a demon. Its Belthezor."

Cole took a step toward Rodik.

"Cole," warned Mark as he noticed a the a fireball light in Cole's hand. And got a dirty look for his trouble as Cole walked over to Rodik.

"Boo" he said in Rodik's ear while Rodik bolted up the stairs.

"Thank you Cole" said Mark gently: "I realty needed to be put in a position where I know your secrets." he added letting some sarcasm creep into his voice..

"Is it wise to let Mark see this?" asked Leo in an exasperated voice. "Knowing things I shouldn't didn't help me as whitelighter.:"

"It was what you did with them that counts " Cole snarked backed. "Mark isn't an Elder and isn't going to do anything that would require me to protect myself from him. Oh damnit he knows I'm Belthezor, why play games," Cole demanded. He glanced at Paige "Anyway he already has secrets from Elders. What's a few more?"

"You're an idiot Cole "Piper told him arms firmly crossed "Phoebe just fixed the Belthezor problem and you're screwing it."

"Mark isn't deaf and Mark will be the judge of what he keeps secrets," said Mark softly.

"Anyway " sad Paige "It saves us all being scared to talk in front of you. The Elders believed Phoebe so they won't ask you anything. Don't ask , don't explain" she told him smiling sweetly.

"Welcome to the family Mark" said Piper with something of a malicious smile and then softened as she caught Paige's teary smile. "I mean it" she said and Paige nodded.

"Why isn't that a comfort " Mark asked still quiet "Next time Cole when I don't ask, don't explain?"

"Paige would have told you anyway" Cole told Mark "When's the retriever going?"

"Um" said Mark.

"When?" said Piper.

"When?" said "Leo.

"Damnit when?" said Paige pulling away and joining Piper.

Mark winced. "Don't shot the messenger," he said "I got stuck with this because every whitelighter up there is sick of being sworn at by you when they have to tell you things you don't want to hear."

"They always dump those jobs on new whitelighters," explained Leo. "They claim it teaches you to think on your feet in tough situations."

Mark raised his eyebrows.

"They do" said Leo defensively.

"The retriever is in trouble with warlocks," Mark explained softly. "And the Elders can't find another witch.:."

"He's not staying here," snarled Piper interrupting." you just go tell the Elders they can bloody well think again."

"No Piper I am not " Mark told her firmly".

"Mark if you want to be friends with me." Paige spun to face him.

"You know me better than that Pet. If you want to be ….friends with me blackmail isn't the way to go" Mark told her patiently.

"Please Mark " begging Phoebe," I'm sick of being called a whore. And Cole punches him out every time he does. Cole could kill him. He's magic you know " she used her most winning smile.

"Tell that to the Elders," replied Mark not giving an inch.

"Mark all the witches tried to kill him." said Leo desperation in his voice.

"Yes" said all three sisters nodding vigorously , arms around each other."

"So every one here has learned their lesson" Mark shrugged, still not giving.

"We can't be trusted near him" said Phoebe.

"That's not what you told the Elders today" said Mark.

"Melinda is out of control with him here," said Piper.

"Read Dr Spock" said Mark.

"If he finds out about us he'll rat" said Paige.

"So we go somewhere else" said Mark.

There was silence for a full minute, Mark holding his ground and the witches contemplating the consequences of Rodik not getting killed by Willem.

It was broken by Cole exploding.

"Damnit this is your fault " Cole yelled at them " Damned witches."

"What " screamed all three witches.

"You damned witches," Cole yelled at them. " You know there's a consequence for not being good. You would have let an innocent get killed and as a consequence we're stuck with that damned retriever for eternity."

"Cole," said Leo.

The Charmed Ones looked at each other then Mark and then Cole, his expression furious and frustrated.

"I don't see any point in arguing." said Phoebe nose in the air.

"That's because I'm right," snapped Cole.

"So Phoebe do you want to tell me all about what happened up there," said Piper, glaring at Cole then grabbed Phoebe's arm and hauling her into the kitchen.

Paige hesitated and then stepped close to Mark "It's not your fault being the messenger" she told him. She smiled seductively "Phoebe told me about this alternate plain she and Leo hid out in when they were hiding form Elders when she was first pregnant with Patsy." she told Mark hauling him upstairs. "They have hotels with beds there," she said.

"Oh real beds, not rocks,"" said Mark eyes narrowing in contemplation as he followed her "That's nice."

Leo just glared at Cole "When in the hell are you going to learn to keep you mouth shut," he said."

"I'm right Leo" Cole snapped in his guardian voice," they could have tried to save Rodik and now you and I get stuck with the consequence."

"When are you going to learn that when you're right is especially the time to keep your mouth shut," said Leo.

Cole was silent "God I don't know Leo " he sighed.

"Want a beer?" said Leo.

Phoebe went upstairs as Cole and Leo were finishing their second beer, glancing over her shoulder at Cole. He followed her upstairs and as he entered the room and stood there she threw herself at him, burying her face against him.

"That bad." he said as he held her.

"It never gets fixed "She said "You know Angela convinced them there was no Belthezor danger. I wonder why she did it when she knows you are."

"Same reason as you, protecting them," he answered in his guardian voice, then he grinned "I bet Arturo would tell you that one of the strengths of Good is its ability to produce individuals of the courage to do what they know to be right regardless of the cost."

"That's wise," Phoebe said into his chest.

"I meant you too" he said kissing her hair. "Why didn't Rodik rat me out? "Cole asked.

Phoebe buried her face against him.

He held her for a few minutes. "Why ?"He asked.

She finally stepped back. "I fixed Rodik by getting Patsy to use the memory spell on him" she confessed.

Cole was silent.

"Mad?" she asked.

"No" he said after thinking about it "I don't suppose we could get Patsy to make him forget we exist."

"I've been so damned wise today "Phoebe said against his lips "I hate it. We're going to do something not very wise tonight," she ordered.

"Good "He murmured as they kissed.


	47. Chapter 47

Regardless of Rodik still being in the manor Piper and Leo said very firmly they were going to dinner and then P3 ."You're baby sitting." Piper told Cole and Phoebe in a don't piss me off voice.

"How late are you going to be?" said Phoebe glancing at Cole.

"Not that late" said Leo. "You know P3 nights are special nights," he said looking at Piper who nodded.

"Over share," said Phoebe.

"How the hell can it be over share when we can hear? " asked Cole snakily.

"Don't listen" said Piper not put out " I hear too " she added. And I hear you more often than you hear us."

"That's something to boast about" said Phoebe.

Leo came downstairs a few minutes later dressed in dark grey slacks and yellow shirt and open light grey jacket.

"Nice," said Phoebe batting her eyes because she could never resist looking.

"You'll make sure the kids get to bed on time," Leo said, all husband and father "As in the next half hour."

"Yes Leo" said Phoebe contritely.

"And try not to kill Rodik" Leo added.

"Yes Leo" Phoebe and Cole said contritely.

"Save him for me" said Piper coming down stairs in the new skirt and top she bought on her shopping therapy trip when Rodik first arrived. Her hair was long and bouncing and even though she was a little too thin and had a slight fragility around her mouth and eyes, she looked beautiful.

Leo told her so, his broad smile hiding any concern.

Piper she smiled happily and then she snapped "Patsy. Cole Phoebe " and they both jumped to catch his hands as he bounced glassware off the shelf and it fell with a crash.

"Shit" said Cole, waving hand fixing it saying firmly "No Patsy" as Patsy bounced the glassware again so Cole could fix it.

"Bad Patsy" snipped Melinda.

Phoebe and Cole both looked helplessly at Piper.

"He's your kid you know all about magic cores," she smirked and held her hand out to Leo. For the car keys.

"I'm driving." he said. Firmly.

"Its my car," said Piper.

"Our car" said Leo."

"My club pays for it" said Piper.

"Our club" said Leo as Piper removed the keys from his hand.

"You have to be part of a couple to under said what goes between them " Phoebe who never could forget she had a psychology major, informed Cole.

Cole raised his eyes.

"Do you think its scary that Leo and Piper plan their time together " Phoebe asked. "I mean I sometimes wonder if they mark into their diary which nights.

"Don't you mark which nights you don't" said Paige behind them "Oh you do three days a month."

Paige was dressed for her special date, wearing a skirt she had bought in a trip to Mexico with a friend from work who had decided she needed something to take her mind off Mark and a white rather low curt embroidered blouse and a shawl that had been their great grandmother's. Her hair was pushed back and loose. Phoebe assured her she would fit right in with the realm.

"I feel like its a forties Mexican senorita movie costume" said Paige. "Are you sure its okay for that island realm?" she asked for the twentieth time, "Do you think Mark will like it?" she asked for the thirtieth time.

"You look gorgeous honey, doesn't she Cole?". Phoebe said giving him the look to say something nice, which he ignored.

"I'm betting Mark is more interested in what you have underneath the skirt" said Cole.

"Cole" said Phoebe.

Paige swallowed nervously.

"Black thong and bra. To obvious?" she asked as Phoebe shook her head and glared at Cole.

"You look lovely sweetheart," Cole told Paige. "Get a rise out of a deadman " he deadpanned.

"You'd know about that" said Paige nastily." Phoebe you sure this island is outside the Elders view?" she asked for the fortieth time.

."I'm sure" Phoebe said. "Go meet your lover sister," she added, hugging her.

"I feel like it's a first date " Paige whispered. "It is in a way. First date with a whitelighter," she babbled. "You know its scary. After all this time dreaming about Mark, when he's really there. What if I remember everything wrong and he isn't . You know he was pretty bloody minded today and…"

"Mark loves you. Go" ordered Phoebe and Paige nervously orbed. "I guess she has a slightly different focus " she said to Cole. "Its sort of sad you know " she added.

"Why?" he said.

"Well we used to be " fun " girls and now all of us are sort of into life commitment and family."

"We could always get a divorce and start over again " Cole told her.

"What and have wedding number, how many was it?" Phoebe asked, then she remembered she was a mother, "Bed you two" said Phoebe to Patsy and Melinda.

Cole picked Patsy up and Melinda caught his hand possessively while Phoebe carried Wyatt. They spent a happy hour together bathing the children and getting them to bed.

The guestroom door was firmly locked and Cole and Phoebe exchanged glances and giggled.

"Doesn't it do you heart good to know Rodik's miserable," said Phoebe loudly.

They went downstairs Phoebe stopped Cole at the bottom of the stairs "I haven't said thanks " she said.

"For what " he said softly the smile that he saved for her there because in their long history thanks, was the word that showed how far they had come since the misunderstandings of Cole's time inhabited by the Source.

"Saving Rodik and us from our worse instincts, saving my arse again" Phoebe said reaching to touch his face. "You said you could not get mad enough to save me against Willem but you did. Again " she sighed.

"Its such a nice arse to save " he said putting his hand on it.

Phoebe sighed contently.

"Thanks " he whispered softly"

"For what " she said.

"For saving my arse up there with the Elders." he said.

"Its such a nice arse to save," she said putting her hand on it.

"We're not going to be wise tonight are we?" Cole asked.

"No" Phoebe assured him "Just boring stay at home married."

"Okay "He said "As long as its not wise."

Cole went to the kitchen and got a bottle of wine, not the top class stuff because Piper always checked, while Phoebe set the fire in the parlour and put on a movie.

The movie had caused a few issues. Leo spent the time waiting for Piper to get dressed amusing himself suggesting a number of movies. "Phoebe likes Marilyn Monroe movies," he offered helpfully.

Cole muttered "I don't," and then flushed uncomfortably.

"How about Rebel without a Cause," Leo suggested innocently "James Dean."

"James Dean got ruined for me when I read all that stuff about how he died and how he was mixed up with the occult. I sometimes wonder if he wasn't selling his soul" said Phoebe while Cole shot daggers at Leo with his eyes.

"I guess we'll never know." Leo told her.

"That movie doesn't do anything for me," Cole hissed.

"How come you know so much about fifties movies when the only remotely recent stuff you knew before you met me was a Charles Bronson one?" Phoebe asked.

Cole realising he was on dangerous ground settled for one of Phoebe's favourite romantic chick flicks.

They finished the wine during the movie, Cole drinking twice as much as Phoebe because it was the only way he could get through the movie. It was after 11.00 when it finished. Cole went upstairs to check on the children and Phoebe made a light supper, thinking what the hell its been a long week and opened another bottle of wine, pinched the fancy cheese Leo had brought back from his last visit to France two days ago and then added some strawberries Piper had been going to use as cake filling because Rodik hated them and some expensive off season grapes, she bought the other day because she was sick of worrying about money and her job.

"I like a nice decadent supper that you can claim is healthy sighed Phoebe.

"Especially red wine" said Cole picking up a strawberry and putting it to Phoebe's lips.

They started off just sharing supper but it disintegrated into a game of the half dressed petting and teasing of courting that both loved because it was something that in all the passion and pain and drama of their first years together had often got lost.

They both put off the inevitable consummation for the bedroom, just enjoying being alone and playing. After a very long time, lost completely with each other, Phoebe ended mostly underneath Cole against the sofa. He held both her hands over her head with one hand and had pushed her tee well above her breasts. Her stretch pants were pushed low to the point of uselessness. Cole buried his face on one of her breasts while his other hand was down the back of her pants, tickling her all but bare bottom while she giggled, begged and pleaded with him to stop and pretended to fight.

It was actually the anger in Rodik's voice as he yelled "What are you doing?" rather than the light coming on that made them stop. Cole managed to lift himself half off Phoebe and with slow deliberation pull her tee down and her pants up, before he stood up, not bothering to hide the fact that he was fully aroused.

He smiled blandly at Rodik "Warming my wife up for a good fuck" he answered pleasantly.

"You who "stuttered Rodik blinking at Cole obviously still under the memory spell influence and somewhat confused about him" She's a whore?"

"I guess I don't remember what I did the last time you called her a whore," Cole sighed stepping toward him.

Rodik his face almost mottled red in anger, glared at Cole "Its your fault she's a whore. You have no respect for her, no realisation that she is a Charmed One, a creature of destiny, to be worshipped, cared for, held in. reverence."

"Is that what you do, hold the witches in reverence before you get them killed?" Cole asked. And then started to laugh because it struck him as so ridiculous. He was laughing so hard he fell back on the sofa.

"I think he's just jealous because the only time he gets to jerk off or anything like it is when he gets some damned powers a warlock stole" said Phoebe the truth speaker.

Rodik struck out at Phoebe. "You have no sense of destiny" he sniffed "Whore. Demon loving whore," he hissed ,the emotion making his pot belly vibrate over the top of his pants like a big blob jelly, his balding pate as red as his face.

Phoebe joined Cole laughing hysterically on the sofa. "Bastard. "she said.

Cole finally stopped laughing enough to leer over Phoebe and ask "Interested in finishing off what we started." he asked.

"Only if you promise not to respect me in the morning" she told him.

"I know you're a demon seducing her" Rodik sniffed struggling with his memory and then he remembered he could be in trouble pushing his luck with Belthezor and his red face turned white and the wobbly belly seemed to shrivel. He spat out one more bastard and whore and fled upstairs.

Before either Cole or Phoebe could say anything they heard the sound of a shimmer and Arturo appeared, an expression on his face somewhere between amusement and pain as he took in Cole's undone shirt and belt and physical condition, Phoebe's mussed hair and 3 love bites on her neck, and the way she was clutching Cole.

"I take it I have interrupted something" Arturo said blandly.

"Not really" said Phoebe "I mean. It was interrupted."

"Why is that damned retriever still here?" Arturo asked saving her.

"Because good can't find anywhere else to send the little bastard. No whitelighter wants to touch him, no minion, no witch wants to have anything to do with him" Cole moaned.

"Kill him" said Arturo calmly.

"Even if I could ignore my conscience on that one," Cole said "I can't ignore the spirit winds. Nothing happens when I torture him though " he added happily.

"That Belthezor is very childish" said Arturo. " I envy you" He picked up a half empty glass of wine and sniffed it. "I take it you keep better than this for special guests," he said pointedly to Phoebe.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked snippily "So you an discuss guardian business?"

"No my dear," smiled Arturo blandly "I want you to get me some decent wine. I'll even wait until you return before I discuss guardian business."

"Oh" said Phoebe eyed him balefully then with a quick kiss on Cole's lips did as Arturo asked, looking back at both of them coyly over her shoulder.

"I do envy you" Arturo told Cole as he watched her go "Even though it will end, then I pity you " he added bitterly.

Cole went to speak and stopped.

"It will end?" Arturo asked.

"This will " Cole answered." I have seen some things. she won't go."

"Then I truly envy you " Arturo said resentfully.

"I don't want her to stay in limbo for me," Cole answered swallowing.

"Don't you?" asked Arturo dryly.

"I don't think she should." Cole said. "But she does anyway from what I experienced in the eclipse " and the relief in his voice was evident. He shrugged uncomfortably and then added in a passionate whisper so she did not hear him" I don't think I can do it without her. Knowing I won't, doesn't make going on for me bearable , it makes it ….possible. But don't think she should stay."

"My experience was that we seem to get from the eclipse what we need to make our existence possible " Arturo said his voice tight. "The Guardian's role is not…. extraneous. Without us the whole balance would fail. Better for the balance of the universe she gets her own way and stays. I envy you" he added.

"You experienced nothing?" Cole asked carefully.

"I do not desire it" said Arturo and then turned with smile as Phoebe returned with a bottle of Piper's best red wine and pouring another glass for all of them, despite the fact she and Cole had already finished two bottles of the not so good stuff.

"To the future," Arturo said almost cynically as he raised his glass.

"Why did you come?" Phoebe asked. "Today, the tribunal?" she guessed.

"Yes" said Arturo " I understand you had quite a victory. I came to congratulate you."

Arturo smiled as Phoebe looked at him questioningly "The Powers that Be decided to advise the 'ogres' that Willem was just another warlock taking advantage of a legend in case an 'ogre' felt the need to intervene. It appears they are now incline to the belief that Belthezor is just another vanquished demon who because of the way he passed has found a place in mythology."

"Well it only worked because the Elders believe that story about Cole being a mortal who was taken over by the spirit of Belthezor and the Source." She laughed resentfully "They believe it because Evil believes it."

Arturo finished his glass of wine and inclined his head. Cole poured him another glass, filled his own and topped up Phoebe's "It balances" he told them "Evil believes the same story because Good does." and he laughed. "There is a beauty in myth and legend." he said and raised his glass "To the balance of Good and Evil.

Phoebe giggled while Cole frowned.

"So many beings know about Belthezor," said Phoebe stopping giggling. "Mark …a whitelighter knows. Angela another one knows. No-one believes Rodik so far but he knows. Lord knows what beings shared the eclipse with me. I kept feeling it."

"They do not know." Arturo told her firmly "They are aware of certain truths and that is enough to create a legend. And the more they talk then more their own truths will distort the reality. That was my experience." he added.

Cole started to interrupt.

"I have walked this path before and I walk it with greater wisdom than I did last time." Arturo told him before he could say anything. "Logically Belthezor is vanquished and the stories coming out of evil make Belthezor's legend even more mythical. And only a few know what happened and where and what Belthezor really is" said Arturo "We have been obtuse, we have confused and we have left enough room for any future appearance to exist in a mythology of its own. And anything we missed, Phoebe fixed today. In fact Belthezor is truly dead and passed into legend, I would say. Thank you Phoebe," said Arturo raising his glass to her and she looked suitably humble and spoilt it by looking up flirtatiously.

"We have to prove nothing to good." Arturo said "Only protect Belthezor from protecting himself."

" I can protect myself " Cole said "In case it hasn't been noticed, I've been acting on my own wisdom."

"It was noticed." said Arturo in his guardian voice. "It makes Francesca very nervous."

Cole snorted "Good." he said pleased as Phoebe somewhat proudly and possessively touched his face.

Arturo put down his glass and smiled as Phoebe snuggled up close o he an a muscle tremored around his jaw.

"I have business elsewhere " he said with a catch in his voice as he stood up "Good night my dear. Thank you for the pleasure of your company" and to Cole's disgust Arturo kissed Phoebe's hand. " Belthezor." Arturo said not missing Cole's expression.

"I knew it " screamed Rodik from the bottom of the stairs where he had crept down. "Demons, you're consorting with demos you whore."

"Shut the fuck up " said Arturo, Phoebe and Cole.

Cole raised his hand and half lifted Rodik off the round while Rodik clutched at his throat.

Arturo smiled "Better this way" he said and shimmered Rodik without touching him.

"Where is he?" Phoebe asked apprehensively.

"In his bed unconscious," Arturo smiled "He will have no idea how much of today or even the last weeks were real and how much were a dream in the morning."

"How do you do that ?" asked Cole interested "With creatures that have an immunity to dematerialisation.

"Concentrate on the filaments of the wind not the breezes and reach into your core for the aura" said Arturo" "This way you don't have to absorb the being to shimmer it.

"That could be useful" said Cole."

"I like the touching way better," said Phoebe.

"I know my dear," said Arturo "Good night and he smiled somewhat painfully as observed Phoebe still clutching against Cole, body arched toward her husband and head leaning on his shoulder.

Cole was suddenly struck by a level of determination coming from Arturo's aura that nearly knocked him backwards. He saw the pained expression on Arturo's face "We get from the eclipse eth things we need to keep going." he told Arturo awkwardly.

"I resent my wisdom being thrown back at me "Arturo replied as he shimmered.

Arturo stopped mid shimmer, realising his own resentment and envy of Belthezor's happiness and the answer was to give into temptation. It called him. Unable to resist he came out of the shimmer in a small village in the south of France. It was not of course the same as when it had been a thousand years ago when he and Marie Jeanne had lived there but it was still a small village. The sign said population was 370 people.

"Some things did not change," he thought.

The village was on a hill, a citadel situated like so many villages of the time on the easiest point to defend. At the top was the old ruins of a castle, changed many times from when Arturo had lived there and below it was a church also rebuilt and changed. He walked through the ruins of the castle up half ruined stairs to the remains of the castle tower and sat on the few stones left of the wall , thinking. There was a spectacular view of what was now small vineyards and a road leading to one of Frances major towns. Arturo could see the new highway in the distance and the row of popular trees that marked the Grand Midi canal built in the 17th century. Some things had changed.

In the time he had lived there with Marie Jeanne the land had mostly been covered in forest marked out by small patches of agriculture. The road winding down the hill took much the same path as it did now.

Below the castle was the church and the path that wound down the citadel with stone houses on either side. In Arturo's time the houses had been wooden and the smell of smoke was always present and he remembered the risk of fire had in those days been great. He could see a car park below that had once been the village square when he had lived there. A new square created in the 15th century was still proudly announced in the tourist notices as the original village square. The entire village had been surrounded by a huge stone wall that now only existed in one small part of the village as a holding wall, and the inhabitants and historians had still not realised what the stone was.

Arturo walked through the village. He could recognise the spot where once, for its time, the substantial stone house that had belonged to Marie Jeanne's first wealthy husband had existed. There was now a row of stone shops, dating back about five hundred years, admired by many of the inhabitants and the odd visitor for their antiquity and quaintness.

He stopped in front of the shops and was hardly noticed by the people who lived in the village.

A car went by and he smiled at the thought of it. In the village he had known in far away days woodsman and herdsmen walked that path and he wondered how they would have reacted to the car.

Arturo found a tear coming to his eye that he would have hated any other creature seeing. For a short ten years, a millennium ago, in this village he had known love; he had been certain of who he was and what he was; he had found a part of himself that was strong enough to sustain him for a thousand years of responsibility, duty, repentance and loneliness.

He sighed and wandered up the small narrow street back toward the church just below the castle. He knew more about that church than those living in the village and the historians who debated long and hard about its exact date of building and when the stone altars and chapels had been first designed and the origin of many of its implements of ritual.

Arturo smiled bitterly as he entered because there was a time when the gargoyles that protected the small stone chapel that it had been in his time had shrieked their indignation that he could attempt to violate it. Now they kept their faces and guarded against real evil and left him alone.

He remembered the first time he entered the church , when he had tried to convince Marie Jeanne of the level of his evil and how she had caught his arm and dragged him into the church. He had expected the heavens to fall on him as he flung himself against a wall arms over his head for protection but when Marie Jeanne had caught his arms and pulled them down , forcing him to look at the inside of the chapel, all he had seen was her beautiful face smiling at him with a superior and self satisfied expression. For the first time it had dawned on him that he was not evil, even though his deeds had been.

Arturo stood inside the church, taking in its stone walls and ancient dome and elaborate marble altar. He slowly smiled. The historians had yet to date it but he knew the small altar to the side of the church was the one where he had discovered he was not evil and it was the place where he had understood that there was a penance and a retribution to be paid for the evil he had done. He had fallen on the floor there crying against Marie Jeanne's coffin as her ugly whitelighter friend watched him. In those days compassion was not something Francesca had learned.

Arturo shook slightly and half stepped away and then as if drawn beyond his will he walked to the small chapel and half fell to his knees. As he had done once before when he married Marie Jeanne. He knelt there staring at the stone altar where the ugly pock marked priest who he later discovered had the heart of a lion had waited fro Marie Jeanne.

Arturo half glanced backward, as he had done on the day he married her. He could see her come to him in that small chapel. Lit by candle light on a grey December day, he remembered Marie Jeanne wearing a pale robe as she came beside him, clutching the arm of a 16 year ld son. By the wisdom of her times she had been an old woman, forty, but she was beautiful; that day the most beautiful she had ever been, her face lit with love and passion for him.

She was four months pregnant and the gossips of the village had come to the ceremony for spite and express their dissatisfaction but all he could see as she came to him was the love of a beautiful witch. A thousand years later Arturo cried as he had cried that day. He choked the tears of pain and remembrances.

He remembered as if it had been a second before what he had done for love, what love had done for him.

As he saw in his memories Marie Jeanne walking down that aisle to him, the world moved around him and the spirit winds caught him.

When they stopped spinning Arturo was no longer in the church but in somewhere he recognised as up there but like no part of up there he knew. The rainbow light was different , more peaceful and yet brighter than he had ever seen. He discovered in that instant the meaning of peace, the lack of guilt, the light that healed him and took away the evil he had lived with all his life. It soaked and completed his soul, as the pain and torture eased.

No demon, no legend, no guardian stood and let the rainbow light heal his soul. Just Arturo, no evil, no guilt, no need to justify. Just Arturo who found his way from a heritage of evil to light and peace, who found the power of his humanity and his good soul by walking through a fire of his own making that cleansed him.

Arturo smiled and searched the rainbow mist. He knew what to look for and knew what he would find.

She was there, blond, full figure, beautiful face, not a girl; a woman as he remembered her; a softness in her blue eyes that slowly turned to the wise, caustic amusement that had originally intrigued him.

"Marie Jeanne," he said moving to her "I have come.

"Eventually" she answered, softened by the longing in her eyes "I have waited."

"I am glad." he said.

"I am happy " she answered." I am complete."

Taking a deep breath of the cold clear air, he stepped toward her, she ran into his arms, and she overwhelmed his senses the smell of her, the taste of her , the feel of her. Alive.

For a second, for an eternity Arturo felt Marie Jeanne alive against him. And then he was spiralled back into the winds, still calling for her, still feeling her. The winds stopped spiralling and Arturo was on his knees in a chapel where he had once declared unconditionally and irretrievably his love for a beautiful and volatile witch.

He stayed there a very long time, never noticing a village mother and child enter the church or the priest or several tourists. When he finally stood up deep in his soul was a peace he had never known before. It was written. There was an ending and a beginning and maybe not soon but eventually his path would take him …. home, to where he loved a beautiful witch and was loved by her.

Arturo shimmered onto his balcony in his Delphi hideaway for the first time in a thousand years and he knew had a future, the one he dreamed about, the one where he found his love and peace.


	48. Chapter 48

After Arturo left Cole and Phoebe went to bed, but not before Cole exploded the two empty bottles of the so so red wine so they only had to explain to Piper that it was the duty of hospitality that they opened the good one.

"That party sure finished with a bang" Phoebe whispered giggling as the noise echoed around the kitchen.

"Yes," he giggled back kissing her.

They were giggling even louder when they want to bed as Cole claimed he picked up on a crunching noise in the guest room that was Rodik gnashing his teeth.

Melinda and Wyatt for once were both asleep; Wyatt apparently deciding Rodik's presence in the house was a good reason to sleep through the night.

"I don't like being grateful to Rodik for anything." muttered Phoebe.

Patsy was also asleep, levitated above the cot and face down.

"We don'ts have to worry about that " Cole asked. "Do we?"

"I don't think so" said Phoebe, clearly more uncertain than she was certain.

"Hell" said Cole. "No matter what the books say, he just likes sleeping on his tummy. Contrary just like you , wants his own way, wants what he wants, just like you."

"Bloody minded, likes to tease, has an awful temper, won't be shifted when he decides what he wants, untidy, picky, just like you."Phoebe told Cole. "What's going to happen to him Cole?" she asked. "I mean there's nothing to deal with this in psychology books. All that power sent that warlock nuts. Beings aren't meant to have that sort of power." She said. "It sent you nuts until you learnt how to deal with it. What's going to happen to him?" Phoebe whispered,

"I don't know but I know enough about what it feels like to help him" Cole answered thinking of his future self telling a future Melinda that Patsy had his own demons and his mind racing over all the fears they had for Patsy before he was born. "I don't know." he said. "Its not demonic Phoebe," he added."I can feel his aura."

"Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely" Phoebe sighed.

"Only if having the power means anything to you, makes you think it's the power that. defines you " Cole said "Do you know how powerful I am?" he asked. "It doesn't matter. I can't make the kids do anything I tell them. Not like Piper or Leo who don't have the magic I have." he sighed.

"Smart arse guardian" sighed Phoebe a little less frantic. "You do have some wisdom" she mimicked Francesca. "I want Patsy to be happy. I don't see any of the guardians truly happy; having that power doesn't make them happy" she said "Well maybe you with me."

"I'm happy because I'm with you "He said the smile on his face the one he saved for as he reached to kiss her. "Nothing to do with power."

They went to bed and made love happily but without quite the carefree spontaneity they had downstairs before everything got interrupted. Phoebe exhausted from the emotion of the day and the amount of wine she had, fell asleep almost before they finished. Cole left lying awake, decided if he wasn't married to her, and didn't know how much she loved him he would have been mortally insulted.

Cole lay awake and listened to Patsy's wuffles and little snores and deep breaths, and feeling the ripples in the Spirit Winds and hoped it meant a shift through the Eclipse. He did know what a terrible fate it was to be powerful, beyond anything around him, so he was almost willing the spirit winds to take him. He wanted to move to the future very badly this time, because he desperately needed to know his son's heritage from him was not going to destroy Patsy. It was with some relief he felt the spirit winds swirl round him and drag him into a future that was already written.

When Cole came out of the swirling spirit winds and the shimmer he found himself in a very large office. It surprised him and he had no idea why. It was an office designed to impress, designed to make a statement about its occupant. It had a very expensive leather sofa and chairs, a large and well set out conference table and expensive paintings on the wall. There was an insignia, on the wall meant to be discretely obvious. It was similar to the United Nations one that Cole knew, but the statement it made seemed to be more powerful. A big old fashioned wooden desk stood in front of a floor to ceiling window which showed Cole he was in a very tall building that had a superb view overlooking a city with red brick buildings and snow covered streets in front of a dark blue green lake and high white covered mountains. On the desk was a large screen which was showing something that looked like lists of figures and a scrolling news service. The rest of the desk was covered in a surprisingly out of place pile of old books, maps files and plans, that extended to the floor.

Cole was quite disorientated so it was a few seconds before he realised the red bricked buildings below and the lake behind meant he was in Geneva but the city had with subtle changes from when he last visited it. It was recognisable but the quiet dignity of the city had a more bustling atmosphere. The feeling he was getting was a powerful city determinedly maintaining its old world atmosphere despite its power.

A man was staring out the window. He was wearing a light blue beautifully tailored and expensive shirt and grey pants in a style that was not quiet familiar to Cole. The man was not as tall as Cole, and stockier in build, the perfectly cut hair was dark going grey. The man was clutching one arm across his body and had a pair of glasses hanging from his hand as he stared at the view. Unperturbed by the sound of a shimmer, he took a deep breath and turned around.

For a second Cole took in the rather tired lined intelligent and determined face and the unmistakable brown eyes that could only have come from Phoebe and dark greying hair of the man. The man put the glasses on the desk, frowned, twisted his lips and then nodded.

"Dad? " he finally said questioning. "Dad, you looking different," then he answered, his own question "It's the guardian isn't it?" he said not intimidated. Patrick came over to put his arms around his father and Cole hesitating returned the hug from this man whom he barely recognised. Patsy nodded acknowledging the reluctance but not phased by it.

"You're in a different age aren't you Dad." he smiled as he took in Cole's hesitation. "Its okay. Its not like magic freaks me out." Then he grinned, his face lighting up in a wry good humoured expression that made Cole's heart jump, because it was the expression of some-one who knew who they were and what they wanted. Patsy shook his head "Is it Dad? Patsy asked amused rather than bewildered by Cole's rigidity.

Cole answered, tightly as he slowly merged with is future self, "Yes," he said "It is, like I used to be. Like I am. Now your mother isn't … here."

"Did you come to say goodbye?" Patrick asked stepping back, never taking his eyes of Cole's face

"Yeah: Patsy. Yes;" Cole answered, hurting and not knowing how to find the words to explain why he had to do this.

Patrick regarded him almost resentfully. He swallowed." Just because Mom passed on, it doesn't mean you must," he said legs planted apart looking at Cole with eyes that hurt. Phoebe's eyes.

"Yeah it does Patsy" Cole answered almost mimicking his son's body language. " Because," he swallowed. "Phoebe and me we're tied, always have been, always will. Her time came and so has mine. Living as a mortal, a normal mortal. It wouldn't be normal any more if I did."

"It's not necessary to go" Patrick insisted quietly.

"Yes it is," Cole said firmly, half turning and then turning back " Its the natural order Patsy. Parents don't outlive their children or shouldn't.. Its meant to happen that way and what we have, if I stay it isn't the natural order. Look at me Patsy." Cole said quietly and stopped speaking as Patsy met his stare "This is who I am. You want to call in some-one from the outer office and explain who I am"

"Or how you got here," Patrick answered with a smile, showing the courage he had always had, to listen and understand what was being said. He reached to hug his father again.

Cole returned the hug, holding his son far too long then when they separated, not wanting to let the moment go, he wandered around the office. He stopped, taking in the expensive paintings, symbols of office in an antique cabinet, and the flags.

Patsy caught Cole's expression and raised his eyes. "Its exactly what I told you before. The symbolism is for the position Dad not me. I know who I am, I don't need a fancy office and pretty drawings to prove it."

"I know" said Cole answered wryly, as the Cole of the past decided this was not a new discussion. He glanced at the untidy desk. Patsy was his son.

Patsy who clearly missed nothing saw the glance and grinned, "Drives the minders crazy " he said. "Every time I have to met some delegation they have to send in some-one to tidy up and make sure I don't leave anything top secret lying around."

Cole turned to look at the office again. "This isn't quite where I imagined you would end up. Where your mother dreamed."

"No" said Patrick "Whatever you say I think Mum never could come to terms with what I became."

"She accepted it, sort of "Cole told him and father and son raised their eyes. Cole swallowed because it hurt to see himself in Patsy. "Phoebe always said she would support our kids, all our kids in whatever they wanted to do even if they wanted to study economics."

"That being a choice only one step away from evil." smiled Patsy.

Cole had a feeling his future self had heard that before "Well as it turned out she wasn't completely wrong" he said.

Patsy laughed "Mom's premonitions always were deadly, just as well I didn't understand exactly what she was saying or I might have run as far from this as I could."

"Yeah well premonitions are always out of context, luckily" Cole told Patsy "I never did tell you but once long ago when, before I became what I am now, when I was taken over by the Source, a demon called the Seer told me Phoebe and I would produce the most powerful child the magical world has ever seen. I don't quiet think this was what she was thinking though" Cole added as he gazed at flags and insignia.

"That was definitely not the plan or the destiny I thought about." Patsy admitted. "I thought I was joining the United Nations to do something about Third world debt. Honest " he said "Not ending up here." He turned his nose, Phoebe's nose, up as he followed Cole's gaze to the trappings of office.

Cole shrugged. "Who would have thought that rat demons and economic rationalists were the great evil that Tempus would use to try to defeat the forces of good."

"Mom" said Patrick smiling at a memory "You know what she thought of anything to do with, economists and economy and finance. Really made her cranky just to talk about it."

Cole's future self smiled at the memory. " We were proud of you. You got the economic rat demons good." said Cole,"Well you and Melinda."

" Shh" said Patsy only half mocking. "If Melinda even suspects her name was mentioned in this office of iniquity and evil that she'll be after me. And I never have figured whether I'm powerful enough to protect myself from that bloody temper of hers." Patrick shook his head.

Cole laughed "Melinda thinks you sold out. She's still convinced the only way to ever get legitimate power structures to do anything is to be on the outside, provoking. Being part of them is being part of the problem. Or in your case being the legitimate power structure makes you the problem."

"So I've been told." Patsy said dryly "I can admit to you though Dad, how close it came. If she hadn't acted when she did."

"We were proud of you both, of the family "Cole said. "You did Good."

"Yeah we did." Patsy replied thoughtfully "But I can tell you this from what I know here. The battle isn't over. We did good we turned the world around. Africa is moving on... but I don't think the demons and their minions and bought souls have finished fighting, not by along way."

"The witch wars Francesca says happened because the old Source was trying make his mark lasted 200 years " Cole told Patsy.

"Then I thank god I'm mortal and there will be an end to this fight for me " Patsy answered sitting on his desk an half crossing his arms , then dropping them." He laughed wryly "I know I'm not god regardless of what you read in the news."

Cole nodded, smiling slightly "It pleases me to know even this high up" and he waved toward the window." You're keeping your feet on the ground."

Patsy patted a slight fifty year old paunch. " More like bum on seat," he said a trifle sadly. Then Patrick smiled and his mother would have recognized where the smile came from.

"Don't let go of it whichever one it is " Cole said almost in his guardian voice.

Patsy was not intimidated. "I still do the washing up when I'm home. Jenna makes me," he added."

"I'd be more impressed if you did it here," Cole answered a trifle snippy.

Patsy laughed "I found one of Piper's old muffin recipes in a notebook the other night. Made the muffins for the whole kitchen staff. They were impressed."

"By the muffins or the economic rationalism of the net cost against he projected cost and real income." Cole asked straight-faced.

"Knowing the real value against the rationalist value is why I'm in this office," said the man who saved the world from evil by knowing it. Patsy grinned. "Stuck in this office," he said. "Stuck in this nowhere else to go job."

"Your mother was right about economics being a bad career move. You're fifty and you have nowhere else to go" said Cole softening it with a smile. "That's a great view though."

"Cuts me off from the world." shrugged Patsy "I get out every chance I can. Minders hate that too" he added "One of these days. I'll lose it enough to tell them why I am in no danger wandering around alone. Why there isn't a body guard who can protect me as well as I can protect myself."

"If the world knew how powerful you really were." Cole said. "I think it would freak them into chaos."

"Power means nothing." Patrick almost snapped "I use it to do what is good, what is right and it bloody well stuck me in a job I've heard called the ultimate power but I only took it as a duty. Its only a means to an end… for me to do good. To do what I had to when the chance came," he softened "But I l learned that for you didn't I Dad.".

Cole nodded and then swallowed "If I taught you that , I didn't fail as a parent did I?. Your mother and I didn't fail."

"You didn't fail Dad." Patrick smiled, " I ... the things you told me, the way you never judged. You told me we were the sum of our frailties. It was the best of us, the path to our own truth."

"Well I can't claim that as my own wisdom" Cole answered "Some-one told me."

"You understand its truth" Patrick said: "and you helped me understand it. And Mom made me understand about being true to who I was, not loosing myself trying to be what other people expected, even if I made some god awful mistakes in the process."

"Then maybe it counteracts all the other bad parenting things we did." pleaded Cole.

"You were bad parents," said Patsy giving his father what he needed " just…. not like other kids parents. Girls still cringe when they remember parent/teacher nights. Melinda think its funny, Wyatt just writes it into his books."

Cole froze at the word girls "So Phoebe and I were good parents," he asked straight face hoping Patsy did not notice his reaction, but obviously did as he raised an eye.

"They would have to rewrite a whole lot of good parenting books to make you 'good' parents." Patsy conceded.

Cole shuffled uncomfortably.

Patsy laughed "Leo and Piper were good parents. Didn't need two sets. You were …different. Jenna still breaks the family up telling about the first time she met you" he added.

Cole bit his lip. "Jenna's a witch. She should understand. Jenna is Kenyan. She should understand about Africa"

"She does, but its still a good story" said Patsy.

"Phoebe and I we really loved Jenna" said Cole "I do."

"She loves you too" said Patsy " But she says knowing you bought me up explains a great deal. Finding Jenna was…. It got me over some bad times," Patsy shrugged "But you know that."

"You finding Jenna means ….I never explained but you and Jenna." Cole took a deep breath. "It made something very evil I once did , not so evil" he said and Patsy who knew the evil that haunted his father, accepted that was all that would be said.

Cole and Patsy were both silent.

"Seen Lindie, the girls, Wyatt " Patsy asked finally his voice tight.

Cole nodded.

"Lindie okay? " asked Patsy knowing.

"No since you ask " Cole replied "She took it the way you would expect."

"Lindie's a Halliwell. Wants what she wants." Patsy shrugged.

Cole raised his eyes. "She's into the insect thing again" he informed Patsy.

"She..et," said Patsy "She has to understand I can't legislate to stop people stepping on ants."

"She has a point," Cole told his son firmly "About its not okay to kill something or some-one just because they seem insignificant.

Patsy rolled his eyes and then suddenly laugh "It really kills me watching all the spin doctors here going into overdrive, every time I remind them that the crazy animal, what does she call herself these days?"

"Saviour , warrior, defender were the last ones I heard." Cole told him.

"Improvement over protagonist," commented Patsy "That one always scared me, given her powers."

"It was the avenger one that frightened me," said Cole grinning.

"Well protagonist warrior , avenger it scares the hell out of the spin doctors that crazy animal lady is my cousin , like a sister." Patsy said, his voice taking on the cynical but caring amusement that sent his critics into fits of vitriol and made his supporters worship him.

It reminded Cole of his mother.

"It keeps things in proportion" Patsy mused.

"The crazy animal ..lady saved their collective butts," said Cole.

"I'm not brave enough to tell them that." Patsy said. "To scared what she would do to me." He stopped and then said almost sadly "She'll want you. She'll say she needs you to keep her from losing herself."

"She has Piper if she needs that sort of advice " Cole answered in his guardian voice.

"I don't think she always appreciates Piper's advice," Pasty answered his voice amused ."I can remember you know" Patsy said "Lindie in one of her worse fits when Piper was putting brakes on her as a kid. Lindie yelling she wished Piper was dead. And mom saying be careful what you wished for. Mom telling Lindie. Look what the Charmed Ones got wishing Prue would come back. They got haunted. She told Lindie, Piper could haunt her all her life if she died."

"Well your mother's gift of premonition always was " Cole stopped as Pasty sucked his lip " Bloody annoying." said Cole.

"See the girls "Patsy asked.

Cole of the future nodded tightly as the Cole of the past jumped at the casual enquiry and strained to understand what his future self felt and got nothing. Nothing was written about the girls.

"See Wyatt?" asked Patsy.

"Yeah" said Cole.

"Meet the new wife? " Patsy asked interested.

"Don't know." Cole answered dryly "There were two of them there, couldn't figure out which one was the wife."

"Three is the new two" said Patsy. "So my daughter, your grand daughter, tells me."

"Spin doctors know about that do they?" Cole asked smugly "I've been. was married fifty years. Thought marriage was about being with the one person you love."

"For a demon you have an awful puritanical streak Dad." Patsy told Cole "You aren't going to try and tell me Mom was the only woman you slept with"

"She was the only woman I loved. "Cole said a smile that Phoebe would have recognised on his face.

"That isn't what I said." mused Patsy in the smirking, clever voice that mad certain members of his cabinet consider assassination was a viable political alternative and reminded Cole of Piper. "Wyatt loves. He just falls out of love easily." Patsy excused.

"I lost track after the Russian gymnast " Cole muttered. "What was she number five."

"Three," said Patsy.

Cole suddenly laughed "Your mother used to really piss Piper off making jokes about one of the kids turning out to be an educated bum. Piper was convinced it would be you"

Patsy shook his head, big brother protective of Wyatt as he had always been. "Wyatt isn't a bum, he works just enough on the books to pay for the shack in Fiji. Spin doctors just love that the closest thing I have to a brother is a freaky writer of pornographic occult novels, living like a ."

"Bum" said Cole.

"Free spirit " Patsy said. "Freaks out the spin guys almost as much Melinda does," Patsy added enjoying it.

"They'd love it even more if you told them how he knows about it," said Cole.

"I doubt it," Patsy answered and lapsed into silence, because he and Cole had talked around it as much as they could and still not said what both wanted to say.

Cole prowled around the room, half glancing at the top secret files on Patsy's desk and shrugging. He stopped at the window " I like the view." he said.

"It cuts me off from the world." said Patsy and then he gulped and almost angrily said "So we have to be lose you. Nothing I say, we want you, all of us. We lost every-one and you still…."

"Paige" said Cole."

"You know how that hurts" said Patsy "And you want to do worse, go completely."

"You're adults " Cole said. "God that sounds patronising. I chose many years ago to walk a path and pay a debt and perhaps I did not know all I would have to pay to do that but its what I chose Patsy and what I want. " The Cole of the past was horrified to hear the raw emotion in his own voice." I was ….lucky. I had the family and it gave me strength, you gave me strength but your time has come and I have to follow my call" the guardian told his son.

"What are we supposed to do? "Patrick demanded.

"Mourn my going…. a little and move on, live, pass your heritage to your children like Phoebe and I did." Cole answered in his guardian voice.

"I see" said Patrick swinging his arms slightly "Your heritage, Mom and the Charmed One's heritage makes us nuts," he told Cole "And it will make my kids, our kids, all of our kids, nuts.

"Its the natural order " Cole said. "It's the nuts that makes me believe you'll be okay, and …them"

"I see" said Patrick. He was silent for a few seconds then he asked "Have you, has she, Mom, kept her …. promise to you."

Cole was silent " I can't answer ".he said and he saw his son's face and realised he was looking at an adult who had lived a hard and difficult life. " Phoebe always kept her promises," he said slowly giving his son hope and him. "Never could underestimate Phoebe's power to get what she wanted. When she wanted it."

"Never should have underestimate Mom period." Patrick sighed and seemed to realise his father would offer nothing else about a strange and curious eternity he would face maybe not alone "Seen Leo " Patsy asked almost casually.

Cole nodded. "Yeah" he said.

"Give him my love," said Patrick a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"It was his time," Cole said." the natural order when Pipe r … "

"Yeah" said Patrick.

They were silent.

"Dad" Patrick said." I don't want…."

"I know." Cole said he tried again " You think I want… You think I want to walk away from everything everyone I love. Patsy, with everything I feel inside me I want to stay. , but I can't stay,its not the natural order. You know I have been told that by…."

"Yeah" said Patsy.

Cole sighed. "Like they were afraid I wouldn't listen to good advice, but I feel it on the winds and I couldn't ignore it and be what I am. I don't want to go." He added slowly, painfully taking in every line of his son's face.

"So that's it,". Patrick sucked his lip. "The end. No matter how much I want you to…"

Cole shrugged. "Patsy I will come when I am needed but maybe not when I am wanted. But ….it means everything that I am wanted. For an ex-demon to be wanted and mourned by the minions of good. It means " Cole stopped swallowed.

"I love you dad. Patsy said quietly "so does Lindie and the girls, Wyatt."

"I know" said Cole "And it means everything." And Cole swallowed hard at the word 'girls', "I even know Wyatt does in his fashion."

Patsy and Cole were silent , staring at each other across a growing divide.

Eventually Patsy said. "What do you want ? What did you want to tell me that you came to see me until last."

"You know me well" Cole told him " Its Phoebe. You were closest of all to understanding Phoebe. Didn't get nuts about her not being like other kid's mothers. Accepted she just knew how to love you. Judged her less than the others."

"We all loved her" said Patsy "Just…she didn't make it easy. She was who she was," he shrugged, smiling a little at his memories.

"I know" said Cole " but when you tell the ones who follow about her, about us and judge her for being…volatile.

"Cranky " intervened Patsy.

Cole half smiled, the one he saved for Phoebe for eternity "Or when your grandkids," he continued "When they look at the photographs and the kids say who's that, tell them about Phoebe and her demon lover will you…. Remind them that she was a beautiful and pretty and smart, capricious witch who wanted what she wanted. Remind them she was good and held me to account and turned me from evil. Saved me. What she did." Cole told Patsy " it… its worth remembering. Not for me but because she believed in love. S she was a witch who loved far to well and not very wisely, thank god, and that made it all possible. I want to know they remember her and what she did. Make sure they remember her."

Patrick nodded quietly.

Cole stepped forward a caught his son by the shoulders. "I have to go" he said.

Patrick nodded,

"I wanted to say " Cole said rushing the words out because he was seconds away from the end of the strange, for a demon, happy life he had lived as a member of the Halliwell family "About the power."

"I know about the power," Patsy answered "You told me all my life."

"I need to say it all again" Cole insisted because he felt it was the last chance he had to ensure his legacy to his son did not destroy Patrick.

Patsy nodded.

"Its not about you controlling it, its about making sure the power doesn't control you. You're who you are with or without it. And when its just there you're okay."

" Mom told me the bravest thing you ever did was when you didn't have the power you took on the Source and the Hollow." Patsy said meeting his father's eyes.

" Stupidest thing." said Cole.

"I know about the power Dad." Patsy told Cole. "I made it here. I'll make it wherever I continue from here." he promised , and knowing the end was there he said "There's something I have to say."

Patsy hesitated then reached forward and caught his father in a hug he never wanted to let go and it was Cole who finally had to make it end. Cole stood there never taking his eyes from his son's face storing memories.

"I have to say thank you " Patrick finally said. "Dad when you were there, when you didn't judge me because well you know , when they didn't trust me and when I failed and worried them about what I was… you were…. you understood what it was like to carry the fear of the powers. You… I made it this far. Because of you. Thank you " he said. "You …what a I am…. what I have done….it was what you gave me," he swallowed and then smiled, his eyes, Phoebe's eyes bright. "Thank you." Patsy said simply.

Cole smiled and nodded "I. Patsy. it means everything."

"Good." Patrick nodded. "you're the last one who calls me Patsy. " he said "Except Melinda when she's pissed at me."

Cole nodded." Goodbye Patsy " he told his son.

"Goodbye. I wish." Patrick started to say as Cole shimmered and felt himself separate from his future self in the spirit winds.

Cole found himself back in his and Phoebe's bed happy in his small family life, and feeling no longer frightened for t his legacy to his children. He got out of bed to stand beside his nearly 12 months old son sleeping contentedly on his tummy in a slight levitation.

"I'll take the thank you over anything else Patsy " he said out loud.

Cole surprised himself by waking after Phoebe the next morning. The door to Paige's room was open and the bed had not been slept in. The door to Piper and Leo's room was shut so he left it.

Phoebe was in the kitchen feeding Melinda and Patsy, and Rodik was taking advantage of her unwillingness to say to much in front of the children by telling her exactly what he thought of her as a whore and her sisters as failures as witches while shoving large spoonfuls of his expensive cereal in his mouth so he milk dribbled down his almost non existent chin onto his clothes.

As Cole leant against the kitchen door jamb Rodik finished his spiel by sniffily telling Phoebe how his enforced stay had disillusioned him about witches in general and the Charmed Ones in particular and her specifically " I just haven't got any respect for you any more," he told her with and extra special drawn out sniff.

Phoebe regardless of children tossed down the spoon she was holding on the table was just about to explode at him when Cole drawled "No me either."

Phoebe met her husband's eyes and started to laugh. Cole went over to Phoebe, bent her as far back as he dared, kissing her with his tongue stuck down her throat, but still managing to enjoy the look of disgust on Rodik's face. It would have been more successful if Melinda had not telekineticed a glass of juice at Patsy and he had not started to cry causing Phoebe to swing around and nearly take the tip of Cole's tongue off as she did so. His deep breathy ahhhhhhh turned into a very different cchhhhhhhhhhh.

Cole made himself breakfast pointedly ignoring Rodik who apparently worked out that his presence created a tension with him and Phoebe. So he refused to go, meaning Phoebe did not dare move to far from Patsy in case he found some magic to use.

Paige orbed into the kitchen, carrying the shawl, skirt twisted, no lipstick and her hair looking as if she had just run fingers through it to get it in place. She had a dreamy, faraway expression.

Rodik looked her up and down and sniffed.

"Get the fuck out of here," Paige ordered him not liking it one bit "And keep your filthy eyes to yourself."

Rodik stood up and sniffed louder. " It saddens me "He announced "I feel no anger just sadness."

"What's up with him?" Paige demanded, gulping down orange juice.

"Reforming us," Phoebe answered. "How was the big date?"

"Good." Paige answered vaguely.

"How was Mark? " Cole asked.

"Good." Paige answered as Cole and Phoebe exchanged amused glances.

"How was the island?" Phoebe asked.

"Good" said Paige "I want your car today" she told Cole.

"Please," he said in a tone that never worked with Melinda.

"I hate not having my own car," snapped Paige and stalked off in a temper while Cole and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"Pasty Melinda no "Cole said firmly as the cereal box and the sugar and milk and bowls on the table started to dance.

Both children stared at him, stopped whatever they were doing and everything hit the table with a crash, as milk and sugar and cereal went everywhere.

Phoebe and Cole stared at the mess

"Its okay "Phoebe said glaring at the mess, as she tried to find a cloth "You know this morning I woke up and it just hit, me I knew for certain, no matter how bad it looks, eventually its going to be okay. The kids will be okay in the end."

"I do know that "Cole said and flicked his fingers to clean the mess while both Patsy and Melinda clapped with delight thinking it was a game.


	49. Chapter 49

Paige went upstairs to her room. She threw her bag on the bed and wandered around the room a little restlessly, drifting to the box sitting on her dresser where she had put all the little things that were left when Mark passed on a year ago. She fingered them gently as if they were the most precious things in her life. She bit her lip and glanced at her face in the mirror. Her hair was still tousled. No makeup, eyes even she could see had a brightness that was almost magical and maybe finally not a girl's face , a woman's.

Paige fingered each thing in he box, aftershave, a handkerchief, a toothbrush, one of Mark's stupid ties, he had liked to wear when he was at the employment agency, a particularly gaudy Elmer Fudd one, that had got lost under her bed one night and she only found about two weeks after he passed over. She ran a finger across Elmer Fudd's silly hat and smiled, almost melancholy. It was the morning after the night before, and the cold light of day, where without Mark's presence , the intoxication of the night before and the romance of the island she could examine in the context of her own life.

Paige wandered to her bedroom window and because she was alone and seeing her promises from a distance she swallowed a certain amount of guilt that her secret love would have to be hidden away from those to whom she had committed her services as a witch, a certain amount of regret that she could not share her love with anyone outside her family. And even in her family then Mark was not going to be part of anything but the closest family dinners, Christmas's or picnics, or children growing up.

Paige shook her head, at the irony that loving Mark in many ways solved the question she and her sisters had often discussed. What would happen when and if she decide to commit, to marry? The same problem Phoebe and Piper had had. The Charmed Ones were strongest in a house in the nexus. Leo managed to live there, after as Paige understood it, some initial problems. Cole had moved in because the truth was they gave him little choice but it was not a situation that was likely to be repeated a third time. So loving Mark solved some things.

However loving Mark also meant dealing with the complications of keeping parts of her life separate.

Paige sucked on her lip a little, somewhat nervous of how all the separate worlds she was building, would not tear her apart and force some choices which she was not prepared to make.

She made her way back to her dresser and picked up the box with Mark's things. She fingered several CD's he had left behind from his stays at the manor when he had been making a point of ever so gently asserting his own individuality.

Paige pulled one out. She had always decried Mark's old-fashioned taste in everything and music was no different. It was titled Great Movie Themes. Old movie themes. She smiled. She barely recognised any of the titles of the movies.

She needed to shower and go to work. She had a day of very long meetings over a job seeking initiative with the archdiocese. She was tired, hadn't slept all that much last night. Only a few hours lying close against Mark in an old-fashioned great bed which had a big thick feather mattress and fresh citrus scented sheets. Paige smiled to herself, sated and in one area content and sure of her future, in another way uncertain.

Because she had made a lifetime commitment the night before. She hugged herself. Maybe more than a lifetime.

The prim island hotel keeper, locked in a plain always separated from the rest of the realm had demanded some the proof of marriage if they wanted to share a room. They had quickly manufactured something and thereafter Paige was addressed on the whole island as Missus and the old fashioned term Mistress. Mark's humour had failed a little when she had suggested that one was more appropriate.

"We can't marry "Paige had told him.

"We can make the vows to each other " he had said his jaw trembling with emotion.

So without much more discussion, they had walked hand in hand into a church on the main square to make some very personal promises without really talking the consequences out.

Paige put Mark's CD on her player turning it up very loud partly so she could hear it over the shower and because she knew the music drove Rodik crazy.

Paige stood under the shower letting the water run over her face. Old-fashioned hotel rooms were...interesting but the could be vastly more interesting with the addition of a few things like a shower, Paige wondered if telling the island plain lost in its own timeline about a few modern conveniences would screw the culture.

It had been magic with Mark, seeing him as flesh and blood, planning some sort of life outside the life both were living, planning a hidden life away from the reality.

Mark was not like Leo, a whitelighter who had proven his value, and even then Paige had not forgotten the stories Piper and Phoebe had told her about Elder's threats of unspeakable wrath. She had to assume Mark was being monitored. Her father Sam had guarded Mark as before Mark had passed over to his calling as a whitelighter, surely he had known how not-docile, how bloody minded determined to get his own way and how true to his own conscience Mark was.

If Elders decided that Mark was not suitable as a whitelighter, or more trouble than he was worth, the alternate would be to allow him to pass on though limbo and face his reincarnation and next existence.

Leaving her to mourn him second time. Paige was not sure she could do it and keep her belief in good and magic and stay sane. So she had made a commitment to Mark to live a small hidden life that was only slightly related her to her life she live in the manor. As her sisters before her Paige was finding truly loving some-one magic was not an easy road.

And it wasn't just Mark pulling her way from total immersion in her role as a Charmed One. Paige's commitment to the employment centre, which had almost been her reason for existence in the long year when she had lost Mark and her connection to magic, was expanding into a role that she felt was as important to the cause of good as her witch role. She only had to think how getting a job for Cole's deadbeat client Tommy Hicks had resulted in saving that child the other day to know it.

Paige only had to see the change in people when she got them jobs, only had to see them find their dignity to know, her job was not a part time role to earn money but as it had been for Mark before he passed on , a lifetime passionate commitment.

And there was her responsibility to Jade's daughters. Paige hadn't known Jade very long but something in her common sense acceptance of magic and the idiosyncrasies of the Elders and the works of good and evil a had made Paige like Jade, connect to her.

At a time when Paige was feeling disconnected from magic the way after all her years fighting evil, Jade was so excited by being involved in 'real magic, higher magic had been inspiring, but it had come at a very high price. Jade had made her choices but her loss was made worse by the sheer futility of it and Paige swallowed down a still burning anger at Rodik, that finding Mark had not quite put out.

Paige thought of Jade's three daughters. The eldest was only sixteen, a little younger than she had been when she had lost her parents. Paige, felt responsible for their mother being missing and she could remember herself at 17. And she knew they needed some-one.

True the girls had a father and a family but they were facing their coven and the Elders pressure to take their place as witches and continue the battle against evil. It was a great deal to ask of young girls so soon after losing their mother and they needed help, magic and friendship to deal with all the pressure and the fear that the fate of their mother and other lost witches in their family could be their's.

Paige felt she owed it to them, to magic and to their mother to help them find something better than duty and loss in their calling. They had a whitelighter but something Paige felt they need something closer to big sister to share their fears, anger and doubts.

Paige knew should get out of the shower and go to work but instead she put he face into the streaming hot water feeling it run down her whole body. All she had dreamed about was finding Mark and she was committed without regret to him. And yet she feeling stretched beyond her life, and uncertain how she could manage a life with so many parts disconnected.

She sighed and felt the blissful soothing of the hot water sensually running down her body, a body that she had used to express her love for Mark only a few hours ago. The water offered her a sensuality and feeling of freedom and magic that she usually found on the spirit wind and she made a prayer for the salvation of the person who invented hot showers. For the peace and sense of well being they had given the world.

Paige knew she should go to work. She stayed under the shower, feeling the spray and enjoying the sensuality when she became aware of the music belting out from Mark's CD. She recognised it as theme from a war movie that Mark loved because its main story was the nobility of men rising above the sordid evil of war to show their true heroics. Mark had insisted she watch the movie because he loved it and in certain senses she had understood why even though she had resisted and complained about watching it. During the last year Paige had hidden in her room to watch that movie alone when she had needed to find something of Mark's soul.

She listened to the theme, stirring and volatile and yet strangely poetic and….noble and as she did she felt the fading eclipse pull her once more into the spirit winds. As she came out of the swirling winds to find herself in a blue/green meadow of an enchanted realm she thought she was back amongst the Unicorns for a second. She felt again…. Equine.

The gentleness, the nobility and spirit , power physical and spiritual beauty of horses overtook her senses. And then she knew what she was. She was the Great Winged horse Pegasus. The Pegasus was deep in a communication Paige did not understand with an awesome, translucent , magic almost mortal creature that Paige did not recognise.

The great winged horse Pegasus sniffed the air, feeling the spirit winds and it pointed a foreleg and half bent the other in a sort of bow to the magic creature. It shook its head and flared its nostrils, shook out it wings and then soared into the winds, high above the realm outside the 'up there' and the 'down below', soaring higher and higher carrying a message that Paige did not understand. It flew beyond the magic worlds Paige knew, toward what seemed giant sun and then moved on into the starlight and cloud.

High above Pegasus eased its speed and surveyed all the realms far below and for an instant Paige saw something she would carry with her all her life magic and mortal. She saw the magic and mortal world through the keen sight of the great Pegasus. She saw the things those below never saw, the connection, the dependence and the balance. She saw events in one realm create life and destiny in another. For that second she understood how magic and mortal lives intertwined even when they did not know about each other. She saw how each creature's life was essential to the realm. She saw magic not as a disparate and isolated world but an intrinsic part of a inherent order…. beautiful, natural.

Never would she completely understand it, although she would spend a lifetime trying to, but in that instant she saw the realms magic and mortal, as an entity with a meaning and purpose and a creation of great and mystic origin.

Before she could fully comprehend it Paige was pulled back though those spirit winds that the Pegasus flew. She found herself standing in a shower in the manor with from theme from the movie Mark loved still playing. She gulped in deep breathes of air realising she had been granted a vision of eternity, peace and creation that most magic creatures would never know. She did not understand it but she knew she seen the real truth of magic.

……………………….

Phoebe was not having a good day at work. She did the radio show that morning and in response to a caller discussing keeping romance alive in marriage when family and life interfered, told a somewhat sanitised version of her and Cole being interrupted by people coming into the house uninvited, leaving out the magic parts and the fact that she and Cole shared a house with her family.

The story went down well with the audience and got positive response, and some amused comments about her husband's patience. However she arrived back at work to find the lost soul evil minion Lori had been doing her work for evil snitching to Elise about Phoebe's absence the day before. She was feeling moody and out of control and didn't know why. There was a message for her to see Elsie and she looked at it disgusted and debated whether to ignore it when Cole rang.

His intention was to let her know he had listened to the show and he thought it funny but somehow it degenerated into a row about his continued absence at work functions. He was tight and on edge with Rodik in the house and he didn't take much pushing to let fly.

Somewhere in the back of Phoebe's brain as they argued it occurred to Phoebe that he was feeling very safe to be this snaky. And she said suddenly " Is this going to be great makeup sex tonight?"

"Only if you can guarantee me not to fall asleep?" Cole told her."

"Go to hell Cole " she hissed into the phone embarrassed.

"Want to know what you'll miss if you go to sleep?" he asked her and before she could say yes or no proceeded to tell her.

Phoebe started to get very hot in her panties and very uncomfortable because there was nothing she could do about it.

"Just go Cole" she roared down the phone wriggling on her chair in discomfort. "I'm ready to just call it quits until you can be reasonable and behave." Phoebe heard a cough at the door and given the way her luck was going at work she was not surprised to see Elise standing there.

"So" Elise drawled "There's a serpent in lover's paradise. If you're ready to call it quits I take it hubby won't be at the paper dinner party on Friday. Pity "Elise smirked because the new CEO and his wife just can't wait to met you and this paragon you're married too."

"Cole's coming." Phoebe snapped. "He was telling me…." She hesitated.

"Telling you what?" demanded Elise.

"I'll be there," Cole promised her having heard the conversation through the phone. "I'll be there just to watch the bitch squirm. Client got to go. Love you baby "He added and hung up as Phoebe glared at the phone, which Elise did not miss.

"He's coming." Phoebe told Elise who snorted and without a word, handed her several sheets of paper with the grammar on her next week's column corrected then turned and left.

Phoebe in irritation glared at the paper when her assistant told her she had another visitor. Phoebe feeling moody disgruntled and irritated said just get rid of them as Francesca appeared behind the assistant who tried to shush her out.

"Its okay "Phoebe told her assistant less than gratiously. "I suppose you always write using perfect grammar," Phoebe asked Francesca belligerently.

"Generally dear "Francesca answered taking the paper form her and reading it. "This has some technical errors" Francesca told Phoebe "But if you are using a chatty, colloquial style intended for conversation its more than adequate" then she added "Which is more than I can say about the corrections. The pronouns are confused, two sentences have infinitives and no active verbs and while I have no true quarrel with using US spelling, it needs to be consistent, using either z's or s's but not both."

"Is there anything you don't know everything about?" Phoebe asked Francesca moodily.

"I'm sure there is," Francesca answered "But as yet I don't know what that is," her eyes twinkled.

Phoebe suddenly pushed down a bitchy answer as she remembered the exchange she had with Francesca and her total confusion about the guardian Proctor's friendship. "There are things Francesca does not know." she thought to herself. "What can I do for you?" she asked out loud making a semblance of getting it together.

"I just want to know how you are doing after the great Elder vanquish yesterday?" Francesca told her.

"How did you know what happened?" Phoebe asked."

"I was there" said Francesca told her: "In case the Elders needed protection straying into dangerous territory."

"Why didn't you say something?" Phoebe demanded angrily thinking of all the hooded whiter-robed figures and how intimidating the whole scene had been.

"You appeared to do very well without me dear," Francesca answered, not responding to Phoebe's temper. "I came here to congratulate you"

"Thank you " Phoebe replied a little tightly.

"You're welcome dear," Francesca said standing up.

"Did you catch up with Cole ?" Phoebe asked casually.

"Not yet" said Francesca. "He's has been calling but I cannot feel anything untoward on the winds, so I assumed he was just being temperamental. He's managing well enough with Africa."

"Cole's very frustrated by Africa " Phoebe told Francesca who nodded her lips pressed together, the expression on the plain, intelligent middle aged face she used in the present age slightly amused. It was a face which no longer hid from Phoebe the passionate being behind it " but that wasn't why he was calling. Patsy had an accident."

"What sort of accident?" said Francesca grim and concerned. "I'm sorry dear. I'D have come if I realised."

"Not that sort" said Phoebe suddenly understanding things could be worse for her mortal son. "A magic accident.

"Really " aid Francesca in control.

"You know how Cole thinks Patsy should pick up some magic powers," Phoebe said. "To fill his core."

"Yes," said Francesca" If you're asking me if he should, I would have to advise Cole is the expert," she said.,

"Patsy got some powers, accidentally " Phoebe told Francesca. "Willem's."

Francesca froze for barely a second and then asked calmly in control "How many of Willem's?"

"All of them" said Phoebe dramatically, tragically, "All the good ones, and the ones from some of the other warlocks I suspect," she added just so Francesca saw the enormity of the problem.

"That is a problem" said Francesca non committal "it also changes things. Why isn't the balance changing ?" she asked herself,.

Phoebe stared at her.

"Good power are still inexistence, were in one creature now transferred to another. No change really." Francesca answered, her eyes raised upward and her hand lifted as if she was feeling the magic balance in the spirit winds.

"My baby son has just got hold of a trillion or so magic powers and no-one knows what he can do "Phoebe whimpered "You sure the balance is okay. Cole was freaked and…"

"My guess is Cole was thinking and acting like a father not a guardian" Francesca answered "The balance is very good I would l say."

Phoebe thought about it "With Melinda so powerful and Whosit collecting all those powers for good, and the Charmed Ones still fighting , isn't Good winning by ….well a lot"

"You have some wisdom dear "Francesca told Phoebe who flushed under the approval "My experience is that if good looks suddenly more powerful it is an indication evil is getting more powerful. Which is not unusual when there is relatively new source " she said.

"I'm frightened for my children " whispered Phoebe " child I mean and Piper's."

"I know what you mean" said Francesca not trying to diminish her fears. "The last time the new source started to assert his power was a very bad time for magic, for witches and good people" she said. "But the means was there to keep the balance."

"Hilma " Phoebe added. "but some good beings were lost. I learned about it. Individuals. I read some of the hideous things that happened to witches, and people accused of being witches. The balance may have been preserved but evil did some terrible things," she said defying Francesca to disagree."

Yes " agreed Francesca who lived it.

"You are not going to say it was meant to be just part of the plan" Phoebe demanded.

"No " Francesca shook her head, her expression grim "I saw some terrible things dear and ….No dear I would not say that, I would not say evil is justified to do evil because it is needed to hold good to account. I am Good." Francesca added. "It is not my calling to justify the sins of evil against the innocent."

"Its a hard heritage for my children" said Phoebe "Yet you believe in the balance "Phoebe asked grimly.

"Yes," aid Francesca " I have seen some great creatures arise and answer their destiny, which does not justify the actions of evil creatures. But it does balance them " she said.

Phoebe nodded.

"But it doesn't diminish the loss of he innocents and victims of battle "Francesca said, the passion of a thousand years of fighting the battle, and the consequences in her voice.

"Speaking of unjustifiable actions "Phoebe said finding the courage.

Francesca looked at her.

"Please" Phoebe said catching he hand. "I there are things that I said to you, that last time you came here that I shouldn't have said."

"But," said Francesca gently "You are after all a truth speaker and some truths are particularly unpalatable to hear, so I have to acknowledge a certain truth in your words."

"I shouldn't have said if "Whispered Phoebe.

"Only because your reasons in saying it were less than kind "Francesca agreed. "Not because there was not some truth in it."

"There are some truths that are it are better not said." added Phoebe who was a truth speaker and knew it.

"That dear " smiled Francesca " is very wise and true."

"I .Thank you" Phoebe said quietly " I. You know well I'm a difficult Madame." She said smiling awkwardly. "Arturo says so."

"I do know that," smiled Francesca a little school marm.

"I'm not going to stop being Phoebe just for you " Phoebe shrugged defiant "I like Phoebe. I learned to like Phoebe. Cole thinks there is something special about her. It makes me special. Do you know what he did for me because I'm Phoebe?"

"Yes said Francesca" "And I do thank you dear," she added." For you honesty and for your respect. And for your trust."

"Thank you" said Phoebe.

"You're welcome dear. I must go" Francesca nodded "Its been an enlightening conversation."

"So you don't think I should worry about Patsy?" Phoebe asked.

""I didn't say that," Francesca answered.

Phoebe nodded apprehensively and it struck her from just a slight rigidity in Francesca's stance that she had been caught by that well of loneliness that Phoebe had experienced when she shared with Francesca that last day with Hilma.

Phoebe watched her go. She saw Francesca though the glass window walking to ward the hall., while Phoebe thought of Cole and became more determined than ever that he was not going to face his destiny and his duty alone. Caring about people doing his duty and walking away from them, like Francesca.

And she suddenly took a deep breath and impulsively stood up and ran, catching up as Francesca walked toward the elevator, probably planning on orbing from there.

"Is something wrong?" Francesca asked turning.

"I .I" said Phoebe "I didn't offer you a coffee. Or anything." She asked terribly awkward and wondering if she had taken a step that would not be welcome, or worse politely accepted for politeness sake.

"Do you want to go have a coffee, if you're not busy. Nothing business just a chat? " Phoebe swallowed nervously.

"Thank you dear" said Francesca polite "If you have the time. That would be very pleasant."

"Good" said Phoebe "I'll get my purse." She hesitated then in a rush said. "I'm sick of coffee " she said "There is a great place, really French, cakes and tea at the Crystal so if you want and have tea …" She tailed off. "If you'd like.."

"That would be lovely dear" said Francesca gently.

Over tea at the Crystal Phoebe did her best to not talk of magic or business.

"Cole says you draw." Phoebe asked suddenly feeling tongue tied. "So does Paige.

"Just a hobby "Francesca answered politely. "Just faces in the crowd. "I'll must ask to see Paige's work." Francesca smiled as if she made a decision. "When I draw faces, I feel as if I can see what is behind them."

"How would you draw me? Phoebe asked a little apprehensively.

"I believe you would require a number of portraits turned in many directions, showing many different faces" answered Francesca.

"Oh" said Phoebe flushing. "How would draw Cole?"

"At the moment "Francesca replied very schoolmarm "Sucking on a dummy I think."

"Oh" said Phoebe and lapsed into silence.

"You won't be missed at work dear? " Francesca asked sipping tea elegantly. "You won't be in trouble with your boss.

"Yes" said Phoebe. "But I'm so pissed at her I don't care. She wants to fire me for immorality"

"Well your marriage isn't exactly normal but I wouldn't describe it as immoral " Francesca replied. "I believe the point of being married is that it makes sex between. spouses highly moral, in almost any culture."

"Elise can't get it into her head that I'm happily married." Phoebe explained "But the ratings on the radio show just went up and so did the surveys that said 'Ask Phoebe' is one the most popular columns, because it has quote 'an intimacy and understanding. Ask Phoebe is not just a help columnist, she a friend'. But of course its all a damned lie if I'm not happily married."

"You really love your job don't you dear?" Francesca commented.

"Yes," said Phoebe "Apart from Elise." She laughed "I get to find out some great gossip that never gets published , from the guys who work the politics and entertainment and sport columns." she told Francesca confidentially.

"Really" said Francesca interested.

Phoebe took a deep breath " yes she said. "She leaned forward. "One of the guys following the campaign, told me the real reason why the senator did not make it to the LA press conference last week, when it was announced he was sick."

"I did read about that " Francesca admitted.

"Do you want to know what he was sick of ?" snickered Phoebe.

"What? " asked Francesca leaning forward.

Phoebe whispered giggling while Francesca listened her eyes raised in interested disapproval.

……………………………………………

Cole finally finished with his client, the son whose mother kept getting caught shoplifting by telling the client bluntly she needed psychiatric help.

"She just does it to get attention" the son told him. "It's only shop lifting."

"It's stealing" Cole told him firmly "If she wants attention, tell her to take up violin lessons."

Cole finally convince the son, that the next time would be a conviction.

"She can afford a fine," the son argued.

"How about the time cleaning up highways on a community service order," Cole asked. "Or cleaning toilets in a gaol."

When the client left Cole turned his chair around put his feet on the window sill staring out the window thinking about the eclipse and the battle of good and evil that had gone on around the manor, family and finances and the unwelcome guest. From the glimpses of future he had seen, knew that his memories of this small life, would be the only thing that made sense of that future.

He smiled to himself at the chaos Patsy and Melinda were causing and wondered how long it would be before Wyatt added to it, even if his only magic was a limited whitelighter inheritance and not witch powers, he was going to have enough to be a problem. As a demon Cole had hated children, now he doted on them for all most for the same reason he had hated them. He no longer had to watch their hope and innocence and hate them for it. Now he could love them.

The small glimpse of his future had told him there would be moments that would be hard. Piper was not well. Leo knew it, her sisters knew it and he knew it. Paige seemed to be making some choices that moved her into another life but he had no idea what they were or why she made them. It was apparent that some magic crisis triggered a mortal crisis in Patsy and Melinda's time. However the truth was although he had seen a glimpse of his future and his family in the future he was really no wiser about that future and the events that would make it happen.

And as for Phoebe. Truthfully no matter how much he said he did not want her to choose the path she apparently would, he was overwhelming relieved to know the terrible fear he had of being without her, on some level would not happen. What the existence of a witch, a Charmed One , a mortal witch in an eternity meant to the balance , the order and that which was written, he was none the wise and guessed he would not be any wiser until it happened.

Cole's avoidance of work by musing on the effect of the eclipse was bought to a halt by a shuddering in the balance that always announced another guardian. He sighed and stood up, not quite feeling like another lecture on touching Greater Magic, that could not even get Rodik out from the manor and walked into the outer office, ready to face Proctor or Arturo.

He stopped dead because instead he was confronted by a small monk like man, wearing baggy clothes and an innocent expression. Therold was talking politely to Eduardo who had seen enough odd characters in Cole's office to be slightly suspicious of him.

"Mr" said Eduardo and he read the paper in his hand. "Mr Therold says you were expecting him, but his name's not on the appointments."

Cole took in the vision at the small monk like man with his balding pate and cherubic air and knew instinctively that he was confronted by a very dangerous magic.

"Its okay" he told Eduardo. "I was told you would call in when it was convenient " Cole said politely to Therold

"I am sure you were told I would call when it was necessary" said Therold and moved in to Cole's office without waiting to be asked.

Cole glanced at Eduardo and raised his eyes before following Therold into the office and shutting the door.

"Friend Therold." Cole held his hand out and the cherubic little monk shook with some hesitation.

"I have looked forward to meeting you" Therold said cherubic smile on his face, which did not quite reach his eyes.

"Why?" asked Cole and winced slightly as he saw the cherubic smile turn peevish. He remembered the ritual of hospitality. "You drink tea I understand." he said. "I haven't got much here. Just black tea and some lemon" he said trying to redeem himself.

"Tea bags?" Therold asked not hiding his distain " Coffee will be sufficient " he said as Cole winced.

"Why have you looked forward to meeting me?" Cole asked as he offered Therold coffee which the small ex-demon sipped with a sad and disappointed expression.

"I have an interest in legends. It is also my calling, my business," Therold told Cole "To collect the myths and legends and prophecies and map the great plan, after the eclipse…. to create the lexicon of the next 500 years."

"I am not legend." Cole bit out almost angrily "I am what I am. I did what I did for me and because I loved… some-one and because….It wasn't about eternity. I loved Phoebe, I love Phoebe "He said. "So maybe you should record in your lexicon, it was as simple as that."

"It is my wisdom to understand that the reality of legend is often a contorted image of its mythology." Therold said primly.

"Oh" said Cole fairly certain he had been insulted but not certain how.

"But then the story of the love of a beautiful witch is a myth to which all creatures of good respond. It's natural, for good to want to believe Love can result in conversion to its cause. Which we know is false." said Therold.

"I guess so" said Cole lost.

"Because we know evil cannot Love," said Therold "And therefore conversion is irrelevant."

"I guess so" said Cole remembering how much he hated lore masters when he was a demon.

"So to business," said Therold pushing his coffee cup as far away from himself as possible. He dug around in the open tatty brief case he carried and pulled out a notebook and ball point open which struck Cole as very undemonic weapons to record great magic "What did you see in the eclipse, in the future," Therold asked in the same disinterested voice Cole used to asked people to describe extremely personal and embarrassing details on the witness stand.

Cole hesitated.

"Its all guardian's business" said Therold showing a spark of impatience.

"It was personal stuff" said Cole reluctantly, "My family, my wife."

"Only from you perspective," said Therold writing busily. "Details " he insisted.

"Um" said Cole.

"I quite understand personal intimacies," said Therold in a somewhat prissily voice that made Cole doubt he did. Therold tapped the notebook with his pen.

Cole realised he was not getting out of this "I saw I survived and I saw Phoebe pass through the spirit winds to be with me. I saw some questions. I found very few answer," he said.

"Your wisdoms grows Belthezor if you know that." Therold answered giving the impression he thought that there was a great deal of room for growth. "Your wife must be an exceptionally beautiful, devoted lady " sighed Therold wistfully.

"Who Phoebe?" said Cole who loved her. "Phoebe wants her own way. Phoebe wants what Phoebe wants."

The expression on Therold's face was decidedly more peevish. Cole was fairly certain Therold was thinking the lady was wasting her devotion on him. "What exactly did you find out?" Therold asked in a business like voice.

Cole bit his lip and finally answered. Therold pushed better than any arsehole lawyer Cole had know and took a studied blank indifference to all parts of Cole's life to come, that did not involve Phoebe's loyalty, beauty or devotion He sighed audibly when Cole mentioned Phoebe, and caused Cole to become more and more irritated. Therold slowly forced out of him the details of his visits to the future. He listened to future with Patsy with a slight hmm.

"This dos not augur well, " Therold said less prissy and more guardian, detached.

"Why" said Cole belligerently feeling fire in his hand as an instinctive protection of his son. Then catching his breath as he realised he was not beyond temptation.

Therold did not miss Cole's reaction "I understand why you would want to protect the son of your beautiful wife," said Therold "I meant " he said peevishly "The emergence of a creature of great power means the emergence of a great evil precedes it" said Therold matter of fact shutting his notebook. " I am sure your wife's son could not be evil."

Cole thought of the cereal dripping off the ceiling at breakfast, the broken glass on the cupboards and Melinda and Whosit covered in chocolate milk but decided against saying anything

"The last time, when you found all these 'prophesies'. Did it come to pass?" Cole asked. " Did it happen, exactly as it was seen?"

Therold winced "I was not the recorder so I did not hear it all. I assisted but I saw only that which it was my business to see and hear," the little monk caught his breath.

It suddenly made Cole realise the frightening pain and responsibility to be the guardian, the only one, who saw the pieces of the jigsaw of the future together as he traced the vision of the eclipse. Cole said a silent thanks for his own calling.

"Some things," said Therold "Were common knowledge. The old source saw his passing at the hands of the Charmed Ones and knew his nemesis and wasted much of his evil trying to destroy his nemesis. In the end this brought about by his very need to protect himself. Which was not foreseen."

"And me, did you know it was going to be me all along. Did you know who brought him to the Charmed Ones " said Cole "Did you know his passing was going to …cause my calling."

"No" said Therold suddenly guardian in his voice "If we had known that then most of us would have slept more easily. Belthezor's fate was never written. Belthezor always made his choices and those choices were not written,." He sounded almost disapproving. "It was written the Charmed Ones would defeat the source. There was some relief when they arose and then the sister was lost."

Cole stopped suddenly.

"No" said Therold answering a question. "It was not written. It did not end the way we expected but it happened the way it was written. I would have preferred it was written the Charmed Ones took the Grimoire. It would have saved some…concern which you may remember. It was certainly written Tempus would retrieve it. The connection was not apparent."

"I wish you well on your search" said Cole swallowing." It is long hard one."

Therold glanced over his notes and Cole could feel the disappointment and disapproval emanating out of him. "It is the small trivial things that make up the greater magic" Therold answered. "in the greater plan the lives of each of us, all of us, who we are, what we are, we are none of us lost and it is everything."

"Lucky for Great Magic I met Phoebe," Cole muttered.

"So I understand." said Therold carefully putting the top back on his pen. " Arturo tells me she as exceptionally beautiful and delightful woman, witch."

"I wouldn't quite say that" said Cole.

"Arturo has wisdom" answered Therold peevishly." I look forward to meeting a lady who lives in myth and legend, who is as exceptional as the stories tell of her."

"What stories?" demanded Cole suddenly suspicious of what Therold knew.

"Those which will be told." said Therold almost off handed "You must visit me soon"

"I do not want to burden you " Cole said nervously.

"It will be a pleasure," Therold said unenthusiastically "Bring your beautiful wife. Be well …. Brother Belthezor. " he added without much enthusiasm and shimmered leaving Cole to work out a way to explain how he left the office to Eduardo and to ponder eternity in the company this ex demon and thinking how badly he did not want Phoebe to make the choice to stay with him and how badly he did.


	50. Chapter 50

The witch Clarissa stood at the back of her bookshop. It was almost back to its pre-Willem/warlock-trashing state, that for her had started the whole magic adventure with the Charmed Ones. In fact some of it was better because the lights on the mezzanine had been replaced with decent no shadow fluorescent ones and the tables and seats had been covered with an expensive easy maintenance material and the shelves were a little further apart making customer comfort and access better. And she was not going to be financially ruined. The book stock had been cleared and sorted and while some would be going out on sale it was recoverable.

"Was it only three weeks ago" she thought. Three weeks ago she had been caught up in the world of greater magic and something bigger than she had ever envisaged magic to be. The Charmed Ones may have just accepted Willem's vanquish as another chapter in their lives. To Clarissa it had been a view of magic that had left her in awe and a little disconcerted and envious.

Because she had seen magic she could never feel and the Charmed Ones did not seem to understand what a gift of magic they had.

Clarissa's gift of non magic seemed insignificant No matter how many times Phoebe called her and said they would not have got Willem without her, Clarissa felt a strong sense of regret and disappointment that she was always on the edge of it. And she was unnerved as well. And aware after Jade's loss, of the terrible consequences of the battle between good and evil. And how close she had come to getting killed herself twice, if Cole had not interfered.

She hobbled downstairs from the mezzanine still very sore and sorry for herself from the injuries she had received fighting Willem, cursing Rodik for putting her at risk, and her non magic power which made her immune to whitelighter's healing with every step. It may not have been good but she hoped with every fibre of her magic resistant body that some-one would come long and give the retriever exactly what he deserved for the pain he caused. Very long and very slow. She has said as much to her whitelighter when the woman had visited her yesterday and the whitelighter had been horrified that a witch could wish such a thing.

"Bloody whitelighters," thought Clarissa. Easy for them to preach. They don't get their livelihood trashed and their families at risk. Magic takes care of them. And they can't even take care of me."

Clarissa moaned out loud from the pain in her broken ribs. At least the Charmed Ones had whitelighters who could heal them as well as preach. Hesta her whitelighter only preached. Still as she had to concede, magic had indirectly made some things better in her life.

The visit she and her husband Mike had had to her son's specialist that morning had been both difficult and a relief with the insurance money and some more against lost wages Cole had wiggled for her and the bulk payment the operation for her son's deformed hip was happening very soon. Strange how the shop being trashed by the warlock; had made it possible months earlier. And out loud Clarissa thanked the gods and any other higher beings for Cole.

She smiled thinking of the Charmed Ones snitching and snaking at Cole for being an arsehole lawyer. She for one was damned glad he was an arsehole because she truly doubted that the insurance company would have acted with such 'Good faith' without him.

Phoebe may have described it as arseholeness but to Clarissa, whose son's health was in the balance, Cole's air of good humoured bloody mindedness and refusal to be intimidated or angered or moved by any tactic that the insurance company threw at him was nothing short of heroics.

Clarissa's conscience had pricked that somehow between lost wages and being paid for damages to equipment and book stock she was actually able to retrieve there was more money than it all seemed worth Cole had bluntly told her to shut up about.

"I can't take money for things that weren't damage," she argued. Guiltily. Because she wanted to take it.

"You insured to get yourself back in business so you don't suffer any loss due to the um accident." said Cole "Its money. You start refusing what's on offer on moral grounds and you'll screw the whole system."

"But " she said. "Its not fair I take.."

"Look " he said "The economic system sucks. Its manipulated so some people make money and most other people pay. it is never fair. Some people make more money."

"I fell odd about it " Clarissa told him.

"It's the way it works." Cole insisted "Just occasionally you come out the right way because the system works that way. You start arguing with a valid assessment and they might start checking deeply into how valid other parts of it are. Mostly you lose." he said "Occasionally you win. When you do its…. justice. A gift for times paid. You aren't stealing it. You insure for a problems that they usually try not to pay on. You aren't taking it from any-one else. And if they put up the rates because of claims like yours, you're going to be paying like everybody else. It's what they're in business to do. Take the risk. So then you get a gift do what I've been very bluntly to do lately."

"What's that?" Clarissa asked.

"Don't ask how much the gift cost. Just say thank you," Cole grinned.

Clarissa shook her head. She owed Phoebe's arsehole lawyer husband a great deal; her son's health, her shop and her life which he had saved twice by interfering with magic. And then she pushed away a couple of suspicions because she did owe him.

Clarissa heard a knocking on the front door of her still closed shop and saw Piper standing there. She hobbled over and opened it.

Piper looked at her bruised cheek and black eye and arm in a sling and said "Oh Clarissa, you look like the walking wounded."

"I know." Clarissa replied ruefully "Mike and I went and saw the surgeon about our son's operation and she kept looking at me and giving Mike sideways glances as if he was evil incarnate. Just as well she is scheduling the operation or Mike would have lost it."

"They're going to do it " Piper said catching Clarissa's hand because Clarissa was clearly too sore to hug.

"Yes we can afford it now, pretty well thanks to Cole's arseholeness over the insurance," said Clarissa "She had an opening and we could say yes. So. You need some more non-magic help " she asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"No" said Piper "All quiet on the magic front. I wish it wasn't. We might get rid of the bastard retriever. I just came to see how you were," Piper said. "That was quite a beating you took."

"Call it my contribution to magic" said Clarissa trying to brave it out but her voice trembled "Coffee?" she asked Piper.

"Yes," said Piper "I'll get it."

Piper busied herself and then brought it over to the small coffee corner of the shop that now had a newly covered sofa and new coffee equipment thanks to Cole's arseholeness lawyer skills.

"When you opening?" Piper asked.

"Monday" said Clarissa. "Only I need to pinch Marly next week because of Brad's operation."

"You get her," said Piper "We still have the shit retriever with us. Seems they have a problem finding somewhere to send him "Piper said bitterly.

"I wish the little shit had got killed." said Clarissa vehemently.

"Me too" said Piper bitterly "Downside of magic. Magic shits."

"Been wondering lately if there is an upside," asked Clarissa taking a deep sigh. "What with Jade and everything. Best thing that has happened to me through magic your arsehole mortal brother in law fixed." And despite herself Clarissa could not resist a quick check to see Piper's reaction to describing Cole as mortal.

"Oh" said Piper taking a deep breath, long enough for Clarissa to frown in confusion. "That's probably not good place to be. Hating magic, blaming it for things that aren't right in your life. Blaming it for the things you can't be. I understand. "She added. "Been there done that. Recently too."

Clarissa smiled a somewhat watery smile. "Well truthfully my non-magic power is not the reason. Its my lack of real power that makes me ….so frustrated. Just once I'd ;like to experience real power. Like you have."

"You have real magic power and a big one," said Piper with out hesitation "We couldn't have got Willem without it."

Clarissa shook her head "I've always been on the edge of 'real' magic and that's okay. My family has this calling. We protect sister witches from evil magic. It's a good calling but this is the first time I have ever been close to 'great' magic and to be honest its left me feeling …conflicted."

"I understand that," Piper nodded "But your power is just as magical as mine."

"Is it?" asked Clarissa ruefully "one side of me resents that I can't feel magic the way you can. I'm, you know, the beggar at the feast and the other side resents magic for deserting me and maybe another side says I am lucky to know magic really exists. You probably can't understand that."

"Can't I?" Piper nodded "I always just wanted a normal life. I didn't want to be a witch and I didn't want to get caught up into magic the way I am." She laughed "My family hate me saying the word normal, they get all pissy."

"Your family pissy" said Clarissa smiling. "Fancy that."

"They do" said Piper straight faced "Good and pissy. I ….lost mom too young and grams, and we've… had issues and problems because of magic. Found some things I …. had to face …. about myself. Did some things….not as good as I could have done and I …. just felt I would never have had to deal with…. if we weren't magic. Phoebe loves it," said Piper "And Paige did until she lost her boyfriend to it but now she's okay but me …."

"Even with all the Belthezor things and the whitelighters giving her hell Phoebe loves it " asked Clarissa.

"Especially because of it" said Piper. "Phoebe is never happier than when she is having a good fight. I think that is why she and Cole enjoy bickering so much. Not me."

"At least you have known magic" Clarissa argued.

"Magic has cost me …. things." Piper tried to explain "I was told I couldn't have children and then damn it I'm pregnant twice and you know what its like with kids."

"Suddenly its not about you any more," said Clarissa.

"I worry about them" Piper confessed said "When I'm not here for them."

"Like Jade," said Clarissa.

"Our family has a bad history of surviving." Piper told her. "You know Grams didn't make it much past 60 and mom was just over 30 when she was lost. And my gram's sister was barely 18 and my great grand mother was only 29 and her sister was 37. You know we have a history of not lasting. My sister Prue was 31."

"Mom was 69" said Clarissa "Died of cancer. I thought your Grams died. naturally" Clarissa asked.

"Gram's was heart but I think magic weakened it. It worries me" said Piper quietly.

"You ever feel let down by magic that they asked a great deal and offer nothing." asked Clarissa.

"I was you know," replied Piper," and there will always be things I wish I had .. not done, that made me not like me and maybe blamed magic for. But… but you see I found some things. Do you know about the eclipse? Because one of the things I have learned from that is that magic does look after us. Its just we don't always know it."

"Eclipse?" said Clarissa not understanding.

Piper nodded. "Its nearly over but magic world realms are in eclipse, crossing each other and lives, magic lives cross and some magic people with similar souls can lives each other's lives."

"I didn't know," said Clarissa a touch resentfully " and I guess I'm not magical enough to even feel that," she added trying to laugh it off and not succeeding. "Elders or whitelighter didn't tell me," she added bitterly.

"I don't t think Elders and whitelighters exactly understand." said Piper carefully but not quite keeping the smugness out of her voice.

"Why do you? " asked Clarissa.

Piper stopped.

"Because there is greater magic in your life. Like scrying maps Elders don't know about and love affairs with demons " Clarissa answered her own question " What exactly is Cole anyway?" she asked not feigning innocence anymore.

"He's not evil" said Piper hurriedly.

"I'm not an idiot Piper," said Clarissa "I hang around the Charmed Ones and hear rumours about Phoebe's demon lover and I see a mortal who is not afraid of magic." She said. "And mortals are afraid of magic, so I have to assume he is magic of some sort. I'm very grateful to him for saving my life." She added "Its just everything I was ever told is that demons are evil and the enemy " she said. "Never saw a real demon. Have I seen evil?" she asked."

"No" said Piper carefully, thinking of what Phoebe got away with at the tribunal and scared she was about to open it up again. "Unless you count Rodik."

Clarissa shook her "Cole is magical?" she insisted.

"Very" said Piper hoping she was on safe ground but feeling she could not as a friend lie to a friend.

Clarissa. nodded. "I thought it was to good to be true a mortal could defeat magic. Well I guess what he is, is more magic I don't know. I feel very separated from magic" she said.

"That's what I wanted to explain" said Piper "Sometimes there is more magic around than we realise. I found out magic does things for us. Just things to make it easier. Like we do things for innocents." She said almost sarcastically. "You know saving the world on a regular basis and they never know."

"I guess" said Clarissa.

"Its just when the things are done for us we never notice," said Piper. "Have you got something you hate doing and when you go to do it, its usually much better than you think?"

Clarissa thought about it " Putting books in order," she said "I hate it. Often thank the higher powers I have the world's tidiest customers."

"Bet you haven't" Piper told her smugly. "Bet you have family brownies who do it."

"God." said Clarissa " I've been thanking the wrong people."

"Don't thank brownies" said Piper hastily. "They hate It. Believe me I know. I better go " she said." Wyatt's at home and needs feeding"

"I noticed." said Clarissa glancing at Piper's breasts.

Clarissa hobbled to the door despite Piper's protests. As she said goodbye, she sighed and told Piper "You know even if you think magic left you feeling bad about some things, it is still a special gift you have."

"I know. There are some things I just …" said Piper "Some things magic I did. I don't want any-one to know. Some things that made me hate myself being magical."

"I'd still like the chance to know." shrugged Clarissa as Piper left.

Clarissa hobbled back to her counter and began checking supplies of bags when suddenly in shock she felt the room start to spin and instead of just a soft breeze of the spirit winds she was caught in a massive whirlpool pulled away and drawn between the time and space of magic.

She found herself in the conservatory in the manor, her hands tight behind her clutching at a bottle. Leo was behind her, she was angry and frightened and consumed by a hatred and helplessness that Clarissa had never felt. She jumped barely keeping her fear to herself as a tunnel of wind swirled and Cole appeared, long black coat and arsehole smirk on his face that for a second even Clarissa knowing what he would become, felt justified murder.

"You rang?" he smirked "Piper, not the sister I was expecting."

Clarissa/Piper jumped. Piper snarkily and not bothering to hide her hatred and trying very hard to hide her fear told him that Phoebe was in trouble. She'd been turned into a Banshee. Because she was hurting, over him.

Clarissa, shuddered as Piper continued. Arrogantly telling Cole. "And I think you're the key to turning her back." Piper clearly hated Cole and Leo behind her was not much better , and Clarissa not knowing how the eclipse worked wondered if someway she was there to stop Piper doing something she would regret. Clarissa wonder if somehow she was there to use her non magic power to protect Cole. When she thought what she owed him, it almost made her glad that she could use her non magic power for him.

Although the smirk on his face, the arrogance and total arseholedness made Clarissa feel a little sorry for the insurance people, and understand why Piper was as provoked as she was.

He said he didn't love Phoebe any more, sarcastic mocking and yet something in the strain of his voice, the mockery, caught Clarissa and she wanted to hold Piper back. Make her understand how badly Cole was hurting.

Clarissa not understanding discovered there was nothing she could change. Suddenly remembering all the insistence that the Charmed Ones had vanquished Belthezor, Clarissa became very afraid for Cole as Piper clutched hard at the potion and Cole declared a little to smarmily for it to sound true his feelings for Phoebe were Love-d. Past tense.

Clarissa not understanding what could happen in the eclipse became very afraid she was about to change history. She tried to influence Piper and for a second she thought she had succeeded despite Leo pushing harder than she believed a whitelighter could to murder some-one she knew in another time and place had saved her life. Clarissa became fearful if Piper killed Cole, he would not be there to save her, shared the hurt when Cole told Piper his feelings for Phoebe died when Phoebe gave up on him and he was returning the favour.

Piper almost as if she was trying to tempt him into hurting her told Cole he had helped the Charmed Ones before they had helped him and Cole smirked pushing at his arsehole best asked if they were trying to help him or vanquish him when they summoned him that morning.:

And the fear Clarissa was feeling that she was changing history and killing Cole and maybe herself infected Piper as Leo encouraged her to throw the potion.

As Cole told her it was over, Piper giving into the hatred and fear and without any real reason, to Clarissa's panic, agreed it was over…and threw the potion. Clarissa almost shut her eyes and tried to shut Piper's, terrified of watching Phoebe's beloved husband blow up in cloud of demonic black goo. She was sick she was guilty ,wondering why at her only chance at real magic, sent back to perhaps save Cole she had failed and Clarissa's guilt started to seep into Piper until Cole completely unharmed smirked "Surprise."

Clarissa was so relieved that she had not failed; Piper had not killed Cole that she barely noticed just how frightened Piper suddenly was. And then she wondered if maybe she was there to save Piper from being killed by Cole until it dawned on her as Cole leered into Piper's face bitterly and cynically ordering Leo to orb her away, that Cole did not have the slightest intention of hurting anyone. And Clarissa realised all she could do was watch past events and perhaps learn why being magical has its downside.

The rest became a blurt for Clarissa as Piper ignored the conscience that told her she had tried to kill a creature that had no intention of harming her. Her determination to ignore it seemed to inspire her anger and hatred of Cole, of herself, of magic. For Clarissa the next hours of Piper's life passed in a kaleidoscope of quick scenes as the dog that Piper identified as her sister Prue returned, as the Banshee that was Phoebe attacked Cole and he changed into a demon that totally freaked Clarissa out; as every piece of glass in the conservatory shattered; as Prue change back from a dog; and as Leo brought a distraught and remorseful Phoebe home.

Then there were flashing scenes of Piper's, acute hatred of the magic, combined with the guilt where her fear had lead her and helplessness at her sister's distress that the stopped and Clarissa/Piper found herself in the manor kitchen at a time she thought was the some nights after.

Phoebe was sitting on stool in the kitchen huddled, clutching a large mug of coffee, her a hair awry, her eyes red from several all night and day crying sessions and she was now reaching a boiling anger.

Pipe was trying to cook a meal. She was glaring in disgust at two large half frozen chickens on the kitchen bench and a microwave with a shattered glass door.

"I told you not to throw your hands around like that " snipped Phoebe.

"How in the hell am I supposed to make dinner for 6 people," Piper snarled a still feeling angry and guilty. "Those things have been unthawing for hours and they are still half frozen."

"Hair dryer," suggested Phoebe sarcastically. "Or blow on them." Then she sniffed as the tears came again.

"Get down Kit " Piper said angrily swiping at a Siamese cat as it yowled around the table. "If Aunt Eleanor saw a cat on the kitchen table she'd go ballistic" Piper said as irritated, she swiped at Kit to push him off the table.

Kit in disgust jumped on Phoebe's lap. Phoebe caught the cat and pulled it to her "I don't see how you could do it Piper," sniffed Phoebe.

"He's a goddamned demon" Piper snarled as she looked at a trifle that would not set "Can't freeze one, can't unfreeze the other. Like my bloody power. Nothing works," she moaned.

"I love Cole " Phoebe sniffed." and you know it Piper. To try and kill him like that, its like...its like murder. To do that to someone I love " she sniffed cuddling Kit who yowled at the pressure.

"He's a goddamned demon" said Piper "And he threatened to kill me," she added a little lamely and then cursed as the beater fell out of the mixer while she was using it to whip cream and cream spattered over half over kitchen.

Phoebe glared at her "You wanted to use good magic power to murder Cole."

"Well you wanted to use it to murder Cole about 10 hours before I did." snorted Piper. "Didn't you try to summon him to do exactly what I did?"

"I wouldn't have done it, I wanted to see him " wailed Phoebe cuddling Kit so hard he yowled twice as loud and then wriggled free.

"You were going to kill him before he could say a word." sniffed Piper in angry incredulity, hands on hips and then cursing as she splattered more cream over herself.

"You threw the damned potion." Phoebe accused.

"Cole's an arsehole" said Piper and Clarissa felt her angry at everything, angry at herself, her powers, her magic, Phoebe, Cole "Get away from that," she roared at Kit as he made his way along the bench licking up the cream that splattered.

"I love him and even if he is a demon, he loves me," Phoebe wailed tragically. "And you should have thought of that before throwing that potion."

"Don't come here telling me what I should have done or shouldn't," snorted Piper "He's not dead, worse luck. We don't t know how dangerous he is and I don't need your premonition power to know that he's going to do some damned evil stuff before this, this obsession, you have about him is over."

"I love Cole," whimpered Phoebe.

"Well I don't," snarled Piper "I hate him."

Phoebe fell into heart rendering sobs.

"Oh just go and help Prue clean up the glass" snapped Piper "The repair people left just as big a mess as you did, that damned banshee did. And keep that up you'll turn into one again."

Phoebe sniffing, glared and in then high dudgeon headed for the conservatory where Piper could here her sniffing her woes at Prue. Kit was on the floor licking up some of the juice from the half frozen chickens.

"Get out of here," said Piper swiping at him. He jumped on the bench and had a lick at the chicken's themselves and she threw an oven mitt at him, so he jumped down and headed for the cream on the table.

Piper found a laundry clothe and wiped up the mess on the floor. She glared at the unset trifle, at the cream all over the kitchen and the not thawing fast enough chickens. "I hate magic. I hate Cole and I hate you Kit " she yelled. "And I hate you Prue. Why couldn't you have the guts to say No to Aunt Eleanor coming to dinner today of all days."

"Because she knows we always have Sunday supper," roared back Prue from the conservatory. "And I couldn't say we just didn't want her."

"Well we aren't having Sunday supper tonight because nothing is working." Piper yelled even louder.

Prue in skimpy pink top and tight white jeans, hair pulled back and green eyes glowering came into the kitchen. She crossed her arms "God Piper do something" she said as she looked at he mess. "Can't you clean it up. Can't you freeze the trifle or something."

"Ha" said Piper and made a hand gesture and sure enough the trifle set or at least looked set " Piper tasted it. It was sort of okay, not even crunchy, just sort of melted in your mouth.

Piper half smiled and then she glared at the non- thawing chickens. Kit was no where in sight, he must have finally realised he wasn't welcome in the kitchen.

"What does magic ever do for me," Piper snipped "I hate magic and this is not personal gain."

Then with a glance at Prue and another at the chickens Piper made a grand gesture at them and sent what she hoped was mild version of her exploding power in their direction to unthaw them.

Only it wasn't a mild version. Both chickens exploded spraying the kitchen with a flesh, fluid and blood stretching across the cream the trifle and the kitchen and the witches.

Piper just stared, close to tears , and ready to give up.

Phoebe came flying into the kitchen "What happened?" she screamed."

"Piper blew up dinner," smirked Prue.

"Shut up, just shut up" cried Piper. " I'm not cooking dinner tonight. I'm never cooking dinner again. I hate cooking. I hate Magic and I hate Cole " she added glaring at Phoebe.

"Shut up Piper," said Phoebe sniffing.

Prue ran her hand down the mess in her face and hair. " Why is there fresh blood." she asked looking at the red streak on her hand. "Why is their so many bits? Legs and things," she asked eying at the mess.

"What?" said Phoebe nervously. She gingerly touched a piece of flesh that was hanging on the edge of the cream dish, " Piper " she said. "This has got a hair on it, cream hair on it," she swallowed "Piper where's Kit?"

"What?" said Piper "He was on the bench licking chicken and I kicked him away."

Prue lip trembling went to the spot where the chickens had been. She uncomfortably touched a small piece of what looked like black stump. "Its his tail Piper" she said her voice shaking. "Shit Piper," she said "You blew up Kit."

Phoebe stared at Piper who fell in a huddled heap in the kitchen sobbing tears of anger, pain, remorse and hatred. "I hate my power," she sobbed. "I hate magic and I hate Cole," she wept.

Clarissa found herself dragged a way from the sobbing Piper, feeling again the winds suck her away and when she came out of them she was sitting in the corner of her shop, huddled against the window, and for second she was disorientated and confused as she gasped for breath because for the first time in her magic life she had came into contact with the spirit winds.

She sucked in deep breaths her eyes closed, thinking about why Piper said Magic had its downside and deciding she wasn't kidding. Then Clarissa shuddered thinking of her vision of her first real demon as Cole morphed into Belthezor, and wondering how she could ever look at him in the same way again, if she could bear to look at him. She opened her eyes and sat on the floor shaking and then whimpered as a very tall shadow fell over her and she shrieked, backing away as fast as she could as she realised the shadow was Cole.

Cole in a charcoal lightly stripped business suit, blue tie pulled loose because he was visiting a friend but a brief case still in hand just stood there looking down at Clarissa, who gasped in terror.

He started to ask if she was all right and then stopped as she hissed 'demon' at him and cringed back.

He just stood there and then a slow easy smile crossed his face and Clarissa shuddered as she looked all the way up at the long length of him.

"I'm not frightened of you" She hissed pulling back and crouching.

"Despite all evidence to the contrary" he mused still looking down.

"I'm immune to magic" She bluffed. "You can't hurt me."

"And I'm beyond witch's magic "He said the smile still there though his eyes were concerned. " So I can."

She shook then met his eyes.

"Which I'm only telling you " he said quietly dropping the bag and sitting beside her "so you know that the reason you are safe is because I'm not going to hurt you. Not because I can't."

She stared at him trying to see something in him that she had not seen before, something that made him evil demonic but he still looked Phoebe's husband in his lawyer suit.

Cole leant back against the glass being careful not to corner her and gave her room. He rested his hands on his knees. " Who did you change with?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, her eyes wide and confused.

"You know what I mean" he said gently " You changed places with some-one in my family didn't you and not in the present either." he said quietly. "You saw me as Belthezor. Your expression is about the same as Paige's the first time she saw me as a demon."

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"I know " he said quietly, gently and in a tone that both frightened her and reassured her. It flashed through Clarissa's mind that this was not the reaction of anything demonic she had imagined. Phoebe or one of her sisters could have told Clarissa she was talking to the guardian.

"That it wasn't the present " he said choosing to be obtuse "Because you wouldn't be frightened of me if it was. Not Phoebe," he added and when Clarissa inclined her head enquiringly he added "For the same reason", Phoebe was never frightened of me. Pissed at me yes. Frightened no." he said.

"Piper " Clarissa whispered still huddled away.

"Piper" he said easily "I can't remember when I went demonic on her." His face went tight. "It wasn't the witch Jenna was it."

"I heard of witch called Jenna who was killed by a demon some years ago" Clarissa tried to crawl away.

"You heard right," Cole told her not running away from it.

Clarissa almost on her knees moved a distance from him and then she closely saw his face, and something in the pain he would carry for an eternity showed and she stopped.

"It was a dog." she whisper "The older sister Prue was a dog" she told him.

"Oh shit " Cole said, flushing red, embarrassed. "Okay I didn't hurt her. I didn't hurt any-one then you know and Piper wasn't that frightened anyway. She was just a bitch."

"You were an arsehole " Clarissa answered sitting up a little as she realised she was still talking to Cole Phoebe's arsehole lawyer husband.

"That was a farce" he said wincing and still embarrassed.

"What happened?" she asked "I mean with Phoebe. I heard something after but I didn't understand."

"If you saw the aftermath, you know more than me "Cole told Clarissa. "No-one seems to want to tell me what happened. Whole family gets a bad attack of memory loss when I ask."

"The family was upset for days," Clarissa told Cole.

"Oh, you stayed for days," Cole said interested. "You got to sleep with Leo" he said "Who was on top?"

"That's an awful thing to say " Clarissa said getting mad at him.

"I sleep in the next room " Cole said half a grin falling over his face." "Phoebe and I sorted a few things out " he said giving her something. " What have you got in common with that moment in Piper's life enough to come into contact with me."

"I think it was Piper felling her most useless and helpless as a witch" Clarissa answered carefully. She carefully eyed Cole as he sat leaning against the glass window, hands still on his knees. Almost fearful she explained. "My contact with greater magic hasn't made me feel any more connected to magic. More isolated." she added.

"Prue died not long after that, so bad time for Piper," Cole told Clarissa " and I made some other choices."

"What happened with you?" Clarissa asked curious enough to overlook she was terrified of him.

"I discovered how much I love Phoebe and how much I wanted to be with her," he said "And what it was worth to me."

"You're not evil?" she asked getting braver.

Cole laughed amused "Hardly " he said "You'd be dead if I was."

"You're good?." She asked 'very nervous. "Why are you hiding? Not from evil?"

"I'm hiding from good and evil. I'm neither." he said slowly "There are other options, and other ways of existing than taking a side and staying with it. There is Good. There is Evil and there is the means of keeping Evil from perverting Good. I'm with them" he said.

"I don't understand." said Clarissa.

"Good." said Cole.

"You're lucky I owe you" Clarissa told Cole looking at him sideways "And I care enough about Phoebe not to break her heart."

Cole shrugged "As I'm finding out, you know the effect small things have on other things. You owe me so the Elders are protected from knowing secrets of Greater Magic."

"But its okay for me to know." Clarissa said.

"I didn't say that "Cole grinned. He hesitated "What else did you find out," he said "About magic. You seem to stay long enough to find something else happen."

Clarissa bit her lip "Just domestic stuff "She said.

"Its always 'just domestic' stuff' with Piper," Cole smirked "What else did she lose?" he asked "What did she know that you can connect too?"

"You are an arsehole lawyer," Clarissa told Cole.

"Yes," he said "What else? What's Piper's dirty dark secret. Hell it wasn't a man or anything was it," he asked not joking and concerned.

"Nothing like that Clarissa explained knowing he would not let it go." "She killed the cat. Blew it up accidentally"

"She what?" said Cole and started to laugh uncontrollably while Clarissa forgot to be frightened and just got mad at him.

"She was trying to defrost a chicken and she blew up the cat" said Clarissa. "It was your fault " she added barely.

"I can hardly wait to find out why " Cole managed to get out in between laughing so hard he was gasping for breath.

Clarissa wondered if she had gone to far "Piper was mad because she hated you."

"So she blew up the cat," said Cole, making not very successful effort to stop laughing. "Bloody thing used to yowl to get me out of Phoebe's bed. It was a damned familiar or something. Piper blew it up" he repeated laughing until he was hurting.

"If I didn't owe you I'd be royally pissed at you. Piper was traumatised." Clarissa told Cole angrily " You saved my life," she accused "Why?".

"Don't take it as personal," he said. "I was saving a witch, not specifically you."

"To make up for witches you did kill " Clarissa asked. "Like Jenna?"

"No" Cole answered "I can't make up. I can only hope somewhere along the line there was some sense to it. Is that why you aren't threatening to rat me out to the Elders," Cole asked "Because you owe me. You don't," Cole told Clarissa.

"No" Clarissa answered "I think the world of Phoebe."

"Thank god for Phoebe," Cole answered and for all his tone Clarissa realised he meant it.

Cole stood up then bent down and held out his hand too pull her to her feet and she hesitated then carefully accepted, almost surprised that it felt flesh and blood, human, alive.

"I've never even see a demon before," she said.

"I'd bet a lot that wasn't true " Cole told her. "You just haven't recognised one.

"If you really are a demon, or were one why haven't you killed that shit retriever Rodik " Clarissa asked peeved.

"Because unfortunately I'm technically an ex-demon and the little shit hasn't done anything quite bad enough for me to ….justify it " Cole told her, regret in his voice.

"What can you do to him that would be justified? " Clarissa demanded, her lips pouting.

"Don't know," Cole mused. "But I'll think about it."

Clarissa looked at him suddenly feeling powerful "Well it would certainly convince me not to… rat about… Belthezor if I knew the shit retriever got some justice." She said slyly.

"That is blackmail" said the guardian with a t bemused voice. "And my reaction would be go ahead and tell them. And we'll all see if the consequences are worth it."

"Oh" said Clarissa lightly less powerful.

"But" said Cole raising his eyes "On the grounds you are just hurting badly because of the little shit retriever and you did tell me about Piper blowing up the cat, if I can ever think of a way to get him justice, consider it my pleasure."

"I'll hold you to those grounds," Clarissa smiled suddenly feeling in the last few minutes with Cole she had faced the whole spectrum of good and evil.

"Still feel resentful about your powers being non-magical" Cole asked Clarissa.

"Not as much" she admitted "But I still just wish you know I could feel the orbing or that sort of stuff but it is beyond any magic to touch me."

"I would say the eclipse just proved that wrong" Cole answered "Its only beyond the magic of the Elders."

Clarissa froze. "Could you have healed me?" she demanded.

"No" said Cole "I don't have the power to heal mortals, which is just as well because I would abuse it, but if you want to know…"

"Yeah I do "Clarissa told him her tone defiant.

Cole flicked his finger and Clarissa mightily surprised found herself shimmered behind him.

Cole an expression of pure naughty boy glee that was very similar to his son's grinned, "I just learned to do that last night "He told Clarissa "Move non materialising beings without going demonic."

"I feel sick" she said.

"Sorry" Cole told her not looking very sorry. Phoebe nearly threw up all over me the first time I shimmered her. You get used to it."

"You could have warned me," Clarissa bit out. "Are you sure you're not evil?" she said as he grinned.

"Pretty damned sure," he said. He winced as he felt the spirit winds move. "I have to go. Business call." he explained. And for a second as the guardian listened to the call Cole had an expression that almost frightened Clarissa and left her feeling she was very much in awe of him.

"I'll be in touch about the insurance" Cole told Clarissa "And as you just joined the ranks of the cast of thousands who know my secret " he said. "and Paige pinched my car" he shimmered in front of her.

"So that is what magic feels like " she said out loud. "Maybe it's not so bad, being non magical." She added swallowing down the nausea left by the shimmering.


	51. Chapter 51

Cole shimmered into the yard of the manor and then walked inside because he felt Rodik was in the parlour and would know he did not walk in the door if he shimmered upstairs. He was getting heartily sick of hiding his magic in the house unless Rodik was out of it and was starting to get a feeling that he was no more beyond temptation than Arturo where Rodik was concerned. It was just the drip drip technique that had worked on the witches until they finally exploded. Cole wasn't far off it.

The call had been another to Africa, this time to deal with some demons who had found a way to harness the power of the pyramids to use an ancient soul extraction spell on children, that was only supposed to work in the underworld. It had been a relatively simple thing to destroy the demons who crossed the line, and Cole had done it with some pleasure, because in the middle realms demons who stole souls of mortals such as children who were unable to make the choice were dealt with by the ogres. The only tricky part was doing it without destroying the magic of the pyramids or becoming involved with the witches who had been trying to protect the children.

Less easy to deal with had been the fact although some witches had been involved, they had not been able to restore all the souls and two children had been lost. And it was of little comfort that many more had been saved.

In a sense of some helplessness at the his role in the greater picture Cole had summoned the courage to do something he had dreaded, the courage to slip into the village of Subadai where he had destroyed the Balroo monster and check on whether the child he had saved from being used to summon the monster had finally been called by the Angel of Death.

There he had been confronted by the pain of a mother who had spent weeks with a still dying child. If he had had the power at that point to heal Cole would have used it, disregarding any taboos of magic non interference in mortal lives, and justified it by personal gain because he would have felt better to know the child was saved.

Cole returned back to the manor letting his frustration with the greater picture of magic turn in to anger and temper at any magic creatures in his range, particularly Rodik because he existed, and also with whitelighters who could heal but listened to the damned Elders preach and heeded all the taboos.

Leo was in the conservatory trying to read something while baby sitting and Paige was actually baby sitting distracting Melinda and Patsy from hurling objects at each other.

Melinda ran to Unca Cole excited to see him. Patsy looked up, an expression of almost glee on his face and waved his hand and mid run Melinda went for massive trip. Cole only just managed to catch her before she splattered all over the floor.

Paige caught Patsy's hand and said firmly "No Patrick"

He put his head on the side and looked Auntie Paige, with much the same expression on his face as his father when had vanquished a lying witness.

"You damned little imp" said Paige," he's your son" she accused Cole.

"I thought you were going to fix the floor and the fittings," said Cole ignoring Paige looking around the mess the conservatory was in.

"I did." said Leo still reading. "This was Melinda and Patsy's playtime."

"Didn't you try and stop them?" Cole asked because Leo was a whitelighter of sorts and a fair target.

"I did stop them" said Leo not looking up.

"This is what the place look s like when you stop them" said Cole waving his hand and fixing the room. "Glad you didn't ignore them" he added sarcastically.

"Cole Rodik's home" said Leo still reading. "Bad day at the office " he asked , scribbling a note in his notebook.

"Stuff Rodik" said Cole pulling Melinda close to him as she whimpered that Patsy was mean.

"Mean Patsy " she hissed and then stuck her tongue out at him. "Mean, mean, mean."

Patsy not liking being ignored wave his hand again and three cushions hit Melinda and Cole.

"Whosit no " Cole said firmly in his guardian voice which was ignored as the outside door flew open and the glass shuddered.

"Patrick Victor Halliwell" said Paige trying to mimic Francesca and she was ignored.

"Patrick Benjamin Turner," said Cole, tensely.

"Unca Cole," sniffed Melinda coyly. "Don't step on spider."

"What?" said Cole.

"She saw a spider on the floor before," Leo explained "And now she's worried some-one will step on it."

Patsy raised a hand and the vase and flowers opposite stated to lift.

"Patsy" said Leo not looking up. Patsy whimpered and stopped smashing at the room, and contented himself bouncing toys off the floor.

Melinda caught between duty and Unca Cole decided on one extra sloppy kiss before wriggling so he put her down "Find spider," she said.

"I hate whitelighters," said Cole waving his hand and putting things back.

"Rodik is in the living room" said Paige.

"Stuff Rodik" said Cole, "I'm sick of denying who I am because of that little bastard." he said squatting down to Patsy who deigned to stop bouncing toys and allow himself to be hugged at the same time managing to pinch at Melinda who screamed "I think I am getting to the point where I just want to kill him. I keep warning witches to behave themselves and then that little shit gets them killed and maimed for doing the right thing."

"How was Africa?" said Leo looking up and guessing.

"Its Africa," Cole said bitterly rolling a ball to Patsy.

"I thought you had Africa under control" said Paige "You said…"

"I said I understood it." Cole said. "I understand that Africa's very complexity is its greatest protection against being conquered from evil or overtaken by good for the worst of reasons. I understand Africa's balance," he added.

"So" said Paige."

"Its one damned thing to understand Africa…. A little. To understand the war and disease and cultures that sometimes seem to collide protects it in the bigger picture," Cole said bitterly " its another thing to look at a dying child and see his mother crying because Magic won't help him."

Paige looked at Cole who shrugged. "We're not talking in the abstract are we," she commented.

"No" Cole said "There was something I did the other week and I knew the child who was part of it was ill. I just had to go back and find out what happened." he said "I wish I didn't." he touched Melinda and stopped Pasty thumping a block at her head." If it was one of my …our kids, I wouldn't give a stuff about rules or balances or consequences. I would just do anything" he looked defiantly at Leo.

"Me too" said Leo "So its probably just as well I don't have the power to heal mortals now."

Cole turned to Paige his expression bitter.

"I'd do it for our kids Cole," said Paige. "Because my powers have limits. Damn it Cole you know if I started I wouldn't … could not stop and…"

"I am aware of that" said Cole bitterly.

"Whosit"" said Cole protecting her as another toy was aimed at Melinda.

"She can protect herself" said Leo " she's only playing in your sympathy, getting attention."

"Mm" said Cole.

Rodik appeared at he bottom of the stairs " I insist " he started to say.

Cole looked up angry and irritated.

"What do you want" said Leo before Cole could respond.

"The bathroom is blocked." Rodik announced. "He did it to upset me." Rodik added pointing at Cole.

"Shit" said Cole "What." as Paige giggled.

"I'll go" said Leo jumping before Cole acted on his temper. He stood up "Its been said before. The death of one person is a tragedy; the death of a million is a statistic" said Leo. "Sometimes that's necessary to deal with something that is beyond understanding."

Leo went to the downstairs bathroom after Rodik who plaintively whined "I heard that demon talking about killing millions."

"Shut the fuck up" said Leo.

"I didn't block it "Cole told Paige as she looked at him with her head on the side. His eyes narrowed as he watched Melinda squatting down watching a small spider carefully all good girl.

"You're a good girl Melinda" said Paige smirking moving over to give her cuddle.

Melinda suddenly screamed.

"What?" said Paige startled.

"Don't stand on spider Auntie Paige," Melinda told her angrily pointing at the small spider scurrying across the room.

"Its only a spider sweetie" Paige told Melinda who turned up her nose.

"Statistics explains a lot but isn't something I would want to hear about my kids" said Cole getting on a roll. "I wouldn't want to hear its just a statistic. It doesn't make it better for anyone else's kids. It makes you wonder about how much use magic has. Sometimes I think I hate magic, and I hate whitelighters who won't use it when they can and I hate magic shits like Rodik who abuse it. " he said angry holding Patsy far to tightly.

Patsy complained with a loud wahh and then apparently discovered some extra levitation power in his newly acquired powers because he wiggled out of his father's arms to land a few feet away and glaring at Cole, surprised how he got where he was.

"See what magic does," said Cole "Even Patsy uses it against me."

Paige kneeling opposite him just shook her head. "You wanted him to get the magic Cole," she pointed out then glanced at the compressed anger on Cole's face, very similar to the expression on his son's face. She bit her lip. "Magic is beautiful Cole " she said quietly. "Didn't you tell me that just a few weeks ago."

"Yeah well you've been getting a lot of sex lately so the world looks a slightly different colour " Cole told her snippily.

"So have you" she said."

"Its normal for me " he said smiling despite himself "I don't expect you to do anything Paige. Magic powers that decide who lives and who dies on a rule suck" he added.

Paige put he hand out and touched his," Rules suck " she said "But if they weren't I'd be running around, trying to fix everything and making it worse and you'd be coming after me yelling about the balance. Its hard to say once is enough. And.."

"I know I can't stop it all" said Cole still angry. "It makes magic so useless."

"Magic connects and has a purpose " she said in a 'good witch' voice that irritated the hell out of Cole. "Just because you don't know it, at the time or ever.:"

"I know about that " he said "I got Tommy Hicks off and some kid is alive because I played the system and keeps some dead beat criminal out of gaol. Yah for the balance."

"I saw it Cole," Paige said quietly " I changed in the eclipse with Pegasus. I flew with Pegasus Cole. I saw It fit," she told him. "I saw things that seem to have no connection.".. Connect."

He sat back on his heels " You are damned lucky " he said almost grimly.

"I know." she said with a soft knowing smile "After Whosit's birthday party you and Phoebe need to sneak off to Greece or Fiji or somewhere " Paige told him with a know it all smugness that thoroughly annoyed him" You really need to escape. You always get grumpy when you don't get Phoebe time."

"Phoebe has done nothing but bitch at me all week" said Cole determined he was not going to concede an inch in his war with his world.

"You don't care" said Paige certain, but getting exasperated." You only get really grumpy when you don't get time alone with her." Paige repeated.

"Huh there speaks a girl who's in love," Cole as orbs sounded and Mark who had clearly heard appeared. He smiled at Paige with an besotted devoted expression which made even Mark's intelligent face look not as intelligent. Cole wondered if the way he looked at Phoebe annoyed people watching as much.

"I hope you've come to tell us Rodik is being moved on" snapped Cole.

"No I haven't," Mark replied calmly moving to Paige to touch her gently and sneak a kiss that went on longer than necessary "I've come to ask if one of you can check the warlock summoning spell for other witches," he told Paige ignoring Cole's glare.

"They better not start summoning warlocks and vanquishing them without a reason" said Cole the guardian "Where's what's his name the ghost …. Casper?"

"I don't believe that is the intention" said Mark mildly. "I believe that a witch wants the spell to summon a warlock who is clearly transgressing, by hunting powers from a sister witch who has limited means to protect herself. Kitchener is with other witches. I offered to come " he added with a smile at Paige that in Cole's opinion verged on imbecilic.

Cole glared at him, not liking his calm. "Well you would wouldn't you. So good of you."

"I'll get it," said Paige kissing Mark again as Mark raised his eyes showing a slight irritation with Cole. "Stop taking your ….work problems out on everyone in sight Cole. "She ordered. "Mark can't fix them."

Mark was left in the conservatory watching Cole with the kids , Cole possessively putting himself between them an Mark.

"Melinda's grown" said Mark conversationally," Is she still the hellion on legs she was a when I last saw her?"

"No" said Cole defensively and not truthfully. "Don't Whosit," he added catching his son's hands as Patsy started to show an interest in Leo's books.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be better to bind some of those powers that the Elders are so pissed losing?" asked Mark in the sort of whitelighter voice that annoyed the hell out of Cole when Leo used it.

"I don't like whitelighters and I don't need their advice" said Cole belligerently.

"I was just asking for the child's sake" Mark replied gently but his eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't want to see something nasty come along and hurt him to get them."

"I can protect my son ,my children" said Cole " And as for your concern about children I've noticed how much whitelighters care about children. All the power in the world to do it and they keep their damned hands to themselves because healing sick mortal children is against the rules." he added bitterly.

"You know as well as I do that healing mortals with magic can have some damned awful consequences," Mark answered in a patient voice that was a clear warning he was getting annoyed. "You can't save the world no matter how many you heal."

"I know that" said Cole thinking about it.

"And" said Mark quietly, without aggression "I don't know what's bugging you Cole but if you have a problem with me and Paige, getting belligerent isn't going to make me go away. If you want to talk about it great. If not keep your temper to yourself."

"Don't stand on spider," Melinda ordered Mark who raised his eyes and smiled.

Cole thought about it for a second down. "She has a point about spiders," he said. He walked over to Mark and put his hand out touching him on his shoulder.

"Sure Mark, talking about you and Paige would be a good idea " he said genially "But not here. When you deliver your message met me in the rim."

"Why?" said Mark suspiciously.

"So we can discuss Paige " Cole answered keeping his voice friendly "What else is there we have to talk about?"

"Still playing protective big brother " Mark asked pleasantly, not falling for the friendliness.

Cole smiled.

Mark considered it "Yeah Cole you want to…talk to me. Perhaps all things considered it's a damned good idea" he said without heat as Paige called him she had the spell.

He orbed, presumably to her room and Cole stood up.

"Unca Cole" said Melinda "Don't stand on spider."

"You're a good girl Lindie," he said picking her up and hugging her. "And you've got a point about looking after spider's."

Cole stood on the rim staring into the nothingness as he waited for Mark. He hated the rim, not the least because its nothingness reminded him of the nothingness of his eternity. He waited for what that seemed for ever. As he hated everything about the rim he hated its timelessness.

Finally there was the sound of orbs and Mark finally appeared, very whitelighter in his robe and sandy hair still receding. Cole wondered that he still looked like the thin, balding pleasant faced man of 40 who had been called as a whitelighter a year ago, instead of choosing a more youthful appearance.

He thought of Francesca's determination to keep the face of her painful middle aged mortal life. Leo called at 18 and yet seemingly aging, then Cole realised in his touch with the future Leo had keep the face of this present. And he wondered to himself if that was that what whitelighters did. kept the face of the time when they found themselves and understood the nature of the souls.

Mark watched Cole suspiciously "What do you want ?" he asked pleasantly.

"To talk about Paige " Cole answered just as pleasantly.

"Just for the record." said Mark calmly "I love Paige. Loved her from the minute I set eyes on her. I don't know why she loves me and is willing to accept the way we have to be, but I'm not arguing with it. I am just thankful she loves me enough to do it," he added.

"So she say " murmured Cole.

"You don't have to look after her any more Cole," said Mark quietly "I won't hurt her and I won't let her be hurt because she loves me. It isn't your responsibility to protect her from me."

"If the Elder's found out about your relationship they could hurt you, hurt her." Cole commented just as quietly.

"They don't ask , I don't explain "Mark answered showing a small amount of irritation in his voice. "I know better than to provoke or confront."

"What if some-one else tells them" said Cole in a bland voice, his smile verging on demonic "Paige could get badly hurt."

"And who knows about us who would want to hurt her that badly" insisted Mark.

"Well they may not want too " Cole agreed. "But they could decide it was necessary."

"Who could?" demanded Mark his grey eye narrowing.

"Me" said Cole calmly.

"I don't believe you " sneered Mark "Paige loves you as a big brother."

"Yeah I know." said Cole " so I suppose I could be convinced not to do it."

"And what do I have to do to convince you not to do it?" asked Mark quietly, guessing where this was going.

"There's a kid in Africa , a village called Subadai. Dying any day now, nothing really any-one could do to stop the disease," said Cole "Unless a whitelighter interfered."

"That's blackmail" said Mark.

"You betcha" said Cole grinning.

"Why " Mark asked walking away and turning to face Cole " What's the kid to you?"

"Nothing" said Cole unaware that his voice had taken on the cold and detached calm of a guardian. "Except his mother pleaded with me to save him. I said I couldn't but it seems I can, one step removed anyway."

Mark put his tongue in his cheek not appreciating the order but recognising at the magic,

"You know I can't heal mortals and mortal disease " Mark said.

"I know you won't" said Cole quietly "I know the Elders have this great fear of interfering in the mortal world for fear of personal gain, I don't have a problem with personal gain"

"I do" said Mark. "Why is it personal gain for you."

"I'll feel better if the boy lives," Cole answered blandly.

"I will not use magic to change the natural order "Mark said. "There are consequence."

"Not for me " Cole told him "And I know better than you about the balance, the natural order of the realm. " and Leo got away with …healing those he shouldn't… like me."

"Its breaking every rule," Mark told Cole, planting his feet apart, resistance in every line of his body "And saving one child In Africa isn't going to change anything, solve the problems. And Leo had issues with the Elders over it."

"I know better than you the problems in Africa" said Cole "Whether one child dies or lives may means nothing to Africa or magic or Elders, but it means something to the child and those who love him."

"Saving one child isn't going to stop others dying" Mark said finally showing some anger.

Cole smiled at the anger, and Mark's expression clearly indicated he would like to smite Cole for it.

"I remember you your mortal life " Cole told Mark. "All Paige could talk about was what Mark said about the problems of unemployment. How Mark said it was about each individual, not just economic management. And you never had a problem about breaking rules to look after individuals when they system was lined up against them" Cole smirked.

"I can't Cole " Mark said "That rule is there for a reason, to stop whitelighters attempting to mistake themselves for god. I agree with it."

"The thing when you're blackmailed." Cole told Mark, his smile turning into a demonic smirk "is that begging doesn't help. You've got two choices. Either do what's asked or call out the blackmailer, then hope they are bluffing or be prepared to take the consequences if they're not. I'm not bluffing." he added.

"I don't believe you would destroy Paige," Mark aid.

"Paige will survive to forgive me r hate me" smirked Cole " the kid won't."

The two, the whitelighter and the ex-demon stood in the grey nothingness of the rim, for seconds, an eternity, a lifetime.

"You're a demonic bastard Cole " Mark finally said with a cold anger in his voice, but clearly conceding.

"No I'm an arsehole" Cole told him" Follow me." he ordered and shimmered.

Mark following Cole came out of the orb in a room of a small wooden house, where a boy of about 8 lay on a bed, his face wasted and thin, his body to weak to even complain. The boy was asleep or maybe comatose and they could hear his mother talking softly in the next room, her voice flat tired beyond any emotion.

Mark sucked on his breath, because it was one thing to talk about rules in abstract and another to look at the reality of the consequences, a dying child.

Mark glanced at his hands and a grim look crossed his face.

"This one will live," the guardian told him "You can cure this child, you can't cure Africa, not even one at time."

"You're a bastard Cole" said Mark.

"No I'm an arsehole" said Cole "cure him."

Mark his grey eyes angry stepped forward and put his hands on the child. He glanced at Cole and they watched as the light flowed through him and into the boy. The child's face brightened under the light."

"Simple as that," said Cole bitterly"

"Not a great start to my whitelighter career " Mark commented just as bitterly "Breaking the number one rule."

They watched as the child turned in his sleep, making a comfortable content little whimper.

" And I know why they have the rule," Mark said bitterly as he watched the light swirl into a healthy glow around the child. "You start getting addicted to playing god, about who live and who dies."

Cole shrugged blue eyes bright as he watched he child "If that happened I can almost guarantee some damned ogre would come after you to convince you, you aren't."

"And you will not ask again " Mark said slowly.

"I didn't say that," said Cole.

Mark pursed his lips angrily and then calmly asked. "What makes you think I won't tell Paige, what you were prepared to do?"

"Go ahead. "Cole shrugged as he shimmered.

"You're a son of a bitch" Mark who had passed out of his mortal life finding that was the literal truth about Cole, said out loud.

…………………………………….

Phoebe was not thrilled at coming home to find while was away an invitation had been made by the non magical means of a phone call to visit Therold for afternoon tea the next day which by San Francisco time meant afternoon tea for breakfast.

When Leo gave it to her, she panicked "This level of magic, guardian word, scares me" she said apprehensively.

"Bull you love every minute of the attention" Piper interrupted.

The next morning Cole was prowling around the manor, every few minutes glancing at his watch and yelling at Phoebe, and then stomping upstairs to see if he could hurry her up.

Phoebe told Cole "You know until I started shimmering around the world with you, time never meant anything to me " she said, pulling clothes out of her wardrobe and eying them critically. "It was just morning, afternoon and night. Now I know morning can be night and afternoon can be morning."

"Time doesn't mean anything to you now " Cole sighed glancing at his watch. Then he breathed a relief as she chose a cream skirt and fluffy floral pattern fluffy sweater, that fitted her very well.

"This okay for afternoon tea in England?" she asked.

"Its fine" said Cole "It doesn't matter what you wear " he said. "Therold thinks you're beautiful."

"Therold's never seen me" said Phoebe suspiciously.

"Therold thinks all heroines are beautiful." Cole told her.

"Therold thinks I'm a heroine," Phoebe squeaked.

"He thinks you'd have to be to marry me," Cole muttered irritably then stopped as Phoebe glared at the skirt and he realised his mistake.

Phoebe ran to he door and screamed for Paige who was getting dressed for work wailing that Cole had just told her Therold thought she was a heroine.

"What are you going to wear?" said Paige rushing over. "You can't wear that skirt " Paige said and started flipping cloth along the rack in the wardrobe.

"Red skirt and sweater " Phoebe asked "Its cold in England and old places often don't usually have central heating do they?" she demanded panic in her voice.

"Red's tarty for a heroine" said Paige flipping clothes on the rack. Cole had been married long enough to know his presence was not going to speed things up so he went downstairs to help Leo and Piper feed the kids and pace to the stairs every few minutes and yell "Phoebe hurry up."

"I swear if any-one ever did write about the happy ever after part , they ought to call it waiting for Phoebe " Cole growled.

"There was a play called Waiting for Godot" said Leo while Cole just raised his eyes and Piper smiled at him amused at his temper .

"The damned magic isn't helping Patsy picky eating habit," Piper said shaking her head because Patsy had graduated to slamming his food around the room instead of swirling it in a dish. Melinda all good girl was eating hers properly.

"Good girl" said every –one and she beamed and then smirked at Patsy.

"Unca Cole watcha you gonna get me for bein good." she demanded.

"You just have to wait " he said and she turned her nose up.

"Good save" said Piper.

"And the purpose of mentioning this play is " Cole said knowing Leo was going to make him ask " Phoebe," he roared from the dining room.

"Godot never come," said Leo grinning at Piper.

Cole snarled and stalked upstairs.

"Its not very angelic to piss Cole off" Piper told Leo.

"Its fun" said Leo.

"True," said Piper pecking Leo on the lips.

In their bedroom, Cole found Phoebe was still half dressed in prim white bra and knickers and black pantihose. carefully putting on make up then wiping it off. "Look at what you made me do" she muttered as she started again awhile Cole ground his teeth.

"We're late" he said stating the obvious. He eyed the pantihose. Phoebe normally hated pantihose "Don't heroines wear suspenders?" he asked

"Suspenders are tarty" said Paige still going through Phoebe's wardrobe.

"I have to look good." Phoebe said. "And feel like a heroine."

"Why don't you just wear a chastity belt" said Cole, and got a dirty look from both witches "For God's sake Phoebe, he's a little monk. Its not about sex."

"I have to look good for me " Phoebe said in a don't argue with me voice "And I don't want to feel tarty if he imagines I'm a beautiful heroine. What if he changes his mind when he sees me," she wailed.

"For god's sake," said Cole "I don't suppose even Therold thinks you're a virginal heroine. Anyway he's a demon. Ex-demon. He's used to being disillusioned."

"Cole " she said, stopping mid makeup genuinely worried she had pushed to far "You're not disillusioned with me are you" and she swallowed.

He shook his head "No baby " he said. "you told me you were born late almost as soon as I met you."

"Eek" said Paige.

An hour and a half later after snarling match with Rodik held them up even more, Cole and Phoebe finally left the manor. Cole was still in very bad mood as Leo stopped him using magic to terrorise Rodik.

Phoebe had finally settle on her hair half up and half down, a long straight black wool skirt conservative black heeled shoes, not too tarty, and the original fluffy sweater because it looked sophisticated and demure with the black skirt. by the time, she appeared ready Cole had nearly ground his teeth down.

"How do I look?" she asked ignoring his irritation as they slipped out the house to shimmer.

"Beautiful " he conceded. then he laughed. "don't ever stop being Phoebe will you" he said with the smiled the one he saved for her.

"I won't," she promised reaching up to kiss him as he shimmered.

Cole shimmered Phoebe into Therold's cluttered living room in his English cottage. Therold came from his kitchen and greeted Cole less than warmly , primly pointing out he was late.

"That's my fault " Phoebe said with a smile Cole thought was a little to coy. She shook Therold's hand and then warmly reached forward to softly kiss his cheek.

Therold blushed red and Cole raised his eyes.

"I love your cottage " Phoebe told Therold. She peeped out the window. The Cotswold village, in its almost spring mist shrouding ageless stone buildings, looked beautiful."

"The village is a magic nexus, and this cottage is the centre " Therold told her clearly smitten. "There are mortals who claim it to be the most haunted village in England which in a sense is true. I found it about 300 years ago, would you like to see the rest Phoebe?"

Phoebe positively preened under the little monk-like guardian's admiration and Cole rolled his eyes which Phoebe ignored.

"You are the first witch who has visited me here," Therold told Phoebe, and blushed as Phoebe told him she was honoured. He took her off to show her every nook and cranny of the cottage as Cole and a large Persian cat eyed each other off for the only free chair.

By the time Therold and Phoebe came back, Cole was wondering what the hell Therold had in the cottage that it took so long to show Phoebe around. Cole had won the chair but the cat was on the table beside him, washing itself disdainfully and every now and then giving him the evil eye.

Phoebe had won even more of Therold's heart because when she appeared she was holding a large mottled cat which was cuddling up to her and purring contently. Therold's cherubic face was positively beaming. She sat on the arm of the chair beside Cole and the Persian cat came up and rubbed against her. Approval radiated out of Therold.

He offered to make tea , waiting carefully for the response and Cole trying to be polite and having been warned about asking for coffee or alcohol, politely said he would have whatever Therold chose to make thereby ruining any chance he had to win Therold's approval. Phoebe said she liked herbal teas and sought Therold's advice on blended flavours that were a little exotic Therold discussed the different plants used to make herbal tea against the traditional plants and Phoebe accepted the monk like guardian's advice.

"What " she said as Cole narrowed his eyes at her when Therold went into the kitchen.

"Cut out the act " Cole told her "You aren't that sweet."

"He's happy " she answered pertly "And I'm not telling lies, I'm being completely truthful" she said. "I'm just being nice."

"Telling the truth can get you into trouble" said Cole in his lawyer voice.

"That's not what Mark says," Phoebe whispered back.

"Mark doesn't know everything." Cole hissed back.

Therold returned with afternoon tea set out on a beautifully arranged tray. "Your's is Sri Lankan tea, a special hybrid." he told Cole, "Only in one small area the soil had a special texture to grow it and I have found this blends well with lemon:"

"That's good." said Cole damning himself worse because he had no idea what Therold was talking about.

Phoebe sipped her tea, the big mottled cat still in her lap as she enthusiastically talked of the unusual and pleasant tea blend and how just the right amount of sugar enhanced the aroma.

Therold beamed in approval; as he sipped his own tea.

"How many cats do you have?" Phoebe smiling at Therold, her eyes large and soft, asked the question which unknown to Cole and Phoebe no guardian or Francesca had been able to get Therold to answer.

"Twenty" he sighed besotted to truthfulness. "It's all I can allow myself" he added regretfully "No matter how many cats I have I cannot protect all the cats in the world, so I have to say 20. I found this fellow on the road not far from the Delphi ruins when he was just a kitten 12 years ago " Therold said indicating the cat on her lap "You obviously love cats," he stated.

"Oh yes," Phoebe said with a suitable amount of wistfulness "I love cats. We used to have Siamese. He slept with me. Well " she said honestly "Except when Cole stayed. Kit hated Cole " and successfully put the final nail in the coffin for Cole as far as Therold was called.

Therold's disapproval radiated out of him.

"You don't have a cat now " asked Therold. "Because your ….husband doesn't like them?"

Phoebe as she caught the smirk on Cole's face suddenly turn to a scowl, which Therold noted, realised she was getting into dangerous territory. She swallowed a little "We were all so upset when Kit died no-one in the family felt they could replace him " she said truthfully and was very pleased with herself when Therold nodded sympathetically. "My niece would love a cat " Phoebe said "But we're just not really ready" she added.

"That is that sad thing about loving those creatures who we must outlive." Therold said. "But it just teaches you to expand love." Therold took the tray of finished tea to the kitchen.

"Wriggled out of that one" said Cole with something between an admiring and amused smile. "Therold hates me," he whispered "I'm going to be stuck sharing eternity with some-one who hates me."

"I'll be there. I don't hate you " Phoebe soothed, then she added smugly "See. the truth is always best."

"I don't want you to stay" Cole insisted.

"Liar," whispered Phoebe still smug.

Cole raised his eyes "And "He said "Just remember truth has consequences. " Cole smiled maliciously.

He had to choke down a snort as Therold nervous and eyes bright but expectant, appeared with two small fluffy ginger kittens.

" This is fate " he told Phoebe, his eyes almost tearful. "I found these two near a mosque in turkey 3 weeks ago and I just, could not bear to leave them. And I already have twenty cats.

Phoebe swallowed hard." I couldn't possible take your cats from you" she said brightly, her eyes darting toward Cole, who stared straight ahead.

"I cannot have any more " Therold told her, sharing his guilty secret, "And I was just hoping I would find some-one. "He held them to Phoebe as if he was offering her his family , which in truth he was.

Cole glanced at the kittens and at Therold s expectant face and snickered "We've got a three year old niece who's always wanting a cat."

"They've had all their injections" Therold told Phoebe an enticing plea on his monk like face "Don't let Belthezor deter you or your niece from loving them." he pleaded with a glare at Cole "Children need to be with animals" he said "Teaches them to care for other creatures."

"I could not possibly take them" said Phoebe with her most winning smile. "You love them"

"I cannot give into the temptation to keep them" Therold said eyes intense and still moist. "I cannot give homes to all the cats I want but every cat that has a good home is one saved."

Phoebe knew she was cornered. Faced with the little monk's admiration and the fact she truly did love cats , she smiled brightly and promised to look after them as well as Therold would.

"That's all I can ask " aid Therold bending over to kiss her cheek, his eyes very damp.

Phoebe aware that Cole beside her was barely avoiding breaking into uncontrollable laughter, somehow or managed to keep her conversation going to express her gratitude and keep the panic attack down while she wished a totally besotted Therold goodbye.

Cole shook hands with a distinctly unenthusiastic Therold who said somewhat distantly "Friend Belthezor, you must visit again….with your beautiful wife. You're wife is delightful" said Therold "I thought she may not live up to the legend but she is everything I heard. Be well," he added in a distant vice.

"Than you" said Cole putting his arm around Phoebe who clutched the kitten ands and kept a bright goodbye smile on her face. "Be well Brother Therold." he said and got a distinctly unenthusiastic nod for his trouble. He started to shimmer giving way to laughter as soon as he was out of hearing.

"Keep that up and you definitely will be spending eternity with some-one who hates you" hissed Phoebe.


	52. Chapter 52

Cole came out of the shimmer in front of the manor and Phoebe a kitten in each hand sat on the stone edge to the steps.

"Don't you even dare try and tell me this is my fault," Cole said sitting beside her.

Phoebe giggled "I think I sort of contributed to this mess." she said contritely.

"Thank you " Cole said smiling, the one he saved for her.

"I love you too" Phoebe muttered. "What the hell am I going to do with these?"

"Give 'em to Melinda" said Cole playing dumb.

"Piper will kill me " she said to Cole.

"They're cats" said Cole "What's the big deal?"

"You don't understand. "Phoebe said tragically.

"You'd be surprise," said Cole smiling smugly. "Piper doesn't blow things up as much these days. Unless she means it."

Phoebe turned to stare at him, " You know ?" she whispered.

"Piper was traumatised." said Phoebe. "We all were. We loved Kit."

"You claimed you loved me," said Cole primly. "Maybe that was justice for trying to blow me up."

"Cole " wailed Phoebe. "I loved Kit. Kit didn't deserve to die."

"Neither did I " Cole snipped.

"I'm not going there," Phoebe told him firmly "Not everything is about you."

"Want me to drown 'em " he asked conceding with a satisfied smile.

"Cole " wailed Phoebe.

"Or dump 'em, back in Turkey " he suggested.

"Cole," wailed Phoebe.

"Or give them away" Cole added.

"Cole " wailed Phoebe. "If Therold found out he'd hate me."

"So what?" said Cole " he hates me."

"I wonder what he heard about us " Phoebe asked distracted. "Why he thinks I'm a heroine and he doesn't like you. It couldn't be just because he doesn't like you."

"I am afraid to ask" Cole said "Nothing probably. Demons lore masters always get snotty about their place. Do you think Piper will try and drown these two if we take them into the house?"

"Piper would never hurt a cat," Phoebe said.

Cole raised his eyes.

"Intentionally" said Phoebe hastily. She stopped "Piper's going to be pissed."."

"Piper's often pissed" said Cole.

"There are levels of pissed" said Phoebe nervously.

Cole raised his eyes.

"Damn it," said Phoebe. "Melinda ought to have a pet. Maybe we can slip them into our room before Piper finds them. If we're lucky. And keep them a secret for. oh eternity."

"And if we're not the kittens will have a better chance of survival at the Turkish mosque." Cole smirked.

"Cole," wailed Phoebe.

But Phoebe wasn't lucky despite sending Cole to see if the coast was clear, and then making him shimmer them to their bedroom. It was making him shimmer out to get cat food that did it, because he snuck into the kitchen to pinch a couple of saucers to put the food on. Piper came in from the yard where she had been supervising the children playing. Patsy sat himself down to crash toys from the toy box and Melinda ran to Unca Cole and then sulked when he was a little distracted from her greeting.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked curiously as she caught him red handed. "And what's in the bag?"

"Stuff" said Cole trying to hide the kitty litter behind him.

" What are you hiding?" she demanded as Cole shoved the saucers and a big plastic box for the kitty litter into the bag.

"Nothing" said Cole defensively as Piper put her hands on her hips. The only time Cole for all his demonic background had ever been a good liar was when the Source took him over.

Cole grabbed the bags and took off upstairs. Piper stood for a minute crossed her arms and then spun around and followed him. She stood at the door to Cole and Phoebe's room as Phoebe was played with a small fluffy ginger kitten on their bed.

"That's a cat," stormed Piper from the door, her arms tightly crossed.

"Its not a cat," Phoebe said. Defensively. Then deciding there was nothing for it she pulled the other kitten from where it had buried itself under the comforter "Its two kittens."

"Take. them. back" ordered Piper "We. are. not.having.a.cat.in.this.house," she spat. "Are you crazy? Do you realise the risks?"

"Its not a cat" said Phoebe "Its two cats. And I'd have to piss off a guardian to take them back."

"You don't mind pissing off Cole," snarled Piper.

"Cole loves me," said Phoebe cuddling the kitten while Cole sucked his lip and smiled.

"You take them back "Piper ordered Cole.

"I really don't want to piss off a guardian" said Cole firmly.

"Take them back" Piper insisted her voice with a slight crack before Melinda sees it."

To late from behind her Melinda screeched "Auntie Phoebe. You've got a pussy."

"Kittens, Lindie" said Cole straight faced as she flew past him to get to Auntie Phoebe and gently took one of the kittens from her, shaking with excitement.

"What's she going to feel like when it dies," Piper demanded then turned on her heel and stormed off to the kitchen.

Cole and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"I have to go to work. Have a nice day baby" said Cole bending down to kiss her and then Melinda who was so intent cuddling the kitten she did not even notice she was second on Unca Cole's list.

He went downstairs to say goodbye to Patsy and found Piper in the kitchen slamming dishes around, washing up because the dishwasher was still broken.

"How in the hell could you do that Cole?" Piper ground out. "You don't even understand how wrong it is that we takes risk with animals. They can get hurt," she insisted her eyes damp.

"With that argument, you better send the kids back to where they came," Cole told her. "Pip you're being bloody unreasonable. It's a cat."

"You have no idea what it is to be responsible for .hurting something you love." Piper sneered.

"Who am I Pip "Cole said. "I seem to recall you….killed me because I hurt some-one I loved."

"You don't understand" said Piper and then stopped as Patsy sitting on the floor focused on the pots hanging on the wall.

"I have to go to work. Cheer up Piper " Cole told he as he left "The way Patsy is going." he said as Patsy crashed every saucepan in the shelf against the far wall, "he'll probably kill both cats and you won't have to."

"How did you know." yelled Piper. "Patsy…nooooooooooooooo."

Later that morning a furious Piper said exactly the same thing to Phoebe, as Melinda hung close by, never letting the kittens out of her sight.

"Patsy kill pussy. I kill Patsy, "said Melinda tenderly holding one kitten.

"Shit" said Piper," See what you started" she snarled at Phoebe. "Patsy isn't going to hurt the kittens," she told Melinda.

"Kill him" said Melinda cuddling the kitten.

"No-one is going to hurt the kittens" said Phoebe.

"How do you know? " snarled Piper.

The fight lasted the better part of the day.

"You could have said no " Piper snapped mid afternoon.

"He was just about crying when he gave them to me." Phoebe said. "I couldn't say no. He'd have hated me."

"He'll be crying when they get killed, and really hate you" snapped Piper.

Towards five Piper hissed "What if they get hurt in the crossfire. Are you going to tell Melinda that magic exists for a purpose? To kill things she loves."

"Are you going to tell her not to love anything because they might get hurt?" snarled back Phoebe.

"Are you going to whine and cry and blame me when it happens?" demanded Piper.

Leo came home and caught between both his wife and Phoebe appealing for him to take their side and his daughter besotted with the kittens and threatening to kill any-one who hurt them decided it was about time he did some work on the boys' room so he took Patsy upstairs safely out of reach of Melinda's kittens.

Paige arrived home from work and admired the kittens as Melinda showed them to her with an excited quiver. She stated her opinion she always thought Melinda should have a cat. Piper turned on her saying she did not understand, and it was her decision about what pets her daughter could have and then glared at Phoebe who turned her nose up.

"I'm part of this family and I get a vote " Paige said crossing her arms. "And I understand I don't understand."

"If you'd been around when we lost Kit you'd understand." said Phoebe. "Understand that Piper is putting her own inadequacies and self doubt over her daughter's happiness."

"And Madam sob sister has delusions of believing all the garbage she writes," snipped Piper. "If you'd been around while she was studying Paige you'd know she only got her degree because she lied about magic."

"That's it isn't it?" said Paige," I wasn't around when you two had all your great 'moments' so I don't get a say. I'm having one anyway. Like it or not we have two cats. Melinda has seen them. They get killed or we send them away. Its no different for her. She loses them, so we keep the cats. End of discussion." She glared at her sisters.

"Phoebe's a sly bitch for not discussing it first," said Piper crossing her arms.

"You're so locked into your own fears its impossible to discuss anything with you" interrupted Phoebe.

"Well she didn't discuss it with me either." Paige told them, "So move on for god's sake. I think you are both being silly" she added.

Piper and Phoebe turned on her.

"You're hardly qualified to comment," Phoebe sneered.

"You don't have kids," said Piper.

Ï wish I didn't have sisters,"said Paige. "You're a pair of bitches,"

She was furious and stalked upstairs to stand at the door of the boys room and tell Leo precisely hat she thought of both her sisters.

"You didn't expect them to listen to you " Leo asked exasperated "You're a whitelighter Paige. Get used to the fact that no witch wants to listen to good advice."

"They're my sisters," said Paige furiously. "They should listen to me. I'm part of the family."

"If they were as nasty as you say, that pretty well proves it"'Leo told her returning to his hammering while Paige put her hands on her hips. "That sounds like the sort of rows they had with Prue."

"Eeeeeeeeh" snarled Paige stalking off to her room.

Cole came home and for once was ignored by Melinda and Phoebe in favour of the kittens and felt aggrieved. Piper just turned her back on him. Cole raised his eyes, got fours beers from the refrigerator, went upstairs and found Leo working very hard in the boys' room hitting things and amusing himself teaching Patsy fetch things telekineticing them..

"You better be careful he doesn't telekinetic the whole lot at you " Cole told Leo handing him an open beer.

"He need to start being constructive with his magic." Leo said.

"He isn't 1 year old yet" said Cole.

"Aren't you the one who said Demon kids develop differently to mortal" said Lei taking the beer."

Cole winced, "This isn't quite what I had in mind when I wanted him to get some magic. He sat on the edge of a box and Leo stopped working to sip the beer.

"We'll get him through it" said Leo."

"Yeah" said Cole.

Cole look at the work Leo had done. "You want any help"

"Nah" said Leo.

Cole and Leo sat drinking beer. Piper came stalking upstairs.

Phoebe flew after her yelling. "Listen to me. Don't pull that big sister shit on me. I've been a witch as long as you have. And let me fucking well tell you Piper, you know less about magic."

"Don't pull that shit," Piper called back "Becoming a witch didn't stop you being the same self centred thoughtless bitch you always were."

"That's my wife" said Cole " she's delightful. Therold told me."

Leo started to laugh. "That's my wife. Being delightful is not one of her virtues."

Leo stood up and went out to the sisters.

Cole listened to him talking to both sisters. "Uncle Leo is a brave man" he told Patsy.

Leo went into his and Piper's bedroom, where Piper was standing in front of her mirror staring at her face. "Don't you dare give me advice," she told Leo.

"I haven't got the right " he said turning her around to face him.

"I wanted to use magic to kill some-one, some-one who frightened me. and then I killed Kit." Piper said, tears in her eyes.

"I wanted you to kill him" said Leo "Cole I mean not Kit."

"Then Prue died." said Piper. "I don't want Melinda to feel that way."

"I keep wondering the way she loves Unca Cole what she would think of us if she knew." Leo said pulling Piper into his arms.

"I hope she never knows," said Leo "Cole won't tell her."

"That isn't much comfort." said Piper "If anything happens to those cats… she'll be heartbroken."

"It's the natural order Leo said "Stroking her hair, his voice breaking slightly "You lose things you love."

"Except if you're Phoebe" said Piper bitterly.

"Well Phoebe is…." said Leo shaking his head. "A law unto herself."

Piper put her head on Leo's shoulder. "Phoebe could have asked about the damned cats," she said.

"Any-one else could have said no" Leo sighed "Not Phoebe."

"Bet she was shaking in her boots about how I'd react," Piper muttered maliciously.

They sat for a while and then jumped as an almighty scream came from downstairs. Both Leo and Piper ran downstairs. Rodik was at the bottom of the stairs staring into the conservatory where Melinda was sitting on the floor cross-legged with two kittens asleep in her lap.

"That's a cat, that child has cat," Rodik hissed.

"Two you little prick ": said Piper pushing past him.

"I'm allergic to cats," whined Rodik "I can't live in a house where there is a cat."

"Then go" called Phoebe nastily from the conservatory, working because she had a deadline and holding Wyatt in her lap at the same time. The conservatory was a good place to make it clear she was ignoring Paige. Paige was playing with Patsy. She was also ignoring Phoebe except to ask sarcastically if she was permitted to touch the children.

Cole not able to be to far from Phoebe, was in his corner reading briefs for court cases and carefully keeping out of the battle and wishing fervently he could just kill Rodik before the sisters killed each other.

"Get rid of those cats " demanded Rodik standing in the hallway hands on hips.

"Shut the fuck up" said Paige and Phoebe outdoing each other in viciousness just as orbs sounded beside them.

"Why do you use that word to describe every emotion?" asked Francesca as she appeared, a severe school marm expression on her face. "Do you know how many other words there are in English language?"

"Quarter of a million distinct English words, excluding inflections," piped in Leo pushing past Rodik.

"Thank you Leo" said Francesca calmly.

Leo raised his eyes and glanced at Cole who shrugged.

"Good evening Mrs Rinaldi" Cole said tongue in cheek on his best manners.

"Not from what I just heard." said Francesca amused "Sounds to me as if it is a decidedly unpleasant evening."

All three sisters exchanged glances.

Rodik, eyes popping, recognised the power burst of one of the Great Powers that Be. He sidled from the foyer into the conservatory to get as close as he could. "You've come to rescue me," he wheezed at his most insinuating.

"No I haven't" said Francesca bluntly. And Rodik all but whimpered "In fact I've been avoiding coming anywhere near you until now."

"You have to do something to help me " Rodik pleaded clutching at Francesca's whitelighter robe. "I'm a prisoner in a house with brawling harlots. All day long you should have heard them screeching at each other like banshees."

"We did not " snorted Piper Indignantly " I know what banshees sound like and …" then she stopped as Melinda, clutching both kittens, ran to Francesca.

"Pussies Mrs Winaldi" Melinda gently showing her the kittens.

"Enjoy meeting Therold did you?" Francesca asked Cole dryly " Lovely kittens dear " she said patting Melinda's head.

"I'm a good girl" Melinda told her.

"Yes dear you are." Francesca said as Rodik started to sneeze.

"I'm allergic to cats," he pleaded. "You have to save me."

"Melinda, why don't you show Rodik the kittens?" suggested Piper in a smarmy voice as Paige and Phoebe both snorted.

Francesca shot them all her best school marm glare.

Piper swallowed "Come and show mommy the kittens Melinda" she said contritely.

"This one been playing divide and conquer with you all, getting you all jumping at each other's throats over nothing" Francesca guessed as she indicated Rodik. She sounded irritated, as the witches looked mutinously at each other. "Weren't you warned about him? You do realise causing division and making the victim feel isolated and excluded is the way these creatures gain power."

"I've just been protecting myself" Rodik wheezed "No-one else will" he said gathering the side of Francesca's whitelighter robe.

"Stop that," she ordered him severely and to the amazement of all those in the room he did with barely a whimper and even steeped away from her.

"He tried to get Phoebe thrown out of good." said Paige "Lying little bas..," she stopped when she remembered it was Francesca looking at her with a prim school marm expression.

"I told the truth " screeched Rodik and then resorted to a sniff. "Its her fault," Rodik tattled pointing at Phoebe "She baits me, she swears at me. They all swear at me " he sniffed slyly "She says hurtful things and they all just follow her lead. They say horrible things to me."

He sidled even closer to Francesca than before. "I want to leave and I can't. That's a demon she's screwing. Him sitting there pretending he's so innocent. You have to take me away. You have to convince the Elders, the Charmed Ones are evil." He whimpered.

"I have to do no such thing. Sit down " Francesca told Rodik "Leo" she started to say.

"They're crazy " Rodik hissed, but he sat down in the nearest chair.

The witches exchanged glances.

"They're completely unstable," Rodik wheezed. "I tell you I'm terrified to stay here with them. Every whitelighter up there knows they're crazy. None of them will work with them"

"I didn't come here for you" Francesca said in a voice that dared Rodik to argue," I came top speak to Leo" she said and turned her back.

"I just pointed out some things they could do better " Rodik sniffed to himself "And they just got all sensitive."

"We did not get all sensitive " hissed Piper, "He's abused my daughter, called my sisters whores."

"He's obsessed with sex, everybody else's sex because s se he isn't getting any" said Phoebe.

"And the little. Bas. man" said Paige "thinks because Elders need him to collect powers he can get away with murder. Thinks he is immune to retaliation. He did murder Jade. In fact," she added. "I don't get why the ogres don't come after him the way they come after witches, who do a less evil in my opinion." And she sent Cole a glare her eyes like daggers.

"I suppose because he isn't evil," said Francesca. "And keep the opinion going and you may find yourself arguing with a very irritated ogre," she added as Cole's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want to discuss? " Leo asked Francesca who raised her eyes at him.

"Of course I'm not evil " hissed Rodik "You're evil " he told her. "Retrievers we suffer for our calling. Our calling causes pain." Rodik shuddered "We are creatures who suffer for our service to good. It comes at a cost, at pain. But we are glad to do it because we know that though our efforts the greater cause will be served." And he eyed Francesca a touch smugly.

"Huh" said Phoebe," He isn't good at all. He doesn't do it to be good. He just does it because every time he collects powers he gets massive jerkoff. Its the only way he gets a jerk off because no-one else would let him close enough, And he's so addicted he'll do a anything. Get witches killed, put them in danger, put himself in danger so good witches need to take incredible risks to protect him. He sees a warlock and has to just rush in there just hoping to get a chance to jerk off. You don't suffer at all, you enjoy every damned second of it. " she told Rodik "Okay I'll shut up " she said as her sisters raised their eyes.

"Why?" said Piper "You're right."

"Yeah" said Paige "I just hope you little shi …man your fairy story comes true. You never know. Keep threatening witches doing their best, and some damned ogre may get off their backside and do something about you , you little shit."

Francesca pursed her lips it. "Paige " she said.

"Did you hear the way that witch spoke to me" said Rodik outraged." I am begging you take me away from here. I cannot exist here. They will DESTROY me," he added dramatically.

"I told you once that you should be careful who you piss off " Cole said in what every-one but Rodik recognised as his guardian voice. He had moved so he was sitting beside Phoebe quietly watching and not quite part of the group.

"He's demon " sniffed Rodik " help me. I know you're a great one. I know you have the power. Take me away. These witches are evil. I'm frightened what they can do to me. They'll kill me, that demon will kill you."

"Unfortunately killing you would be evil" said Cole quietly, guardian and "I'm not… evil. More's the pity."

Paige and Piper watched him expectantly.

Rodik ignored him.

Phoebe, Wyatt still on her lap, leaning against Cole felt his body move, and the warmth in him as he connected to his magic. He flicked his finger and then pulled his hand toward him. Francesca frowned a little but said nothing.

Paige and Piper exchanged glances, waiting ,and then both sent Cole an angry glare as it was apparent nothing was going to happen to Rodik.

"You know how important I am" said Rodik "How important my work is. Please," he implored Francesca standing up and trying to crowd her.

Francesca showed a decidedly peevish expression. "I didn't come her to save you " she sighed "I came here to discuss business with Leo but since you insist I intervene I suppose I must " she told him.

"He got Jade killed." said Paige.

"He frightens my daughter" said Piper.

"He calls me a whore," said Phoebe "And I'm married."

"A witch in battle knows the risks," said Francesca firmly "and your daughter Piper is so powerful she could smite several retrievers over. And not notice what she had done. And Phoebe blurts out everything she thinks without considering the consequences," she added.

Paige and Piper exchanged glances and put their arms around each other. Phoebe clutched Cole's arm.

Francesca turned to Rodik "However as I see it none of that mitigates the total rudeness you have shown your hosts who have fed you, housed you, protected you and asked nothing but courtesy in return. I assume you are now prepared to be courteous and apologise for any unfortunate words you may have said."

"And you'll take me away " Rodik smirked.

"No" said Francesca.

Rodik confronted by a power of total good whimpered "They're mean. And you're just as evil if you think you can make me apologise to those bitches."

All three Charmed sisters winced.

Francesca eyed Rodik school marm. "I sometimes regret how good I am" she commented.

"You're just as much bitch as they are " Rodik hissed.

.Francesca smiled seemed to grow into a figure of light until the orb seemed illuminated out of her body and then slowly diminished and although the light became soft, it seemed to glow from her. Severe school marm well in place, she managed to give the impression of looking down at Rodik, even though he was taller. "You will, I take it ,apologise to Mrs Turner for any implication about her. chastity," she said calmly, school marm to Rodik.

He half turned to go and Francesca never took her eyes off him."

Rodik stoped sniffed and shuffled. Francesca watched him calmly, eyes straight at him. He whimpered. Francesca put her head on the side.

Rodik shook, then he gulped and as the Charmed Ones watched him in delight, he sniffed. "I didn't mean it thought you were a prostitute, Ph..Mrs Turner " he wheezed. "I mean you're married. I didn't want to hurt you. I was angry. I was frustrated."

Francesca never took her eyes off him. He sniffed, he shuffled and he whimpered and finally he said. "I'm sorry."

"And to Miss Halliwell for any distress "You may have caused her," Francesca said.

Rodik eyed Paige clearly remembering her trying to kill him. "I'm sorry if I caused you any pain" he whimpered "Only ..." he started to say and caught Francesca's eye and stopped.

"And" said Francesca"

Rodik swallowed. He looked around helplessly, glared at Francesca "And I appreciate her protecting me." he mumbled.

"And Piper and Leo" Francesca said.

"I'm sorry I. I upset your daughter," he whispered.

"And." said Francesca"

"I wouldn't ever want to cause any pain or risk her , or traumatise her with bad dreams" said Rodik "Its just that ."

He saw Francesca's expression and swallowed "And I thank them for their hospitality "He garbled.

"And Mr Turner for any distress your inopportune comments may have caused. "Francesca said still very school marm. Rodik looked at his feet. He looked at Cole's smirk and he swallowed and he shuffle.

"Your wife isn't a whore " he told Cole.

"And" said Francesca"

"I'm sorry I called her one" said Rodik as Cole inclined his head.

"And." said Francesca.

Rodik whimpered.

Francesca tapped her foot.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch " Rodik said. "Really sorry " he added and obviously meant it.

"Thank you" said Francesca straight faced.

"He's been reducing angels to tears, making his whitelighter cry, saying terrible things to her " Paige told Francesca very much like a school good girl telling tales on the yard bully.

"You do of course regret these actions " Francesca suggested to Rodik "and mean to fully apologise and make amends to her, as would any-one who reduces whitelighters to tears " and she glanced at the Charmed Ones who did not meet her eyes.

"Yes" said Rodik hanging his head and looking around for an escape.

"How do you intend to make amends?" Francesca asked Rodik as he hung his head and shuffled.

"The whitelighter bi…She made me " he sniffed. "She wouldn't help me."

Francesca put her head on the side.

"I will tell her I didn't mean to upset her" said Rodik" I will tell her I'm sorry."

Francesca's foot tapped.

" I will never do anything or say anything that will make my whitelighter cry , ever." Rodik rushed.

"I will hold you to that. Thank you" said Francesca " you may go" she said.

Rodik suddenly started to sneeze "They got a cat just to hurt me," he sniffed and then sneezed "I'm sorry " he said as he caught Francesca's expression. He shuffled upstairs, looking for all the world like a cowered dog, tail between his legs, sneezing non stop.

Phoebe stood up still clutching Wyatt and went to her sisters, putting her arms around them. Piper rescued her son. The witches stood at the conservatory door watching Rodik go.

"Okay, okay" said Piper "We're keeping the cats, but if anything happens to them, it's Cole's fault for not saying no to that damned guardian." She hugged Paige , who rescued Wyatt "You were right if we got a cat two weeks ago we might have vanquished the little.. "She met Francesca's eyes "Rodik earlier."

"Okay" said Paige cuddling Wyatt.

"Sound's fair to me." said Phoebe glanced over her shoulder at Cole who shook his head. "We haven't had dessert. Will you stay?" she asked Francesca.

"Wouldn't that be friendly " Cole said snakily"

"Shut up "Cole" said Phoebe "Please," she said to Francesca. "I got an email from work. We were wrong about the senator. It was three not two. I can show it to you."

"Really" said Francesca interested "I would love to see it."

Cole and Leo both shook their heads.

"Good." said Phoebe " Chocolate mouse for dessert."

"Real cream" said Piper.

"Choc drops, extra chocolate" said Paige.

They headed for the kitchen, Piper not succeeding in resting her son back from his aunt.

"I guess no matter what happens to the Charmed Ones. sisters stay" Leo said to Cole.

Cole nodded "What did you really come for?" he asked Francesca.

"I came to see Leo about Durand." She said "I'm not Phoebe," she said "My world does not revolve around you."

"Huh" said Cole.

"The cheese making dragons are under control" Leo told Francesca.

"The madam at the Vladivostok whorehouse isn't" said Francesca. "And she's a succubus which Durand did not know. Good seems to feel Durand had some conflict of interest."

"Oh Lord." said Leo. "God what was he thinking with."

"His dick" grinned Cole.

"Exactly" said Francesca "And it is with great pleasure I pass it on to you Leo to explain to him how to lift the centre of his neurological processes…higher."

"Sure" said Leo swallowing.

"Want a beer?" Cole asked straight faced. "Mrs Rinaldi" he asked.

"You know I drink wine," Francesca told him.

"I'll leave you two to discuss Durand's dick " Cole told them and started to leave.

"Cole " Francesca said stopping him "What did you do to Rodik? I felt the balance slip into place " she explained.

"I listened to Phoebe and let the situation inspire me " Cole said.

Leo and Francesca looked at him.

"Rodik got justice," Cole told them with touch of guardian in his voice. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"And you're not going to tell me what you did." said Francesca pursing her lips.

"No you'd tell me it wasn't good." said Cole.

"Alright then" said Francesca conceding.

"You gave in easily " Cole grinned.

"I know when to accept defeat gracefully " Francesca said her eyes smiling." I need to talk to Leo" she said.

"I'll get you a beer Leo" said Cole. "And wine for you ….Mrs Rinaldi.

"Red, the good stuff " Francesca told him as Leo smiled.

Piper and Leo lay in bed that night. Leo was reading Piper lying on her side her back to him.

"I'm going to be terrified watching the kids with those kittens " Piper said over her shoulder.

"Melinda won't hurt them" Leo told her "She loves animals."

"Patsy might hurt them and then she'll hurt Patsy." Piper said.

"Kids grow up with animals all the time" said Leo " and learn"

"Most kid can't fly things around the room or blow them up" said Piper.

"We'll manage" said Leo " we always do."

"Hmmmmm" said Piper.

Leo continued to read.

"That was fun watching Rodik grovel" said Piper "Watching Francesca make him grovel. But it doesn't solve anything, doesn't stop him getting witches killed. Damn just for once can't Cole stop thinking about the balance and do something to him. He'd go after witches if they were evil."

"Rodik isn't evil" said Leo " just a shit and I think Cole did something to him but he won't say what."

"Are you sure?" said Pipe sitting up.

"I think so but he wouldn't tell Francesca even" said Leo. "I'D like to know."

"Bet Phoebe gets it out of him. She'll tell me," Piper said.

"I don't understand sisters," said Leo. "I wonder if Francesca does.?"

"You like working with her," said Piper " You think you will ever do what she does with guardians."

"I wouldn't even know how to begin" Leo said." I don't have that wisdom. I don't…. I'm not good enough. Hell only a few years ago I was telling you to throw potions at Cole and kill him because… I couldn't."

"Do you think she ever made big mistakes?" said Piper.

"Like try to get a charge to kill some-one she hated because she was frightened of them?" asked Leo.

"Or worse," said Piper moving closer to Leo.

"I guess she learnt her wisdom the hard way. " Leo mused "I don't think she wants to stop being with guardians, no matte how much she says she doesn't like them."

"It an odd life she has," said Piper "she seems so in control and yet so alone some times. You wonder what she has here beside duty."

"Something must connect her" said Leo "Duty is never enough for any-one. I guess she is not going to tell though," he added.

"No" said Piper yawning. "Nite honey" said Piper kissing him. She turned over on her side. "I think you'd be a good guardian advisor," she said. "I think you don't get shocked. You don't have this rigid good is the only one way, not now and you understand evil." Piper said sleepy after the emotions of the day.

"Not yet " answered Leo. He lay awake wondering and thinking that it could be a very, very long time before he could find the belief in his soul to do what Francesca had done with Rodik. And then he laughed to himself that he could even consider it.

He was not, could never, would never, be Francesca.

The spirit winds swirled in whispy gusts as the eclipse came to an end and Leo felt himself stretched , struggling to make the connection. But he came out of the winds finally.

"I'm not you and never could be you Francesca " he told her. Leo looked around him. He was in the timelessness of the grey nothingness of the rim, in the future , he knew, how far he had no idea, except it felt along time. He felt this future self was wiser than him, this self seemed to be more at ease with himself and his own limitations, and confident in his own abilities. Leo wondered what he would have to face to be this future self.

"My time has passed Leo " Francesca answered him. "There is no need for me here and I am called ...away."

"I don't want you to pass," Leo said "I am not ready I made mistakes, I make mistakes. I don't have the wisdom."

"Oh I make mistakes all the time," Francesca answered with a smile on her crooked face " I just keep it to myself."

The light began to rise around her. "This is not my time Leo" she said. "I am out of my time. I need to. Connect back to those who were my time."

"You have been looking into the distance " Leo said with some wisdom "Since Proctor crossed."

She appeared golden, angelic beautiful in the light, "He was the last of my calling Francesca told Leo." Arturo has gone , Durand. They were of my time and I am out of my time. Oh damnit I miss Proctor annoying me. He was an irritation to the end and I find I miss the aggravation…him"

Leo of the future nodded knowing something to which the Leo of the past could not connect.

"Cole told me when he crossed." Francesca said and her expression took on a softness "Even to the end he couldn't or wouldn't tell me. I feel the need to insist he does " she said wistful smile on her face, as the light and wind swirled around her. "Proctor made it easier. I was never quiet alone in my time , he justified my existence. He served long and well perhaps he should have what he craves." she shook her head, not convinced or maybe bemused at her lack of wisdom.

Leo nodded. "I am not ready" he said trying to keep her.

"You never will be so you just must make do with what you have," Francesca told Leo gently "You have learnt much and learned to use what you have learned which is not common."

"Cole is of your time," Leo insisted. "he wants you."

"Cole is of your time Leo " she said firmly "I loved him but he is not of my time. He does not need me. He has what he needs. It is no small thing to be the beloved of a demon guardian" she said." To have a great power cross…. to be with you. Cole knows this."

"So you go" said Leo.

Francesca nodded. Slowly.

"And you will not say goodbye to Cole," Leo asked.

"Tell him, my goodbye is that he mourn me," Francesca said "It is no small thing a demon should mourn my passing."

As the light whirled around her. Leo heard her last laugh. The golden laughter those who knew her thought beautiful.

Leo seemed suddenly caught back in the fading winds of the eclipse. "No small thing indeed Francesca " he thought, pondering the strange glimpse of his future. " I wonder what Proctor craves and when Cole learned of it." he thought.


	53. Chapter 53

The next day Rodik swapped between cringing and muttering how sorry he was as he slyly looked around for orbs, and declaring the Charmed Ones had turned the Elders against him. Paige tried orbing up behind him a few times jut to scare him but even that lost its fun. So Piper went toP3 taking the children and was very concerned to find Reggie and Danny both withdrawn and ill at ease with her. Leo went to Vladivostok to try and negotiate with the brothel madam/succubus, the first time he had ever had to do so with Evil, leaving him with some regrets for the times when the enemy had been something to destroy on sight.

Phoebe went to work to write good advice on the importance of family and supporting each other and make faithful promises Cole would be at the work dinner tomorrow night every time Elise and the minion of evil Lori smirked at her. Paige pinched Cole's car and went to work to spend a long, exhausting and frustrating day discussing the finances of expanding the community centre with the archbishop. Cole went to court where he lost two cases because the DA's office, in his view, unfairly produced uncontradictable eye witnesses and had to watch his clients go to gaol, regretting not only he lost the cases but he wasn't going to get paid either.

Paige was the last one home because she went out for supper with two of her colleagues to discuss concerns about the money coming in from the archdiocese versus the expanded networks. She came in to find Leo and Cole watching basketball on TV and turned her nose up.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Kid's are in bed." said Leo not taking his eyes off the screen; "Girls are in the attic waiting for you."

"Did you put the seat back in my car?" asked Cole.

"No" said Paige with a smirk "I need it tomorrow. When are you going to get off your backside and do something about Rodik?" she demanded as Cole watched TV.

"He'll get his one day" said Cole lolling back on the sofa watching the game "Its inevitable."

"Ha" said Paige "I want to know he gets what is coming."

"Just because you don't know it doesn't mean he doesn't get….. justice." Cole pointed out still watching the game.

"I'd like to know about it" said Paige still miffed.

"I think you just defined the difference between justice and vengeance," said Cole dryly sipping beer.

"How?" snorted Paige.

"Justice is when they receive due punishment for their sins. Vengeance is when you enjoy knowing they are hurting," Cole told her eyes still on the game.

"Shut up Cole" said Paige as she went upstairs.

"What has putting my car seat back got to do with getting Rodik?" Cole asked Leo.

"How long have you lived here?" said Leo not taking his eyes off the screen.

Leo and Cole watched the basketball for another 15 minutes and then they heard hysterical shrieking from the attic. They looked at each other. Leo orbed and Cole went to shimmer and remembered Rodik and ran up the stairs cursing him. When he got to the attic, Mark was leaning back on window arms crossed over a whitelighter robe and not-Casper/Kitchener was standing by the Book of Shadows, disapproval written all over his face.

Leo had Piper in his arms swinging her around and Phoebe and Paige where holding hands jumping up and down yelling.

"What," said Cole.

"Rodik's going , Rodik's," going" Phoebe shrieked grabbing Cole and hauling him into the dance.

Kitchener /Not-Casper watched them with dignified disapproval until they all stopped shrieking, feeling somewhat silly for their glee and not willing to let it go.

"Where's he going?" Leo finally asked a grin all over his face.

"England." shrieked Paige. clapping her hands with glee.

"When did we go to war with England?" snarked Piper, Leo still holding her in the air.

"We have him on a plane in tomorrow night," the whitelighter told them.

"Whose paying?" asked Piper as Leo put her down.

"We are if it gets rid of him" said Cole.

"Its arranged." Kitchener told them carefully.

"He is going economy isn't he " Phoebe asked innocently.

"I believe that's the norm" said Kitchener.

"Middle seat?" she asked hopefully.

"It depends how late you get him to the airport," Kitchener answered sombrely.

"Does he know?" Paige asked.

"I will explain the situation to him in a minute" said Kitchener primly trying to pretend he disapproved of their behaviour, "There is one other thing I need to tell you."

"What?" said Piper."

"Bet it won't top that news," Phoebe said leaning back on Cole.

"I hope not" said Kitchener "I have asked to be ….given another assignment."

The witches glanced at each other.

"Oh" said Phoebe," I mean… I thought you…. I mean we were getting on okay."

"I mean" said Paige "you helped us. We worked pretty good , I mean…"

"I thought we had got some respect going for each other," said Piper.

"Thank you" said Kitchener with a sly smile that was not angelic.

The Charmed Ones all stood looking at him.

"Who's the new charge?" Leo asked wondering why Kitchener was looking smug. "Most whitelighters don't like giving upper echelon witches."

"Unless they're the Charmed Ones," said Mark softly.

"Did a darklighter get some-one?" asked Leo concerned.

"No" said Kitchener " Angela asked to be relieved of Rodik as charge and I offered to take him on but the truth is I am not Leo and I don't believe my patience would extend to dealing with Rodik and the Charmed Ones."

"Oh" said "Paige "But you don't like Rodik"

"No" agreed Kitchener.

"Rodik hates you"; said Piper.

"Yes," said Kitchener.

"You can't possibly think you could learn to love him as a charge," said Phoebe.

Kitchener shuddered visibly "No but I can tell you also truthfully that the Charmed Ones have taught me it isn't necessary to like or even love your charges to earn their respect. Which I believe I have," he added with humility that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Don't you like us?" Phoebe sniffed.

"I can say honestly "Kitchener replied "You are an acquired taste which when you try, can improve on acquaintance,".

"Or not, from what I have heard." said Mark gently.

"I mean you're the first, the only whitelighter we. sort of got on with since Leo got …dumped." said Paige wistfully.

"It s going to take quite an effort to respect any other whitelighter, going by past experience." Piper said crossing her arms.

"And vice versa" interrupted Mark.

Kitchener eyed him severely "I hope that you will make that effort to earn your next whitelighter's respect," he told the Charmed Ones.

"And vice versa" said Piper glaring at Mark. "Who " she demanded.

Kitchener smugly nodded towards Mark.

The witches froze.

"Oh" said Piper suspicious"

"Oh" sad Phoebe expectant.

"Oh" said Paige ecstatic.

Mark smiled wryly his soft grey eyes dancing.

"I believe it is my duty to explain the situation to Rodik" said Kitchener and started to orb while the witches looked a little ill at ease.

"Hope we see you soon" said Phoebe awkwardly.

"That would be good." said Paige uncomfortably.

Piper crossed her arms again "Kitchener," Piper with a superior smile called him back.

"Yes," he said dignified.

" You've been honest with us so I'll tell you something I know to help you deal with Rodik. Something I wouldn't normally tell a whitelighter." she said.

"What," he said suspiciously "How do you know this."

"Honestly, can't tell you" she explained to him as he frowned him. "If you have trouble with Rodik start crying."

"What good will that do?" Kitchener asked in disbelief.

"Trust me " Piper answered. "It'll help."

Kitchener thought about it "I trust you" he replied as he orbed.

The witches were left watching Mark who shrugged just a little uncomfortable "I'd like to say I got you as my first charges because they thought I was the best one but the truth is no-one else would touch you."

"I don't suppose you told them why you would touch them" Cole asked snakily.

"They didn't ask. I didn't explain " Mark answered mildly "They were far more interested in how I could use karma to not let the whole family upset me."

"Its not unknown for new whitelighter to get older difficult charges " Leo explained "That's how I got Rodik ….got stuck with him."

"I was told there was a precedent" said Mark quietly but his grey eyes twinkled.

Paige smiled happily, besotted.

They all heard a wail come from Rodik's room.

"I guess he doesn't want to go to England." said Phoebe.

"Or doesn't want not-Casper," Paige said then she caught Mark's eyes narrow "Kitchener "she amended "as his whitelighter.

"You want to go down and listen outside Rodik's door suggested Piper with an evil smirk.

"Yes," said Leo angelically.

"Rodik's room is next to mine" said Paige to Mark with an arch smile. "We can talk or go somewhere we don't have to talk"

"I don't have all that much time " Mark sighed. "just time to talk."

"Okay "Smiled Paige happily "We have time now."

She turned and followed Piper and Phoebe and Leo downstairs.

As Mark went to follow Cole called him back.

Mark stopped, an expression of stubborn determination on his plain face. "I don't believe I'm interested in any more of your deals Cole," he said quietly "Regardless of the cost."

"That's good. I wasn't offering one" said Cole pursing his lips, blue eyes amused "Why didn't you tell Paige about the last one?"

"I love her" replied Mark calmly "And she loves you. But just so you know, you were right. Paige is a grown witch and I have limits on what I am prepared to do to protect her, to stop her from getting hurt."

"Good" said the guardian "And because that is good, there is something you should tell ..um ..Casper, the ghost, what's his name."

"Kitchener " answered Mark mildly.

"Him" said Cole."

"What should he know?" Mark asked quietly, distrust in his voice.

"Rodik may not be so interested in getting powers any more, or getting witches killed." Cole told Mark with a slightly satisfied smile.

"He's lost his retrieving power. You took it," Mark said showing exasperation. "Whatever you think, that power is necessary to the battle Cole."

"To the Elders. Its not my battle " Cole answered in his guardian voice as Mark sucked on his lip "But its is not my role to change the balance or distribute powers. Rodik can retrieve, he just may need some encouragement, lots of encouragement , persuasion from now on."

"Why?" said Mark, "How am I supposed to explain that to Kitchener?"

"If I were you I'd just tell Kitchener when the opportunity arises, sometime when he won't connect it to me, you heard the ogres got to Rodik" Cole said."

"And why would you want me to tell him that?" Mark asked holding his ground.

"Because the whitelighter has been honourable about some things …. with me and Phoebe, and I don't like being in his debt," Cole the Guardian replied "Consider it a thank you from me for being honourable."

"He won't know it was from you " Mark murmured.

"That's not the point" said Cole smiling.

……………………………………….

Cole came home from work very early the next afternoon, his and Phoebe's wedding anniversary. Life was good. Rodik would be gone from their lives tonight. He got a case thrown out of court , the woman who had been accused of trying to murder her abusive husband with an axe. True it was on a technicality but without technicalities justice would never be served and more importantly he would be unemployed.

He was so happy about it he sent Eduardo home, cancelling two appointments to fix wills and deciding to spend the rest of the day with his kids before doing his duty and going to Phoebe's work dinner to prove to Elise and any-one else who cared that he an Phoebe were happily married. Something he bitterly resented having to do on their wedding anniversary although his reward was going to be the very private anniversary celebration he and Phoebe had planned for after the dinner.

Piper was sitting at the kitchen table breast feeding Wyatt.

Melinda carefully put the kittens in a basket then flew to him...literally. Patsy watched her and then copied. They hung off a pocket each side going through looking for treats.

Then sat down on to the rug on the floor to suck on chocolate. Piper and Cole watched, Piper amused, Cole nervous.

"That scares the hell out of me," Cole said.

"You're the expert on demonic core" Piper snipped.

"Shut up Pip" he aid pleasantly helping himself to a coffee.

"Big win or big loss," Piper asked recognising the signs.

"Got her right off on a technicality" Cole grinned.

"How in the hell would you practice law if it wasn't for technicalities," Piper demanded. "Did she pay?"

"Where's Leo?" Cole asked ignoring the question.

"Over sorting out the Vladivostok brothel madam again. Apparently Durand feels a certain immunity to succubus, says they aren't as fragile as other evil" said Piper calmly. "Are you sure he's not evil?"

"They keep telling me he knows right from wrong" Cole mock bowed. "Congratulations."

"Why?" asked Piper suspiciously"

"I've had to defend women on court for the way they reacted to statements like that," Cole told her.

"What?" said Piper.

"Their husband's sorting out brothel madams," he explained as Piper grinned.

"Where's Paige?" Cole hesitated. "Rodik gone," Cole asked hopefully.

"Soon" Piper promised him. "Flight at 9.00."

" He needs to be at the airport by six then. Paige will be back in time to take Rodik to the air port? " he asked apprehensively. "Phoebe will never forgive me if I don't make it to that dinner."

"Call her if you're worried?" Piper said "Leo said he isn't coming back until he fixes up the succubus."

Cole grinned. "I'm leaving that alone."

"Good" said Piper also grinning. "I have to go over to P3. Danny and Reggie want to talk to me. Reggie insisted I come over, some emergency he won't tell me about on the phone. Just waiting for a baby sitter. I have to go Cole, " she said as he pursed his lips.

"You sure Leo or Paige will be back before Phoebe and I have to go out for dinner," Cole insisted.

"You wouldn't dare not turn up to that dinner," said Piper.

"There is nothing that can stop me," said Cole.

"I'm packed. " sniffed Rodik from the door.

"Good." said Piper.

"Where is that … witch " he sniffed again "She wants to make me miss that plane."

"I can positively guarantee that is not true. There is nothing on earth that would stop us getting you to that plane on time," said Piper as she put Wyatt over her shoulder to burp him.

Wyatt promptly threw up.

"That child is disgusting." sniffed Rodik.

Cole and Piper looked at each other and both grinned.

"Shut the fuck up" they said.

Rodik sniffed and stalked into the hall. They listened to him pacing.

"Where's Paige?" said Cole looking at his watch, and jumped as the phone rang.

Pipe picked it up. "Okay "She said. "Yes, sure , are you sure Paige, Okay. Its okay, Don't worry."

"What," said Cole.

"Your choice. Phoebe's job or Rodik going?" Piper said, wincing.

"Shit" said Cole.

"And you can live without a car can't you" Piper asked wincing even more. "Paige is okay " she added. "Demons blew yours up."

"Shit," said Cole.

Piper sat behind the table in P3. Opposite her sat Danny the music manager at P3 and one of the reasons it was surviving in the cut throat club business and the other reason, the club manager Reggie who for all his faults had a flair to be inventive, work well within limitations, mostly financial that Piper put on him and was well liked and respected by the staff. Reggie shuffled uncomfortable, drumming his fingers on the table. "Danny and I we, we have to talk to you, you see.:.." he tried to explain.

"What is it? " Piper asked trying to look in control and ignore the feeling her world was about to cave in.

Danny and Reggie exchanged glances and Danny took the plunge.

"Just," he said "On Monday I got approached by some-one, who owns one of the big new clubs over the other end of the town to take on a job, something like I do here, music scout and manager, good money" he said and he named a figure that made Piper blanche.

"Funny thing was," said Reggie "I got an offer on Wednesday. Some place out in Vegas," Reggie said "Manage the club room, you want to guess which casino?"

"I can guess," said Piper grimly feeling the world spin.

Piper knew the club business was not renowned for the loyalty of its employees, and she had been in the business long enough to accept it , although P3 had not had a huge turnover in the last few years. In fact she had been expecting something like this sooner or later but it still hurt when it came.

Piper thought of the bill for fixing the conservatory. She thought how that they still hadn't found money to replace Paige's car and the phone call from Paige saying she had been attacked by three demons and while she had disposed of two, the third one blew up Cole's car before disappearing. She thought of the kid's non-existent college fund and Phoebe's problem's with Elise and the threats about her job.

"I understand." Piper said business like, her soul numb. "And you know I can't match that sort of offer and if I tried the place would go under so…."

"Realistically" said Reggie "We, Danny and I have a pretty good understanding where this place is and we know that so we aren't asking you to match any offers."

"I understand." said Piper trying to keep the tension out of her voice " and I am not even going to try and talk you into staying."

"No you don't understand." said Danny "Its …you see Piper, I… we each decided maybe it wasn't such a good idea to accept the offers."

"Why not? "demanded Piper stunned.

Reggie bit his lip and glanced at Danny "You're not the only on who has an investment in P3 We've put in alot of ourselves in it. It's as much about us, and the people who work here as you, and at least you accept that " he said "Which is why we think staying here is a good idea."

"The offer was too good." said Danny "You know I think it wasn't offering me a job, so much as getting me away from P3. I'm not a fool. I've been around the music business. The job would go when it had done it s purpose. Or you would have to sell your soul to keep it " he added. "I guess Piper, you don't ask that just because you pay me, I get to put my soul into the music here. Its my choice," he said.

"I have a good reason to stay here" Reggie explained. "Baby coming. Folks here, family here and I like what I do at P3. We got a house deposit and I get to run the club without interfering."

"You keep saying I interfere all the time," said Piper still reeling as she realised what they were saying.

"You interfere in a good way " Reggie explained uncomfortable.

Piper shook her head and grinned "Can I quote you to my sisters?" she asked.

"No" said Reggie firmly and Piper smiled. "We're telling you because…… you know it just seems these offers to Danny and me coming right when you refused that big offer on the restaurant. It seems to me…".

"Us," interrupted Danny.

"Us," agreed Reggie "That some-one is out to get you, wants to put you, wants to put us, put P3 out of business." He hesitated then said firmly. "You need to know."

"And we need to deal with it," added Danny.

"Forewarned is forearmed." said Piper, the numbness being replaced by a relief that made her feel sick. . She stood up " I… I... I thank you for telling me," she said. "I… I think you are right and Phoebe is right and we all need to…. be careful about things that seem to good."

"Its not just for you" Danny told her.

"This place isn't just about you " added Reggie.

"I understand." Piper told them "Thank you" she said feeling inadequate.

"Honestly, its isn't just for you "said Danny shrugging.

Piper called Paige from the office. "You okay " she asked. "I barely had time to ask."

"Yes," Paige answered "Although I think Cole pretty pissed about his car."

"He took Rodik to the airport," Piper asked. Her car had been the only available option for getting Rodik to the airport.

Paige murmured "Yes. Damned demons. It was almost like... they wanted a public fuss, attacking in front of all those people. If Darryl had not helped I'd still be at the police station explaining what happened."

"How was Phoebe? asked Piper carefully.

"Phoebe was …okay," Paige answered carefully "You know said Rodik going was more important than a lousy job so stuff Elise. She went to the dinner without Cole. She ordered him not to turn up at the dinner until he saw the plane take off with Rodik on it. He promised ….reluctantly."

"He better get my car back unharmed." said Piper worried. "Damn Phoebe, she loves that job. I think she choses to be good just to piss me off sometimes."

"Me too" answered Paige. "Its weird," she continued Phoebe is in big trouble about her job and I could nearly have been in trouble in mine today."

"How?" said Piper really nervously.

"The archdiocese deal would have fallen through because of some things they were saying about how Mark used to manage the money and we could never get access to his computer but you know Mark told it me the password so it was okay" said Paige "But I felt almost set up by some-one, something that wouldn't know I could contact Mark, and the board have been got rid of me if I hadn't."

"Hmm" said Piper. "Some-one is trying to get Danny and Reggie to quit. They didn't."

"Hmmm" said Paige " we lost the cars and the bill's from Rodik will keep us broke and Phoebe may be screwed but at least a couple of things are working."

"Fate" said Piper "Good wins … just. And damn ogres and damn the great plan and damn Cole."

"He didn't invent the Great Plan" Paige pointed out.

"I wouldn't understand it if he wasn't around" snarled Piper.

"True" said Paige.

…………………….

Tempus sat in the throne room of demondom, lost in thought. He had just listened to a long and complicated report on the steps being taken to destroy the Charmed Ones through financial destitution. Tempus always a subtle demon, could appreciate the complexity and irony of a scheme that used the accursed witches successes to break them; a plan to bring the younger sister undone because she did not know some sneaky financial arrangements made by her predecessor in her job and would make unwise decisions; and a plan to destroy the success of the Elder sister's club.

He had particularly enjoyed the report that the evil worked on those who employed the damnable Belthezor's witch was about to succeed. His minions assured him that the steps had peen put into place that would leave her unemployed and unemployable by this night. However Tempus was also a demon of considerable wisdom and he knew that the problem with subtlety when dealing with Good was that Good were not always predictable because of their damnable habits of occasionally acting honourably and incomprehensibly quixotic.

So even if Belthezor's witch would be financially ruined this night it wasn't enough. Tempus was still a demon and a harbinger of Great Evil and he hated Belthezor's witch and part of him wanted the satisfaction of a quick and easy vanquishment, of watching her destroyed, blasted apart in agony.

He hated her. She had been the thorn in his side for years. She was his nemi…. And he stopped, before he could think the word and shuddered uncontrollably for a second or maybe an eternity. Tempus had been frightened as only demons from sludges to Sources could fear, that he would find his nemesis, his ending in the eclipse but he had not and with some relief he had listened to a high priest reported the eclipse would end in the next hours.

Then suddenly as a fearful thought intruded into his that head he already knew his nemesis, Tempus found himself swept away in the tide of the spirit winds. Swept away feeling like he was drowning and crying for help when no help would or could come.

When he finally escaped the swirling winds he recognised his future self was in a cavern, not in the underground but in one of the central magic realms. It was a great crystal cave where the reflected light hurt him with a pain which seemed to rip his whole body and spirit apart and dissect it and he was helpless to resist.

He was trapped and drowning, caught between a ring of crystals. In the mirrored reflection of the crystal cavern he could see himself screaming in agony, twisting, fighting, hands thrown in the air fingers contracted in agony as his inner core exploded within, lost, alone far from demonic help.

Then in the reflected crystal light he saw three witches, dressed in transparent robes that seemed to drag the of light from the crystal. Tempus' future self recognised them as sister witches of the Warren clan and both his future and present selves cursed them and their line as they held hands and chanted.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..  
Piper, Paige ,Phoebe  
Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace..  
Jenna, Jenna Elisa Rebel  
Sister witches come to this place.  
"Vanquish this evil.."  
"From time and space."

The witches chanted, frightened but gaining courage, through the Power of their family. As the hated name of Belthezor's witch reverberated from the crystal walls, through his pain Tempus saw the great book the Grimoire lying on its side on the cavern floor. And in the agonising moments of what was to be his end, Tempus saw the mortal form of the demon Belthezor dressed in some dark robe-like clothing standing near the fallen book.

Tempus hated him, loathed him, loathed his mocking smile and brilliant blue eyes reflected bluer and more iridescent in the crystal light,

"The light the light the light," Tempus screamed. It hurt him, it defeated him, it destroyed him.

Belthezor winced as he watched Tempus demise. In his pain, in his agony Tempus called the evil spirits, he called the great powers of the source, he fought in the face of the sympathy at his predicament that to Tempus great agony showed in those blue eyes.

As he saw the light in the brilliant blue eye, in his hatred of Belthezor's powerful humanity, Tempus reaching into his own great demonic power was able to rise above the pull of the crystal circle that trapped him and half free himself and he laughed maniacally. He turned his great power on the witches who dared to trap him and knocked one of the sisters unconscious and the power of the crystal cage began to fail.

The two remaining witches huddling together trying to protect their fallen sister. They chanted the name of their ancestors and they called the name of the hated witch ancestor , the name of Belthezor's witch. They called her name again and again and Tempus turned to them finding the power to strike her name from their lips.

Tempus hated her. He screamed her name and the hatred all but freed him from the crystals and he faced the frightened witches.

They called her name again and to Tempus great pain she seemed to materialise beside Belthezor, at first a part of the crystal light and then materialising in mortal form. Small, dark haired, big, big brown eyes, long translucent robe , swirling as if the spirit winds held her safe.

Tempus screamed her name again as he saw her. He hated her, hated her beyond a bearing. She smiled toward Belthezor, smiling as the girl woman she had always been. She reached for a second to touch Belthezor's face then moved to stand with her sister witches.

She caught hands with them and joined their chant and her power joined with theirs and connected and merged the powers of the Warren ancestors and Tempus was pulled back into the crystal circle and the fire caught him and this time as his spirit exploded, there was no escape.

Spirit, ghost, mortal, witch, Tempus not far from the end hated Belthezor's witch in any form, hated her as he had hated her 500 years earlier when she had thwarted his plan to kill the Charmed Ones; hated her as he had when she had stopped him from finding the Grimoire when he first led demondom, hated her for the love she had for the demon Belthezor and the power it had given his enemy; hated her because Tempus knew she tempted Belthezor to the role of Ogre who haunted the 500 years of Tempus reign and called it justice; hated her because she spawned the cause of his defeat in Africa; hated her when in the late years of his reign with final victory of evil in his grasp she came venturing from the spirit winds to rally her sister witches; hated her in his final moments as she joined with her sisters and called on the power of her ancestors and found the power to vanquish him and his spirit ,obliterate him, destroy him; Tempus hated her when she smiled with satisfaction as she sent him to his final abyss.

As the winds caught him and sucked him away she crossed to the demon, ogre, lover ,Belthezor as he picked up the Grimoire.

"You sure you know how destroy his evil " she demanded. "Make sure you destroy the right parts." she ordered Belthezor.

"Its good to know you never change Phoebe" said Belthezor amused. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her as the sister witches, bent over their unconscious sister watched astounded. "I know what to do." Belthezor told her breaking the kiss " Arturo told me how 500 years ago. "

His witch put her head on her side, big brown eyes wide and she giggled. "I promised you I'd never change," she said.

"God I love you " Belthezor told his witch and moved toward the Grimoire.

The last thing Tempus would see would be Belthezor, a soft bright eyed smile lighting his face with the love he felt for the witch, the bitch, the nemesis, reach for the Grimoire to destroy all traces of the great evil Tempus had been.

As the Tempus of the future was torn apart, the Tempus of the present was dragged back to where the source of all evil, greatest demon of his age, greatest evil being in the realm sat on the edge of his throne racked for breath as her realised his ending was written. He could not change it. He would be caught by his nemesis as all Sources before him had been caught by theirs.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo" he screamed "Noooooooooooooooooo."

Tempus stood leaning against a pillar in his empty throne room, finding his composure as he took in the air of his realm. It would not happen. It was a dream. It could not happen because Belthezor was gone, destroyed by the bitch, destroyed by his witch.

Tempus saw it there near the Grimoire, the great book of demon deeds, the hideous record of demonic evil that was the source of all knowledge of demon deeds both in the realms of good and evil.

Tempus would make sure that to the world of demondom, Belthezor never existed. There would be no record in the Book of Deeds or in the witches' Books of Shadows that took their knowledge from it.

Tempus flung open the Book of Deeds. He came to the name of Belthezor and ripped out the page and burnt it with his flame power. Destroying all records of deeds of the demon Belthezor he committed to legend the rival who he knew in the end would be the witness to his demise.

How Tempus hated that demon Belthezor and his witch.

He would destroy the witch, as he destroyed her lover's records, burn her, rip her apart. He would find a way, he would let the rat brothers break her, he would ruin her mortal life. It was a dream he told himself, she mortal that she was, could not appear as his nemesis 500 years in the future. It was not written, he would change it. He would damn her to the mores of hell, tempt her to evil, change time. There was no nemesis, she would not destroy him.

Yet as his hatred of her consumed him Tempus watching the smouldering ash in the Book of Deeds knew in the deepest core of his demon spirit, as all his predecessors, had known that his fate was written. In the end no matter how subtle his plans, how clever his evil, he would fail and fall to Greatness of Good at the hands of his nemesis.


	54. Chapter 54

Phoebe sat down at the hotel Excelsior dining room alone and took a long sip on the glass of champagne. It was one thing to nobly tell Cole that the family was more important, take Rodik to the airport and another to live the consequences. She had spent the last two hours, keeping a bright smile on her face, moving from group to group, meeting people who kept saying how much they enjoyed the radio show and not saying. "Where's you husband?"

Her answer that he got caught up on family business and would turn up soon was greeted with increasing disbelief. She had managed to avoid Elise and all the management types from the Bay Mirror but Elise at the other side of the room was sending daggered looks in her direction, and several other colleagues including the woman Lori, the minion of evil, were openly staring with smirks and smug smiles. A few colleagues were offering sympathetic nods and that was worse than the smugness.

Her cell rang and Cole said awkwardly "Hi baby "

Phoebe tried unsuccessfully to keep the snarl down as she asked said "I hope to God you're going to tell me you're parking the car."

"Technically " he said. "I'm more or less parked. On the highway back from the airport."

"God can anything else go wrong. Its like a conspiracy to lose me my job. Can't you do something to move the traffic jam " she sighed. She lowered her voice " Shimmer you and the car."

"Hmm " he said. "That bad is it. I'll come as soon as I get the car to Piper."

"Almost not worth it " she said.

"I'm coming." he said. "I have a date tonight."

"What a co-incidence I have a date too" she giggled, aware she was being watched and listened too. "Did the shit bastard retriever get on the plane?"

"Eventually " Cole said the relief in his voice. "Had a scare getting through customs. Don't think Elders understand about security checks but I sort of fixed it so they ignored the irregularities. Then they had a hold up because some passenger did not turn up and they had to find the luggage. If I didn't know better I would have been very suspicious of something not good, trying to hold the plane up. Fortunately the luggage was just inside the door.

"That was lucky" Phoebe sighed.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Cole muttered. "It felt like something was happening to stop that plane going."

"The plane was safe,": asked Phoebe concerned.

"Oh yeah " he said. "I made sure. But it took some magic to get the bastard on his way. Lucky it was me who took him" Cole added said.

A couple of people near Phoebe listened "to the giggle and sheer pleasure in her voice and stared disapprovingly. She ignored them and sipped her champagne.

"How's your car?" she asked because she had left the manor before Paige got away from the police station.

"Written off " he sighed. "I tallied up the cost of the last few weeks since Rodik visited. Two cars , half the glass in the house, what Rodik has cost in expensive food because he doesn't eat normal stuff, revarnishing the hall floor, toys Melinda has broken tripping him up."

"Don't," said Phoebe then she asked. "how much?"

"A hell of a lot of drinks at P3 he said. "Traffics moving" Gotta to go. I'll drop the car off at P3 for Piper then come."

"Don't bother. Its hardly worth it " Phoebe sighed as the call ended. One of he journalists came over and asked if she was okay. Phoebe nodded. "Just a bad day. My sister totalled my husband's car today." Which is why he couldn't come

"That's bad." he said not believing her. She turned around and looked at all the eyes who were clearly enjoying the evening entertainment and had already gossiped all night about writers who told fibs to enhance their supposedly professional advice.

"Damn it " Phoebe thought "I'm sick of justifying I love Cole. All I've ever done since I met him is justify why. The Elders couldn't intimidate me. I wasn't afraid of losing magic for him, and I'm damned if I'm going to be afraid of losing my job. The only thing that would make me afraid now is to lose him." Phoebe stood up aware of the smirks and stares around her. She found a waiter and downed another glass of champagne.

"Damn it " she thought "Im not apologising because Cole is doing his best for me and our family" she said out loud while three people close by obviously wondered if she had lost it.

Phoebe bounced up to a group of people, took the arm of one of the girls she worked with, and then proceeded to flirt with every man who came within her sight and started to enjoy herself teasing them, behaving very badly, returning every smirk with flirtatious smile, moistening her lips and generally being as outrageous as she knew how, returning Elise's glares with smug smiles.

Half an hour and another glass of champagne later she had flirted her way around the room to where Elise had got caught by the director Mr Thurgood and his wife and where the evil minion Lori was insinuating herself with Thurgood, to his wife's distress.

Phoebe smiled happily, she batted big brown eyes at Mr Thurgood. She licked her lips. She put her head on the side and touched her hair as she flicked it. Lori was simply outclassed and relegated to the side. If Elise was half way observant she would have noticed Phoebe was doing all her flirting with her face and not with her body, her hips stayed well and true in their own space, but Elise was not that observant.

"And where is your husband ?" demanded Elise.

"Obviously not here " Phoebe smiled happily "Cole's caught up " she said "has to finish some business for the family and it may not make it after all."

"Pity" said Lori "One of these days I would love to meet this mystery husband of your's Phoebe, but then he is always so….busy isn't he" and she glanced slyly at Thurgood.

"You have," smiled Phoebe taking the challenge. "Or seen him at least."

Lori got a carefully manufactured expression of disbelief on her face.

"I've heard you on the radio talking about him" said Mrs Thurgood not liking but clearly used to women lining her husband up "I'd like to meet a husband who is that devoted to his wife, especially if he's as gorgeous as you say."

"Wouldn't we all" said Elise into her drink.

"That's the thing isn't it" said Phoebe "When some-one special cares then you know you're special, when they see you and love you for who you are , warts and all, regardless of temptation. I know I'm lucky. I only have to look around to realise it"

Thurgood started to look distinctly embarrassed.

"Elise doesn't think I'm lucky. Elise doesn't believe in happy marriages," Phoebe told the group. "She thinks any-one who is happy has to be lying because happily ever after is a fairy tale." She caught her arm around Mrs Thurgood's "But I believe in fairy tales, don't you?" and she smiled almost smugly at Elise.

Cole had quietly shimmered into the Excelsior and found his way to the main reception room in time to see his wife flirting shamelessly. He could see the results in Phoebe's victims who were showing signs of extreme discomfort or anticipation. Phoebe had the self-satisfied look of a women who knew what she was attractive, sexy and in control. He started to walk toward her as she chose to join up with Thurgood.

"Do you know how tired we are of hearing about this never show Prince Charming?" said Elise.

"You were at my wedding a year ago" Phoebe pointed out.

"Yes" said Elise "and the few times I have ever seen him he struck me as being closer to the devil than Prince Charming. And this newspaper does not like being the victim of your fantasies."

"You did divorce him " inserted Lori who had sold her soul.

"We all make mistake " admitted Phoebe "But fortunately those of us who are basically good get to redeem ourselves. Think about it " she told Lori pointedly. "You know "

The expression on Lori's face was not pretty.

Phoebe continued contemplatively and loud enough for a good part of the room to hear her "We were talking about it the other night Cole and me and we thought it would maybe a really great idea if you decided to invoke the moral clause in my contract clause honest to god we could use the money. You know when my arsehole lawyer husband who really believes in the sanctity of his marriage sues you for everything going because what could be more moral than a happily married lady who loves her husband and does not screw around with any body. Because even if I didn't have 'issues' about breaking promises and vows, hell there isn't any–one else as good. I got lucky and I'm not stupid enough to throw it away, when there is never going to be any-one else better for em because there isn't any-one else better. So Elise " Phoebe said with her most superior smile " Quit taking out whatever disappointments you have and whatever ghosts are haunting you on me, just because your fantasies all end bitterly. My fairytale is alive and well thank you and planning on a very private anniversary celebration. " and her big brown eyes lit up at the prospect.

There was a mesmerised silence. Thurgood had an embarrassed expression and other people slide forward hoping for more excitement.

The silence was broken by slow clapping.

Even Phoebe jumped as she saw her husband clapping her, the smile he saved just for her, changing to a slight a cynical amused stare at Elise who physically shuddered at it. Cole moved forward and took the glass from Phoebe's hand and gave it to Elise.

"Thanks he said and reaching down put his arms under her bottom and lifted Phoebe while she flung her arms around his neck and reached down and caught his bottom lip in a long drawn out and very exciting kiss.

"Hi baby" Cole breathed.

"Hi baby" sighed Phoebe, big brown eyes damp, in love and not afraid to show it.

He eventually and slowly put her down noting the various expressions of amusement, cynicism and envy on he faces of people around.

Elise glared at him "I don't like you " she told Cole.

"Its mutual " he smiled.

"So this is Prince Charming" snarked Lori.

"No just my husband." said Phoebe happily not having to look up to know Cole was grinning. "I feel like dancing" she told Cole arching against him and draping her arms around his neck.

"This isn't a dance party " he told her amused. She began to sway against him, moving to imaginary music.

"Are you sober?" Cole asked amused.

"No" said Phoebe " but getting tipsy at work parties isn't immoral like. making up fibs your husband loves you or trying to fire some-one because you are jealous they are happy."

"I think we can safely say you're a moral woman" Cole stage before he swung her in a half circle.

"This isn't a dance party " Phoebe told him dreamily.

"Think we can find one " Cole asked softly. "A private one." His blue eyes narrowed in a way that way not missed by all the watching women. Several sighed.

"Sure," Phoebe breathed happily.

"I guess we have somewhere else to be then" he said huskily. " Cole stopped swirling her around. "My wife " and Phoebe grinned happily at the caress he put on the word. "My wide and I we have to go." He reached over, took Phoebe's half full champagne glass from Elise and finished it.

"Are you sure you're sober? " Phoebe asked Cole.

"Not for long." he said "You've had a head start."

"Its okay" Phoebe assured him "If getting drunk at Mirror parties could get you fired, Elise would have been out on her fat backside years ago."

Phoebe and Cole left politely wishing every-one goodnight, his arm around her as she arched against him.

"That man's a bastard." said Elise downing a glass of champagne while Thurgood embarrassed, uncomfortable tried to move away. " I sometimes think he looks exactly what the devil looks like."

"Exactly" agreed Lori slyly"

"I think he's ……divine " sighed Mrs Thurgood. "We have to have Phoebe and her husband over for dinner soon" she told her embarrassed husband firmly.

With Phoebe clutching music, Cole's forties music, and a blanket and Cole holding chocolate and champagne he shimmered them to a certain isolated beach he knew in southern Mexico, and under the dark starlight sky they listened to the ocean and the night birds and took in the scent of the sea and each other.

Phoebe kicked off her shoes twirling around at the edge of the water, dancing to the music coming off the CD player. Cole sitting on a blanket. watched her for a few minutes. She stopped dancing and held out her arms and he stood up kicked off his shoes, picked up a glass of champagne and joined her. They shared the drink and then he caught her and with wave lapping round their feet danced to the music blasting as loud as they liked off Phoebe's CD player. The danced savouring the time feeling each others bodies, Phoebe hand up under his shirt, swaying with each other locked together enjoying each other.

"I am so drunk" Phoebe said flinging her arms up, still clutching the champagne glass and leaning back so he had to hold her upright, hands around her waist.

"So am I" Cole said "On you."

Phoebe shrieked laughing, but he was the only one to hear her " That is so corny " she told him.

"So Mrs Turner what's wrong with corny" he said picking her up.

"Bet Mrs Thurgood would not have been so drooling if you'd been corny back at the party" Phoebe told him as he swung her around.

They made love on the blanket and some time later reluctant to leave sat huddled together, watching the sea, Phoebe wrapping herself in Cole's jacket, without asking him.

"We made it a year," he said. "Who'd have thought."

"Made it longer than that " she said. "Just a start."

"Yeah " he said.

"We're just at the beginning" she said leaning back to take in the scent of him along with the sea air.

"It could get …. sticky in the future," he said.

"Been sticky in the past." she sighed.

"Whosit " he said.

"Oh" she said.

"Yeah " he sighed.

"It'll be," she said"

"I know " he said.

"Piper won't let us stuff it up" Phoebe said.

"I know." said Cole "She'll bitch"

"I know" said Phoebe," Things are going to change. Paige" she said. "Mark, 'cause you know I think the only way she will make it work is if she follows her whitelighter heritage."

"I want Paige to be happy" Cole said. "Maybe she won't change for a while."

"Eventually " Phoebe said "She won't change being my sister."

"She might change being mine," Cole nestling his face in Phoebe's hair. "If she finds out how I got Mark to heal that kid."

"Probably be more mad at Mark if he hadn't saved the kid." said Paige's sister reaching up to touch Cole's face. "But that won't stop her making your life hell if she finds out."

"You going to tell her," Cole asked.

"If she doesn't ask I won't explain" Phoebe smiled. "I don't think she'll ask."

"Good" sighed Cole as he nibbled at her ear and Phoebe.

"That damn women Lori is really getting at Elise " Phoebe told him after a while.

"Elise is welcome to her," said Cole.

"Hell" said Phoebe sitting up "Cole you don't think Elise is going to be our next innocent do you?"

Cole stopped nibbling.

"I think I'll shut up now" said Phoebe giggling. "At least you got Rodik on the plane" she said a while later.

"It was that or take him up to a cloud." Cole told her.

"Why " asked Phoebe surprised "What were you going to do with him on a cloud?"

"Let him go" said Cole.

She laughed. " Damn you shouldn't have got him on the plane. " she was quiet for while her head against Cole just enjoying the scent of him, the feel of him, the fact of him. "You love me?" she asked.

"Mmm baby" he sighed.

"You trust me," she asked as he stroked her hair.

"MMMMM " he sighed.

"What did you do to Rodik " Phoebe whispered huskily. "To stop him getting witches?"

"God I love you Phoebe," he said appreciating her.

"I know. What did you do to Rodik?" she said appreciating Cole knew her and he loved her.

"Listened to you. Gave him what he wanted." Cole answered with a grin.

Phoebe turned around to see Cole's face in the starlight, it was almost demonic. She put her head on the side enquiringly.

"Gave him a level or protection and ….suffering for his calling" Cole explained.

"Give" demanded Phoebe.

"I put a warlock zapper on him" Cole said. "He comes within fifty yards of a warlock power the warlock will get zapped, hard. So will Rodik" he said with satisfaction."

"What about collecting powers?" asked Phoebe concerned.

"He can collect them" said Cole " it's just going to hurt like hell. Warlock powers will zap him every time, whole time he has them. He said he suffered to answer his calling." Cole said. "Now he will."

She shrieked laughed "So now he gets a jolt off not a jerk off when he collects powers. A big one?" she asked hopefully.

"About in proportion to what he got when he jerked off" said Cole.

"Owwww " giggled Phoebe "The super size. That is justice."

"I thought so " Cole murmured.

They sat quietly watching stars and waves and the slight breeze and the smell of sea surrounded them.

"I love you" he murmured because there was nothing else to say"

"You keep saying that," she sighed snuggling. She shuddered slightly and whispered "I love you. You're all I ever need to be .happy " she said crawling into his arms.

"Mm baby " he sighed into her hair.

"All I ever want," she repeated." all I ever need. you won't lose me baby no matter what " she murmured against his face.

"I don't want you to do anything…. rash" he said pulling back.

" Liar" she said. "you do. It isn't your choice " she said. "I fell in love 'Ladies my name is Cole turner' " she mimicked softy. "You wanted me to fall in love with you." she sad. "it worked. So suffer. You got me for eternity. I'll find a way." she said as a promise not a threat.

"I'm not asking you do it " he said kissing her in a long, long kiss that took in the breath of her the feel of her the taste , the love he had for her, the love he felt for her.

"You don't believe me do you " she said." You don't believe me when I tell you that you will never walk alone, that I will be there , that I will never leave you. I don't break my promises " she said.

"You know I can't lie to you" Cole said.

"Yes," she replied smugly.

"I believe you" he said smiling at her in the starlight the one he saved for her.

Cole finally stood up reluctantly and held out his hand. Phoebe reached up and took it, caressing it with her thumb. Cole pulled her to her feet. She started to brush sand of her clothes and then felt around the beach with her bare feet.

"What did you do with my shoes?" she demanded.

Cole shook his head "Don't ever change Phoebe," he said.

"I won't," she promised falling into his arms.

……………………………………………….

Francesca orbed into the long dark room of the old monastery high in the mountains in Nepal that was Proctor's hiding place. The guardian was watching the magic affairs of the realm on his crystal screens but she wondered if he was concentrating because he seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he stared in his roaring log fire.

He turned at the sound of orbs a satanic sneer on his face, an expression that intensely irritated Francesca.

"I heard your call " she told him, irritation showing.

"Francesca. Such a pleasure, as always," he said standing and the demonic sneer turning to a knowing demonic smile. "I am honoured you answered my call. Eventually."

"I do my duty" she insisted a trifle defensively. "There was no urgency."

"I know " he said the smile turning back to a sneer "May I offer you refreshment."

"It's not necessary " Francesca replied politely.

"I know." Proctor replied the expression demonic. It turned almost evil. "Why of all of us do you refuse only my hospitality " he asked suddenly. "Even when you do not like demons, you drink tea with Therold."

"I have not yet discovered the secret of dealing with Therold without drinking tea." she confided.

"Neither have I "Proctor conceded with a small smile that had some regret but no evil.

Francesca acknowledged the smile with an incline of her head. She hesitated then said quietly "Thank you I will accept your hospitality."

"Italian wine?" Proctor asked, the satanic sneer returning and making Francesca regret she had accepted.

"Thank you" she said. Politely.

Francesca stood in front of the roaring fire, feeling its warmth and as she did so realising she was being peevish towards Proctor and wondered if Phoebe's influence was a good thing.

Proctor returned carrying a tray with a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses. As he poured the wine Francesca made herself smile.

"Its not just you." she told Proctor "I mostly managed to avoid drinking vodka in Vladivostok brothels with Durand too."

Proctor's expression was dry " How?" he asked.

"I do not understand you." Francesca said schoolmarm, regretting her impulse to be friendly.

"I wish to know the secret of how you refuse Durand." Proctor said satanic "I do not know it."

"You were caught?" she asked. "I thought when I felt the both of you there you were 'visiting'."

"I was . One I needed to cut short when Durand wanted to demonstrate his prowess" Proctor said. "And during which you preferred not to answer my call "he guessed as Francesca said nothing. "Durand is a penance," he added his tone between amusement and pain.

"He is that " she sighed raising her glass half heartedly.

"Francesca what is wrong?" Proctor asked quietly.

"Nothing is wrong" she said.

"It is a sad day for good when the greatest of their great powers lies," Proctor said the satanic sneer only slightly softened by concern. "What is wrong Francesca?"

"I" she stood up and turned away then back "I spoke to Arturo before coming here. "He seemed.. At peace. Far more than he has been for a long time."

"This is good." Proctor answered twirling his glass in his hand and not taking his eyes from her face.

"I asked him if he saw his future in the eclipse despite trying to avoid it. He said he saw nothing to fear in his future. It was having a future at all he feared. Francesca confided. "He will go" she added. "Perhaps not long."

"Not long for a guardian can be a lifetime for others," Proctor answered "That Arturo's time "here would end was inevitable when Belthezor crossed."

She nodded took a deep breath " I shall be alone," she said letting the deep hidden well of loneliness rise for a second.

"I do not believe that," Proctor said calmly, the half smile on his face purely demonic and a little sly.

"What do you mean?" Francesca asked catching her breath for a reason she did not understand.

"Friend Belthezor's pretty wife will undoubtedly be willing to meet you for tea and gossip any time you need company, for an eternity if the visions my brother Therold collects are true." Proctor said satanic. "I see things," he added unnecessarily as Francesca gave him her best school marm stare.

He smiled, the dark satanic smile of the demon watcher and filled her glass again.

" Why did you call me?" Francesca asked calmly sitting down and sipping the wine and very noticeably refusing to comment.

"I am seeing things," he accepted her refusal to play with a knowing sneer that made Francesca remember why she disliked demons. He glanced at the flashing crystal screens. "I am seeing change. The growth of Evil. As I watch from my mountain, when I visit the realms. I see Evil in Africa and other places. Evil is doing well. I observe the destruction of the warlock king has consolidated much of the power of evil with Tempus."

"It is as well the Charmed Ones do not understand that by defeating Willem they created a greater evil" said Francesca. "It may dishearten them, make them doubt their choices."

"From some things that my Friend Therold says that would not be …good. They will need their belief in their cause." Proctor answered "Friend Therold talks to me of these things because he knows I am only a humble watcher," he said satanic smile in place as Francesca raised her eyes "And I do not have the wisdom to act on this knowledge. For which I am truly grateful "Proctor added sincerely.

"It is normal after the eclipse for the powers to realign." Francesca replied deciding that to argue with Proctor about the strength of his wisdom was ….unwise.

"Tempus has a gift of leadership" Proctor answered the satanic smile deepening at her refusal to contradict him. "He will lead demondom and earn their loyalty such as it is because he is succeeding far more than the former source after he became obsessed with destroying the Charmed Ones. Some things Therold has found in the records of the accounting o Evil make me believe this is strong source who will write his legend."

"It is the way of new source " Francesca said. "You will remember the path of the last one, the evil that rose. Tempting mortals to wage war on witches."

"And Hilma found a way to balance the evil of the superstition and fanaticism " Proctor said "I remember," he said softly as Francesca's crooked face took on an expression of sadness. "This one has found such as fertile ground in the use of financial control to create his legend, to influence and buy the souls of the leaders and those who should know better."

"It is a clever evil " Francesca agreed. "And he will succeed as they all do at some level until as they all do he chases his nemesis to his own destruction."

"Future nemesis or not, there should be a power in good somewhere," Proctor said quietly. "If evil is doing so .well , there should be some indication that a power of good will arise, sometime, to counteract it." he said. "I watch but it is hidden and I ask you for some direction where to look. I ask you as a power of good, do you see anything that is denied me."

"I think Proctor you are less than honest "Francesca told him severely, finally giving him the satisfaction of contradiction " in your assessment of your wisdom."

"Tis a small thing." he said dryly but choosing not to force the game. He did however raise his glass satanic smile in place.

"It has arisen " Francesca told him slowly.

"That it good. "he said calmly "Where? Who? Or What?"

"The mortal child of .friend Belthezor and his witch Phoebe," she said. "and the witch daughter of the Charmed One Piper."

"So it will be as written " Proctor mused. "The children of the Charmed Ones will rise to great power."

"In one form or another " Francesca answered quietly. "The Great Plan unfolds. Not the way we may expect from our limited vision, perhaps, but it exists."

Proctor finished his wine. He stood and bowed. "You have wisdom Madame Whitelighter."

"Yes," she agreed "But I believe I still have much to learn. For which I am grateful."

"I to am grateful for...the need to learn" he replied cryptically. Francesca eyed him suspiciously. "Another " He asked indicating the wine bottle with enough of a leer to justify her suspicions.

"I shouldn't " she said.

"Stay and I will tell you something I have observed that will amuse you" he said and his voice had a slight plea.

Francesca started to shake her head and then not knowing why nodded.

"Belthezor fixed the bastard retriever " Proctor told her.

"I know" said Francesca "He would did not tell me how. And I would dearly like to know."

"I just told you how." said Proctor demonically and started to laugh.

"I do not understand." she said half standing up annoyed.

"Belthezor fixed him. Magically " Proctor said. "He castrated the retriever my dear, as I understand it both magically and physically" Proctor explained enjoying the moment.

Francesca suddenly laughed her golden laugh and did not notice the expression on Proctor's face, the soft smile,. because he chose that moment to turn toward the screen.

The satanic sneer on Proctor's face was highly pronounced when he turned back. "I have observed next to Belthezor's ability to betray, the thing I admired so much in him as a demon was his sense of the balance of the situation.

"Justice" said Francesca laughing.

"Vengeance" said Proctor "There is something worse than death," he said with a little shudder because he was male then laughed demonically. "Perhaps Friend Belthezor could be asked to assist in keeping Durand from the Vladivostok Brothels." he suggested.

Francesca smiled, her eyes glowing and slowly raised her glass to him.


	55. Chapter 55

On a Sunday ten days after Rodik's departure and Cole and Phoebe's first wedding anniversary Whosit Patrick Benjamin Victor Turner sometimes known as Patsy Victor Benjamin Halliwell had his slightly late family and friends first birthday. He actually had two birthdays because on his real one the family had a small cake and family presents. Phoebe celebrating having a job bought him a pedal car.

"Great," said Cole "He gets a car before me."

Phoebe calmly told him to quit bitching. "If you wanted a new car you could have used the money we were going to give to Paige instead of starting the college fund."

"That money would not have bought a new car, and we needed to put something on the overdraft to extend it for the college fund." Cole bitched.

"How in the hell can paying a little bit of money on an overdraft convince them to extend it by a huge amount for a college fund." demanded Paige.

"Its," Leo started to say.

"Its something only a economist could figure out I know" said Phoebe "I hate economists."

"The money was enough to buy a car for me but not you" Paige asked sweetly and got a very dirty look from Cole. It was not that he was envious of her new car, it was just he didn't have one.

The new car was something not all the family were thrilled about. Two days earlier Piper and Phoebe had been in the throes of a long conversation.

"Piper you don't think evil is targeting us financially do you?" Phoebe asked. "I mean evil can't get us any other way. Paige said they went for Cole's car deliberately, and its enough of a pain with him being able to shimmer, but if he really was mortal we'd be screwed. And the problems I had with my job and those offers that were to good to be true at P3."

"I don't think it, I know it," said Piper grimly as Paige came flying in and dragged her sisters outside, yelling for Cole and Leo to follow. They ran out expecting a demon, and then stood staring at the curb.

"What's that?" Cole asked.

"You really are a smart lawyer," said Paige, "It's a car."

"Where the hell did you get it ?" asked Phoebe.

"Archbishop" said Paige.

"What did you for the archbishop?" asked Phoebe innocently while Piper punched her.

Paige gave Phoebe a dirty look.

"Is this good or evil?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Live," said Piper.

"That's top of the range," Leo said walking around to inspect it "Why did you get anything so good for work?"

"Its finance," Paige said. "If I'm going to be running round between 3 centres, its cheaper to lease the expensive one. The more expensive the car , the better the tax write off on the lease. The community hasn't got the resources to claim it but the archbishop does and so they said I had to take the car because it means there is more money available for getting jobs."

"Sounds to good to be true" said Piper. "Does it sound right to you?" she asked Cole as Leo was to busy looking under the hood.

"I'm a lawyer not a an accountant" said Cole slightly peeved thinking of his lost car.

"I mean the people in the office get to use it if they need it but because of the job, I get to use it most " Paige explained. Justifying it.

"If its more economical to lease than buy why the hell doesn't Cole do that?" Leo asked, bringing his nose from under the hood.

"Because you have to make money before you can spend it to save money on tax" said Piper "And you don't have to be an economist to understand that."

"Ha" said Cole.

"Is it to good to be true?" Piper asked Phoebe again,.

"Sounds just the sort of cockeyed logic economists would use. I hate economists," Phoebe said.

Patsy's real birthday party was a happy occasion. As well as the car, he received a tool kit from Leo, some complicated puzzle games from Piper because she hoped they would distract him from magic. Paige decided he was still a little boy and bought him his own cuddly teddy bear. His father realising he was a father not an aunt or mother, and not able to compete signed his name on the card for the car and found a copy of a biography of Nelson Mandela's biography and signed it with love from Dad, the first time he wrote that name.

"I don't think he can read that yet," Phoebe said when she found it.

"Maybe he needs to know it isn't being powerful that makes you a villain but how you use it," Cole told her seriously.

"Sure baby" she said kissing him.

Melinda helped Patsy blow out the family cake, and Piper was generally applauded. She decided it was worth the slight guilt of not telling any-one she had found two ginger kittens on the kitchen island licking cream off the cake.

"I wonder how you're going to explain to him in a few years why his birthday is a couple of days after your anniversary" Leo asked a touch un-angelically.

"Mommy vanquished and divorced daddy, which really pissed him off" said Cole who was still feeling irritated about Paige having a car when he didn't.

"That reminds me" said Paige "What did you do to the Book of Shadows Cole?"

"Nothing I never go near the damned thing" said Cole surprised at the question.

"Where's the entry on Belthezor?" said Paige peeved.

"In the book?" Cole asked factiously .

"No its not" said Paige"

"Well I didn't remove it" said Cole " Why were you looking it up?" he asked sweetly.

"I" Paige said as Cole pursed his lips. "I was just showing Mark. I mean things about our…history. He's our whitelighter. He needs to know." she muttered as Cole raised his eyes.

"Yeah" said Cole " Well I guess its buried in the book somewhere. Don't those entries change places all the time. Seems to me they do when I have seen it. Why don't you get an index for it and maybe you'll find the page and quit blaming me."

"Its not there," insisted Paige hands on hips " Why is it missing?"

"Deep dark magical secret no-one knows about yet" said Phoebe because she hoped it was missing. "And don't tell me to shut up" she added "My opinion is as valid as yours."

Magically it was a crazy week for the Charmed Ones. They had two individual demon attacks; a visit from sorcerer who appeared insisting demanding the witches intervene to help his brethren who had been threatened with immolation by demons using a power to project metal as molten lead that had not been seen for over 300 years in the demonic middle realms. And a pixie accompanied by a dragon friend, to Melinda's delight, had come to insist that it was written the Charmed Ones would led the emergence of a new order in their realm.

"Don't you dare breath fire in here," Piper snapped at the dragon. "This attic is full of my family's heirlooms."

"This one distinctly lacks charm " the pixie told the dragon.

"Does this mean things are back to normal or a another crisis is around the corner?"asked Phoebe.

"Shut up Phoebe," said Paige and Piper.

"Maybe I misread the writing" said the dragon.

On the Sunday the day of the real party Paige orbed into the manor kitchen clutching all three of Jade's daughters who were trying to pretend they were cool with this mode of transport. " I thought we were only having family and close friends to Patsy's birthday party" she said eyeing off the mountain of food spread around.

"Well family and close friend seem to be multiplying" Piper answered wiping her hair and putting flour all over it. "Aunt Eleanor kid's kids, Eduardo and his wife from Cole's office, people from P3, Marly, Clarissa and her husband, girls from Phoebe's work."

She jumped as two ginger kittens flew across the kitchen bench and one landed on the curtains and the other took a dive for the top of the refrigerator.

"Melinda " roared Piper throwing her hands in the air "Come and get those damned cats."

"I wouldn't do that" said Paige as Melinda appeared from the conservatory.

"What," snapped Piper.

"Keep the hands down" Paige ordered.

Piper dropped them in a hurry.

The kitten on the curtains let go and did a slow slide into the sink, leaving a rip in the curtain. Piper instinctively froze it just before it hit the water, then winced when she realised what she had done. The kitten on the refrigerator knocked a cut glass bowl on the top at the same time. Piper thought about freezing, hesitated and the bowl crashed and shattered.

"Melinda" roared Piper.

Melinda stamped her foot. "Don't frighten pussy mommy" she ordered while Jade's daughters eyed Piper nervously.

"Ah" said Piper. "All I need know is another damned wizard to appear."

"Sorcerer" said Paige " they aren't the same as wizards. Cole said so."

"Bugger Cole" said Piper "I still think its odd we haven't had any magic calling, demons or anything the whole time we were chasing Willem and suddenly this week we have sorcerer's and pixie's and dragons coming out of the woodwork.

"Make's you wonder if evil wanted us to go after Willem" said Phoebe appearing at the door with a watering can. "And I won't shut up. It's a perfectly good point," she added as Piper and Paige exchanged glances.

"Can I help?" asked Paige and stopped as she saw Piper's dirty look.

"Help Phoebe do the flowers " ordered Piper under some pressure.

Paige collected the kittens and bundled them into Melinda's arms where she lovingly showed her babies to Jade's daughters.

Piper half smiled as she heard Jade's youngest daughter ask if Piper hated cooking. Paige assured her Piper loved it, as she ushered the girls and Melinda and the kittens out to the living room where Phoebe, helped by Jade's daughters went back to carefully arranging flowers, and Melinda cuddled her kittens and kept asking if cutting flowers hurt them.

"Why does Mr Turner know about wizards?" asked Jade's youngest daughter.

"He reads a lot," said Phoebe quickly.

In the conservatory Patsy was carefully following Leo who was crawling around the floor checking tiles, at the same time arguing with Cole. He was not happy with the tiling Cole had fixed magically. Leo claimed that some of it was uneven.He was also not happy that somehow the casements had become warped and claimed ever since Willem's demise the glass seemed to rattle in an alarming manner. This too he seemed to blame on Cole who was suitably outraged saying he was not a glazier.

"I know" snarled Leo.

"You're imagining the extra rattles" Cole told him "Its an old house its always rattled."

"Don't" said Leo without looking up a Cole in exasperation started to flick his fingers.

"Boys are having fun" said Paige indicating them.

"I know" said Phoebe. "Leave them to enjoy themselves."

"Paige orbed us here," Jade's middle daughter told Phoebe.

"And she can drive you home in her brand new car," Phoebe said.

"Car" said the girl disappointed.

Phoebe and Paige watched interested as Leo stopped crawling and inspected a tile. Patsy squatted down beside him and put his finger on it as his proud mother smiled.

"Its all right " Cole told Leo.

"Some-one could fall over that" said Leo looking at a tile that has lifted a micro millimetre. Patsy inspected it carefully.

"Leave it" said Phoebe coming over to watch "Wicked stepmother is coming with Dad."

"Goody" said Paige joining her "Francesca and Margaret at the same party."

"I didn't invite Francesca" Cole said snippy. "Seeing she claims she is no longer my friend."

"Oh" said Paige bewildered.

"I did." said Phoebe "She's my friend," she told Cole "and don't argue she ordered him as he raised his eyes and muttered Jesh.

"Patsy" said Leo as he started to move the tile. Leo looked up at Cole worried "He put it back" he said.

"It wasn't out" said Cole.

"He likes things to fit" said Phoebe.

Melinda seeing Pasty was the centre of attention decided to impress Jade's daughters with few air spins.

"I'm a good girl" she insisted "You want to help me get dressed. "She demanded carefully putting the kittens on the sofa. She then levitated toward the stairs, the three girls follow her.

"Don't let he use magic with mortals around." Phoebe called after them.

"How can they stop her?" said Paige.

"Melinda knows what no means" said Phoebe. "This party could be a bad idea " she added as Leo rescued his hammer from Patsy who had kineticed it to him. "If anything goes wrong its your fault " she told Cole, "I knew it was a bad idea to let him get any powers."

Cole rolled his eyes and growled "No-one notices if they rattle" he told Leo "or care."

"Any-one would notice it" said Leo "and in case you haven't noticed I care about this place."

Cole raised his eyes. "Leo the damned things rattle leave them."

Patsy sitting on the floor beside Leo as he inspected the windows waved a hand and the windows slide into place so tightly the whole house seemed to shudder.

"Hell" said Cole.

"He's only trying to help Uncle Leo " Phoebe said defensively picking her baby up to cuddle him "Clever Patsy.

"Hell" said Uncle Leo "he's only year old. He couldn't possibly understand."

"Hell" said Paige "I bet he does."

Before she could say anything else there was a crash in the dining room and they spun around. The vase of flowers had been knocked over and one ginger kitten was hanging off the table cloth while the other was splashing water around trying to retrieve the flowers.

"That's your fault "Phoebe told Cole annoyed.

"I know" he said finally pushed to far. "I made you flirt with Therold so he had to give you some of his treasures."

Phoebe put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Cole asked snaky.

He turned on his heel and stalked in to the kitchen.

"I suppose this mess is my fault too" he said to Piper who was taking advantage of absent kittens to ice cakes.

"It s your kid." she said wiping her hands on her forehead. "If you don't like Phoebe being bitchy you should have done the good guardian thing and run while you had the chance."

"You've got lemon icing over you hair," Cole told her. "I love Phoebe, I just wonder sometimes what goes on in her head. "he said "Running isn't an option." he sighed. Never will be. Couldn't justify any of the guardian stuff if I did."

"That is very wise" Piper smiled smugly trying to wipe icing off her hair and putting more there.

Cole picked up a cloth and wiped it off her. "Not my wisdom" he told her.

Piper grimaced "Its your fault " She told Cole.

"How?" he asked hating himself for asking.

"You're the only one who has to have lemon instead of chocolate." Piper told him "Whose wisdom are you quoting?"

"I'm just taking a lead from Phoebe and Proctor " he said. "So many creatures around me being wise I'll think I'll just do as I feel."

"My god." said Piper "Proctor and Phoebe have something in common."

"I guess" said Cole.

"I wonder if they exchanged during the eclipse," Piper mused."

"Phoebe would have told me if she had. "Cole said not entirely sure.

"Maybe Proctor exchanged into her " Piper suggested with an evil grin.

Cole's eyes opened wide then to Piper's surprise he suddenly paled.

"OMG." he said"

"What?" Piper asked amused.

Cole wailed, shocked, horrified. "All the shadows Phoebe felt when we were …. together…. you know I mean just us and.".

"I know." said Piper tongue in cheek and finally finishing icing the cake.

Cole was going paler by the second. "I always assumed those shadows…. those connections were….the ones sharing her soul…. when we talked… when we joke about her sharing. When we …shared. I …assumed…thought they were like …. Phoebe."

"Magic?" asked Piper enjoying herself.

"Female," he whispered as Piper shrieked with malicious laughter.

Feeling a need to be alone and wondering what could be worse than fearing Proctor had been an unwanted third between Phoebe and him, he went out through the laundry and found his way out blocked by the little witch Marly busily ironing. She had been helping Clarissa in the bookshop all week, but accepted a birthday invitation when told Rodik had left and had arrived early that morning to help get ready for the birthday party, looking down shyly when Leo said hello and blushing furiously when Cole did.

Marly, happy to be of service now the bastard retriever was gone had seen the three week old pile of ironing and frowned. "Your family will think you're not coping if they see this " she told Piper and set herself up.

"Slotting back into her nice safe corner of the magic world," Cole thought , "Safe from evil witches hell bent on seducing her to evil, safe from anyone remotely bent on seducing her."

As Marly careful as ever ironed one of Leo's shirts Cole smiled his most disarming smile, so she would not get nervous when he pushed past. Behind her was a neat pile of sheets, Melinda's and Whosit's tee shirts and play pants and Leo's shirts.

Cole wanting, needing to get past her to get out of the house, made a bland comment about the weather, because he could never think of anything else to say that was totally safe from any implication that might frighten her that he meant sex or remind her he was male.

Marly stopped ironing leaving the iron still on Leo's favourite yellow shirt, she stared at him as if he had two heads or had morphed into Belthezor. She gulped and then she flushed bright, bright crimson, so crimson Cole glanced behind to see if some naked flame thrower had appeared in the kitchen.

She tried to say something but was totally embarrassed, lost for words. It crossed Cole's mind that she was at the age to start hot flushes, then he realised she was staring directly at his groin. He glanced down wondering if he had left his zip undone. Her glance went to his face and she shuddered, a swift little shiver of anticipation and then she flushed an even brighter shade of crimson.

"You're burning Leo's shirt," Cole told her but she just kept staring at him tongue tied and then to his extreme discomfort she licked her lips.

"Leo's shirt," he said embarrassed.

She stared at him getting more and more crimson.

"Leo's shirt " Cole said "You're burning it Marly"

But she kept staring at him. He stepped over and to his surprise she allowed him to touch her as he took hold of her hand and removed the iron.

Her eyes had taken on this glazed almost orgasmic expression.

"The iron is hot " he told her.

"Hot " she murmured and bit on her bottom lip.

Somewhat nervously Cole stepped away. Leo's shirt was beyond redemption.

Marly swallowed, glanced at his chest and then downwards, this time she went even more crimson and then sighed with a little whimper.

"Marly" he said helpless.

He was rescued by Phoebe coming in behind him "Cole " she started saying.

"What do you want?' he asked his voice sounding unnatural to him.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and winced at his tone "I'm sorry. I was just being a bitch " she said looking at him coyly. "First time my son's had a birthday party stresses."

"Gee first time mine has too " he said, snaky. "You came out to apologise."

"No I came for the foldout table in the top cupboard to put presents on " she said pushing him out the way and reaching up "You just happened to be here."

Cole snorted as she reached for the table.

"You should let… him do that" said Marly firmly.

"I'm not helpless," Phoebe answered surprised.

"Are you pregnant ?" Marly demanded. "Did you get pregnant?" "She stopped and flushed again and then sneaked another look in the direction of Cole's groin.

"Why do you think I'm pregnant ?" said Phoebe said surprised.

"I ….I heard you were trying," Marly said so red she looked about to burst. "You shouldn't stretch when you're a little bit pregnant. It isn't good "She whispered Obviously caught. "You're not pregnant " she said sadly almost reflecting Phoebe's disappointment a few weeks ago.

Phoebe glanced at Cole and at Marly swallowed and seeing Cole's sudden narrowed eyes decided this was not the time to lie.

I" she said. She gulped. "I think I am " she said eyes darting at Cole "I mean last time I almost knew straight away and its only a teeny teeny bit pregnant and. "He was just staring at her frozen "I mean my period isn't due for nearly two weeks and hell I was waiting just for something other than I think I am. Honest." she said "I wouldn't not tell you. Honest " she said. "You believe me."

"Hell" said Cole very slowly, swallowing hard.

"And don't yell at her because you didn't want it " Marly said suddenly brave " I know you do."

"What?" said Cole "How the hell do you know. Shit," said Cole glancing back at Marly who was staring at Leo s burnt shirt with a glowy expression on her face. "Shit " he said flushing crimson to the roots of his hair "Shit," he said damn you " he said to Phoebe because Marly was not taking any notice of him swearing.

"Don't damn me and don't get pissy" Phoebe said angry, hurt "I don't care what you say you want this as much as me."

"Damn you " he said and he glanced at Marly still holding the shirt with an orgasmic smile on her face. He caught Phoebe's arm and hauled her out in the yard.

"I was not telling any-one until the last possible time. " Phoebe insisted before he could say anything. "They'll just get worried. And I could be wrong."

"I'm not just any-one," he said "Are you wrong?"

She shook her head and looked down and then looked up and caught the smile on his face.

"No "Phoebe said happily. "Why does Marly? Oh hell" she said "That night, you… me.. we decided and you joked about not being alone maybe it was. Oh shit." Phoebe stopped and thought about it. "What have I got in common…I mean…I wonder if she enjoyed it as much as me."


	56. Chapter 56

Cole and Phoebe stayed in the yard for a long time, so long in fact that Leo came out and ordered them in because guests would be arriving soon. They barely had time to shower and change and dress Patsy in a red pants and blue sweater with 'MY Best Boy' on it when Francesca orbed quietly into the hall, carrying two beautifully wrapped parcels, one large and interesting and the other looking decidedly sensible.

There had been some discussion in the family about presents. Paige had wondered if they ought to say no presents for the party.

"That always embarrasses people," said Phoebe firmly "they never know whether you mean it."

Presents were supposed to be put on the table and opened later but the sight was too much for Melinda after a polite greeting to Mrs 'Winaldi' in which she explained she was a very good girl insisted that Patsy couldn't wait until later. She, with a little assistance from Patsy, ripped the paper off and was disappointed to find a little boy summer outfit calculated to fit an 18 month old.

"I haven't even thought about summer clothes for him" Phoebe holding beautifully made outfit up, "Haven't got much left from Melinda, unisex ones didn't survive."

"I know dear," said Francesca.

The second parcel interested Pasty and Melinda far more. It was a clear ball, with a curious turning light inside that seemed to sparkle no matter which way you looked.

"They can hit anything in the house and each other with that and not do any damage " Francesca explained.

"I've never seen one like that in a shop " Phoebe commented inspecting it.

"You wouldn't " Francesca answered smiling.

"Very nice," said Cole very polite," thank you"

"Stop being a brat Cole" Francesca told him.

Cole raised his eyebrows and picked up the clothes to put them on the gift table, moving past Marly who was laying out children's treats in the living room. She flushed crimson and then positively glowed. Cole swallowed hard.

The door bell rang and Phoebe ordered Cole to get it. "Got the answer to the movie star puzzle from the gossip columnist at work" she told Francesca. "You were right."

"I knew it" said Francesca brightening up "How?"

Phoebe leant over and whispered in her ear and Francesca laughed as Cole showed Victor and his not so new wife in. The expression on Victor's wife Margaret's face when she saw Francesca already ensconced caused both Cole and Phoebe to nearly choke. Victor was carrying an enormous parcel, that turned out to be the largest toy train he could find, to Melinda's disgust. Victor a doting grandfather also bought a stuffed toy horse for Melinda so she would not feel left out.

"They promised that train was pretty well indestructible," Victor explained to Cole as Melinda with two aunts to teach her how to keep a male interested bestowed 'Pop' with lots of kisses. Patsy said wah and concentrated on trying to pull the wheel of the train off.

It seemed most of the guests really did know the Halliwell family because nearly every present was either indestructible or sensible clothing for Patsy, that they were sure Phoebe would not have the time (they mean inclination whispered Paige to Piper) to buy.

Patsy seemed to take the fuss in his stride as his parents at first held him to greet all guests. Finally he screamed to be put down, so he toddled to where with Melinda was opened parcels. She let him rip some paper off, so in a very short time the whole house seemed a satisfactory mess of paper, people and noise.

Despite concerns about Melinda, she was being very good. She appointed herself to look after Patsy and direct present opening, and running around telling all the guests how pretty she was. Melinda looked after by Jade's daughters found herself the centre of attention of three 'big' girls. They had painted Melinda's finger and toe nails 4 different colours and decided she could wear her frilliest little girl dress and even for fun let her wear lipstick. Piper winced but did not want to hurt their feelings.

Piper running in and out from the kitchen, ordering Phoebe and Cole to look after guests, ordering Paige to make sure they did as they were told and ordering Leo to help her was enjoying herself.

Looking after some guests was easy. Darryl and Sheila Morris made themselves comfortably at home. They saw their boys settle into a noisy group with Clarissa's boys and Aunt Eleanor's two eldest grandsons, which drove every-one else from the conservatory. Then they settled down to enjoy the food and look forward to whatever unplanned entertainment the Halliwell family would offer. Sheila lived in hope that just one day she would see something really magical at the manor. Darryl who had seen succubus and grimlochs and ghosts told her she really didn't want to do that.

Paige was a little concerned that Eduardo Vegas, Cole's office assistant and his wife who barely knew any-one would be left out but fortunately Eduardo's wife who was the grandmotherly type fussed the P3 manager, Reggie's very pregnant wife and when her brother Danny came over they found a common topic about the absurdities of working for the Halliwell family and they were soon joined by two family cousin's who were delighted to have an audience to tell all the old stories about both of Phoebe and Cole's weddings. So it became clear they were all thoroughly enjoying themselves, and Paige could move on.

Leo between keeping bar and doing what Piper told him got caught up in along conversation with Clarissa and her husband Mike about the cost of magic. Darryl and his wife Sheila joined in and after a few awkward moments before Clarissa and Mike realised the Morris's knew about magic, they all seemed to have a lot to talk about, topping each other on the list of damaged houses, cars and clothes, frightening moments and disbelief in what they had seen.

Francesca was being a good guest and chatting to Victor and his two sisters whom she had met at Cole and Phoebe's wedding and winning their hearts by defeating every effort Victor's wife Margaret made to make the conversation about her. After several quite decisive victories, Francesca had to reluctantly remember she was good and remove herself from the battle ground before it became an unnecessary rout.

Piper knowing from experience that sit down parties with children and adults rarely worked she just kept the food coming and hoped Musha and the brownies, Cole, some-one could fix any damage. Marly who was to shy to talk to strangers was handing around plates and Francesca used the excuse of another savoury from the tray and some-how managed to make the shy little witch start talking by commenting on the two ginger kittens curled sound asleep on the sofa.

Margaret had told Piper the kittens should be moved so some-one could sit on the sofa."

"The kittens live here," said Piper firmly so the end of the sofa remained off limits.

Clarissa for whom Marly also worked must have wondered if Marly needed rescuing because she came over and somehow found herself being caught up in along conversation with Marly and Francesca about magic without even realising how this prim school marm lady who clearly knew about the magic in the Halliwell family, encouraged her to reveal so much.

Clarissa finally had to go when the loudest screaming coming from the conservatory turned out to be her boys. Paige seeing Marly alone with Francesca came over and Marly suddenly hugely embarrassed at how much she had revealed, mumbled she had to hand plates around. Paige sat down beside Francesca "Thanks for looking after Marly" she said.

"I enjoyed it dear" Francesca told her. "It's a very good thing for some-one like me to talk, to listen to those who stand in the front line. It protects us ….me from making rash and ill considered judgements based on inflexible rules that have a very real purpose but were never meant to be used as a rigid guide."

Paige swallowed nervously.

"Don't get your knickers in knot dear," Francesca told Paige "I wasn't asking dear," she said "And there is no reason to explain."

Paige looked at her uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" said Francesca "USA. Sorry dear. Panties in a bunch."

They were both distracted by Patsy despite all the toys he had received for his birthday finding the Disney Donald duck that he had liked telekineticing around the room and pulling it onto the floor in front of them.

Leo saw it out and decided that could be dangerous. He rushed to get it but Victor picked up his grandson first and the Donald Duck.

"That thing looks exactly like Wyatt " Victor whispered to Leo.

"Don't say that In front of Piper" said Leoquickly.

Victor shrugged.

His wife Margaret seeing holding him Patsy who was the focus of attention joined them " How's the birthday boy?" she cooed loudly chucking Patsy's chin.

Patsy said WAHHHHHH.

Margaret snorted a little and eyed the Donald Duck "OMG" she announced loudly "That doll looks exactly like the baby."

The room suddenly went silent.

A furious Piper who was arranging another plate of hand made party quiches on the small table started to say "Don't you dare." before Leo caught her arm and hastily dragged her way.

"Well it does," Margaret stage whispered to her husband.

"Shh dear" said Victor.

The conversation pointedly started again.

"You wear panties" said Paige cheekily to Francesca.

"I was led to understand you know perfectly well what whitelighter wear under their robes," Francesca answered severely, schoolmarm in place. "But it isn't really my business how you know is it " she added.

"Thank you" said Paige,

Francesca half raised her glass "To happiness" she said. She finished the wine "I could do with another." she said.

Francesca amused her self watching Jade's daughter and playing 'pass the parcel' with Wyatt, each one taking the time to cuddle him, while Melinda explained how to hold him. Wyatt made soft hissing sounds and happily blew bubbles.

Francesca half jumped as she felt Cole loom over her holding two wine glasses. "I suppose you would think it too friendly if I told you this was the good stuff " he said.

"No" she answered. "I would think it was about time you got it for me." She reached up and took the glass. "Sit down " she ordered Cole," I don't like being loomed over."

Cole hesitated and then sat beside her, carefully avoiding upsetting the kittens.

"I heard about your visit with Therold." Francesca told him amused, nodding at the kittens.

"Seems Phoebe made quite an impression" said Cole.

"So did you" Francesca said very school marm "Just not a very good one."

"I guess Therold and I aren't going to be best buddies for eternity" he said shaking his head.

"Therold thinks Phoebe's a heroine" said Francesca. "Fairytale and mythical heroines are always beautiful.

"He wouldn't think she was so damned beautiful, if he lived with her and her family blaming him for everything that goes wrong" Cole commented a little to dryly.

"As you and I both know you play that game because its your safety net against letting the power tempt you…don't even try and play on my sympathy" said Francesca severely. "I haven't got any."

"Okay," he agreed grinnning because she was right "When they're bitching at me, its me, not…. what I can do."

They were silent a little awkward.

Margaret after being ignored by her sisters-in-law went over to where Jade's daughters were playing with Wyatt and all but wrested Wyatt from the eldest who pouted mutinously. Wyatt as soon as Margaret picked him up opened his mouth and let out one huge angry WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH at the top of his lungs and then another so that everyone in the room just stared at him and Margaret.

Jade's second daughter hastily took him back and he immediately reverted to a soft sing song wah.

"Your children have excellent taste," Francesca told Cole.

They sat silently.

Cole glanced over at Phoebe where she was doing her best to show her son off to the family. She was on her hands and knees on the floor, hair falling forward, bum in the air, tight white pants stretched to their limit as she tried to encourage Pasty to show how clever he was dancing for the family. She was hitting the floor with her hands and singing along to encourage him.

"If she makes him decide to levitate Piper will kill her," Cole said. He watched Phoebe silently and Francesca , head on side watched him, easily understanding what he was thinking.

Cole was thinking he loved Phoebe. It was enough and yet it seemed such a small word to describe what she meant to him, capricious, contrary ,passionate and difficult, determined to have her own way. Generous and brave willing to give anything for any one as long I as it did not mean she broke a nail. Phoebe thank god would always be Phoebe.

"She's happy" he said softly

"Seems even Elders and bosses under demonic influence can't turn her world upside down and make her unhappy" Francesca murmured.

"No" agreed Cole.

"You're the only one who has the power to do that by leaving her" said Francesca.

"Yes," Cole agreed.

"But its not a power you're going to use is it?" Francesca asked softly.

"What do you know? " he asked suspiciously but Francesca half turned away shaking her head.

Cole watched Phoebe holding Patsy's hands as she encouraging him to dance while the family clapped him.

A smile crossed his face, a special one , one that he saved only for her.

"No Mrs Rinaldi " he agreed "That is not a power I could ever be tempted to use."

"Its no small thing to be the beloved of demon guardian" Francesca said.

"I'm glad you know that " Cole replied before he could stop himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Francesca asked school marm and he raised his eyes but did not answer.

He was silent. "So it okay to be friends with Phoebe but not me " he said.

"It's a different friendship " Francesca told him in her best don't mess with me voice.

"We have a long path to walk together," Cole said softly turning so he could see her.

"You really are learning some wisdom" Francesca told him with slight patronising tone.

"And." he persisted then stood up looking down at her. "I care," then he waited.

She did not answer.

"Nothing to say " he said.

Francesca put her glass down and folded her hands primly "You know perfectly well I hold you in great affection" she answered looking up and refusing to be intimidated. "Why do you need me to say it?"

"Justice," he said grinning.

"We understand each other" said Francesca quietly.

"More than any-one would have ever thought " Cole answered cryptically as she frowned.

Cole stood up and with a slight incline of his head smiled then wandered away to be a good host.

A few minutes later Piper saw him deep in conversation with Darryl, Leo and Clarissa's husband Mike.

"What's that about?" Piper suspiciously asked Paige interrupting a chat she was having with Clarissa.

Paige carefully focused her whitelighter hearing, "How difficult it is to be married to a witch " she said "Darryl is assuring them its hard with any woman but the others are convinced it takes a special calibre of man to live with a witch.They said it not me " she added.

"I can almost guarantee Mike will find he was right when we get home," said Clarissa. "The part about it being difficult being married to a witch."

Piper and Paige laughed.

Darryl's boys and Clarissa's along with cousins became bored with electronic games and dares and started throwing a balls round the conservatory.

"That goes outside," roared Piper as the ball hit magic reinforced glass. "Leo if they want to pay football organise it outside." she ordered.

Mike and Darryl immediately ushered the boys out , big boys as pleased as little boys to have an excuse to let off energy. Victor determined to prove he was still with it despite being grandfather joined them,.

Cole watched them go.

"We need you for even numbers," Leo told Cole catching his arm pulling him along.

"I don't know how to play football" muttered Cole " it wasn't on the curriculum at demons college.

"What,"? said Mike,".

Leo hauled Cole after him " I thought you were a quick learner when it came ti human games " he smirked dragging him out the door.

"You want me to tell Victor about the Vladivostok brothel madam" Cole muttered but let himself be dragged out.

Only a few people decided not to watch or play football, even Marly who could sit with Clarissa and not talk to strangers. Darryl's wife Sheila and Eduardo's wife and two of the aunts, as well as the three sisters and Francesca and one of Jade's daughters who was at the self conscious age. Sheila said she did not need to watch her boys get grazed knees and bloody noses.

"I have to deal with the consequences " she told them " rather not see it.

Francesca simply said she was Italian and knew nothing about football, muttering under her breath "Thank god."

"I better clean up in her before birthday cake," said Piper looking at the remains of plates, food and glasses.

"Sit down?" one of the aunts told her," sit down all of you. You put it out we'll clean up."

The three Charmed sisters glanced at each other and did as they were told as Sheila, the aunts and Eduardo's wife took over.

Phoebe plonked herself down on the arm of the sofa beside Francesca "Nice chat with Cole?" she asked cheekily.

"very" said Francesca.

"Nice party" said Paige. She had a glass of water. Piper came over and without a word filled up Phoebe's and Francesca's glasses from a half bottle of wine she carried and then her own.

Patsy was sitting on the floor a small distance from his mother, playing with his big train, very close to removing a wheel from the indestructible toy. The big rubber ball with the sparkly lights in it was beside him. Jade's youngest daughter and Melinda were not far from him.

As Margaret was being ignored by her sisters-in-law for not offering to help clean up she bent to hug the birthday boy. Patsy trying to free himself decided his best option was the ball. He flicked his finger and to both his mother and Paige and Piper horror, the ball started to rise at Margaret. All three witches tried to move as did Jade's daughter but they were all to far away. Melinda was closest. She leapt to he feet and somehow or other caught the ball before Margaret noticed. Unfortunately the force Patsy was using was so great she could not hold onto it and the projection of the ball leaving her hands sent it straight past Margaret ear with considerable force.

"Did you see what that child did Piper," snorted Margaret. "She threw the ball at me. She's an evil little b…. witch."

"My daughter is not evil" said Piper firmly. " My daughter never could be. You're a very good girl Melinda" Melinda's mother told her as a her daughter ran up for a hug.

Margaret turned on her heel and headed for the front door and then turned back to walk out to watch the football game in the yard with immense dignity. Patsy watched her go then with studied intensity returned to trying to pull the wheel off the train.

"Chalk up another vanquish to the Halliwell family" said Phoebe giggling.

"Why don't you go out and tell the guys, fifteen more minutes before they have to stop for cake?" Paige told Jade's daughter who looked a little apprehensive and then hearing the shrieks and yells coming from the backyard decided she might want to join in.

"We sure have done our fair share of vanquishing during the eclipse" Piper said. "Its really amped the magic intensity over this place." She cuddled Melinda who ha planted her self on mommy's knee.

"Mommy's best" said Francesca.

"I know" said Piper happily. "Its been an interesting 3 weeks " she said. "I feel like in the time I've lived several life times and yet its still me, just me. Nothing's changed." She nodded self consciously.

"Hasn't it" said Francesca.

Piper considered it " I feel more magic now. I know magic isn't a separate part of life. I know magic exists everywhere and around. It was always there. Always has been. I just didn't know it." She looked at her sister. "I know that no matter what happens, the magic will always exist."

"You really do wonder what's changed." said Phoebe "Before the eclipse I was feeling I was in control of magic and my life and now maybe I'm not as much in control but what I have is well…. more mine. Can't be taken away from me. " she sipped on her glass and lowered her eyes a little awkwardly.

"I just feel more magical" said Paige." I feel like I understand how beautiful it is now. I think I found me" she said. "Who I really am, what I am. " her sisters watched. "I'm a creature of magic," she said. "not just a half whitelighter. And she added "The greater picture may be what magic is all about, but it isn't going to happen unless you take care of the people ….the creatures around.….take care of the small lives around you."

"What did you find out?" Phoebe asked Francesca.

Francesca thought about " I learned there are many things I don't know, there are many things I have yet to learn,." She answered seriously. She shrugged , a little vulnerable before the school marm took over.

"Its been a very long few weeks" said Paige "between eclipse and retrievers and other assorted issues."

"Nothing unusual" sighed Piper "If you think about it just another chapter in the life and times of the family Halliwell."

Phoebe raised her glass." A toast then" she said "To the next chapter of the life and times of the family Halliwell"."

Page lifted her glass of water and Piper and Francesca raised their glasses.

"To the many chapters of the life and times of the family Halliwell" said Francesca smiling. "As yet unwritten and unplanned."

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

_Sonnet 18_


End file.
